Guardian of the Dúnedain
by Twitch88
Summary: REVISED! Authiel Dúnadan, Ranger of the North. She made a vow to the Chieftain of the Dúnedain. To protect and guide all those that followed in his bloodline, the line of Isildur, until a King returned to Gondor. Now Aragorn is the last in the line of Kings and it's the final hour. Will they succeed or will the Dúnedain fall into darkness? 10th Walker Eventual Aragorn/OC Slow Burn
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

***********REWRITE / REVISION UPDATE!***********

**Hello to all of my readers. I know that many of you have been waiting for a chapter for quite some time and I am happy that I can finally give it to you. I am sorry for the delay, but it was for good reason.**

**I had been rereading this story and some of the grammar and such bothered me, and then new ideas were starting to blossom in my head. I did not alter much from the original story, only added more material to give this story more depth. For all of my returning readers I ****highly**** recommend that you reread this story, or at least the first few chapters. Some were ****heavily edited**** and some are ****completely new****. There is more material throughout the entire story as well.**

**The good news is that this is already completed and the new and improved chapters have all been posted. If you choose to check these out I would greatly appreciate it.**

**More good news - I didn't just post update chapters, but the newest chapter in this story has been posted as well.**

**I hope you all enjoy and I can't wait to hear what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to the world of J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings or the world that Peter Jackson created for the movies. I also do not own anything related to the fan made film 'Born of Hope' created by Actor's At Work Production's.**

* * *

**Third Age 1978**

A tall man was pacing outside one of the many rooms in the Elven city of Rivendell. He was lean, but strong. His sapphire blue eyes were set in a tanned and weathered face. Dark shoulder length hair framed his features, as well as a dark beard and mustache. He was clothed in the garb that the Rangers of the North wore. Dark breeches and boots with a dark green tunic under a dark brown tabard and leather coat. At his side was a sheathed longsword and a dagger.

He glanced nervously up at the door that he had been pacing in front of and closed his eyes as he heard a woman inside give out a cry of pain. When it was silent within the room once more he continued his pacing through the white Elven halls, his head cast down in thought and worry written on his face.

The Ranger looked up as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching and smiled when he saw a man round the corner. This newcomer was dressed like he, but looked as if he had just gotten off a horse. He still had on a dark hunter green traveling cloak, weapons still slung across his back, and his dark hair was windswept and messy. His tired grey eyes looked out from under his unruly bangs. On his left hand he bore a silver ring. A green emerald in the middle of two serpents, one crowning and the other devouring, the Ring of Barahir.

"My Lord Aranarth." the man addressed the newcomer. He raised his right hand placing it over his heart and gave him a bow. Aranarth was the first Chieftain of the Dúnedain and the heir of Isildur. He would have been King of Arnor and Gondor had the Northern Kingdom not fallen. He now led and protected his people in hopes of reclaiming their realm and glory.

"Do not bow, Dírhael. We are too good of friends for such things." Aranarth told the man who had been pacing the halls.

Dírhael smiled, "It is a habit, my friend." The two men walked towards one another and embraced each other in a brotherly hug. "Thank you for coming." he said as they released one another.

"You would have done the same for me." Aranarth told him and the two snapped their heads to the door when they heard another cry of pain. Aranarth looked back to Dírhael. "How long has she been in there?"

Dírhael sighed, closing his eyes and running a hand over his face. "It seems like days, but it has only been a few hours. One of the midwives will come out every so often and tell me that she is doing ok. Lord Elrond is with her as well helping with the delivery." Dírhael looked solemn "Every cry of pain from her is like a knife to my heart."

"I will not tell you that I understand how you feel, because I do not. But Elgarain is strong and she will pull through. Do not fear." Aranarth said clapping the man on the shoulder.

The two stood in the hallway for some time discussing news among the Rangers and throughout Middle-Earth. Anything to keep Dírhael from worrying. Though when a loud scream ripped through the air from inside the room, both men froze and Dírhael paled looking at the doors.

Then there was silence. They heard nothing for what seemed like minutes. Then the sound of a baby crying came through the door. Dírhael smiled and relaxed, a look of pure joy spreading throughout his face.

"It seems that you are now a father, my dear friend." Aranarth said from beside him and Dírhael nodded.

The large wooden door creaked open and a tall slender Elf with long dark hair and dark eyes stepped out. There was a circlet of silver set upon his brow. This was Lord Elrond.

"Dírhael." the Elf spoke. "You may come in now."

Dírhael glanced over at Aranarth and his Chieftain gave him a nod. Aranarth moved to sit on a bench while Dírhael walked into the room. Elrond closed the door behind the Ranger.

There were two midwives off to the right in the room, fussing over the baby as they cleaned and dressed it. Dírhael couldn't see his child at the moment, but he could see lying in the middle of a large wooden bed, his beloved wife, Elgarain.

She was fair and slender, which came with her race. She was one of the Rivendell Elves with long brown hair that usually cascaded down her back, but was now pinned up and plastered to her face with sweat. Her dark brown eyes were closed at the moment as she rested. Her pale slender hands were laying gently on her abdomen.

Dírhael looked over at Elrond and he nodded his head, giving him permission to approach her. Dírhael walked quietly over to the side of the bed and sat in the chair that was next to it. He smiled and reached over to gently hold one of Elgarain's hands.

"El?" he whispered using his pet name for her.

Elgarain breathed deeply before slowly opening her dark eyes and looked over at him with a smile. "There is my Ranger." she whispered quietly.

Dírhael leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "I've been here the entire time. Pacing in front of the door. I was worried for you." he whispered to her.

Elgarain smiled sadly. "I'm sorry." she barely whispered. "But you worried for good reason." She took a deep breath and Dírhael looked at her with a confused expression.

"Why do you say such things?" he asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"I will not be here much longer. I used what strength I had to bring our child into this world." She took another deep breath, closing and opening her eyes. "The light of the Valar is leaving me."

Dírhael shook his head. "No. I will not let you leave me."

Elgarain smiled gently at him. She reached up with her free hand to touch his face and then his heart, letting her hand rest there. "I will never leave you." she whispered. "I will always be in your heart."

"My Lady, My Lord." One of the midwives interrupted walking over with a small bundle wrapped in a blanket. The Elf and Ranger looked up at her. "You have a daughter." she said kindly and then placed the bundle into Elgarain's arms.

Elgarain and Dírhael looked at their small child. She had a tuff of dark brown hair and when she opened her eyes they could see a sapphire blue color. Her skin was pale and she was graced with the pointed ears of the Elves.

"She's beautiful." Dírhael whispered gazing down at his daughter.

Elgarain looked up at him and smiled. "She has your eyes. For that, I am glad." Dírhael looked at her puzzled. "You have such beautiful eyes, Dírhael." she stated and he understood. Elgarain's expression became solemn once again. "This will be another part of me that will never leave you." she whispered.

Dírhael stood and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached for one of Elgarain's hands and placed his other one gently on his daughter's stomach. "Please do not say such things now. Let us spend what time we have together without that thought." he whispered and Elgarain nodded. "What shall we name her?" Dírhael questioned.

They were silent for a moment until Elgarain spoke. "Authiel."

"Battle Maiden?" Dírhael asked her, surprise in his voice at her choice of name.

"Yes." Elgarain said. "I foresee her having your strength and courage in battle."

"A Ranger?" Dírhael asked rhetorically, but with a proud smile forming on his face. "My little Ranger." he whispered stroking his daughter's tiny hand. "Better that she has your courage and strength. Never have I seen you show fear, even now, when you know your fate." He leaned forward and kissed his wife gently on the lips.

The couple spent the next few hours speaking quietly together and admiring their daughter. The precious gift that they had created out of love. But as the light of day faded into evening, Dírhael watched the light in Elgarain's eyes fade as well. When the light in her eyes was diminished he was left alone in the candle lit room with only his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Age 1986**

8-year-old Authiel looked down the shaft of an arrow as she took aim with her small wooden bow. Her target was a rabbit that was hopping along the forest floor. She remained unseen from her prey as she was wearing the dark browns and greens common amongst the Dúnedain. She had the hood of her cloak drawn up, hiding her brown hair which was tied back and a scarf was around the lower half of her face. She was kneeling behind a fallen tree and blended in perfectly with her surroundings.

"_Remember to breathe, Authiel._" came the quiet whisper of Elvish from her father, who was crouched down next to her and dressed in a similar fashion. "_Take your time. Wait for the perfect moment._" he counseled his daughter, watching her target intently.

The two remained silent, the only noise was that of the peaceful forest and the gentle breathing of Dírhael and his daughter. Suddenly the twang of a bow string cut into the air, followed by a swoosh and the soft thud as the arrow landed in it's target, and the rabbit fell to the ground.

The little girl gasped in surprise and looked to her father. "_I did it!_" she exclaimed proudly in the fair tongue; the language sounding more natural coming from her than it did the Ranger.

Dírhael laughed at her as a smile came over his face. "_Yes you did and very well might I add._" He patted her lightly on the back. "_Now come on, my little Ranger, let's gather your prize before something else in the forest does._" At these words, Authiel jumped to her feet and took off to collect her arrow and rabbit. Dírhael chuckled to himself and watched his daughter retrieve her arrow and wipe away the blood.

He smiled proudly to himself, seeing that his daughter was turning out to be very skilled in the ways of a Ranger. Her Elvish blood helped her sneak around quietly and pick up on sounds that even he could not hear. Their trip to Rivendell and back for their Chieftain, Aranarth, was a perfect opportunity for her to hone some of her skills. He had started teaching her when she was just able to stand, hoping that when she turned 10 that she would want to follow in his footsteps as a Ranger and begin her proper training; it seemed that she would.

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't let me hunt a deer, Papa. I could've done it!" Authiel's voice cut into the Ranger's thoughts, as she switched to the common tongue.

Dírhael came to kneel next to his daughter and put a gentle hand on her small shoulder. "I know you could have, El." he used the name that he had once called her Mother. "But in the wild, we only kill enough for us to survive. We are not far from our village so there is no need to have an abundant supply of food. This small rabbit will be enough for the two of us."

The man stood and looked down at the girl, Authiel shouldered her bow and tied the rabbit to her belt, next to a small hunting knife. "I see, Papa."

Dírhael smiled at his daughter and took her hand, leading her back through the woods to where they left their horses. "Remember, Authiel, we are of the Dúnedain, the Rangers of the North, of the wild. We must listen to the plants and animals around us. Protect this living world and only take what is needed to give us life. Whatever we take, we must make sure that we use all of it. Do not waste anything. We only have this one world, we don't want it to fall into decay."

"I will remember next time." Authiel answered, glancing down at the small rabbit dangling at her side.

"I know you will." Dírhael told her as they stepped into a clearing where his horse, Nimrodel, and her pony, Maia, were waiting. Dírhael took Authiel's bow and quiver, placing it on the saddle of her dark brown pony. "Let's gather some sticks and get a fire going before it's too dark. I'll show you again how to skin a rabbit."

"Sure thing!" Authiel answered happily and she moved around the clearing picking up sticks, while her father collected larger logs.

The two met in the middle of the clearing and together they started building a small structure out of the logs and sticks. Dírhael helped Authiel use the flint he carried to catch a flame and nurture the spark until they had a healthy fire. Authiel smiled up at him with their success and he reciprocated her expression. Next, she knelt next to him as she watched how he cleaned and skinned the rabbit. Explaining why he made a cut in a certain spot and the technique to perform the task properly.

Once cleaned, the Ranger put the rabbit on a spit and placed it over the fire to cook, the skin he laid out for the night as they would take it with them in the morning. Dírhael sat with his pipe and watched as his daughter walked around the clearing exploring and picking up small sticks to add to the fire. She walked over to the horses and talked to them as they playfully nipped at her hair and clothes, causing her to laugh.

Dírhael smiled at Authiel, but it held sorrow. He missed his wife, and was reminded of her everytime he looked at Authiel. She held a strong resemblance to Elgarain aside from the pointed ears. Her face reflected her mother's and her hair was the same dark brown that Elgarain had. In his heart, and the heart of Authiel, he knew his wife was still with them and would be proud of their daughter.

It had been hard for Dírhael at first. The Ranger had tarried in Rivendell for months after Authiel was born and Elgarain passed. He would not abandon the last gift his wife had given him in the Elven city, so he waited until she was old enough that he could travel back to his village. His friend and Lord, Aranarth, refused to send him out on any missions so that Dírhael could care for Authiel, and for that he was grateful. He was able to watch her grow and teach her things as she discovered and explored the world. When the Ranger took up missions once more, it would break his heart everytime he had to leave her crying on the edge of the village, but she was well looked after by Aranarth's wife, Raina. The tears were worth it, because the expression on Authiel's face when he returned was priceless to him, as she would run and jump in his arms. The love between father and daughter growing stronger.

Authiel moved from the horses and went back to looking for sticks. Finding two of considerable length, she picked them up and bounced over to her father and held one out to him. "I want to practice." she said sweetly, pulling him from his thoughts.

Dírhael chuckled, put out his pipe, and took the offered 'weapon' while he rose from the ground. "You are not too tired?"

The girl shook her head. "You said that a good Ranger can handle their sword even if they're tired. I want to be the best!" She brandished her little makeshift sword at her father.

"Very well." Dírhael smiled and took up a fighting stance.

Soon the two were throwing gentle parries and attacks at each other. Dírhael having the advantage of course, because he was taller and far more experienced, but he smiled nonetheless at Authiel. He could see her skills improving little by little and he was sure, when she was older she would be a excellent swordswoman.

They continued on in their mock battle until the rabbit had finished cooking. Dírhael divided it up and handed some to his daughter. As they ate the clearing was filled with laughter as they talked to one another and Dírhael couldn't help but laugh at his daughter's antics.

"I'm so glad you let me come with you, Papa. I love it when we travel together." Authiel told her father as she took a small bite of rabbit.

Dírhael looked over at her and smiled. "I do too. Watching you become more proficient with your survival skills has made me a very proud father. I'm sorry I was hesitant when you first asked, but I worried about Orc attacks on such a long journey." At those words, Authiel looked at him with fearful eyes. She had seen Orcs and their capabilities. Their village had been attacked when she was younger and it had frightened the girl to death; only feeling safe in her father's arms after that day. Dírhael saw her fright and reached over to cup her cheek. "You have nothing to fear with me around. I will always keep you safe."

"I know." she whispered to him.

The night wore on and Authiel let out a wide yawn. Dírhael caught notice of this and reached over to caress her hair. "Why don't you lie down and get some sleep, darling."

"I'm not tired." Authiel protested as she yawned once more.

Dírhael chuckled, "Your body betrays you." He reached for her hand and pulled her towards him. "Come here, little one." He said and gathered her in his arms and lap and held her, much like when she was much younger and had unpleasant dreams of Orcs and woke up crying in the night. Authiel rested her head against his chest and shoulder as she curled up in his lap, her hand grasping the leather of his tabard.

"Papa?" came Authiel's quiet voice.

"Hmm?" Dírhael looked down at his daughter.

"I want to see Mama." was her question.

Dírhael let out a small sigh, yet a smile crossed his face. He adjusted a little and reached inside of his tabard, where a pocket had been sewn over his heart. He pulled out a small silver circular frame with glass protecting a painting of an Elven woman. The Ranger looked lovingly at his wife; it was the only image he had of her and that was why he kept it close to his heart.

"Here you are, my little love." Dírhael's voice was gentle and loving as he handed Authiel the small frame.

The little girl took it in her small hand and brought it close to her face to examine, the light of the fire reflecting off of the glass. Dírhael watched her face with sad eyes.

"Mama was so beautiful." he heard Authiel say.

"That she was." her father answered. "And you, my darling daughter, are just as beautiful as she." He stroked her hair as he held her closer.

"Except my eyes." Authiel said.

"Yes." Dírhael's voice held a proud tone. "You have my eyes, something your Mother was very happy about when you were born."

"Why did Mama leave us?"

The question caught the Ranger off guard and he stumbled for an answer. "She didn't want too, El. Your Mother was very strong and loving. She was beyond happy when she found out that she was going to have you. She loved you more than life itself, so I know she was heartbroken when she learned that she was leaving us. There are strange things at work in this world, and I can't explain them. Not even the wise or Lord Elrond can answer all things. That is why I cannot say why your Mother left us, but she did so knowing that you were safe. She is still with us. She's in our hearts."

"I can feel her in my heart." Authiel whispered and her voice was laced heavily with sleep. She hugged the portrait of her Mother to her body and snuggled further into her father's chest. "You'll never leave me, right Papa?"

Dírhael leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "No, my little El. I will never leave your side." he whispered and his daughter, held protectively in his embrace, finally succumbed to sleep.

All night the Ranger sat by the dying fire with his daughter sleeping in his arms. He watched her and stroked her hair lovingly, taking in her every feature. How peaceful she looked and how she reflected her Mother's features.

He sighed deeply and leaned down to kiss her gently on the head. "_I wish I could stay by your side until the end of days._" he whispered in Elvish.

Dírhael had explained to Authiel not long ago about her Elven heritage and how it granted her immortality, but he was mortal and would one day leave this world. She had burst into tears at this knowledge and he had reassured her that he would always be with her in spirit, just like Elgarain. Now his daughter would pose the question, 'You'll never leave me, right?', more often. It brought him sorrow every time he answered with the lie, 'I will always be with you.', and he could see the sadness reflected in her blue eyes, knowing that it was a lie, but it lifted her spirits and that was all that mattered to him. These thoughts plagued the Ranger through the night and he didn't find sleep even if he wanted too. He kept watch over his sleeping daughter and protected her, like he promised.

The sun rose steadily and began casting it's warm golden glow through the trees. Birds stirred awake and began their morning song as other woodland creatures began their days.

Authiel began to stir in Dírhael's arms, stretching and yawning, as the golden light reached their encampment and landed on her face. She brought her hands to her eyes and rubbed them, trying to rid her sight of sleep. Opening her eyes halfway, she looked up at her father sleepily; he had an amused smile on his face.

"You slept well I take it?" he questioned her and she nodded her head. "Good, time to get up." He told her and helped her stand, taking the picture of Elgarain from her and placing it back in it's proper place.

Dírhael slowly rose from the ground, his body stiff from not moving much through the night. He stretched, his joints popping in some places, then walked towards the horses and pulled from his pack his water skin. He took a drink and then handed it to his daughter. Authiel took a sip and rubbed her eyes again as she handed it back. Dírhael smiled at his sleepy daughter, thinking her absolutely adorable, he took the waterskin back and handed her an apple.

"Come on, my sleepy head." he said as he lifted her off the ground and placed her on the back of her pony. "If we leave now, we should be home by midday and you can sleep more if you wish."

Authiel merely nodded and yawned again causing Dírhael to chuckle. The girl was still not ready or used to traveling with early morning departures. Despite the fact, she was determined to make her father proud and nudged her horse into a walk, after Dírhael, without a complaint.

The two rode on together in silence, Dírhael allowing Authiel to wake up a little more. When she was more awake and alert, and had eaten her apple she had taken to telling Dírhael the way home. They were in the forest of Lindon, on the Western side of the Ered Luin Mountains and Authiel knew the way home like the back of her hand from here as she had traveled this road with her father often.

Dírhael suddenly reined in Nimrodel, and Authiel stopped Maia and looked to her father. His face was set with a look of concentration and his eyes were scanning the trees around them.

"_Do you hear that?_" he asked his daughter in a quiet Elvish tone,

Authiel strained her ears, trying to discern what had caught her father's attention. Her Elvish hearing would pick up anything that he heard, but there was nothing but silence. The forest had gone quiet, no sounds of birds or the rustling of trees from a breeze.

"_It's quiet._" she whispered to him.

"_Not a bird or whisper of wind. There is much to learn from the silence of the woods._" Dírhael dismounted his horse quickly and lifted Authiel off her pony and placed her in the saddle on Nimrodel's back.

"_Papa, what are you doing?_" the girl asked confused by his actions, but her question was ignored.

Dírhael pointed to one of the saddle bags. "_No matter what happens, you must get back to the village and make sure that Aranarth receives the reports from Elrond in this bag, am I understood?_"

"_Yes, Papa, but I don't understand._" she told him and her eyes showed she was frightened and confused with the way her father was acting.

He reached out and gently laid his hand on her cheek giving her a small smile. "_I love you, my Authiel._" he whispered.

"_I love you too._" His daughter responded leaning into his touch, but her eyes still showing her confusion.

Authiel was surprised when she watched her father unsheath his sword, grabbed Nimrodel's bridle and whispered something in a form of Elvish that she did not know. Dírhael began leading the horse slowly down the trail with Maia following behind.

Without warning arrows flew towards them from behind. Authiel cried out as one grazed the upper part of her right arm. She turned her head and could see a dozen or so Orcs charging through the woods.

"Yah!" Dírhael yelled, there was a smack as he hit the horse on the rump, and Nimrodel reared up and started galloping down the trail. Maia running after the mare, but quickly falling behind.

"PAPA!" Authiel cried out as she grabbed the saddle so she didn't tumble to the ground. Turning her head as tears fell from her eyes she watched her father charge towards the Orcs. The seasoned Ranger fighting to give his daughter a chance to make it out alive and complete his errand.

"Papa!" She cried again as the horse turned a corner in the path and Dírhael disappeared from her sight.

The time that passed from her father leaving her vision to the point when she reached her village was excruciating for the young girl. Her pony had disappeared some time ago as Maia could not keep up with the galloping horse of Dírhael. Authiel had tried to stop Nimrodel, but the horse had seemed possessed to get her back safely to the village, as if obeying Dírhael's command.

Authiel was a sight as she came galloping into the village. Tears running down her face, blood on her arm which was throbbing painfully and her screaming for Aranarth. The Dúnedain Chieftain came running out of his home and to the girl, pulling her down from the horse.

"By the love of the Valar, what has happened child?" He asked her.

"My Papa! Orcs!" Was all she was able to get out before falling into hysterics.

Without hesitation, Aranarth called his men to arms. He left Authiel with his wife to be tended too before mounting his horse with his Rangers. Authiel watched through her tears as the men galloped into the woods in the direction she had come from.

"Come here, dear." Aranarth's wife, Raina, gently took Authiel's hand. "Let me look at your wound. They will be back soon."

Raina managed to lead the distraught girl into her home offering words of comfort. The woman cleaned Authiel's arm and bound it with cloth, all the while the girl sobbed for her father.

Not long after there was a shout from a distance, but the word couldn't be made out. Then it became louder and it was easy to hear the call of 'Authiel!'

The girl bolted from Raina and ran out of the house with the woman chasing after her. Outside, Authiel saw one of the Rangers, named Baranor, jogging into camp, calling her name and looking about until he spotted the girl running towards him.

"Come with me, now." His voice was urgent, and he took her hand and they ran off in the direction he had come from.

Authiel had no problems keeping up with the Ranger as they raced through the trees. Minutes later, Authiel ripped her hand from Baranor as she saw Aranarth and his men walking through the forest, her scared pony being led by one of the men. Between them they carried a makeshift stretcher of branches and cloaks, and laid on the stretcher was the pale form of her father.

"Papa!" Authiel yelled and the tears sprung to her eyes instantly.

Aranarth signalled his men to lower the stretcher to the ground as the girl ran straight to them and fell to her knees next to her father.

"Papa!" Authiel cried again as she looked at Dírhael's pale face. A cloak was draped over his body, but there were spots of red already soaking through the fabric over his torso. His breathing was very shallow and there was some blood splattered on his face. In one hand he held the portrait of his wife over his chest, the other was empty, and his sheathed sword laid beside him.

The Ranger took a shallow breath and opened his blue eyes to look into the same blue eyes of his daughter, "There is my little Ranger." he managed to whisper out with a faint smile, and slowly lifted his empty hand to brush his fingers on Authiel's cheek.

The girl clung to his arm and held it against her as the tears continued to fall. "Don't leave me, Papa." she sobbed. "You promised."

"I know darling, but I must go." he said quietly and lowered his hand to her heart. "I will always be in here." Dírhael squeezed his eyes shut against the pain and took a shaky breath. He reopened them and reached over to hand Authiel the portrait of her mother. "This is yours now. Take care of it."

Authiel nodded her head as she took the frame in her hand. "I will."

"My sword." Dírhael said and his eyes moved to Aranarth. The Chieftain of the Dúnedain knelt next to his dear friend and laid the Ranger's sword in his hand to spare him the effort when he had so little strength left. "You will take care of her?" the dying man breathed out.

"As if she were my own daughter, my dear friend." Aranarth smiled down at Dírhael placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Dírhael shifted his eyes back to Authiel and smiled gently at her. He weakly held his sword out to the girl and she shifted her eyes to the blade and then back to her father. "Take this in memory of me. Whenever you use it, you will know that I will be there protecting and fighting right alongside you." Authiel reached out and took the hilt of her father's sword. "Now come here." And he held an arm out to her.

Authiel threw herself onto him in tears, she felt him tense up and grunt in pain but he held her close to his chest nonetheless. "I love you so much, Papa." she cried into his shoulder and neck.

"I love you too, my little one. More than you can possibly imagine." he whispered to her through shallow breathes. "I will always watch over you. Make me prouder than I already am, Authiel. My darling daughter. My little Ranger." Dírhael's eyes slid closed as he whispered his last words into Authiel's ear.

"I promise to make you proud." she spoke into his shoulder, but then she felt the hold he had on her lessen. She pushed herself up to look at his face and saw his eyes were closed and he was no longer breathing.

"Papa?" she asked and her voice cracked. When she received no reaction, fresh tears sprung to her eyes. "Papa?!" she cried again and shook him, when there was still no answer she broke down in complete hysterics. "Papa!" she yelled and fell onto Dírhael's chest, clinging to him as she cried out his name over and over again.

The assembled Rangers looked on with sorrow and grief at the distraught girl and their fallen kinsman. There was nothing they could have done to save him as he had given it all against the Orcs to make sure his daughter was not pursued. It was all they could do to rush him back towards the village and retrieve his daughter so that they could speak together one last time. Aranarth finally moved and knelt down beside Authiel, putting his hand on her shaking back and shoulder and tried to pry her away from Dírhael. She wouldn't budge.

"Come now, Authiel." his voice was gentle. "You must let him go."

"No!" the 8-year-old protested through her tears. "He'll come back to me. He promised never to leave me!"

"I'm sorry, Authiel." Aranarth moved closer to her. "He's not coming back." This time when he gently pulled her, she released her hold on Dírhael. She cast her tear stained face towards Aranarth and it broke his heart to see such sadness in her young eyes. He pulled her into his arms and held her to his chest as she erupted into tears once more and clung to him as if her life depended on it. "I'm so sorry, dear girl. Your father loved you very much and he gave his life so that you would be safe." he whispered to her as he rubbed her back and stood with her cradled in his arms. "Honor his memory and make him proud. He would not want you to grieve and spend your days in tears. He would want you to stay strong and keep a light heart." His words were kind, but they did nothing to ease the pain in the girl's heart.

He signalled his Rangers to lift the stretcher and another one picked up the frame and sword that Authiel had dropped when she threw herself into her father's arms. Together the group made their way back to the village, with the crying girl carried in their Chieftain's arms.

When the group entered the village, the people immediately fell into grief and mourning as they saw the body of Dírhael on the stretcher and his daughter in tears. Raina ran right to her husband and took the crying girl into her arms so that Aranarth could help his men with his fallen Ranger.

"Take her inside." he ordered and also handed his wife Dírhael's sword and the portrait of Elgarain.

The woman nodded and carried the girl to her home and offered what comfort she could, but Authiel wanted nothing but her father. So the girl cried as she clung to her father's sword and stared at her mother's picture.

That night the Dúnedain built a great pyre of wood and laid Dírhael's body on top in honor. He had been a loyal man to Aranarth and the Dúnedain as he completed his service as a Ranger through the long years. As custom, his family would place a burning torch on his pyre so that his soul may be sent to the heavens to watch over them. As such, Authiel was his only surviving family, so when the torch was handed to the emotionally unstable 8-year-old she nearly broke down in tears again. But the loving hand of Aranarth and Raina helped give her the strength to place the torch on the wood pyre. The village stood by Authiel's side in love, support, respect and mourning as they sent one of their own to the life beyond and his pyre turned to nothing but ash.

The next day, even though she was in grief she fulfilled the task her father gave her and made sure that Aranarth received the bundle of reports from Dírhael's saddlebag. The papers consisted of reports of Orcs moving through the areas around Rivendell and the Dúnedain villages. An issue and growing threat that had to be taken seriously and much planning was done in order to ensure the safety of the Dúnedain.


	3. Chapter 3

Days turned into weeks, yet still Authiel remained in her sorrow and spent most of her time in tears. She could be found sitting on her bed with her father's sword in her hands, holding onto it as if the blade were her lifeline.

Raina and Aranarth began to fear for the child, knowing that she was of Elvish blood and that she could possibly die from her grief. Out of worry and love for his dear friend's daughter, Aranarth wrote to Lord Elrond and told him all that had happened and asked for advice.

Weeks after the letter was sent, Aranarth was called outside as a messenger from Elrond came riding into the village. The Chieftain greeted the Elf, Caranthir was his name.

"Mae govannen, mellon nin." (Well met, my friend." Aranarth spoke in Elvish as he gripped forearms with the Elf.

"Aaye, Aranarth." (Hail, Aranarth.) Caranthir responded courteously. "I come on Lord Elrond's behalf, bearing a message for the young Lady Authiel." The Elf held out an envelope sealed with wax bearing Elrond's sigil and another smaller bundle wrapped in a deep blue cloth tied with silver silk.

Aranarth took the message and package from Caranthir. "I will take it to her immediately."

"I shall come with you, as Lord Elrond instructed me to wait for her answer." The Elf spoke and Aranarth gave him a curious look before casting his eyes to the letter in his hands.

"Very well. If you would follow me." Aranarth turned and headed back to his home where he knew Authiel was with his wife. The Elf followed the Ranger. "Can I offer you anything? Food or drink?" Aranarth asked as he opened the door to his home and let Caranthir enter before him.

"No, thank you." he politely declined. "Greetings Lady," Caranthir bowed his head when he saw Raina come from a room when she heard the two enter.

"And to you as well, My Lord." Raina smiled at him and did a small curtsy. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"He comes bearing a message from Lord Elrond to Authiel. Where is she?" Aranarth explained.

Raina sighed and her eyes became sad. "Where she has been for weeks. Sitting on her bed in tears."

Aranarth cast his eyes to Authiel's room and sighed. He motioned to the Elf to wait where he was and he alone went to the girls room. "Authiel?" He asked gently as he walked through the door.

Authiel looked up from where she laid curled up on her bed. Dírhael's sword was laid beside her and she had been looking at her mother.

"Yes, Uncle Aranarth?" Authiel's tired voice answered him. She had taken to calling him and Raina aunt and uncle. They had always been such to her even though they weren't related by blood. It was due to her father being very close friends with the two and that Authiel was often left in their care.

Aranarth walked towards her bed and sat down on the edge, Raina moved to stand in the doorway. "There is a message for you, from Lord Elrond."

Authiel sat up and looked at the Ranger with confusion. "For me?"

"Yes, for you. Caranthir was sent to deliver it to you." Aranarth told her and watched as the girl perked up at the mention of the name of her father's friend. "Would you like to open it? I can read it to you."

Authiel shook her head and the Chieftain handed her first the small bundle of blue cloth. The girl carefully sat it in her lap and began unwinding the fabric from the object. As soon as it was unwrapped, Authiel burst into tears and Aranarth pulled her into his arms to console her.

"Hush now," he said gently. "This is a very thoughtful gift." Aranarth glanced to his wife and he could see the few tears in her eyes, she had caught a glimpse of the object as well.

The Ranger felt Authiel nod her head in agreement and she pulled back from him sniffling. Then something happened that her two caregivers had not seen in weeks. Authiel smiled. She smiled brightly with tears in her eyes as she looked down at the object in her hands. It was a small silver frame, the same size and shape as the one that held the picture of her mother, but this one had a painting of her father.

"Now I can see my parents together." Authiel spoke and reached for her other frame, holding them next to one another and looking at her mother and father with a smile.

Aranarth risked a quick glance to Raina and saw her smiling, Caranthir had come to the doorway as well. He too bore a small smile to see his friend's daughter smiling and not crying. The Ranger looked down at the letter he still held in his hands.

"Would you like me to read this too you?" he asked.

Authiel tore her eyes from her pictures and looked at him. She nodded her head and scooted closer to Aranarth. With her frames held to her heart she peered over the Ranger's arm as he opened the letter to show an elegant scrolling script. The girl glanced up at Aranarth, as she had yet to learn Elvish in it's written form, so she couldn't understand anything save for a few words.

Aranarth cleared his throat and began reading.

"'Dearest Authiel,

News of the terrible fate that befell your father has reached my ears. I am so sorry for your loss and the blow this is to your heart. Know that your father was a well loved and respected man here in Imladris. The valley is singing and praying in honor of his memory and we are thinking of you.

To help you through this painful time I have sent you a portrait of your father. It was made by the same Elf who created the one of your mother. It is my hope that this addition will help you find strength and courage in the days to come.

I have heard that you have fallen hard into mourning. Those closest to you and love you dearly fear what will happen if you continue down this path. To avoid such an event I send you words of comfort in the best way that I can.

Authiel Dúnadan, you are your father's daughter. You have his strength and courage, but most importantly you have his resilience. He went through a terrible time when your mother passed away, but he endured because of his love for you. Even just a few hours old you had captured his heart and helped him through his grief. I understand that he gave his life so that you could escape unharmed. It is a heavy price to pay, but one that I'm sure he would pay over and over again to see that you live.

Should you not honor this sacrifice? There are tears, yes, sorrow and mourning, but you must rise up. Find the strength that flows in your blood to overcome the fear and sadness that you feel. Find the same courage that your father found as he defended you to face whatever the unknown brings your way.

You are not alone in this world, dear one. Many love you and would see you smile again and not grieve. Your father would not want you to spend your days in tears, nor would your mother. They would want you to live a joyful life. Full of adventure and hope. They are watching you now from the stars, hoping that you pull yourself from this shadow.

So, Authiel Dúnadan, what will you do now? Your father wanted you to be a Ranger and your mother gave you the namesake of Battle Maiden. I foresee that your fate lies down this path, so find the strength to take up your father's sword and make your parents proud. Help those around you and live the life you've been gifted by your parent's ultimate sacrifice. That is all they ever wanted for you.

I hope these words have helped you, even for one so young as you. I want you to know that you are welcome in Imladris at any time. You have the blood of my people flowing in your veins and you are well loved and adored here by many. I offer my house to you, if you so choose to come here and live. I leave that choice to you and await your answer.

You have my love.

Elrond.'"

Aranarth finished reading and folded the letter handing it to Authiel. The girl was quiet as she took the parchment in her hand and stared at it. The Ranger looked to his wife and guest and they were quiet and thoughtful as they looked at the little one.

Aranarth placed a hand on Authiel's shoulder, causing her to look at him. "Lord Elrond's words are true, regarding what your mother and father wanted for you. Only you can find the strength to push past your grief, and I know you can. As for his offer, the choice is yours to make, little one. I would gladly keep you here with myself and Raina. We will care for you and teach you all that we know. Raise you as if you were our own daughter. We'll train you as a Ranger if that is your wish when you're old enough. Though if you want to live in Rivendell we will not stop you. The Elven city is much a home to you as it is here. You are of their blood. There you will learn much more than you will here. The village would be sad to see you leave, but if that is what you wish and makes you happy then we will accept it."

The small 8-year-old looked up at the Chieftain of the Dúnedain and seemed to grow in years. Her eyes still held an immense sadness, but there was something else that had surfaced. A newly found inner strength and determination had found it's way into Authiel's heart. Aranarth was nearly taken aback by the girl.

Authiel finally spoke and her voice was calm and quiet. "I told my Papa that I wanted to be the very best Ranger. I promised him I would make him proud. I will stay here and continue to learn the ways of the Dúnedain. Rivendell is my favorite place in the world but it is not my true home. I belong here, for now at least. Maybe my adventures will lead me to Rivendell one day, but this is where I will stay."

Aranarth smiled at the girl that seemed to grow wiser than her years. "If that is your wish."

"I will inform Lord Elrond of your choice, Lady Authiel." Caranthir spoke to the girl as he came to kneel in front of her and took one of her hands. "He wanted to make sure that you knew that his invitation is always open to you, should you ever change your mind."

"I understand." Authiel said quietly.

Caranthir nodded his head to her, "It seems you have much to think about. Take care of yourself, Authiel. I miss your father and will miss seeing you running through the paths of Rivendell. I hope that you will still visit us." Authiel nodded and the Elf embraced the girl before looking to Aranarth and his wife. "I will take my leave, it is still early in the day and I must return to Rivendell." Caranthir said as he rose to his feet.

"Of course, but you are welcome you stay." Raina told him.

"I thank you, but I should start my journey." Caranthir responded politely.

"We will see to it that you are properly supplied." Aranarth told him from his spot next to Authiel, and the Elf nodded his thanks.

Aranarth and Raina looked back to Authiel to find her smiling down at her two pictures. The letter from Elrond lay beside her alongside her father's sword. To them it seemed that they no longer had to worry about the girl. Seeing that she was occupied, the two Dúnedain led the Elf from the room to see that he was prepared for his journey.

From that day forward, Authiel began to return back to her normal self. She smiled and laughed more. Went outside to play with the other children and helped the adults when needed. Her eyes still held sorrow and she could be found sometimes looking at the portraits of her parents with longing, but she had a light of happiness back in her life. Often she would talk to her parent's paintings, telling them all that she had done and her excitement to begin training as a Ranger. In time, Aranarth kept his word and when she turned 10 she began her official training as a Ranger of the North.

**Third Age 1988**

Aranarth watched from the sidelines with his wife as one of his men went through sword movements with the small ground of assembled 10-year-olds. The two smiled as they watched Authiel replicate the moves precisely from her spot amongst the boys. She had the grace and fluidity of the Elves and her father's early teachings had helped her a great deal.

"She's good. Dírhael taught her well." Aranarth commented to his wife.

"Yes, but is it really a good idea to let her be a Ranger? It's a very dangerous lifestyle." Raina worried for the girl she saw as her own daughter.

"She knows what she is asking for and it's what her father wished. Authiel is determined to make him proud and avenge his death." Aranarth responded as his eyes followed Authiel as she and the boys were split into pairs to practice with wooden swords.

Raina sighed, "Such a course could lead to her own death."

Aranarth looked at his wife and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "She'll be alright. The blood of her father and mother runs in her veins. She'll be a strong and intelligent fighter."

The two turned their eyes to Authiel and the boy she was sparing. He was a little taller than her and had a slightly bigger build. His skill was equal to hers as he had started swordplay early with his father like she had done.

The two children attacked and blocked as they danced around the small area. In an instant Authiel found herself on her back and the boys sword on her chest.

"I win! You're dead." he said arrogantly with a smile on her face.

Authiel narrowed her eyes at him and pushed the sword away. She climbed back to her feet and took up the fighting stance her father taught her. The boy laughed and then the two were fighting again. Within minutes, Authiel found herself in the dirt again her sword feet from her.

"You're dead again!" the boy taunted the girl.

Raina looked to her husband, hoping he would step in and stop Authiel's torment. He did nothing, just watched with a steadfast composure as the little Half-Elf picked herself up from the ground, retrieved her sword and took up a fighting stance once more.

Authiel and her opponent attacked each other once more. She fought harder, but unfortunately she found herself hitting her knees hard on the ground. She cried out a little and tried to keep back her tears as she felt her knees and palms scrap against the dirt.

Raina made to rush forward, but was stopped with Aranarth's arms going her waist.

"Let me go to her." Raina protested.

"No. This will make her stronger. She must figure this out herself." Aranarth told his wife and kept a hold on her.

"But she's just a girl!" Raina tried to pull away from Aranarth but he held fast. "Do you want to see her hurt and tormented?"

"No." Aranarth answered and Raina looked at him. "But like you said, she's a girl. I'm sorry my love, but if Authiel wishes the life of a Ranger she will meet much disrespect and taunting in her life because she's a girl. She has to learn how to deal with it."

"Are you ready to give up?" The boy jeered at Authiel and drew her foster parents attention. "You shouldn't be fighting anyway, you're a girl. This is for boys." Authiel climbed to her feet and retrieved her sword, remaining silent and ignoring the boys taunts. "You're probably losing because your father taught you to fight. No wonder he's dead."

Authiel stopped her movements and her eyes were wider as tears started to fill them. Aranarth and Raina shared a concerned look as the boy took his taunting one step too far.

"Are you going to cry now?" The boy taunted. "Too bad you can't run home and cry to your parents."

This time Aranarth moved to step in, fearing how upset Authiel would become, but he stopped short. The little girl gave an enraged cry and turned around to charge at the boy. She threw a flurry of attacks at him which he barely managed to block. Then his sword went flying and she hit him hard in the back of the knees with her wooden sword sending him to the dirt. She made sure he had nowhere to go when she pushed him roughly to the ground and held her sword at his throat.

"My parents were great people. You better learn to respect and honor them or you'll have to deal with me." Authiel ground out with tears and anger in her eyes. "If not for my father's sacrifice I wouldn't have escaped the Orcs that killed him and delivered reports to our Lord that saved our village. You, I'm sure, would be dead as you've never set foot in the wilds like I have. Remember that the next time you're walking alone. I could be anywhere blending into the shadows." She threw her sword down and walked away from him as he started to cry for his mother. Authiel didn't even look at Aranarth and Raina as she walked passed the two and towards the home they shared.

Aranarth and Raina looked at one another. "She is strong and resilient just like her father." the Chieftain told his wife. "We best leave her be for now."

From that day on, the other boys that trained with Authiel attempted to stay out of her way. They had witnessed what she had done to their friend and how their trainer had not stopped her from doing so. Through her training she perfected what her father taught her and learned new things in the ways of combat and the wild. Through the years she would come to find herself to be one of the better Rangers of the Dúnedain, but that was not all fate had in store for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Third Age 2011-2012**

Authiel walked out of the small home that she had once shared with her parents. The people of the village had kept the house up so that when she was older she could live there again. She was now a 34 year old woman and had taken after her mother in looks. She was slender and tall, reaching a height of 6 foot. Her face was fair with full lips that were usually always smiling. Her bright sapphire eyes were always dancing with life and mischief. The soft points of her Elven ears peaked through the slight wave of her brown hair that reached down to her lower back, but was usually kept in a braid.

She was clad in the garb of the Dúnedain Rangers. She wore a dark brown cloak tied by a cord at her neck. Underneath her cloak she was wearing a pair of black breeches, with dark leather boots over them. She wore a light tunic, grey in color, and over that was a formfitting brown leather tabard with ties running down the front. Pinned on the left shoulder of her tabard was a silver six-pointed star. The sign that she was of the Dúnedain and a Ranger. Around her neck was a dark green scarf that she brought up sometimes to cover the lower half of her face. A leather belt with a silver buckle was around her small waist. She also had on a long dark green leather overcoat that ended at the back of her knees. Across her back was a quiver of arrows and a bow, along with what appeared to be a roll of leather that carried various items such as bandages and healing herbs. In her hand she held the straps of a pack that held extra tunics, breeches, and some food, as well as a wet stone for sharpening her weapons. At her waist she carried a dagger on her right hip, the one that she had since she was a child. But on her left hip she now carried a sheathed sword, the sword of her father. There was a small brown leather bag on her belt that carried a few coins or any little things she found or needed along her journey. She looked every part of a Ranger and she was as capable as she looked.

As Authiel walked out into the orange glow of dawn she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Taking in the smell of the Fall season. The trees that surrounded the small Dúnedain village were starting to turn colors. The gentle breeze brought the crisp smell of the season's change. She opened her eyes and glanced around at the people that were out and about already. Getting on with their daily lives and trades.

The village wasn't large, only about 50 men, women and children were present. It was by the request of Aranarth that the Dúnedain spread out in small villages, in secret from the rest of Middle-Earth. He was trying to preserve his people and protect the line of Kings. Him being the only one left of that bloodline for the present time. His wife, Raina, was finally with child and was the reason for Authiel to be up early and so fully armed.

Aranarth was headed to war in the coming months. He was accompanying the army of Gondor into Agmar to hopefully throw down the evil that dwelt there. Authiel had begged him to let her go with him, but he would have none of it. Instead, he wanted her to first accompany himself, his wife, and a few Rangers to Rivendell. He would stay there until his child was born and then would leave with the Rangers to meet up with the Gondor Army that would head North. Authiel, however, would stay in Rivendell with Raina and his child, to watch over and protect her while he was away. Authiel was not happy with such a charge, but did as asked. She was loyal to him after all. Him and the Dúnedain.

Breaking herself from her thoughts, Authiel made her way towards Aranarth and Raina's home. Just as she reached for the door, it opened and the Dúnedain Chieftain stepped out leading his wife. Aranarth was in his Ranger's attire and his wife was in a pair of breeches and a loose tunic that went over her 5 month pregnant belly. She had a warm cloak about her shoulders.

"Shall I go and make sure that yours and Raina's horses are prepared?" Authiel asked him and he nodded.

Authiel walked away quickly and headed to where their horses were kept. The 5 other Rangers that would be accompanying them were already there saddling up their horses and preparing for their journey. She greeted the 5 men with a smile and moved to her own horse. She quickly saddle the mare up and attached her pack to the saddle. When she finished, she moved to Aranarth's horse as another Ranger saddled up a horse for Raina.

Just as they finished their preparations Aranarth and Raina walked up. The men acknowledged their Chieftain and his wife before mounting their horses. Aranarth helped Raina up in the saddle as Authiel held the reins. Once she was settled, the two moved to their own horses.

Aranarth rode over to Authiel, "Will you stay close to Raina for me?" he asked her.

Authiel smiled at him and nodded. "Of course, My Lord. I will be sure that no harm befalls her." Aranarth smiled and the small company headed into the forests of Lindon.

It would be about a 700 mile journey to their destination through woods, fields, and marshes. They would walk their horses most of the way, and by Aranarth's reckoning it would take two months for them to reach Rivendell if all went well.

Days went by and the company had no problems, and as the days turned into weeks with no sight of Orcs or other dark creatures, the hearts of the Rangers lightened. They joked around with one another, often playing pranks, or just talking. Raina found great amusement in watching her husband and the woman that she saw as a daughter joke with the men. It was surreal to all of them. To be in such a dark time, yet be so carefree at times.

With the luck of the Valar gracing them, they reached Rivendell with no dilemma, though a week behind schedule. Raina's growing stomach had caused her some discomfort and they had to adjust their route and stop more frequently for her. She was now 7 and a half months along.

In Rivendell, the Rangers spent time practicing their skills and learning more lore and songs of the Elves. Aranarth stayed with Raina most of the time, making sure that she was comfortable. Authiel would join Aranarth and Raina on some days, and others she spent speaking and catching up with old friend's of her and her late father. She explored the wilderness around Rivendell becoming familiar with it once again.

Not a month after they had arrived, in the first cold month of the new year, Authiel was summoned to the chambers of Aranarth and Raina. The Lady had gone into labor early, and this worried both Aranarth and Lord Elrond who would help the midwives with the delivery.

Authiel had arrived in front of the door of Raina's room and she found Aranarth pacing. "Aranarth?" she asked cautiously.

Aranarth looked up and gave her a small smile. "Raina is in labor." he stated and there was a cry of pain from inside the room. Aranarth paled looking at the door and turned to Authiel. "I fear for her and our child." he whispered.

Authiel stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Aranarth. "Do not fear, My Lord. Raina is very strong and will not fail you. She will pull through." she whispered. Aranarth let out a small laugh and Authiel stepped back and looked at him confused. "Why do you laugh?" she asked in all seriousness.

"Do not worry, my dear Authiel. I have not lost my mind. I merely just remember saying something along those lines 34 years ago, to your father, as he stood here and had the same fears as I do now." Aranarth told her and she nodded understandingly. Aranarth's face became grave suddenly. "Though, no matter what I said to comfort your father, your mother still passed away bringing you into this world."

They were silent after that and remained so for many hours into the night. Aranarth paced and kept looking to the door, wishing that it would open and Elrond would come out bearing news. Authiel sat on one of the wooden benches in the hallway watching the man that she had never seen falter and panic, succumb to his fear.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door finally opened. Aranarth and Authiel looked up and saw Lord Elrond come out carrying a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket.

"Lord Aranarth," he addressed the Dúnedain Chieftain. "You have a son."

Aranarth stepped forward and took the baby boy from Elrond's arms. He looked down in amazement at the small life in his arms. The child had a tuff of dark brown hair and brown eyes. Aranarth smiled and gently stroked his son's cheek.

"Arahael, you shall be called." he whispered. Aranarth looked up at Elrond. "What of Raina?"

Elrond looked grave. "I am sorry, my friend. She does not have much strength left. I'm afraid she will depart from this world before the dawn breaks."

Aranarth paled and looked down at his son. "May I see her?" he whispered.

"Of course." Elrond stepped aside and let him enter the room.

Authiel sat and had watched the scene as tears started to slide down her cheeks. The woman who had been like a mother to her would be gone soon. Leaving behind a wounded man and a helpless baby. It was too much to bear and she choked on her tears.

Elrond heard her and saw her sitting on the bench with her head in her hands. He walked over and sat down next to her, taking the sobbing woman in his arms.

"Do not cry, Authiel Dúnadan." he whispered to her after a few minutes. "Lady Raina was not grieving when I gave her the news." Authiel looked up at him as the tears slid down her face. "She is very proud that she was able to bring a son into this world that will carry on the line of Númenor. You should not grieve as she will forever be in your heart, and the hearts of Aranarth and Arahael."

Authiel nodded to Lord Elrond, but still the tears would not cease. "It is just so hard, Lord Elrond. She is the only mother figure that I have known, and now she is gone." she choked as another wave of tears hit her and she buried her face in the Elf Lord's robes.

Elrond stroked her hair and held her as she cried. After some time, she had become silent and he looked down to see that she had cried herself to sleep. Elrond, being as careful as he could, moved to pick up the Half-Elf and carried her to her room.

As he laid her down on her bed and covered her up, he spoke quietly in Elvish. "_Sleep while you can_, Authiel. _You shall play a vital part in the lives of the Heirs of Isildur and Chieftains of the Dúnedain._" He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and left the room.

At mid-day Authiel was awakened by the sound of someone knocking on her door. She opened her eyes and looked around confused that she was in her room and still in the clothes that she had worn the previous day. Then the sad events of last night came back to her and she remembered crying into Elrond's shoulder.

'He must have brought me here.' she thought to herself as she climbed out of bed.

She went to the door and pulled it opened, revealing a very tired looking Aranarth holding his son, Arahael, in his arms.

"Did I wake you?" he questioned, taking in her rumpled appearance.

Authiel smiled gently at him, "Yes, but it is of no matter. How are you faring?" Aranarth looked solemn, and she knew by that look, Raina had indeed passed away. "I am sorry." she whispered, embracing him and being careful not to crush the newborn.

Aranarth sighed deeply. "Thank you." he whispered. "Raina was not upset about her fate. She counseled me and said she would always be here." he stopped and looked down at his son as he squirmed, and smiled. "She has given me the most precious gift."

Authiel smiled as she looked at the baby. He was beautiful and she could tell that he held both his father's strength and mother's wisdom. "He is indeed precious." she told him as she reached out and gently touched his little hand.

Aranarth looked up at her and became serious. "That is the reason why it will break my heart when I ask you of something." Authiel furrowed her brows and met his eyes. "After we perform the funeral ceremony for Raina," he paused composing himself, "I want you to remain here and care for Arahael." Authiel's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her. "Please, Authiel. I trust you above all others. Arahael is the only one that carries my blood. The blood of the Kings, of Isildur. I know that you will protect and guide him. I will be in battle and if I fall, I will do so knowing that there is still hope for our people. Please, Authiel, say that you will do this." Aranarth pleaded with her.

Authiel looked at him unable to speak and then down at the child he held. "It is such a strange fate that the hope and legacy of our people has fallen on the shoulders of one so small and young." she whispered, then she met Aranarth's eyes and nodded. "I will do as you ask. You have my word that nothing will befall him as long as I am there to protect him. I will lay down my very life for him." she spoke full of confidence and determination.

Aranarth smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, my friend. You have put my heart and mind at ease." He then held Arahael out to her. "Will you be able to care for him for a few hours while I make the preparations for Raina?"

Authiel smiled and nodded. "Of course, My Lord." She gently took the baby from him and held Arahael close to her chest. The baby snuggling in closer, causing her to laugh lightly.

"Thank you." Aranarth gave her a slight bow, which threw her off guard. "I will take my leave for now. I will send one of the men back to our village to inform them of my plans." He looked down at his son, then placed a kiss on the baby's head before heading down the hall.

Authiel was left alone with Arahael. She looked down at the baby boy who was staring up at her with his large brown eyes. "What shall we do, tithen pen?"(Little One) Authiel walked to her bed and laid the baby gently in the middle. She quickly changed and picked up Arahael before leaving the room and venturing outside.

She found her way to the gardens and sat down on one of the benches talking to Arahael. He was looking around taking in all the sights and sounds of the new world around him. Authiel smiled, "You will be a good Ranger like your father if you keep that up." she told him.

After an hour or so the little Lord became fussy and started crying. Authiel tried everything she knew to soothe the baby, but nothing worked. She was about to give up, but then started rocking him and began to sing gently, making up the words as she went. Arahael quieted instantly at the sound of her soft voice.

"Out of the mist of history  
He'll come again  
Sailing on ships across the sea  
To a wounded Nation

Signs of a saviour  
Like fire on the water  
It's what we prayed for  
One of our own

Just wait  
Though wide he may roam  
Always  
A hero comes home  
He goes where no one has gone  
But always  
A hero comes home

Deep in the heart of darkness sparks  
A dream of light  
Surrounded by hopelessness  
He finds the will to fight

There's no surrender  
Always remember  
It doesn't end here  
We're not alone

Just wait  
Though wide he may roam  
Always  
A hero comes home  
He goes where no one has gone  
But always  
A hero comes home

And he will come back on the crimson tide  
Dead or alive  
And even though we know the bridge has burned  
He will return  
He will return

Just wait  
Though wide he may roam  
Always  
A hero comes home  
He knows of places unknown  
Always  
A hero comes home

Someday they'll carve in stone  
"The hero comes home"

He goes and comes back alone  
But always  
A hero comes home

Just wait  
Though wide he may roam  
Always  
A hero comes home"

(Copyright of Aerostation Corporation; Universal Music Corp. Written by Glen Ballard and Alan Silvestri, Performed by Idina Menzel)

Arahael looked up at her with bright eyes and she smiled at him.

"A strange song to be singing to my son." Aranarth spoke from behind her.

Authiel jumped, not having heard him approach. She turned and looked at her Lord smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry if you do not approve of it. I will not sing it again if you wish."

Aranarth smiled and looked at the young woman in front of him. "No." he whispered. "Sing it to him always. I think the words of your song will come true one day. That a hero will come home and return the glory of our kingdom and people. Sing it to all of those that follow in my line until the King is returned."

Authiel thought for a moment about this and nodded. "I shall."

**Through the years of Third Age 2012-2930**

With those two simple words, Authiel went from being the Daughter of Dírhael and Elgarain, Half-Elven Dúnedain Ranger of the North to being the Guardian of all that followed in the blood line of Aranarth and Arahael, the descendents of Isildur. With every generation she watched over the sons in Rivendell until they were 10 years old and were returned to their Dúnedain village to begin their training under their fathers and Rangers. When their training had been completed, the young Lords would usually venture into the wild and roam for years. Returning every so often to the village with news from the world.

Authiel would shadow them every step of the way as they dwelt in the wild. She would be a shadow amongst the trees or hills. Either being so close to the young man at night that the glow of their fires would hit her face, or only a day or so behind, tracking the young Ranger. She was never spotted by them, however, no matter how well their training had been and how much they excelled in their skills, they were no match for her Elvish abilities. But when they needed her she was there. Jumping into scrimmages with Orcs, and surprising both the enemy and the Ranger, or helping tend to their wounds. But always making sure that they lived, no matter the cost to her.

Authiel continued this for 14 generations of young Dúnedain Chieftains, their names as follows: Arahael, Aranuir, Aravir, Aragorn I, Araglas, Arahad I, Aragost, Aravorn, Arahad II, Arassuil, Arathorn I, Argonui, Arador, and Arathorn II. For 918 years she watched as generations of the royal bloodline ruled in times of peace and in darkness. As the power of Lord Sauron increased so did his reach to peaceful lands. She had watched her friends and Chieftains die before her eyes while she fought to protect them. Times where she too had almost lost her life, lying bloody and helpless on a battlefield, but the Valar made her endure her grief when she failed to protect the Chieftain.

Though, with Arathorn II her world had drastically changed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Third Age 2930-2931**

**Authiel is now 952 years old.**

Authiel sat by the small fire in the hidden Dúnedain settlement of Taurdal. The settlement of Lindon that she had known for years had been attacked long ago. The Dúnedain had survived the attack but were forced to move, now with that location compromised. They had found the forests of Taurdal, Northwest of Rivendell, to suit them. Being close to Rivendell also had the advantages of calling for aid if the need ever arose.

Authiel glanced at the man who sat beside her and smiled gently. He was 57 years old, but looked much younger, even through the weathered skin of his face. His dark brown hair hung about his shoulders, with slight bangs covering his grey eyes. A beard and mustache were present. This was Arathorn II, 15th Chieftain of the Dúnedain. And by far, he was the closest friend that Authiel ever had. Out of all those that she had cared for through the years, it was he that had gotten the closest to her. They were hardly seen without the other and always enjoying each other's company, joking and laughing. Many believed the two would marry, but Arathorn was more like a brother to Authiel, than a friend, fellow Ranger, or even her Chieftain. Besides he had found love and married a woman named Gilraen only a year before this night.

Authiel turned back to the fire as the two sat in silence. The sun had set a while ago, and they were the only ones still outside. All the others had gone into their homes, even Arathorn's wife had retired for the night. The only Rangers left outside were the watches, and the glows of their small fires could be seen spotted throughout the forests.

Arathorn sighed deeply and put his head in his hands. Authiel looked over at him and frowned. She knew he was worn out, both emotionally and physically. His father, Arador, had been slain a few days ago in the Fells by Hill Trolls while hunting an Orc party. Yesterday they had burned him, as tradition among their people. But tonight, Arathorn had confided in her that the Orcs were on a mission from Sauron. They were hunting down the Heirs of Isildur. Him now being the last of that bloodline. He had no sons and the Ring of Barahir that was now on his finger pegged him as a target. Out of all of his forefathers, he was the one in which so much now rested on his shoulders.

Authiel reached over and laid a comforting hand on his back. Arathorn looked up at her grimly. "I'm afraid, Authiel." he whispered to her.

"I know." she replied, rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

"What if I fail? What happens if the line of Isildur finds it's bitter end in me? All of the pain and trouble our people have suffered all these years will be in vain." He spoke to her gravely.

Authiel moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. She reached up and stroked his hair, much like she had done when he was a small child in Rivendell.

She started to speak gently to him. "If you fail, then the line of Kings will be broken. The Dúnedain will fall into darkness, and will eventually fade and vanish from Middle-Earth. Evil will prevail and the free peoples of this world will suffer." She felt his arms tighten around her as she bluntly stated this doom. "But," she whispered gently, lifting his face up from her shoulder and looking him in the eyes. "But I don't think that will be your fate. You will prevail in either having a son and continuing the line or assuming the throne yourself. You have the strong will and strength like the Kings of Old. A true heir of Kings. You will not fail." She laid a hand on his cheek and leaned up placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Arathorn smiled and embraced her tightly. "_Hannon le, meld mellon nin._" (Thank you, my dear friend.) He whispered. "You have always known what to say to ease my heart. I do not know what I would do if you were not in my life."

She laughed lightly, "You would have found another to give you counsel."

Arathorn smiled broadly as he released her. "Indeed, and most likely better counsel." he joked with her and she hit him playfully in the shoulder feigning hurt.

They remained in front of their small fire for a while longer, but Arathorn finally stood and looked down at her. He held out his hand to help her up and she took it with a smile.

"I must retire for the night or I fear I will have an angry wife if I do not return." He said jokingly.

Authiel smiled, "I believe you would be correct. I think I will go and help the watch, for I am not yet ready for sleep."

Arathorn nodded, "If that is what you wish." He embraced her once again. "_Mána dú_" (Good night.)

_"Lóre mae_" (Sleep well) she responded as he released her.

Arathorn nodded at her once more before leaving her by the fireside. She watched him retreat towards his home and turned to the fire. She kicked some dirt on it to extinguish the flames. Then using the Elven sight she was blessed with, easily made her way through the dark towards one of the night watches.

About a month later Arathorn was seen running through the village with a broad smile on his face and joy in his eyes. He kept stopping and asking his friends if they had seen Authiel anywhere. They had told her she was down by the river that ran through the forest not too far from their village.

Arathorn ran off into the woods and made his way to the river. Running through the trees he slowed as he drew closer to the river. A glint of mischief coming to his eyes. He silenced his footfalls and crept through the trees and smiled when he saw Authiel standing by the river, humming to herself. She had often found solitude and comfort by the river, Arathorn felt like a fool for not thinking of going there sooner when he didn't find her at her home.

"You know you can never sneak up on me, Arathorn." she spoke quietly.

Arathorn sighed defeated and emerged from the trees. "You ruined my fun." he said jokingly. "Just once I would like to surprise you."

"That has only happened once, by your forefather Aranarth, and I was still very young and distracted at the time." Authiel spoke as she turned and smiled. Then she gave a questioning look when she saw the look of pure happiness on his face. "What has happened to bring such an expression of joy to you?"

Arathorn ran over to her and embraced her tightly, then pulled away leaving his hands on her shoulders. "You spoke the truth a month ago." he said, "Gilraen is with child!"

Authiel's face broke into a smile and she hugged him. "Congratulations, my dear friend!"

"I should have never despaired. You were right all along." Arathorn stated.

Authiel released him, and looked him over, she placed a hand on his cheek. "I remember when you were a small child running from me in Rivendell, how much you have grown, and now having a child of your own." Arathorn's eyes lit up as he remembered tormenting her when he was younger. "Now I must ask you, are we to travel to Rivendell so that Gilraen will give birth there? That has been the custom of your forefathers for centuries."

Arathorn moved away from her and paced. His head was cast down and he had a hand on his chin deep in thought. Authiel stood quietly observing her friend. After a few minutes he stopped and looked at her. "No." he said finally. "The days have become darker and I do not wish to risk her or my unborn child in travel. She will give birth here." Authiel nodded, agreeing with him. "But," he paused walking towards her. "If you would allow me not to break from one tradition. I would ask you to continue your guardianship."

Authiel smiled at him and shook her head in disbelief. "After all these years, do you still not know me?" He looked at her with a puzzled expression. "My loyalty and devotion has always been to the Dúnedain and their future. I promised your forefather to always protect the line of Kings and I will stand by that pledge until the end of my days."

Arathorn smiled gratefully and bowed his head. "Thank you, Authiel."

Months later, on March 1st 2931 Third Age, Authiel stood outside Arathorn and Gilraen's house with the rest of the village. Gilraen was in childbirth, with Arathorn by her side, and those outside were awaiting to hear the news of their child.

Eventually, Arathorn came out through the doorway a small bundle in his arms. He looked up to his friends and smiled broadly.

A fellow Ranger and good friend of Arathorn and Authiel named Halbaron, spoke beside his Chieftain. "Behold, Aragorn II, son of Arathorn, Lord of the Dúnedain, son of Elendil of Númenor, the heir of Isildur. Hail Aragorn!"

"Hail Aragorn!" the village chorused together.

Arathorn stepped forward towards Authiel, he met her eyes and smiled. He held his son out to her, and she gently took Aragorn and held him close to her chest, smiling at the beautiful baby. He looked exactly like Arathorn had when he was born. Dark brown hair and beautiful grey eyes.

Authiel looked up at Arathorn and smiled. "I swear that he will always be safe under my watchful eyes. He will be strong and wise, like his father."

Arathorn nodded his thanks and looked to his son, gently stroking his head. "Aragorn, my son, this is Authiel. She will watch over you always. You will never have to fear anything with her around."

Authiel suddenly started singing softly. The song that she had made up and sung for the first time when she had watched Arahael in the gardens of Rivendell long ago.

Arathorn looked at her puzzled when she finished the song. "You have not sung that since I was child." he stated gently.

Authiel looked at him and smiled. "I have a strange feeling that I made the song for this,_ tithen pen_."(Little One)

Arathorn looked at her with a puzzled look, "Strange, when Ivorwen held him she said that he would have his name sake of Kingly-Valar, and that she could see a green stone upon his breast and from that his true name will come, and his chief renown, for he shall be a healer and a renewer."

Authiel looked up him with furrowed brows, thinking over what he had said. Many times Gilraen's mother, Ivorwen, had spoken of things that had come to pass, so there was no reason to doubt what she had said. "We can only hope." She whispered and handed Aragorn back to Arathorn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Third Age 2933**

**Authiel is now 956 years old.**

**Arathorn is now 60 years old.**

**Aragorn is now 2 years old.**

By the Valar of the Lord and his Rangers, the Dúnedain had a measure of peace. And the child, Aragorn, grew swiftly and happily. He was often seen with Arathorn, playing with small wooden swords. Gilraen and Authiel on the sidelines watching and laughing happily.

Aragorn had grown quite attached to Authiel, calling her "El', as he was not able to pronounce her name. The nickname also reminding her fondly of her father as he had used the name as well. Often as she sat and watched him and Arathorn play, Aragorn would run over and tackle her, then pull her over to join in their battles, where for some reason she always played the Orc or Troll, much to Arathorn's amusement.

One afternoon, Authiel was standing with young Halbarad, son of Halbaron. She was helping him watch over and train the young boys that had just come of age to become Rangers. She looked up from the boys practicing and saw Arathorn walking with Gilraen, Halbaron, and his wife, Evonyn. Young Aragorn was walking in front of them with his wooden sword that was always with him as he explored everything as all 2 year olds did.

Authiel nodded at Arathorn when they saw one another. Aragorn, however, spotted Authiel and Halbarad and had quite a different reaction. He gave a small battle cry, raising his wooden sword and ran at the two. Arathorn and Gilraen laughed as Aragorn ran to attack Authiel, but Halbarad intercepted him, picking up the laughing child.

Halbarad then did something very unexpected. He lifted the small battle standard that was in the ground beside them. A black banner with the white tree of Gondor painted on it. He then stabbed it back in the ground and looked at Aragorn with a smile.

In a clear voice he spoke. "I claim this field in the name of the King."

Authiel's eyes widened as she watched the scene play out in front of her. She felt lightheaded and touched a hand to her forehead. The strange feeling that had come over her when she first held Aragorn coming back to her. Lines from her song coming to her head. 'Out of the mists of history, he'll come again...Signs of a savior...It's what we prayed for, one of our own.'

"I wonder if he really is that hero." she whispered as she tried to regain her senses.

"Did you say something, Authiel?" Halbarad asked turning to her.

Authiel looked at him and smiled, not realizing she had spoken aloud. "Do not worry about it, my friend." She looked over at Arathorn who was looking at her with concern. He had seen her sudden change of expression and how she had swayed on her feet. She just smiled at him and nodded her head as if it was nothing. There was no need to bother him.

"El, El, El." Aragorn started saying reaching out towards Authiel, her previous thoughts vanishing quickly.

Authiel smiled and took the squirming child from Halbarad's arms. She tossed him gently up in the air and caught him, bringing laughter out of the small boy. "How are you my little warrior?" He gave her a small hug and a kiss on the cheek in reply and then squirmed to be set down. She obliged him and he ran off back to his parents.

Later that night, the village was gathered in one of the large buildings, listening to their lore-master tell a story about Aranarth and his fight with the Gondorian army in Agmar. Authiel smiled, reminiscing that time so long ago. Aranarth and the Gondorians had prevailed in the battle and brought peace to the Dúnedain for many years to come. Authiel had been relieved that Aranarth had not fallen in battle and was able to watch over his son for many long years to come.

The children were seated closest to the lore master, the adults sitting along the walls and near the back. Arathorn and Gilraen were near the door. Aragorn up near the front, but within sight of Authiel who sat along the wall.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Halbaron enter the building quietly and speak quickly to Arathorn. He turned to Gilraen and she nodded to him. The two stood up and before they left Arathorn searched Authiel out. She turned her head and met his eyes. He nodded towards Aragorn, and she smiled and nodded, telling him with her eyes that she would bring his son to him when the story was over. With that the Chieftain left with his wife and fellow Ranger.

About a half hour later, the story had ended, and parents gathered up their children. Authiel moved forward and found the Little Lord of the Dúnedain fast asleep on the floor. She smiled, shaking her head and gently picked him up, letting his head rest on her shoulder.

Authiel left the building and made her way towards Arathorn and Gilraen's home. She stopped, however, when she saw the two standing outside, with Halbaron, and two tall figures. She smiled when she saw that the newcomers were Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Lord Elrond. Authiel made her way over to them quietly, Arathorn looked up and saw her, then motioned with his head for her to join them.

When Authiel reached them, she handed Aragorn over to Gilraen. Authiel greeted the Elves in their traditional fashion. Bringing her hand to rest over her heart and giving a slight bow. Arathorn turned to her looking grave, as did Gilraen.

"Elrond has sent word, asking for Aragorn and Gilraen to be brought to Rivendell to be cared for like my forefathers." Arathorn explained. "He has heard that Orcs are increasing in this area and fears for their safety. I would send you with them, but Gilraen does not want to go." He turned to his wife, resting a hand lovingly on her shoulder.

"I will not be parted from you. It would be a fate worse than death." Gilraen spoke.

"My Lady," Authiel spoke. "If Elrond is sending this advice, I would pay heed to it. I have known him for many years, and he is very wise and sees many things. Please consider making this journey. If only for a little while. Arathorn will be able to take care of these Orcs and rejoin you when he has finished." She looked to Arathorn and then back to Gilraen. "Please think of the safety of Aragorn. No matter what, he must live. He is our people's hope."

Gilraen looked to her sleeping son in her arms and then to Arathorn. She looked at the Elven twins and then back to Authiel. "You are wise, my friend. I will consider what you have asked of me."

"I suggest that you make a decision soon." Elladan spoke up.

"I agree." Arathorn said. "Authiel, would you mind housing these two for the night?"

"Not at all, My Lord." she gave him a small bow. She turned to the two Elves, "Please follow me."

She led the two Elves towards her home. They discussed much about the happenings in Rivendell and what they knew of the growing number of Orcs. When they reached her home she let them in and set up two small cots for them to sleep on. As soon as they were set, the three bid each other goodnight and went to sleep.

Authiel woke with a start the next morning to the sound of someone banging on her door. She rolled out of her bed and made her way to the door. The two Elf Lords were awake and rising from their cots. She nodded a good morning to them, which they returned, and she opened the door.

Halbaron stood on the other side, looking grave. "Authiel, Arathorn wishes for you and the Elves to join him at the armory as soon as you are able."

Authiel nodded, "Thank you, Halbaron. We will be there shortly." He nodded and turned to leave as she closed the door behind him.

She saw Elladan and Elrohir bending over to pick up their weapons from the floor. She went to her room, throwing on her leather tabard to make herself presentable, and picked up her sword and dagger, securing them to her belt. The three headed out of her home and towards the building in which Arathorn would be waiting for them.

When they entered, Arathorn was already there with Halbaron looking over maps of Taurdal and the surrounding areas. Arathorn looked up as the three came in and nodded a good morning to them, his face serious. Immediately, the Elf twins were at his side pointing to the areas in which Elrond had said Orc numbers were growing. The three started pointing out different routes that would be safe to take Gilraen and Aragorn, if and when they decided to leave.

Authiel stood on the other side of the table, directly across from Arathorn, looking at the maps and taking in what was being said. She could tell from the way that he spoke that he would make Gilraen leave with Aragorn. And she could tell by the sadness in his eyes, that it was tough decision for him to be parted from his family.

Arathorn suddenly looked up at Authiel. "Will you go with them?" he asked her, with a look of pleading in his eyes.

Authiel smiled and nodded. "You need not ever ask. I've already pledged my life to the tithen pen."(Little One)

Arathorn let out a soft breath and looked relieved. "Thank you Authiel. I owe you so much."

"You owe me nothing. Just your friendship and good health." she said with a smile, and caused him to laugh a little before looking back down at the maps.

Moments later, there was a commotion outside, causing the occupants of the building to look up at each other. Then there were panicked yells. Arathorn ran out through the door with Authiel, Halbaron, Elladan, and Elrohir on his heels.

A Ranger was running from the forest, straight toward Arathorn. "Orcs! Orcs are everywhere Arathorn!" he burst out, trying to catch his breath.

"Rangers!" Arathorn bellowed drawing his sword as he saw Orcs coming out of the treeline. "To me!" He turned to Authiel, "Find Gilraen and Aragorn. Keep them safe." he ordered, and she bolted off to find them as he led the Rangers and Elf twins to the edge of the village.

Authiel ran through the village with her sword unsheathed looking for Gilraen and Aragorn. She weaved in and out of the women, children, and elderly who were making their way to the village hall to take refuge together. The men were running towards Arathorn, drawing their weapons or picking up anything that could be used as a weapon.

"Gilraen!" she shouted in a panic as she searched for the woman. "Gilraen!" She yelled again and turned hearing the sounds of metal meet metal as the Rangers and Orcs engaged in combat.

Then Authiel saw Gilraen run out of her home, with Aragorn in her arms. "Authiel!" she yelled seeing her friend.

Authiel ran over and took her by the arm. "Hurry Gilraen. We must get to the hall." Quickly they ran to the hall and Authiel ushered them inside. "Barricade the door." she ordered and shut it when Gilraen was about to protest.

As soon as Authiel had the door shut, she heard the sound of rushing footsteps to her right, she turned with her sword raised about to strike, but then stopped short.

It was young Halbarad. "I will not leave you to defend them alone." he said drawing his sword. Authiel nodded her thanks and reached out to squeeze his shoulder, then quickly turned so her back was to the building.

Within seconds Orcs rushed upon the two. One rushed on Authiel's right and she blocked the sword aimed for her head, she used her free hand and grabbed her dagger, bringing it across the Orcs throat. The Orc fell dead, it's black blood flowing on the ground. She turned and saw an Orc rushing up behind Halbarad, as he defended another one off. She flipped her dagger in her hand, holding the blade, and threw it at the Orc. It landed in between it's eyes and fell. She ran over as Halbarad killed his Orc.

Authiel bent down and pulled out her dagger and jumped as she saw Orc feet run up to her side. They stopped and she looked up to see that Halbarad had stopped it's blade from killing her, and used his own dagger to plunge it into the Orc's neck. She nodded at him gratefully and stood.

Together, the two defended each other and those within the building. When no more Orcs were coming their way, they sighed in relief, looking at one another. Then there were the sounds of Orc horns and their faces grew grim.

"Fall back!" they heard Arathorn shout. Within seconds they saw him run around the corner with both Rangers and Orcs following behind.

Authiel and Halbarad glanced at each other, and she motioned for him to stay where he was. The Orcs would be upon them soon enough, and they were engaged in battle once again. As she cut down another Orc, she chanced a glance to Arathorn and saw him get punched hard in the face with the hilt of an Orc sword; the beast wielding it was rather large.

As Arathorn fell like dead weight to the ground, blood on his face, Authiel felt her heart fall to the pit of her stomach. "No." she whispered, starting to run forward.

Arathorn came too slowly and started to crawl away from the Orc, dazed and incoherent. The beast laughed and raised his sword.

"Too easy." Came it's harsh voice. "Your House ends here." As the Orc brought it's sword down onto Arathorn. It was stopped by Authiel's and she landed a punch in the Orc's face sending him staggering backwards.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." she ground out dangerously, standing above Arathorn, ready to defend him to the death, as the man tried to regain his senses.

The Orc spat it's black blood from it's mouth. "So you're the She-Elf Guardian of this broken house." he glared at her, causing her to give him a puzzled look at the name. "Well then, you too shall die with him."

The creature raised his sword and swung at her, she ducked and brought hers up to meet his, throwing a death glare at the beast. They were soon throwing attacks and parries at one another. This Orc seeming to have an advanced skill with a blade and brute strength that left Authiel's arms shaking with each block. The Orc managed to relieve Authiel of her sword, and the blade landed feet from her near Arathorn. She drew her dagger and was ready to fight hand to hand with the beast. The Orc swung at her and she ducked low, going into a roll, the perfect opportunity for her to grab her sword. But when she regained her feet, the Orc had been quicker and threw a punch in her face, sending her staggering as she saw black spots in her vision. The beast seized this opportunity and slashed his sword across her back.

Authiel cried out in pain as she landed on her hands and knees beside Arathorn. He was pushing himself to his feet, when he looked at her in surprise and shock. He had personally never seen her injured in battle, he had seen some of her scars, but never her actually hurt. This sent him into a fury and he got to his feet quickly, swinging away at the Orc. Arathorn got the upper hand on the creature and managed to wound it so that it was now kneeling before him.

Arathorn glared down at the disgusting beast. "My line continues." he said in a low voice and relieved the Orc of it's head.

Arathorn turned back to where Authiel was kneeling on the ground. He rushed over sliding onto his knees beside her. She looked up at him and gave a pained smile. He smiled back at her and moved to examine her wound. The leather tabard and tunic had been cut straight through, her blood now soaking the fabric. The cut was not too deep, but it looked angry. It went from her right shoulder across her back and ended a few inches above her left hip.

"Shall I live, My Lord?" she whispered in a half joking manner. "Or is it poisoned?"

Arathorn examined it closely and moved to look at her face. He reached for her face and cupped her chin. "You shall live to fight another day, my friend." he smiled at her, which she returned. He then helped her to her feet and turned to his men.

Some of his Rangers were chasing Orcs away into the trees and some were walking around checking the wounded and fallen. He saw Gilraen come out of the hall carrying Aragorn. Her expression was of pure shock as she saw the damage that had been inflicted on their people. More of the women and children came out behind her, wearing the same look. Gilraen looked over at Arathorn and Authiel, and was relieved to see them still standing, though the blood on their faces scared her.

The Rangers and villagers made their way to Arathorn and he looked them all over. He turned to Authiel who nodded at him. She knew what he wanted to do.

Arathorn addressed his Rangers. "How many more must fall? How many? Too long, have the servants of evil ravaged our people and this once proud Kingdom of Arnor." he paused glancing to his fallen Rangers. "Men of the West. The shadow grows longer and his cruel arms reaches ever towards us. But we, we cannot lose hope. The time will come when the Dúnedain regain their strength and banish evil from these lands forever. Until then, we have a duty to safeguard our people at all cost. So, arise Dúnedain! Remember who you are! Let our enemy once again flee before us! And let no Orc leave this forest alive!"

The Dúnedain Rangers erupted into yells and battle cries raising their swords.

Authiel looked at him in awe. 'A true heir of Kings.' she thought with a smile. 'Mayhap he will be the one to restore Gondor to it's glory.'

The Rangers turned and started running towards the woods after the Orcs. Arathorn turned to Gilraen and walked up to her touching her face. "I will come back to you. I promise." he whispered and kissed her, then leaned down and kissed Aragorn's head.

Arathorn turned and looked at Authiel. "Let's hunt some Orc." She said to him determined and masking the pain from her wound in her eyes. He nodded and the two ran off after the other Rangers.

As soon as they were within the treeline, the Rangers were engaged in battle. But Arathorn led them on in the great onslaught, and the Orcs quivered in fear and fell quickly by any Ranger close enough to deal a death blow. Arathorn ran further determined to rid the forest of their evil presence.

Authiel saw him running and yelled. "Arathorn!" she took down the Orc that had run up to her. "Arathorn! Wait!" She started to run after him, but was engaged by another beast. She took the life from that one and continued after Arathorn.

Arathorn was far ahead of them, chasing down a small group of Orcs. His adrenaline and will to rid the lands of these dark creature fueling him on, but leaving him without aid. Authiel saw him engage Orc after Orc and take them out one by one with the skill of a warrior that only a well seasoned Ranger could possess. As he took the last one down, he scanned the trees and turned to see Authiel making her way to him, she was still a way off, but he saw and returned the smile that she gave him, but when he saw her eyes widen in panic and fear, he began to turn around, but not before an arrow found it's way into his back.

"ARATHORN!" Authiel screamed and started running. She watched in horror as he turned and an Orc stepped out from behind a tree and shot another arrow into his chest.

Arathorn fell to his knees gasping. He reached around to the arrow in his back and snapped it off, giving a yell of pain. He moved to get up, but didn't have the strength and fell onto his back, gasping and coughing for air. The Orc moved forward and made his way to the fallen Ranger. It paid no heed to Authiel running through the trees towards them. It reached down and picked up Arathorn's hand, the one that bore the Ring of Barahir.

"Now, the line of Kings ends." it said harshly.

Arathorn used what strength he had and grabbed the Orc by the throat. "The line is not broken." he said breathlessly. "There is still hope." and with his other hand he plunged his dagger into the Orc's stomach.

Authiel watched in horror as she reached Arathorn just as the Orc grunted and ripped the arrow out of Arathorn's chest and plunging it into his eye. Arathorn yelled out in pain, shattering Authiel's heart. She hurled herself at the Orc, quickly killing it and dropped to her knees beside Arathorn.

Authiel was at a loss for words as tears came to her eyes. He was still alive, but only just, and she knew it. His face was bloody and his eye was closed, the other was mangled with the arrow still embedded. As gently as she could, she pulled the arrow from his eye, causing him to yell in pain, then she ripped off a piece of her tunic and made a makeshift bandage around his head to cover his injured eye.

Arathorn opened his other eye, and gave her a small pained smile. "Authiel." he whispered.

"Ssshhhh. Save your strength." Authiel whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. She gently lifted his head and rested it in her lap as she caressed his cheek.

"I have failed our people." he whispered.

"No." Authiel shook her head. "You fought bravely, and led our people valiantly. You have shown that the line of Kings is still strong. You have given hope and renewal to our people."

Arathorn smiled and reached up and touched Authiel's face. "Take me back to Gilraen and Aragorn." he pleaded.

Authiel nodded and was about to stand and yell for the other Rangers when they emerged from the trees. They looked on in despair as they saw Arathorn lying on the ground. They quickly began to make a stretcher from branches and cloaks. With great care they lifted Arathorn onto it and began to carry him back to the village.

With as much speed that they could muster without causing Arathorn much pain they made their way back to the village. As soon as they were in sight, Halbarad ran ahead to fetch Gilraen and Aragorn. Authiel ordered the others to stop and lay the stretcher in the grass, as the villagers rushed forward. Authiel knelt next to Arathorn and stroked his face.

"Arathorn," she whispered and he wearily opened his eye. "We are back."

Gilraen came running through the crowd yelling his name and fell to her knees next to him, Aragorn was pushed up next to Authiel. The Half-Elf put a comforting hand on Aragorn's back, though he was still too young to understand what was happening.

Arathorn looked up at Gilraen and smiled weakly. "Gilraen" he whispered.

"I'm here." she whispered, taking his hand and trying to give him a comforting smile through her tears.

Arathorn continued to give his weak smile, "Here is my joy." he whispered. He turned his head and looked at his son. "And there is our hope." He reached his hand out to his son and with Authiel's coaxing, Aragorn cautiously took the Ring of Barahir. "Aragorn, Chieftain of the Dúnedain." With that he took one last look at Gilraen and closed his eye as the life left him.

Authiel watched as Gilraen collapsed on Arathorn's chest in tears. Aragorn stood next to her, now with wide eyes looking around at the people gathered, the ring in his hands, and his father and mother.

Authiel herself had tears running down her face. Arathorn was gone. The one person that she had been closest too in all her long life was gone. The man she had thought of as a brother had left her to try and preserve his legacy. She closed her eyes and tried to will away the pain in her heart, but it was to no avail. There would always be a huge gap in her heart for him.

Over the course of the next few days, the Dúnedain had the burial for Arathorn, and made plans for what the next course of action would be. Aragorn, at only 2, was Chieftain. They had never had one so young assume leadership. The plans were easy to make, however. Authiel counseled Gilraen and Halbaron. She would accompany Gilraen and Aragorn, along with Elladan and Elrohir to Rivendell. Halbaron would dismantle the Dúnedain and have them set up secret settlements again throughout the North to protect their people.

In Rivendell, Aragorn would not be told of his lineage until he was much older, to protect both him and the line of Kings. His name was to be forgotten, since it seemed the enemy knew nothing of him and thought the line ended with the death of Arathorn. He was renamed Estel, by the bidding of Authiel, for it meant Hope. And those were Arathorn's last words spoken to his son, and it was the truth. Aragorn was their last and only hope.

So when the day came to leave, Gilraen and Authiel did so with heavy hearts, but they set out nonetheless. To protect the one life that could change all of Middle-Earth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Through the years of the Third Age 2933-3007**

Authiel watched Aragorn grow in Rivendell. Elrond took the place of Arathorn for boy, being the father that he had lost. Both Elrond and Authiel educated him in the Elven language, healing, and lore of the different races of the world, much like his forefathers had done. He excelled in his studies, much to the delight of Gilraen who was always close by watching over her son. Both Gilraen and Authiel had trouble calling Aragorn by his new name of Estel at first, but soon they had gotten use to it, remembering that Arathorn had called him their Hope.

As the years passed, and Aragorn turned 10 years of age, Authiel asked permission from Gilraen to train him as a Ranger. She had given her consent and Aragorn went with Authiel to the practice fields. She taught him swordplay and archery, which he was comfortable and graceful with. Authiel smiled, knowing that he had gotten that grace from Arathorn. Once he was proficient enough, Authiel took him into the wild and taught him tracking and other skills that a Ranger would need.

When Aragorn was 18, he accompanied Elladan, Elrohir, Authiel, and a small host of Elves to the North where they fought against Orcs that had started to grow in numbers. Gilraen looked to the North everyday awaiting their return, fearing for her son.

Two years had passed before the group would return. When they did, Aragorn was different. He had come to manhood early, and as Elladan, Elrohir, and Authiel told Elrond and Gilraen of Aragorn's great deeds during their travels and battles, Elrond made the decision to tell Aragorn who he was.

"Aragorn!" the Elf Lord called to the young man as Elrond saw him walk past his study.

The young Ranger stopped in his tracks, and walked back to the entrance of the study. He gave Elrond a look of confusion. "My Lord, did you call for me? If so, why by that strange name?"

Elrond stood from his desk and bade the young man further into the room. "I did. I call you by that name because it is your true name. Estel was a nickname that your mother and Authiel gave you when you were brought here as a small child."

Aragorn continued to give the Elf Lord a puzzled look. "Why am I learning this just now?"

"It is a long and sad story." Elrond motioned for him to sit at the chair on the other side of his desk. Aragorn nodded his head and took his seat, while Elrond sat down. From one of the drawers of his desk he pulled out a small wooden box and placed it in front of the young man.

Aragorn reached for the box and opened it. Nestled in a rich blue velvet was a shining silver ring. A green emerald was set in the middle of two serpents, one crowning and the other devouring. He picked it up and held it between his fingers as he examined the craftsmanship.

The young man's brows knitted in confusion. "I know this ring. I barely remember holding it when I was a child. But I don't remember why."

"You held it because your father gave this ring to you as he died. That is the Ring of Barahir." Elrond told Aragorn as he watched the young man continue his examinations as his face showed he was trying to remember the lore behind the ring.

"Barahir." Aragorn muttered to himself as he turned the ring around in his hand. Suddenly he looked up at Elrond. "This is Beren's ring. The one he used to prove his lineage to Thingol when he entered Doriath and when he sought Finrod's help in the quest to retrieve the Silmaril."

"Yes, the very one. I'm glad to see my teachings have not left you." Elrond smiled at the young man.

Aragorn brought his eyes back to the ring. "But Beren gave it to his son, and he to his daughter, Elwing, your mother." Elrond nodded once more, a smile playing on his lips as he thought of his own mother. Aragorn continued to puzzle out the story. "She gave it to your brother, Elros, but he took it to Númenor and it was an heirloom of the Kings until it was given to a woman who was not allowed to take the throne. Silmariën, that was her name. It was passed to her son, Valandil, the first Lord of Andúnië and made it's way to Elendil, then Isildur; the High King of Gondor and Arnor. The Last King, Arvedui, had it and then Dúnedain retrieved it from the Snowmen after his ship sank, but I thought it was lost after that. How did it come to me when I was a child?"

Elrond looked Aragorn in the eye and then spoke a in clear and strong voice. "You are Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Chieftain of the Dúnedain, Elessar, the Elf-Stone, the Heir of Isildur and the throne of Gondor." Aragorn looked at Elrond with wide eyes, the shock written on his face. "Through many lives of men, the blood of Númenor and Elendil flows through your veins. You are the last of that bloodline."

Aragorn looked down at the ring in his hands. "But…" his voice drifted off as he contemplated what he was told. The young man looked back up at the the Elf Lord. "Why was this kept from me?"

Elrond took a breath. "You had to be forgotten from the world and kept safe. When your father was slain by Orcs, Sauron believed that he finally destroyed the line of Isildur, for he was ever his greatest enemy, because the Shards of Narsil that reside in this house are the very ones that cut the One Ring from his hand and destroyed him. He had no knowledge of your existence. That is why you were never told who you really were." Elrond stood and moved around the desk to place a comforting hand on the shoulder of Aragorn. He could see the confusion and shock written in Aragorn's eyes as he tried to decipher what all of this meant. In a softer voice he spoke to Aragorn. "There is a heavy burden that lies on your shoulders. There are many that will rely on your guidance in the years to come. You have a duty to either take back the Throne of Gondor and vanquish evil or ensure that your bloodline continues."

"This is very hard to believe. That I am of the bloodline of Kings. I thought my father and I were just of the Dúnedain. Nothing more." Aragorn spoke.

"If you want further proof. Go and ask your mother about your father. And Authiel. She has a greater connection to you and your family then you had ever thought." Elrond released the young man.

Aragorn looked up at the Elf Lord and nodded his head. He rose from the chair, with the Ring of Barahir still cradled in his hands. Without a word he left the study and sought out his mother and friend.

It did not take Aragorn long to find the two women walking through one of the gardens of Rivendell in light conversation. Hearing his approach the two looked up, but Authiel spied the shining ring in his hands. She leant over and whispered something to Gilraen. The woman looked at her son's hands and saw the ring. When Aragorn reached them, he didn't have the chance to speak first.

"He's told you then?" Gilraen asked her son.

The young man looked to his mother and then to Authiel. "That my real name is Aragorn and that I am the last in the bloodline of the Kings of Gondor. If this is what you speak of, then yes, Elrond has told me." His voice did not hold any anger or hurt whatsoever, just a tone that suggested he was trying to understand and come to terms with the knowledge. He met his mother's eyes. "So it's true then? My father was the Chieftain of the Dúnedain and Heir of Isildur? How can you be certain that the line had never broken before?"

Authiel spoke at this moment and drew the young Ranger's eyes. "I can attest to your lineage."

"Elrond said you had a deeper connection to my family." Aragorn stated.

"Indeed I do. My life was sworn to your family since your forefather, Arahael, was born. I was present then and have witnessed the bloodline continue, unbroken from father to son for many years. Until it came down to you. At the moment of your birth, I swore my life to you. To protect you at all costs, even if it meant dying for you."

Aragorn looked down at the ring and digested Authiel's words. "So, Halbarad has been leading our people, my people, in my stead all these years?"

"Yes." Gilraen answered. "I made him and the rest of the Dúnedain swear never to reveal this information to you or to anyone else. You had to be forgotten to be kept safe. You are our people's Hope. That's what your father called you. Why Authiel and I choose the name Estel for you."

"If it cannot be doubted, then there is only one thing I can do." Aragorn placed the Ring of Barahir on his left index finger and then looked to his mother and Authiel. The two women were taken aback by the fire that had ignited in his eyes. The sheer determination and will to set things right and assume his role in the world. To fulfill his duty. "I will go North and assume my role as Chieftain of the Dúnedain. I will take up the lead of my people and maybe one day take back Gondor. I will leave in the morning."

With that, Aragorn turned and left the two women to prepare his things. When he turned the corner and was out of sight, Gilraen collapsed in Authiel's arms crying. The Half-Elf rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

"Ssshhh, Gilraen. We knew this day would come. He has too much of Arathorn in him for us to ever think he would abandon his duty." Authiel whispered to the weeping mother.

"I know, but I thought it would still be years away. He is all that I have left. I only just want him safe." Gilraen spoke through her tears.

Authiel helped the woman stand upright. "And I will do all in my power to keep him safe. I will not let him venture into the wilds alone. He is still young and has much to learn."

Gilraen touched Authiel's cheek in a friendly manner and smiled a little. "You have given so much to this family, but my heart is more at ease knowing that you will be there." Authiel smiled at her words and bowed her head.

The next day, Gilraen stood at the entrance of Rivendell. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her son as she tried to keep her tears at bay. Aragorn held his mother lovingly, knowing that this was very hard on her.

"You will take care of yourself." Gilraen stated more than asked as she pulled back from Aragorn.

"Of course I will." Aragorn answered her.

"And you'll visit as often as you may and send word to me."

"As often as I can."

Gilraen took Aragorn's face in her hands and looked him in the eyes. She smiled and then kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, my dearest son."

"I love you too, mother." Aragorn responded with a smile.

Mother and son embraced once more, before Gilraen finally released him. Aragorn looked back to Elrond and Authiel standing on the steps to the Elven house. The young Chieftain inclined his head to the two, which they returned, then with a final embrace from his mother, Aragorn bade farewell to Rivendell. Gilraen looked back to her dear friend, and Authiel nodded her head as she left the stairs and went to her room.

Only a hour later, Authiel was standing on the steps of Rivendell once more. This time, however, she was dressed in her full Ranger's gear. Traveling cloak around her shoulders and weapons at her side. Speaking some parting words to Elrond and ensuring Gilraen that she would watch over Aragorn, she left to follow the young Ranger into the wild as he headed North; to aid and protect him as she had done for his forefathers.

For nearly 30 years Aragorn roamed the wild. He became one of the most hardy of living men. Skilled in his craft of healing and of being a Ranger, as well as a master of lore. In his eyes a light had grown and when it was kindled few men could endure it. He was like a King that had been in a self imposed exile.

Over the years, Aragorn faced many dangers and perils. He won renown under many different names. He served in the armies of King Thengel of Rohan, and the Steward Ecthelion II of Gondor, under the name of Thorongil. He raised morale in the West and fought against the growing threat of Sauron and his dark forces. His most noteworthy deed was when he led a small Gondorian fleet of ships against the rebel province of Umbar. He led the attack that burnt many of the Corsairs' ships and he personally slayed their Lord in the battle on the Havens. With that victory he finally decided to return home to Rivendell, much to the dismay of the Gondorian men.

Authiel had been with him on many of these adventures, and through their travels she had acquired the nickname Randír, the Elvish word for Wanderer, and Aragorn had earned the nickname Strider. At times she would wander off to complete errands for their Wizarding friend Gandalf, whom they met in their travels, but she would always return to Aragorn. She had taken him to the North to be amongst of what was left of the Dúnedain. He offered hope to them, and became good friends with Halbarad, son of Halbaron, now a full grown man. Him and Aragorn had met a few times before he found out his lineage, and the older man was happy when the Chieftain finally stepped forward.

Authiel was with Aragorn when he served in the Rohan and Gondor armies having to disguise herself as a man and keeping her hood and scarf drawn up. Aragorn had often found it quite amusing, and made sure to tease her about it when they were alone. He had named her his Chief Captain and Second in Command when it came to the Dúnedain. After their many battles together, this was a way he formally recognized her skill and strategism when it came to planning assaults. Then finally in 2980, when Aragorn decided to return to Rivendell for rest, she went with him eagerly.

"You're an old man of 49! You need your rest" she had teased him when they headed back.

"At least I'm not over 1,000 like you old woman! I daresay you need the rest more than I." he would always retort which would silence her.

In Rivendell, the two Rangers were greeted warmly by Gilraen and Elrond. "I'm glad to see you two safe." Gilraen had said embracing the two tightly.

"It is indeed a blessing." Elrond had told them, with an amused smile.

Aragorn and Authiel had smiled at the Elf Lord, knowing full well that their dirty and travel worn appearance amused him. Here was the Heir of Isildur covered in grime, looking very unkingly, and with him Authiel, the Guardian of the King's Bloodline in a similar state.

That would be one of the last times that Aragorn would see his mother. After some rest, he returned to the wilds of Middle-Earth and wandered them for years to come. His mother moved back to Eriador to be with the Dúnedain once more. But before they parted from one another she gave him a token. A pale blue stone on a thin silver chain. The stone was inlaid with a silver design of the seven pointed star of Isildur. The same symbol that he saw Authiel wear on many occasions. It was to serve as a reminder of who he was and where he came from. Gilraen hoped it would keep him safe through his travels and trials he was too face. With the pendant she also spoke her final words to her son, "Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim." (I gave Hope to the Dúnedain, I have kept no hope for myself.) Those words reverberated in Aragorn's memory for many years to come. Then in the year of 3007 she passed from the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Third Age 3018  
**

**Late Summer / Early Fall**

**Authiel is now 1040 years old.**

**Aragorn is now 87 years old.**

Authiel trudged through the forest on a well worn path as the rain continued to fall around her. It was a refreshing, cool rain that drove away the heat of the day. So being soaked to the bone didn't bother her in the slightest. Beside her walked a dark brown mare, named Nimrodel after Authiel's father's horse. The horse snorted, not happy at all about being wet unlike her mistress.

Authiel ignored her horse and turned her face to the sky, letting her hood fall back and the rain make little rivers down her face and neck. Authiel closed her eyes and smiled taking joy and comfort in the water, as she had done for many years. She just loved water, in a any form.

The Ranger furrowed her brows as a sound caught her attention. She opened her eyes and turned her head in the direction she had heard it, somewhere off the path. The sound wasn't the normal tinkling raindrops made when they landed on tree leaves or the forest floor. It sounded as if someone or something was walking through the forest not too far away.

Authiel looked to her horse and whispered in Elvish, "_Stay here_, Nimrodel.", then the Ranger turned towards the noise and began walking slowly towards it. She pulled her hood back up and removed her bow from her back and notched an arrow just in case the person or thing wasn't friendly. Silencing her footfalls, she made her way through the trees with eyes and ears alert.

A dark cloaked and hooded figure suddenly appeared through the trees and Authiel dropped quickly behind a tree. She peeked around the trunk and watched as the cloaked figure continued on it's way, not having seen or heard her. She smiled, however, as she caught a glimpse of the hooded figure's face as it made it's way through the forest.

Authiel moved from behind the tree and began shadowing the figure. After a few minutes she saw that the figure was tracking a deer and was currently kneeling as it took aim at the unaware animal with an arrow. The Ranger smiled again and raised her own bow to aim at the deer. A second later she released her arrow and it struck the deer, which fell dead, but the dark figure whirled around and aimed their arrow at her.

"_You're getting careless._" Authiel spoke casually in Elvish as she smiled at the hooded figure, not paying the slightest mind to the arrow aimed at her.

"_I could have killed you just now_." answered a deep familiar voice in the same language, the figure lowered their bow.

Authiel laughed lightly, she shouldered her own bow and began walking towards the figure. "_I know you_, Aragorn,_ you would never fire until you knew for certain you were in danger._"

Aragorn pulled his hood back, revealing his shoulder length brown hair, wet and dirty from his travels and the rain still coming down, and his grey eyes that were alight with happiness to see his friend. The man chuckled, "_Well you are very dangerous, if I remember correctly. And you torment me so, perhaps I am better off if I do kill you._"

Authiel quirked an eyebrow at him, as she stopped a foot from the Ranger. "_I would like to see you try._" Her hand inched towards her dagger in a playful manner. "_But if you did manage to kill me, who would save your skin when you're in trouble._"

"_I seem to recall, I've saved you a few times._" Aragorn smiled at her and Authiel returned it before the two embraced each other tightly. "_It is good to see you, mellon nin._" (my friend.) Aragorn whispered in her ear.

"_I'm happy to see you in good health._" Authiel answered and stepped out of his arms. "_Come, let us gather our deer and make camp for the night._"

Authiel bade Aragorn to wait a moment, while she retrieved her horse, then together the two threw the deer over Nimrodel's back. Aragorn led the woman and horse to a clearing that was used by Rangers, and where his own horse, Roheryn, was waiting. They found some dry wood stashed away which was common in Ranger camps and outposts, and while Aragorn began skinning and cleaning the deer, Authiel worked on getting a fire going under some trees that offered cover from the rain. Soon the two were sitting on a log and speaking quietly while pieces of the deer cooked.

"Where are you traveling from?" Aragorn asked as he prepared his pipe.

Authiel glanced to Aragorn's face, knowing already he would not like the answer. "The Ettenmoors." Her prediction was true, as the man's head snapped to look at her and his face showed disapproval. "Gandalf and Elrond asked me to go. They feared that Trolls were gathering in force and would march against the Shire."

"They sent you alone? You could have been killed if a Troll managed to grab hold of you." Aragorn's voice was laced with worry.

"Yes, but I'm quicker than a Troll and much stealthier when alone." Authiel defended herself. "There was no need to worry. I couldn't find any recent traces of Trolls, which is worrisome as well. I've already sent a message to Rivendell explaining my findings. I was in Bree when I received your summons." Authiel met his eyes and she could see they were troubled. "Where have you been and what have you discovered to summon myself and your Captains so earnestly?"

"Fornost." Aragorn spoke the single word with distaste.

"Fornost?" Authiel's voice was surprised. "Why in the name of the Valar were you there?"

"Gaining information on our enemy." Aragorn's voice was dark, he took a moment to start his pipe before continuing. "It seems Sauron has sent one of his servants to the North and he is gathering forces. I fear war will soon come to these lands. I believe I found your Trolls there, for I saw many while I laid in the shadows."

"That's why you've called us back to the village. In preparation of war?" Authiel spoke quietly.

Aragorn looked over at Authiel and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes. The villages need to be prepared, but our other concern is the Shire. We've had our watches over that land, but they need to be increased. Gandalf is worried about the Hobbits."

Authiel furrowed her brows at him. "What is is that you know?"

Aragorn smiled at her, she was always digging for more information. "Gandalf would not tell me. I doubt he has even spoken to Elrond about what he suspects. I just fear that it is something bigger than we can both imagine."

"I can imagine quite a lot." Authiel stated as she removed some of the cooked deer from the fire and passed a piece to Aragorn. "But whatever it is you command, I will follow your orders."

"For that I am grateful." Aragorn smiled at her.

The two fell into light conversation for the rest of the evening. The rain ceased and they managed to find comfortable and semi dry sleeping positions, taking turns to keep watch until dawn broke. They ate some of the deer in the morning and packed up the rest to bring to the rest of the Dúnedain later that day.

The two carried on their journey together, heading North to one of their secret settlements. It had been months since they had seen and traveled with one another. Their only communications had been messages left at various places or the whispers of people in other villages throughout the lands. It was nice for them to have the time to catch up, while they weren't pressed for serious business like they would be once they reached their destination.

The hours passed by and soon the two found themselves greeted with arrows pointed in their direction. They had reached the watch set up around their village and once the Rangers realized they had threatened their Chieftain and one of his Captains, they quickly dropped their weapons. Aragorn praised his men on their vigilance while they apologized for taking the two as enemies.

"Nonsense. I expect my men to question anyone who approaches our villages." Aragorn spoke to the leader of the watch. "Now tell me, has Halbarad and my other Captains arrived?"

"They have, My Lord. They have been patiently awaiting your and Lady Authiel's arrival." The leader answered.

Aragorn smiled and squeezed the man's shoulder in thanks. "Good. Now carry on."

Aragorn and Authiel continued on to the village. They were greeted by many calls from the people that resided there and they answered each one.

"Aragorn! Authiel!" A man called as he ran over. He was older than Aragorn with dark hair mixed with grey and he had brown eyes. He was tall and broad with wrinkles starting to set in his weathered face.

"Halbarad!" the two answered and took turns embracing their friend.

"Glad I am to see you two." Halbarad smiled broadly at his friends. "We've been waiting for your arrival for days, eager to learn about your summons."

"And you shall receive your answers as best as I can give them." Aragorn answered.

Authiel called over one of the younger Rangers she knew, named Mallor. Like most of the Dúnedain, he had dark hair and eyes, and even though his face showed his youth, his eyes spoke of the hardships of their people. Authiel had overseen some of his training and he was looking to be a promising Ranger. Quiet, but brave and always eager to prove himself and lend a hand where he could. "Mallor, my friend. Would you mind seeing to our horses and that the remains of this deer are taken care of? Aragorn and I have pressing business."

Mallor inclined his head. "Of course, My Lady." He took the reins from Aragorn and Authiel and led the horses away.

Halbarad bade the two Rangers to follow him into one of the larger buildings. The three conversed lightly while the other Captains made their way to the meeting. Once all had arrived, Aragorn stood and looked at his Captains.

"Gentlemen, Lady," he added with a small smirk towards Authiel. "I thank you all for answering my summons so quickly. I wish I brought happier tidings, but it never seems to be the case." Aragorn paused and looked over his Captains. "Darkness is gathering in the North. There is a Black Captain of Sauron calling forces to him in Fornost. I fear that war is brewing and may come to these lands in the near future." The men shifted slightly at hearing this news.

"What would you have us do?" an older Captain asked. "Do you wish to prepare our forces?"

Aragorn nodded his head. "Yes. We must prepare for the defense of our villages, but also for the defense of the surrounding areas."

"The Shire?" another asked.

"Indeed." Aragorn answered. "The Hobbits are a peaceful and defenseless people. They have no stores of weapons. Our watches on their borders will need to be increased, but we will also need to make certain there is a strong force left in the defense of our own people."

"We are too few and to far spread out to accomplish this." Halbarad informed his Chieftain.

Aragorn looked to his third in command. "I know." His Captains watched as Aragorn moved to retrieve a map of Eriador and laid it out on a table. He beckoned his Captains over. He pointed to a few of the villages that were far from the others. "These villages will be dismantled for the time being." Aragorn began speaking. "I want messengers sent out immediately to tell the people to pack up and move their families to these villages." He pointed out three that were closer together and could be reached easily and quickly from one another. "This is where we will form our force."

"In years past we have depended on our smaller villages to preserve our people." one man stated.

Aragorn looked up and met his eyes, "Yes, but the time for preservation is gone. It's time for the Dúnedain to either unite and fight this growing shadow, or we will ultimately fall. Together we have a better chance to overcome this threat." There was a nodding of heads as the assembled Captains all agreed to this.

"What of the Shire?" Authiel voiced. "If we are to have a large force here to defend our people, how will we increase our watches over the Hobbits?"

"It will be hard." Aragorn began pointing out spots that surrounded the Shire. "We will have small watches. Only a few men, three or four, at each post spread out around the borders. If something is amiss or needs to be addressed, messengers can be sent to gather the watches and that group can confront the issue."

Aragorn then pointed to another part of the map. It was an ancient stony ford that crossed the Baranduin, or otherwise known as the Brandywine River, on the Southern borders of the Shire. "Sarn Ford is different." Aragorn looked hard at that area of the map. "Gandalf has urged me to send a larger force here, yet he would not give me his reasons, though I could see fear and worry in his eyes. It seemed to me that he fears that something will try to enter the Shire through this way." Aragorn looked up at his men. "Authiel. Halbarad." His second and third in command met his eyes. "I am sending the two of you to Sarn Ford with a company of 13 Rangers, if they can be spared. That should be a force strong enough to stop anything that wishes to enter the Shire." The two nodded their heads at the command.

The next few hours were spent discussing the division of men at the various outposts that Aragorn had pointed out on the borders of the Shire. Once this was solved, messengers were sent to the outlying villages to urge them to move quickly to the three that Aragorn had wished for his people to gather. Next, they were able to gather the 13 Rangers that would be sent with Authiel and Halbarad to Sarn Ford. These men began their preparations immediately as they would be leaving in the morning with their Captains. The rest of the watches would be sent as more Rangers came in from the other villages.

Before long, night had fallen over the Dúnedain village and all, but the watches retired for the night. Authiel could not find sleep as her mind was going over everything that had been said at the meeting. Something evil was indeed brewing in Middle-Earth and it wasn't just in the North. She could feel it in her heart, but didn't know what was coming or when.

So instead of finding sleep Authiel stayed up with one of the watches on the edge of the village. Catching up with old friends and teasing Mallor when she discovered that he fancied a young woman named Cerelia in the village. All throught the night Authiel talked with him and the others as they kept their kinsmen safe.

When morning broke over the trees, the Half-Elf went to meet with Halbarad and the others that would be going to Sarn Ford. She found them easily enough, gathered at the edge of the village with their horses. They were ready to depart within minutes, but before Authiel had mounted her horse there was a call from Aragorn that stopped her.

Authiel nodded her head to Halbarad to continue on and she would catch up. She and Aragorn closed the distance that was between them in a few steps. "My Lord?"

Aragorn smiled at her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "I wanted to wish you safe travels and to be vigilant at Sarn Ford. I feel a growing darkness in my heart."

"Then it is not just I who has felt it?" Authiel voiced and Aragorn shook his head. "Where will you go now?"

Aragorn looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "I think to Rivendell. I wish to ask Elrond for counsel and perhaps Gandalf is there and I can speak with him more about what he believes is at work. I will make my way to Sarn Ford when I finish my business."

"I wish you a safe and productive journey. I hope that you return to us soon." Authiel smiled at the Ranger before her.

"Thank you." Aragorn smiled gently at the Half-Elf. "Please be careful, Authiel."

"I will." Authiel said quietly with a smile. "Just promise me not to get yourself killed."

"I promise." The Dúnedain Chieftain vowed with a small chuckle before he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Now go. I should return soon."

Authiel nodded her head, smiled once more, and stepped out of Aragorn's grasp as she headed to Nimrodel. Aragorn watched his close friend mount the mare, pull up her hood and scarf, then cast a final glance back at. She lifted her hand in farewell and he reciprocated the action, before she urged Nimrodel into the trees after their fellow Rangers.

When Authiel disappeared into the trees, Aragorn was overcome by a strange feeling. He immediately missed the woman's presence and his heart wanted her to return at that moment so they were by each other's side. His eyes remained fixed on the spot where he had last seen her figure and hoped she would reappear, but knew she wouldn't. It felt as if he was missing a part of himself now that she was gone. He had never felt it before in his life and it scared him slightly. Deep in his heart and mind he knew what he was feeling, but refused to acknowledge it. Aragorn cast his eyes to the ground and ran a hand over his face trying to shake free the strange feeling he was experiencing. Then with a final glance to the woods he returned to prepare his own things for his journey.


	9. Chapter 9

Sarn Ford was an old stony ford across the Baranduin River on the Southern Borders of the Shire. The Great East Road was near, but an ancient road that left the Great East Road at Waymeet crossed the ford and joined the Greenway farther East.

So when the Dúnedain Aragorn had sent to guard Sarn Ford arrived they found it deserted as expected. The Rangers set up camp, erecting small tents out of canvas they had brought with them from the village. A larger tent was established for their food stores and preparations, the smaller ones were to be their sleeping quarters. The horses were tethered to a group of trees nearby and would be freed to walk around for a time each day.

Weeks passed for the Dúnedain without incident and they fell into a routine. A rotating watch was established to watch the road and surrounding area. Hunting parties went out regularly and those in charge of cooking switched out. The Rangers shared their duties equally amongst one another and that made it easier to keep up high spirits and camaraderie throughout the camp.

Few travelers came across the ford while they kept their vigilance on the road. Dwarves making their way to and fro from their mines, passing along any news they had to the Rangers. The occasional group of Elves making their way to the grey Havens had come and gone, wishing to take a road less traveled to avoid drawing attention. The rare Hobbit would cross over the ford making their way to Bree, usually having lost their way and needed guidance from the Rangers.

Yet no matter how calm and relaxed the Dúnedain seemed, they were anxious. Waiting for whatever threat Aragorn and Gandalf seemed to fear, but there were no signs of this darkness. There had been no word from their Chieftain either. Nothing from Rivendell where he had said that he went. At times they had talked about sending a messenger to the Elven City to gather information as it had been far longer than expected since Aragorn had promised to go and return to Sarn Ford. They had decided against it, knowing that he would keep his word and send them information when pertinent.

It was after once such deliberation that night had fallen swiftly over Sarn Ford. The night of September 28th was pitch dark; no moon or stars shining in the black sky. The only lights came from the torches and fires the Rangers had going in the area. Not only was the night black, but it was silent. Nothing could be heard from the forests around the area. Just the quiet whispers of the Dúnedain speaking to one another or their light footfalls as they patrolled.

Authiel glanced to her right as she heard Halbarad approaching. He glanced down the road that led away from the Shire briefly before meeting eyes with Half-Elf.

"_It's quiet._" Halbarad whispered to her in Elvish, as he came to stand next to her and the torch she had sticking in the ground.

"_Too quiet, and I don't like it._" she replied in the same fair tongue. "_My father once told me you can learn a lot from the silence of the woods. I feel the same dread now as I did when he spoke those words to me._"

"_I hope it's only a feeling._" Halbarad answered, then gave Authiel a questioning look.

The Half-Elf had furrowed her brows and was staring intently down the dark road. Her head was turned slightly as if she was listening for something.

"_It's not._" she said suddenly and drew her sword as the sound of hoofbeats finally reached the man at her side. He followed suit as she picked up the torch and held it aloft.

"Who goes there?" Halbarad called loudly down the road, drawing the attention of the other Rangers, who soon had their weapons drawn and were behind the two Captains.

There was no answer, just the sound of many hoofbeats getting louder. Suddenly there were numerous piercing screams cutting through the air. Some men grabbed their ears, trying to shield them from the high pitched noise. But all could not resist the feeling of darkness and evil that entered their hearts.

"Nazgûl!" Authiel shouted as recognition clicked in her mind.

In seconds dark shadowy horsemen emerged down the road. Nine in total. Swords drawn and charging straight for the Rangers. Authiel dropped the torch and threw herself into Halbarad, the two tumbling to the ground and barely out of the way from the charging Ringwraiths. The two gained their feet quickly and joined their kinsmen in the fight to defend Sarn Ford and the way into the Shire.

The Dúnedain fought bravely and valiantly against the Nazgûl, but the Ringwraiths had the advantage of being mounted on their great black steeds. The Rangers had no chance of freeing their own horses to even the odds so they fought from the ground. One by one, a Dúnedain was either cut down fatally or wounded. The piercing screams of the Nazgûl driving fear into their hearts, yet the Rangers would not back down and forfeit the task they were given.

But the Dúnedain dwindled, and as Authiel saw another man fall to the ground she came to a decision. Fighting off the Nazgûl she was currently engaged with she shouted over the sounds of battle.

"Retreat! Fall Back! The ford is taken!"

The Half-Elf heard Halbarad repeat her order and then she could see some of the Dúnedain running into the woods. Some helping their injured brothers quickly as they disappeared into the darkness, the Nazgûl in pursuit.

Authiel managed to break away from the Ringwraith she had been fighting and took off in the direction of the Greenway. As she ran she saw Halbarad fall to the ground and roll away from one of the Nazgûl and it's horse. Authiel jumped to chase the horse and Ringwraith away, before reaching down and pulling the Captain to his feet.

"Come on!" she cried out as she helped him run with her as he held onto his bleeding side.

The two Captains ran as fast and as far as they could. The sounds of pursuit behind them and the screams of the Nazgûl in the distance as they chased the other Dúnedain. The two came across a small river and Authiel slid down the muddy bank then turned to help Halbarad down and across.

"There's a small cave up ahead." Halbarad wheezed out as they resumed their running.

"Show me." Authiel answered.

Halbarad gave directions as the two continued and eventually came upon the cave. Authiel glanced behind them as the sound of hoofbeats faded, but she could still hear it. Stopping outside of the cave, she discovered it was more of a rock outcropping and didn't go far back. The two went under and she slowly eased Halbarad to the ground.

"How bad is your pain?" Authiel whispered to him.

"Manageable." The Captain answered and she could hear the pain in his voice.

Authiel moved Halbarad's hands from his side and peeled back his tabard and tunic so that she could better examine his wound. It was a long cut across the torso and was still bleeding. It didn't seem life threatening, but would need stitches.

"How bad is it?" Halbarad asked as Authiel examined his abdomen.

Authiel briefly glanced up to his face. "You'll survive, but I need to sew this up for you." She reached for the small pack of healing supplies she carried on her back, then cursed. "Damn!"

"What is it?" Halbarad ground out as he shifted a little and caused himself some pain.

"All of my healing supplies are in my tent back at Sarn Ford." Authiel glanced out of the cave into the dark woods.

"That's a pity." Halbarad half joked.

The Half-Elf looked back at her fellow Captain with a partial smile. Then she removed her dagger and began cutting the bottom edge of her tunic. "I can atleast bind if for now to stop the bleeding." she told him and then started wrapping the fabric around his torso and tying it tightly. "I think it would be prudent for us to stay here until morning, then head back to Sarn Ford. Hopefully the others will make their way back as well."

"Yes. I think they will." Halbarad agreed. "We have fallen brothers that need to be tended to as well."

Authiel hung her head, remembering the men she had seen cut down. "Indeed we do." she whispered. The Rangers looked back out into the night, "Well, at least Aragorn had been right. He feared that something would try to cross the ford into the Shire. I wonder if he believed it would be something as evil as the Nazgûl." She sighed deeply. "The Nine are abroad. This does not bode well."

"No it does not. Something evil is at work." Halbarad spoke in a quiet voice.

Authiel looked back at the Ranger. "Get some sleep." she told him quietly. "I'll keep watch for the rest of the night. In the morning we'll get you back and I'll stitch up that wound."

Halbarad nodded his head, not having to be told twice. His side was throbbing and the adrenaline that had been coursing through his veins had now vacated and left him drowsy. In a few minutes he was asleep and Authiel sat facing the dark woods, eyes and ears alert for any sign of the Nazgûl, but all was quiet.

In the morning, Authiel woke Halbarad and helped him to his feet. Together they made their way back to the Greenway and towards Sarn Ford. Halbarad made good speed, being helped along by Authiel and careful not to pull his wound open further than it was. Authiel had checked it throughout the night while he was sleeping and was glad when she discovered it had stopped bleeding after some time.

When they neared Sarn Ford, Authiel and Halbarad stopped in the forests. She led Halbarad to a tree to lean against, while she crept closer to the ford to do a visual check of the area. It was quiet save for the sounds of birds. The sun was shining down into the clearing and glinting off the water of the Baranduin. It would have been peaceful had it not been for the trampled tents and bodies of the slain Dúnedain on the ground. To Authiel's distaste, a few crows had already descended onto the corpses of her brethren. Some of their horses were still tethered to their trees, stamping in protest and pulling at their bonds. There were a few missing already, but Authiel saw Nimrodel standing there pounding at the ground.

There was no sign of the Nazgûl or the dark feeling they brought with them. Scanning the area a few more minutes, she stepped out into the light to make herself known in case there was something dark lurking in the shadows of the trees. Nothing moved or came out and she took that as a sign that it was safe.

Authiel went back to Halbarad and helped him back to the destroyed camp. She led him to a tent that was still standing and sat him inside.

"Take care of our fallen brothers and the horses first. I will survive a few more hours without stitches." Halbarad told her and she nodded her head.

There were five Rangers that she had found that had fallen in the defense of Sarn Ford. Each one a brave and loyal man of the North and Authiel felt great sadness for each of their loses. As gently as she could, she chased away the crows and moved the bodies together and under a tent. She covered each one with their cloak and whispered a small prayer to the Valar for them. When she was certain that neither the crows nor the sun would reach her fallen brothers, she moved to the horses. First she went to Nimrodel, calming her loyal mare down with a few Elvish words, before untying her and letting her wander the clearing on her own. Then she moved to the other horses, speaking to each one us she released them from their bonds and they followed after Nimrodel's example and stayed close to the camp.

As Authiel made her way back to the tent where she had left Halbarad, movement in the forest caught her eye. She immediately drew her sword and faced the woods.

"Authiel?" came Halbarad's worried voice from the tent as he heard the sound of metal leaving it's scabbard.

"Stay where you are, Halbarad." Authiel ordered, not taking her eyes off the area she had seen the movement.

Then she saw it again, and slowly a fellow Dúnedain emerged from the trees with hands raised. "Peace, Authiel." he called out quietly, behind him was another younger Ranger holding his wounded and bleeding arm.

Authiel sheathed her sword and moved forward to greet the two, Eradan and Erathien were their names. They were father and son with matching brown eyes and dark brown hair. They looked so similar, that you could only tell them apart because Eradan was older and wrinkles had set in his face.

"My heart is happy to see the two of you alive." she told them.

"Are you and Halbarad the only ones that have returned?" Eradan asked her as they followed Authiel to where the other Captain was sitting.

"So far. We have five fallen brothers and six missing horses. Weather they are with their masters or ran off in the night, I'm not sure. We only returned an hour or so ago." Authiel explained to them as Erathien sat down beside Halbarad. "Let me retrieve my medical supplies."

Authiel left the three Dúnedain together as she found her demolished tent. Moving the canvas aside she found her pack of healing supplies. Opening it she saw that a few bottles had been smashed and the contents spread about the inside of the bag. There was still some that could be salvaged, but furthermore the bandages, needle, and thread seemed to be usable. She grabbed two waterskins that had survived from her tent and rose from the ground.

Making her way back she found another Ranger returning, leading two horses, though on one of the horses was the body of it's fallen master. Authiel greeted the sorrowful Dúnedain and explained all that had happened since she returned. She directed him to where they could place the body of their fallen comrade, then returned to the tent which seemed to have become the infirmary.

Setting the medical supplies on the ground, she passed a waterskin to Halbarad and one to Erathien. They quenched their thirst, then Authiel and Eradan did the same, before the rest was used to clean their wounds. Then Eradan and Authiel set to work on stitching up the injured Rangers.

Throughout the day, the rest of the Dúnedain slowly returned to Sarn Ford. Some bore injuries, while another carried a fallen Ranger. The horses that had escaped had been found and they were all accounted for as well as the Dúnedain themselves. Seven men in total had fallen during the attack of the previous night. Those that were able and not seriously injured took to rebuilding the tents and preparing a wood pyre to burn their comrades that night.

It was a quiet and sorrowful day for the Dúnedain as they repaired the damage caused by the Nazgûl. They didn't speak much as each was worried about what it could mean if the Nine were abroad in the wilds. Authiel spoke with Halbarad deciding that they would send a messenger in the morning back to their villages to inform them of what happened and to be on their guard. That gave the men some form of comfort.

Night fell and they bid farewell to their fallen friends. Watching as their pyre blazed orange and red, sending smoke up to the sky and turning to ash. It was a sad night, and the Dúnedain were on their guard for another attack, but none came.

The night passed and the dawn came glowing bright in the sky. Chasing away the chill of the early fall night. The wounded were tended and checked and Authiel wrote a letter to the Dúnedain villages and sent out a rider by midday. The day was much like the one before, cleaning up the carnage that had been dealt to their encampment and taking care of the wounded. But it passed without incident as did the night.

The following day was different. Around midday the sound of hoofbeats reached the ears of the Dúnedain. Those that were unharmed drew their swords, ready to defend their injured men against anything. Then a young boy appeared down the road heading straight for them. He slowed down when he saw that these men had swords drawn against him.

"Who are you?" Eradan demanded of the young boy.

The boy raised his hands in peace. "Please, sir, I mean no harm. I've come from Bree bearing a message." to prove it, he held up an envelope with a wax seal.

"Who are you looking for?" The Ranger asked.

"A woman with Elven blood. A Ranger named Randír." The boy glanced around nervously seeing some of the men who were not badly wounded come out of tents to see what was going on.

"I'm Randír." Authiel stepped forward when she heard the name that the people of Bree called her. She sheathed her sword and reached for the letter, but the boy pulled it back.

"I'm suppose to make sure that you are the real Randír." the boy stated glancing to the woman's ears and indeed seeing they were pointed, confirming her Elvish blood. "The sender asked for you to give me the next line in this verse, 'All that is gold does not glitter.'"

"Not all those who wander are lost." answered Authiel without having to think.

The boy inclined his head to her and handed over the letter. Authiel reached into her small purse and drew out a coin to give to him. "I thank you for your trouble."

"Thank you, My Lady." With that he kicked his horse off back in the direction he had come from.

Authiel tore her eyes from the boy riding away and down at the letter in her hands. Turning it over she saw the familiar seal of Gandalf. She felt a little disappointed, thinking from the poem that it had come from Aragorn, but she would take what news she could get right now. Authiel broke the seal and opened it to read the Wizard's cursive Elvish writing.

'_The Evening of September 30th_

_Randír,_

_Be on your guard, the Nine are abroad._

_I leave Bree in the morning and make my way to Rivendell. I ask that you make the same journey in urgency._

_Strider left Bree this morning leading some friends of mine who carry a great burden._

_He will need your help along the road, and you would know the paths he would take better than I. They will be in great danger, especially if the Nine come upon them. Head East from Bree and look for them as you travel. I will do what I can for them if I find them on the road. I too head to Rivendell in the morning and will try to clear the way from threats._

_Regards,_

_Gandalf_

_P.S. This is a matter of great importance. Leave immediately._'

Authiel read the letter again trying to decipher the deeper meaning of Gandalf's words. Though all that mattered to her was that Aragorn was in trouble and needed her. Without much thought, she ran to her tent and quickly grabbed her belongings and then ran to Nimrodel to stow her things away. Jumping onto the horse's back she looked to Halbarad who hobbled towards her, with many of the other Ranger's looking at her. She had just started packing and was about to leave without a word.

"Where are you going?" Halbarad asked, stopping her progress.

"To Rivendell. Gandalf speaks of trouble and Aragorn needs aid. The Nazgûl are hunting him. That's all I know. I'll send word when I have more information. Farewell and be safe!" With that she kicked Nimrodel into a gallop and rode out of Sarn Ford towards Bree, barely hearing Halbarad's call to be safe.

Authiel pushed Nimrodel as hard as she dared, there was no time to lose if Aragorn was being hunted by the Nazgûl. She knew the devastation that was brought upon his house with just Orcs hunting down his family, if the Nazgûl were after him it could mean the end of his line.

It was not until late that night and in the pouring rain that she found herself outside the gates of Bree. To her surprise she found that the door that allowed access to the town looked new and recently repaired. She dismounted Nimrodel and knocked on the door and after a minute a window slid open.

"Who is it?" the voice of scared young man asked and not the normal voice of the elderly man who watched the gate.

Authiel furrowed her brows at this, but answered the young man. "Randír. I wish to stay at the Prancing Pony for the night."

The young man looked her over for a minute, before closing the sliding window. The sound of a latch being undone reached her ears before the gate swung open and she was allowed entry.

"Where is the old gatekeeper?" Authiel asked as she stepped through the door leading Nimrodel behind her.

The Half-Elf didn't miss the look of fear that passed through the young man's eyes. "Dead. Murdered." was all he said before quickly latching the gate and running back to the small building he was posted in.

Authiel's shocked eyes followed him. That had not been the answer she was expecting. But seeing as she was not going to get anymore information from the young man she continued on her way to the Prancing Pony, surely she would learn more from Barliman Butterbur.

The Prancing Pony came into view and she saw the Hobbit called Bob inside the stables taking cover from the rain. She spoke to him quickly and gave Nimrodel over to his care, then headed for the Inn.

Opening the door, she was assaulted by the loud commotion of many men and travelers gathered in the common area. Her entrance had caused little or no attention as the men drank and ate, speaking of news and gossip in the surrounding areas. Ignoring the guests of the Prancing Pony she approached the counter.

"Randír?" questioned a large fat man in a good-hearted voice. His eyes and hair dark, but the later starting to thin out as age began it's toll on him.

"Butterbur." she greeted pulling her hood back and revealing her soaked hair. "A room and dinner please. Bob is already stabling my horse."

"Of course! Right away. Let me see here." he disappeared below the counter searching for keys, but continued talking. "Fancy you showing up tonight. It's been quite exciting these past 2 days."

"What do you mean?" Authiel furrowed her brows at the Innkeeper as he stood up with a key.

"Why it's the talk of the whole town!" he exclaimed. "I'm surprised you haven't heard, you usually already have all the information before you show up."

"I would be very excited to hear it." Authiel's statement was clipped, as she felt this had something to do with Aragorn and Gandalf.

"Well come, come. I'll tell you as I take you to a room." he moved from around the counter and she followed him towards the stairs that led to the rooms. "So, the other night this Hobbit shows up calling himself Mr. Underhill, and he has three other Hobbits with him. They wanted a room and dinner and I paid it no mind. I'm very busy and all. But then something happens. One of his friends was talking and Mr. Underhill tries to shush him and he falls to floor, but he vanished! Disappeared in thin air!"

"What?" Authiel was in disbelief as she climbed the stairs behind the Innkeeper.

"I know! But I speak the truth! Gone!" he snapped his fingers. "Just like that. Then he appeared later at the counter, scaring my customers, and asking for a different room in another building, but he was that Ranger, Strider." He glanced to Authiel. "I mean no offense to you, you're the only Ranger I like and I know Strider's your friend and all, but I warned Mr. Underhill that Strider was trouble and not to take up with him. That night I was proved right. These black riders, five of them, came riding into Bree. They broke down the gate and killed the old gatekeeper, then they broke in the door of my Inn and destroyed the rooms Mr. Underhill originally had. They were terrifying. The screaming still hurts my ears and I feel dread in my heart when I think of those riders." Butterbur shuddered at the thought, but continued on speaking. "The next morning those gentle Hobbits took up with that Strider and left Bree. Heading into the woods. Then last night Gandalf shows up and interrogates me about this Mr. Underhill. I told him all that happened and he was so glad they were with that Ranger. I thought it was strange. Then he writes a letter and says to me, 'Send for your swiftest rider that will leave for Sarn Ford immediately.' Now I thought to myself, it's well past midnight and it would be impossible to find someone, but I did. Gandalf spoke to him, saying the letter was for you and gave him some phrase he was suppose to ask and receive. The boy leaves with the letter, Gandalf left early this morning and now you show up. It's all quite queer if you ask me." Barliman stopped in front of a door and unlocked it. "Here you are."

At Authiel's silence he turned and looked at the Ranger. He was taken aback by her wide and shocked eyes. The color had drained from her face and she was pale. Fear was in her eyes.

"Are you well?" Butterbur asked concerned.

Authiel met his eyes. "I don't know." came her quiet voice. She shook her mind from her thoughts and reached into her purse. She pulled out some coins that were more than enough to pay for what she required and handed them to the Innkeeper. "Know that I will leave before first light. Have provisions put into my saddle bags now and dinner sent up. There is much I need to plan."

"Of course, of course. Anything you need, just you ask. Dinner will be here in a few minutes." Barliman hurried back down the hall as Authiel entered her room still in shock.

"By the Valar." Authiel whispered in shock as she closed the door and leaned her head against the wood.

All the pieces fell into place as she had listened to Barliman speak. Aragorn mentioning that Gandalf would not speak of a seemingly great matter. The Nine abroad in the wild. The attack on Sarn Ford. The attack at the Prancing Pony by the Nazgûl and a Hobbit's room being destroyed. But the thing that stood out in her mind was the way this Hobbit disappeared into thin air.

Her mind trailed back to the encounter she had with a Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins near seventy-seven years beforehand. Gandalf had called for her aid while Thorin traveled to the Lonely Mountain. She had spent a little time with Bilbo and the Dwarves while gathering and relaying information for Gandalf about Dol Guldur. She shuddered at the thought of that dark place. But that little Hobbit had found a magic invisibility ring. Solid gold with no markings. Gandalf had spoken to him about it when they returned Bilbo back to the Shire.

A magic ring that granted invisibility.

Her mind reeled remembering what she had learned years and years ago in Rivendell. Isildur had taken the One Ring when Sauron fell. It was told that it had been a plain solid gold ring. When he wore it on his finger he became invisible, that was how he had tried to escape the Orc attack near the Gladden Fields, but it fell off in the waters of the Anduin and he was killed and thus the ring was named Isildur's Bane.

Authiel took a few shaky steps from the door and gripped the back of a chair to steady herself. The words in Gandalf's letter saying his friends carried a heavy burden rung in her mind. The Hobbits had the One Ring and that's why the Nazgûl were abroad. They were searching for it and would kill whoever carried it before they returned the ruling ring to Sauron.

"Aragorn." she whispered the name as she closed her eyes against the fear she felt in her heart. "Why did you take on such a perilous task?"

There was a knock on the door which caused Authiel to jump slightly. "Randír?" the voice of Butterbur called from the other side. Authiel moved towards the door and opened it to reveal the Innkeep carrying a tray laden with bread, meat, cheese, a bowl of steaming soup and a small carafe of wine. He stepped into the room and took it to the table, while speaking. "The wine is on the house. You looked as if you had seen a ghost when I gave you the news of the Hobbits and Strider. I felt terrible about it. Hopefully it will help settle you so you can rest."

"Thank you, but you needn't had bothered yourself. I doubt I will find sleep until I find Strider." Authiel told him as she removed her wet cloak.

"Find Strider?" Butterbur looked at her sharply. "You're not really going out there alone to find him and those Hobbits? With those Black Riders about? I hate to think what they would do to you if you run into them."

"I hate to think what those evil creatures will do to my friends if they find them. I must try and help Strider." Authiel answered as she dropped her array of weapons with a clunk on top of the chest at the foot of the bed.

Butterbur looked at the assortment of weapons on the trunk in wonder. "I don't understand how a kind and caring woman such as yourself ended up a Ranger and involved with that Strider. I don't know why you would charge headlong into danger. But it's not my business. Just be safe."

"Thank you." Authiel offered a small smile before Butterbur left her alone and the feelings that she had before he arrived crashed back into her heart and mind.

Authiel wanted to run from that room and jump on Nimrodel to start looking for Aragorn at that very moment. She would search all the lands to find him if she had too. But she knew that she needed to eat. She couldn't remember the last time she had, with the attack at Sarn Ford and caring for the men, before fleeing towards Bree with all haste. Nimrodel needed rest too, and so did Authiel though she knew it would not come.

Sitting down in the wooden chair, Authiel picked at the food on the plate and drank the wine. Trying to clear her head of the horrible fates Aragorn and these Hobbits could meet. It was to no avail. When she had eaten what she wished she lay on the bed and closed her eyes, trying to find any form of rest that she could. Only a few hours passed before she was up and strapping her weapons to her body and throwing her cloak around her shoulders. She made her way through the silent and vacant common room of the Prancing Pony. Outside in the dark of the early morning she headed to the stable and found Nimrodel watching her approach the stall.

"_You sense trouble too._" she whispered to the mare as she unlocked the door and led her out. Nimrodel snorted in response. Authiel checked the saddlebags to make sure her request was met before swinging up into the saddle and riding towards the gates of Bree. The young gatekeeper let her through and watched as she kicked her horse into a gallop heading East.


	10. Chapter 10

For seven days Authiel traveled the terrain looking for signs of Aragorn and his charges. While she had been riding out of Bree and through Chetwood she thought about the path her Chieftain would have taken. If she knew him as well as she liked to think, she determined he would have taken the old paths the Rangers used and headed to Weathertop. From there he would have a vantage point in all directions before continuing his journey and guiding the Hobbits safely through the wilds. So that is the way she went. Pushing Nimrodel into a hard gallop when the ground was hard and easy to navigate, but then leading the mare through the soft and damp ground of the Midgewater Marshes. The land began to harden again as she and her horse reached the foot of the Weathered Hills. Finally, after their long 106 mile journey through the days and parts of the night, horse and mistress were looking up at the ruined watchtower of Amon Sûl or Weathertop, as the sun began to sink behind the horizon.

Deciding to take advantage of what light was left in a sky, Authiel commanded Nimrodel to remain where she was. The Ranger then climbed the old and forgotten path that would lead up to the top of the of the tower.

On the way, she passed a small outcropping that look recently disturbed. Upon closer examination she saw the remains of a fire, the burned wood scattered across the ground in an odd way, as though it had been hastily put out. Around the area there were flat footprints which could only belong to a Hobbit, and they headed up, so Authiel followed the trail. She had been pleased that her assumptions had been right. Aragorn had taken the path she would have chosen for herself and that gave her some comfort that she was going the right way.

At the top of the watch tower, the Half-Elf took a quick glance around the surrounding area in the distance. Satisfied she saw no sign of a threat she looked around the area for signs of Aragorn and these Hobbits he was guiding.

A quick scan showed that only days before there had been some sort of altercation or fight. The dirt was scraped up and pieces of frayed black cloth were strewn on the ground. Various footprints were scattered around. Most seemed to be made with heavy booted feet and whoever stood against them wore a softer lighter boot. Authiel felt fear creep into her mind, as she knew in her heart that it was Aragorn who fought against the Nazgûl in this spot. Examining the area once more, she was drawn to a large rock. From where she was standing in the fading light she could make out a white Elvish 'G' Rune. Authiel furrowed her brows knowing that was how Gandalf would identify himself to others, but looking around, it didn't seem like the Wizard had stood against the Nine with Aragorn. The Ranger moved closer to the rock and knelt to examine the marking. What hope that she had that there was a slim chance Aragorn had aid vanished as she determined the rune was older than her fellow Ranger's footprints.

Casually letting her eyes fall to the ground, she saw hidden in the shadows the hilt of a knife. She reached for it and as soon as her fingertips touched it she felt dread enter her heart. Pushing the feeling away she brought it closer to examine in the fading light and saw that it was a Morgul knife, but the blade had completely vanished. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach when she saw traces of dried blood on the metal.

Authiel dropped it immediately and took off running from the top of the tower and down to Nimrodel. The thought that either Aragorn or one of the Hobbits had been injured by that foul weapon ran through her mind. And with the blade gone, it was a possibility that there was a piece of the weapon in the wound which, in her mind, would cause a fate worse than death to the victim.

Leaping on Nimrodel the horse took off sensing that her mistress was in distress and needed to reach whatever destination Authiel desired. Through the nights and days Authiel rode through the wilds from Weathertop. Searching for any sign of her quarry. The valley and woods passing her by as she either rode Nimrodel or walked beside the horse to give the mare a rest and recover what strength she could. At night, the Half-Elf only camped so that the horse wouldn't tire and collapse, because she might be needed if Authiel ever came upon Aragorn and the Hobbits. The woman herself would find little sleep herself as worry ate at her mind and heart.

After days of travel and many miles, Authiel was near the land of the Trollshaws. She had taken a wide route to avoid the high ridge mountains that would have blocked her in and made traveling harder for her and Nimrodel. About two days ride and she would be where the Trolls that had captured Thorin and his company, were still standing, frozen in stone, stooped and bent over amongst the trees.

It was dark now and Authiel was walking Nimrodel through the forests as she searched for a place to camp for a few hours. It was raining, hard enough to soak everything and for once Authiel was not happy about the weather. Flashes of lightning lit up the area at times and the rumbles of thunder sounded overhead. The ground was muddy and made traversing the woods on horseback near impossible. She would not risk any harm to Nimrodel, especially since the beast had pushed herself so hard to get them as far as they had come so quickly.

Authiel stopped in her tracks as a high piercing scream cut through the air. She would know the sound anywhere now; the Nazgûl were near. She felt dread enter her heart and how Nimrodel stamped the ground nervously at the sound. Authiel tried to soothe the horse, but nothing seemed to calm her.

The sound of hoofbeats could be heard by the Ranger. She started glancing around looking for any signs of the Nazgûl through the dark forest and rain, but it was hard to see anything. The hoofbeats grew louder and Authiel began to turn in circles, trying to discern the direction they were coming from, but it seemed to be all around. There was certainly more than one Nazgûl nearby.

The Ranger drew her sword and released Nimrodel's reins. She trusted the mare enough to flee from danger, but not to stray so far if Authiel would need her.

A deafening scream sounded and before Authiel could react two Nazgûl burst through the trees on her right. Nimrodel reared up and bolted from the area. Authiel nearly screamed herself, but she leapt out of the way of the Black Riders' horses and rolled onto the wet and muddy ground.

The Half-Elf jumped to her feet and went to dodge a sword swipe aimed at her as another rider entered the area. Caught by surprise, the Nazgûl made contact and Authiel felt a blade slice across her left side. She cried out a little, but pushed aside the pain and parried the next attack aimed at her. It was difficult with the Nazgûl on horseback and her fighting from the ground. She found an opportunity to retreat and she took it, but her path was cut off as a fourth and fifth rider cut of her escape. Authiel backed up quickly and ducked as another Black Rider swung at her from the side. Panic started to seize hold of her, but then she leapt between two of the horses, hitting the ground, rolling to her feet and took of running in the woods with a hand pressed to her bleeding side.

The Ranger could hear the pursuit behind her, but it was slow because of the trees and mud. Authiel let out a whistle that sounded like a bird, calling for Nimrodel to return to her. A minute or two of her running the horse appeared through the trees. Authiel sprung up into the saddle and kicked her into a run, praying that the horse wouldn't stumble in the dark, rain and mud as they were pursued by the Nazgûl.

For what seemed like an eternity Authiel could hear the hoofbeats behind her, but then only the sound of falling rain finally entered her ears. Continuing a little bit further through the woods and valley she found a small stream to stop by. She dismounted Nimrodel, falling to her knees beside the water as her legs gave out from under her. The adrenaline coursing through her veins had dissipated and now her body was shaking. Nimrodel pushed her snout gently into Authiel's head, showing her concern.

Reaching into the stream she splashed some cold water on her face, before peeling the fabric away on her tabard and tunic to inspect her cut. It was a few inches long and relatively deep; it would need stitches. It had bled quite a bit but had ceased for now. She cupped some water in her hand and washed the blood away on her skin the best she could. Using Nimrodel's neck to steady herself, Authiel pulled herself up and started looking through her saddles for some bandages, thread and needle. The Half-Elf found some linen bandages, but then cursed as she remembered she had used the last of her thread patching up Halbarad after the attack on Sarn Ford.

With nothing else to do for her wound, she just lifted her tunic and tabard and wrapped the bandages around her torso. She would just have to keep it clean and covered until she reached Aragorn or Rivendell. When finished, she climbed back into the saddle and started walking Nimrodel in an Eastern direction.

Authiel's heart was heavy. Five Nazgûl were in the area, somewhere behind her. The other four could be anywhere. The only comfort that she took in their presence was that it must have meant that she was still heading in the right direction and that Aragorn and the Hobbits were closer than she originally thought. With that in mind, she continued her journey.

Authiel didn't stop for the rest of the night, the fear of the Nazgûl finding her again kept her going, but they did not turn up. Occasionally their screams could be heard over the rain in the distance somewhere and the Ranger would stop and listen.

Not until morning came did she give Nimrodel a break. The storm passed and in the light Authiel was better able to examine, clean, and redress her wound. The rain had washed away most of the mud on her clothes, but there was still quite a bit of blood stained on her tabard and her tunic was ruined. Only a few hours later and she was traveling once more. She stopped to rest herself and the horse one more time, but then night fell and the Nazgûl could be heard again.

The Half-Elf was nearing the Stone Trolls and thought about taking cover for the rest of the night in that clearing. Making her way through the woods, she stopped suddenly. Up ahead where the Trolls were she saw a light. A few torches moving about the clearing. Authiel quietly slid of Nimrodel and whispered to her to remain quiet. Pulling her hood and scarf up, Authiel crept forward with sword drawn. She was hoping and praying that it was Aragorn and the Hobbits, but she was not taking the chance.

She was near enough that she could now see who was in the clearing. A pony was standing to one side, while two small figures were holding torches as they spoke in whispers to one another. They were standing over a similar figure laid out on the ground. All three had curly hair and were dressed for traveling. Cloaks about their shoulders and bags on their backs.

There was no sign of Aragorn.

Taking a breath, Authiel stepped into the clearing with her sword brandished at the two Hobbits. They jumped in surprise at her sudden appearance and drew their short swords. But then one shouted, and that one word brought joy and relief to her heart.

"STRIDER!"


	11. Chapter 11

"STRIDER!"

The dark Ranger's head snapped up when he heard his name yelled through the forest. The owner's voice full of fear, and it sounded like Merry. He and Pippin had stayed behind with Frodo, while himself and Sam went to look for _Athelas_.

Strider rose from the ground quickly and unsheathed his sword running off in the direction that he had left the Hobbits. He heard running near him and saw that Sam was also making his way back.

Strider burst through the small clearing with the Stone Trolls, Sam not far behind him. The two younger Hobbits were standing in front of Frodo's form, lying on the ground, brandishing their small swords at an unknown figure in the clearing.

Strider stepped forward cautiously and the figure turned towards him with their sword held out in front of them. The figure was hooded, in a dark brown or black cloak, he couldn't tell in the dark. The hood was drawn far forward hiding the person's face from view and a scarf was pulled up over their face. The person's attire was hidden underneath the cloak, also aiding in hiding the person's nationality and race.

"Who are you?" Strider threatened moving another step forward towards the intruder raising his sword higher. The figure just kept their sword trained on him and ignored the Hobbits for the most part. All three Hobbits looked to Strider fearing for themselves and for Frodo, who lay helpless.

"Show yourself." Strider commanded in a stern voice and the figure let out a quiet laugh.

Strider furrowed his brows confused, as the figure sheathed their sword, showing a pale slender hand.

"Well at least you don't have an arrow pointed at me this time, Estel. But still, this is no way to greet me, especially after all the trouble you've put me through." The figure spoke in a soft voice.

Strider lowered his sword, his eyes going wide. "It cannot be. Authiel?"

The slender hand that had just held a sword moments ago reached up and pulled back the hood of the cloak and the scarf that covered her face. The Hobbits gasped when they saw a woman standing in front of them. Her full lips were set in a small smile as she gazed at Strider, dark hair braided down her back. She looked young thanks to her Elven blood, but the Hobbits could see that she held much wisdom and grief in her blue eyes.

"Indeed it is I, My Lord." Authiel answered, giving him a small nod. Aragorn strode forward sheathing his sword and embraced the woman tightly. She let out a small gasp as his hand went to her side and touched the wound that had been hidden beneath her cloak. Authiel's hand flew to her side as she grimaced from the pain.

Strider stepped back with a concerned look and knelt to look at her wound, she let him, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop him. He found it already bandaged, but a little blood was staining the linen and more was on her tabard.

Aragorn looked up at her. "I'm glad to see you, but why are you here? And how did you get this? You're supposed to be at the Sarn Ford with Halbarad and the others."

A sad look briefly flashed across her face before she answered. "I was. Then a message came to me from Gandalf saying that you needed my assistance, but you had already left Bree and I have been tracking you since then. I found the remains of a Morgul blade with blood on it upon Amon Sûl and I feared for you and your charges. I had a run in with 5 Nazgûl only last night, one giving me this wound. I'm otherwise unharmed and have had much worse, trust me. But as for the Nazgûl, I am not sure how many are close by as we speak."

As if sudden realization hit him, Aragorn jumped. "Frodo!" he called turning and making his way quickly to the Hobbit that lay on the ground. Authiel followed after him, seeing the distress in his face.

"Who is she?" whispered Merry.

Authiel knelt on the other side of Frodo as Aragorn pulled back Frodo's shirt at his left shoulder, revealing his wound from the Morgul blade.

"So this little one has been injured by that foul weapon." Authiel said with disgust.

She lifted Frodo's hand as Aragorn put some of the Athelas plant in the wound, causing Frodo to gasp out. _"Frodo, Im Authiel. Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad_." (I'm Authiel. Hear my voice. Return to the light.)" She spoke to him softly.

"What is she saying?" Pippen spoke quietly.

"We need to get him to Rivendell quickly." Aragorn spoke looking over to Authiel. "This is beyond my skills. I don't think he'll make it unless we get him to Lord Elrond."

Authiel nodded her head in understanding and stood up, Aragorn rising with her. Authiel walked over to where she had come into the clearing, raised her hands to her mouth and let out a whistle. Within a minute, the sound of hoof beats could be heard, then a dark brown horse came into the clearing.

Authiel reached for the bridle and patted the horse on the nose, whispering to her in Elvish. She turned to look at Aragorn. "Nimrodel will take Frodo to Rivendell."

Aragorn nodded and bent down to lift Frodo into his arms. He walked over to Nimrodel and placed the Hobbit gently in the saddle. Authiel moved to get in the saddle behind the Hobbit, but Aragorn stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"_Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolthathon_." (Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses for you.) Aragorn spoke to her quietly. Authiel opened her mouth to protest, but Aragorn silenced her by placing a finger to her lips. "_Andelu i ven_." (The road is too dangerous.)

Authiel batted his hand away from her mouth. "_And your life is too precious to risk against the Nazgûl_. _I've already fought the Nine twice now. I will go._"

Authiel went to climb into the saddle once more, but Aragorn grabbed her arm again and stopped her progress. "_No,_ Authiel. _You're injured, stay here._" The tone of his voice and the look in his eyes left no room for further argument.

Authiel let out a sigh, but nodded her head in defeat knowing that now she wouldn't be able to dissuade the stubborn man before her. "_Be iest lîn_." (As you wish.)

Strider moved and mounted the horse behind Frodo. Authiel handed him the reins. "_Make your way to the Ford of Bruinen. I will meet you at the river with horses._"

Authiel nodded and reached for his hand giving it a squeeze. "_Please be careful._" she whispered. Aragorn brought her hand to his lips placing a gentle kiss on the back, then released it. Authiel looked to her horse and stepped back a little then called out, "_Noro lim, _Nimrodel_, noro lim!" _(Ride fast, Nimrodel, ride fast!) And the horse took off with Aragorn and Frodo.

"What are you doing?" Demanded one of the Hobbits. "Those Wraiths are still out there!"

Authiel turned to them with a grim smile. "I know, but if you wish to see your friend healed, then it is a risk that needs to be taken. Strider will look after him. Do not fear."

"Who are you?" the same Hobbit asked her with caution and mistrust in his eyes.

Authiel smiled. "I am Authiel _Dúnadan_, Ranger of the North." she introduced herself, giving a slight bow, with a pain filled wince, to the Hobbits.

"A Ranger?" One said. "She's a Ranger like Strider!" And they looked more closely at the woman before them, taking in her clothing and weapons. Some showing some resemblance to Strider's, but with more wear.

"Now if I may inquire your names, my dear Hobbits." she spoke kindly.

The Hobbits looked at each other and the one that demanded her name earlier spoke up. "I'm Sam Gamgee. And these are Pippin Took and Merry Brandybuck." he said pointing to the Hobbits in turn.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Authiel said with a smile. "But for now I would suggest that you gather your things and we continue on our way. Strider has left you in my care for the moment."

"You will take us to Rivendell, right? To Frodo?" Pippin asked.

Authiel looked over at him. "That is the plan. Strider has asked that we make for the Ford of Bruinen. He will meet us there with horses and then we'll make for Rivendell. But we must move quickly. We are about a three day walk to the Ford." She moved to help the Hobbits pick up their things and secure them to the pony.

Authiel picked up one of the torches that they had and motioned for the Hobbits to follow her and they began to make their way in the dark. They journeyed on for a while in silence, with nothing but their quiet footsteps making noise around them. After a few hours Authiel stopped and turned to look at the Hobbits when she heard one of them stumble again. She gazed upon their weary faces, her own side ached and throbbed with pain, as well. She looked to the sky, seeing it begin to lighten with the coming of the day.

"We'll stop and rest here for a bit. I can see that you are tired and I need to rest as well. I shall keep watch over you." Authiel told them quietly.

The Hobbits sighed in relief and took off their packs, sitting down on the ground. Authiel stood and scanned the area around them, looking for any signs of danger. She turned when she heard the soft voice of Pippin.

"Lady Authiel, if you don't mind me asking. Are you an Elf?" he said shyly.

Authiel smiled. "I do not mind you asking. I am only Half-Elf. My mother was an Elf from Rivendell, and my father a Dúnedain Ranger from the North." she explained to the Hobbits.

"And your connection to Strider?" Merry questioned. "You two looked very close."

Authiel let out a laugh. "I would hope so! I have known him for all of his life. I watched over him when he was a child and was very good friends with his father and his forefathers, but that is a story that I will tell you another time."

"Will we meet your family when we reach Rivendell?" asked Pippin.

A look of sadness came over Authiel's face and in her eyes they could see long years that had seen much grief. "No, you will not." she whispered.

"Why not?" Pippin asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him. Sam nudged Pippin in the side. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

Authiel gave the Hobbit a small smile. "It is alright. It is only natural for you to question me, I'm a stranger to you. But as for your question, my mother died bringing me into this world and my father was killed by Orcs many years ago." she answered him with a sad look on her face. "Why don't you Hobbits get some sleep." She stated before gingerly sitting down facing away from her companions.

"Good going Pippin." Merry scolded him quietly before lying down.

Authiel sat in silence while watching over the Hobbits as they slept. There were no noises in the forest or a feeling of danger. Any evil things would have chased after Frodo and Aragorn. She had looked over her wound, glad that there were no signs of infection in the cut, but it was sore. She re-bandaged it and with nothing else to distract her she had taken out her sword and was cleaning it with a cloth. Polishing and caring for the steel that had once belonged to her father.

She glanced over at the peacefully sleeping Hobbits and looked to the bright morning sky. It had been a few hours since they had stopped and they needed to continue their journey. So she sheathed her sword and began to wake her small companions.

"Wake up young Hobbits. We must start moving again." she said, moving from one to the other gently shaking them. Once they were awake, she allowed them to prepare a quick breakfast, before they began walking again.

The next two days they walked quickly through the trees and fields. Authiel allowed only a few quick breaks for them to eat and rest for a bit. With her taking care of her wound, and the Hobbits looking at it in wonder. They had been sheltered from such injuries their whole lives and with Frodo's injury as well as Authiel's they saw the world in a new and dangerous light. Despite her wound, Authiel had a high energy level and kept urging them on, saying that they needed to reach the Ford in time to meet up with the horses that Strider would send.

Nearing dusk on the third day they made it to the Ford. They quickly crossed the cool shallow waters, the water coming up to Authiel's calves, but reaching the Hobbits' knees. Once on the other side they took refuge under the trees. The exhausted Hobbits dropping their packs as they fell to the ground.

Authiel smiled at them. She understood that they were not used to such travel, and felt guilty for pushing them so hard, but they needed to hurry. She watched as Sam stood from his spot and walked over to Bill the pony, starting to take off his packs. Authiel made her way over to him.

"Sam," she addressed the Hobbit. "Take some rest and I will do this." she gently urged him back over to his friends.

Authiel removed Bill's packs, then led him to the Ford to get some water. The whole time she whispered to him in Elvish and patted him down. The pony clearly took a liking to her telling him what a great job he had done and nuzzled his nose into her chest causing her to laugh.

The Hobbits looked up at her when they heard her laugh and saw her making her way back towards them with Bill following behind. She cautiously moved to sit on the ground, keeping her hand on her side, and glanced up at the darkening sky.

"Lady Authiel, when do you think the horses will come? I do not wish to stay here in the dark." Merry asked.

Authiel looked over at him and smiled. "You do not have to call me Lady, Master Brandybuck." this caused him to blush. "The horses should come soon or at least I hope so. And you do not have to fear any evil creatures here. The power of the Elves protects these borders. We shall be safe if we have to spend the night beside the Ford."

"Can we start a fire and prepare some food?" Pippin asked.

Authiel smiled, the Hobbit was always thinking about his stomach. "Yes, you may." she answered and stood up. She started to move about the area picking up small twigs and branches to start a fire, as the Hobbits pulled out their cooking gear.

Pippin ran over to help her with the firewood. "You are wounded and should not be bending over so much." he said and she smiled at his kindness and nodded her head in thanks.

Authiel suddenly stopped and stood up straighter, the Hobbits pausing in their activities and staring at her waiting for some kind of command to continue what they were doing or flee. The Ranger stood with her eyes closed as if straining to hear something. Then Authiel opened her eyes and turned to the Hobbits with a smile on her face.

"I'm afraid that you pulled your gear out for nothing. I hear horses off in the distance and they should be here shortly." she told them throwing the armful of wood she held to the ground.

The Hobbits smiled and quickly started to pack up their gear and the sound of hoofbeats soon reached their ears. When the sound got closer, Authiel unsheathed her sword, much to the confusion of the Hobbits.

"I thought you said it was safe here." stated Sam.

Authiel looked over at him. "I did, but no harm in being prepared." she told him and turned her eyes in the direction of where the horses were coming from.

It was now dark under the trees and with no fire the Hobbits couldn't see much, but Authiel was able to see enough in the dark with her Elvish blood. The Hobbits stood behind her silently with the pony. Authiel was perfectly still, with her sword held out in front of her, ready for a fight if need be. The only thing that moved on her was her hair and cloak from the gentle breeze.

Then they saw it. Three small orange globes off in the distance between the trees, like fireflies in the summer evening of the Shire. The sounds of tinkling bells mixed with the sound of hooves reached their ears. Authiel smiled, sheathed her sword and turned to the Hobbits.

"Elven horses." was all she said and she ran off into the trees leaving the Hobbits by the water.

Within minutes they could hear the soft and musical language of the Elves being spoken. The Hobbits looked at each other happily, then horses started to emerge from the trees towards them. Authiel came out of the trees sitting atop Nimrodel. Strider was behind her on his own brown horse, named Roheryn, carrying a torch. Behind him were two elves, each sitting on a white horse and carrying a torch. The two Elves had dark hair and grey eyes and looked identical.

"My friends." Strider said stepping down from his horse with the other riders. It looked as if he hadn't rested since he left the Hobbits in Authiel's care. He was still clad in his same Ranger's attire, and his eyes had dark circles under them. "I'm glad to see you all well."

"How is Frodo?" Sam asked urgently.

"Lord Elrond was looking after him when I left. From the looks of things, he will recover." Strider explained to the three Hobbits, who in turn each let out a sigh of relief. "Now come, let us get you to Rivendell quickly so you can rest and see your friend."

Authiel walked over to Bill and grabbed his reins, leading him over to her horse. She tied the rope to her saddle so that she would be able to lead the pony. Aragorn was busy passing the Hobbits up to the Elves.

"Merry, this is Elrohir" Strider said lifting the Hobbit into the arms of Elrohir. "and Pippin, this is Elladan" he then performed the same action with Pippin. "They are the sons of Lord Elrond and will look after you." Each Hobbit looked up at the Elf that bore them, honored to have this opportunity to be with Elves of such great lineage.

Strider made his way over to Sam. "Come Sam, you shall ride with me." The two made their way to Strider's horse and he lifted Sam up into the saddle, before swinging up behind him. He nodded at the Elves and Authiel, and they started off into the dark with nothing but the torches they carried lighting their way.

Within a few hours they were crossing the bridge that led into the city of Rivendell. The Hobbits, all of whom had fallen asleep were gently woken up. They each gazed up in wonderment at the Last Homely House of Lord Elrond. The white buildings a stark contrast to the dark background of the trees in the night. The gentle glow of candles and torches illuminating the buildings. The large waterfall that cascaded beautifully into the valley gave off a majestic appeal and sense of calm. There didn't seem to be a cloud in the sky above the Elven city and the starlight shone down on it giving it a surreal look.

Authiel looked over to Aragorn and smiled, which he returned. This had been one of their homes and refuges over the years as they traveled the land. It had been a while since they had both seen the beauty of the city together and they would welcome the rest.

As their company made their way under the gateway of Rivendell an Elf Maiden came hurrying out dressed in a lilac gown. She had long dark hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Her eyes were the most brilliant shade of blue that they looked like sapphires. This was Arwen Undómiel, the Evenstar of her people and daughter of Lord Elrond. She greeted the group of travelers with a smile.

When Authiel dismounted her horse she ran to the Elf and embraced her, Aragorn, Elrohir, and Elladan repeating the action. The Hobbits just looked at her in amazement, speechless at the beauty that was standing before them.

"It's not nice to stare." Elrohir said joking with the Hobbits, them blushing in response.

"_Ada_ would disapprove." (father) the Elf scolded her brother as he walked by, she walked forward to the three Hobbits. "Greetings my friends. I am Arwen Undómiel, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. I was sent to bring you to your friend Frodo, if you will follow me." she told them before turning and leading the anxious Hobbits into the house. Elladan and Elrohir took the horses without a word, then nodded to Aragorn and Authiel before leaving the two alone.

Authiel looked over at Aragorn who was gazing at her and smiled. "You look like you could use some rest, My Lord." she said sweetly to him as she took a step forward.

Aragorn smiled at her before closing the distance between them. He embraced her, gently this time and mindful of her wound, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "It is good to see you, my friend." He released her and held her at arm's length. "But I will not rest until I have personally seen to your wound."

Authiel sighed and nodded her head, knowing that she wouldn't be able to escape him. She let him gently take her arm and lead her inside and through the many beautiful hallways of Elrond's house. When they reached the door to her room, Aragorn opened it and let her enter first.

Aragorn moved Authiel over to the bed and had her sit as he looked her over and shook his head smiling. She was in her worn and weathered Ranger's cloak and leather coat. Both had seen better times and were now torn and caked with mud, dirt and blood. Her dark brown hair was a mess and sticking out in some places. She had a few smudges of dirt on her face and neck, and more on her hands. She was still beautiful and still so much like the woman he had come to know closely over the years. A woman who wouldn't let anyone tell her how she was suppose to act and live. She fought to protect her loved ones and could handle herself in the wild.

"Estel?" Authiel spoke softly pulling him away from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" he looked to her eyes.

"Are you well? You were staring." she told him, not mentioning the strange look that had come into his eyes. Nothing frightening, just an emotion that she hadn't seen before or could place.

"Sorry. I was lost in thought." he explained to her.

Authiel got up from the bed and moved closer to him, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "Why don't you go and get some sleep. You look like you need it. I can tend to my wound on my own."

Aragorn chuckled, "You will not escape me so easily. I will rest here while you take a bath, then I'll tend to your wound and retire for the rest of the night." he stated.

Authiel shook her head while smiling. "I guess I do need a bath anyway."

She moved away to leave him to removing his coat and boots as she went to a wardrobe. Authiel glanced at the top of her dresser when she walked by it and paused. A smile crossed her face as her eyes landed on the pair of portraits of her parents. The paintings had aged, but Authiel took it upon herself to touch up the paint when she had the time. She had left them in Rivendell, knowing they would be safe in the Elven city and she didn't wish to risk the precious items in the wild. She reached out and lovingly touched each one before moving to her wardrobe and opened the wooden doors. Going through the various items in it, Authiel pulled out a pair of loose breeches and a tunic.

Authiel looked over at Aragorn, who was now in only his grey tunic and dark breeches. His coat, tabard, single fingerless glove, and weapons were resting on the wooden chest at the foot of her bed. The man lay in the bed on his back with an arm resting over his eyes. His other hand resting lightly on his chest. He looked like he was asleep, but she knew better than that.

"Make yourself at home." Authiel said sarcastically, laughing at the Ranger. She saw him smile and raise a hand to shoo her away, before she made her way quietly to an adjoining room where her baths were usually prepared.

Authiel smiled when she walked into the room. Either all Elves had the gift of foresight or Aragorn had told them to prepare a bath for her. The room was lit with several candles. The silver tub already filled with hot water and various oils and soaps were set on its edge. A white cloth lay on a small wooden stool, another larger one to dry herself off with was on a small table. Authiel laid her sleeping clothes on the table and placed the wooden stool in the tub. After stripping away her traveling clothes and gingerly removing her bandages, making a face at the torn skin on her side, she stepped into the tub and sat on the stool.

Normally she would have submerged herself into the water and allowed the warmth to soothe her aching and weary body, but with the amount of dirt she would scrub off herself she didn't want to risk injecting her open wound by allowing it to soak in the dirty water. So her feet and lower legs were the only parts of her to benefit from the hot water, but that was appreciated by the Ranger as those were the sorest parts of her body aside from her injury.

She allowed her feet and legs some time to just relax and soothe in the water as she made little circles with her feet. Then she started the arduous task of scrubbing her body and hair clean of dirt and grime from her travels. Gradually her skin and hair became clean and smooth. The oils and soaps giving off a pleasant aroma of flowers and honey. Once satisfied, she climbed out of the tub and dried herself off, donning her tunic and breeches and blew out the candles.

With the gift of her Elven heritage she walked silently into the dark bedroom. The only light coming from the stars shining through the window and a candle Aragorn had lit by the bed. Authiel smiled when she reached the side of her bed, this time she knew Aragorn was asleep. His breathing was even and his face was relaxed and peaceful. It looked as if he didn't have a care in the world, when she knew in reality he had many.

Thinking that maybe she could get away from him fussing over her wound tonight, she tried to be as careful as possible and slipped into the bed beside him. She didn't feel uncomfortable sleeping close to the man, they had done it many times in the past in their travels; when they were in the wild and it was freezing. There was no getting past the Dúnedain Chieftain though and as soon as she touched the bed he woke up and turned his head towards her.

"About time." he whispered jokingly, she did nothing but roll her eyes at him. He sat up and looked at her. "Did you even bandage it?" Authiel smiled sheepishly.

Aragorn shook his head and got out of the bed, picking up the candle and walked to one of the cabinets that he knew held her healing herbs and ointments. When he found what he was looking for he came back to her side.

"Lie on your back." he ordered and knelt by the side of the bed as she rolled onto her back.

Aragorn reached for her tunic and pulled it back some to reveal her wound. His face showed his concern when he saw the extent of the damage. He glanced to her face with worry in his eyes, "Authiel…" his voice trailing off as she met his eyes with a small smile playing on her lips.

"It could have been worse." she reminded him. Aragorn just let out a small sigh then reverted his eyes back to her side and began his examination of the injury.

Authiel winced at Aragorn's every touch as he examined the injury over the course of a few minutes. "I swear by the Valar that I will throttle you if you poke it one more time." she finally said through clenched teeth glaring at the Ranger.

Aragorn looked up at her, "Serves you right for not taking better care of it." He reached to her bedside table and picked up the ointment he had picked out. "You should have had this stitched up sooner than now."

"I used my last bit of thread stitching up Halbarad after the attack at Sarn Ford." she hissed in pain as he applied some ointment to her wound.

Aragorn gave her a surprised look and stopped his administrations. "You said nothing about an attack on Sarn Ford. What happened?"

Authiel gave him a guilty look for forgetting to report the attack. "The Nazgûl came upon us one night, all nine of them. We tried our best to fend them off and keep them from crossing the ford, but we had no choice but to retreat. I received the letter from Gandalf a few days later and came looking for you."

Aragorn met Authiel's eyes and saw the same sadness he had seen back when they were at the Stone Trolls and he knew what that meant. "How many Dúnedain were lost?" came his quiet question.

"Seven." came Authiel's one word answer.

Aragorn sighed deeply as he set the ointment down. He ran a hand through his hair in silent frustration and grief at this news, then picked up the needle and thread. Slowly and carefully he began to stitch the wound close, as he tried to forgive himself for the loss of his men he had sent to Sarn Ford.

Half way through the process of sewing up the wound, he glanced to Authiel's face to find her squeezing her eyes shut and trying to control her breathing.

"_I'm sorry._" he whispered in Elvish seeing her in pain.

She took a calming breath. "_Don't apologize, _Estel_. You didn't do this to me._"

Aragorn finished stitching the wound as quickly as he could to spare her from prolonged pain, then he wrapped a bandage around her injury. "It would be best to keep it covered for a while." he told her.

As he pulled her tunic back down and made to leave, Authiel reached out and grabbed his hand. He turned and looked at her with concern in his eyes. "_Hannon le_." (Thank you.) she whispered to him.

Aragorn gave her a small smile and nodded his head. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Authiel's forehead. "Get some rest, Authiel, while you can." he blew out the candle, picked up his things and made his way to the door, closing it behind him as Authiel drifted off to sleep; the past weeks of heavy travel finally catching up to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Four days after her arrival with the Hobbits, Authiel found herself walking alone down one of the pathways of Rivendell, enjoying the peace and rest that she had gone so long without the past few months. A light breeze was playing with the loose fabric of a plain forest green dress she was wearing, and her hair that she usually kept braided hung loose to her waist. The sun was high in the sky and all the trees and flowers of the valley were basking brightly in its light. The light sound of Elven voices could be heard as they sang softly among themselves throughout the buildings, reveling in the day as their tasks and duties were carried out.

Frodo had awoken that morning and was recovering quickly from his wound. All of the Hobbits seemed to be doing excellent after a few days of much needed rest. Authiel couldn't complain about the rest either, she had not had much in months and the past few days of simply doing nothing did her mind and body good. She had spent her time reading and walking the beautiful gardens of Rivendell. Often she was in Aragorn's company sharing information and stories of the adventures they had when not traveling with one another, and often reminiscing of the past travels they shared. Presently, he had been called away on business with Elrond and that was how Authiel found herself alone.

Humming to herself, Authiel turned one of the bends in the pathway and smiled widely. Sitting on a stone bench, with books in hand, were two Hobbits. One being Frodo, and the other she recognized as her dear old friend Bilbo. He had aged much since she had last seen him. Wrinkles adorned his once young face and his hair was now grey, on the verge of white. The two Hobbits were chatting quietly, while Frodo, looking quite well, was eagerly fingering through the pages of a large red book.

As she approached, Bilbo looked up and a large smile lit up his face.

"Ah my dear friend!" He called to her and she couldn't resist the smile that graced her features. "Authiel! I heard that you arrived and wanted to find you, but I was so worried about Frodo that I didn't want to leave his side. I did hear that you were injured and needed rest, which I'm sure you're overdue." He explained as she stopped in front of them.

Bilbo stood slowly from his bench and she knelt to embrace him tightly. "It is wonderful to see you, Bilbo." She released him and helped him back to the bench. "It was barely a scratch and the rest these past days has been much appreciated."

"A scratch?" Bilbo scoffed, "You were always one to downplay an injury. Though I'm sure you were scolded by The Dúnadan and he has seen to it."

Authiel laughed light and nodded her head in confirmation, then turned her gaze to the other Hobbit, "Frodo." came her gentle voice. "We never had a proper introduction. I'm Authiel, a Ranger from the North."

Frodo gave her a look of recognition. "I remember who you are. You came to me as a woman dressed in pure white, with a beautiful light around you. You spoke to me in Elvish and asked me to follow your voice back to the light."

Authiel gave him an impressed look. "You surprise me Master Baggins. You were not as far gone as we thought you were. It comforts me to know that you are made of stronger stuff than you look, in both mind and body."

"'Course he is!" Bilbo interjected. "He's a Baggins!"

Authiel laughed and took a seat next to Frodo on the bench. "You and your Baggins pride. It's going to get you into trouble one of these days."

"It already has. Numerous times." Bilbo stated, before joining in on her laughter.

"Yes it certainly has. I think the council tomorrow is a bit of your doing." Authiel said half jokingly with a small laugh.

Once their laughs subsided, Frodo spoke up. "How do the two of you know each other? I don't think Bilbo ever mentioned you before."

"Well now I'm very hurt, Bilbo." Authiel feigned a hurt expression, yet there was still a small smile on her lips.

"I've told you about her before in my stories, lad! Just never by her proper name. I've usually used the name Randír instead. It's what the Bree-folk call her and is Elvish for wanderer, which is exactly what she is. A wanderer." Bilbo explained to his nephew. "But we met when I went with Thorin's company to the Lonely Mountain. We first met on the Great East Road on our way to Rivendell. Helped us out with those Orcs and Wargs we came across. Very good with a bow and sword this one is. Then let's see." Bilbo drifted off for a moment trying to remember. "We stayed here in Rivendell for a time and she introduced me to The Dúnadan. Do you think we will see him tonight?" he asked Authiel.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not. You know how he is sometimes."

"Ah well, I can only hope." Bilbo said a little put off, but continued his story. "Now where was I, ah yes! We left Rivendell and Authiel accompanied us for some time until Gandalf sent her off for something. You never told me what for…" Bilbo trailed off again, looking at Authiel.

"And you'll never find out. It was business for Gandalf and I am not one to divulge his secrets and doings." Authiel told the disappointed looking Hobbit.

"Keep your secrets then." Bilbo said and continued. "I didn't see her again until the Battle of Five Armies. She actually saved my life at one point in that battle. Blocked an Orc sword from taking off my head. Then after Thorin died, now that was a sad state of affairs, and we buried him along with Fili and Kili." Bilbo was silent for a moment remembering his friends who departed this world long ago. "After that, some of the Dwarves stayed in Erebor to start a great work while some others made their way back to their own lands and to their own business. Gandalf and Authiel came with me back to Rivendell and then they took me back to Hobbiton. Well to the borders of the Shire. Authiel didn't want to get gawked at in Hobbiton. She's popped in from time to time at night to say hello. I've seen her lurking in the woods once or twice with The Dúnadan and other Rangers. Of course, only when they wanted to be seen. But it has been a good long while since I've actually seen her. Busy with Gandalf's business and what The Dúnadan sends her off to do I'm sure." Bilbo finished up.

"You lead quite an interesting life." Frodo told her.

Authiel smiled at the younger Hobbit. "You have no idea. Full of adventures and dangers I can assure you. Nothing that I would wish upon such a peaceful folk such as Hobbits, but you Baggins' always seem to get yourselves in the mix of it."

Frodo lightly touched his shoulder where his wound was still healing. "Indeed we do." he said quietly.

A few moments of silence followed until there was a chime of a bell that bounced off the Elven buildings and surrounding valley. Not a loud chime, but a soft and inviting chime.

"Dinner!" Bilbo said happily to Frodo and Authiel, a smile brightening his face as he closed his book.

"Indeed." she agreed and saw Frodo's slightly puzzled look. "Just a warning bell for the feast that is going to be held tonight. Many Lords from distant lands and all kindreds have come to Rivendell these past few days. It is to honor them, as well as our own small victory at the Ford of Bruinen." Authiel stood from her seat. "I would suggest the two of you prepare yourselves and hunt down your kinsmen. I will see you all shortly."

"Until then." Bilbo and Frodo replied in usion.

Authiel smiled to the both of them and made her way back down the pathways to her room. She needed to change and make her hair presentable for the feast tonight.

A short while later, Authiel stood in front of her mirror fixing her hair and looking over her appearance. She was wearing a dark purple floor length silk gown with long bell sleeves. The dress hanging off her body so that it moved and flowed about her legs as she walked. Her silver Dúnedain pendant was pinned to her left shoulder and she wore no other ornaments. She was fixing her hair up into a bun, with a few strands hanging down to frame her face. Once happy with her hair she slipped on a pair of dark leather boots and made for the door.

As she reached for the handle there came a knock. She furrowed her brows for a second and opened the door to see who her visitor was. Her smile grew wide when saw the blonde hair and blue eyes of her Elven friend Legolas. He was clad in a light blue silk tunic, dark breeches, and dark brown leather boots.

"Legolas!" she said happily in greeting, embracing him. "How wonderful to see you. When did you arrive? How have you faring?"

Legolas smiled at Authiel, "I have been well, dear friend. I only arrived a few hours ago and finally had the chance to steal away to come find you. I have not been able to find Aragorn as of yet. You look lovely."

"Thank you and you know he can disappear when he wishes too." Authiel commented.

"I'm sure I shall see him at the feast. Will you allow me to escort you, My Lady?" he asked offering his arm to her.

"I gladly accept it." She smiled and shut the door behind her before looping her arm with his.

Together they walked slowly toward the Great Hall where the feast was being held. They exchanged stories and news, enjoying being in one another's company, for it had been years since they had seen each other. They rounded the corner that would lead to the great hall, Authiel let out a laugh at a joke that Legolas told her.

"That is a laugh that I have not heard in near 60 years." Said a gruff voice from the side of the two friends.

The pair turned their heads toward the owner and there stood a Dwarf. He had red hair and a beard to match with dark eyes. He seemed older and wore the traditional armor of the Dwarves and Authiel knew him in an instant. It was Glóin, one of the companions of Thorin Oakenshield.

"Glóin, my old friend." she released Legolas' arm and bent down to embrace the Dwarf. Legolas gave her a strange look. He clearly recognized the Dwarf she was embracing and vice versa, but they remained silent to one another. "It has been a long time indeed. How have you been faring?"

"As good as a Dwarf can be in these dark times. Orcs infiltrating our mines and chasing us out. It's hard, but we manage."

Authiel frowned. "I'm sorry to hear such things."

"It's nothing we can't handle. I imagine it's harder for you. What with you roaming around the wilderness alone." He shook his head slightly. "Never understood why you did it to begin with."

Authiel laughed a little. "It's the life I was born into and I've had my fair share of battles I can assure you. Gandalf keeps me busy, as well as others."

"Gandalf is constantly busy doing this or that. I wonder if we'll even see him at the feast." Glóin paused for a second eyeing Legolas who seemed bored. He turned his attention back to Authiel "Don't let me keep you. I'm sure there are many others that wish to speak with you. I will see you during the festivities. I want to introduce you to my son later. He's accompanied me to see what this whole business is about."

Authiel glanced between Legolas and the Dwarf briefly, and then smiled at Glóin. "I would like that. I shall see you soon."

As Glóin walked away, Authiel hit Legolas playfully in the shoulder and he grabbed the spot she hit and feigned hurt. "That is no way for a Lady to act."

"And that is no way for a Prince to treat friends of his friend." Authiel scolded, but took his offered arm again.

"It's not my fault that myself and my father still hold some bitter feelings against those that were in Thorin's company." Legolas explained as he led her to a hall with many tables and chairs set up. One long main table sat on one end of the room, taking up the length of the wall.

"I happened to have been part of that company, for a time." Authiel responded, nodding her thanks as Legolas pulled out a chair for her at the main table.

"Yet you weren't part of it when they entered Mirkwood or escaped my father's prisons." Legolas pushed her chair in and took a seat next to her.

"Makes no difference." she said stubbornly.

As the two sat there and talked to one another, more and more Elves and folk from different kindreds entered the hall and took seats. Authiel and Legolas greeted those that walked passed them, some taking seats at their table.

Elrond walked in last with his two sons and daughter behind him. Elrond seated himself in the center of the main table, his sons on either side of him and Arwen sitting next to one of her brothers, Gandalf next to the other on Elrond's right. Frodo was next to Gandalf then an empty chair, no doubt for Bilbo. Glóin and another Dwarf who looked very similar to him were next in line from Bilbo's seat. Legolas and Authiel were seated on the left side of Elrond, Legolas sitting next to Arwen, then of course Authiel. Next to her was an empty chair and she was hoping that Aragorn would join them soon to fill up the space. On the other side of the empty chair sat some men that Authiel did not recognize, but looked to be from Gondor with how they were dressed. Authiel scanned the room and found the rest of the Hobbits sitting at a table to the side of the room with the rest of Elrond's council and advisor's. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, laughing with the Elves and sharing stories.

Food and drink was brought out and conversation died a little, as those in the hall had their attention drawn to the wonderful meal before them. Authiel, however, kept scanning the hall looking for Aragorn. Seeing if maybe he took a seat at another table instead.

"He's not here." Legolas said from beside her taking notice of her actions.

"Where can he be? It's not like him to avoid a feast with such important people at hand." Authiel said quietly turning to the Elf.

"It's as you have said. There are important people here with important matters to discuss. You know what burdens lie on his shoulders better than anyone. It's no wonder that he may be seeking solitude at the moment to come to terms with the trials that he knows are to come." Legolas placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile. "He'll show eventually. If not, then I'm sure you'll be able to track him down."

Authiel smiled at him, "You're right. I should have known from the start. I just miss him, that's all. It's been ages since we've seen each other in peaceful moments such as this."

"There will be more to come. Don't despair." Legolas reassured her.

Once the feasting was over, the celebration moved into the Hall of Fire where singing and dancing would be had well into the night. Authiel entered the hall, once again escorted by Legolas, and mingled with the Elves, giving and receiving greetings and engaging in conversation when necessary. There she met the Dwarf that had been sitting next to Glóin. Gimli was his name, and he indeed was Glóin's son. Glóin eventually came over and began to tell tales of their many adventures with Thorin's company. After some time, Legolas led the two of them through the Elves chatting merrily. As the two neared the back of the hall she noticed a small dark figure sitting alone on a bench. She excused herself from Legolas' company and moved closer to the person. As she got closer she knew that it was Bilbo, most likely working on a song or poem of sorts.

She smiled and approached the Hobbit, once close enough she knelt in front of him. "Don't tell me you have been here throughout the entire feast?"

The Hobbit looked up with a smile on his face. "Indeed I have." he said gesturing towards the small plate with crumbs and an empty cup by his side. His large red book was in his hands. "A sudden thought had struck me and I just had to write it down. Then I came up with a wonderful song, but now I'm stuck. You wouldn't happen to know where The Dúnadan is? I know he could help me figure out this last part." Bilbo asked her with hopeful eyes.

Authiel shook her head, "I'm sorry Bilbo, I haven't seen him all day." She looked up as Lord Elrond started to walk towards them with the Hobbits in tow. "But maybe Elrond knows where to find him."

"There is your Hobbit." Elrond told the young ones next to him. "Clearly he had thought of something to write down. This one is always working in his books, from the time the sun shines it's face in the sky until it's replaced by the moon."

"So you are here!" Cried Pippin upon seeing the old Hobbit."We thought we had just imagined that you were here when we didn't see you at the feast. Imagine a Hobbit missing a meal!" Pippin was in disbelief for a moment.

"I'm here and quite content, Master Took." Bilbo answered him. "But it is good to see all you lads." Bilbo turned his attention to Elrond. "You wouldn't happen to know where The Dúnadan is, would you? Authiel doesn't seem to know where he went off too, and if a Ranger can't find him then I have to look for the Elves to track him down. I need his help for my song."

Authiel gave Bilbo a look that almost seemed like she had been insulted. "I am also Half-Elf, Bilbo." she murmured to him, jokingly.

"Pish posh" was Bilbo's only response as he still looked to Elrond for an answer.

"I have not seen him all day, but I will send someone to track him down and have him sent to you." Elrond answered the old Hobbit, before walking away and sending an Elf off to search for The Dúnadan.

The five Hobbits began talking about news from the Shire, and Authiel, feeling slightly out-of-place was glad when Legolas came over and whisked her away to dance. The two were very graceful on the dance floor, not just because of their Elven blood, but also because of their ability to fight. Battling with a sword was just another form of dance to them; just a dance with a dirtier outcome.

Even though they were carried away by the lighthearted music and laughter from all the participants, the entrance of Aragorn did not go unnoticed by Authiel. He quietly entered the Hall of Fire, clad in black leggings and a formal dark grey tunic, the blue stone pendant from his mother hanging around his neck and glinting when it caught the light. He had observed the room and it's occupants briefly, before making his way towards Bilbo and Frodo. Sam, Merry, and Pippin had already joined the festivities.

"Go to him." Legolas told her gently and with a mischievous smile, when he saw Authiel's eyes drawn to her fellow Ranger.

Authiel looked to the Elf's face and saw his smile and bright eyes. It helped to confirm that he was not upset if she left him to find another dance partner. "Thank you." she whispered and he inclined his head to her as she began to walk off after Aragorn.

When she neared the Ranger, she took note that neither Bilbo nor Frodo had taken notice of him, as they were still in deep conversation with one another about current events in the Four Farthings. Aragorn just stood silently, watching and listening to them with a bemused look on his face. Authiel stepped up beside him and exchanged a warm smile with him as he acknowledged her presence.

"Ah there you are Dúnadan!" Bilbo said relieved, finally noticing the two Rangers before him and his nephew.

"Strider!" Frodo's voice full of surprise. "You seem to have a lot of names."

"He does! But I've never heard Strider before." Bilbo said to Frodo, but was looking curiously at Aragorn.

"Strider is what they call me in Bree and that was how I was introduced to him by Butterbur." Aragorn explained to Bilbo with amusement in his grey eyes. He turned to look at Authiel for a moment. "I'm still trying to figure out how he came up with that one. I think I prefer Sam's new name for me. Longshanks, I believe."

Authiel let out a laugh. "That one does seem to suit you."

"Well how did you come across the name of Dúnadan?" Frodo asked innocently.

Bilbo looked at him incredulously. "Not just Dúnadan, _The_ Dúnadan A lot of the Elvish folk here call him that. Frodo, my lad, I would have hoped that I taught you enough Elvish to know_ dún-adan_, Man of the West. Númenórean."

"I guess I never really thought of it in that way before. But then I never heard him called Dúnadan, only Strider." Frodo defended himself.

"It's all right, my boy. Now," Bilbo turned his attention to Aragorn. "I need your help. I have some lovely lines for a song, but I'm having trouble placing them in the verse. Now if you would be so good as to help me."

"Of course!" Aragorn told the Hobbit, sitting down with a smile. "What are these lines?"

Bilbo cleared his throat and crossed his arms across his chest, closing his eyes. Then he spoke softly. "From the ashes a fire shall be woken, a light from the shadow shall spring, renewed shall be the blade that was broken, the crownless again shall be King." He then looked pointedly at Aragorn, who had a small smile gracing his lips.

"A fine verse." Aragorn told him gently. "One that I've heard many times now. Now a place for it." He lifted the book that Bilbo had the rest of his song in.

Authiel shook her head. "I see that Frodo and I will not be needed for some time while the two of you are at work." Authiel gestured for Frodo to stand. "But we will look forward to hearing the song when you are finished." She then turned her attention to Aragorn. "I will see you during the festivities when you have completed your task, My Lord?"

Aragorn smiled at Authiel with warm eyes. "Of course, My Lady." he inclined his head to her.

Authiel returned the gesture and then turned to Frodo. "I will leave you here, unless you wish to join in the frivolity? I believe Pippin and Merry owe me a dance."

"I think I'll just sit and watch the merriment. I don't really feel up to dancing at the moment." Frodo replied, settling into his chair a little more.

"As you wish, Master Baggins." Authiel inclined her head to him and moved back towards the Elves who were in the midst of dancing, singing, and music making.

Merry and Pippin had found Authiel before she could find them. They had run up to her, grabbed her hands, and made her dance with them. She alternated between the two merry folk, who seemed to love the more energetic songs, which involved fast paced steps and moving around the floor in circles quite quickly. It was indeed a sight to watch the tall Half-Elf hold hands with the shorter Hobbits and move around quickly, while trying not to trip. There was so much laughter from the two Hobbits that it was contagious and the Elves, men and dwarves present couldn't resist letting go of their troubles and darkness that loomed, so enthralled with the merry folk they were.

The Hobbits had managed to teach the Elves a dance, involving them holding hands in a circle, stopping at certain points in a song, spinning in the spot while clapping, then moving quickly in the other direction and repeating the actions.

Authiel was finding herself breathless as she was now dancing in the circle, a Hobbit on either side. Her eyes were bright and a smile was on her face as she laughed and enjoyed the lightheartedness around her. But as they were approaching a point in the song where the stopping and spinning was to start, she felt eyes on her. When she stopped and spun around she spotted the owner. Aragorn was leaning against one of the many carven pillars with his arms across his chest. He was looking straight at Authiel, the same strange emotion in his eyes she couldn't place and a gentle warm smile on his lips. Unconsciously, she felt her heart and stomach flutter as her blue eyes remained locked with his grey orbs. Authiel felt like time was standing still as she looked upon her Chieftain. She forgot to spin and clap with the music and just stared right back at him, her smile still on her face. Aragorn inclined his head to her slightly, eyes never leaving hers.

"Oi, Authiel! You forgot to move. It's picking up again!" Merry broke her attention as he grabbed her hand and they started moving in the circle again.

When Authiel was able to glance where Aragorn had stood a few moments later, he was gone. As she continued to dance, she scanned the room and found that he was not among its occupants. She met Legolas' eyes and he just shrugged his shoulders. Authiel continued the dance and when asked if anything was wrong by Pippin she merely said she needed a break and that her wound was bothering her, which in reality it was throbbing from all the activity.

The break came as soon as the dance ended. Bilbo had finished the song he had worked on with Aragorn. As he began to sing it, Authiel managed to slip away from the festivities silently. Many of the men and Dwarves had already left to rest and wander the paths of Rivendell. Authiel was not missed or needed as the celebrations continued well into the night.

Authiel walked through the halls of Rivendell as the light from the evening shone down from the moon and stars. Giving the halls and pathways a serene and peaceful glow. She was humming to herself, nothing in particular, just humming as she walked trying to figure out the look in Aragorn's eyes and why he had suddenly disappeared from the party.

As she neared where the Lady's shrine of the shards of Narsil laid she heard a voice. She walked closer until she could see who was speaking and ducked into a dark corner to watch the scene.

She saw Aragorn sitting in a chair, clad in the same dark grey clothing reading a book and another man standing in front of the mural that depicted the day when Isildur cut the ruling ring from Sauron's wicked hand. The man was dressed in the garb of Gondor. He wore a chainmail shirt and what appeared to be a dark maroon surcoat that was embroidered with small golden dots on the sleeves. Covering the mail and surcoat was a long dark leather tabard with a belt going around his middle. His hair was dark and hung straight to his shoulders. His face was set with dark brown eyes, and a mustache and beard surrounded his lips. His overall build was strong, broad, and tall. He was definitely someone to be reckoned with in a fight.

The stranger spoke to Aragorn. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Gandalf the Grey." Aragorn answered, not attempting to give up anything about himself.

The man spoke once again, though somewhat puzzled, but with a good natured smile. "Then we are here on common purpose… friend."

The man turned and saw the shards of Narsil lying on the dais. He went over to it and picked up the hilt of the broken blade. "The Shards of Narsil!" he said in amazement, testing the blade for it's weight. "The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand." He ran a finger up the blade's edge and gasped when it easily sliced his finger, drawing a small stream of blood. "Still sharp." he stated, then glanced over to Aragorn who was looking at him. The man narrowed his eyes slightly, a strange feeling coming over him. "But nothing more than a broken heirloom."

The man carelessly placed the broken sword back on the dais, it fell and landed on the ground. The sound of the clatter hurt Authiel's ears and made her mind uneasy. That piece of history should not have been treated in such a manner. The man hesitated, glancing back slightly, but continued on his way passing Authiel who was still hiding in the shadows and remained unseen. As he passed, Authiel glared at him before turning back to Aragorn when she heard his light footsteps.

Aragorn walked over to the sword and gently picked it up. He placed it carefully back on the dais and as he stepped back from it he placed his right hand over his heart.

Authiel could see the sadness and fear on his face from where she stood, there was no question about why he was barely at the feast now. She quietly made her way out from her hiding spot and stood behind him. He turned his head slightly indicating that he heard her approach.

"Estel," she whispered, "Why do you fear the past? You are the heir of Isildur, not him. You can shape your own destiny and not have what befell him happen to you."

Aragorn heaved a great sigh, his shoulders rising and falling with it. "The blood that flowed in his veins flows in mine." he turned and looked at her with an uneasy look in his eyes. "The same weakness."

Authiel furrowed her brows and took a step closer to him. She lightly caressed his cheek and let her hand fall gently to his shoulder. "Estel, the time will come when you are faced with the same darkness and evil. I have faith that you will defeat it. You are our hope." she smiled gently at him.

Aragorn looked past her at the mural of Isildur. His face was troubled and his eyes showed doubt. He looked back at Authiel and raised his hand to his shoulder to gently take her hand in his and squeezed it lightly. "Thank you for your kind words, my dear friend, but doubt still shadows my heart and mind." he sighed once again, closing his eyes and opening them again. "I need some time alone, Authiel."

"Of course, My Lord." Authiel whispered and gave him a nod. She made to move away, but paused looking back at him. "Make sure to get some rest tonight, I fear the council will be quite taxing tomorrow."

Aragorn gave her a slight smile and nodded. "You as well, Authiel."

With that Authiel left the Ranger to his thoughts. When she was almost out of sight of him she turned and saw that Aragorn was down on one knee, his hands resting on his bent leg, in front of the Lady's shrine, his head cast down in thought. She gave a small sigh, wishing that there was a way that she could help relieve some of the stress and burden he had on his shoulders.

"_I give hope to you Estel, just as your father and mother had._" Authiel whispered in Elvish and then continued on her way to her room for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

The day following the feast, Authiel found herself running through the paths of Rivendell. Her dark blue dress was flying about her legs and her Dúnedain pendant shimmering in the sunlight. She was going to be late for the council if she didn't hurry and she couldn't believe she had allowed such a thing to happen.

'Curse the Hobbits for distracting me with more tales from the Shire' She thought to herself but there was a smile on her face; she did enjoy listening to their stories.

As she neared the steps that led up to the secluded area where the council would be held she slowed. She attempted to make herself presentable, smoothing down her hair, as she quickly made her way to the top of the steps.

All eyes turned to her as she walked in, she glanced at Lord Elrond and bowed her head in apology. He just nodded to her and gestured to a seat by Aragorn for her to take. Authiel quickly took her seat next to the Ranger as he shook his head with a slight smile on his face. She just glared at him, before giving him a confused look as to why he was wearing his travel worn Ranger gear and not something more presentable. Aragorn ignored the look in her eyes and turned his attention to those around him and she followed his action.

Elrond sat with both of his sons on either side of him. Beside Elladan sat Erestor from his council, and next to Elrohir was Galdor, a messenger from Círdan the Shipwright out of the Grey Havens. Bilbo and Frodo sat at the end of the semicircle. To Frodo's left sat Gandalf in his usual grey cloak, holding his staff in front of him. To the Wizard's left sat four Elves, the only one of them she recognized was Legolas. He had on a light brown cloak over his silver tunic and dark blue breeches. Next to the Elves were two men, their origins she couldn't place by their garb. The Dwarves were next, four of them all together. Fully armed in the weapons and armor of their people. She smiled when she saw Glóin sitting there and his son Gimli next to him. When they caught her eye, she inclined her head in greeting to which they returned. Next to them were three more men, one she recognized as the man that she had seen speaking with Aragorn last night. Finishing off the assembled peoples were two more Elves from Rivendell, herself, and then finally Aragorn on the end of the semicircle.

The man that had spoken with Aragorn was giving her a perplexed look to her presence, as were most of the men and the two Dwarves she did not know. The Elves and Gandalf knew of her history and were looking towards Elrond to speak. Even Bilbo and Frodo were looking towards the Elf Lord. Authiel ignored the looks from the others and turned her attention to Lord Elrond. The Elf stood and addressed the gathered peoples of Middle-Earth.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned to Imladris but not all by me. We are here to answer the growing threat that comes from Mordor. Our world stands upon the brink of death and destruction. Not one of you will be able to escape it. We need to unite or we will fall to the oncoming darkness. Each race is bound to this fate. This one doom." Elrond paused, looking over each member of the council. "First we will discuss news from all of your lands so that we may all understand how far the darkness has reached."

There were many tales to be told from where all the gathered peoples had come from. A lot of the news that they brought had been heard by some or all that were present at the council. The only surprising news was that in which Glóin had brought. He spoke of how Balin had taken Óin and Ori with him to Moria over 30 years ago. They had received frequent messages that a great work had begun there and it looked promising that more and more Dwarves would be able to return. But then the messages stopped and no one had heard from them in years. Apart from that the other news he shared was that a messenger had come to Dáin, from Mordor. Asking about Hobbits and where they come from. Promising friendship to the Dwarves and the return of 3 rings that they had possessed long ago, if they were able to find a Hobbit thief that had taken a small, unimportant ring from the Lord Sauron. Three times that messenger had returned and had gone unanswered, and Glóin wanted to warn Bilbo that he was being sought after by the enemy, and to learn more about this 'lesser ring'.

"And this is why you have been called to this great council. To discuss what to do with this 'least' of rings." Elrond broke into Glóin's tale."Today the story of the Ring will be told in full." Elrond said from his chair. "I will begin it, but others here will end it."

Everyone present, save maybe for Gandalf, turned and listened to Elrond with slight fear and wonder in their eyes. A part of the tale was known to some, but the full story had never been heard by all. He spoke of the Elven smiths, one being Celebrimbor, and Sauron that had forged the rings of power long ago in the Second Age. How the Elves craved more knowledge and Sauron deceived them, giving them knowledge, but learning all that they knew. How he had forged the One Ring in secret, how war broke out and the gate to Mordor was shut.

Elrond began to speak of the glory of Númenor and it's fall. About Elendil and Isildur. Of how they mustered a great host with Gil-Galad and marched against the armies of Mordor. That there will never be a time again to have such a great host of Elves and Men, led by three such captains. The splendor of Gil-Galad, Elendil, and Isildur in their bright shining mail and wielding sharp swords. How Elendil's sword had broken beneath him when he died, but Isildur took up the shards and cut the Ring from Sauron's hand. At the mention of Isildur keeping the Ring for his own, Authiel felt Aragorn tense up beside her. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and saw the grim look on his face and the tight line of his jaw. She reached over and gently squeezed his hand reassuringly, and she was rewarded with his face softening slightly and his grip tightening on her hand.

Suddenly, the man that spoke to Aragorn the night before, who had been identified as Boromir, stood and addressed the council.

"So that is what happened to the Ring. Isildur took it." he began in a strong voice. "In Gondor, we thought that the Ring had perished with the Dark Lord in his first downfall."

"Yes, he took it." Elrond reiterated. "And it should not have been so. He took it as the price for his father and brother perishing on the battlefield. But it betrayed him to his death, killing him and his three eldest sons near the Gladden Fields. The shards of Narsil were brought here, to Rivendell, and given to his youngest and only surviving son, Valandil, who was but a child. The sword has not been reforged." There was a pause. "Sauron was not destroyed and nor was the foundations of Mordor and the Dark Tower. As long as the Ring endures so will this evil. Because it was not destroyed the Northern Kingdom of Arnor and the line of Kings fell. The blood of Númenor was all but spent as it was mixed with those of lesser men. Their pride, dignity, and valar all but forgotten and their life span diminishing. The dark powers hunting them down and leaving behind green burial mounds of great men. But in the south, in Gondor, men survived. Building up their city and the King endured. The winged crown of Elendil was looked upon with great pride. But then the line of Kings was broken and the White Tree that was brought over from Valinor withered. The rule of Gondor was passed to the Stewards, until a King is returned. And the knowledge of the Ring has passed from all knowledge, but now has yet been found again."

Aragorn once again tensed up at Authiel's side as Elrond had spoken and this time she turned her head slightly to look at him. The grip he had on her hand tightened and she could begin to feel the blood loss in her fingertips. Her attention on the Ranger was cut short as the man from Gondor spoke once more.

Boromir was standing once again, proud and stern. "Give me leave to speak, Lord Elrond." The Elf Lord nodded his head allowing the man to continue. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of my people are your far off lands kept safe from evil! Everywhere my people travel we are praised for our deeds, but yet so few come to aid us." Boromir paused for a moment. "I left for Rivendell after a dream had come to my brother and myself. I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying out to me. 'Seek for the Sword-that-was-Broken; in Imladris it dwells; there shall be counsels taken stronger than Morgul-spells. There shall be shown a token that doom is near at hand, for Isildur's Bane shall waken, and the Halfling forth shall stand.' We could make little of this riddle, and have come to Lord Elrond for his wisdom and council."

Aragorn stirred from beside Authiel and stood, releasing her hand in the process. "And here in the House of Elrond you will find your answers." Aragorn reached to his side and unsheathed the sword that hung there. Only it was not a whole sword. It was a hilt with a few inches of steel coming from the metal crossbars to end in a jagged point. Authiel sharply took in a small breath as she recognized the broken blade as Narsil. "Here is the Sword-that-was-Broken." Aragorn declared and placed the broken sword on the stone dais in the center of the council.

Boromir looked Aragorn up and down with calculating eyes. He was taking in his tattered Ranger coat, and his lean and weathered face. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

Authiel felt anger bubble up inside her at the way this Gondorian was speaking to her Chieftain. She went to stand and speak, but Legolas beat her to it.

"He is no mere Ranger." Legolas spoke staring Boromir down. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your loyalty and allegiance."

Boromir's eyes became wide, as did most of the men that were seated. The name of Arathorn was know to these men, but the knowledge he had a son was not. Boromir looked at Aragorn and spoke, in an almost unbelieving tone of voice. "Aragorn? Son of Arathorn?" he paused and then with a slight smirk coming over his lips. "This...is Isildur's heir?" His tone was almost joking.

Legolas spoke again. "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Boromir looked back at the Elf and narrowed his eyes, before looking back towards Aragorn. "That lines was broken long ago. Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King."

Aragorn spoke to his friend. "_Havo dad_, Legolas."(Sit down.) and the Elf took his seat followed by the two men.

"Frodo." Elrond turned to the Hobbit, "Bring out the Ring so that all here, and Boromir, may better understand his riddle." He gestured to the pedestal that stood in the middle of the assemblage of people.

Frodo stood and walked towards the pedestal. Reaching into his pocket he withdrew the Ring and set it gently on the stone in front of him, next to the broken sword. Before walking back towards his seat he took one more glance at it as if he was reluctant to leave it in the open.

Whispers broke out all throughout the assemblage.

"So it is true?"

"The doom of man."

"Isildur's Bane."

The Ring itself seemed to start speaking to each member of the council. Beckoning each one of them to walk forward and claim the Ring for their own. Authiel closed her eyes trying to will it's evil whispers away from her mind.

"The Halfling," Boromir muttered breaking the silence. "So does this mean that our doom at Minas Tirith is at hand? But then why should we seek a broken sword?"

"The words were not the doom of Minas Tirith." Aragorn spoke with such authority as he looked upon Boromir. "But doom and great deeds are indeed at hand." Aragorn stood once more and put his attention on Boromir. "For the Sword-that-was-Broken is the sword of Elendil that broke beneath him when he fell. It is an heirloom that has been treasured among all his heirs when all others were lost. For it was spoken long ago that the sword would be remade when Isildur's bane was found." As Aragorn spoke those words, he chanced a glance at Authiel with a gentle smile, then turned back to Boromir. "Now that you have seen the sword and Isildur's bane, what would you have? Would you have the house of Elendil return to Gondor?"

"I was not sent to beg any boon, but to seek only the meaning of the riddle." Boromir said sternly. "I have already said we don't need a King. But," he paused for a moment, his words growing a little softer. "We are hard press, and the sword of Elendil would be a welcome help. If such a thing could be returned from the shadows of the past."

Bilbo stood suddenly and spoke in a loud and clear voice. "All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost; the old that is strong does not wither, deep roots are not reached by the frost. From the ashes a fire shall be woken, a light from the shadows shall spring; renewed shall be the blade that was broken: the crownless again shall be king."

Aragorn smiled fondly down at the old Hobbit, as did Authiel from across the council. He was clearly not happy with the way Aragorn was being spoken to either.

"For my part I forgive your doubt." Aragorn said looking at Boromir. "Little do I resemble the figures of Isildur and Elendil, who stand carven in all their splendor in the halls of Denethor. I am but the heir of Isildur, not Isildur himself." Once more, Aragorn glanced at Authiel, echoing her words from the previous night. "I've had a hard life and a long one. I've crossed many mountains and rivers and trodden many plains. But my home, such as I have, is in the north. Where the heirs of Elendil have dwelt unbroken from father to son for many generations. Protected and guided by one who is the most loyal and courageous of our people."

Authiel blushed at his words, hoping that no one seated there took notice. Yet she couldn't help but have a sense of pride at Aragorn's words and how he spoke. Gone was the man last night, who looked to be on the brink of despair. In his place stood a man with confidence and power, a hidden strength was revealed in him. One that knew what lay before him, and no matter how dark and dangerous the trials were that lay ahead, he would face them.

"The days of the Dúnedain have darkened and we have dwindled. Lonely men are we, the Rangers of the wild. Hunters. But always hunters for the servants of the enemy. Not all evil beings are found in Mordor, but all over the lands of Middle-Earth. Many dark beasts and powers there are that the walls of Gondor would not have stayed if not for us Rangers who fought them in secret. What roads would any dare to tread if the Dúnedain were not there to watch over them? But yet we are treated poorly, given strange names. Strider, I am called by those in Bree. Yet, if simple folk are free from fear or care, then we are happy. That is the task that my people have been charged with these long years, but the world is changing. Isildur's bane is found and we are being called from our secret places. Battle is near at hand. The Sword-that-was-Broken will be remade. I will come to Minas Tirith." Aragorn declared.

Aragorn spoke with such a determination and purpose that none there would challenge him. When he resumed his seat next to Authiel, he sat up tall and straight in his chair, his posture emitted pride and dignity. She almost had to look at him twice, to be sure that this was the same man that she had watched over all his life. Though when he met her eyes and his expression softened, she smiled. He was still her Aragorn. Just more focused on finishing what his father had left for him to accomplish.

Galdor, the Elf from the Grey Havens spoke after a silence. His clear voice uplifting the spirits of those present. "How do the wise here know that this ring, is the One Ring?" was his simple question.

"That shall now be told." Elrond announced and he turned to Bilbo. "Master Baggins, if you would be so kind as to tell your tale on how you found the Ring."

Bilbo sat up straighter in his seat. "I shall, even though I am hungry and now will most likely miss my noon meal." He looked towards Glóin, Gandalf and even Authiel for a moment. "I will now tell my story in full and the entire truth. Those that have heard it otherwise, I beg they forgive me. For I wanted nothing more than to claim this Ring as a treasure of my own."

Bilbo told his story in full. Not forgetting a single riddle that was spoken between him and Gollum in their competition under the Misty Mountains. When he had finished, the story was continued by Frodo. Every part of his tale was questioned and analyzed. From the moment he left Bag End, to the Barrow Downs, Bree, the Prancing Pony, meeting up with Strider, and the Ringwraiths on Weathertop, all the way to the Ford of Bruinen and the council they all now sat in.

The question was then brought up as to why Saruman was not present at such a meeting. Here Gandalf began his tale of Saruman's betrayal, which began even when Bilbo had started on his first adventure with Thorin Oakenshield. He spoke of how dark beasts and spies started to gather around the Shire and he called upon the Dúnedain to have the watch doubled. He spoke how he told Aragorn some of his fears that Gollum may be behind such things and to set out looking for him. Aragorn had indeed captured him, with the help of his fellow Ranger, Authiel. Gandalf commented that he did not wish to know what dark and deathly perils those two had faced together to find Gollum. In the end he was brought to the Elves of Mirkwood and was interrogated by the Wizard. He had learned that Gollum had been captured and tortured by the enemy and gave them the name of Baggins and a place called the Shire. Here Legolas broke in telling how Gollum had escaped his captors while being allowed to climb a tree. His escape, could not be helped now. Gollum's future purpose could be good or evil, there was no way to know and no time to recapture him.

"So what do we do now?" Galdor asked to no one in particular. "Do we take the Ring to hide, or to destroy?"

Boromir's voice broke the silence and it was full of optimism. "This Ring is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. We should and need to use it." Boromir stood and began pacing looking over the members of the council. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Authiel felt Aragorn stir next to her. He was annoyed with this man's ignorance, as was she. "You will not be able to wield it! None of us can. The One Ring will only answer to the one that forged it. Sauron alone is it's master."

Boromir looked at Aragorn with another disapproving look, but before he could speak Authiel stepped in.

"Before you say another word I will tell you this." Authiel said her temper, usually kept in check, was rising to the surface. "You take this Ring, and you will at first do good and wonderful things, yes. But the Ring will corrupt you, it only has the power to destroy. You will lead your people and city to death and destruction. You'll leave Sauron's forces to march freely out of Mordor and into every area of Middle-Earth. The Ring has one goal. To get back to Sauron."

Boromir scoffed at Authiel and Aragorn placed a calming hand on her arm, keeping the Half-Elf in her seat. "A woman?" he said almost laughing at her. "I have wondered why you were here from the moment you arrived. Silent throughout the whole council and now you speak. Who are you and what would you know of such a great matter?"

If Aragorn's hand had not been on her arm, Authiel was sure that she would have jumped from her seat and shown him exactly what she knew of the matter. For her sake, Legolas stood up, angered at the way Authiel was being treated.

Boromir turned and regarded the Elf. "She is Authiel of the Dúnedain. The Half-Elf Ranger that has dedicated her life to help protect and guide the heirs of Isildur. To make sure that a King returns to Gondor. Perhaps you know her by another name, she is know as Randír in your city. I daresay, you owe her your allegiance as well."

Boromir almost laughed, "So the myths are true? I've heard stories, only as a child though, that there was a Half-Elf that took care of the heirs of Isildur. But it was just a bedtime story for children. I never would've thought to come to this great Elven city to find myths and legends were actually real."

"I assure you I am very real, and so is my skill with a blade." Authiel challenged Boromir.

"Authiel." Aragorn whispered harshly next to her, his hand still tightly gripping her arm.

Boromir only chuckled, "But you call her Randír. He was a man, a great warrior that served with the great Captain Thorongil under my Grandfather's rule. They would be dead and buried by now."

"Disguised as a man, maybe. But many here can attest that she is the same Randír that served under your Grandfather, and Thorongil sits beside her. The same man you have already insulted." Legolas added in a hard voice. "You should show some respect to the people that served as heroes and inspiration for Gondor."

Boromir looked over at the Rangers with wide eyes even as Authiel continued to glare at him. Stunned to silence, the man eventually took his seat and Legolas did the same, but the Elf inclined his head to Authiel and Aragorn.

"What has been spoken is true on all accounts." Elrond said addressing them all and looking long and hard at Boromir. The Elf Lord trying to ease the tension that had built. "The Ring cannot be used. I fear to take the Ring to hide it. I will not take the Ring to wield it."

"Nor I." said Gandalf

Boromir looked at them doubtfully, but bowed his head in defeat. "So be it." he said. "Then in Gondor we must trust to such weapons as we have. And at the least, while the wise ones guard this Ring, we will fight on. Mayhap the Sword-that-was-Broken may still stem the tide if the hand that wields it has inherited not an heirloom only, but the sinews of the Kings of Men."

"Who can tell?" said Aragorn not rising to the potential argument, "But we will put it to the test one day." Authiel couldn't help but let a smile cross her face at his declaration.

"May the day not be too long delayed" said Boromir. "For though I do not ask for aid, we need it."

Elrond spoke next, "We have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"Well then," Gimli spoke standing up and lifting an axe. "What are we waiting for?" He approached the pedestal and brought the blade of the axe down on the Ring. He let out a yell and fell backwards as his axe shattered to pieces and fell to the floor. His kinsmen rushed forward to help him up as he stared amazed at the broken shards of his axe lying on the ground.

Elrond looked at the Dwarf with sympathy, "I'm afraid the Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. Sauron made the Ring in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be destroyed. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fires from whence it came." Elrond informed them all. "One of you, must gather your strength and courage to do this."

A dead silence fell upon all those gathered. Knowing what was being asked of them was a suicide mission and impossible to achieve. Boromir once again spoke in a foreboding voice. "One cannot simply walk into Mordor. It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas jumped to his feet and looked at Boromir "Have you heard nothing that has been spoken? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli jumped to his feet and glared at Legolas. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

Boromir joined the Dwarf, "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouted, causing an uproar amongst the Elves and Dwarves, who immediately started arguing with one another. The other men stood trying to calm the arguing races down.

Gandalf stood trying to speak amongst the council members, "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"

Authiel looked over at Aragorn, who with her, Elrond, his son's, Bilbo and Frodo remained seated. "This is getting us nowhere." she whispered to him. "We might as well accept the fate of death if none of the Lords of Middle-Earth can come to a decision about such a matter."

Aragorn looked at her with a smirk on his face. "Where is your hope and faith that you had last night?" he said almost jokingly.

Authiel smiled at him shaking her head slightly. "Perhaps it has left me and been passed to you, Heir of Isildur." She looked at him more closely and he met her eyes. "I have never heard you speak in such a manner, nor any of your forefathers. Not even your father. You intend to go to Minas Tirith?"

"I do. Isildur had the chance to destroy the Ring and end all of this. It is only right that Isildur's heir should be the one to fix this matter." Aragorn told her in a strong voice, but yet she could still see some doubt in his eyes.

"Yet you won't have to alone. I will be right by your side." She reached over and laid a gentle hand on his. "Like I always have."

"Thank you. As much as I would wish for you to stay back and remain safe, I know that you will not and I will be glad to have you by my side." He placed his own hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "But you speak the truth I fear. If this council cannot see past differences and arguments from ages long ago, then we are all doomed."

Authiel opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced when she heard a small voice among the commotion.

"I will take it!" the Hobbit, Frodo Baggins, spoke rising and stepping forward towards the arguing races. "I will take it!" he yelled this time, drawing everyone's attention.

Everyone looked on in amazement at Frodo. Here among these great Lords and warriors stood the smallest being who was willing to brave all the dangers of Middle-Earth to attempt to save them all.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." he spoke looking at all of them with determination in his eyes. It faltered slightly as he spoke again, "Though... I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked forward and gave Frodo a small smile. "Frodo Baggins, I will help you bear this burden as long as it is yours to bear." He stood next to the Hobbit and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Aragorn rose beside Authiel and she stared up at him from her seat. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He walked forward, Authiel's eyes following after him. He knelt in front of Frodo and took his hand. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said walking towards them to stand beside Gandalf.

"And my axe!" Gimli shouted not to be outdone by an Elf. He stood next to Legolas and looked up at him grimly.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said slowly walking forward.

Authiel stood from her seat and met Aragorn's eyes. He watched as she walked forward and knelt in front of Frodo. She smiled at the Hobbit looking him in the eyes. "I pledged my life to Aragorn when he was born. If he pledged his to yours, then my life will also be at your service." Frodo gave her a small smile and she stood next to Aragorn, whose eyes held a mixture of both sorrow and joy.

Elrond looked to those that had pledged their servitude to Frodo and smiled; each race was represented. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Sam jumped out of some bushes and ran to stand next to Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo isn't going on this journey without me!" he stated firmly with no room for argument."

Elrond gave an amused smile to Sam and Frodo. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you two even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Sam looked down at the floor a little sheepishly, but he smiled when Merry and Pippin emerged from behind a pillar and took off running towards the group.

"Wait! We're coming too!" they yelled simultaneously. Elrond gave them a slightly disapproving look mixed with confusion and amusement.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said standing next to their friends.

"Besides, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Pippin said crossing his arms and looking at Lord Elrond.

"Well that rules you out, Pip." Merry said looking at Pippin.

Elrond looked over the group once again. "Ten companions… to match the Ring Lord and his Nine Servants. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"


	14. Chapter 14

After the declaration, plans were drawn up that scouts and messengers would be sent out to the surrounding area and to friends afar that could be trusted. The scouts would be looking for any word of the Nazgûl or Gollum. Once these scouts returned, then the Fellowship would be setting out on their quest.

Authiel stood at the steps of Elrond's house, fully clad in her typical traveling gear and her hair pulled back in a long braid. Her bow and quiver were strapped to her back; sword and dagger at her side. Her horse, Nimrodel, stood off to the side, ready and waiting for her mistress. Merry and Pippin stood with Authiel, the two Hobbits had become quite fond of their Half-Elf Ranger and she of them. Instead of their normal happy and smiling faces, the Hobbits looked at Authiel with worry and she tried her best to keep their spirits up.

"Do you have any idea where you are going?" Merry asked her.

Authiel smiled down at the Hobbit. "No, I don't. Aragorn just requested that I be ready in the morning."

"But how can he have you prepare for a mission if he doesn't even know where you're going?" Pippin asked in disbelief.

"Oh Pippin," Authiel shook her head at him. "I am quite used to being sent out not knowing where I am going until the last-minute. Aragorn was probably deliberating with Elrond and Gandalf about which paths for the scouts to take. That was how I left them, as I had other matters to attend too."

"I don't like it. What if it's dangerous? Or you have to go alone?" Merry voiced his concerns.

"You need not worry about her, she is quite the able Ranger." Aragorn's voice chimed in as he walked down the steps to the group, Elladan and Elrohir were behind him. Aragorn too was clad in his traveling gear and the two Elves behind him had their cloaks and weapons with them.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence." Authiel teased her Chieftain.

"You don't need it." Aragorn smiled at her and then looked at the two Hobbits. "Your new friend will be all right. I have seen her fight many times and she was the one who trained me in the ways of the wild and combat. Those you have experienced first hand."

Merry and Pippin looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders and shaking their heads in agreement. Aragorn had led them from Bree to Rivendell and defended them against five Ringwraiths. If that was a testament to Authiel's training then their friend could manage on her own.

"What are the plans?" Authiel asked Aragorn, smiling now that Hobbits were a little happier.

Aragorn looked into her eyes for a moment before he spoke. "Elladan and Elrohir are to go North to our villages. They will inform the Dúnedain of what is to happen and where we will be going. They will also listen for word of the enemy. You, I am sending back to Sarn Ford, to Halbarad. Inform him of what has transpired and to keep the watches around the Shire in place. My hope is that the Hobbits will be left alone now that the Ring is no longer in the Shire, but we will not know for certain. If Halbarad sees or hears of anything strange, he is to report it to Elrond as quick as he may. Search the lands as you go and come back for any whispers of the enemy."

"That's the best news I've heard in the last few days. Should be an easy trip for you, Authiel, heading back to the Shire." Pippin said with a huge smile on his face as the two Elves moved away to ready their horses.

Aragorn looked at the young Hobbit grimly. "It will still be quite dangerous, since that is the way that you Hobbits have come. And with the Nazgul unhorsed, they could be wandering about and still looking for you." At these words, Pippin's face fell and Aragorn turned back to Authiel, putting his hands on her shoulders and moving them away from the Hobbits a little. "You are my best Ranger and the one I trust above all others. Please take care of yourself." Aragorn's voice was quiet and gentle as he spoke to her.

Authiel inclined her head. "Of course. And what of you, My Lord? What is your path?"

"I will head South. Follow the Bruinen and Greyflood as far as Tharbad, if luck is with me." He answered her.

Authiel furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes at this information. "A long road and a potentially very dangerous one at that."

"I know." Aragorn answered her releasing her shoulders. "But it must be done. I dare not risk those around me and I have spent a great deal of time in those lands."

"Your life is too precious to risk." Authiel repeated the sentiment she spoke from when they met by the Stone Trolls. It clearly expressed that she was none too happy with his decision.

"I knew you would be upset, but please allow this. Do as I ask and soon we shall both be back here in Rivendell and starting our next journey together." Aragorn gave her a stern yet soft look and stressed the word 'together'.

Authiel sighed deeply and with a heavy heart she nodded in agreement. "As you command, My Lord."

Aragorn frowned and pulled Authiel into his arms in a gentle embrace. "Authiel,_ please don't be like that._" He whispered into her ear in Elvish. "_Don't let us part on our journeys into the wild in this mood. It will only weigh us down when we need our wits about us._"

Authiel pulled back slightly and offered Aragorn a smile. _"I'm sorry_, Estel._ But it will still weigh down my heart. Just know that I will be thinking of you and your well-being as I always do._"

"_Thank you, mellon nin. I know you mean well._" Aragorn's response was soft and Authiel saw the strange look she had seen in her bedroom and at the feast pass through his eyes, but it quickly vanished. Aragorn leaned forward slightly and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Safe journeys, Authiel." He told her with a smile and stepped back.

"And to you as well. May the Valar keep you safe and watch over you always, My Lord." Authiel responded with a slight bow and bringing her left hand up to her heart.

Aragorn shook his head at her laughing lightly at her formal manner. He knew she was teasing him now because of the mischievous smile on her face. Merry and Pippin rushed to her and she bent down to embrace them.

"Please be careful, Authiel." Pippin told her.

"And come back soon!" came Merry's voice.

"I will return as soon as I am able. Take care of yourselves while you are here. Rest up and learn all that you can. When I and the others return we are going to be in for quite an adventure." Authiel told each Hobbit placing a kiss on the tops of their heads. She stood and looked down at them fondly. "Farewell, my dear Hobbits." Authiel looked to Aragorn and smiled. "_Namarie_, Estel."

Aragorn inclined his head to her and watched as she turned and made her way through the small courtyard. She passed Elladan and Elrohir who she spoke to briefly and bid farewell to them before grabbing reins of Nimrodel.

As Authiel came under the arch, she turned and looked back at Aragorn, Merry, and Pippin. All three were watching her; the Hobbits with sadness on their faces and Aragorn with a small smile, yet sadness and worry was in his eyes. She met each of their eyes in turn, inclined her head once, and pulling her hood and scarf up over her face moved out of the archway with her horse and from their sight.

When she disappeared Aragorn was overcome by the same feeling that had crashed into him weeks before when he had bid farewell to Authiel on the edge of their village. The desire to have her safe by his side increased tenfold. The feeling that a piece of his heart had left him instead of just the woman when she passed through the arch. Aragorn shook his mind free of these thoughts and looked to the Hobbits.

The Ranger put a comforting hand on each of their shoulders. "Fear not, she will return soon and unharmed." The Hobbits looked up at him and tried to give him a smile. Aragorn looked at each one in turn seeing that his words did little to lift their spirits as well as his. He knew he had spoken the words to aid in comforting himself as well as the two standing next to him. "This is where I leave you for now. I too must start my journey if I want to return before winter is upon us. I will return, my friends. Farewell!" He finally spoke to Merry and Pippin then headed through the arch and in the opposite direction Authiel had taken.

The days quickly blended together and turned into weeks for the Hobbits as they waited for their friends to return. Merry and Pippin had taken to having their first breakfast and supper in a small clearing near the entrance to Rivendell as they waited for Authiel and Aragorn to return. At other times the two Hobbits could be found smoking on the steps or in the company of their kinsmen.

Four weeks had passed before any of the scouts returned, they were Elves from Elrond's house, much to the Hobbit's dismay, but the news was good. No sight or word of the enemy had been found East of Rivendell. The next two weeks had passed with more Elves returning all reporting the same thing, but still the Hobbits waited eagerly for the two Rangers to return.

On one cool evening, on the 6th week of their friend's departure would they finally be rewarded.

Merry and Pippin had just finished their supper and were now sitting on the steps that led up to Elrond's house smoking their pipes. They were speaking to one another about the pipeweed in the Southfarthing, when they heard horses hooves, the rustling of clothing and the clinking of metal coming from the other side of the archway. The two Hobbits stood up, their conversation immediately coming to an end, as their eyes were trained on the archway waiting for whoever it was.

"Authiel!" Pippin cried as soon as the Ranger rounded the corner and walking Nimrodel. The two Hobbits rushed forward to greet her.

Authiel laughed, "Here is a welcome that I was not expecting, but am glad to receive." She bent down to embrace the Hobbits. "My journey has been long and hard and this warm welcome has made it so much brighter." Authiel told them as she stood pulling down her scarf and hood.

Merry and Pippin were finally able to get a good look at her now that their initial excitement had passed. Authiel's hair was a disarray, parts of it sticking out in some places as it had come out of its braid through her travels. There was a little dirt on her forehead and more on her hands and under her nails. Her clothing showed the worst of it. The bottom foot of her cloak was covered in mud, as well as her boots and her leggings up to her knees. What worried the Hobbits the most was the new tear that had been mended on her long leather jacket near her left collarbone. There was what looked like dried blood around, both red and black. There was more of the black blood which traveled down the length of jacket.

"What happened?" Pippin asked before Merry could as he pointed to the spot on her jacket.

Authiel glanced down at it briefly before looking back at the Hobbits with a grim look. "A stray Orc pack I happened across outside of Bree. One of those beasts managed to knick me, but the leather protected me as well as my own reflexes. Though I didn't manage to escape getting covered in that creatures foul blood." Merry and Pippin still looked worry. "Have no fear, it was only a tiny cut and I took care of it. Now, tell me news as we find Lord Elrond. Have Aragorn or the others returned?"

"Aragorn hasn't, he is now the only one that is left to return." Pippin answered as the two Hobbits fell in step beside Authiel as they make their way inside and towards Elrond's study. The Ranger's horse had been taken by an Elf to be cared for.

"The Elven scouts reported nothing of the enemy in the area or the path that we will be heading out on, as far Gandalf has told us." Merry filled her in.

Authiel nodded her head, "That is good news." was all she said as they came to a large wooden door and she turned to the Hobbits "I need to report to Elrond and Gandalf. As soon as I am done I will come find you and we shall talk. Then I think I could use a nice rest."

Merry and Pippin understanding that business needed to be attended to before mirth, said goodbye and looked forward to seeing her. Authiel knocked lightly on the door and it was opened moments later by Elrond. He looked Authiel over and let an amused smile grace his features at her weathered, dirty, and worn appearance.

"A rough journey, Authiel?" he asked, the teasing clear in his voice.

"You could say that." Authiel answered with a smile. "Do you have a moment? I have my report."

"Of course." Elrond stood aside from the door to let her enter. "Come in. Gandalf is here as well."

"Gandalf." Authiel greeted, seeing the Wizard sitting in a wooden chair by the window smoking his pipe.

Gandalf acknowledged her presence. "It is good to see you returned to us safely." He took notice of the black blood on her leather coat. "Though I daresay that you didn't have a smooth of a trip as we would have hoped."

"A small altercation." Authiel told him and took the cup of offered wine from Elrond. She brought it to her lips and took a small drink then continued. "I met up with Halbarad at Sarn Ford and relayed our plans to him. All the lands that I covered from here Eastward to the Shire had no news of the enemy. The only signs were that of a black tattered cloak and a dead black horse from one of the Nazgul when I crossed the Bruinen."

"Yet you have Orc blood on your coat." Elrond said pointedly.

Authiel took another sip of wine. "Aye, I left Bree and headed North to cover more ground on my journey back. An Orc party came upon me and I had an altercation with them. I dealt with it easily enough, but not without getting dirty."

"Were you able to discover where they were going? It's rare to have Orcs on this side of the Misty Mountains unless they are up to something." Gandalf asked the Ranger.

Authiel heaved a great sigh and sorrow and worry entered her eyes. "I did. They were heading North towards Taurdal." Authiel paused for a moment looking down into her cup then spoke quietly. "Rumor has reached the enemy that the heir of Isildur still lives. They were heading to the old Dúnedain villages looking for Aragorn. They're hunting him down just as they did with Arador and Arathorn. The Ring of Barahir is once again a target." The memories of their deaths came to her mind.

"Yet you said it was just a rumor." Gandalf said trying to bring Authiel back from her sad memories and offer some comfort. "They don't know for sure. Aragorn will be safe for now and the Rangers in the North will take care of any Orc packs that come upon them."

Elrond strode forward and put an arm around Authiel shoulders. "And when he returns he will have you by his side to keep him safe." Authiel looked up at the Elf Lord. "You heard him at the council. He will return to Minas Tirith and all your pains and labors will finally be rewarded."

"Thank you." Authiel whispered bringing a small smile to her face.

Elrond returned it, "Why don't you go find Merry and Pippin. They have been waiting patiently for your arrival and will bring your spirits up until Aragorn returns."

"Very well. I do need my rest." Authiel told them nodding her goodbye and leaving the study.

Authiel went first to her rooms to put her weapons away. She had a bath drawn and handed over her leather coat to an Elf to have the Orc blood cleaned out. She bathed quickly, washing away the weeks of travel that had made its way into her skin and hair. When finished she put on a simple dark brown riding dress and a cleaner pair of leather boots then left her room in search of Merry and Pippin.

She didn't have to search long to find the Hobbits on a balcony overlooking the now dark valley, but had a beautiful view of the stars and waterfall. Not to her surprise she found that they were eating and they were happy to have her join them as she enjoyed their late snack with them for a time. Their company had indeed lifted her spirits, but always in the back of her mind she was thinking of Aragorn and his return. Where he was and if he was safe. After some time she excused herself from the Hobbits and retired for the night, the same thoughts plaguing her mind as she slept.

A long and torturous week passed for Authiel since her return as there was still no word or sign of Aragorn. Many times Authiel thought of leaving to track the Ranger down herself. The discovery that the enemy believed Isildur's heir lived had done nothing but fill her mind and heart with worry and fear. Especially now when Aragorn was out in the wild alone. The only thing that kept her in Rivendell was her confidence in his skills as a Ranger and in battle, and the thought that she might miss him if he were to return when she left. Still the worry ate away at her and she was plagued with nightmares that were created from her fear for his life.

One particular night, Authiel shot up in bed in a cold sweat, breathing hard. Her hand was clutched to her chest as she tried to control her breathing; her heart beating rapidly and threatening to break through her chest.

She had just dreamt of Arathorn's death. Every painful detail of that final battle and his final moments. The grief and pain of his loss had struck her hard that day and the feeling was reignited from her nightmare. The dream had then shifted to an image of Aragorn, lying pale and motionless on the forest floor. His eyes were open yet unseeing and blood covered his chest. His left hand which usually bore the Ring of Barahir was missing. Arathorn then materialized standing over his son's body.

'You failed him. You failed me. You let Aragorn die. You let the line of Kings die.' Arathorn whispered to her as he looked down at his only child and lifted his head head to give her a cold stare.

When Arathorn's eyes locked with her she had jumped awake when the voices of all those that she protected in the line of Isildur screamed at her in usion. 'You failed all of us!'

Authiel put her head in her hands trying to shake away the horrid memories and images from her mind. The grief she felt from the deaths of all those honorable men she had cared for causing her eyes to well up. The thought that their deaths were on her conscious because she hadn't been there to protect them in time. The Half-Elf took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She couldn't remember a time when she was this distraught about being separated from Aragorn, it wasn't like her. She had left all of those in Aragorn's line from time to time. Left them to wander the wilds by themselves as she took care of other business. This type of separation anxiety was a strange new sensation and feeling for her and it was frightening.

Authiel raised her head and looked to the window, it was dark still, not yet dawn. Knowing that sleep would not return to her she threw the covers of her bed back and grabbed a robe from her closet. She pulled the dark green material around her body, hiding her tunic and breeches from view. She left her room not even bothering to put on shoes, heading to where she could be near the waterfall in hopes that the water would help calm her down and ease her mind.

'I should be out there with him.' she thought to herself. 'I should not have let him go alone.' She continued to walk with arms across her chest and head cast down, not really paying attention to her surroundings and trusting her feet to lead her to her destination. 'I should have left to find him as soon as I returned.' She rounded a corner continuing her trek. 'I still can. I could leave now and I should be able to find his trail.' Authiel stopped in the middle of a hallway. 'Yes, I'll leave at once.' With her decision made she lifted her head and went to turn around back towards her room, but stopped.

A door opened up ahead of her in the hallway and that's when she realized where she was. It was the hall that led to Elrond's study and the door that had just opened was the one that led to that room. Authiel half expected the Elf Lord to come out and question her, but he didn't. Instead a dark figured walked out and even in the dim light Authiel recognized the dirty and weathered garb. The unruly unkempt hair shorn about the shoulders. She let out a choked breath as the man closed the door behind himself and upon hearing her he looked down the hall.

Stormy grey eyes met sapphire blue.

"Aragorn." Authiel said in a breathless whisper and a smile spread across her face.

"Authiel? What are you doing up?" he asked seeing that she was in her sleeping clothes and robe. Aragorn was caught off guard as Authiel suddenly ran at him, throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him tightly. He let out a low chuckle as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her shoulders and waist. "I missed you too."

Authiel released him and did a quick once over, checking for injuries which she should've done before she embraced him. Once she was happy she met his eyes. "When did you arrive?"

"Only an hour or so ago." Aragorn raised a hand and touched her cheek, taking in the dark circles under her eyes and her tired expression. "You don't look well." the underlying question was in his eyes as he looked at her.

Authiel looked away briefly. "I haven't been sleeping well. But I'm sure I will be able to rest easier now that you've returned."

"Losing sleep over me? I'm flattered." Aragorn teased.

Authiel lightly punched him in the chest. "Don't get egotistical now."

Aragorn chuckled at her once again and threw his arm around her shoulders, leading her back down the hall. "Come, I shall escort you back to your room. Elrond told me your report, so I'm sure I can chance a guess why you've been losing sleep. Fear not. I ran into no trouble on my travels, unlike you."

"Aren't I the lucky one." Authiel's sarcasm caused him to smile at her.

"No, you just attract trouble." Aragorn feigned a hurt look as she tried to push him away at the comment, but he held fast to her and continued. "Elrond and I have spoken. We think it best that we prepare and leave within the week. Winter is upon us and it will be no help to delay this quest any longer. Do you agree?"

Authiel shook her head. "The sooner the Ring is dealt with, the sooner we get you to Gondor, and the sooner I can be rid of you." She teased, but knew deep in her heart that she would not want that.

"It will take a lot more than returning to Gondor to get rid of me." Aragorn told her.

The two Rangers stopped in front of her bedroom door and Aragorn turned to Authiel. The Chieftain reached up and took hold of the fabric near her left collarbone and pulled it back some. The action caused Authiel's stomach to flip flop a little, but she ignored it as she watched his eyes move to her collarbone. In the spot Aragorn was looking he saw only a light pink scratch that was nearly healed.

Aragorn met her eyes and Authiel was wearing a smirk. "I told Elrond it was just a scratch."

Aragorn chuckled, "I was merely checking. A scratch to you is a near fatal stab wound to another." He released the fabric and touched her face lightly. "Now, try and get some sleep. I need my rest. I have traveled far and long these past few days and am near exhaustion. I will see you tomorrow and we shall begin our preparations."

"Until then." Authiel told him softly as she opened her door and stepped into the room.

Authiel turned to gaze at Aragorn as he was already walking down the hall to where his own rooms were located. She watched him enter his bed chambers before she closed her door and returned to bed, where she could finally find rest without nightmares plaguing her mind.


	15. Chapter 15

A week passed and rather quickly for the members of the Fellowship. Each member had spent time preparing their supplies and weapons. Elrond had given them warm clothes and thick cloaks to ward of the winter chill that would soon be upon them. Final counsels were taken and routes devised. Then finally, the day had come for the company to set out. They were to leave at mid-morning, after second breakfast according to the Hobbits.

Very early on that cool grey morning, before the other members of the Fellowship and residents of Rivendell stirred, Aragorn came under a forest canopy and made his way to a memorial. His head was cast down in thought and he did not have to navigate his surroundings; his feet knew the path well enough. He came to stop in front of a statue of a woman carved in pale stone and the man looked up to gaze at the sorrowful looking face. Aragorn reached out tracing the stone slab, brushing off some leaves as he did so. On the stone it read:

"Gilraen,

'_Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim._'"

(I gave Hope to the Dúnedain, I have kept no hope for myself.)

Aragorn reached out his hand, pulling a clump of moss from a letter's groove, then an entwining vine from the hands of the statue. He knelt in front of the statue and lifted his head to gaze up at the face. It's solemn eyes staring back at him from under a cloak and hood. Aragorn lifted his hand to gently touch the woman's stone face, sadness evident in his eyes.

The voice of Elrond spoke suddenly and quietly from behind him. It surprised Aragorn, but he did not show it to the Elf Lord that had become a foster father to him. "_Anirne hene beriad i chên în. Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen._" (She wanted to protect her child. She thought that in Rivendell you would be safe.) In her heart, your mother knew you'd be hunted all your life. That you'd never escape your fate. The reason why Authiel stayed by your side, protecting and guiding you." Elrond paused, coming closer to Aragorn who had bowed his head before the statue as he listened to Elrond. "The skill of the Elves can reforge the sword of Kings, but only you have the power to wield it."

Aragorn looked up at the statue with uncertainty in his eyes. "I do not want that power. I have never wanted it." he spoke quietly.

"You are the last of that bloodline. There is no other." Elrond stated. He waited a few minutes for Aragorn to answer, but when he didn't the Elf-Lord let the man be in peace with his thoughts and memories.

"But I have no choice." Aragorn whispered to himself after a time.

Later that morning, Aragorn and Authiel made their way towards the glade where the Fellowship was set to depart. They were silent as they walked side by side, each dressed in their own garb of the Dúnedain, their Star of Elendil pendants shining on their shoulders, weapons across their backs and at their sides.

Authiel had found Aragorn at Gilraen's memorial earlier in the morning and he had been solemn and quiet. She knew what this hour meant to him and to her. It was their final hour to accomplish all that they could for their people and Middle-Earth. So instead of breaking him from his thoughts she remained silent. The rock he could lean on if he needed even when she herself was in doubt, lending him all the strength that she could muster so that he could find the courage to do what needed to be done.

When the two neared the glade they glanced up to see the Hobbits, Boromir, and Gimli standing around watching Sam fret over his beloved pony, Bill. Legolas was making his way down the steps towards the group.

"Estel, Authiel." a voice called from behind them as they were about to turn the corner and head down the steps to join the others. They stopped and turned to look who had spoken to find Elrond walking up to them, his hands were behind his back.

"Lord Elrond," they said in union bowing their heads in respect to the Elf.

Elrond stopped in front of the two Rangers and they raised their heads to meet his gaze. "I wanted to speak to you two before you set off on this quest." Elrond turned his gaze to Aragorn and smiled, then from behind his back he brought forward a sheathed sword and held it before Aragorn. "Behold Andúril, Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil."

Aragorn and Authiel both looked at the Elf Lord with amazement in their eyes. The sword of Kings had finally been reforged. Aragorn looked back down at the sword, but did not take it. "I thought it was not going to be reforged in time." he muttered quietly to himself. In Aragorn's mind he was informed that he was going to have to leave the broken sword behind and call for it when the time came. This was a surprise and with the look in Elrond's eyes, Aragorn knew that the Elf must have planned this all along.

"Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be." Elrond stated still holding the sword out to Aragorn. Aragorn tentatively reached out and wrapped his fingers around the hilt and drew it, testing the weight and looking upon the shining blade. There were ruins and a seven pointed star design engraved on the steel. A sign of the Kings of Gondor.

"_Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim._" Elrond said echoing the words written on Gilraen's memorial. "Remember those words that your mother told you so long ago. You were and are her Hope, Aragorn."

"From the ashes a fire shall be woken, a light from the shadow shall spring, renewed shall be the blade that was broken, the crownless again shall be King." Authiel spoke a verse from Bilbo's poem quietly from next to Aragorn as she looked upon the ancient blade.

Elrond looked over at her and smiled. "Yes, I believe that to be true. Our old Hobbit was very wise when he wrote that poem many years ago." he spoke quietly as Aragorn sheathed his sword.

"_Hannon le,_ Lord Elrond." Aragorn said bowing his head to the Elf Lord.

Elrond nodded his head and turned his gaze upon Authiel. "Forgive me, I have not such a great gift for you, only this." Elrond handed her a small Elven dagger in a gilded leather scabbard. She pulled the blade out and saw an old Elvish script that she could not read. She looked at Elrond, confusion in her eyes.

"It was mine." Elrond told her. "I carried it with me long ago during the First War of the Ring. It saved my life and has served me well. I hope that it will do the same for you. It says, 'A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work.'" Authiel smiled at Elrond as she thought of how much of those three things she had out into her task to reach this moment. Elrond continued. "I have always seen much strength and determination in you. It is your father's traits that shine through you the brightest. Long have I watched you grow in these halls, my only wish is that you don't forget all that you have learned and seen. What you agreed to when Arahael was born will see its end. Just stay as determined as your father and mother had always been and it may be the end that we all desire. Do not falter."

Authiel bowed her head in polite regard, thinking on Elrond's words. "_Hannon le._"

Elrond reached forward and placed a hand on each of their shoulders."Guard and protect one another as you always have. For the sake of the Dúnedain you must not fail, their fate rests on the shoulders of you both." Elrond looked into each of their eyes for a moment to send that sentiment home. "_Namárië_" (Farewell) he spoke, and they repeated it. The Elf Lord released them and strode past the two Rangers making his way to stand with his three children that had arrived to bid the Fellowship farewell.

Authiel and Aragorn looked at each other for a moment then turned to make their way down to the others. Authiel placed the Elven dagger on her belt so that it was on her right side, her older dagger she slid so that it rested at the small of her back and hidden from view beneath her cloak. She watched as Aragorn removed his Ranger's sword, putting it with the weapons on his back and hung Andúril at his side. Authiel's eyes looked over the ancient blade and her mind unconsciously brought up the words of the song she made when singing to Arahael.

'Just wait, though wide he may roam, always, a hero comes home… out of the mists of history, he'll come again.' she thought as she looked upon the sword and the man that now carried it. 'He certainly has roamed far and wide as a Ranger and has always come back.' her eyes traced over the sword once again. 'An heirloom coming out of the pages of history, reforged and brought on such a quest. His demeanor has changed to finally accept his lineage and I have never seen such determination before. He is the one. I know it in my heart.' Aragorn met her eyes at that moment and gave her a puzzled look, she shook her thoughts away and gave him a smile then turned to look at Elrond as the two stopped to stand with the rest of the Fellowship.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest for Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves, and Men and all free folk go with you. Farewell, my friends." Elrond addressed them all.

In a formal manner, Legolas, Aragorn, and Authiel raised their right hand and placed it over their hearts, bowing their heads, bidding farewell to the Elf Lord and the members of his house.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf called out, standing under the archway that would lead the company out of Rivendell.

Frodo turned, glancing up at each member of the Fellowship as he walked by them. He began to lead the company taking directions from Gandalf as he went under the stone archway.

Authiel and Aragorn were the last to follow. They both looked upon the faces of Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, and Arwen. They gave their Elven friends small smiles before nodding their heads in final farewell and following after the company.

For days they walked through the forests, plains, and hillsides of Middle-Earth. Authiel and Aragorn would sometimes walk in front with Gandalf giving their advice on what routes to take. Gandalf had told the company at one point 'If you bring Rangers with you, it is well to pay attention to them, especially if those Rangers are Aragorn and Authiel.'

After a countless number of days trekking through the wild, Gandalf called for a halt on a hill-side with large boulders sticking up from the ground. The ominous peaks of the Misty Mountains stood not that far off from their position. Gandalf had explained that they needed to hold their course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. Then to take the Gap of Rohan, if it was still open to them, and finally east to Mordor.

Taking the opportunity of the break, Sam had started a small fire and began cooking some food for the travelers. Frodo and Authiel helped him out with cheerful smiles while Merry and Pippin were in a tiny clearing with Boromir as he helped them with some basic combat drills. Aragorn was seated not far away from the Gondorian and Hobbits; eating an apple and smoking his pipe while he gave advice here and there. Legolas stood off on one of the rocks keeping a watch on the surroundings. Gimli was with Gandalf conversing with him and trying to persuade the Wizard to take the way through the Mines of Moria.

As Authiel helped the two Hobbits they conversed lightly with one another until Frodo asked a question that had been bugging both him and Sam.

"Authiel?"

"Yes Frodo." she said with a smile.

Frodo looked at Sam for a moment and then back towards the Half-Elf Ranger before them. "Sam and I have wondered since the council, what did Legolas mean that you dedicated your life to make sure a King returns to Gondor? You said you pledged your life to Aragorn when he was born. What is the history behind such a declaration?" Authiel looked at the Hobbits with surprise that they had asked her such a question out of nowhere. "Forgive me, if I was out of line." Frodo said seeing her look.

Authiel smiled at him. "Fear not Frodo. I will answer your question. About 1,000 years ago the First Chieftain of the Dúnedain, Aranarth, had a son. His wife had died in childbirth and he was about to ride to war. He asked me to take care of the child while he was away. To guide and protect his son if he were to perish in battle. Aranath and his son were the only two living heirs in the bloodline of Kings, traced all the way back to Isildur and Elendil themselves. Aranath survived that war, but eventually passed beyond the land of the livin. Yet I still cared for and watched over his son, Arahael. Because of my Elven heritage I've been gifted with an immortal life and have watched over all of those that followed in Aranarth's bloodline. I have strived to see a King return to the throne of Gondor and bring the Dúnedain out of the shadows. For years I have watched those brave men fight and die for the cause. I thought I had found the one that would reclaim the throne. His name was Arathorn." Authiel paused for a moment as a fond smile came over her features. "He was Aragorn's father."

Authiel paused again and looked over at Aragorn who was watching the Hobbits and Boromir. As she watched the man a sad and far away look came into the Half-Elf's eyes and the Hobbits took notice of this. Authiel's remained locked on Aragorn as she spoke quietly. "Arathorn was my best and most dearest friend and when Aragorn was born, I swore to protect him with my life. Arathorn was a true heir of Kings. I was sure that he would be the one that would take Gondor back. But sadly when we chased after an Orc party that had attacked our village, he was slain."

Authiel paused and looked back at the two Hobbits in front of her. A small tear making its way down her cheek and she reached up and wiped it away. "He left Aragorn behind with his mother. He became our Chieftain at the age of 2. The only person in Middle-Earth with the blood of Isildur. But the enemy had no knowledge of him. They thought the line of Kings was broken when Arathorn died, so we kept Aragorn's past from him until he was old enough to comprehend what responsibilities lay on his shoulders. I have watched over him his whole life and seen him grow and develop the traits that his father had. Aragorn is also a true heir of Kings in my mind and I just hope that he will see the Throne of Gondor. There's something in him that I can't place, but he is our people's last hope. If he were to die, the legacy of the Dúnedain will diminish and we will fall to the shadow. Aragorn has no children to take his place. But fear is once again in my heart. Rumor has reached the enemy that the heir of Isildur lives and now Aragorn is in constant danger just as his forefathers were."

The Hobbits looked at Authiel with awe in their faces. They hadn't expected an answer like that. "Lady Authiel," Sam spoke quietly. "You are the bravest and most loyal person I have ever met. I could not imagine doing the things that you have done. That is such a burden that was placed on you, but I think with the determination that I've seen in you thus far it will pay off in the end."

Authiel couldn't help but smile at Sam, ever the optimist. "Thank you, Sam. I hope that comes true. Sometimes though, I can't help but let despair fill my thoughts and heart. Aragorn is so very precious to our people and to me and if I… we were to lose him, we will lose everything."

"Please don't have those thoughts, Authiel. You have too much of a kind and light heart to let those thoughts cloud them over." Frodo told her. Authiel bowed her head at the Hobbits and their attention was diverted to the other two Hobbits.

"Ah!" Pippin shouted dropping his sword and bringing his hand to his chest.

"I'm sorry!" Boromir rushed forward concerned about how badly he might have hurt the Hobbit.

Pippin in turn kicked the man in the shin and Merry tackled him "Get him!" they shouted. Boromir laughed and fell backwards in a mock battle as the Hobbits wrestled with him. Authiel, Frodo, and Sam's laughter joined Aragorn's as they watched the scene before them.

Pippin's voice could be heard over the laughter. "For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down! Merry!"

After a few minutes Aragorn stood and made his way over to the group wrestling on the ground, "Gentlemen, that's enough." he placed a hand on each Hobbit's shoulder. Pippin and Merry turned and grabbed Aragorn's legs and pulled them out from under him sending the Ranger to fall on his back and his apple rolling away.

Authiel burst out in a round of laughter when she saw her Chieftain taken down so easily by the Hobbits. She turned and looked at Frodo and Sam, "Well, I think he's a King in spirit, maybe not so much in combat when it comes to fighting Hobbits. And here I thought I trained him so well."

Their attention was averted yet again when they saw Legolas quickly make his way across camp and stand on a rock looking to the South as a strange dark cloud appeared.

"What's that?" Sam asked seeing the cloud.

"I'm not sure." whispered Authiel as she stood and walked away slightly staring at the cloud as well.

Gimli voiced his opinion, "Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud."

Boromir stood from the ground, next to Aragorn with a hand on each Hobbit's shoulders. "It's moving fast," he said with a sinking feeling. "Against the wind."

Authiel looked to Legolas as the cloud drew closer. His Elven sight was far better than hers and she was waiting impatiently for him to speak what was drawing near. It didn't take much time until he shouted. "Crebain from Dunland!"

Commotion erupted in the camp. "Hide!" "Hurry" "Take Cover!" rung up around the company as they all grabbed items and hid them under bushes and boulders. Then making their own way under cover.

Authiel grabbed her pack, kicked dirt onto the fire, and was about to turn and run to cover when an arm went about her waist and pulled her under a rock and out of sight. She looked up into the face of Aragorn as he held her against his chest. His eyes however were looking out past her face as the Crebain flew into the camp circling the area and cawing very loudly.

Authiel squeezed her eyes shut as the sound of the black birds began to hurt her Elven ears. Aragorn glanced at her face and rubbed her back in an act of comfort; there was nothing else he could do for her. Authiel didn't have to suffer long and after a few tense moments the Crebain dispersed and headed back Southward. When they were far enough away the Fellowship began to emerge from their hiding places.

Aragorn released Authiel and took her hand to help her up. She whispered a quiet thank you to him and looked at Gandalf as he spoke. "Spies of Saruman! The Gap of Rohan is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras to the Redhorn Gate."

The company turned and looked up at the snowy peaks of the Caradhras Mountains. The Hobbits shared nervous glances with one another, not quite liking the idea of braving the snow and cold over the mountains. But with a determination that the others marveled at, their small companions helped gather and organize their things and followed after Gandalf as he led them towards the mountains.

The company walked for hours, their progress beginning to slow as they started to steadily climb upwards and they were met with the already fallen snows of the mountain. The trees began to thin out until there were none around them. The snow was glistening white and nearly blinding since the sky was clear and the sun shone down upon them. The sky was the most brilliant and beautiful shade of blue and Merry had commented that it matched the color of Authiel's eyes and this caused her to blush and the Hobbits to laugh at her expense.

As they were climbing up the snowy slopes, Authiel walked with Merry and Pippin in front of her. Boromir was behind her, followed by Frodo and Aragorn pulling up the rear. In front of them walked Sam with Bill the pony, Gimli, Legolas, and Gandalf up at the head of the line.

"Agh!" a voice called out suddenly near the back and the company turned to see Frodo had slipped and lost his footing. He was rolling downhill, but Aragorn was quick to act and stopped the Hobbit from rolling past him.

Merry, Pippin, and Sam sighed in relief that Frodo had been stopped. As the Ring-bearer stood and regained his footing he reached to his neck to make sure the Ring was there. When he felt nothing he began to panic and search the ground. Authiel watched Boromir strode forward and pick up from the snow a silver chain that held the golden ring.

"Boromir." Aragorn said quietly and Authiel held her breath as Boromir gazed upon the Ring of Power. She saw Aragorn's hand inch towards the hilt of his sword and she found her own hand moving to her sword as well. The two Hobbits next to her glanced up at her face nervously, but her eyes remained trained on the Gondorian.

Boromir continued to look at the Ring, enthralled by it yet his face seemed sad. "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt… over so small a thing. Such a little thing." he said very quietly and reached out a gloved hand to touch it.

"Boromir!" Aragorn's voice was loud and stern. The Gondorian looked up and seemed to be pulled from his trance. "Give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn commanded in a voice that was not to be challenged.

Boromir looked at him, but then slowly walked down the slope to the Ranger and Hobbit. He held out the Ring for Frodo to take and the Hobbit snatched it out of the man's hand. "As you wish. I care not." He ruffled Frodo's snow covered hair, turned, shouldered his shield, and began hiking up the snowy mountain again.

Authiel saw Aragorn glare at the man as he walked away and slowly took his hand off the hilt of his sword. Aragorn met Authiel's eyes and nodded at her. The Half-Elf removed her hand from her own sword and nodded back at him, the Hobbits next to her letting out a breath of relief. Boromir would need to be watched from here on out.

The company continued to climb the mountain pass. The further they went the more the color of the bright blue sky darkened. It was not for the coming of night, but due to an impending snowstorm that was brewing above them. As they made their way around the mountains, the snow began to fall, slowly at first but increased as did the winds, building up mounds and drifts in their path.

The snow had gotten too deep for the Hobbits to walk though and they were eventually carried; Aragorn had both Frodo and Sam, Authiel relieved Sam of guiding Bill the pony who walked at the rear, and Boromir carried Merry and Pippin. Gimli trudged through the snow, refusing to be carried or to ride the poor pony. Gandalf still led on, but Legolas with his Elven blood walked on top of the snow next to the company. When he walked by Authiel, she cursed him and his race, upset that her Elven blood did not grant her such abilities as it was diluted by the blood of men.

The company slowly continued on, bundled up as much as they could against the cold with hoods drawn up and cloaks pulled tightly around them. Authiel had her scarf drawn up on her face trying to fight off the biting cold wind on her face. They followed Gandalf as he was determined to make it over the snowy and storming peaks. Legolas made his way to the front with the Wizard and stopped in front of him. The Wizard looked up at the Elf seeing that he was standing out from the ledge they were currently on and seemed as if he was searching for something.

"There is a foul voice coming towards us on the wind." Legolas spoke turning to look at Gandalf.

'Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!' (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads! ) Could barely be heard being chanted on the wind of the storm.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled over the wind.

Just as the words left his mouth a mound of stones and boulders fell from above them. The Fellowship quickly pushed themselves flat against the wall to avoid being crushed.

Aragorn yelled to Gandalf over the storm. "He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf shouted and started to make his way closer to the edge of the cliff. Legolas reached for the Wizard and helped him up through the snow. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!) Gandalf chanted as loudly as he could, but his voice was drowned out over the growing maelstrom of wind and snow.

There was a sudden flash of lightning, followed by a crack of thunder above the company. It struck the tip of the mountain they were standing on breaking free white ice and snow and it began to fall towards them. Before it fell onto the company, Legolas grabbed Gandalf from the ledge and pulled him against the rock wall and the companions did their best to shield their heads as the snow and ice tumbled on top of them.

Authiel heard nothing but silence under the snow and ice that had buried her. She started to dig her way out as soon as she had been covered knowing that she could easily and quickly suffocate if she didn't free herself soon. She started to move the snow around her with difficulty and could hear the sounds of someone digging above her. The snow was cleared above her head and a hand grabbed hold of the collar on her jacket and hauled her out of the snowy prison.

"Aren't I supposed to be protecting you?" Authiel shouted over the wind to Aragorn in a joking tone as she brushed some snow off herself.

Aragorn laughed despite the circumstances. "Stop getting yourself into these situations and it might come to that." he responded with a smile and turned back to the Hobbits.

Authiel moved to where Bill was and started to dig him up from the snow. The pony seemed very displeased about his predicament and made sure to neigh and snort his displeasure. Authiel spoke to the horse quietly through the storm trying to comfort and calm the beast. She was drawn from her task when the next course of action was being discussed.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West Road to my city!" Boromir offered.

Aragorn rejected that option immediately. "The Gap of Rohan is being watched and will take us too close to Isengard."

"Let's go through the mines of Moria then!" Gimli said. "If we cannot travel over this accursed mountain then let us go under it."

Authiel felt her heart cloud with a dark shadow at the suggestion. She remembered Aragorn telling her that he had been in Moria some time ago. He had not been happy about it and didn't really discuss much of what he experienced. She glanced over at Aragorn who was looking at the Wizard with dread in his eyes.

Gandalf looked at Frodo, "Let the Ring-bearer decide."

Frodo looked up at the Wizard with confusion; how was he supposed to know what was the best route to take? He looked around at the rest of the company, seeing some despair and dread in their eyes. Merry and Pippin looked to be absolutely freezing huddled under Boromir's fur cloak.

Frodo looked back at the Wizard. "We will go through the mines." he decided hoping to save his friends and kinsmen from freezing to death on the mountain.

"So be it." was all Gandalf offered.

The company turned, now with Authiel leading Bill the pony at the head of the group and Gandalf pulling up the rear with Legolas. The path that they had cut through the snow was now covered once again so it was just as difficult to make their way back. However, the further they made it back to the beginning of the mountain pass the storm lessened with each step until soon it had dissipated completely and they were once again under the shining sun and blue sky.

"Curse Saruman and his wickedness." Authiel muttered under her breath as she walked beside Aragorn, both exhausted from their trudge through the snow. She had given Bill back to Sam as soon as the Hobbit was able to lead the pony.

Aragorn glanced over at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did you expect an easy route?"

Authiel looked up at him and glared. "No." was all she said really in no mood to joke around about the situation. She was tired and still recovering from the cold and wind that had hurled itself at her and companions. Not to mention she was sore beyond belief from the snow and ice that had fallen on them. Aragorn fell silent beside her sensing the mood that she was in and not wanting to risk her temper. They continued to walk side by side following the lead of Gandalf.

The Fellowship made good headway towards the wall that would lead them into Moria, only 15 to 20 miles from the Pass of Caradhras. They had camped a couple of times through the trip and as the sun began to set and night came upon them they came on top of a hill and were able to see the walls of the Dwarven mine.

"The Walls...of Moria!" Gimli had said in awe.


	16. Chapter 16

Authiel had to admit that the outside of Moria was impressive. In all her long years she had never visited the place before, but it's vast cliff face with sheer and brooding walls rising far above into the mists of the mountains was indeed intimidating and beautiful in it's own sense.

The group made their way around the vast lake that stood before the wall. When they reached the rock face Gimli started to knock on the stone. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." he stated and continued to knock on the walls while listening. The others began to follow his example looking for the doorway.

The Fellowship walked along the wall carefully, trying not to trip over small boulders or branches that lay on the ground. There was a splash and Authiel turned her head to see Frodo pulling his foot out of the water quickly. An unnerved expression on his face as he looked out over the dark water.

Gandalf stopped the company when he reached two twisted and gnarled trees. He approached the rock and ran his hand over its surface. "Now… let's see." he muttered to himself. "Ithildin… it mirrors only starlight… and moonlight."

Gandalf glanced up at the dark sky and a shadowy cloud moved over and away from the moon revealing its bright face. The Wizard turned back to the rock and shining silvery white lines began to glow on the stone. The glittering lines started to form a picture of a door with a tall column on either side and an archway above. Underneath the arch were seven stars, the center one slightly larger and placed above a crown. Beneath the crown was a hammer and anvil and in the very center of the doors was a large star.

Upon the arch it read:

"_Ennyn Durin Aran Moria. Pedo mellon a Minno. Im Narvi hain echant. Celebrimbor o Eregion tethant. I thiw hin_" (The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter. I Narvi made them. Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs.)

The company looked upon the doors in awe, amazed at the beauty and craft from ages long ago. Gandalf lifted his staff and moved it over the inscription as he read it.

"It says here, 'The Doors of Durin – Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter.'"

"What does that mean?" Merry questioned aloud.

"Quite simple, my dear Hobbit." answered the Wizard. "If you are a friend of Durin and his folk you just need to speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf lifted his staff and placed it on the glimmering star in the center. "_Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!_" (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!) The doors remained closed. Gandalf looked puzzled for a moment, but then tried again. "_Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen._" (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.) Still nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin decided to state the obvious. Gandalf glanced at the Hobbit unamused. The Wizard tried to push on the doors to no avail. "What are we going to do then?"

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took, and if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf snapped at the poor Hobbit.

Taking this as a cue to the leave the Wizard alone for the moment, the company milled about the water's edge. Gandalf stood in front of the doors trying every spell that he knew to open the stone gateway. Aragorn was with Sam, removing the gear from Bill the pony to let him turn back and return home much to Sam's despair who feared for the pony alone in the wild. Frodo sat near the doors with Gandalf, and Legolas stood under the branches of one of the trees gazing out into the darkness across the water. Boromir sat on one of the boulders not too far away from Merry and Pippin who were throwing rocks in the water to pass the time.

Authiel looked at the Hobbits when they started this, then glanced at the water and started to get a nervous feeling. She quickly stood from the rock she had been resting on and stopped Pippin from throwing another rock.

"Do not disturb the water." she whispered to the both of them. Boromir moved to stand at her side and he too looked into the black pool before them. "I'm getting a bad feeling from this pool." Authiel stated quietly as she released Pippin's arm. Aragorn walked towards them and met their eyes, he too glanced out over the waters. The pool was still rippling from where the rocks had broken through the surface and carried out to disappear into the dark.

"It's a riddle." Frodo suddenly spoke out and stood before the doors. Gandalf looked up at the Hobbit from where he had sat down and given up for the moment. "Speak 'Friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked.

"_Mellon_" Those that spoke Elvish all answered simultaneously. There was a deep rumbling sound and the stone doors grating against one another as the gateway began to slowly swing opened.

Gandalf laughed and stood up. "Count on Bilbo's nephew to figure that one out, he always loved riddles."

Frodo smiled up at the Wizard as Gandalf made his way into the mine placing a roughly hewn crystal into the gnarled roots at the top of his staff. Authiel and Aragorn followed the rest of the company into the mines, after taking a final suspicious glance at the dark waters. When the company was inside the stone chamber, Gandalf waved a hand over the crystal and illuminated the area around them. The Fellowship moved further into the chamber towards the inky blackness at the far end.

"Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli started rambling as they walked further inside.

The light from Gandalf's staff revealed a dirty floor with broken stairs and columns and dark forms lying on the floor. Gandalf moved his light over one of the figures and it showed a rotted, broken, and battered body of what had once been a Dwarf.

"Oh! No! Noooo!" Gimli cried running over to one of the forms when he finally realized what he was seeing.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir stated.

Legolas moved forward to one of the corpses and pulled an arrow from the body. He examined it and threw it away quickly. "Goblins!" he announced pulling an arrow from his quiver and notching it.

Aragorn, Authiel, and Boromir quickly drew their swords and their eyes scanned the dark corners of the chamber. The four Hobbits moved to stand behind the three fighters as fear took hold of them.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. Spies be damned. We never should have come this way. Now get out of here, get out!" Boromir yelled as the company started to slowly back out.

"Strider!" Sam yelled suddenly and everyone turned to see him and the Hobbits running out of the door, chasing after Frodo who was being drug by a tentacle towards the water. Sam hacked at the tentacle and yelled angrily. "Get off him!"

"Authiel!" Merry yelled for her aid as he went to help Sam and Pippin.

The Hobbits grabbed at Frodo and held on tightly as they tried to keep him from the water. He was suddenly released as the creature feigned disappearance but then more tentacles burst through the water's surface and knocked the Hobbits to the ground. A tentacle wrapped itself around Frodo and lifted him high into the air.

"Frodo!" Authiel yelled seeing the poor Hobbit dangling helplessly in the air. Herself, Aragorn, and Boromir charged into the water as Legolas began firing arrows at the creature. The Hobbits stayed on solid ground knowing they were be no use in this fight.

Authiel hacked and slashed at the tentacles, but it didn't seem to do much. It was taking a few hits to detach a tentacle and it was hard to land a blow in the same place with the creature flailing about. When one disappeared it seemed to be replaced by two more. Authiel continued to slash away the only thing on her mind was getting Frodo free. A tentacle came up behind the woman and hit her hard in the back sending her forward and under the water.

"Authiel!" Pippin shouted from the water's edge with fear evident in his voice as he saw the Half-Elf disappear below the water's surface.

Authiel broke back to the surface and clambered to her feet, gasping for breath. Without a second thought to her well being she resumed slashing away at the creature and ignored the pain in her back as adrenaline took hold.

The creature began to emerge from the water as it opened it's mouth showing rows of sharp teeth and began to bring Frodo closer to it's jaws. Authiel saw the tentacle holding Frodo and ran at it. Aragorn had seen the same thing and together they hacked the limb off. Frodo yelled as he was dropped, but was caught safely in Boromir's arms. Immediately the three warriors turned to run back to the mines.

"Legolas!" Boromir yelled at the Elf to shoot and cover their retreat.

Legolas shot a perfectly aimed arrow that hit the creature in the eye and caused it to give a mighty roar and recoil slightly as it flailed it's tentacles. One caught Authiel's ankle and she stumbled forwards to her hands and knees. Aragorn reacted instantly and grabbed her around the waist, swiftly helping her up as they ran into the mines.

The creature regained itself and started to climb out of the water once more. Fortunately, it was far too large to come through the doorway of the mines. Despite this fact, the creature tried to chase after the group but ended up only pulling at the rocks and caused the gateway to collapse and crumble down. The Fellowship was encompassed in total blackness and heard only the sounds of falling rocks. Then all was silent except the sounds of dripping water from their clothing and the heavy breathing of each other.

"We now have only one choice." Gandalf's voice broke into the silence then his staff illuminated as he tapped it on the ground. "We must face the darkness of Moria." He looked the company over. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." He looked over to Aragorn, who was soaking wet with his arm still around the waist of an equally soaking wet Authiel. "Aragorn, help me make sure there are no serious injuries then we'll continue."

The Ranger nodded as the Wizard made his way over to the Hobbits. Aragorn looked at Authiel at his side and finally released his hold on her.

"I'm unharmed." she stated before he even had the chance to ask.

Aragorn looked at her disbelieving. "I saw you knocked to the ground by one of those tentacles. I daresay that you'll have some bruising."

Authiel glared at the Ranger. "I said I was alright." she snapped with annoyance in her voice and she moved slightly away from her Commander.

Aragorn's brow creased in confusion as he gave her a hurt look. He couldn't remember a time when she had ever spoke to him in such a manner. "I'm sorry if I upset you." he whispered with an inclination of his head and went to move away to look the others over.

Authiel sighed and grabbed his arm before he could move too far from her. "No, Aragorn. Forgive me." she whispered looking down at the ground ashamed at how she had spoken to him. "I'm wet. I'm cold. And I don't like being underground in the dark. I guess I owe that to my Elven heritage. And… that thing caught us off guard. We should have been prepared, more alert. Suspected there was going to be trouble when we had those ill feelings by the water." she explained meeting his gaze.

Aragorn nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We may be Rangers, but that does not mean that we know at all times if an evil creature is going to spring out of the water." He offered her a small smile and took her other shoulder, turning her slightly so they faced one another. "Now, are you sure you don't have an inhibiting injury?"

Authiel shook her head and gave him a look that clearly said, 'The nerve of you to ask me again.' But in a quiet voice she answered. "I'll be sore for a while, but nothing much more than that. If it becomes a bother I will let you know." Aragorn seemed pleased with that answer, so he nodded his head then moved to Boromir and the Gimli.

Once it was confirmed that no one was hurt, other than a few scrapes and bruises, the company began moving through the mines. Carefully they made their way through the chamber and navigated the broken stairs to enter a great cavern with a serpentine walkway running down and through the middle of the rockwork. The path was roughly-hewn and narrow with rocky arches and boulders alongside and hanging above the walkway. Old ladders hung on the walls, dry rotted and falling apart. Here and there an old wooden pail or a tool used for mining lay abandoned and covered in dust and dirt.

Time passed by quietly. None of the company dared to make much noise for fear of bringing attention to themselves and they kept watchful eyes all about them. Legolas and Authiel had gravitated towards Gandalf at the head of the column. The light from his staff bringing comfort to their Elvish senses, Legolas a little more adept to this environment since his father's home was built in the stone halls of Mirkwood.

The Fellowship made their way up a steep set of stairs and at the top Gandalf came to a stop. There were three doorways before them and the Wizard glanced at each one and his face showed surprise and confusion.

"I have no memory of this place." he whispered quietly and turned to his companions. "I need a little time to think which way is best for us. Take some rest while you can."

The company moved to a small area where they could sit beneath the top of the steps. The Hobbits sat huddled together speaking very quietly to one another. Boromir sat next to Aragorn, both looking out into the vastness of the mines and the Ranger smoking his pipe, both were silent. Authiel sat near Legolas with her legs drawn up to her chest and her head resting on her knees.

The Half-Elf was trying to keep herself calm. She had never before been in a place such as this and it was wearing on her mind and heart. The closeness of the walls combined with being cut off from fresh air and the light and sounds of day were making the journey become unbearable. She felt defeated and afraid, not something she took a liking too. She unconsciously let out a small stifled and choked cry and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Authiel?" Legolas whispered from next to her, the sound not escaping his Elvish hearing. "_What is it?_" Legolas concerned voice asked her in Elvish so as not to worry the others.

Authiel lifted up her head a little and looked at him as another tear fell down her cheek. "_This place._" Was all she answered and the Elf knew immediately what ailed her. Legolas gave her a comforting smile and then pulled her into his arms trying to lend his strength and whispering to her.

The movement did not go unnoticed by Aragorn who looked over at the Elf and Half-Elf. He furrowed his brows at the sight of Authiel pulled into Legolas' chest, obviously upset. "_What ails her?_" he questioned in Elvish as worry for her well-being entered his heart.

Legolas looked over at the Ranger as he rubbed his hand up and down Authiel's back. "_The darkness of this place is starting to wear her down._" he answered.

Aragorn nodded in understanding and his eyes held pity for his fellow Ranger and the desire take away her discomfort. To do anything to bring a smile to her face and banish darkness from her heart. He knew that there was nothing that could help her except getting her out of this place. Legolas caught the look in the Ranger's eyes and held back the smile when he saw the true meaning behind it.

Pippin looked over at Authiel, he did not understand what had been spoken, but knew that something was ailing Authiel. So he stood and made his way over to her. Legolas looked at the Hobbit quizzically as he sat down next to him and Authiel; Aragorn too was watching Pippin.

Pippin reached out and patted Authiel's leg lightly. "It'll be alright, Authiel. We'll be out of these mines soon." he said quietly not realizing how accurate his guess was to her ailment.

Authiel let a tiny smile find it's way onto her face from where it was hidden against Legolas' shoulder. She let Pippin know that his words were heard and she was comforted by reaching over to grab one of his hands and gave it a squeeze. Legolas and Aragorn shared a look and smiled at seeing the interaction. Maybe there was something that could be done to help her through this; the friendship and lightheartedness of the Hobbits might aid her.

A while later Gandalf stood and called out, "I've got it!" turning to look at the company. "It's this way." he pointed to the middle passageway.

"He's remembered!" Merry said getting up.

"No." said Gandalf. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, always follow your nose."

The rest of the company started to rise and shoulder their packs. Gandalf eyes landed on Authiel who was being helped up by Legolas, who he noticed she had been keeping very close to while in the mines. Their Elven blood drawing them to one another for support in the dark.

"Authiel, my dear." Gandalf said gaining her attention. "Why don't you come and help an old man down these steps?" He thought that her being close to the light of his staff would help ease some of the pain she felt.

Authiel gave the Wizard a small nod and silently made her way towards Gandalf. Aragorn and Legolas looked to the Wizard and smiled, knowing what he was doing. Gandalf wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she let hers go around his waist and they began to lead the company down the passageway.

"Not to fast my dear, I'm but an old man." Gandalf said as they neared the bottom the stairs and eliciting a laugh from Authiel, which lifted the hearts of Aragorn and Legolas.

"I find that hard to believe, Gandalf. I've seen you do many things that old men dream of doing." Authiel said as they stepped off the last step.

Once the rest of the Fellowship was off the stairs they huddled around Gandalf's staff to take a breather. After a few minutes Gandalf stepped forward and raised his staff a little higher.

"Let me risk a little more light." He muttered to himself and the glass on the tip of the staff grew brighter and revealed the area around them.

The Fellowship lifted their eyes in amazement as they beheld the sight in front of them. They were in an open space that was more of a grandiose hall of stone. Tall, ornate pillars were lined up in rows in front of them and were topped off with arched ceilings as far as the eye could see. The dark halls seemed to be edged with silver as the light from Gandalf's staff passed over the stone.

"This is the great Dwarf city known as Dwarrowdelf. A Dwarf by the name of Durin founded Moria and became King. He was the first of the seven father's of the Dwarves and all across Middle-Earth his folk celebrate their New Year on what is called Durin's Day" Gandalf explained as the Fellowship moved along through the pillars admiring the craftsmanship.

As the group rounded a pillar they saw an outline of a door that lead into a room where a ray of light was coming through. Gimli immediately took off running towards the door in hopes of finding some of his kin.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called hoping to stop him from entering the room. The Dwarf paid him no heed and entered. The rest of the Fellowship quickly followed after him.

The room was of medium size with recesses that provided a low ledge around the entire chamber. The shaft of light that they had seen was coming from the ceiling and landed on a rectangle of stone in the middle of the room. The disturbing thing was that there were Dwarf skeletons littering the ground as well as broken swords and axes.

Gimli moved slowly to the rectangle stone slab recognizing it as a tomb. He knelt in front of it and pressed his helmet against the stone. "No." he whispered, "No! No! No!" he repeated with sobs starting to escape him.

Gandalf moved closer to the grave and translated the runes. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." The Wizard paused. "He is dead then. It's as I feared."

Gimli let out a wail and Authiel moved forward towards him. She knelt next to the Dwarf and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Do not fret, my friend. Balin was an honorable and great Dwarf. He would not want you to grieve." She gave him a reassuring smile as he looked up at her and he remembered that she had journeyed with Balin and Bilbo long ago. Gimli lowered his head once again and began chanting a prayer in Dwarvish.

Gandalf's voice broke through Gimli's muttering. "They have taken the bridge… and the second hall." Authiel looked toward the Wizard who was reading from an old and dusty book that seemed to have been slashed a few times with a blade. "We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes." Gimli became silent and turned his head to Gandalf hanging on his every word. "Drums… drums… in the deep." The Wizard looked up slowly and turned the smudged, bloodstained page. The Fellowship began to glance around uncomfortably as dread started to enter their hearts. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…" Gandalf glanced at the last single line, a scrawl fading out at the bottom of the page, then looked up in the uncomfortable silence. "They are coming!"

Authiel nearly jumped out of her skin as a loud bang echoed around the room. Everyone whipped their heads in one direction to look at Pippin who was standing next to a well, clearly embarrassed, as whatever he had touched had fallen and continued to bang it's way down. The sound echoing and bouncing off the walls of the mines for a good while. When it was silent once again Boromir exhaled heavily while the others seemed to relax some.

Gandalf slammed the book closed and strode over to Pippin who had a guilty expression on his face. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" The Wizard snatched his hat and staff from the Hobbit and went to move away.

There was a sudden booming noise that seemed to be coming from the well. The entire company turned their attention to the sound. Fear began to creep onto their faces as the sound began to speed up and seemed to be coming from all around them.

"Frodo!" Sam called motioning to Frodo's sword, Sting, seeing it glow blue at his master's side.

"Orcs!" Legolas cried.

Boromir rushed to the door to check outside with Legolas running up behind him, grabbing spears and axes off the ground to bar the gate. Aragorn dropped the torch he was holding and looked to the Hobbits.

"Get back! And stay close to Gandalf! He will protect you!" Aragorn ordered them, drawing his sword.

"They have a Cave Troll!" Boromir called from where he and Legolas were working on the barricade.

Authiel ushered the Hobbits towards the back of the room then drew her sword taking a stand next to Aragorn.

Gimli climbed on top of Balin's tomb and roared. "Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

"Let's keep it that way!" Authiel told him adjusting her grip on her sword.

Legolas and Boromir joined her and Aragorn. Boromir with shield and sword in hand, Legolas with his bow, an arrow already notched.

Within seconds there was a pounding on the door and the foul cries of Orcs could be heard. They were using their weapons to try and tear down the old wooden door. When they made a slight hole, Legolas released an arrow, killing the Orc on the other side which gave a shrill cry.

It didn't take long, but when the door came crashing down a wave of armour clad Orcs came rushing in. The three swordsmen rushed forward immediately and engaged them in combat, trying to dwindle their numbers as quickly as they could before the foul creatures reached the Hobbits or the company became overrun.

Authiel hacked and slashed at any Orc that came near her. She killed a fair few until there was a great roar and the Cave Troll came smashing into the room. It used its large club to break the stone archway above the door and sending bits of stone down on the company and Orc alike. Authiel shielded her head, but was knocked off her feet when an Orc took advantage of her vulnerable moment. Fortunately for her the creature was too stupid to attack her with it's weapon and had just barreled into her. When Authiel hit the ground her sword fell from her hand and she quickly rolled onto her back, as the Orc leapt on top of her. It raised it's cruel knife high ready to strike, but Authiel was quicker and grabbed the dagger at her side plunging it into the creature's neck before it could land it's blow. Blood poured out of the wound as the Orc choked on it's own blood and she gritted her teeth as some landed on her face and neck before the creature fell to it's side dead.

Authiel glanced at the dagger. "Thank you Elrond." she said to herself then rolled the Orc off of her, jumped to her feet, retrieved her sword and entered the fray once more.

"Aragorn!" Authiel's head snapped up as she heard the panicked cry of Frodo call for her Chieftain. She quickly found the Hobbit in the corner of the room as he was pulled by his feet and drug across the ground by the Cave Troll. She saw Aragorn running to his aid, hacking through Orcs to reach Frodo. Authiel started making her way there but was blocked by Orcs and Goblins. She swung and parried trying with all her might to reach Frodo and Aragorn.

As she freed her sword from an Orc's throat she glanced up to see Aragorn jump down from the ledge and surprise the Troll. The Ranger stabbed the great beast with some kind of trident he had found on the ground. The Troll howled in pain and swatted at Aragorn and the Ranger went flying through the air to crash into a wall.

Authiel's eyes widened as she saw her Chieftain fall hard to the ground and lay motionless. "Aragorn!" she cried out as she desperately slashed down another Orc. She watched as Frodo scrambled over to Aragorn trying to rouse the fallen Ranger, but the man didn't move and Frodo jumped back just in time as the Troll made a stab at him. Thankfully the blow missed the man on the ground as the Hobbit took off running from the Troll.

Authiel wasn't sure what happened to Frodo as he moved out of her line of sight with the Troll chasing after him. It had become like tunnel vision and her eyes were locked on Aragorn. Everything around her faded out as she stared at the man on the ground. She felt her heart breaking and the pieces dropping into the pit of her stomach. "No..." she whispered tears welling up in her eyes.

Finally gaining the opportunity, Authiel ran towards her fallen kinsmen, dodging the Cave Troll that now flailed widely as Merry and Pippin stabbed at its head, the two had managed to jump on the beast's back. When she reached Aragorn she heard the Troll fall, but that didn't matter to her now. All that mattered to her was if the Ranger on the ground was alive.

She dropped to her knees beside him and gently placed his head in her lap. She laid a hand over his chest and shook him lightly. "Aragorn." she spoke in a commanding voice, willing him to wake up. When he didn't respond she shook him again, but more desperately this time. "Aragorn..." she whispered, her voice breaking, "Please… Aragorn. Wake up. Don't leave me..." She begged as tears began to slide down her cheeks. "Don't do this to me, I beg you."

Authiel felt an immense feeling of relief when the Ranger in her arms groaned and moved a hand to his head. Her face broke into a smile as he opened his eyes and his eyes met hers, but then Aragorn gave her a confused look when he saw her tears. He touched her cheek lightly before moving to sit up. Authiel couldn't resist embracing him tightly then releasing the man. She surprised the Ranger by suddenly hitting him in the chest rather hard.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Authiel practically yelled at him all the while with a smile on her face.

"Sorry." he muttered touching his head gingerly once more.

The action caused Authiel to immediately regret hitting him and concern washed over her face. She reached for his face, cupping his face in her hands and turning his head so that she could examine him. "Are you badly hurt?"

Aragorn didn't answer as his attention was quickly moved to Frodo when the Hobbit started moving to sit up while gasping for breath. The two Rangers both saw the holes in Frodo's shirt and the spear lying next to him.

"Frodo, please don't tell me you were stabbed with that thing?" Authiel said in disbelief and the Hobbit just gave her an embarrassed look.

"You should be dead." Aragorn stated getting to his feet. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said coming forward and looking Frodo over.

Frodo looked down and away from everyone's gaze, then pulled back part of his shirt revealing shiny silver rings of a mithril coat.

"Mithril!" Gimli exclaimed, his eyes glinting with approval and appreciation. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

The company was interrupted as they heard more drums echoing throughout the mines. Gandalf looked at them with slight panic in his eyes. "To the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm!" He took off out of the doors with everyone following behind, Authiel and Aragorn bringing up the rear with drawn swords.

The company ran as fast as they could through the pillars of the old Dwarven city. The sounds of pursuing Orcs and Goblins quickly reached their ears as they fled in the direction that Gandalf was leading them. The black creatures were coming from everywhere: behind them, in front of them, the sides, and even from above where they climbed down the pillars. Before long the company was forced to stop when they were encircled by the foul creatures. Each member of the Fellowship had their weapons drawn preparing for the fight that would surely come.

A loud and thunderous rumble broke through the snarls of the Orcs and Goblins and a glowing fiery light made it's way through the pillars at the end of the hall towards them. The Orcs and Goblins jumped in surprise and began to panic, quickly fleeing in all directions, leaving the Fellowship to look on in wonder as the Orcs and Goblins fled in the presence of this new opponent. The company stared down the hall as the light and rumbling came closer, but they could not see a figure or shape, only fire and shadow.

"What is this new darkness?" Boromir voiced the question that all of them were thinking.

Gandalf was silent for a moment and Authiel saw him raise his head, and his eyes held nothing but despair and dread.

"A Balrog." Gandalf answered and Authiel felt her heart become encompassed with darkness. She looked to Legolas and saw the same fear in his eyes. They knew what this creature was. It was one of the very few things that Elves feared. "It's a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you." He turned and looked at them all. "Run!" he ordered and the company took off again as the thing continued to growl and make it's way towards them

They made their way to the end of the hall, Gandalf and Aragorn ushered the company through a small doorway. "Quickly!" Gandalf said making Aragorn go ahead of him. The Wizard took one last glance behind him before making his way through the door as well.

Authiel felt her heart drop as they made their way through the doorway and down a set of steps. Boromir had taken them too fast and they ended abruptly. He would have fallen into the fiery pits below had Legolas not pulled him back to safety. The two fell on the stairs and Authiel rushed forward to quickly help them to their feet. Her eyes met Legolas' and she could see her own fear mirrored in the Elf's eyes.

Authiel turned her head in the direction of Gandalf as Aragorn and the Wizard made it down the stairs. Gandalf leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn said grabbing the Wizard's shoulders.

"You need to lead them on Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Gandalf said.

Authiel and Aragorn looked across the wide space of the mine and saw the long narrow bridge that closed the gap between the hall and cliff face. The Balrog roared loudly again from behind them. Authiel watched as Aragorn moved to help Gandalf down the stairs, but the Wizard roughly pushed him away causing hurt and confusion to come over the Ranger's face.

"Do as I say!" Gandalf yelled. "Swords are no more use here!"

Gandalf ushered them on once again as they heard the Balrog approaching. They descended the flight of stairs, but were forced to stop when they came to a large gap in their path. Legolas easily jumped the gap to the other side and turned. He gestured to Gandalf to jump, and the old Wizard did, with Legolas catching and balancing him.

Aragorn grabbed Authiel's arm. "Go," he ordered and she gave him a puzzled look.

"No. The others first." she said as an arrow whizzed passed her and Aragorn's head. Thet wo ducked on instinct befored turning and saw Orcs firing more arrows at them from a ledge off to the side. Immediately, Legolas, Authiel and Aragorn drew their bows and began to return fire.

With no long range weapon, Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin around their waists and jumped the gap in the bridge. The three made it safely across, but some of the stairway broke away from where they had pushed off.

Sam looked up at Aragorn with worry, the Hobbit knew he would not be able to make the jump on his own. Aragorn shot an arrow and then turned to Sam, as Authiel continued to fire arrows. "Your next." Aragorn said and picked up Sam then tossing him as carefully as he could across the gap to be caught safely in the arms of Boromir.

Aragorn turned to Gimli and was about to reach for him when the Dwarf held up his hand. "Nobody tosses a Dwarf." he declared and jumped across the gap himself. He almost fell, but Legolas grabbed his beard and pulled him to safely, all the while the Dwarf grumbled.

"Authiel you need to go." Aragorn demanded as he picked up Frodo.

"Not until you both are safely across." she replied stubbornly firing another arrow.

Aragorn grumbled at her stubbornness, but attracted Legolas' attention before throwing Frodo over to him. As he did so, some of the steps that he and Authiel were standing on began to crumble and fell away. Aragorn quickly pushed Authiel and she fell up the steps, but he fell with the crumbling stone, barely managing to grab a hold of the stairs that were still intact as he dangled in the air.

"Aragorn!" Authiel cried, quickly reaching down to grab his hands. She pulled on him and eventually he was safely back on the stairs, both breathing heavy due to the effort. The two clambered to their feet and looked at the even larger gap that was before them. Not even Authiel, with her Elven blood, would be able to make the jump. The two Rangers shared a look with each other before averting their eyes to the rest of the Fellowship as they tried to figure something out.

There was another large growl and a rumble as the rock walls around them began to shake violently. The company glanced to the ceiling as some rocks gave way and began to fall. Aragorn instinctively pulled Authiel to him, burying her head in his chest as he put his face in her hair, protecting them as best he could as rocks fell around them. A large boulder fell, breaking the stairs behind the two Rangers, and causing another large gap. There would be no way for the two to retrace their steps and find another way to the bridge. Then the stairs began to sway on their weakened foundation and Authiel pulled her head from Aragorn's chest to look at him with worry in her eyes. The two Rangers held onto one another as the stairs began to wobble and they struggled to maintain their balance.

"Lean forward!" Gandalf commanded and the two Ranger's complied shifting their weight and taking a step forward. The stairs began to tip in the direction of the Fellowship and with luck they slammed into the ones the company were standing on and the two Rangers flew forward. Legolas caught and steadied Aragorn while Boromir did the same with Authiel.

Relieved that their comrades made it across in safety, the company took off down the rest of the stairs as the broken stairs crumbled and fell into the fiery pits below. They entered another hall that held great pillars with fire erupting up from large holes in the ground.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf encouraged them as the companions ran past him. "Fly!"

A large wall of flame whirled up behind them and the Balrog finally revealed itself. It's body encompassed in shadow and flame. Eyes of white fire looked out at them from under large curling black horns mounted on a monstrous head. It growled and fear entered the Fellowship's hearts when they laid eyes on the ancient beast. They ran with everything they had in them and soon began making their way over the narrow bridge of Khazad-Dûm.

"You cannot pass!" The voice of Gandalf yelled from behind and caused the companions to stop and look to the Wizard.

He stood alone, in the middle of the bridge facing the Balrog. Sword and staff in hand as the beast held it's flaming sword and whip of liquid fire. It was a standoff between light and darkness in the fiery hall.

"Gandalf!" a few members of the company cried out.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" Gandalf declared raising his staff to encompass himself in an orb of white light.

The Balrog raised his arm and brought down it's sword on Gandalf, but the Wizard's shield blocked the blow and caused the demon's sword to shatter. The monster bellowed, enraged and lifted it's whip.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf ground out.

The Balrog took one step out onto the bridge and snapped it's whip with a loud crack.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf yelled as loud as he could, bringing his staff up and slamming it back down against the stone bridge in front of him. The Balrog huffed and growled again before bringing out it's other foot onto the bridge. The stone groaned beneath the weight of the beast and then broke before Gandalf. The ancient bridge fell into the abyss taking the demon along with it.

Gandalf let out a huge breath and sighed then turned to the make his way to the others. Just as he turned there was another large crack and the whip of the Balrog came flying up from the abyss to wrap around Gandalf's ankle pulling him down. The Wizard fell and grabbed at the edge of the bridge straining to hold on.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled making to run forward, but Boromir grabbed the Hobbit and stopped him. "Gandaaaaaaalf!" the Hobbit cried.

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf stated as he looked at them and then released his grip on the bridge and fell into darkness.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Frodo cried out as he was picked up by Boromir who began to follow the others out of the mines.

Aragorn and Authiel stood on the edge of the stairs and stared at the bridge where Gandalf had just stood. Both Rangers were in disbelief and stunned, standing as still as stone and paying no heed to the Orcs that were now gathering on the other side.

"Authiel! Aragorn!" Boromir called after the two Rangers before running up the stone steps with a hysterical Frodo in his arms.

Authiel and Aragorn remained where they stood, unable to move. Unable to believe that their dear friend had just fallen to his death. The sound of arrows whizzing past their heads brought them back to reality. Aragorn grabbed Authiel's hand and pulled her with him as they ran up the steps together and out of the mines into the light of day.

Authiel was unable to enjoy the sun and fresh air around her, even when she had desperately craved it these past few days. The shadow and darkness that overcame her in the mines was gone only to be replaced with sorrow. She felt tears come to her eyes and she reached up to wipe them away as looked up at the others around her. Sam had fallen to the ground and was weeping in his hands. Boromir was restraining Gimli who wanted to go back into the mines and fight the Orcs, sorrow in the man's face and anger in the Dwarf's. Pippin lay crying in Merry's lap, who also had tears running down his face. Legolas was slowly walking around them with a look of disbelief on his fair face. Frodo had wandered off a little on his own, no doubt overcome with grief. Her eyes fell onto Aragorn last, who stood next to her and was still holding her hand.

Aragorn met her eyes and Authiel could see the sorrow held within his grey orbs. He glanced down to their entwined hands and quickly released hers. Taking a few steps away from her and scanned the area around them before taking out a cloth from a pouch at his belt and wiping his sword clean of Orc blood. He looked up once more to meet Authiel's eyes as he sheathed the blade. "Authiel, Legolas. Get them up." he ordered in a quiet voice.

Authiel looked at him in shock. Despite the sorrow she had seen in his eyes moments ago, he now seemed unfazed by the fact that Gandalf was no longer with them. Looking harder for a moment she eventually saw the grief he felt, but also the determination to continue leading on the Fellowship as Gandalf had asked.

"Give them a moment!" Boromir practically yelled at Aragorn.

"These hills will be covered with Orcs by nightfall!" Aragorn retorted gesturing to the surrounding mountains and stone they were now standing near. "We must make for Lothlórien. Now come. Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Authiel. Get the Hobbits to their feet." He made his way over to Sam and stood him on his feet then made his way over to Frodo who was still wandering off away from the Fellowship.

Boromir huffed, making no move to help the other Hobbits so Authiel slowly walked over to Merry and Pippin and knelt beside them. She tried to offer them a small smile, but knew that it would not ease their pain. Reaching out she gently took their hands in hers. "Come my friends." she whispered to them and helped the two Hobbits to their feet. "Gandalf would not wish us to be caught by Orcs after his sacrifice. Let us honor his deed and finish this quest."

That seemed to give the Hobbits a little more encouragement. They wiped their tears away on their sleeves and took her hands once more. Together the three followed after Legolas, Gimli and Sam as they began to make their way to where Aragorn stood with Frodo.


	17. Chapter 17

The company followed Aragorn as he led them over the dale and a small stream. Soon they came onto a grassy field that halted under the eaves of the tall Mallorn trees of Lothlórien. Without hesitation the company ran across the field and slowed once they entered the forest.

Gimli beckoned the Hobbits to him as soon as they were under the leaves of the trees. "Stay close, young Hobbits!" he whispered to them. "It is said that there is an Elf-witch of great and terrible power who resides in these woods. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again."

Authiel couldn't help but throw the Dwarf a small glare. "I would not say such things, Master Dwarf." she spoke to him and the Hobbits, who bore frightened faces. "The Lady of the Golden Wood is one of the wisest creatures that walks this Earth and should be treated with great respect." She turned back around and made her way to Aragorn in the front.

"Well," said Gimli looking at the Hobbits again. "It seems that our dear Lady Ranger has already fallen under the spell. She won't ensnare me so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

As soon as the words left Gimli's mouth every member of the Fellowship found themselves looking down the arrow shafts of Elves clad in grey. One with long golden hair and blue eyes stepped forwards to Aragorn.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." he said to the Ranger with an amused look and earning a growl from Gimli.

"Haldir _o Lórien_." (Haldir of Lórien.) Aragorn spoke in Elvish bowing his head. "_We need your help._"

The Elf nodded and without another word the archers lowered their arrows. Haldir made another signal and his company led the Fellowship through the trees until they reached a larger one. A small rope ladder was cast down from above and the Elf Captain beckoned the Fellowship to climb. At the top of the ladder they found themselves standing on a large wooden flat amongst the high tree branches. Other Elves dressed in grey stood on the flat as they watched the strange group emerge one by one through the hole in the flat. Night fell quickly as the company was greeted properly by Haldir and the other Elves.

"_Mae govannen, _Legolas _Thranduilion._" (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.) Haldir said clasping Legolas by the forearm.

"_Govannas vîn gwennen le, _Haldir _o Lórien."_ (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.) Legolas responded to him.

Haldir turned his attention to Aragorn and Authiel next. "Aragorn _aŕ _Authiel _in Dúnedain istannen le ammen._" (Aragorn and Authiel of the Dúnedain, you two are known to us.)

"Haldir." the two Rangers said together moving their hands to their hearts and bowing their heads.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli said grumpily.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir spoke turning his gaze onto Gimli.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!_" (I spit upon your grave.) Gimli retorted.

Aragorn turned and grabbed Gimli by the arm and gave the Dwarf a glare, while Haldir and his Elves looked confused. "That was not so courteous." he berated Gimli. Aragorn turned back to their hosts and bowed his head in apology for the Dwarf.

Haldir nodded and then looked over to Frodo next and his eyes grew wide. "You bring great evil with you." He looked at Aragorn and then to Authiel. "You can go no further." He moved away and the two Rangers quickly followed after him.

Aragorn and Authiel stood with Haldir arguing with him off away from the rest of the Fellowship who sat trying to regain some strength.

"_Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven!"_ (We need your protection. The road is fell!) Aragorn pleaded with the Elf.

"_I cannot let something so evil enter the Golden Wood._" Haldir answered.

"_We need to see the Lord and Lady._" Authiel countered.

"_I cannot allow it._" Haldir spoke quietly.

"_Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn!_" (Please, understand, we need your support!) Aragorn told him.

"_Andelu i ven._" (The road is very dangerous.) Authiel said grabbing Haldir's arm gently. "_If you do not help us, hope will be lost for all of Middle-Earth._"

Haldir let out a sigh and cast his head down in thought. After a few moments he leveled his gaze with the two Rangers and finally nodded his head to their relief. "_Very well, but the Dwarf must be blindfolded._"

"_He will not agree to that._" Authiel told him glancing over at Gimli who seemed very upset to be surrounded by all these Elves.

"_Then we will all go blindfolded._" Aragorn suggested to Haldir.

Haldir nodded, "_Tonight you shall all rest here and at dawn my company will lead you through the woods._" The two Rangers nodded their heads in agreement and Haldir went to inform his men of the decision. Authiel and Aragorn followed his example and went to tell the rest of their companions.

The Fellowship settled themselves on the flat for a night of well deserved rest. Legolas joined the Lórien Elves in conversation. The four Hobbits set out their bedrolls and immediately fell asleep. Boromir sat by himself in thought as did Gimli. Aragorn was speaking with Haldir once again and Authiel was leaning against a large tree branch near the Hobbits, keeping an eye on their sleeping forms. Her mind was not allowed to wander as she quickly felt herself succumbing to the tiredness of battle and the grief over the loss of Gandalf. In minutes she was falling asleep, her head starting to fall forward. Just as sleep was about to claim her the soft footsteps of her fellow Ranger entered her ears and the feeling of Aragorn placing his cloak over her tired body.

Authiel woke the next morning with a start. Her surprise came from being gently shaken awake and she opened her eyes to find Aragorn's grey ones looking at her with an amused smile on his face.

"We need to start moving." he whispered to her, letting his hand rest on her shoulder.

Authiel breathed in deeply, enjoying the cool fresh air as the first light of dawn crept through the trees. She yawned a little and shook her head trying to rid her mind of sleep. Aragorn chuckled as he watched her reach up to rub her eyes.

"I take it that you slept well?" he asked.

Authiel nodded her head and gathered up the cloak up that was still lying across her body. She handed it back to Aragorn and whispered, "_Hannon le._" (Thank you.)

He inclined his head and then took her hand to help her up. "Come, let us rouse the others."

Authiel stood and stretched her back and shoulders as Aragorn moved away to begin rousing their companions. When Authiel was finished stretching she turned to the sleeping Hobbits next to her and knelt as she began gently shaking them each awake.

"Wake up, my friends. We must start moving or Aragorn will leave you for the Orcs." she joked as they opened their sleepy eyes. At hearing her words, they quickly snapped to attention fearing that Aragorn would indeed leave them for a minute and the action made her laugh.

The sound of her laughter drifted across the flat and caused Aragorn to look over from where he was trying to wake up Gimli. A happy smile came across his face as he watched his dear friend laugh and smile with the Hobbits. He was glad that the darkness of Moria had left her, but there was still sorrow and grief in her eyes, yet it did not seem so overbearing now. Aragorn felt his heart flutter as his eyes remained trained on Authiel. She stood helping the Hobbits to their feet and her laughing and smiling face briefly caught his and Aragorn felt his stomach clench in a pleasant sort of way.

"_I see that._" came a gentle and fair voice in Elvish from near the distracted Ranger.

Aragorn glanced up to see Legolas looking down at him with a small smile playing on his lips. "_I do not know what you speak of_, _mellon nin._" (My friend.) Aragorn spoke to the Elf, quickly looking away from his fair face.

Legolas' smile widened. "_If you do not know, then I will not speak of it further, but I'm sure you will eventually come to understand my words in the future._" the Elf answered before leaving the Ranger to deal with the grumpy Dwarf.

Aragorn let his eyes linger on his friend's retreating figure for a moment. He knew exactly what Legolas had meant and had known for a while what was occurring. The Ranger was also sure the Elf didn't buy the lie he had just been told either. Aragorn tore his eyes away from Legolas and they landed back on Authiel as she tried to pry the blankets away from Pippin, who now realized Aragorn wouldn't leave them behind and wanted to sleep some more. The small smile appeared on Aragorn's face as he watched Authiel battle with the Hobbit. Reluctantly the Ranger turned his head away from Authiel and back to the slumbering Gimli.

Soon the company was awake and had their things gathered. Haldir and his Elves led the Fellowship down the rope ladder and onto the ground. The group was led further into the woods unhindered for some time, but eventually Haldir stopped and ordered his men to blindfold the company.

There were some grumbles and complaints that came from Gimli at first, but when he saw that they were all indeed going to walk blind through the woods he let his arguments stop. The company formed a line in between the Lórien Elves so that they would not waiver from the path. Aragorn was in the lead, his hand resting on Haldir's shoulder. Authiel was behind the Ranger with her hand in his, while her other hand held Pippin's. Merry was holding onto Pippin's shoulder. Boromir was behind them, Merry's cloak in hand and Gimli behind him holding onto the man's cloak. Frodo and Sam were at either side of Gimli, and Legolas walked behind them, not really needing to hold onto anyone, and using his Elven senses to guide him. Each member of the company could just imagine how ridiculous they looked having to be led and holding onto one another as a lifeline.

The Fellowship followed the Elves blindly, and slowly, all day until they were brought to Caras Galadhon. Their blindfolds were removed and they were able to look upon the large trunks of the Mallorn trees clustered together. Elegantly carved wooden staircases wound themselves around the trees leading up to flats and houses. Small intricately wooden buildings and gazebos sat on the ground amongst the wide trunks. The light from the moon casting a bluish glow amongst the branches and the twinkling lights of the Elves throwing off a warm glow. The whole Elvish city seemed unworldly and something from a dream.

Haldir led them to a set of stairs and they followed the Elf up high into the tree branches. They passed many platforms, but came to stop on a wide open flat with a large intricately carved building in front of them. A low stairway led up to a beautiful archway and there they saw the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood descend.

Celeborn was a tall fair Elf, like much of his kindred. He had dark eyes and long golden hair and was clad in silver and grey. Galadriel's long hair of gold cascaded down her back in gentle waves. Her clear blue eyes were piercing as she looked upon the weary travelers. She was clad in a pure white beaded gown with a circlet of silver upon her brow. Both Elves were ageless, the only way one could guess their age was through the depths of their eyes.

Aragorn, Authiel, and Legolas brought their hands to their hearts and bowed their heads as the Lord and Lady stepped onto the flat. The rest of the Fellowship just looked upon the two Elves in wonder and amazement.

Celeborn looked at the group of nine before him sternly. "Your hope in completing your quest in secrecy is now gone. The Enemy knows you have entered here." He paused. "Nine stand before us yet ten set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? I desire to speak with him."

The company was silent. A fresh wave of grief washed over them at the mention of their fallen leader. Sorrow showing upon all of their faces. Galadriel met the eyes of both Rangers and her suspicions were confirmed.

The Lady of the Wood spoke in a shocked whisper. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into the shadows of Moria." The Rangers averted their gaze as she said this.

Legolas spoke for the company in a quiet voice. "Shadow and Flame took him. A Balrog of Morgoth lay hidden in the depths of the mines. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria.

Galadriel looked the Fellowship over once more. "Gandalf's deeds in life were never needless. We do not yet know what his full purpose was in Middle-Earth." Galadriel turned her attention on Gimli as the Dwarf let out a sigh. "Do not let the darkness and emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart Gimli, son of Glóin." The Dwarf looked up and saw the sincerity in the Elf's eyes. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

"What will now become of this Fellowship that has traveled so far and through many dangers? Without Gandalf, hope is all but lost." Celeborn said gravely.

Galadriel glanced at Celeborn briefly then locked eyes with Boromir, who turned away breathing heavily. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Her gaze then turned on Authiel and the Ranger kept her gaze leveled with Lady of the Golden Wood. "Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

The last few sentences were lost on Authiel as she heard Galadriel's voice inside her head. 'Authiel _Dúnadan_.' The Ranger kept eye contact with the Lady as her gaze seemed to pierce every inch of her body and soul. 'Your long toils and battles are coming to a close. Your vow will meet it's end in Aragorn. For good or ill, I cannot say.' Authiel furrowed her brows slightly, troubled by that statement. 'This quest will lead you to discover more than you intended. Especially where your heart truly lies. Listen to it. It will not lead you astray, unless you let your mind make the choice instead. If ever you should reach Gondor, you will not be the same as you were when you left Rivendell. The fate of Isildur's bloodline rests in your hands.' Galadriel gave a soft and subtle smile, and then turned her head to Frodo as silence entering the Ranger's mind.

After their meeting with the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien, the company was brought to a glade. A clearing on top of a hill had been prepared for them to rest and the company was scattered about. There were a couple of large tents set up for them to sleep under with cushions, couches, and bedrolls spread out on the ground. Down the hill the sounds of a small stream could be heard. Soft white lights dotted the trees and walkways through the Elven city and soft voices were singing all around the company.

"_... A Olórin i yaresse…_ (Olórin who once was…)

_Mentaner i Numeherui_ (Sent by the Lords of the West)

_Tírien i Rómenóri…_ (To guard the Lands of the East…)

_Melme nóren sina_ (Our love for this land)

_núra ala_ (Is deeper than the deeps)

_Eäro…_ (Of the sea…)

…_Maiaron i Oiosaila,_ (Wisest of all Maiar,)

_Manan elye etevanne _(What drove you to leave)

_Nórie i malanelye? _(That which you loved?)

…_Ilfirin nairelma _(Yet we will cast all away)

_ullume nucuvalme. _(Rather that submit.)

_Nauva i nauva..._ (What should be shall be...)

…_Ú-reniathach _(No more will you wander)

_i amar galen _(The green fields of this earth)

_I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen…"_ (Your journey has ended in darkness.)

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas stated sadly as he rejoined his companions from fetching a pitcher of wine for them.

Merry, who was sitting with Pippin in the grass, looked up at the Elf. "What do they say about him?"

Legolas looked down at the Hobbits with a sorrowful expression on his fair face as he handed the pitcher over to Merry. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." The Elf moved to his own bedroll and started to arrange his belongings.

Aragorn sat leaning up against a tree trunk sharpening his sword with Gimli near him who was sleeping soundly. He heard the Hobbits speaking to one another if the song mentioned Gandalf's fireworks. Aragorn let a whisper of a smile cross his face, if the Hobbits only knew who exactly Gandalf was they wouldn't be worried about his fireworks. He continued to look around for the others. He could see Legolas rummaging through his things and Boromir who was seated on a great tree root, deep in thought. They were all accounted for except his fellow Ranger. Furrowing his brows he looked to the bed roll that was next to his where all of her belongings were. Nothing was missing.

Aragorn placed his sword and whetstone on his blankets and rose from his spot to walk over to Legolas. The Elf looked up at his approach. "Have you seen Authiel?" The Ranger asked.

A flash of a smile crossed Legolas' face as he looked at the man before him. "Aye I have. She is off down the hill near the stream. You know she always seeks comfort from water. "

Aragorn nodded his head in agreement and spoke a quiet "_Hannon le."_ (Thank you.) Then giving the Elf's shoulder a squeeze, he began making his way to the stream. Legolas' smile returned as his eyes followed the Ranger's every step until he was out of sight.

Aragorn found Authiel exactly where Legolas had said he had seen her. She was sitting on a large stone next to a gurgling stream. The twinkling lights of the lanterns in the trees casting a soft glow about the area and making it seem as if the scene was from a fantastical dream. She was dressed in just her worn leggings with them rolled up to her knees. She also wore her forest green tunic and like her leggings, the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Her leather tabard lay discarded beside her and her dark boots sat at the base of the stone she sat on. Her knees were drawn up to her chest with her bare feet lying on the cool stone. Her elbows were resting on her knees with head bent forward and sitting in her arms. She had taken the braid out of her long hair and it cascaded down her back in waves.

To Aragorn's amusement he noted that the bottom of her leggings around her knees were wet and some small droplets of water were still on her legs and feet. Authiel had not been able to resist venturing into the stream. Though he thought that would have lifted her spirits, her shoulders were slumped forward in a defeated sort of way. Even though her posture emanated that she was deeply troubled, there was still an unmistakable beauty about her. The sadness in her figure almost adding to it.

Aragorn stopped his approach towards her when he realized how beautiful she looked to him. The rivulets of her hair seemed as black as night in the current light. The soft glow from the Elven lanterns made her skin a luminous white that was free from imperfections, though beneath her clothes he knew that her body bore the scars of her hard life. Though he could not see them at the moment, he imagined her sparkling blue eyes that rivaled even the deepest blue of the sea.

Breaking himself from his admiration of her beauty, Aragorn continued his slow and quiet approach. Her back was slightly to him and with her head in her arms she didn't seem to notice his approach, which worried the Ranger. Normally she would have sensed his presence by now and made a motion that she knew he was near. Aragorn managed to make it so that he stood behind her and still she had not moved. Not until he gently laid his hand on her shoulder did she jump and look up at him in surprise.

"Estel, you surprised me." She whispered as her hand went to her chest and clutched her beating heart

He examined her eyes and saw the worry and sorrow written in their depths. He took a seat next to her facing the opposite direction, but let his eyes remain on her face. "A very difficult thing to do." Aragorn told her.

She gave him a small smile then looked back towards the flowing waters of the stream, but Aragorn's eyes remained on Authiel. He took in her sparkling eyes and how the melancholy look aided in the beauty of her features. A deep caring look came over his face and he could feel his stomach clench as he examined Authiel and that strange feeling he had felt before returned to his heart.

Feeling his eyes still on her, Authiel turned her head to meet Aragon's grey orbs. Her brows furrowed slightly at the almost peaceful look that had come over his face. "_What?_" the one worded question left her mouth in a quiet Elvish whisper.

Aragorn gave her a small smile and gently answered in the same tongue, "_Nothing_." he exhaled deeply for a moment then surprised her by continuing. "_Only that at this moment, and in this light, you could be the Lady _Lúthien Tinúviel." The words spilled out of the Ranger's mouth before he could stop them. Even he was surprised that he had spoken them so boldly to his dearest friend.

Authiel gave him a surprised and wide-eyed look, but still felt her cheeks heat up a bit with embarrassment. To be compared to the one that was considered the most beautiful of all the Children of Illúvatar was the greatest compliment that a man could bestow on a woman. It stirred up something strange in Authiel's heart, but she tried to push it aside and gathered her wits quickly. "_That is a very dangerous accusation, My Lord._" She paused for a moment before continuing. "_You know as well as I that_ Arwen _is considered to be her reincarnation. Aside from that, do you wish to doom me to falling in love with a mortal, face insurmountable odds against evil and conquer them, but then find my death for loving a man?_"

Aragorn's face faltered at her almost harsh accusation and Authiel missed the pained look that passed through his eyes. A feeling of rejection, hurt and the harshness of reality over what they had both said came over him. Aragorn recovered though, "_I do not wish that, My Lady._" His voice was low and gentle. "_I only wish that you find peace and love in your life. I wish that you live for all eternity as you are meant too._" Concern washed over Aragorn's face as Authiel looked away from him and towards the stream; grief had entered her eyes again.

"_I've had a long life of blood, death, and sorrow._" She paused and closed her eyes briefly. "_Any length of time where I can escape that is a blessing. Even if my fate is to be the same as _Lúthien's _or I live for many thousands of years or only a few, I would be grateful and could die happy._" A heavy silence fell between the two, but Authiel's quiet voice broke it as she spoke in the common tongue. "Did the Lady speak to you?"

Aragorn continued to look at her face, but her eyes were still trained on the water flowing past them. "She did."

"What did she say?"

Aragorn heaved a small sigh. "She told me that I had a choice to make. To rise above all my father's since the days of Elendil, or fall into darkness with all that is left of my kin."

Authiel turned her head and met Aragorn's eyes. "That we knew long ago." she paused and noticed something more in his eyes. "That is not all she spoke to you about, is it?"

It was Aragorn's turn to look away, back up the hill had walked down. "No. There is another matter she counseled me on."

"May I ask what it is?" Authiel questioned.

Aragorn did not look at her and remained silent. "You may, but I will not answer." he said quietly then paused. "It is a matter close to my heart and I still have yet to sort it out completely. It is something I must do on my own and recent events have caused me more confusion."

Authiel was slightly hurt that he did not trust her enough to speak about such a close matter after all they had been through during the years. She accepted it, however, but was still unhappy. "If that is what you wish, My Lord." and she turned her attention back to the water. Aragorn looked at her, hearing the hurt in her voice and the formal manner in which she had addressed him as 'My Lord'.

They sat in silence. Authiel watching the stream and Aragorn examining his friend. Him now hoping she would tell him what was troubling her mind. When he could take the silence no longer, he reached up and gently grabbed her chin, then forced her to look at him with wide eyes full of surprise. Authiel had not expected him to grab her in such a manner nor had he ever done so through the many long years they spent together.

"What is the matter? Tell me." Aragorn demanded though his voice was soft. "I have never known anyone that was able to sneak up on you as I did just now. Your mind is far away and something is troubling you deeply."

Authiel saw nothing but concern for her in Aragorn's eyes. He was worried and unsettled. She knew all the worries and burdens that were already on his shoulders and did not wish to lay more on him. She offered him a small smile. "I do not wish to burden you further with my troubles. What plagues my mind is my own to deal with. It is only amplified from the grief of losing Gandalf. Do not worry yourself over me, I will endure as I always do."

Aragorn released her chin and Authiel found herself missing the warmth of his fingertip mixed with the cool and soft feel of leather from his fingerless glove he was still wearing. The man across from her gave a heavy and weary sigh as he looked away towards the ground. "You may be able to fool others with your answer, but not the one who knows you so well. It is something that weighs very heavily on your heart. My only wish is that you would let me help you. I long to see you happy once more and not just these brief moments where you laugh with the Hobbits. It has been a long time since I've seen you with a bright light in your eyes that no amount of darkness can touch. I will not bother you anymore on the matter if you wish it, but know that I would eagerly listen if you so choose to speak about it." Aragorn's voice was full of hurt as he spoke those words to her and Authiel felt guilt flood through her. She watched him stand from the stone. "I will leave you to your thoughts, My Lady." He politely inclined his head to her and walked off leaving her alone.

Authiel sighed deeply as she watched Aragorn walk away from her and back up the hill. "I'm sorry, Estel." she whispered to herself, tears pricking her eyes at the guilty feeling she felt for the way she had just hurt him. "I wish I could explain it to you, but I don't know what is going on myself." Alone once again with her thoughts she turned her attention back to the stream before her. The bubbling of the water as it flowed by making a calming and soothing music that comforted Authiel as she tried to sort out her thoughts and feelings.

Firstly, there was the grief over losing Gandalf. He had been a great friend to Authiel over the long years. Giving her both counsel and guidance when she needed it. His confidence and wisdom a great benefit to her during the many trials she had faced. His loyalty was unmatched which made it a great blow and loss to her heart when he fell into the darkness of Moria.

Second, there were the words from Galadriel. Vague. Foreboding. And confusing. She had spoken that the vow she made long ago to Aranath would come to an end with Aragorn. With either his death, causing the line of King to be broken or with the outcome Authiel hoped for, which was that he would go to Gondor and reclaim the throne. Though with the darkening times, Authiel was seeing the hope of returning Aragorn back to the White City slip further and further away. Now with Gandalf gone from the world to aid them it seemed even more unlikely that her vow would have the desired outcome.

The latter part of what Galadriel had spoken was the most confusing. That if Authiel was to reach Gondor and finish this quest she would discover where her heart truly lied and she would be a different person. It didn't make sense to her and she toiled with it over and over in her mind. She doubted that she would be a different person. Maybe a bit more wiser, but nothing too different. She had been the same person for over 1,000 years as far as she could tell. And where her heart truly lied was another question in itself. She knew where her heart belonged; in the wild. If Galadriel was right and her vow would end with Aragorn and she survived the darkness to come, what would she do? If Aragorn was slain or made King, where would that leave her? She had known this life for far too long to be or do anything else. She imagined she would go to the Rangers and stay with them or wander the wilds for a time. Her Elven blood allowed her passage to Valinor if she decided to sail and leave Middle-Earth for good. Though deep down in her heart Authiel knew that she would never choose to leave the lands that she knew all too well. At least not for a long time. But first she had to reach Gondor, and Galadriel had used the word 'if'. Did that mean there was a chance she wouldn't? That she would die on this quest before she saw the White City again?

The last thing that plagued her mind was none other than her fellow Ranger, Aragorn. When she saw him hit the ground and lay motionless in Balin's tomb fear and despair had entered her heart and mind instantly. She thought that it was over and he lay dead even as she shook his limp body. The nightmares from Rivendell had resurfaced to her mind, but the strange thing was that in that moment she didn't think of the promise she had made. Or Isildur. Or Gondor and it's throne. She didn't care about a King returning to Gondor or the fall of the Dúnedain. All she could think or care about was the man in her arms. And that if he had died then her soul would have been utterly crushed. A strange feeling of sorrow and emptiness had entered her heart when she thought him gone forever. A feeling that she didn't understand, but now when she laid eyes on the Ranger a strange sensation would enter her heart. And just now when Aragorn had called her Lúthien Tinúviel and looked at her with such caring eyes those feelings swelled inside of her and it was frightening.

She was confused and couldn't make sense of any of it, nor could she tell these things to Aragorn since they concerned him directly. Instead she chose to keep them to herself. Locked up in her mind to be dealt with as time allowed her.

Night settled deeply over Lothlórien. The only light now coming from the lights of the Elves in the trees and the torches scattered around the ground. Authiel remained seated on the large rock by the stream for quite a long time. Attempting to find some sort of solace and comfort in the sounds of the trickling water. Trying to sort out Galadriel's words and deal with her own emotions as well. Not until Pippin came walking down the hill did she move.

"Authiel." Pippin called out to her and she turned to acknowledge the Hobbit as he came to stand beside her.

"Good evening, Pippin." she said quietly, trying to mask any of the turmoil that she felt in her voice and then looked back towards the stream once more.

"Yes it is." he responded and looked around at the peaceful area that surrounded them. "It seems like any moment here is good."

Authiel let a small smile cross her face at his statement. He was always so lighthearted. "What can I do for you?"

Pippin rubbed the back of his head and looked at the Ranger. "Aragorn sent me." he stated and she furrowed her brows slightly as she looked at him. "He was worried about you, I think. You hadn't come back to the camp yet and he wanted to make sure that you were well. Why he didn't come himself, I don't know."

Authiel furrowed her brows more deeply this time at Pippin's statement. That was very unlike Aragorn. 'Perhaps I hurt him deeper than I realized.' she thought to herself, then thinking about how she was hurt when he wouldn't tell her what was on his mind and she had gone and done the same thing to him. She mentally cursed herself for doing such a thing and being a hypocrite.

Authiel sighed and stood from her place on the rock. She looked at Pippin who was watching her. "I think I may know, but don't worry yourself. I will speak to him."

"I think that would be the best. You are closest to him out of all of us. He's just been very quiet back at camp. Cleaning his sword and sitting with his pipe. Must be thinking very hard about something." Pippin informed her.

"Indeed he is." Authiel responded. "Come, let us go back to camp. We've had a long day and we could all do with some rest." Pippin nodded and watched as Authiel picked up her discarded tabard and boots. She chose to remain barefoot as the two started their way back up the hill towards the others.

When they reached camp Authiel left Pippin with the other Hobbits who were preparing their bedrolls while eating a late snack of apples, cheese and bread. She passed by Gimli and Boromir who were in quiet conversation sitting by the the fire. Legolas was nowhere in sight, most likely enjoying the company of the Elves. As she passed by her bedroll, she deposited her boots and tabard on the blankets before looking for Aragorn.

Authiel spotted him a little further from the group leaning up against a tree trunk with pipe in hand as he watched the others. His long legs were stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. When he saw Authiel his eyes locked on her figure and followed her as she moved closer to him. When she stood in front of him, his eyes fell to her barefeet in the cool grass and a tiny smile crossed his face before he looked back up at her eyes. Authiel motioned to the spot next to him, silently requesting to sit. He nodded in acknowledgement and she took a seat beside him and leaned back against the tree. She brought one leg up and clasped her hands on her knee. The two sat in silence as they watched the others mill about the camp.

"_Forgive me_, Estel." Authiel suddenly whispered in Elvish, but remained looking forward. She felt Aragorn turn his head slightly to look at her, but he remained quiet and so she continued. "_I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just trying to figure out some things that confuse me._" she paused for a moment. "_I also understand that there are things that we choose to keep close to our hearts and do not wish to share. I'm sorry to have taken offense when you would not speak of them to me. I hope that I have not damaged our friendship._" Authiel finished, but could not bring herself to turn her head and look into Aragorn's eyes, even though she could feel his burning gaze upon her as he silently begged her to turn to him.

Aragorn reached across himself and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Authiel finally looked up and met his eyes to see sincerity in their depths and a warm smile on his face. "_If all the Orcs in Middle-Earth stood between us, I would fight my way through to you at whatever cost to myself. Have you not yet learned that you are very dear to me? Nothing could keep us from each other. All is forgiven._" he spoke to her gently.

Authiel smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it gently. "_Hannon le, Aragorn. I hope you understand I share the same sentiments._"

Aragorn continued to smile warmly at her, but there was a change in his eyes. He was content and happy, she could see that and her heart fluttered at the knowledge that she was the reason behind it.

"_I know._" he answered and she smiled.

They sat there for some time in silence until Authiel was overcome by an immense weariness as the past couple of days caught up with her. Without a word she adjusted her position so that she could lean up against Aragorn, laying her head on his shoulder. Aragorn instinctively put an arm around her and rested his hand on her shoulder as she sighed and closed her eyes.

"_Rest, _Authiel _Dúnadan. While you can."_ Aragorn whispered to her and leaned his head back into the tree once more, still smoking his pipe.

"_You as well, My Lord."_ She replied to him.

It didn't take long, but Authiel fell asleep. Safe and content next to her kinsmen. Aragorn loath to disturb the woman beside him did not move even when he felt sleep begin to claim him. Instead he remained where he was, with Authiel resting against him as he too drifted off.

When dawn broke through the trees the next morning the two Rangers woke refreshed. It had been the best night of sleep that either one of them had had in a very long time despite their upright positions against a tree. When their eyes met with one another. they shared a mutual understanding. Something had changed between them through the night. Somehow they were closer to each other than they had ever been and nothing in the world could break that bond.


	18. Chapter 18

The days in Lothlórien seemed to meld together for the Fellowship, making it hard to track the time that had passed. Each individual finding healing and rest in the peaceful land. They were able to find solace concerning Gandalf though they still grieved to have lost him. They endured their sorrow, however, replenishing their strength of will, mind, and body in the rejuvenating Elvish City.

The Fellowship delighted in the company of the Elves with their feasting and merrymaking. Counsels were taken and advice given to those that asked for it. Others learning crafts that they had never seen before in their own lands. The companions themselves seemed to have grown closer together. Teaching one another songs and tales from their own lands and sharing stories of their own adventures. These stories seemed to delight the Hobbits most of all.

Gimli and Legolas' friendship seemed to blossom overnight. The Dwarf was often in the company of the Elf who took Gimli into the city when he joined his kinsmen. When around the rest of the Fellowship they would engage in friendly banter and jesting. The company was in awe over the sudden deep friendship, but rejoiced in the fact that the two kindreds could co-exist with each other happily once more.

The Hobbits had made friends with some of the Elven bards of Lothlórien and were often in their company. The four Halflings tried to absorb as much Elven lore, songs, and tales that they could manage. They were completely mesmerized by the fair folk.

Boromir, Aragorn, and Authiel spent quite a bit of time with one another. Boromir being a distant kinsmen to the two Rangers. They shared their stories of war and victory. Boromir had asked much about their campaigns under the names of Thorongil and Randír. It still amazed him that these two were the legendary warriors that he heard so much about as a child. Now with their friendship, he found it amusing as he imagined Authiel disguised as a man so she could fight in the Gondorian army. They spoke of Gondor and it's people. The Rule of Denethor and what would happen when Aragorn claimed the throne, if ever that time should come to pass.

Aragorn and Authiel were more inseparable than they had ever been. The morning that they woke up leaning against each other at the base of the tree had changed them deeply. Something had blossomed between the two, but neither spoke of it. They acted as they always had, with friendly embraces, gentle pushing when teasing, but it was always guarded now. Every touch setting their skin on fire and stirring feelings in each other, but both not having the courage to speak about the change. They understood one another on a much deeper level than when they first set out on the this quest. A simple glance or gesture was enough to communicate a thousand words or thoughts between the two. The other members of the company had took notice of this change as well, but remained silent on the matter.

All too swiftly, and much to the company's disappointment, the day came for them to continue their quest. So on a clear and sunny morning, the Fellowship of eight found themselves sitting on the banks of the river with the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood, breaking their fast before they were set out on their journey once more. The conversation was light and sparse as each member bore a heavy heart that they would soon be leaving the serenity of Lothlórien.

When they had finished their meal, Galadriel beckoned some nearby Elves closer. Each one was carrying a bundle of neatly folded green cloth. She took the bundles from her kinsmen and passed one to each member of the fellowship.

Galadriel and Celeborn watched the company unfold the cloth to reveal a cloak of green, sometimes silver grey in the light, each fastened with a green and silver veined brooch in the shape of a Mallorn leaf. The Elf Lord spoke in a serious tone. "May these cloaks keep you safe and shield you from unfriendly eyes. They will turn neither blade nor shaft, but will hide you when you need it most. We have never clad strangers before in the garb of our people, but Galadriel and her handmaidens wove these themselves in token of friendship and goodwill."

The company nodded and said their thanks to the Lord and Lady. More Elves came forward and set in front of Galadriel various items. She picked up a golden belt in the shape of many linked leaves. Her gaze fell on Boromir and she smiled as she handed it to him. "This was crafted here in Lórien in the fashion that our warriors often wear. It would do us a great honor if a Lord of Gondor would bear it."

Boromir took the belt and fastened it around his waist then attached his horn to the golden leaves. "The honor is mine to receive such a gift from the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. Never again will the name of this land or it's Lord and Lady be spoken with fear and distrust in Gondor."

Galadriel smiled and inclined her head to him. Next she passed a bow and a bundle of arrows to Legolas. "This is a bow of the Galadhrim strung with Elf-hair. I believe it is worthy of the skill of a son of Mirkwood. May it serve you well."

Legolas inclined his head. "_Hannon le._"

Next she picked up matching silver belts with a flower shaped clasp. On each one a small dagger hung. She passed one to Merry and the other to Pippin. "These daggers are Noldorin craft, my ancient kin. They have already seen service in great wars and battles. Do not fear, my young Hobbits, you will find your courage and I hope these will help."

Merry and Pippin looked upon each dagger with great admiration. Removing them from their sheaths to see that the steel looked as if it had been forged that very day.

To Sam she passed a small wooden box and a coil of silvery rope which he accepted gratefully. "Inside that box you will find soil from my gardens and a Mallorn Tree seed. Sprinkle it in your garden and watch it grow into something that even your thoughts could not conjure. Plant the seed somewhere for all to enjoy for I fear that the Mallorn Tree that grows from it will be the last in Middle-Earth when the Elves depart these lands."

"I will, My Lady, and I will always think of you when I see it. Thank you for the rope. I've been dreading this whole adventure when I forgot a rope back in Rivendell." Sam told her with a shy smile.

Galadriel beamed at him. "And now I hope that your mind is at ease with one." Sam shook his head. Galadriel then turned her gaze to Authiel. "My dear, Authiel, I fear that you will need this before the end." And she passed her a small knife in a simple brown leather sheath. Nothing to be worn on a belt, but to be concealed within a boot. She pulled it out to inspect the blade to find Mallorn leaves engraved upon the blade.

"_Hannon le_, _My Lady_." Authiel spoke in Elvish and placed the knife in her right boot.

"I also have this for you." Galadriel handed her a silver cuff bracelet. It was about an inch in width and engraved in Elvish script were the names '_Elgarain_' and '_Dírhael'_. Her parents. In between the two names was set a small sapphire. Underneath the gem more Elvish script was engraved and it read. '_Daughter of the Dúnedain_'. Authiel felt a few small tears prick at her eyes when she read her parents names. Her heart longing to look upon her parent's portraits back in her room in Rivendell where she had left them for safekeeping. "May it remind you of who you are and where you came from in times of darkness. May it help you find your courage when you need it most."

Authiel slipped the bracelet onto her left wrist and bowed her head in thanks, unable to find the words of gratitude to speak.

To Aragorn she gave a sheath with silver engravings. On one side in Elvish it read '_Andúril, Flame of the West_.' and on the other it read '_Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim._'

"Any sword drawn from this sheath will never break and will help those around you of goodwill to find their courage when called upon." Galadriel spoke to him, then she passed him a brooch in the shape of an Eagle with a pale green Elf-stone. "May this remind you of one of the names you were given at your birth, Elessar, the Elfstone."

Aragorn pinned the brooch to his leather jerkin next to his Dúnedain pendant. "_Hannon le_, _My Lady_. They will serve their purpose in the days to come." He bowed his head and Galadriel turned to Gimli.

"Now, what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves? For I thought long and hard and I could not come to an answer." Galadriel questioned Gimli.

"Nothing." Gimli said rather quickly. Galadriel kept her gaze fixed upon him. "Unless…" he paused for a brief moment. "Unless it was to look upon the Lady Galadriel one last time. For she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the Earth."

Galadriel laughed lightly and smiled at Gimli before she turned to the Elves around her. "Now hear you all. Let no more it be said that Dwarves are unkind and hard. For they are great smiths with stone and also with words." She looked back at Gimli with a smile. "But there must be something that you wish. I will not have you be the only one without a gift. Ask for it and if it is my power to give it to you, I shall."

Gimli remained silent for a moment then blushed. "If you insist. May I ask for a single strand of your golden hair?"

There was a collective gasp from the Elves around them, even Celeborn looked at the Dwarf in surprise. Galadriel was not affected the same way as her kinsmen. She merely smiled at Gimli and reached for a knife. Instead of one she cut three strands of her hair, laid them in a piece of cloth, and passed it to Gimli.

"If I may, what shall you do with these?" Galadriel asked as Gimli took the cloth from her.

"I will put them in imperishable crystal to be an heirloom of my house. To always remember the kind words and courtesies that the Lady Galadriel laid upon me." Gimli told her with a glint in his eye.

"A token of peace between Elves and Dwarves. May our kin never quarrel again with each other." Galadriel stated then moved her gaze onto Frodo. "I come to you last Ring-bearer, who is not last in my thoughts. For you I have prepared this." She removed from a white silk bag with beaded stars, a small crystal phial with a silver stopper. Inside was a clear liquid. "This is the Light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out." She moved to kiss the top of his head and then looked him in the eyes with a smile on her face. "Remember, even the smallest person can change the course of the future."

"Now comes the time of our parting. Long have you stayed in Lothlórien, but no doubt you are all refreshed and ready to carry on with the task laid upon you." Celeborn addressed the group. "May these gifts aid you in the days to come. We have one more to gift to bestow upon the company. Three boats of Elvish make have been prepared and laden with supplies. I counsel you to take to the river for a time. _Namarie_, my friends. May you go with the goodwill of the Elves of Lothlórien." He beckoned an Elven guard to him. "Please take them to the boats."

The company stood, each giving their final farewell to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. They followed behind the guard in the direction of the river.

"Aragorn, a word." Celeborn called as Aragorn went to follow behind Authiel.

Aragorn spared a glance at his fellow Ranger, who gave him a nod and a smile. "Of course, My Lord." he answered and walked with Celeborn amongst some of the trees.

Authiel joined her companions in helping the Elves finish putting their supplies in the boats. There wasn't much conversation as each person held a heavy heart, not wanting to leave the safety of the Golden Wood.

Despite her somber demeanor, Authiel laughed when she heard Legolas explain to Merry and Pippin about Lembas or Elvish Waybread. About how one small bite could keep a grown man energized for a long day's march. When the Elf had moved away, Pippin told Merry that he had eaten four of them and was still hungry.

"I fear you Hobbits will go through our stores quickly." Authiel laughed behind them.

The two Hobbits gave her sheepish looks. "It's not our fault that Elves can't make food to sate a Hobbit's appetite." Merry informed her matter of factly.

Authiel just smiled, shaking her head as she loaded some bundles of arrows into the front of one of the boats. When she straightened up she saw Aragorn making his way towards them. There was a curved Elvish hunting knife at his waist and when he met Authiel's gaze she could see he was troubled. Authiel took the few steps to meet him and her eyes drifted to the knife.

"A gift from Celeborn." Aragorn stated, seeing the question in her eyes.

Authiel nodded. "Something troubles you."

Aragorn hesitated a moment, glancing at Merry and Pippin who were looking up at the two Rangers. He spoke in Elvish to keep them oblivious to the situation. "_We are being tracked."_ Authiel furrowed her brows at this information. "_Mordor Orcs hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. The western shore is not safe either. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on these borders and are traveling under the sun, a rarity amongst Orcish creatures. The Elves are calling them Uruk-hai."_

Authiel rubbed her face with her hands in frustration. "_Then what shall we do? The threat of our enemies on both shores will not bode well. Especially with us floating down the middle of the river. We'll be an easy target for their archers."_

"_I know, _Authiel_, I know."_ Aragorn responded and took her by the shoulders as he met her worried eyes. "_I do not want to worry the others as of yet about the Orcs. We will be safe for a time. We can travel by day until we are out of this realm, but then we must continue on by night. There is a chance that we can outrun the enemy by the time we reach the Falls of Rauros. From there, we journey on foot."_

Authiel let out a heavy sigh and met his eyes while nodding her head. "_I guess we really don't have any other option, do we?"_

Aragorn gave her a grim smile, "_I'm afraid not, mellon nin."_ (My friend.)

Authiel mirrored his grim smile with one of her own. "_Very well. If we have to face all the Orcs of Middle-Earth, so be it."_

Her Chieftain let out a low chuckle, "I'm glad it has not dampened your mood." Aragorn teased her, as he returned to the common tongue.

"Nothing would ever do such a thing." Authiel said sarcastically, then moved back to the boats to finish her task.

The boats were loaded and the Fellowship bid farewell one last time to Lothlórien as they glided easily onto the river and out of the glade. Aragorn was in one boat with Frodo and Sam, Boromir with Merry and Pippin, and in the last boat came Legolas, Authiel, and Gimli.

They traveled all that day enjoying the sun and the sound of the river, and as night fell Aragorn urged them to travel a little while longer. They stopped after a time, making a small camp and resting for the remainder of the night. The next day passed in much the same way only they started out later in the morning in hopes of preparing them for traveling by night and resting by day. They eventually passed out of the borders of Lothlórien and began their new traveling routine Aragorn had explained to them. The nights and days passed without incident much to the Fellowship's relief.

One night the group found themselves sitting on a small island in the middle of the river taking a small break and having a meal of Lembas in the inky darkness. There was no moon and the only light about them was what came off of the stars.

Aragorn and Authiel were walking in companionable silence around the small island, keeping an extra watch on the surroundings. Despite the warning that Celeborn had given Aragorn, the Fellowship had yet to see a sign of the Orcs or Uruk-hai, but in their hearts they could feel that the threat was very near.

The two comrades came upon Boromir who was hiding behind a rock and looking out into the river. The Rangers followed his gaze to see a log floating with small hands clutching onto it and the top of a head barely visible. Two pale eyes were glowing softly in the darkness.

"It's Gollum." Aragorn explained quietly as he and Authiel came to a stop behind the man. "He has tracked us since Moria." Boromir turned to look at the two Rangers. "I had hoped we would lose him on the river., but he's too clever a waterman."

Aragorn made to move away, but Boromir's voice stopped him. "And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Aragorn remained silent and as Boromir turned to walk towards the Rangers, Authiel could sense the tension radiating from his body. "Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know this. From there we can regroup, strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

Aragorn very calmly answered him. "There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us."

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves." Boromir spat out bitterly and the statement caused Authiel to narrow her eyes. "Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Aragorn turned away, but Boromir grabbed his arm yanking him back. Instantly Authiel pulled her dagger from it's sheath at her side and moved to attack, but Aragorn raised a commanding hand to stay her movements. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows! Scared of who you are, of what you are"

Authiel, not liking his tone took a step forward, ignoring Aragorn's silent order. "Unhand him Boromir or Valar help me you will regret it." Authiel fingered her dagger in a dangerous way as she let the seriousness of her threat sink into the Gondorian. She was ready to strike at any second.

Boromir looked at her with surprise in his eyes. "You would draw your weapon against me?"

"I will draw my blade against anyone who handles my Chieftain in the manner which you are. Any other person would be dead by now because of this action. Now release him." Authiel's low and dangerous tone letting him know she was not to be taken lightly.

"Authiel." Aragorn said warningly with a commanding tone to stand down.

Boromir regarded the Lady Ranger for a moment then released his hold on Aragorn. The Ranger adjusted his coat and turned away, but suddenly spun around and said icily. "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." Then continued on his way, Authiel gave Boromir one final threatening look, before sheathing her dagger and following after her Chieftain.

Out of nowhere there was a swoosh sound and Authiel felt a tug on the hood of her cloak. She reached back and yanked an arrow from the fabric, the black wood and cruel looking serrated tip showing it belonged to an Orc.

"Orcs!" she whispered urgently to Aragorn who had already seen the arrow in her hand and was setting plans into actions.

"Into the boats! Hurry!" He commanded the others.

The Hobbits quickly grabbed their belongings and threw them in the boats, clambering in quickly as more arrows fell around them. One bounced off of Frodo's back, the mithril coat protecting him, and two others passed through Aragorn and Pippin's hoods.

The boats were pushed into the river and the Fellowship began paddling with the current, even the Hobbits picked up paddles. A sudden dark dread came over the company and it seemed that something passed overhead quickly, blocking out the stars for a moment. Legolas stood in the boat and notched an arrow to his Lothlórien bow and fired into the dark sky when the sense of dread passed over again. There was a piercing shriek and then silence as the darkness passed.

"A well placed shot." Gimli congratulated the Elf as the Dwarf paddled.

Authiel chanced a glance back to Legolas who met her eyes with a fearful look. "What was that?" Legolas whispered. "I have never felt such a dark shadow in my heart as I did when it flew overhead."

Authiel swallowed hard before answering. "It was a Nazgûl." That statement striking fear into the hearts of the company. "I would know that shriek or feeling of dread anywhere now." she explained as she remembered Sarn Ford and her hunt for Aragorn and the Hobbits.

There were no replies to her words. Legolas took his seat and resumed paddling hard with the others to escape the arrows from Orcs which were now only striking their boats or the water, none coming close to the occupants.

"I feel as if these cloaks and boats are providing us with camouflage." Aragorn's voice drifted quietly from his boat. Soon enough the sounds of bowstrings and arrows stopped as the Fellowship carried on floating down the river. "We keep going." Aragorn ordered after a time. "We'll stop when we reach the Falls of Rauros. We should not be much farther now."

The light of dawn began to brighten the sky and still the Fellowship continued their paddling. The Hobbits had long since set their oars down, exhausted from expelling so much energy so quickly. The boats passed into a canyon and on the other side they could make out two large statues, one on either side of the river.

Aragorn caught Authiel's gaze from across the water, a half-smile on his face and she smiled warmly back to him. They both knew what lay ahead of them.

Aragorn reached forward and tapped Frodo's shoulder, bringing the Hobbit's eyes up to look ahead of them. "Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the Kings of old. My kin."

The Fellowship looked up in awe at the two majestic statues that had been carved right into the rock face. The left arms of each figure were held aloft their palms facing outward in a gesture of warning. Axes were in their right hands, held close to their chests Upon their heads were crumbling stone crowns. The faces of the stone men were solemn and stern as they stood as silent wardens of a kingdom that had long since vanished.

"You have never seen these before?" Frodo asked in awe as he continued to look up at the statues.

"I have not." whispered Aragorn as he looked up in amazement as well. "They are in the likeness of Isildur and Anárion. This once marked the northern borders of Gondor, but the kingdom has long since diminished in size." Aragorn told the two Hobbits in his boat.

"I'm amazed that men were able to build such things." Sam told the two.

"Indeed, it is an amazing feat." Aragorn agreed with him.

"_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!_' Authiel's fair voice drifted over the water and the others turned to look at her.

"What does that mean?" Merry asked from his boat.

Authiel smiled over at the Hobbit, "In the common tongue it means, 'Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world!' They are the words Elendil spoke when he first stepped foot onto Middle-Earth." Her eyes were drawn to Aragorn's and she gave him a warm and knowing smile which he returned with a slight nod of the head.

"That would be you, right Aragorn? The heir?" Pippin asked the Ranger.

"Yes." was all Aragorn said as he looked to the youngest Hobbit. "Now keep a sharp eye. We are approaching the Falls of Rauros." He commanded and turned his attention back to the river, but the others could not help but notice Aragorn's posture. He sat tall and proud at the stern of his boat. His hood was cast back and his hair blew gently in the light breeze. It was like a King returning to his realm after a long exile.

The Fellowship passed the Argonath and eventually pulled their boats up onto the rocky gravel shore and began to make camp. Gimli moved to begin a fire while Pippin and Merry gathered twigs and more wood, Boromir offering his help to the Hobbits as well. Frodo and Sam sat leaning heavily against a rock under the shade a nearby tree offered. Legolas went to stand at the treeline and stared intently into the shadows of the forest. Aragorn and Authiel started unloading the boats, sorting the things out that were most important for the journey on foot.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn stated to the company as he threw some extra blankets into the pile of supplies that would be left behind. The rest of the company looked up at him as he said this, the Hobbits nodding in understanding.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil?" Gimli voice his opinion. "An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" the Dwarf's voice rose as he continued, causing Pippin to look up sharply from where he dropped some sticks, alarm written on his face. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see! You expect us to navigate through that?"

"It is the safest road." Aragorn answered the disgruntled Gimli. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my…?! Phrrrrr…" Gimli growled. "No Dwarf needs to recover strength!" he turned his gaze to Pippin, "Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit."

Authiel set down a bundle of arrows into the pile that would be going with them on the journey. As she stood up, brushing her palms together, Legolas came swiftly towards her and Aragorn.

"We should leave now." Legolas whispered urgently to the two Rangers. Authiel frowned at hearing the anxiety in Legolas' voice.

"No." Aragorn said quickly. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me." Legolas said and looked into the treeline, Aragorn and Authiel following his gaze. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it!"

Authiel placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "We should consider it, remember what Celeborn told you."

Aragorn shifted his gaze to meet her eyes and she could see that he was troubled too. Trying to discern what the best course of action would be for the group. He was about to speak when Merry's voice cut through the air.

"Where's Frodo?" the Hobbit asked as he dropped some wood by the fire.

All eyes in the camp turned to where Frodo had last been sitting next to Sam, who had dozed off but was now wide awake looking for his master. Aragorn's attention was grabbed by Boromir's shield and baggage lying against a rock, the Gondorian nowhere to be seen.

"Boromir." Authiel whispered having spied the same thing.

"We will split up and lo-. Merry! Pippin! Sam!" Aragorn called after the Hobbits as Merry and Pippin took off in one direction while Sam took another. "Legolas, Gimli go that way!" Aragorn ordered pointing in a different direction from the way the Hobbits took and the Elf and Dwarf ran off into the woods together. "Authiel."

Authiel looked at Aragorn. "I'll follow after Merry and Pippin." she told him quickly before he had a chance to give her orders and went chasing off after the younger Hobbits, calling their names. In her haste to catch the Hobbits she forgot her bow and quiver which lay by their supplies for the rest of the journey.

Aragorn watched Authiel disappear in the trees. Torn between following after her and following Sam. He chose the latter.

Authiel ran after Merry and Pippin, trying to track the two down since she had lost sight of them. After a few moments she found them running up a hill.

"Merry! Pippin! Stop!" she called and they finally halted, turning to look back at her.

"Hurry Authiel! We have to find Frodo." Pippin yelled toward her.

"I know!" she breathed out as she came to stop next to them. "But it will do no good for us if we are all lost and separated from one another." She placed a hand on either of their shoulders. "Now let's do thi-"

Authiel was cut off and her attention, along with the Hobbits, was directed towards the top of the hill. The sounds of metal against metal could be heard as the sounds of battle erupted away from them. The familiar sound of Aragorn's voice drifted down through the trees as a he gave a loud battle cry of "Elendil!"

"Aragorn." Authiel whispered to herself and unknowingly took a step in the direction the sounds of battle was coming from. She was ready to spring up the hill to his aid, but regained herself when she remembered the Hobbits at her side. "Go hide in that bush." she pointed to one close by and next to a tree. "Stay out of sight. If the worse happens, take the boats across the river and find your way back upstream to Lothlórien." She ordered and ushered them to hide.

"What about you?" Merry asked fear coming into his voice.

Authiel drew her sword and gave her friends a solemn look. "I will do all that I can to return." Then the Ranger started running up the hill.

As Authiel ran she thought she saw a blur in an Elven cloak move down the hillside to her right, but before she could investigate further, Uruk-hai came running through the trees and were upon her.

Authiel swung her sword, hacking away at the black creatures. They were harder to take down then the normal Orcs, stronger and more violent were these vile creatures. They had managed to land a couple of punches on her as she fought against them, but she refused to back down.

"Find the Halflings!" A harsh voice cried over the sounds of battle. "Find them! And the She-Elf Guardian!"

Authiel faltered at the call, her mind briefly bringing up an old memory of an Orc calling her that name as she defended a dazed Arathorn. The Orc in front of her noticed her lapse in concentration and caught her across the face with his fist. Authiel stumbled back slightly then parried another blow aimed at her side.

"Hey! Over here!" Pippin's voice cut through and Authiel's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach..

"Oi! This way!" came Merry's voice a moment later.

Authiel turned and saw the two Hobbits jumping up and down yelling at the Uruk-hai. Merry turned his head to the side and said something before grabbing Pippin's arm and running, still calling for the Uruk-hai's attention. Then Frodo ran out from behind a tree, back down towards their camp and boats.

Authiel ducked from a blade aimed at her head and took off after Merry and Pippin. The two would be quickly overtaken and killed if she didn't reach them in time. The two halted eventually, seeing that they were not going to outrun the Uruk-hai. Authiel ran as fast as she could and thrust her sword through a foul creature that was about to bring it's blade down on Merry.

"Draw your swords!" She commanded taking down another Uruk-hai that had come close. "Defend yourselves!" She blocked another blow staggering slightly from the force, but then beheaded the beast. Merry and Pippin drew their swords and aided her as much as they could, but she was dealing most of the damage. "Go!" she called pushing back another sword stroke and plunging her dagger in the Uruk-hai's neck. "Run! To the boats!" She was caught unawares with a fist to her cheek and she stumbled to the ground dropping her dagger in the process.

Pippin stabbed at the legs of the Uruk-hai that had punched Authiel with Merry causing it to yell harshly. "No! We won't leave you!" the young Hobbit cried out.

Authiel quickly regained her feet and spun around to lock her sword with a wicked looking scimitar. Her back was vulnerable to the onslaught coming down the hill. An Uruk-hai came rushing up behind her with an axe raised and ready to deal a killing blow.

"Authiel!" Pippin yelled with fear in his voice.

Authiel tried to dispatch the Uruk-hai she was engaged with and saw from the corner of her eye the killing swing aimed for her. She was about to release her sword and move from her current opponent to save herself, but the Uruk-hai she was fighting grabbed her roughly by the throat and stayed her movements. Panic erupted in her heart as she waited for the blow that would end her life.

It never came.

There was a sound of metal striking metal from somewhere behind her head. She managed to retrieve her hunting dagger from it's spot on her belt at the small of her back and drove it into the throat of the Uruk-hai in front of her. Free from the beast she turned to see Boromir dispatch the one that had intended to kill her.

"Boromir!" she cried in surprise and gratitude.

"Now is not the time to talk!" he told her and then brought the Horn of Gondor to his lips and gave a mighty blow, calling for aid.

More Uruk-hai came crawling over the hillside. Authiel and Boromir stood side by side swords at the ready. Authiel had replaced her hunting dagger and picked up the other one that had fallen to the ground earlier in the battle. The two Hobbits stood behind the two swordsmen. Within moments they were engaged in battle once more.

Authiel slashed her way through many of the black creatures as did Boromir who would blow his horn from time to time. Merry and Pippin aided where they could and would take down an Uruk-hai together, but they eventually resorted to throwing stones at distant Uruk-hai hitting them with their excellent aim.

The Ranger and Hobbits were brought to a sudden stop. There was a swoosh of air and a thud that was followed by a gasp and groan from Boromir, who stood with a large black arrow embedded in his chest. His face showed surprise and pain. His three companions were shocked. He met their eyes for a moment then gave a great cry and continued to fight on using only one hand.

Authiel regained her senses and jumped back into the fray. "Run Boromir! You'll die if you continue!"

"No!" he gasped out stabbing another Uruk-hai. "I will not fail you three!" In that instant another arrow struck him and he staggered back.

Authiel nearly dropped her sword in disbelief as a third one quickly joined it and the strong man of Gondor fell to his knees. Authiel rushed to him, sliding onto her knees with tears in her eyes.

"No, Boromir, no." she choked out. "Do not do this. You have not failed us."

Merry and Pippin with shocked and angry expressions gave great cries, raised their swords and charged at the Uruk-hai.

"The… Hobbits…" Boromir gasped out. "Save them." he pleaded with her.

Authiel saw the Hobbits start their charge. She looked briefly at the man's face and then took off after them. "Stop! Merry! Pippin!"

The two were quickly overtaken, but they weren't killed. Instead they were scooped up into the arms of the Uruk-hai while they struggled to free themselves.

"No!" Authiel yelled charging into the fray with sword raised high to save the Hobbits.

It took only a few short seconds for her to be overtaken. She felt her sword and daggers wretched from her body and then a painful blow came down on the side of her head.

Authiel knew no more except inky darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

A blurred image of the ground rushed past Authiel's half closed eyes. Swiftly moving and heavy armored feet pounded against the brown and green grasses that seemed to meld together in her vision. She was vaguely aware that she was upside down and bouncing roughly with an uncomfortable pressure pushed against her abdomen. A sense of nausea came to her stomach and coupled with the dizziness in her head. Authiel groaned and passed out once more.

"Authiel." the voice was familiar and very distant in the Ranger's ear.

"Authiel." came another voice, it too was familiar. Was it the Hobbits?

"Authiel. _You must wake up._" this voice was the softest and spoke in Elvish, but the most commanding in the darknesses of her mind. She would recognize that voice anywhere, even though it had been many long years since she had heard it. The voice belonged to her father.

"Papa?" Authiel spoke out.

"_Arise, my child!_"

Authiel groaned as she started to become conscious to the waking world and no longer resided in a world where her father still lived. Her head seemed like it was splitting in two and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She moved her hand to her head, touching the painful spot gingerly and discovering dried blood and a bump.

'Aragorn didn't even wrap it. The nerve of him to scold me about stitches when he didn't even care for this wound properly.' she thought to herself.

That's when she realized her predicament. She was lying in the grass on her back with a rock sticking into the side of her ribs. The most disturbing part was that she could feel ropes tied around her ankles, wrists and upper torso to restrain her arm's range of motion. How she had not realized that she had brought her head to meet her hands instead of the other way around she blamed on the head injury.

"She's waking up." came a hushed whisper from her side. It was one of the voices that had called out name and now more awake she knew it was Pippin.

"Sshh! They'll hear you." came Merry's voice.

"Merry. Pippin." Authiel muttered to herself.

There was a soft rustling and Authiel felt the presence of two beings at her side. She managed to open her eyes, but shut them immediately when her vision was blurred and things began to swim. After a moment she opened her eyes to find the worried and slightly blurry faces of Merry and Pippin looking down at her. The two Hobbits were propping themselves up on their forearms as their hands were bound as well as their feet.

"You're alive." she whispered. "And unhurt."

"For the most part." Pippin said with a cheeky grin and giving a quick glance over to Merry who bore a bloodied cut on his forehead. Pippin's face then became one of concern. "It seems you received the worse of it."

Unbeknownst to her, her neck and cheek bore light bruises from her fight with the Uruk-hai on Amon Hen and the blood from her head had tricked down the side of her face.

"We've been trying to wake you for some time." Pippin told her.

"What happened? Where are we? What of the others?" Authiel interrogated them as she tried to remember what had occurred. She saw that it was dark and could hear harsh voices nearby.

"We've been captured by Uruk-hai." Merry explained. "They're taking us to Isengard. To Saruman."

"They think we have the Ring." Pippin said quietly.

"Quiet you idiot! As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead." Merry silenced him quickly.

"But why me? I'm no Halfling and that's clearly what they wanted." Authiel said, debating on weather to sit up or continue to lie down as she still felt dizzy and was trying to piece together why she was still alive.

"One Uruk-hai said something about Saruman wanting information about Isildur's Heir and the Rangers." Merry explained.

Authiel sighed as her memory was jogged from when the Uruk-Hai on Amon Hen yelled for the capture of the Hobbits and a She-Elf Guardian. "And what of the others? The last thing I remember was Boromir…" she trailed off as sorrow came over her.

"I think Boromir… I… I think he fell. Maybe the others were able to save him." Said Pippin with hope in his voice. "Aragorn at least is following our trail or at least we hope it's him. The Uruk-hai said they smelt Man-flesh, so I ripped off my Lothlórien brooch and let it fall to the ground for him to find."

"Excellent thinking, Pippin. If anyone can find us it will be Aragorn." Authiel smiled at the Hobbit. "You wouldn't happen to have any idea of where we are? Or if our weapons are near?"

"I think Fangorn Forest is right behind us. It gives me a creepy feeling everytime I look at it." Merry said.

"As for our weapons, everything was stripped from us. We just have empty sheaths, the same as you." Pippin informed her.

Authiel felt a great sadness at the loss of her father's sword, her small knife and the dagger that Elrond had given her. It couldn't be helped now. "How long ago were we captured?" was her next question.

"4 days ago." Pippin answered.

"Oi!" came a harsh voice and the three looked over to see a large Uruk-hai coming towards them. "Quiet you lot or I'll give you something to squeal about." It's cruel eyes fell on Authiel. "Looky here boys! The Witch is awake."

The Uruk-hai rushed forward with two Orcs at his side. The Orcs grabbed hold of the Hobbits and drug them towards their comrades. The Uruk-hai grabbed Authiel by the collar of her Ranger coat and hauled her to her feet. Her vision swam momentarily, but then she gave a cold stare to the creature that held her.

"The master said the Halflings were to remain unspoiled, but nothing about you. You're just not to be killed and have the ability to talk." He drug her forward ignoring that she had difficulty with her bound feet and tripped the entire way. "What say you to a little sport, boys!" The foul creatures erupted in cheers and the beast pushed her roughly to the ground. Authiel landed hard on her hands and knees, barely been able to stop herself from hitting the ground face first with the way she was bound by the ropes.

Authiel looked up at the circle of Uruk-hai that surrounded her and the Hobbits. She knew there would be pain for her, but not her friends if what the Uruk-hai said was true. Merry and Pippin looked at her with fear in their eyes and they seemed to know the same thing.

The Uruk-hai that dragged her to the others moved to crouch in front of her and grinned wickedly. Authiel gave him an icy glare. "Why are you so important to the master? What is it that you know about the Rangers?"

Authiel didn't answer and just continued to glare at the Uruk-hai standing above her. At her silence the beast growled and struck her across the face with it's armored clad hand. Authiel fell sideways to the ground, pain shooting through her already bruised cheek as she felt warm blood trickle down her face and could taste it in her mouth. The other Uruk-hai and Orcs laughed while Merry and Pippin struggled calling out her name. The beast hauled Authiel back up so she was standing.

"Tell us!" he demanded.

Authiel spat to the side expelling the blood from her mouth and fixing the Uruk-hai with a defiant glare and remained silent. Authiel would never betray Aragorn or the Dúnedain. She would die for them, just as she swore she would.

"Why would we want to know anyway? None of our business. We're just delivering them." An Orc stated.

The Uruk-hai that held her snarled at the Orc. "Idiot! If we get the information then we can kill her for sport. Use what we would know to our advantage with Saruman."

"You're not as dumb as you look. Except you shouldn't give away your plan in front of your captives, you idiotic filth!" Authiel ground out.

That earned Authiel another blow, but this one to her stomach and she doubled over, falling to her knees and gasping for breath while the Uruk-hai continued to laugh. The beast grabbed her hair and yanked her head back to stare evilly into her eyes. Authiel just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Insult me again and you'll regret it." the foul creature growled at her. Authiel kept her mouth shut as the thing leered at her menacingly. "Now tell us what you know."

Silence.

"Did you not hear me?" the Uruk-hai growled.

Silence.

The beast roared. "You'll give the information over. I'll make sure of that."

"You'll have to kill me. I'll never tell a filthy abomination what I know." Authiel's voice was steely cold, even the Hobbits were surprised at the tone. Authiel braced herself for the blow should knew would come after saying such a statement.

"We can arrange that." The Uruk-hai threatened in a very dangerous tone.

The black creature released her hair, then struck her again across the cheek in the same spot as he had before. Authiel saw stars as she fell back hard on the ground and bit her tongue so as not to let out a moan of pain and give these creatures any form of pleasure. Next, she felt pain shoot through her left side as the beast kicked her in the ribs. This time Authiel couldn't help but cry out as she tried to roll onto her side and protect her body, the Uruk-hai and Orcs laughed at her expense.

"Authiel!" Pippin yelled. He was ignored as the beast kicked Authiel again and again. The third blow caused the loudest cry from the woman and her breathing hitched strangely. "Stop it! You're going to kill her!" the Hobbit cried in dismay.

"Quiet! Or you'll get the same treatment, Shire-rat!" Another Uruk-hai yelled at Pippin.

The creature knelt down next to Authiel and pushed her so she lay on her back. The Hobbits could see she was grimacing in pain and gasping for breath. The Uruk-hai gripped Authiel around the throat, lifting her upper body off the ground a little. Authiel gasped for breath as the Uruk-hai tightened his hold around her throat and Authiel's bound hands tried prying the beast's hand from her neck to no avail.

"Are you going to talk?" The Uruk-hai asked again.

Authiel glared. "I... hope… you… burn!" she gasped out.

The Uruk-hai roared in frustration and tightened his hold on her throat. Authiel clawed desperately at the hand as her vision began to swim and turn black at the edges. Suddenly the pressure was gone and she fell back to the ground, her hands going to her throat as she gasped desperately for oxygen.

"We have our orders!" she heard an Orc yell. "She's not to be killed. Saruman will have all our heads if we disobey him!"

"You dare challenge me?!" the Uruk-hai growled loudly.

Authiel, still on the ground, chanced a glance at her captors noticing that they were now separated; Orcs on one side and Uruk-hai on the other. None of them paying her any mind on the ground at the moment. She took the chance to roll away from her position and was trying to get as close as she could to the Hobbits. It was slow and painful as every move brought a searing pain to her side. As she rolled she felt something push sharply into her right ankle.

'My knife!' her mind screamed. 'They never found the knife that Galadriel gave me!' Her heart soared at the thought of being armed, however small the weapon may be.

"Authiel." the quiet whisper of Merry caused her to stop her movements and she saw them crawling towards her. Once they were near, the Hobbit's faces turned into expressions of concern. She assumed that her face must have looked very bad.

"Don't worry about me." she whispered, "I have had a lot worse in my life." She adjusted herself, slowly bringing herself to a sitting position with a grimace of pain coming to her face as her side throbbed painfully. Her attention was diverted to the Orcs and Uruk-hai as they started to argue and were soon pushing and fighting with one another.

Without hesitation, she reached into her boot with bound hands and pulled out the knife that had been concealed. "We'll have to thank Galadriel for this if we ever see her again." she whispered to the Hobbits as she quickly reached for their bound hands and cut the ropes, then the bonds around their feet.

Merry took the knife from her and cut the ropes that bound her as quickly as he could. Pippin helping to pull of the ropes around her upper torso. The commotion of the fighting Orcs and Uruk-hai grew louder and Authiel knew this was their only chance to get away. She started unwinding the ropes around her wrists when she snapped her head up to the sound of a horn blowing, followed by the pounding of horse's hooves and battle cries. Horsemen rode into the camp, crying out as they engaged in battle.

"Run! Into the forest!" Authiel yelled at the Hobbits urgently as she unwound the bindings on her feet. "Take the knife! Don't wait for me! I'll find you!" The Hobbits started to run from the battle, but then stopped and looked back at her as she worked on the ropes. She met their eyes. "For once do as I say!" The tone of her voice left no room for argument and they took off into the dark woods of Fangorn.

Authiel stood as soon as she was freed from the ropes and quickly dodged a blow that an Orc tried to land on her. She grabbed a hold of the creature's wrist that held the sword and threw a punch into the beast's face. It loosened it's grip on the weapon just enough for her to take hold of the sword and drive it through the creature's gut and it fell dead. The pain in her side flared up, but she ground her teeth and pushed it to the back of her mind as she made a run for the forest, only to be blocked by another Orc. She parried a few blows and then relieved the creature of it's head. She engaged two more beasts, but made them fall quickly. Authiel even had to avoid an attack from one of the horsemen that had invaded the Uruk-hai camp. She saw the sigil of Rohan and relief filled her. As much as she wanted to stay and speak with them, she needed to find her friends first, and even though the men of Rohan could be friendly they didn't trust those with Elven blood easily.

Authiel made it through the treeline of Fangorn and had expected to find Merry and Pippin hiding behind some trees close to the battle, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Merry! Pippin!" she called out in a low voice as she made her way into Fangorn. The only reply she received was the sounds of battle behind her that were fading as she made her way deeper into the trees. "Pippin!" she called a little more loudly. "Merry!"

Something shiny on the forest floor caught her attention. She knelt down to examine it and found it to be an Orc dagger along with her own knife a few feet from it. She frowned at this discovery; the Hobbits had been followed. Authiel retrieved her knife, placing it back in her boot, and picked up the Orc dagger to wield with the Orc sword she still carried. She found something wet and glistening on the leaves nearby and touched it. It was dark blood, not the bright red that she knew the Hobbits would have.

"At least the thing was wounded." she muttered to herself and stood. She looked for more signs of her quarry and saw some broken branches and leaves with more blood. She stooped low, ignoring the burning pain in her side and began following the trail as quickly as she could in the dark.

She came upon the Orc that must have followed the Hobbits, but it was flattened. Squashed by something large leaving a circular indentation upon the ground.

"What in the Valar?" she whispered as she knelt to look at the marking, having never seen anything like it before in her life.

That's when Authiel felt a presence of something watching her. Tightening her grip on the Orcish blades she slowly stood. The feeling seemed to be coming from behind and she knew it wasn't the Hobbits; they would have called out to her. A twig snapped close behind her and Authiel whirled around with the Orc weapons raised, but they were blocked and shattered in her hands.

A blinding white light met her eyes and she had to step backwards shielding her face from it.

"Who are you?!" she demanded of this newcomer, taking a few more steps back to avoid any kind of attack.

"Someone that you have known for quite some time." came a voice that was all too familiar.

Authiel's eyes widened and she lowered her hands slowly as the light began to dim. Standing before her and clad all in white with a smile on his face was Gandalf. His eyes were bright and his once grey hair was now as white as snow. In his hands he held a white wooden staff and at his side was _Glamdring._

"Gandalf?" the Ranger whispered in disbelief. "I… I thought you were dead. We saw you fall."

"Through fire and water." Gandalf told her. "But at last I defeated the Balrog of Morgoth and I was reborn as Gandalf the White."

Authiel was in shock and disbelief. "My heart is glad to see you well, my old friend." she told him quietly as a smile came to her face until she remembered her friends. "And you have come just in time. Merry and Pippin are lost somewhere in this forest. Please, come with me to find them." She turned to continue following the Hobbits' trail.

"No." Gandalf said stopping Authiel who turned with furrowed brows. Before she could speak Gandalf continued. "The Hobbits are safe. They are with Treebeard the Ent and with him they must stay. My heart tells me that they have a task here in the Forests of Fangorn."

Authiel let out a sigh of relief. "My heart is lighter now, but I fear they will worry for me."

"They will not." Gandalf said. "I have spoken to them already. When I left them they knew I was coming to look for you." Authiel shook her head grinning. The old Wizard was always a step ahead. "Now come with me. You must tell me all that has happened."

Authiel walked with the Wizard and told him everything that she could since he fell in Moria. Of their time in Lothlórien and their journey down the river. How they had been attacked in the night and she believed that a winged Nazgûl flew overhead. Then the fateful day when battle erupted on Amon Hen and she feared that Boromir fell in that skirmish. Gandalf confirmed that Boromir had indeed perished and Authiel was saddened by this knowledge, especially when she had threatened him on the banks of the river and later he had saved her life. She promised herself that she would find a way to honor his sacrifice when she reached Gondor.

Gandalf began to question her about Frodo and Sam, but she wasn't able to answer any of them except that on Amon Hen she had last seen Frodo run out from behind a tree towards the boats while she was fighting the Uruk-hai. But then Gandalf said that Aragorn was making his way towards Fangorn, which warmed Authiel's heart, and they would both get the answers they sought from him.

After walking for some time the two stopped in a small clearing. There was a little stream flowing to one side and a small rock alcove. Under the shelter of the rocks there was a water skin and some lembas bread. Authiel gave the Wizard a curious look and he spoke of his travels through Lothlórien.

Gandalf bid her sit and take some food and drink. He looked over the wounds on her head, face, and neck, deeming that they could wait until Aragorn saw to them. Her ribs were a different story. Her side was starting to bruise already and was tender to the touch, while Gandalf was prodding her ribs gently she took in a breath very sharply when he pressed on one of the bones.

The Wizard looked at the Ranger as he leant back from her. "I fear you may have a fractured or broken rib. I would bind it, but I do not have any bandages."

"Hopefully Aragorn will have some in his pack and he'll arrive soon." Authiel responded.

"He should be here in the morning. For now, take some rest. I will watch over you tonight and will rouse you when the others arrive." Gandalf ordered the Ranger.

Authiel did so gratefully. Her body needed the rest, despite being unconscious for days. She needed proper sleep especially after dealing with the Orcs and Uruk-hai in the way she had. She gently laid down on the grass, head cushioned by her Elven cloak and fell asleep quickly.

When Authiel woke many hours later, she found that she was alone. The light of the sun was barely making it's way through the thick tree branches to dance on the forest floor. She attempted to stretch her tired muscles, but her ribs screamed in pain and she quickly forwent that thought. Authiel took her time getting to her feet, her body aching and sore and once standing she thought about going to look for the Wizard, but instead she waited in the clearing knowing that he would eventually return.

Walking to the rock alcove, Authiel pulled out some lembas and began nibbling on it as she waited for the Wizard. Only a few minutes had passed and the sound of quiet voices made their way into the clearing. Turning in the direction they were coming from, she smiled as she recognized Gandalf's voice, then Aragorn's, followed by Legolas and Gimli.

Gandalf emerged from the trees and he smiled at seeing Authiel awake. The other three followed closely behind. Legolas and Gimli had relieved smiles when they saw their lost comrade, but Aragorn had stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on her. A look of surprise and relief on his face.

"Authiel." he whispered to the silence.

Then in an instant he was across the clearing and had her wrapped in his arms, in a strong embrace. "I thought I had lost you." he spoke quietly into her hair as one of his hands cradled her head against him. He released her, holding her at arm's length and then placing his hands on either side of her face as she held onto his wrists. His eyes spoke volumes of the happiness and joy he felt, even as they examined the bloodied cut on her cheek, split lip and the bruises on her face and around her neck. "Thank the Valar you are alive." and he embraced her tightly only to quickly release her when he felt her body tense up and let out a painful gasp. "What are your other injuries?" the Ranger inquired, his voice leaving no room for argument.

"My ribs." Authiel answered him as she took a shaky breath to control the pain in her side.

Immediately, Aragorn had her sitting on the ground and helped her out of her coat and laid it on the ground beside her. "Unfasten your tabard and lift your shirt." he commanded as he pulled out a roll of bandages from a pouch on his belt and unwound a length of cloth. Authiel obeyed, knowing it would bring some relief.

Aragorn turned to Gandalf as Authiel worked on the ties of her tabard. "Why didn't you say anything?" he demanded, not really angry, just confused at the Wizard's actions.

There was a mischievous glint in Gandalf's eyes. "I thought you could do with a nice surprise. To raise your spirits. It seems to have worked." He said with a cheeky grin. Legolas mirroring the same look, as Gimli was just happy to see Authiel alive. "Besides," the Wizard continued, "it's your birthday and what better gift could you have received then finding that your dearest friend is safe."

Aragorn shook his head with a small laugh at Gandalf's explanation then turned back to his fellow Ranger.

Authiel had a small smile on her face. "Happy Birthday, Aragorn." came her quiet voice. "Sorry that I have no other gift to offer you."

Aragorn met her eyes and smiled warmly at her. He reached up to touch her cheek lightly. "You, sitting here in front of me alive, is the best gift you could give me." Authiel smiled back at him as he spoke these words. Aragorn removed his hand from her face and then nodded his head to her ribs. "Your tunic." he stated.

Authiel lifted her shirt as high as she could, but still keep her modesty, so Aragorn could better examine her side. Her skin was a deep black and purple where the Uruk-hai's blows had landed. Aragorn frowned deeply when he saw the damage and he began pressing gently on each rib to assess each bone for breaks or fractures. Guilt flooded his heart when he pressed on one of her middle ribs and she drew in a sharp breath. Authiel's hand shot out to grab his hand and stop his movements, her nails digging into his skin as she tried to will the pain away,

"_Please."_ Authiel's barely audile Elvish whisper reached his ears. "_I can't bear it anymore."_

"_Forgive me._" he whispered as she began to release the almost painful grip she had on his hand. Aragorn met her blue orbs and could see the barely contained tears in the corners of her eyes.

"_I feel like we've been through this before. You didn't do this to me._" Authiel said good naturally through gritted teeth trying to ease his guilt.

Aragorn reached up and gently caressed her unbruised cheek as a concerned frown came over his feature. "_I have to check it again._" he whispered. Authiel met his eyes and she nodded her head. "_Grip my arm if you need too._" Aragorn told her and motioned to his right arm. "_The other one is injured._" Concern flashed through her eyes, but Aragorn ignored her look and bid Authiel to take a hold of his upper arm. Both Rangers knowing that his leather coat would protect him from any damage her nails would inflict on the man. "_Ready?_" Aragorn asked in Elvish and Authiel took a deep breath and nodded her head.

As gently as he could Aragorn pushed on the bone again and Authiel dug her nails into his arm and gritted her teeth against the pain. She tried to focus on Aragorn's face as he worked, his eyes showing the guilt he felt at causing her pain and his lips set in a grim line. Nothing in his expression betrayed the fact that her nails were causing painful needle pricks to shoot up his arm.

Aragorn pulled his hands away from her side. "It's fractured." He stated his diagnosis and she nodded her head. "Fortunately, you seem to only have the one. You were lucky."

Authiel threw him a glare that said she didn't feel so lucky, then held up her shirt once more as Aragorn picked up the bandages and began winding the linen tightly around her torso. Authiel squeezed her eyes shut and tried to control her breathing as Aragorn pulled tightly on the cloth, the pressure on her ribs causing her side to burn and throb painfully.

When Authiel opened her eyes again, Legolas stood next to Aragorn with a damp cloth in his hand and held it out to her. "For the blood on your face." the Elf stated quietly.

Authiel reached for it, but Aragorn was faster. The Ranger took her face gently in his hand and began to lightly wipe away the dried blood on her left cheek and lip; his face holding such a look of concentration as he tried to cause as little pain as possible. Authiel examined his face, noticing the lines of worry and concern etched into his features. As he finished up his eyes locked onto hers and she saw such a raw, intense and fiery emotion that it took her breath away. Aragorn ran his thumb lightly over her lips, causing Authiel to unconsciously hold her breath and send shivers down her spine. Her heart began to pound hard in her chest and she was certain the Ranger in front of her would be able to hear the sound. Aragorn leaned forward slowly and touched his forehead to hers. Authiel closed her eyes gently as her heart continued to beat rapidly, then opened them to meet Aragorn's penetrating gaze

"Don't ever do that to me again. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." he whispered very quietly so only she could here, then lightly kissed her on the cheek. Authiel's stomach twisted in a pleasant way at his actions.

Aragorn released her and she let out the nervous breath she had been holding, her eyes never leaving his. "I have something that belongs to you." he told her and pulled off the pack and quiver he carried on his back. Strapped to them was her own sword, bow and quiver. He removed the weapons before replacing the quiver to it's place on his back. "I was hoping that I wasn't carrying this for nothing." He told her and passed the weapons into her hands.

Authiel looked down at her father's sword and ran her hands over the hilt and blade. She felt complete with it back in her possession. It had been a part of her life for so long that it had felt strange not knowing it's whereabouts back in the Uruk-hai camp.

"And these also." he handed over the Elven dagger that Elrond had given her and her own hunting knife.

"Thank you." Authiel told him as she took the weapons from his hands. Happy to have the gift back with her, especially since it had saved her life back in Moria. "I thought these were lost." She smiled at him and gingerly stood to place her weapons in the proper spots.

When finished, Aragorn helped her back into her coat and then placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now you look like my Ranger." he told her with a smile, the same intense look she had seen a mere moment before had returned to his eyes.

"Now that your injuries have been taken care of, we must make haste to Edoras." Gandalf told them, breaking the Rangers out of their thoughts. "One part of your journey is over, the next is about to begin." He turned and started to walk out of the clearing and towards the treeline.

The four followed after the Wizard quickly, Aragorn sticking closely to Authiel with a guiding hand on her back. The spot where his hand rested causing her skin to burn in a pleasant way. When they were on the outskirts of the forest they waited as Gandalf stepped forward and let out a long piercing whistle. They stood for a moment, then over a hill a great white horse appeared followed by a brown one and a dapple grey one. The horses came running up to the members of the Fellowship. The white one stopped in front of Gandalf, the dapple grey in front of Legolas and Gimli, and the brown in front of Aragorn.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas spoke as he looked over the great white horse.

"Shadowfax." Gandalf told them. "He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf climbed up onto the horse's back, who bore no saddle or bridle.

Legolas and Gimli climbed up onto their horse and Aragorn on his. Authiel was happy to see her pack securely attached to the saddle of the horse Aragorn rode. She looked up at the Ranger as he walked the horse to stand next to Authiel.

"Hasufel." Aragorn spoke the horse's name then extended his hand down to her. "You'll have to ride with me." A small smile came to his face.

Authiel put her hand in his and he pulled her up to sit behind him, as she tried to ignore the pain in her side the action caused. Aragorn took notice of this, but said nothing as there was no more he could do for her. "I think I would rather travel with the Uruk-hai again, then sit back here." she teased him with a mischievous glint in her eye as she wrapped her arms around Aragorn's waist. Authiel was thankful that he couldn't see the blush on her face when she felt the muscles of his stomach tense under her touch. Confusion flittered across her mind at the reactions the contact caused both of them. Her mind trying to figure out what was going on and a small part trying to hide the truth she seemed to already know deep in her heart, but wouldn't admit.

"I'm sure we can arrange that." Aragorn retaliated, a smirk evident in his voice. He then kicked the horse into a gallop, following after the others as Gandalf took the lead.


	20. Chapter 20

The company of Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Authiel rode hard all day. Not until evening had come over the plains and the oceans of grass were shrouded in darkness did they stop to rest.

Authiel was grateful for the break as the constant galloping had agitated her side and it was now throbbing painfully. Aragorn offered his arm to her to hold onto as she gingerly slid down from the horse with a grimace crossing her face. She stumbled as her feet hit the ground and her hand flew to her injured left side which flared up in pain.

Aragorn dismounted Hasufel in an instant and was at Authiel's side with steadying hands on her body. "We've pushed you to hard today."

Authiel shook her head. "It's necessary and I'll live."

Aragorn let out a sigh at her stubbornness. "We'll adjust your bandages after we've eaten." He placed a gentle hand on her back. "Why don't you go sit and rest? We can manage everything." he pushed her gently to where Gimli was beginning to kindle a fire.

"What am I know? A helpless damsel in distress?" she teased and flashed a quick smile.

Aragorn chuckled. "You are far from being helpless, Authiel." His face grew serious and he lightly cupped her uninjured cheek. "But you went through an Uruk-hai capture. I doubt they were ever gentle from the state of your injuries, which need to recover. Now go and sit." Aragorn paused and then smirked. "That's an order." He pulled the rank card and Authiel narrowed her eyes at him, as his smirk grew wider. He knew that she would never disobey an order from him.

Authiel mock saluted him. "Yes, sir." she said with a smile and moved to sit by Gimli who had a small fire going.

Once the horses were tended too, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf joined the other two around the fire and shared a quick meal of Lembas. After they ate, Gimli and Legolas both retired, casting themselves upon the ground using nothing but their Elven cloaks as pillows. Gandalf stood staring off into the darkness in an eastern direction smoking his pipe. Aragorn had Authiel sitting by the fire as he re-wrapped her bandages around her torso and then doing a quick check to the cut on her cheek and lip, as well as the bump on her head.

Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder. "I believe you may yet survive." he said with a smile.

"That's good news." she retaliated with a smirk. "I would hate to leave a defenseless man on his own with no woman to protect him."

Aragorn huffed out a laugh, shaking his head at her. "I'm glad to hear you in good spirits." He moved to put his medical supplies away, but Authiel's hand on his stayed his movements. Aragorn raised his eyes to Authiel's with a questioning look.

"You said earlier that your arm was injured, should we not check it?" Authiel's voice and eyes were concerned.

Aragorn gave a small smile and a nod of his head. "Very well." he answered and left his medical supplies where they were.

The Dúnedain Chieftain removed his Elven cloak and Ranger coat and placed the items on the ground beside the two. Authiel could now see the blood soaked cloth that had been hastily tied around Aragorn's upper arm to stop the bleeding. It looked as if it hadn't been changed in a few days. His grey tunic was torn and bloodstained around the wound. Authiel set Aragorn with the same disapproving look that he had given her many times. The man did nothing but smile at her as he positioned himself so she could reach his injury more easily. With nimbly moving fingers, Authiel removed the soiled piece of cloth and threw it into the fire, then using a clean one from Aragorn's supplies and some water, she gently cleaned the wound.

"This needed stitching." Authiel scolded the other Ranger as she examined the deep cut on his arm.

"I know." Aragorn answered in a quiet voice and turned his eyes toward her with a soft look. "But the well-being of you and the Hobbits was more pressing."

Authiel glanced at Aragorn's face as he looked at her with those same caring eyes he had given her back in Lothlorien. The man averted his gaze back to the fire a moment later and they fell silent once more as Authiel began stitching up the wound. Only Gandalf distracted them momentarily as the Wizard walked to the fire and took a seat, still smoking his pipe. The two Rangers regarded the Wizard as he looked thoughtfully into the small flickering flames. Authiel and Aragorn shared a quick glance with each other before Authiel continued her work. Within a few moments she had finished the stitches with not even a single wince from Aragorn. She wiped away any blood that had been drawn and then neatly wrapped the wound in a clean bandage.

"Thank you." Aragorn whispered to her as he looked down at Authiel's handiwork and then started collecting his medical supplies.

"Please keep it clean." she whispered back as her eyes watched him.

Gandalf's foreboding voice suddenly sounded from across the fire and the two Rangers looked over at him. "The veiling shadow that glowers in the east is taking shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him that the heir of Númenor still lives." he lifted his eyes from the fire to meet Aragorn's. "Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The King's mind is enslaved by an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose." Gandalf paused and a small smile came over his features. "But for all their cunning we have one advantage." The two Rangers looked at Gandalf curiously. "The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day bringing it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest." Gandalf lifted his gaze to see the troubled look on Aragorn's face. "Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He's not alone." Aragorn said very quickly. "Sam went with him."

Gandalf raised his brows and looked pleased. "Did he? Did he indeed? Good. Yes, very good."

"Frodo will have a better chance with someone to lean on in his darkest times." Authiel said quietly.

"Yes he will. And none better than his dearest and most trusted friend." Gandalf took a pull off his pipe, the smoke coming out of his nostrils when he exhaled. "My heart has been lightened at this news."

Aragorn looked at Authiel and furrowed his brows at her troubled expression. "What is wrong?" He inquired.

Authiel let out a sigh not breaking her eye contact with the fire. "I don't like word spreading about your existence." she muttered quietly. "Saruman wanted me alive for information about you and the Dúnedain. Your line was ended in the eyes of the world when your father died. You were supposed to remain forgotten and hidden, but now if Sauron knows that you live he will not stop his hunt until you're dead. I fear for our villages in the north, he will strike there first in his search of you."

Aragorn placed a comforting hand on her back. "It was only a matter of time before the dark forces learned of my existence." Authiel met his eyes briefly. "As for our brethren, they will be safe and well guarded by those I left in command. Do not fear."

"The fight will come to them. No one will escape this threat." Gandalf told them.

"And I have seen too many Dúnedain die at the hands of the Orcs and yet it seems it will continue." Authiel let out a sigh and placed her head in her hands.

"They will survive." she heard Aragorn murmur to her as he placed a comforting hand on her knee. "We will all survive. The splendor of the Dúnedain will not fall."

Authiel let the words sink in and she turned her solemn eyes to Aragorn's. "I hope you are right." She paused, "Nadath nâ i moe cerich." (There is much you have yet to do.) She placed her hand on top of his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Gandalf watched the interaction between the two Rangers with a smile and mischievous glint in his eye. He had seen the changes in the way the two interacted, the subtle differences. A hand resting on one another a moment or two longer than necessary. The occasional glance to one another when they thought the other wasn't looking. When they made eye contact or spoke quietly to one another it was like all those around them had faded and disappeared. Gandalf knew what was happening between them and would not interfere at all. It was something the two had to work out on their own.

"I suggest that you two get some sleep. I will keep watch tonight for I have much to think about." Gandalf broke through to Aragorn and Authiel.

Aragorn agreed and pulled his coat back on, careful not to disturb his newly bandaged arm, and then picked up his Elven cloak to make a pillow on the ground. Authiel following his example as she folded her cloak into a neat pillow. The two laid down side by side on the grass and fell quickly to sleep as Gandalf stood as a silent sentinel in the darkness and dying fire.

Dawn broke the next morning, bright and clear, and Gandalf roused his sleeping companions. They broke their fast with lembas before mounting their horses and continuing on their journey to Edoras.

By mid afternoon they crested a hill and Gandalf pulled them up to a stop. Before them on top of a high mushroom shaped hill stood the city of Edoras. A tall wooden fence surrounded many wooden houses. Guard houses were built along the length of the fence at various spots. At the highest point of the hill stood a great hall built of wood and stone that seemed to glint like gold in the sunlight.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan." Gandalf told them before kicking Shadowfax into a canter, the other's following quickly behind.

They reached the gates within minutes and passed through. As they walked their horses into the city the company observed it's inhabitants. All were silent and somber looking, and were clad in black as if in mourning. They looked upon the strangers with wary expressions.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli muttered from behind Legolas.

The group brought their horses to a stop at the bottom of some stone stairs that led up to the Great Hall and dismounted.

Aragorn helped Authiel down once more. "How is your side faring?" he whispered quietly as he released her forearm when her feet were on the ground.

"It hurts quite a bit, but I can manage." she replied as she Aragorn dismount his horse. "I'll be much happier when we can have a break from riding."

"I can imagine." Aragorn said with a small smile. He placed a hand at the base of Authiel's neck and guided her to the steps, following behind Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli as the group began to climb to the hall.

The company was greeted by guards at the top of the stairs. There was one standing on either side of the large ornate wooden doors. One guard stood right in front of the doors with two more men behind him. They were all clad in full scale maile with helms upon their heads, except the one that seemed to be the leader; he bore no helmet. Green cloaks were about their shoulders and swords at their sides. The leader was a middle-aged man with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes. He bid the group to stop as they came up onto the stone landing.

"I am called Háma, Captain of Théoden-King's guards." he introduced himself. He looked the travelers over taking in their various weapons and his eyes fell on the Wizard. "I cannot allow your company before the King, armed as you are, Gandalf Greyhame." Háma paused and looked reluctant. "It is the order of Gríma Wormtongue."

Gandalf sized Háma up with his eyes before nodding his understanding then he signaled to his companions that they should hand over their weapons. Legolas handed over his bow, quiver and knives without a complaint. Aragorn handed over his dagger, bow and quiver, but when he had Andúril in his hands and a guard reached for it, he pulled the ancient blade back.

"I will place my sword here," Aragorn said as he leant the sword upright against the wall. "There it will remain and no man shall touch it. It is an ancient blade and death will come to any who draws it from it's scabbard save for me."

Gimli had yet to hand over his axes, but moved and placed them beside Andúril. "I will leave my axes here in Andúril's company. They too should remain untouched."

Authiel shook her head at Aragorn and Gimli as she handed the guards her own daggers, bow and quiver. She smiled to herself as she was also reluctant to hand over her father's sword to these men, but did so when Gandalf handed Glamdring over. Once they were completely disarmed they faced Háma once more.

The man glanced to Gandalf's staff briefly then spoke. "Your staff?"

Gandalf gave a surprised expression and looked to his staff. "Oh, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" he asked innocently.

Háma looked hesitant for a moment. "Very well." he finally said and gestured for them to follow him into the hall.

Gandalf winked at Aragorn and Authiel, both of whom just smiled at the old Wizard before sharing an amused glance with each other. Gandalf took Legolas' outstretched arm to add to the act of defenseless old man as they followed Háma inside.

Once through the doors the group was met with the sight of various people standing in the hall. A group of guards off to the side watching the newcomers with great interest, displaying aggression and hostility on their faces and in their body language. They moved along the side of the hall mirroring the Fellowship's position. At the end of the hall sat a very old looking man with grey scraggly hair and brown robes. On his head was a crown of gold, he was the great King of Rohan, Théoden. At the moment he did not look so mighty as he once was with many wrinkles marring his face and his bent back leaving him slouched in his throne. To his right sat a pale looking man in black robes. Shoulder length black hair fell from his head and his blue eyes looked nothing but mischievous. He leaned toward the King and whispered something in his ear.

Authiel and Aragorn shared a glance when they looked upon Théoden. This did not look like the man that the boy they had met years and years ago would have grown into. He looked ancient, weak and near death.

Gandalf released Legolas' arm and stepped further ahead of his friends. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." he called out in a clear strong voice.

Gríma leant over and whispered into the ear of the King once more. Then in a weak sounding voice Théoden spoke. "Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" The Fellowship looked worriedly at one another when Théoden looked to Gríma for affirmation. A King should never have to look at his counsellors for approval for such simple actions, like greeting his guests.

Gríma stood and began walking towards Gandalf. "A just question, my liege." He glared at the Wizard. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. It was not but five days ago that news reached you, Théoden-King, that your son, Théodred, was slain and has since been buried. Now this Wizard arrives bringing dark tidings, I do not doubt. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

Gandalf quickly grew annoyed by Gríma. "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" and to add further insult, Gandalf raised his staff towards Gríma who paled even further, if that was possible.

"His staff! I told you to take the Wizard's staff!" Gríma yelled at Háma and his guards as Gríma began backing away and causing the group of hostile men to attack.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Authiel quickly engaged them in a fist fight. Keeping the men away from Gandalf as he continued to walk towards Théoden. Legolas elbowed a man in the face who thought he could sneak up behind the Elf. Gimli quickly took another man down and headbutted him once he was at the Dwarf's level; the guard fell backwards unconscious. Aragorn took on a man that ran at him from the front, quickly punching him in the face then the stomach as he wrestled him down to the ground. Authiel grabbed a man from behind as he tried to attack Aragorn's defenseless back. He whipped around, hitting her in her injured side with a fist causing her to cry out, but she threw a punch to his throat effectively dropping him to his knees where she punched him in the face.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf addressed the King.

Off to the side Gríma tried to crawl away unnoticed, but Gimli caught him by the cloak and pinned him to the ground with a heavy boot. "I would stay still, if I were you." the Dwarf threatened him dangerously.

Legolas moved to stand a few feet behind Gandalf in case anyone dared to come at the Wizard. Aragorn risked a glance to Authiel and saw her holding her side, pain written on her pale face. He reached out and touched her arm lightly, causing the Half-Elf to look at him and see the questioning look in his eyes. She nodded her head saying she could manage and turned her attention back to Gandalf and the King.

"Harken to me!" Gandalf commanded and Théoden's eyes met his. "I release you from this spell." he spoke raising his hand.

There was silence for a moment and then Théoden started to laugh menacingly at the Wizard. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey! Rohan is under my control." Théoden spoke in a strong, but dark voice. The Rohirrim in the room looked at each other confused, knowing that this voice was not their King's.

Gandalf cast aside his Elven cloak and revealed his white robes, causing Théoden to shrink back into his throne. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf declared as he stepped forward lowering his staff towards Théoden.

At that moment a woman rush into the room with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a fair face clad in a white dress. She looked towards the throne and thinking that Théoden was being threatened went to go to his aid. Aragorn reacted quickly and grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her into his arms, stopping her progress. Authiel unconsciously felt jealousy enter her heart as she saw this woman in Aragorn's arms.

"Wait." Aragorn commanded her. The woman glanced at him with worry then looked back towards the King.

"If I go. . . Théoden dies." the dark voice came from the King again.

Quickly and suddenly Théoden lunged at Gandalf who swung his staff at the King, while yelling "Be gone!" Théoden flew back into the throne.

A deep moan escaped the King as he began to slump forward in his seat. Aragorn released the woman in his arms and she ran forward to catch Théoden before he fell to the floor. The King lifted his head and his eyes met the woman's. Slowly like a veil being pulled off, the King's face seemed to become younger. The grey lanky hair receding to show the blonde hair that was common amongst the Rohirrim. The wrinkles faded and the cloudy blue eyes became clearer and as he looked at the woman, recognition returned to his eyes.

"I know your face." Théoden whispered and he touched the woman's cheek. "Éowyn, my dearest niece." Tears came to her eyes as a wide smile spread onto her face. Théoden's attention turned to the Wizard standing in his hall. "Gandalf?" the King questioned.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf told him.

Théoden stood from his throne and looked around at those in the hall. His people marvelling at his transformed appearance. "Dark have been my dreams of late. My strength and command failing me." He glanced down at his hands which were trembling.

"Perhaps your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword." Gandalf suggested.

Háma rushed forward and knelt with the King's sword in hand and offered it to Théoden hilt first. Théoden reached for it with trembling hands as those in his guard held their breath. He wrapped his fingers around it slowly and then drew the blade from it's scabbard, gazing upon the shiny steel.

"Command us!" Háma cried and a few more Rohirrim guards knelt before the King with bowed heads. Joy filling their hearts at the return of their beloved leader.

Théoden's eyes swept from his sword to land on Gríma who was still trembling with fear in the corner. He tried to scramble away, but was held fast by Gimli. Théoden pointed his sword at Gríma. "Take this lecherous worm to the gates and cast him out. He is to be banished from Rohan on pain of death

Gríma cried out as three Rohirrim guards rushed towards him and lifted him roughly from the ground and drug him out of the hall. Théoden's attention was then drawn to the four strangers that stood in his hall. He at looked the man, Dwarf, Elf, and woman that stood before him. Clad in grey Elven cloaks, with no weapons and looking very travel weary, and battered in the woman's case.

"Who here stands before Théoden?" The King asked of the strangers.

Gandalf took a step forward to address Théoden. "These are my companions, My Lord. They have passed through great perils to come to your hall and never has a King received such guests as you do now." The Wizard motioned towards Aragorn, "Here stands before you is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Heir of Isildur and the Throne of Gondor. With him is Authiel Dúnadan, Ranger of the North, the Guardian of Isildur's bloodline. Here is Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood and Gimli, son of Glóin, of the royal bloodline Dáin Ironfoot." The four companions bowed to King Théoden.

The King's eyes looked over the faces of the guests before him with astonished eyes. "Never in my days have I seen such a group of travelers. Strange it is to me that Elf and Dwarf share in friendship. Stranger still is to see a woman among them, who looks to be deadly as she is beautiful." Authiel blushed slightly at this, even as Théoden walked down the steps to stand in front of Aragorn. "And then there is you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Rumor had reached my ears that Isildur's line endured, but I thought it just a passing murmur. Yet hear you stand and I am glad that I may call you a friend and ally in the days to come." Théoden clapped Aragorn on the shoulder. "Return these traveler's their weapons." He ordered his guards.

"That will not be necessary, My King." Gandalf spoke quickly and staying the guards movements. "Some of the weapons laid at your door were left reluctantly and need to be retrieved only by their owners."

"So be it." Théoden answered and nodded at the group before him. "Return with your weapons and I will have my niece, Éowyn, show you to a spare room. Then I want to hear the council that Gandalf brings and you shall all have food and drink." He looked to Authiel, "And you, My Lady, looked to be wounded. You shall be tended by our healers if you need aid and a bath if you so desire." Authiel inclined her head in thanks to the King.

"Thank you for your hospitality, My Lord." Aragorn spoke for his friends.

Théoden returned to his throne and Gandalf took a seat beside him. Aragorn and his friends left the hall to retrieve their weapons from outside the hall and their packs from their horses. Servants began bringing in a large wooden table and benches, and began placing wine, ale, water, and various meats, cheeses and bread on the table top. When the Fellowship returned, Aragorn handed Gandalf Glamdring, before allowing himself, Authiel, Gimli, and Legolas to be led through a side door by Éowyn.

"We have only one spare room that can be offered at this time." Éowyn explained to them as she opened a large wooden door and allowed the four companions to enter.

"It will suffice. I fear that we will not be staying long." Aragorn assured her with a grim smile.

The room was fairly plain. Carpets and skins covered the floor and a few tapestries were hanging on the walls showing the sigil of Rohan. Two wooden beds were placed on either side of the room with a wooden table in between. Multiple candles were placed on top of the small bedside table. In another corner was a round wooden table with two matching chairs and in the last corner was a large metal tub already filled with steaming water. A small stool sat beside it, piled with clean drying cloths.

"Cots could be found and brought to you if you wish it." Éowyn said, her eyes drifting over the companions to rest on Aragorn.

Aragorn sensed her eyes on him and he met her gaze with a solemn one before looking to his friends. They all shared a look, silently confirming that it wouldn't be necessary to trouble her with the task.

"That won't be necessary." he told her. "We have traveled far together and are quite close. It will do us no harm to share these beds."

"Very well." Éowyn said quietly and her eyes danced quickly between Aragorn and Authiel, and it seemed to the group that there was sadness in her eyes. She left the room and the companions placed their weapons on the beds.

Legolas and Gimli took one and Aragorn and Authiel the other. They removed their Elven cloaks, and Aragorn and Authiel their Ranger coats, and only kept small knives or daggers on their person as they had such. There was no need to be fully armed in this protected hall.

"Well, I'm famished." Gimli said through the rustling of cloaks and clinking of metal. "I have grown tired of lembas and look forward to some meat and ale."

"You are beginning to sound like a Hobbit." Authiel laughed at the Dwarf whose chest rumbled with laughter. She moved over to the tub of steaming water and let her fingers play in the warmth it offered. She tried to remember the last time she had a proper bath and the only answer her mind came up with was in Lothlorien.

Legolas opened the door and looked at his friends. "Come my friends. It seems that our dear Lady Ranger needs privacy as a hot bath calls to her and I believe Gimli's wish will granted. I for one have a taste for the wine that I saw being set out."

"They will both become Hobbits if we're not careful." Aragorn whispered to Authiel as he passed behind her and joined in their lighthearted banter. Authiel laughed at his words and turned her eyes to him as he paused in the doorway. "Take a bath, it will ease your sore muscles. Bring the bandages out to the hall when you're done and I'll bind your ribs once more." Authiel nodded at him and he smiled gently before closing the door and leaving her alone in the room.

Authiel moved back to the bed she was to share with Aragorn and removed her belt and dagger, setting them on the bed. Carefully, she removed her clothing so as not to disturb her fractured rib too much, then removed the linen bandages Aragorn has so expertly tied around her torso. Without a moment to waste, she stepped into the tub and relished in the hot water. She relaxed back into the water as the warmth seemed to penetrate her aching muscles and soothe them. The soreness she had felt the past days slowly ebbing away, even the throbbing of her rib seemed to lessen some. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back to rest against the edge of the tub, taking comfort in the water and this precious moment where she didn't have pressing business.

Some time later, Authiel found herself almost falling asleep and decided it was best to rejoin her friends. She quickly washed her hair, ridding it of the dirt and blood that had accumulated since the last time she had properly bathed. Once clean, she climbed out of the warm water and pulled out her pack. She found a clean forest green tunic and a pair of black leggings, and quickly donned them. She pulled on her boots, picked up the bandages she had been wearing earlier and headed out of the room.

When she entered the main hall she found that the atmosphere had changed drastically. The occupants that had been their earlier were gone. Théoden sat in his chair, head in hand in deep thought with Gandalf speaking quietly beside him. Éowyn was placing a blanket over the shoulders of a little girl, who sat next to a boy and both were eating some stew.

Éowyn spied her entrance and motioned to another table where her companions were seated. Authiel smiled at the sight of her friends. Gimli was merrily eating and drinking, Legolas had a goblet of what she assumed was wine in front of him. Aragorn was smoking his pipe with an empty plate in front of him and beside him was an untouched place setting, no doubt for her. Authiel quickly made her way over to her companions.

"Ah ha! She's emerged from the water!" Gimli said cheerily as Authiel took a seat beside Aragorn. "I thought you had drowned you were in there so long."

"Very unlikely, Gimli." Authiel smiled over at the Dwarf.

"The water helped your wounds?" Aragorn asked quietly.

Authiel turned her head to him and nodded her head. "Yes it did. My ribs feel much better, but this certainly helps more." She indicated the bandages that she held out to him.

Aragorn nodded his head to her and took the offered bandages while setting down his pipe. He had Authiel turn a little and, even though it wasn't entirely appropriate in the present company of the hall, she pulled up her shirt slightly so that Aragorn could tightly wind the bandages around her torso. Authiel winced every so often through his administrations, but it was not so bad as when he had first done this.

"Does the Lady require a healer?" the voice of Théoden questioned.

Authiel looked up at the King and smiled shaking her head. "Not at all, My Lord. I am in very capable hands." Théoden dipped his head in acknowledgment and turned his attention back to Gandalf.

"I'm glad you think so." Aragorn whispered quietly to his Ranger.

Authiel smiled and whispered back, "Well I was the one who taught you." The only reply she received was a huff from Aragorn as he continued to work. The woman suddenly felt eyes on her and she glanced in the direction it was coming from. She saw Éowyn watching her and Aragorn with a sad and surprised expression, but when Authiel caught her the White Lady quickly looked away. Authiel furrowed her brows for a moment at the woman, but then averted her gaze Aragorn when he indicated he was finished. Authiel nodded her thank and then turned to the plate of food before her as she ate and listened to the conversation in the room.

"This is but a small showing of the horrors Saruman will unleash onto Rohan." Gandalf said to the King. "The woman and children of your lands are the most vulnerable. He will destroy the Rohirrim if left unchecked. You must ride out and meet him. Draw him away from your small and defenseless villages. You must fight."

Théoden lifted his head from his hand and gave a heavy sigh. Aragorn stirred in his seat and in a calm voice spoke to the King. "I met your nephew on the plains with two thousand mounted men. Éomer is loyal to you. You but have to send word to him and he will return with his men to fight for their King."

Théoden jumped up from his chair quickly and began pacing in front of the steps. "Éomer cannot help us. He and his men are too far away by now. I know what you would ask of me Gandalf, but I can not let my people suffer any more death. I will not risk open war." The King declared.

Aragorn placed his tankard on the table and said in a serious and strong voice. "Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not."

Théoden turned and regarded the Ranger with defiant eyes. " When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

"Then what will the King decide?" Gandalf asked from his chair.

Théoden moved his eyes off of Aragorn and turned to the Wizard. He took a deep breath meeting Éowyn's fearful eyes for a moment before answering. "We will go to Helm's Deep. Prepare to depart in the morning if you decide to accompany us." He then walked out of the room searching for some of his men to relay his orders too. Gandalf growled from his seat upon the dais then stood and walked towards his companions.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their King" Gimli grumbled to the Wizard.

Aragorn spared a quick glance to Éowyn who was still in the room tending to the children and listening to their conversation. "Théoden is only doing what he thinks is right for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

Gandalf looked his friends over and told them the truth. "The Rohirrim are walking straight into a trap. Théoden thinks Helm's Deep will be their sanctuary, but it will be their tomb. There is no way out of that ravine." Gandalf looked towards Éowyn and tried to offer her a smile, but she had paled upon hearing his words. "Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." Gandalf cast his eyes upon Aragorn and gave him a serious look. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you" He took the Ranger by the shoulder. "The defences HAVE to hold."

Aragorn returned the Wizard's look with a determined and confidant one of his own. "They will hold." the Ranger stated, clasping the forearm of the Wizard.

Gandalf looked at him closely and nodded his head before releasing the man's shoulder. "I will go north immediately and search for Éomer and his men. Look for my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

"Should you not rest?" Authiel voiced her concern.

"I have walked this Earth for many lives of men with plenty of time for all my tasks. But now it seems that time is against me. I must make haste." Gandalf said.

"Go. We will look for your coming." Aragorn said rising from his seat to bid farewell to the Wizard.

Gandalf hastily made his way out of the hall and the companions looked at each other solemnly. This was to be their task. To aid the people of Rohan or die trying.

"Is it true what Gandalf spoke?" came a soft voice and they looked to see Éowyn approaching them slowly. "That we will die at Helm's Deep?"

Aragorn moved from where he stood to meet her, placing gentle hands on her shoulders. "It's a possibility, My Lady." he told her honestly and he saw fear and a coldness enter her eyes unlike any he had seen before. "But with the new dawn there is also a new hope. The men of this country will fight to protect all that they love. Fear not, we will prevail over this darkening storm." he released her shoulders when she offered a small smile at his optimistic words. He inclined his head to her and resumed his seat with his comrades, noticing that Authiel looked at him strangely.

Authiel had watched the exchange between them and couldn't shake the strange feeling that came into her gut. She couldn't quite explain it, but it seemed to her that she envied and was jealous of this woman she had only met a few hours beforehand. Éowyn seemed quite taken by Aragorn and vice versa even though their interactions were sparse, and Authiel knew that she should be happy that he had found someone, but she couldn't. Something in her heart and mind prevented it.

Not long afterwards, Éowyn took the two children from the room to settle them in for the night. Aragorn too rose after a time and looked at his three comrades. "I will retire now and perhaps have a quick bath if the water is still warm." He threw a small and teasing smile at Authiel. "I have thought much and am weary. I fear we will have a long road on horseback and know not when we can sleep in such a comfortable and safe place again. I suggest you all do the same soon. Especially you, Authiel."

Authiel glared at him with a hint of playfulness, all previous thoughts about him and Éowyn gone. "I think I can take care of myself, My Lord." Aragorn just shook his head and bid them goodnight before heading to the room they would all share.

Gimli followed in the Ranger's footsteps some time later, leaving Authiel and Legolas sitting alone in the hall by themselves. They each had a cup of wine and were silent in their own thoughts. When the fires began to die down, Legolas spoke.

"Aragorn is right, you should get your rest." he said in his fair voice.

"As should you." Authiel countered smiling over her goblet to the Elf.

"I am of the Elf-kind and have taken quite a bit of rest recently to last me for days." Legolas replied with a wry smile.

"And I am not?"

"You are only Half-Elf or do you need me to remind you?" Legolas teased her.

Authiel gave him a teasing frown. "Very well, I will give you the win this time around." Authiel downed the rest of her wine and stood from the table. "Goodnight." she said quietly as she passed by Legolas and made her way to the room.

Authiel quietly opened the door and stepped inside the dimly lit room, the only light coming from a candle that was burning on the table between the beds. Gimli was already sleeping heavily, his light snores drifting throughout the room. Aragorn was also fast asleep on his back closest to the wall, his hands folded lightly on top of his gently rising and falling chest. Authiel couldn't help but smile that he had thought about her coming in after him and made it so she wouldn't have to climb over his sleeping form. In the dim light she could make out his clean tunic and damp hair, and she was pleased that he had taken the opportunity to bathe. The man could go weeks without a bath and it never bothered him. SHe on the other hand couldn't stand it at times.

Authiel quickly and quietly removed her boots and sat them at the foot of the bed. She had found the clothes she had been wearing earlier, neatly folded on the table with her belt and dagger resting on top. She glanced back to Aragorn's sleeping form and smiled again at his act of kindness. Quietly she crept to the bed and pulled back the covers before slipping into bed beside the Ranger. He didn't move and she allowed herself a smile of victory, knowing the last time she had tried this he had woken instantly. She laid her head down on the pillow and shut her eyes enjoying the comfort of the mattress and pillow before drifting off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Morning came swiftly and the people of Rohan were busy packing up the things that they would need for the journey to Helm's Deep. Food provisions and clothing were loaded onto carts. Those that were unable to walk or ride were seated in the carts with their supplies. Women were gathering up their children and men collecting their armor and weapons. The entire city was buzzing with an urgency to arrive at their safe haven.

Authiel had woken up that morning alone in the room she had shared with her friends. She was disappointed in herself for not hearing the others leave the room, including Gimli's loud steps or that she had not felt Aragorn climb over her to get out of bed.

"I must be slipping." she whispered to herself as she sat up, "Or I am indeed getting as old as Aragorn teases me about."

Once seated on the bed with her legs hanging over the edge she lifted her shirt and prodded her side. Her ribs were still very tender to the touch, especially the fractured one, but it was an improvement from the past few days and she could still make out bruising that peeked out from the edges of the bandages. Authiel raised her hand to her cheek and felt the cut that was present. It seemed to be healing well, she noted, feeling the scab of dried blood and healing skin beneath her fingertips and she was certain the bruising was still present. A few more days and she would be as good as new. One of the things that she loved about her Elven blood was that she healed quickly, but not as quickly as full blooded Elves.

Authiel rose from the bed and went to where she had placed her belongings the night before. She slipped her feet into the leather boots and then proceeded with the task of putting on her tabard, belt, Ranger coat, Elven cloak, and then her various weapons. She could hear the commotion outside now and took note that her companions belongings were nowhere to be seen and knew that it would be best to have all of her gear with her and be ready to leave. Authiel exited the room and made her way towards the main hall while buckling her sword belt around her waist, adjusting the belt so that her sword and daggers were at her side and the small of her back.

The main hall was bustling with people pulling tapestries down and stowing them away in chests. Anything of value was locked up and placed in safer areas. The Rohirrim were taking no chances with the history of their people being destroyed while they were away at Helm's Deep.

Authiel recognized Hamá from Théoden's guard as he approached her with a goblet and a piece of bread in hand.

"Lady Authiel." he greeted as he came to stand in front of her and offered up the food and drink in his hands. Authiel inclined her head in thanks, returning the greeting and taking the offered items. "I was sent to find you. We will be leaving shortly and Lord Aragorn requested a horse for you. I am to lead you to the stables."

"That is very generous of the Rohirrim. Please lead the way." Authiel replied with a smile and followed him. She quickly downed the water, passing the empty goblet to a nearby servant and ate the bread as they walked down the steps and towards the stables.

When the two entered the stables, Authiel's eyes were drawn immediately to Aragorn as he tried to handle a wild looking horse by speaking Elvish and lightly touching the beast's head.

"He was my cousin's horse. His name is Brego." Éowyn's voice drifted through the air and Authiel saw the White Lady of Rohan carefully approach Aragorn and Brego. Éowyn's eyes looking from the horse then landing on the Ranger with wonder in her eyes.

"Brego?" came Aragorn's deep voice as he looked into Éowyn's eyes then back to the horse and spoke softly. "_Ðin nama is cynglic._" (Your name is kingly.) Aragorn continued to speak to the horse softly as he gently scratched his snout to keep the horse calm. "_Man le trasta, Brego? Man cenich?_"(What troubles you, Brego? What did you see?) Éowyn continued to look at Aragorn fondly as she stepped closer and Authiel felt that jealous and envious feeling come to her heart again.

"You speak as if you were an Elf. I did not look for such a skill in a Ranger from the North." Éowyn's soft voice stated as Aragorn met her eyes.

Aragorn considered her for a moment and then smiled gently. "I was raised in Rivendell." He paused then added. "For a time at least."

"And the Elf woman that is with you? She has taught you much?" Éowyn asked him.

Aragorn nodded his head. "Indeed she has. We have been friends for a very long time." Éowyn nodded her head at this information. Aragorn reached down and placed one of Éowyn's hands on Brego's bridle. "Turn him free. He's seen enough of war." Then he moved to pick up a saddle and continue to the stall that housed Hasufel.

"Lady Authiel?" Hamá's voice cut through her mind and she turned her attention back to the man of Rohan. His brows were furrowed in a bit of confusion, but he didn't ask her any questions. "This way."

Authiel followed him to a stall that housed a large dark brown colt. The great beast turned it's head towards her when she approached and seemed to be looking at the Half-Elf as if sizing her up. Trying to determine if she would be worthy enough to allow himself to bear her.

"I warned King Théoden that he may be too much of a strong horse for a Lady, but I was assured that your horsemanship was excellent by Lord Aragorn and that you could handle him." Hamá told her as she put her hands on the stall and the colt snorted at her. "His name is Rochallor."

Authiel turned her head towards Hamá and smiled. "A strong name for a strong looking horse." she looked back towards the horse who was still eyeing her. "Named after High King Fingolfin's own horse."

"You know the history behind this name?" Hamá asked and she could tell that he was not aware of the story behind it.

Authiel turned a gentle smile to him. "Indeed I do. Fingolfin was the Second High King of Ñoldor in Beleriand. He rode to the gates of Angband on his horse called Rochallor and challenged Morgoth to single combat."

"Was he victorious?" Hamá asked, almost as eager to know the ending of the story as a child would be before being tucked into bed.

"No, he was not." Authiel told him. "He was beaten down three times, but rose after each assault. He wounded Morgoth seven times, but an Elf is no match for a Valar and Fingolfin eventually fell in that battle. He lacerated Morgoth's heel who walked thereafter with a limp and was forever in pain."

"I see. I was hoping for a different ending." Hamá told Authiel and she returned her eyes back to the horse and reached out to gently stroke his snout.

The horse snorted at her and pulled it's head away from her hand. Authiel determined, however, placed her hand on the colt's neck. "_Calm yourself._" she whispered in Elvish. "_I am your friend and will not harm you. Together we will ride into battle and challenge the darkness much like Fingolfin and Rochallor did. For you have a strong and legendary name that you must live up to._" The horse upon hearing her words dropped his head back down to let her stroke him and the colt came to terms with her.

Authiel turned to Hamá, "He will be a strong and courageous mount. I thank you for entrusting him to my care."

"You're welcome, My Lady." Hamá responded. "Let us hope that you, as well as all of the Rohirrim, will have a better outcome than Fingolfin did."

"We can only hope." Authiel replied and opened the wooden gate and stepped into the stall to put Rochallor's saddle and bridle on.

Authiel vaguely heard Hamá walk away, but then she sensed another presence take his place. She peered over the back of Rochallor to see Aragorn leaning up against the stall doors with a smile on his face. His horse, Hasufel, stood by his side with his reins in the Ranger's hands.

"I hear you're telling stories again?" Aragorn stated with a smile. "About Fingolfin?"

Authiel resumed her work on Rochallor's saddle as she answered Aragorn. "He gave me an inquisitive look when I mentioned the history behind this fine horse's name." She finished adjusting the stirrups and Aragorn opened the stall door for her.

A mischievous smirk came over Aragorn's face. "Would you ride to the Black Gate on Rochallor and challenge Sauron to single combat?"

Authiel scoffed at the Ranger. "If it has to come to that, I will." She smirked at Aragorn as she walked her horse out of the stall and the two fell in step with one another as they exited the stables. "At least I would be a more formidable opponent than you, My Lord."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Perhaps." Authiel smiled at him and climbed up onto the back of her horse when they were outside, Aragorn followed suit.

"We will have to put it to the test one day." Aragorn told her.

Authiel laughed lightly. "Do I need to remind you about that time on the road to Bree once again?" She alluded to a time years back when Aragorn was a young and brash man and had challenged her to a sword fight in their travels. The Heir of Isildur had promptly found himself on his backside with her sword at his throat in a matter of seconds. Aragorn quickly shut his mouth and said no more on the matter. "That's what I thought."

As they walked their horses towards the main column of civilians that were making their way out of Edoras, one of Théoden's guards approached the two Rangers. Gamling was his name.

"My Lord, My Lady." he said addressing the two. "Théoden has requested that you two ride at the head of the column with him. Your companions will join you as soon as I find them."

The two Rangers nodded in understanding and Gamling took off looking for Legolas and Gimli. Authiel and Aragorn made their way to Théoden, trotting past the citizens of Edoras as they did so. Théoden hailed them when they approached and the two pulled their horses up on either side of him. Legolas and Gimli joined soon after.

Authiel was surprised to see Éowyn riding with them at the head of the column. She was behind Théoden, but ahead of everyone else leaving Edoras. Authiel nodded to her in approval that there was another woman in this world that wanted to be an equal to any man. Weather it be a King or not. Éowyn gave her a hesitant smile back.

Hours passed by slowly, but the refugees were making good progress. Helm's Deep was a decent distance from Edoras, but with their pace it would take roughly a day and a half, maybe two, to reach the fortress.

Presently, those that had ridden at the head of the column were now scattered within. Legolas had disappeared from sight and was up ahead scouting the area on foot. This left Gimli to attend their horse, which he was perched upon with Éowyn walking beside him, reins in hand, as they spoke of Dwarven women. Only a few paces behind the two rode Aragorn and Théoden side by side, speaking to one another. Aragorn had remounted his horse after walking with Éowyn for a time. Not far away from Aragorn and the King was Authiel walking beside her colt. Perched on the back of the horse was a little six year old girl by the name of Edith that had been having trouble keeping up with her Mother and father. The Half-Elf had spied her amongst the people and quickly gave up her mount for the girl, promising to return her safely to her parents. Edith was chatting happily about anything and everything to Authiel who spoke to her with a bright smile. Aragorn would glance back to his Ranger every so often and smile warmly at her interacting with the small child.

"What is that little man called again?" Edith questioned Authiel.

"He's a Dwarf and his name is Gimli." Authiel replied with a smile.

"I like him! He's so adorable!" Edith beamed at her.

The contagious smile passed to Authiel. "I'm not so sure he would take kindly to being called adorable. He's a fierce fighter and very proud of that fact." Authiel laughed lightly.

The two were distracted when they heard Éowyn laugh gaily to something that Gimli had said then the horse the Dwarf was on reared up, galloping out of Éowyn's grasp and Gimli fell off with a loud thump. Éowyn rushed forward to help the Dwarf off the ground, all the while laughing as Gimli tried to brush it off as intentional. The White Lady of Rohan looked back towards Aragorn and Théoden with a smile, her eyes resting on the dark Ranger as her smile faded slowly.

"Will Gimli be alright, Authiel?" Edith asked her, worry etched on her young face.

Authiel tore her eyes from where Éowyn was gazing upon Aragorn and looked at the girl with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure he will be. Dwarves are very difficult to harm. A little tumble off a horse will do nothing but wound his pride."

"Oh that's good. I would have been very sad if he was hurt." Edith explained.

"I would have been as well." Authiel replied turning her attention back to those in front of her as the girl began chatting again. The Ranger's mind focused on the quiet conversation that Aragorn and Théoden were having instead of the girl who was amusing herself.

"My niece has not smiled or laughed in a very long time. It gladdens my heart to see her happy, even if it only be brief." The King told his companion. Aragorn merely glanced at Théoden showing him that he had his attention, before looking back towards Éowyn. "Her father was brought back dead, cut down by Orcs, when she was but a girl. She watched her mother succumb to grief and she was left alone. Her brother was fulfilling his duty with the men and she was left to tend to her King. Her own blood, who should have treated her as his own daughter." Théoden explained bitterly to Aragorn.

"Éowyn is a strong woman." Aragorn offered Théoden what comfort he could. "I'm sure she knows the love that you bear for her. I believe with you no longer under Saruman's control is the reason that she is happy once more."

"No." Théoden told the Ranger. "Someone else has brought her happiness." The King looked at the Ranger with a knowing look. Aragorn met his eyes, but said nothing on the matter.

The King suddenly called for a break, pulling up his reins and dismounting his horse, Aragorn following suit. Authiel sought out Edith's parents, promising to return and retrieve her once they began their journey again. Authiel then found Aragorn sometime later, sitting on the ground with his horse behind him. The man was in silence, cleaning and sharpening his sword. He looked up at Authiel's approach and smiled at her as she gingerly took a seat beside him, her hand pressed to her injured side, and pulled her own sword out to sharpen. Gimli and Legolas were off on their own. The Elf could be spotted walking on the outskirts of the encampment, his sight an aid if the enemy drew near. Gimli had become a favorite of the children and he enjoyed playing with them as they chased him around the camp.

"How are your ribs?" Aragorn broke the silence.

"Painful, but slightly better." Authiel answered him. "The binding is holding well and walking is less painful than riding."

"Yes, I saw the girl that you gave up your horse for. That was very kind." Aragorn looked over at Authiel and smiled. "You're good with children and that little girl has taken a great liking to you."

The Half-Elf looked at the man next to her, seeing the smile on his face. "I have had a lot of experience dealing with children." A teasing look came over Authiel's face, "And you were by far the worst of them."

Aragorn faked hurt. "I don't seem to recall giving you any trouble."

Authiel scoffed and looked back down to the new project she was working on, attaching her old hunting knife to the scabbard of her sword. "I seem to recall you giving me a great deal of trouble. Hiding my weapons and setting up traps for me. I lost count of how many pails of water fell on my head when I opened a door."

Aragorn chuckled beside, "Ah, my memory seems to have been jogged. I do remember now." Authiel glared playfully at him and continued her work.

As the two sat working on their swords Éowyn approached to stand in front of the Rangers. She held a cast iron pot by the handle and a small stack of wooden bowls in the other. There was a small and embarrassed smile on her face.

"I made a stew." she informed them gesturing to the pot. "It isn't much, but it's hot." The Rangers nodding in acceptance as she filled one bowl handing it to Aragorn and then passed another to Authiel. She gave them both spoons and stood eagerly as they each took a small mouthful.

Authiel couldn't bear to meet the woman's eyes and say that it was good when she knew her face would betray the fact that the stew was horrible, but Aragorn saved her.

"It's good." He managed to get out in a kind voice.

"Really?" Éowyn said in a relieved voice. Authiel glanced at him out of the corner of the eye as Aragorn nodded to the White Lady.

Éowyn turned to leave and Aragorn looked down disgusted at the soup then started to pour it out behind him. Éowyn turned back around suddenly, causing Aragorn to quickly bring the bowl back around in front of himself, effectively spilling the hot liquid on his legs. Authiel choked back a snicker as the other Ranger glared at her.

"My uncle told me something strange about the two of you." Éowyn said, not having noticed what Aragorn had done. "He said that you rode to war with my grandfather, Thengel, under the names Thorongil and Randír. Authiel I could understand, since she has Elven blood. But you?" she looked to Aragorn. "He must have been mistaken."

Aragorn met Éowyn's curious eyes. "King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time."

Éowyn gave him a disbelieving look as she knelt down a little to better look at his face. "Forgive me, but then you must be at least 60. Though you don't look it."

Aragorn smiled softly shaking his head then glanced at Authiel who was smirking at him.

"Seventy?" Éowyn tried guessing again and Aragorn shook his head once more, embarrassment now showing on his face.

Authiel chuckled at her fellow Ranger, taking delight in his embarrassment. "Keep going, Éowyn. You're going to be quite surprised."

Éowyn eyes widened as she looked at Authiel then back at Aragorn. "You are surely not eighty?!"

Aragorn threw a playful glare at Authiel who had a smug look on her face then back at Éowyn. "I just turned Eighty-eight." he admitted. "But I'm not nearly as old as Authiel."

Authiel glared at him for a moment, but Éowyn's eyes held astonishment as she looked at Aragorn in a different light as she realized his ancestry. "You are one of the Dúnedain. A descendant of Númenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend."

Aragorn's expression changed to one of sadness. "There are a few of us left that journey through Middle-Earth. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago, but we still fight on." At his words Authiel felt the sadness that had come over Aragorn come over her as well.

Sensing that she brought up some sorrowful memories of a dark time, Éowyn quickly stood. "I'm sorry." she apologized quickly. "Please, eat!" She turned around and left the two Rangers to finish their meal or set it aside on the ground once she was gone.

"She likes you." Authiel said suddenly, her heart aching strangely at such a proclamation.

"I know." came Aragorn's quiet reply.

Authiel looked at him, his head cast down as he continued to work on his sword. Authiel, afraid of the answer, asked tentatively. "And you do not? She seems to be a fine woman; a Shieldmaiden of Rohan. She would make any man happy."

Aragorn paused in his task and met her eyes briefly. "No, I do not." Aragorn's eyes scanned the camp until they fell on Éowyn weaving amongst the Rohirrim offering aid where she could. "I wish her joy and happiness, but I am not the one that can give it to her."

Authiel continued to look at him as he returned his gaze back to his weapon. She would not deny that she was pleased with his answer, but there was something that was bugging her and her curiosity got the better of her.

"Why is that? Are you not worthy enough?" Authiel pressed him. Aragorn remained silent for a time and it seemed that Authiel would not receive an answer to her question.

"No." finally came his reply.

Authiel waited for him to elaborate, but he remained quiet working away on his sword and sheath. She studied his face trying to figure out his quietness then it dawned on her.

"There is another." she stated, realization on her face. The Ranger looked up at her. "You have feelings for another, don't you?" Aragorn didn't have to answer, it was written in his eyes.

Despite the strange feeling of hurt that Authiel felt in her heart, she smiled and touched him on the shoulder. "I am happy that you have have found someone to love. She is a very lucky woman and it gladdens me that we could see your heir soon." Aragorn gave her a small smile, but Authiel could see trouble and worry etched in his eyes. "Who is she?" the Half-Elf asked the quiet Ranger.

Aragorn glanced over to Authiel briefly before answering. "She's of the Dúnedain, but I have yet to speak my heart to her." He said cryptically.

Authiel was happy that he had found a Dúnedain woman to give his heart too, even though this woman didn't know it yet. Authiel tried to rack her brain thinking of all the available women in their villages that could have caught Aragorn's eye. She pressed him for more information, but he would not give up anything more. Instead they resumed their silence and when Théoden called to continue the march, they mounted their horses and continued on.

The two Rangers did not speak to one another for the rest of the day. Aragorn remained in the company of Théoden and Authiel in the company of either Legolas or Edith and her parents. Not even when the call went around to stop and camp for the night did they exchange conversation. There were glances from across the encampment, but nothing more. Just knowing that the other was there and safe was enough for them at the moment.

As dawn broke the refugees filled their stomachs with what breakfast they could muster and then the march was on yet again. If they kept a good pace they would arrive at Helm's Deep by mid-afternoon.

Authiel was once again leading her horse with Edith perched on top. Her parents Hilda and Dunstan walked beside her conversing lightly about her travels. Hilda was a seamstress and Dunstan was a farmer; they were young and Edith was their only child thus far. Authiel spoke of her travels and adventures which interested them as neither had traveled far from Edoras nor did they really have the means or desire to do so. But stories from travelers entertained them as they were able to learn more about the world through their tales.

As they walked their conversation came to an abrupt halt as a yell tore through the surrounding hills. Authiel's eyes immediately shot to Aragorn, the Ranger was handing his reins over to Éowyn and took off running up a hill to get a view. Authiel faintly heard Legolas' voice say "A scout!" before Aragorn turned on his heel and quickly ran back down the hill.

Théoden rode to meet him. "What is it? What did the Elf see?" the King demanded.

"Wargs!" Aragorn yelled, "We're under attack!" Cries and panic erupted from the villagers as soon as the words left the Ranger's mouth. "Get them out of here!" Aragorn yelled once more as he ran to mount his horse.

"All riders to the head of the column!" came Théoden's order.

Authiel reached up and gently pulled Edith from the back of Rochallor's. She gave the the girl over to her parents who had fear in their eyes. "Stay together and protect one another." Authiel ordered and quickly leapt onto her horse's back.

"Make for the lower ground!" came Éowyn's commands.

"Authiel!" Edith's voice grabbed the Half-Elf's attention and she looked to see tears welling up in the little girl's eyes. "Be careful!" Authiel smiled at her and nodded her head before kicking off into a gallop after her friends and the King of Rohan, while the villagers went in the other direction.

The Rohirrim and their allies galloped up the hill and when they came to the crest they could see Orcs mounted on great hairy beasts.

"CHARGE!" ripped through the air from Théoden as he drew his sword. Those around him following suit with battle cries of their own and then the Rohirrim and Warg-riders crashed head on into one another.

The battle was bloody and brutal. Screams of men and cries of Orcs tore through the air as they died. The harsh growls of the Wargs and the screams of horses as the dark beasts bit into the noble steeds rung through the hills. Twangs of bows and the clash of metal on metal sounded as spears flew through the air. Every man and Orc fighting to their last breath. The Rohirrim trying to look out for their own while the Orcs could care less if their comrades died.

Gimli had jumped off the horse he shared with Legolas early in the battle. Favoring to fight from the ground as opposed to horseback. When he ran into trouble Legolas shot down a Warg and Aragorn threw a spear at another. The Dwarf was holding his own from the ground on his stout legs.

Legolas made it a mission to send arrows through the air to any Orc or Warg that dared to come close to his friends. His Elven speed and excellent horsemanship helping him evade any blows or attacks that came in his direction.

Aragorn was faring well on horseback. Decapitating Warg-riders as he rode past them. He was eventually knocked off his horse and took to fighting Orcs whose mounts had been killed and the occasional riderless Warg that charged him. All meeting their death at the end of Andúril.

Authiel was still mounted on Rochallor and had killed her fair share of Orcs and offered aid to her comrades when needed. She charged her horse forward to trample an Orc that was sneaking up on Aragorn, while he was engaged with another enemy. The Ranger threw her a grateful smile when she turned and caught his eye before joining the fray once more.

In an instant, Authiel was tackled off her horse by an Orc that leapt from his Warg. The foul creature's knife cutting into her left forearm as the two fell to the ground. Authiel cried out as she rolled on the ground, her still injured ribs screaming at her to stop her activities, but she jumped back to her feet and immediately blocked a swing from the offending Orc. A few parries later and she drove her sword through the creature's throat before engaging another Orc who rushed towards her.

Authiel easily cut down that Orc and then glanced around with her sword brandished looking for the next opponent, but seeing the battle die down she knew there would not be another. She lifted her left hand to her brow and wiped away the sweat that had developed there, frowning when she saw her hand covered in her own blood. She was flooded with anger at herself for letting that foul Orc close enough to knock her off Rochallor and give her a gash on the forearm.

Authiel quickly inspected the injury, verifying there were no foreign substances in the wound. Once satisfied that there were no poisons she glanced around the field of battle once more. She noted all the dead Wargs and Orcs, a few of the Rohirrim men were scattered amongst across ground and she closed her eyes offering up a small pray for their souls.

"Aragorn?!" she heard Legolas yell and Authiel's head snapped up as fear grew in her heart at the Elf's desperate tone. She saw Legolas with Gimli as their eyes were searching for their missing comrade. The Elf made eye contact with her and she saw him give her the once over, making sure she was alright, and then returned to looking around the field.

Authiel's heart began to plummet to the pit of her stomach as she quickly turned in circles looking for her commander. She had lost track of Aragorn after she had trampled the Orc behind him. And as she turned and his dark figure was nowhere to be seen, panic began to set in. Authiel quickly made her way around the field scanning the face of every man she passed, whether he be standing or lying dead on the field.

"Oh Valar, where is he? Where is he?" She was whispering to herself frantically. She glanced up and saw Legolas kneel next to an Orc that seemed to be alive and quickly ran off in his direction.

"... he's dead." Authiel heard the Orc rasp out when she was close enough. Gimli held his axe to the creature's throat and Legolas was glaring at the thing as it spoke. "... took a little tumble off the cliff..." it choked out.

Fear.

Despair.

Failure.

Grief.

All of those emotions crashed into Authiel at that moment. She felt it seep into her body, mind, and heart. If Aragorn was dead, she failed. Everything was over. One thousand years of watching men that she had cared for was for nothing. The death, the pain, the sadness. It was all for nothing. She failed Arahael, but mostly she failed Arathorn and Aragorn. Her best friend was dead and now so was his son.

"You lie!" Legolas ground out as he grabbed the Orc violently by the shoulders, but the thing just laughed as black blood filled it's mouth and died.

Legolas glanced down into the creature's hand and pulled something out. The Elf closed his hand around the item and squeezed his eyes shut. He knew it was Aragorn's and now knew the Orc spoke the truth. Legolas turned to Authiel who was watching him with tears making their way to her eyes.

"Authiel" Legolas spoke quietly. He reached out for her hand and placed something into her palm before walking to the edge of the cliff.

Authiel swallowed hard before she looked down at her hand and opened it to show a thin silver chain with a pale blue stone pendant. The star of Elendil lightly engraved on the stone and inlaid with silver to make it shine.

"No!" she whispered to herself and the tears finally pushed through and ran down her cheeks. It was Aragorn's necklace. The one his mother gave him the last time they saw one another in Rivendell before she passed from the world.

"No..." she said again while shaking her head, not wanting to believe he was gone.

Authiel looked to where Legolas and Gimli now stood at the cliff's edge. She sprinted to them and looked over the cliff. All she saw was a rushing river and banks made of dirt, pebbles and scarce bushes. She searched every inch of the area with her eyes and found no signs of her fellow Ranger.

Authiel fell to her knees in despair as her legs gave out from under her. The hand clasping the pendant came to rest over her heart. "Aragorn." She whispered to herself. "I've failed you. I'm sorry."


	22. Chapter 22

Tears flowed freely over Authiel's cheeks as she became hysterical. "Arahael, I couldn't keep my promise. Forgive me." She closed her eyes and bowed her head as her emotions went into overdrive; the grief twisting her stomach so horribly it felt as though she was going to be ill. The pain from her injured ribs doing nothing to help the sick feeling. Her heart pounding hard in her chest threatening to break through and her hands and body began to shake.

Vaguely, Authiel heard Théoden come up to where she knelt next to her friends and speak some words, but she couldn't recall what he said. She only acknowledged the other's presence when Gimli placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before walking off and when Legolas kneeled beside her.

"Authiel" he gently addressed her and Authiel turned her tear stained face to the Elf. "_Come. We must go. There is nothing that can be done._" he told her in Elvish, but she could see the sorrow written in his eyes, after all Aragorn was a dear friend to him as well.

"_I failed Legolas._" She admitted to him with a shaky breath, he furrowed his brows at her. "_I failed him._ Aragorn. Arathorn. _All those in their bloodline. I failed them all. I promised them I would see a King return to Gondor. I told them I would protect the bloodline and that I would do anything to make sure it endured. That should have been me that went over the cliff this day. Not_ Aragorn. _What am I to do? My people are lost. We shall fall into despair. Darkness grows and the one that had the power to challenge it is now gone._" She was in hysterics now as tears still made their way down her cheeks. "_I've lost the one that I've held most dear_" she whispered lowering her head.

As those words left her lips it was then she realized just how dear Aragon was to her. He wasn't just the man that she had watched grow from the small babe that she held in her arms years ago. He wasn't just her commander, Chieftain or King. He wasn't just her best friend. He was the one whom she loved. Not just the love that one shares for a close friend, but the love that was for the one that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. The kind where you couldn't find the will to go on if they were parted from you. To grow together, have children, and enjoy the long years of your life with until they were no more. These past weeks she had buried her feelings, not willing to acknowledge the truth. The intense looks in their eyes as they spoke to one another. The burning sensation she would feel after a light touch from him. It all made sense now. The realization crashing into her at full force.

How could she had been so blind?

Authiel loved Aragorn.

"_I loved him._" Authiel's Elvish whisper escaped her lips as a fresh wave of tears fell from her eyes. Finally admitting the truth to herself and making her heart and stomach twist once more.

"_I know._" Legolas whispered to her as he brought the woman into his arms and she cried into his shoulder. "_I've known for quite some time. I have seen the way the two of you have interacted and it was as clear as day._" he paused. "_I am so very sorry, my dear friend. I know this is a heavy blow to your heart._" He leaned back and placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head so their eyes could meet. "_But you must remain strong and find your courage. I will not let you succumb to death from grief. You must think of what_ Aragorn _would wish of you. He would want you to fight. To do everything that you could to protect the lands against evil._ Isildur's_ line may be gone, but the Dúnedain are still strong. They will need someone like you to help them and protect them once this all over. You will have to lead your people into battle and to victory._ Aragorn _named you his Second in Command for a reason. There are still those around us that need help and he knew that you would be able to aid them._" He stood up and brought her with him. "_So do this, for_ Aragorn." Legolas tried to encourage her, then he took her left wrist and moved the bloodied and torn fabric of her tunic to show the bracelet that Galadriel had given her. "_Remember what the Lady of Lothlorien spoke to you._"

Authiel's eyes landed on the bracelet, reading her parents name and the inscription, '_Daughter of the Dúnedain_.' The words Lady Galadriel spoke ran through her mind. 'May it remind you of who you are and where you came from in times of darkness. May it help you find your courage when you need it most.'

Courage.

That's what Authiel needed to find within herself.

The courage to go on.

Authiel looked at the Elf before her and knew that he spoke the truth. As much as she loved Aragorn and felt like a failure, there were still others that would need her in the times to come. Her people needed her. With a sigh and tears still running down her face, she nodded her head at Legolas. Authiel cast one final glance over the cliff and down towards the river before allowing Legolas to lead them back to their horses.

Before mounting Rochallor she placed Aragorn's necklace in one of the pouches on her belt for safe keeping. She knew not what she would do with it at the moment, as more pressing matters were at hand. She nodded once at Legolas as he and Gimli turned to look at her with pity and they joined the rest of the horsemen on the way to Helm's Deep.

'Yes.' Authiel thought to herself as she rode with the men of the horse plains. 'These people will need my help before these days are over.' Though should could not think this without sorrow knowing that Aragorn would not be by her side.

She glanced behind her to look at the cliff that he had fallen over. '_Namarie, meld mellon nin._" (Farewell, my dear friend.) Authiel whispered closing her eyes and bowing her head. She brought her hand to her heart one last time before turning back in her saddle.

The Rohirrim rode as hard as they could. All were tired from the battle, but that did not slow them down. The prospect of getting to the fortress where they could be safe was too enticing and they had injured men that needed tending too.

Before long, the weary riders came over a hill and were able to lay their eyes on the fortress of Helm's Deep. It was built into the hard stone of a mountain. A wall encompassed a large keep, the Deeping Wall as it was known and a long stone causeway led up to the main gates which led to a secondary entrance, the Hornburg. A tall stone tower was behind this where the main keep was situated and a makeshift throne was set up here.

When the riders passed under the arch they made their way to the main keep and dismounted in the courtyard. They were greeted by the women and children that had went ahead of them with Éowyn. They aided in helping the injured men off the horses and taking them where their wounds could be looked after.

Éowyn ran out of the stone hall and looked amongst the riders looking for her uncle and friends. She made her way to Théoden and spoke to him. "You have not all returned. Where are the others?"

Théoden looked around and then back at his niece. "They will not be returning. Our people are safe, but the cost was high." was all he said before turning and helping an injured man off of a horse.

"And Lord Aragorn?" she questioned as she continued to look around for the dark Ranger and not seeing him.

Authiel looked over at the Lady when she heard the name and could see the fear written on Éowyn's face. The White Lady of Rohan looked at the Dúnedain woman and with just the one glance between them it was confirmed that he was one of those that paid the price for Rohan's people.

"Authiel." Gimli distracted her from Éowyn and she looked down at the Dwarf. "Come. Let's get you patched up and a drink as well."

Authiel allowed herself to be led away by Legolas and Gimli, and Éowyn joined them quickly and led them inside. Authiel followed them up into the keep and into the makeshift throne room. They passed many refugees along the way. Women, children, the old, and injured. They were standing or seated along the stone walkways of the fort. Edith was among them with her parents and having spied Authiel had rushed over to her and embraced her new friend, happy that she had survived. Authiel was barely able to speak to the girl as she was still overcome with grief, but she said a few words and then continued on her way behind her friends.

'So many people.' Authiel thought to herself. 'So many have come seeking protection. I only pray that we can hold off the storm that is coming.' She moved her gaze from the refugees and to the hall that she was about to enter.

The ceilings were high and long tapestries hung down from the ceilings and walls. An image of the white horse of Rohan on a background of green was proudly displayed on the cloth. Men were moving about arranging items that were brought from Edoras. Maps and other instruments of war preparation were being spread out among one of the long wooden tables. Another long table was on the other side of the hall. A few men sat at that one, eating and drinking.

The three companions followed Éowyn to a small table in the back of the hall and she bid them to be seated. "Food and drink will be brought to you shortly." She addressed the weary companions. By the sound of her voice, grief was heavily laced in it, but she tried to remain strong in front of the three fighters before her. "Are any of you injured? I can bring supplies to mend your wounds."

Gimli spoke for them. "Neither myself or the Elf here have suffered anything more serious than some scrapes and bruises, but Authiel needs a gash looked after on her forearm. If that can be managed?"

"Of course it can. I shall return in a moment." Éowyn replied before walking off.

Food and drink was brought to them quickly and the three sat in silence as they ate, except Authiel who could not trust her stomach to hold anything down. They did not speak as the grief of Aragorn's passing was still far too near and weighed heavy on their hearts.

They were brought out of their silent grief as Éowyn approached once more. She was carrying a small basin of water, cloth, needle, thread, and some rolls of linen bandages. She set the items on the table and took a seat next to Authiel. The Ranger adjusted her position so that Éowyn had easier access to her left arm.

Neither spoke to one another as Éowyn gently rolled back the sleeve of Authiel's tunic. She gently began cleaning the angry looking gash with the cloth and the water in the basin quickly turned a dark shade of red. Once cleaned she inspected the wound, determining if it needed any stitches.

"I would like to put a few stitches in so that it doesn't tear anymore." Éowyn stated and Authiel nodded her head granting permission.

Éowyn quickly unrolled some thread and began placing stitches in the wound. Authiel winced every so often when the prick of the needle entered her skin. When Éowyn was finished Authiel found she had eight small stitches. The wound was wrapped quickly and gently, before Éowyn began cleaning up the medical supplies.

"Thank you." Authiel whispered as she rolled her sleeve back down. Éowyn looked at the Ranger and nodded to her with a smile that did not quite reach her sad eyes. She gathered up her things and left to tend to the next wounded person.

The next few days, Authiel, Legolas, and Gimli helped Théoden with organizing the men, fortifying the fortress and offering counsel about battle plans and means of escape.

Authiel did anything that she could so that she could keep her thoughts from drifting to Aragorn, but at night she would let the tears flow. Her mind could not stay away from the Ranger. She had guilt on her conscience, not from failing her friend now, but for not looking for Aragorn's body and giving him the proper burial he deserved. She had been so overcome with grief at the moment that it hadn't even come to her mind. It was too late now. Rohan needed her help and she knew Aragorn would forgive her.

On one particular morning, Théoden called Authiel to him to look over some maps. Her knowledge of the lands was a great benefit to him. The two were in the throne room standing next to a wooden table with maps spread all over. A few of Théoden's captains also stood with them, each assessing on what to do next.

"I want all our forces behind the wall. The women and children should be sent to the caves." Théoden explained to those present. "I want watches doubled on the surrounding area"

Authiel pointed to Isengard, north of Helm's Deep, on the map in front of her. "If Saruman does decide to attack us, he'll go through the Gap of Rohan and march straight down on us. He'll want to crush us quickly before moving on to the next target" Authiel declared, her fingers tracing the road from Isengard to Helm's Deep, but her eyes drifting to where Gondor was on the map, fearing that would be the next target. "If such a thing occurs is there a way to escape this fortress? We will have our backs up against the wall if not."

"There is a path that leads through caves. It's a small one, but it would be our only means of escape." Answered Gamling.

"What then?" Théoden stated. "Am I to have my people attacked upon the road? We will be massacred."

Authiel looked the map over again, trying to determine if there was a way of safe passage. She began reaching way back in her memory, trying to find a path she had used before.

'There has to be a way.' She thought to herself. 'There just ha-' Her train of thought was interrupted when the doors to hall were thrown open. Herself, as well as the other men around looked up in surprise and Authiel's eyes widened.

There in the doorway stood a man. His figure silhouetted by the bright light behind him. However, his features weren't completely blacked out. A worn and torn, dark leather coat adorned him, the left shoulder was torn at the seams and an angry red wound could be seen peeking through. Dirty breeches and muddy leather boots that had seen better days were upon his feet. Authiel looked past all of that and focused on nothing but the man's face. Dark hair hung limply about his shoulders. A cut on his lip, slightly hidden by a scraggly beard and mustache. The grey eyes that looked out of his face was what she was focused on. There was no mistaken those eyes.

Aragorn.

Beyond all hope, he was alive.

Authiel was frozen to the spot. Her eyes were wide and her heart was beating hard against her chest. She wanted to leap over the table and run to him. She wanted to hold him in her arms and never let go. She wanted to kiss, then hit him for scaring her to death, then kiss him again. As much as she wanted to do all of this, she remained unable to move from her position. It would not be appropriate given the other people in the room, let alone she knew Aragorn had feelings for another. Swallowing down this knowledge, she just stood there as a smile started to come onto her face. She couldn't resist a line from her song entering her mind. 'He goes and comes back alone. But always a hero comes home.'

Aragorn locked eyes with her and a smile of relief crossed his face when he saw her, seemingly unharmed, though his eyes paused on her bandaged forearm that her rolled up sleeves exposed. He gave her a slight nod of acknowledgement to which she responded in the same manner.

The men around her were also too stunned to move, but when Aragorn moved forward, Théoden gathered his wits and strode forward to clasp hands with the returned Ranger.

"Aragorn!" Théoden said happily. "My heart is glad to see you returned to us. We all feared the worst. Come, we shall have you taken care. Food and drink, and your wounds tended too." He said leading the man back towards the table where he was standing previously.

Aragorn stopped the King before he could continue. "There is no time. War is upon us." Aragorn told him.

"That we know." Théoden responded. "But we have time to finish our preparations. There will be no harm in getting you back to health."

"No." Aragorn's stern voice caused Théoden to turn and look the Ranger straight in the eyes. "We have until nightfall."

"Nightfall?" Théoden questioned. The King looked down at the floor trying to digest the information. He looked back at his Captains and the Half-Elf who stood with them. "What have you seen?" he asked turning back towards Aragorn.

"All of Isengard has been emptied. Saruman has ordered his army to march on Helm's Deep. I passed them on my journey here." Aragorn explained.

Théoden listened to him, but then turned and walked away a little. He crossed his arms, pondering the information. "How many?" came his eerily calm voice.

"10,000 strong at least. All Uruk-Hai." Aragorn spoke.

"10,000!" Théoden exclaimed turning to look at the man in disbelief.

Aragorn swallowed before continuing, his throat a little dry. "This army has but one purpose. To destroy the realms of Rohan and Gondor."

Théoden looked away once more, he sighed, his shoulders rising and falling as he did so. "Let them come!" he finally announced before walking out of the hall, his Captains quickly following after him.

Aragorn was left in the hall alone with only Authiel who still stood on the other side of the table. Her eyes were trained on him as he turned to look at her. Authiel picked up her cup of water and made her way around the table. When she stood in front of her Chieftain, she offered it to him. Aragorn accepted it with a grateful nod and brought it to his lips draining the contents and setting the cup on a nearby table.

"You're hurt." he stated and gently took her forearm in his hands.

"Nothing inhibiting I assure you." Authiel answered him and then her voice grew soft. "I cannot tell you how happy my heart is to see you alive, My Lord." She glanced down to the floor, trying to restrain herself from jumping into his arms. "I thought you were dead and my entire world caved in around me. I have never been so afraid like I was at that moment, Aragorn. I fell into despair." She looked up at him as tears started to come to her eyes. The emotions she had felt standing on top of that cliff were resurfacing. "I didn-" Authiel was cut off when Aragorn placed a finger on her lips to stop her from speaking.

"Ssshhh." Aragorn hushed her then brought her into his arms in an embrace and Authiel clung to him as if her life depended on it. "That is in the past now. I am alive and well, except a little road weary and a scrape or two. Never despair again, no matter what." He told her, letting his hand rub up and down her back in a soothing manner. "Besides, you have no idea how happy I am to see you. You have been on my mind, my entire journey here."

Authiel looked up at him and took a small step back. She looked into his eyes and could see the warmth and happiness that was held within those grey orbs. He was smiling at her softly and she couldn't help but return it. The she realized that he still held her in his arms and her heart started beating harder in her chest. The man she loved was holding her tenderly and she didn't know how to react. Was he feeling the same thing? Or was it just an embrace between friends?

Without either of them realizing it, their faces started to move closer to one another. Each glancing at the other's lips as the distance between them grew smaller.

Just as they were about to touch, Authiel pulled herself out of his arms and immediately missed the contact. As much as she wanted to kiss Aragorn and profess her love for him, she couldn't. 'It wouldn't be right' she thought to herself. 'You helped raise him since he was a baby. It's not proper. He cares for another, he said as much.' She mentally berated herself as she quickly glanced to his eyes.

To distract them from the almost kiss, Authiel reached into the at her belt and pulled out the silver chain necklace with the blue stone. "Legolas found this after the battle with the Wargs. I've been keeping it safe not knowing what else to do with it." She put her hand out offering it to him. "I want to return it to you."

Aragorn looked down at the necklace thoughtfully and raised his eyes back to Authiel's as he reached out to take it.

"No." he stated, confusing the Ranger in front of him. "I will not take it back. Instead…" he lightly gripped Authiel's shoulders and turned her so that her back was to him. He reached around her body and placed the necklace around her neck, clasping the ends together. He turned her back around so that she was looking at him. "I want you to keep it. In case you should ever fall into despair again, look at that stone and I want you to remember this moment."

Authiel gave a small sigh and smiled up at Aragorn. She bowed her head in thanks. "I will keep it safe, My Lord." She told him trying to get a grip on her emotions.

Aragorn looked down into Authiel's eyes. In them he could see a longing and desire that she dare not act upon. Aragorn's own eyes showed a deep desire that he had tried to bury for these past months but was unable to do so. He had not been lying when he had said that she had been on his mind during his journey to Helm's Deep. Authiel was all he could think about. The near death experience solidifying what he knew all this time. That he fiercely loved the woman standing in front of him and that he didn't want to risk either of them leaving this world without her knowing. He was certain that she felt the same way. It was written in her eyes and her body language. The deep desire making her blue eyes shine with a hidden fire and the way she had reluctantly stepped out of his grasp when he was on the verge of kissing her.

Now here they stood. Aragorn had his hands on her shoulders preventing her from moving away from him and they were alone, which would probably not happen again before the battle started. He wasn't about to let this chance slip away.

Aragorn reached up slowly and gently touched her cheek with his fingers, brushing away a few stray strands of hair that hand come loose from her braid. He watched Authiel's eyes flick quickly from his eyes to his lips and back again. A new fire igniting in the blue depths that just beckoned and begged him to do what he was thinking.

With one swift motion Aragorn lowered his head and kissed Authiel full on the lips.


	23. Chapter 23

Aragorn's hands slid down Authiel's side and rested on her hips as he continued to kiss her passionately. Pleased with himself that he was right in her feelings towards him and that she was responding to the kiss with just as much fervor. She was tangling one hand in his hair as the other came to rest on his shoulder.

Aragorn pulled her closer and deepened the kiss even more. Revelling in the feel of her body against his as they continued to explore one another's mouths. Minds and emotions in overdrive as what they had tried to hide the past weeks came flooding into their hearts.

As Aragorn was thinking about breaking apart from her for much need air, Authiel pulled back suddenly and stepped away from his grasp, burying her face in her hands as she turned her back to him.

"I'm sorry, Aragorn. I can't." she was muttered through her hands. "I'm sorry."

Aragorn furrowed his brows at her, hurt and confusion shown clearly on his face. "What do you mean? Authiel?" he reached out to touch her shoulder, but she recoiled from him. "I thought that this was something you wanted? That we both wanted?"

"Please." she whispered desperately, not daring to look at him. "Do not ask me to explain. I just... can't."

"Authiel?" Aragorn said gently taking a step towards her.

"Aragorn please." she said lifting her head from her hands, but not turning to look at the Ranger. "I'm sorry." she whispered and then doing the only thing she could, she ran from the hall like a coward, leaving Aragorn there standing alone with hurt on his face, and in his heart.

Authiel burst through the doors breathing heavy and her heart pounding in her chest, the vital organ threatening to break her already sore ribs. Her body was shaking after the emotional turmoil it had just went through and the adrenaline that was still coursing through her veins. She received some strange looks from those that stood near the doors, so she decided to keep walking and try to sort out the things in her head.

Aragorn clearly had deep feelings for, loved her. She was the one that had caught his attention, but he had yet spoken his heart too. Above all, she now knew that she reciprocated his feelings.

Then what was keeping her back then?

Was it the impending battle? The thought that the odds were so far in the enemy's favor that they may not survive? Then why not share in some form of love and happiness before the end?

Was it that this was something new she had never experienced in her life? She had loved those around her, but it was always a family or friendly love. Never a deep love such as what she felt for Aragorn. She had always been so focused on her duty and her charges that she had not allowed herself to be distracted by love. She was afraid and knew it. Afraid of what would happen.

Or was it her mind telling her that she should not love one such as Aragorn since she had been there for him from the moment of his birth? Her mind telling her that she should have a maternal love for him and not a romantic love. Her heart telling her that it was not the case. That Gilraen had been there for a long time. Raising and taking care of her son, where Authiel merely trained him, watched over him, and showed him the ways of the wild. Her heart telling her that she was merely his friend through that period of his life and that Aragorn had seen her that way.

Authiel growled in frustration rubbing her face with her hands as she walked. 'What is wrong with me?!' her mind screamed at her. 'Never in your life have you ever been this confused or acted like such a coward to run from a room.' her mind commanded her. 'It will do you no good to go into battle with such things on your mind.'

"Lady Authiel!" a man called out to her.

Authiel sighed, knowing that she wouldn't have the time to figure things out now. She took a deep breath and turned to hail the guard that had called out to her.

"You are needed on the battlements, My Lady." he informed her and she nodded in understanding before following after him.

The next few hours were but a blur. Men ran to and fro preparing the wall for attack. Every able bodied man and boy was pulled to the armory to adorn themselves with armor and weapons. Women, girls, the sick or elderly, and boys too young to fight were led to the caves with all the food and provisions.

At one point, Authiel had overheard Legolas yelling at Aragorn to rest. Authiel realized then that the Ranger had not sat down since he arrived at Helm's Deep. He had been weary, physically wounded and no doubt emotionally wounded when she ran from him, causing Authiel to feel incredibly guilty. Placing more worries and burdens on his shoulders, mind, and heart before they were to head into battle.

A moment later, Authiel heard Éowyn running and calling out Aragorn's name.

"Aragorn! I'm to be sent to the caves!" she complained to the Ranger who had turned and given her his attention.

Aragorn nodded his head. "That's an honorable charge."

Éowyn's face showed that she was not pleased with the Ranger's response. "To mind children and watch the sick. To find food and bedding when the men return. What renown and honor is there in that?"

Aragorn took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Éowyn, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in their last defense?"

"I wish to stand by your side." Éowyn demanded.

Aragorn shook his head and released her. "It is not in my command to grant that request." he gave her a sad look before turning away.

"You do not command the others to stay and fight by your side!" Éowyn said loudly, causing Aragorn to stop and turn his head back to her. "They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you."

From where Authiel stood she was able to see and hear in that instance, that she was not the only one that cared for Aragorn in a deeper form. She knew Éowyn liked Aragorn and she was a good and honorable woman who was trying to find her place in the world. But the emotion in Éowyn's voice as she spoke those words told all. She also loved Aragorn. Authiel couldn't help but let jealousy seep into her heart, though she would not stop Éowyn. Authiel had her chance back in the hall to seal a relationship with Aragorn, she would not stop Éowyn now if the White Lady tried to pursue one with the Ranger. Authiel knew that Aragorn wished her happiness, he told her thus on the journey to Helm's Deep.

_**Flashback…**_

**"She likes you." Authiel said suddenly, her heart aching strangely at such a proclamation.**

**"I know." came Aragorn's quiet reply.**

**Authiel looked at him, his head cast down as he continued to work on his sword. Authiel, afraid of the answer, asked tentatively. "And you do not? She seems to be a fine woman; a Shieldmaiden of Rohan. She would make any man happy."**

**Aragorn paused in his task and met her eyes briefly. "No, I do not." Aragorn's eyes scanned the camp until they fell on Éowyn weaving amongst the Rohirrim offering aid where she could. "I wish her joy and happiness, but I am not the one that can give it to her."**

… _**End Flashback**_

There was a chance that Éowyn could change Aragorn's mind on how the Ranger felt for her.

Authiel was now listening to Éowyn plead her case to Aragorn and it tore at her heartstrings listening to her words. Hoping that the White Lady had some effect on Aragorn to forget about herself, but deep down wishing that they wouldn't.

"Éowyn." Aragorn said gently. "Is this why have you come?" he asked her in a calm voice.

"Do you not know? Even as I have just proclaimed it?" she said softly with hopeful eyes as she looked up at the Ranger.

Aragorn sighed deeply, looking away from the White Lady of Rohan. When he raised his eyes to meet hers, they were sympathetic. "It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I can not give you what you seek." Éowyn looked crushed as he said these words.

Authiel felt joy at his words, knowing that the man held strong to his feelings. Yet sorrow filled her as she looked upon the broken and sad face of Éowyn. The woman was being rejected by the one she loved. At that thought Authiel felt guilt resurface in her heart, knowing that Aragorn probably shared the same pain when she had refused him.

Aragorn took a step forward and touched Éowyn's cheek. "I have wished you joy, ever since I first saw you."

Éowyn let out a sigh. "It's Authiel, is it not?" The question came out bluntly.

Aragorn removed his hand from Éowyn's face. "It is." came his low voice.

"Yet she does not return your affections." Éowyn said in hopes that maybe Aragorn would change his mind and accept her heart.

Aragorn set her with another look. "She will in time, for that I am certain. She just needs to work things out in her own mind first."

"I understand." Éowyn's voice held defeat as she looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Aragorn gently took hold of her chin and lifted her face so their eyes met. "In another life, maybe I could have given you what you ask of me. I know that you will feel despair for a time, but I see you in a blissful happiness in the days soon to come." Aragorn took her hand in his and brought it to his lips giving it a light kiss. "Please do not think any less of me, my heart just belongs to another."

"I never could, My Lord." Éowyn said with a small smile.

Aragorn returned the smile and then sent her off to fulfill her own duties. When he turned to continue what he was doing, he met Authiel's eyes and he knew that she had heard every word.

Authiel gave him a guilty look and not knowing how to handle the situation she turned away and made her way down into the armory to find Legolas and Gimli already there. Aragorn followed soon afterwards and locked eyes with Authiel as he entered. She quickly looked away, not wanting to read the feelings on his face.

Authiel busied herself by looking through the armor to find something that would fit her and provide protection. She passed through the chainmail shirts, not particularly fond of such armor and knowing the weight of such would hurt her still healing ribs. So she settled on some light leather armor that looked like it would fit her and moved off to a side room that was presently empty so that she could change.

"What did you do to him?" A soft voice suddenly spoke next to her.

Authiel whirled around to find Legolas, not at all surprised that the Elf had followed her and picked up on the emotional distress that she and Aragorn were in. Authiel tried to get her thoughts together to give him an answer, but the only thing that came out was, "He kissed me."

Legolas rose an eyebrow at this, "And?" he pressed.

Authiel swallowed and looked away from the Elf, focused on undoing the buckles of the leather armor. "I kissed him back." she replied and when Legolas remained silent waiting for her to continue she obliged him. "I pushed him away. Told him that I couldn't be with him." she finally told the Elf and looked at him with pained eyes.

"Ah. That explains why he is in such distress. It is a hard blow to be rejected by the one you love." Legolas said quietly. "But I don't understand. You love him. Why would you push him away?"

Authiel looked down in shame and guilt. Her thoughts finally coming together as to why she did not want to be with the Ranger and share in love and happiness. "I fear that it would not be proper." Authiel whispered. "I've known him since he was a baby. Helped raise him even."

"Gilraen was around for a time. I think she was the one that raised him, not you. You just taught him the ways of the Dúnedain." the Elf told her. "I think you're coming up with an excuse for something else."

Authiel's head shot up and she glared at her friend. "But... I… You…" she couldn't get anything out.

Legolas took a step forward and gripped her shoulders. "Authiel. I have been on this Earth far longer than you and have seen my fair share of things. I know you well and how your mind works. It's clear that you are afraid. Afraid of what is to come. Afraid of losing Aragorn. Afraid of failing everyone you have fought for. But I think you are mostly afraid of love." He looked her right in the eye and could see the emotions she felt pass through her blue orbs. "You have never known this kind of love and it frightens you." Authiel squeezed her eyes shut as the Elf hit the nail on the head. "Love is not something to be afraid of, it should be embraced. There are times when it is scary, but you of all people should be brave enough to face it head on. And in these times of darkness and unknown perils, not knowing what the next day could bring, love should be embraced without a second thought."

Authiel looked up into Legolas's comforting face. He was speaking the truth and she knew that she would not be able to argue against what he had said. Without warning she threw her arms around him, "_Hannon le_." (Thank you.) she whispered as he returned the friendly gesture. "You know me too well, _mellon nin_. (My friend.) I just needed to hear it said from someone else other than my own mind." She released the Elf and stepped back. "I will need to speak with him before the battle begins."

"I will make certain that it happens, I can't have you two charging into battle with your hearts and heads not in the right place." Legolas paused and looked at the leather armor on the floor. "But first let's get this on."

Authiel started removing her weapons and handed them to the Elf to hold. Once they were removed, she started putting the leather armor on over her tunic and worn tabard. Her Ranger's jacket and Elven cloak were stored in another room at the moment. They would only hinder her during battle if she had them now. Once the armor was properly laced and buckled in the correct spots, she began taking her weapons back from Legolas and attaching them in their proper places.

"I'll send him in." Legolas said to her as she tightened her sword belt around her waist. Authiel gave him a grateful smile as he turned and headed back into the main armoury.

Within a minute Aragorn came walking through the door, a grim smile on his face and a shirt of chainmail under his leather tabard with Andúril at his side.

"Legolas said you wanted to speak with me?" came his quiet voice as he stopped in front of her.

"I did." she replied meeting his eyes. She took a deep breath and briefly closed her eyes. "I wanted to say sorry about earlier. I...-"

Aragorn cut her off. "You apologized already and I should be apologizing to you. You made your intentions clear."

"Aragorn please." Authiel stopped him before he could say anything more. "I was being stupid and a coward." she admitted and Aragorn gave her a puzzled look.

"You are far from being stupid or a coward, Authiel."

"Well at that moment I was doing a pretty good job at it." she told him. "I was afraid, Aragorn, I'm still afraid. The feelings I have for you are strong and deep and I just didn't know how to handle them. I've never felt this way before and it frightens me. I'm afraid of what the dawn will bring when this is all over. I'm afraid of what the future holds. I'm afraid of losing you. I want this, I really do, with all of my heart. I was just too blind and frightened to see it. I love you Aragorn and I have for quite some time, I only just realized how much recently. I just hope that you can forgive my earlier actions and we can start anew." Authiel explained all to him in a passionate voice, never breaking eye contact with him.

Aragorn just stood there and listened to her. Taking in everything that was being communicated silently through her eyes. His heart replacing the rejection he had felt earlier with joy. When she finished, he remained silent for a time, just observing her face and blue eyes.

"Well," he finally said breaking the silence between them. "If you would have only explained all this earlier it would have spared some heartache." Without giving her a chance to speak or react Aragorn gathered her up in his arms and pressed his lips against hers, picking up where they had left off earlier that day.

When they broke for air, Authiel smiled and touched his cheek. "I take it that I am forgiven?"

Aragorn returned the smile and lightly touched his forehead against hers. "Most certainly." he whispered and kissed her again with all the love and passion he could muster.


	24. Chapter 24

When Aragorn and Authiel had retired from their kissing session, Aragorn was looking at the Half-Elf thoughtfully as she moved towards the door to rejoin the others. He observed her figure, taking in her weapons strapped to her body and the leather armor she wore. Just as she was about to open the door and pas into the next room Aragorn stopped her.

"El," his voice was soft using the nickname he had called her when he was much younger. Authiel turned and regarded him with a warm smile at the use of the name. Aragorn took a step towards her and ran a hand over the shoulder of the leather armor she wore. "I would feel much better if you wore some heavier armor."

Authiel glanced up at his worried eyes, "Estel, you know as well as I that even though I have Elven blood and an able fighter that chainmail slows my movements. Don't you remember Gondor?" she asked, alluding to one of the battles they had fought together for Ecthelion II and she wore chainmail. It had worn her down and she ended up getting a serious injury. "I'm not strong enough to fight long periods of time with chainmail and if what you said about the Uruk-Hai host is true, we're going to be in for a long battle. Aside from that, the weight on it on my ribs would be too unbearable to fight. This leather will have to do."

Aragorn fought with himself as he looked at her face, torn between the thought of having her more protected or letting her have full capabilities. Finally he sighed and nodded his head grimly. "Very well. I rather you be able defend yourself at your full ability, but I will still worry for you."

Authiel couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Do not worry for me, Estel. I've survived this long even with your constant torment."

Authiel saw his eyes light up with amusement. "And I will continue to torment you." he told her, taking her hand and pulling her through the door to rejoin their comrades.

As they stepped into the main armoury they immediately found Legolas looking at the two. A large smile graced his fair face when he saw the two Rangers joined at the hands. The Elf nudged Gimli beside him, who looked up and noticed the same thing.

"It's about time. I was ready to bash your heads together." Gimli told the two Rangers as they came to stand in front of them.

"That won't be necessary, Master Dwarf." Aragorn told them while giving a gentle squeeze onto Authiel's hand.

"Even Gimli saw what I could not? I must be losing my touch." Authiel said shaking her head.

"You're just getting old." Aragorn teased her, which earned him a playful hit to the shoulder from Authiel and the Elf and Dwarf to laugh.

A loud horn suddenly sounded from outside, causing all those in the armoury to look up in the direction it had come from. "That is no Orc horn." Legolas stated before he, Aragorn, Authiel, and Gimli took off towards the upper battlements to see what was going on. As they made their way out onto the Hornburg and down the steps the four companions could not help but let smiles come onto their faces.

Théoden stood at the bottom of the stairs in astonishment. Before him stood a small Elven battalion, clad in their shining golden armor and mail, dark purple cloaks about their shoulders and hoods drawn up. Elegantly carved bows in their hands and curved swords at their waists. The leader of the group stood in front of Théoden, golden mail shining and a red cloak about his shoulders.

"I have come with word from Elrond of Rivendell and Lady Galadriel of the Golden Wood." the Elf spoke. "Long ago the Elves and Men of Middle Earth fought together against the evils that plagued the land. We died together and celebrated victory together. We have come to honor that allegiance." he finished as he looked up and saw Aragorn, Authiel, Legolas, and Gimli.

"Haldir!" Aragorn cried in joy as he ran down the stairs and surprised the Elf with an embrace. "You are most welcome!"

"How did I know that you would be here?" the Elf told him as Authiel also embraced Haldir. "In the center of all this trouble." Legolas greeted him in the traditional manner of the Elves, gripping his forearm in a strong handshake. Gimli merely nodded at the Elf in greeting.

Théoden was at a loss of words, but was glad none the less. "My heart is not so heavy seeing this great host of Elves." he told Haldir. "The men of Rohan will be proud to have your company fight alongside us." Haldir smiled and nodded at the King. "Aragorn." Théoden addressed the Ranger.

"My Lord." Aragorn answered, stepping forward.

"Will you honor me and defend the Deeping Wall with this Elven host?" Théoden asked him.

"I will." Aragorn agreed.

"Your companions shall join you." Théoden continued, "Myself and Gamling will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached Helm's Deep and I intend to make sure that will not happen tonight!"

"We should make haste, My King." Gamling came forward. "I believe battle will soon be upon us." he pointed out past Helm's Deep into the darkness.

Way out in the darkness the glow of torches could barely be seen and as they moved closer they seemed to multiply. Soon they could hear the heavy footfalls of the marching host of Uruk-Hai echoing off the mountain.

"So it begins." Théoden stated grimly. "To stations!" he commanded.

Aragorn took command of the Elves, leading them down to the Deeping Wall and the large area behind it. He placed a few lines of Elves up on the wall and the rest in ranks on the ground in the large area behind.

Authiel stood with Legolas and Gimli up on the battlements, looking at the ever growing army of Uruk-hai. Aragorn was walking along the wall behind the Elves, speaking loudly to them in Elvish.

"_A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" (_Do not show any mercy! For they will give none.) His voice was strong and echoed off the walls. "_Fight for everyone you hold dear!" _As he said this he had come to stop behind his friends and took Authiel's hand in his, giving her a loving look that she returned.

A crack of thunder sounded overhead with a bright flash of lightning. Ever so slowly, rain drops started falling from the sky. Aragorn glanced up and scowled at the rain as it began falling steadily harder, soaking everyone and the ground. The knowledge that the weather was going to make the stones of the fortress much more slick and the ground behind muddy went through the minds of all defenders. Another flash of lightning and the vast army of Uruk-Hai could be seen marching towards them.

"By the Valar…" Authiel whispered to herself.

Aragorn glanced at her when he heard her whisper and squeezed her hand tighter. "Have courage my friends." He spoke to his three comrades who looked over to him.

"Well, whatever luck you that brought you back to us, lets hope it lasts the night." Gimli said trying to lighten the mood.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas told him.

"To the very end." Authiel promised with a small bow of her head towards her Chieftain and Aragorn returned the gesture to her.

"Lets hope they last the night." Gimli said again, turning to look back at the army.

Authiel returned her attention back to the approaching Uruk- Hai, but her mind had drifted to the past. To the song she sang to all of Isildur's heirs. 'Deep in the heart of darkness, sparks a dream of light. Surrounded by hopelessness, he finds the will to fight' drifted through her mind. 'If we survive this, I need to tell him all these connections.' she thought as her eyes scanned the vast army and the hopeless battle they were entering.

Authield was pulled from her thoughts as she realized Aragorn had a hold of her arm. He had been trying to get her attention and was giving her a concerned look. "I'm sorry. I was lost in thought." She apologized.

Aragorn gave her a look that said he was not convinced, but continued anyway. "Will you take command of the Elves on the ground?" he asked motioning to the ranks that were standing in the large area behind the wall.

Authiel looked at him confused for a second, thinking that he was putting her there to keep her out of harm's way. She thought better of voicing her opinion, hoping that it was not the case and nodded. "Of course, My Lord."

"Thank you. And stop calling me My Lord." he told her and released her arm. She let out a coy smile and turned to leave. "And El," he said causing her to stop and look back at him. "Please be careful." he said with all sincerity taking a step towards her and placing his hands on either side of her face. "_I will not lose you this night._" He spoke to her in Elvish and she could hear the love he poured into those words. Aragorn dipped his head and placed a long and gentle kiss on her forehead.

"_You as well._" Authiel replied in an Elvish whisper when he released her, hoping that her love for him was reflected in her tone of voice and eyes. "_My Lord._" she added with a teasing smile and continued on her way down the battlements to the Elves she was to command.

Authiel stood in front of her company with her bow in hand. She knew at the beginning of this battle the only use herself and those behind her would be was as archers and reinforcements for those on the walls. Her eyes scanned the ramparts and watched as Aragorn moved back and forth, before stopping and taking up position in the middle of his men. He drew his sword and held it at his side.

The loud marching echoing off the mountain behind them came to an abrupt halt. The only thing that could be heard was the pouring rain. Then suddenly it sounded like a unified banging was coming from the other side of the wall. What it was exactly, Authiel could not tell.

The Half-Elf reached up and wiped some of the rain out of her eyes, her hair was sticking to the sides of her face. Authiel risked a glance up at Aragorn, he had done the same and they nodded to each other.

"_Notch arrows!_" Authiel called out to the Elves, pulling an arrow from her quiver and placing it on her bow.

Suddenly the banging stopped and the Men of Rohan and the Elves of Lothlórien were greeted with silence.

"_Dartho!" _(Hold!) Aragorn shouted over the rain and a few seconds later the angry yells and roars of the Uruk-Hai come pouring over the wall.

"_Ribed bant!" _(Full volley!) Aragorn yelled, allowing the Elves to send a shower of arrows onto the Uruk-Hai. Not too long after that command he shouted another one. _"Fire at will!_" Authiel's eyes followed the Ranger as he moved up and down the battlements, then he turned and looked right at her. "Authiel!" he shouted.

Authiel looked at up at him and he motioned with his sword to start firing. The Uruk-hai were now in range of her and the rest of the Elves. It didn't matter if they aimed or not, there were so many foul creatures charging that any arrow over the wall would hit a mark.

"_Fire_!" Authiel commanded her company as she and the Elves behind her released their arrows into the night sky.

They spent what seemed like ages firing arrow after arrow. Hoping that they were doing damage to their foe's forces, but it was hard to tell since they couldn't see the enemy.

"Brace the gate!" Came Théoden's voice from up above the main gate of Helm's Deep.

"_Pendraith!" _(Ladders!) Came Aragorn's voice over the sounds of battle and rain.

Authiel pointed to a group of Elves to her right. "_Shoot any Uruk-Hai that comes over that wall! All other's keep firing over the wall!_" she commanded as she let another arrow fly.

As Uruk-Hai started making their way over the walls, Authiel took careful aim and started shooting any black creature that dared to make it up the ladders. She and the Elves managed to take down quite a few, saving the lives of their comrades at the last second in some instances. Authiel's attention was broken when she started to hear Aragorn shout.

"_Togo hon dad, Legolas!" _(Bring him down, Legolas!) Aragorn yelled with desperation in his voice. "_Dago hon! Dago hon!_" (Kill him! Kill him!)

Authiel started to move to the side trying to figure out what was going on and debating with herself on running up and offering aid. The decision was made for her. An enormous explosion went off and Authiel had to cover her head from small rocks that were blown in her direction. When the shower of rocks and dust stopped pelting her she was able to look upon the destruction.

A large hole was blown right in the center of the Deeping Wall and some Uruk- Hai were already starting to pour through. The wall was breached. She looked around the debris and could see a mixture of Elves and Uruk-Hai scattered on the ground. Fear and panic gripped her heart when she saw Aragorn, off to the side a little, lying face down in the dirt and unmoving.

Gimli must of saw him too because he shouted, "Aragorn!" before hurling himself down from the wall and onto some Uruk-Hai that were charging in the direction of the fallen Ranger. Gimli was quickly becoming overpowered.

Authiel looked to the Elves behind her. "_Herio!_"(Charge!) she shouted and the Elves took off running to the aid of the Dwarf.

They were quickly engaged in battle with the Uruk-hai. Authiel killed as many Uruk-Hai as she could, her eyes constantly being drawn to Aragorn's prone body on the ground. Finding a moment to abandon her command she fought her way to the Ranger who seemed to be finally regaining his senses and was slowly trying to get up.

Authiel stopped in front of Aragorn, breathless, but with relief flooding through her to see him unharmed and he looked up to her. "How about you not try that stunt again? I don't think you're meant to fly." She said light heartedly, despite the despair around them and he merely chuckled at her.

Authiel offered Aragorn her hand and he took hold of it as she hauled him back to his feet. He inclined his head in thanks and brought his eyes back to hers. She smiled at him and adjusted her grip on her sword before turning to take off on a charge to rejoin the battle.

But the woman stopped short.

In front of her stood a snarling Uruk-hai, it's pointed and crooked teeth bared at her. She furrowed her brows as to why the creature was not swinging it's sword at her and why she had yet to react to the evil thing. She looked at the creature's arm and followed it down to see a grisly looking sword. That's when she saw and felt it. A white hot pain surged through her abdomen and paralyzed her. The foul beast's sword was protruding out of her stomach, having sliced right through the leather armor she had been wearing. She was somehow consciously aware that her own sword started to slip from her fingers as her other hand went to the infiltrating weapon.

"NO!" Aragorn screamed from behind Authiel and then he was in front of her quickly killing the Uruk-hai.

Authiel dropped to her knees, blood running freely over her fingers and the sword still protruding from her. "Aragorn…" she barely gasped out as shock and panic took over her senses. She felt herself falling backwards, but never hit the ground as the Ranger managed to catch her. All she could see was was Aragorn's panic stricken face looking down at her.


	25. Chapter 25

Authiel was vaguely aware of Aragorn's hand on top of hers putting pressure on the side of the wound, the scimitar was still present. The pain of the infiltrating weapon was blocking everything else out.

"Authiel! Authiel! Stay with me!" he barely managed to get out, panic lacing every word.

Aragorn's voice pulled Authiel's attention giving her something other than the pain to focus on. She kept her blue eyes locked with his grey ones, as she was gasping for air and could start to taste blood in her mouth.

"Estel" she whispered. She lifted her hand slowly and clutched weakly onto his leather tabard. Tears fell from her eyes and mixed with the rain that continued to fall, "_I'm sorry._" She managed to get out, slipping into Elvish.

"_Don't even start that._" He choked out, she realized then that he was crying. "_Don't you start saying goodbye._" He reached up and moved some stray strands of hair out of her eyes, accidentally smearing some of her own blood on her forehead. Authiel's eyelids grew heavy and Aragorn noticed so he gently shook her. "Authiel! _Stay with me! I will not lose you!_' he cried out to her.

"Estel…" she whispered. "_Take the throne… Don't let the line end… you've always been my hope._" She managed to get out.

"_Do not think about that now. Forget about that stupid vow for once in your life. Just focus your strength on staying with me._" He told her gently. "_I will save you._" He couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes and neither could she. His blood covered hand remained on her cheek and Authiel gave him another weak smile as her eyes began to slide closed.

"_Stay with him, _Authiel! _Now is not your time to die!_" the soft voice of her father called from the shadows of her mind, but she could not obey his wishes.

"_I can't…_" the two words barely made it out of her mouth.

"Authiel!" Aragorn shouted at Authiel as the woman's eyes finally slid closed and she became unresponsive. "_Please,_ Authiel." Aragorn starting to beg in a low voice through his tears. "_Open your eyes. Come back to me._" He lightly patted her cheek, but Authiel did not heed his wishes.

Aragorn looked around himself in a panic, eyes wildly searching the area around him. There were no Uruk-hai close enough to pose a threat at the moment. He looked down at his dearest friend, the woman he loved, seeing her grow paler and her breathing become shallower. As Aragorn looked at Authiel he couldn't help but feel the icy fingers of fear grip his heart. He had never been so afraid in his life then he was at that moment. Not even when he was up on the wall and looking out over the massive Uruk-Hai army, knowing that he would most likely die, had he been this afraid. No, the thought of him losing Authiel struck far more fear into his being above everything else. He started searching around him again until he found who he was looking for. Legolas and Gimli were not far off, relentlessly fighting back the Uruk-hai.

"Legolas…" the Ranger tried yelling, but it came out as a whisper. Aragorn squeezed his eyes shut briefly trying to gain control of himself. "LEGOLAS!" he bellowed, knowing that the Elf's hearing would pick it up instantly.

The Elf immediately turned his head upon hearing his name shouted. He spied Aragorn on the ground, holding Authiel and could see the fear and panic on the Ranger's face.

"Gimli!" he called to his Dwarven companion.

Gimli cut down the Uruk-Hai in front of him and turned to the Elf. "38!" the Dwarf shouted not yet knowing the grave circumstances of their friend.

"Forget the contest!" Legolas told him as he blocked the scimitar of an Uruk-Hai and quickly cut it down with one of his Elven knives. "We must make our way to Aragorn! I fear Authiel is gravely hurt!"

Gimli grunted in response and the two started fighting their way to the two Rangers. Cutting down Uruk-hai after Uruk-Hai, but they eventually made it. They feared the worst when they saw Authiel lying motionless in Aragorn's arms with a scimitar protruding from her stomach and her blood soaking her clothing and covering Aragorn's hands.

"She's still alive…" Aragorn managed to choke out. "I need to get her inside."

Legolas turned to Gimli, "Watch our backs, _mellon nin_. (My friend.) It will be a few moments before we can move her."

Gimli nodded and turned, ready to kill anything that would dare to get close to them. Legolas went to his knees beside Authiel and ripped off the bottom his tunic. He looked up at Aragorn as he grabbed the hilt of the scimitar. "Be ready to put pressure on the wound." The Elf told the man.

Aragorn almost gave him a look as if to say 'I know that. I'm a healer.' but he was far too worried at the moment.

Legolas pulled the scimitar out of Authiel's abdomen and Aragorn immediately pushed his hand onto the wound trying to stop the flow of blood. Legolas gently slid his ripped tunic under the Half-Elf and wrapped it around her stomach tying it tightly. "That is all we can do until we get her inside." The Elf stood and helped Aragorn gather Authiel into the Ranger's arms, before grabbing Gimli, "We must make for the Keep. Watch our back and I'll take the front."

Just as they started making their way to the Keep, Théoden shouted over the sounds of battle. "Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!"

Hearing those words Aragorn looked around trying to digest the situation. He saw numerous Elves fall to Uruk-Hai scimitars. Many already lay dead on the ground. The wall was breached and the enemy was everywhere, easily outnumbering them. They were losing and most likely would not make it to the dawn.

He spied Haldir up on the wall and called out to him. "Haldir!" the Elf looked at him. "_Nan Barad!_" (To the keep!)

As the Elves started to retreat back inside the Keep, Aragorn watched in horror as Haldir was cut down from behind. He closed his eyes, bowed his head for a moment as he held Authiel's limp body closer to his chest. There was nothing he could do for Haldir. They were going to die, one way or another. He pulled himself from his thoughts and continued following Legolas all the while shouting to his men to retreat back into the Keep.

"The castle is breached! Retreat! Retreat inside!" Théoden's voice could be heard rising above the battle.

Once inside, Aragorn moved to the back of the room and placed Authiel's still form on the ground. He cupped her cheek, feeling that her skin was cool to the touch, but she was still drawing breath. He vaguely acknowledged orders being given for the women and children to make for the mountain pass and to barricade the entrance. Everyone else was grabbing whatever they could to barricade the doors to the room they were in. The men were falling apart. Panic and despair setting in and causing everyone to rush around desperately to do or think of anything to save themselves and those in the caves.

Aragorn picked up Authiel's limp hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "I will either come back to you or join you soon." He whispered and gently placed her hand back on the ground to lean forward and press a light kiss on her lips. "I only hope this is not good-bye." He rose and took one last look at her still form lying on the ground before joining the others.

"What are we to do against such reckless hate?" Théoden spoke to Aragorn as the Ranger came into the King's line of sight. His voice sounded defeated. "So much death. There is no way we can defeat this army." Aragorn looked at the King of Rohan and started to feel the same despair in his heart.

"Aragorn, the sun is rising." Gimli said coming up to the pair.

Aragorn gave the Dwarf a quizzical look before realization of Gimli's words hit him. 'Look for my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East.' The voice of Gandalf ran through his mind. Aragorn looked up to one of the windows and could see a few shafts of light making their way in as the sun rose. He suddenly felt his heart lifted at the sight.

"There is no telling what the new dawn may bring." Aragorn said quietly and then turned to Théoden. "You said that while the men of Rohan defended this fortress it would never fall. They are still defending it and many have perished. And you ask me what we can do against this army? I say ride out. Ride out and meet them!"

"For death and glory." Théoden stated with a glint in his eye.

"For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn countered him, feeling a little hope grow within him that they just may survive this if the old Wizard kept true to his promise.

The horses were brought up from the stables and the men mounted them, drawing their swords as they listened to the words of Théoden.

"Fell deeds await. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn! Forth Eorlingas!" he cried and the mounted men charged through the doors.

Any Uruk-Hai that was in their path was either cut down or trampled over as the horses charged through the Hornburg and down the causeway. The men hacked and slashed at the Uruk-Hai in desperation. They would either die from the charge or by some miracle they would overcome this vast army.

Aragorn cut down another Uruk-Hai then glanced up to the hillside that ran along the edge of Helm's Deep. There on the peak atop a great white horse, sat Gandalf. Relief washed over the Ranger as he saw his friend, but joy spread through his heart as he he could see another horsemen pull up beside him.

"Éomer!" Théoden shouted as he recognized his nephew and saw the host of men that he commanded ride up behind the two.

"TO THE KING!" Éomer bellowed sounding the charge and the Rohirrim rode down the hillside as fast as they could.

The battle raged on. The addition of Éomer's company coming as a relief to the already weary warriors from Helm's Deep. The Uruk-Hai were not able to hold their ranks and began to cower before the Rohirrim. Soon enough they were retreating, running into the edge of Fangorn forest, where they would meet their ends at the hands of the creatures that resided in that dark wood.

When the battle had died down Aragon made his way quickly to Gandalf. The Wizard saw the Ranger approaching and recognized the distress on his face. As soon as Aragorn was close enough the Wizard spoke not wasting any time.

"What has happened?" Gandalf asked.

"It's Authiel. She's been gravely hurt. I need your help or else I fear I may lose her." Aragorn rushed to explain.

"Take me to her!" Gandalf urged and they quickly started making their way back into the Keep.

Authiel was where Aragorn had left her. He couldn't tell if she was breathing and dread filled his heart. Aragorn knelt beside the woman and place two fingers at her neck. Relief flooded through him and he released the breath he had been holding. Authiel was still alive, the faint heart beat beneath Aragorn's fingers was the proof that she was still fighting to hang onto life. He called to one of the men that was walking in the Keep to bring him clean bandages, stitching materials, and a basin of water.

Gandalf knelt beside the injured Ranger, with Aragorn's help they undid the makeshift bandage around her waist, very gently removed the leather armor she was wearing, and undid the laces of her leather tabard. Aragorn lifted the bottom edge of her tunic, which was soaked in blood so that he could better see the wound.

Gandalf looked grave as Aragorn began to gently clean away the dried blood. The wound itself seemed to have stopped bleeding for the moment.

"She is very weak." Gandalf whispered looking from the wound to her deathly pale face. Aragorn just glanced up at him before continuing his task. He knew the Wizard was just talking out loud to himself. Gandalf reached up to Authiel's face and placed a hand on her forehead. He closed his eyes and began mumbling in a language that Aragorn did not recognize.

The Ranger paused what he was doing and looked on as Gandalf spoke. His eyes were on Authiel's pale face and worry and fear continued to grow in his heart. He reached down to take one of her hands and held it, hoping against hope that she would come back to him. As strong as he was, he wasn't sure if he would be able to continue on without her. Not when they had finally found love in one another. He needed her. She was his strength and he always found courage and comfort from her.

Gandalf lifted his hand from Authiel's forehead and the Lady Ranger took a deeper breath before falling back to a shallower breathing. Gandalf looked at Aragorn, meeting his hopeful eyes.

"I have done all I can for her." he told the tired looking Ranger. "It's up to Authiel to find the strength to return to us. It will be a hard battle. The hardest she's ever fought."

Aragorn bowed his head trying to register the information. Gandalf saw the defeated look on the Ranger's face and reached over to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Fear not, my friend. She is strong. Authiel will not leave you alone in this world."

Aragorn looked up at the Wizard. "I should have been able to prevent this."

"You cannot prevent all things, Aragorn. You can only do what you can, which is what Authiel needs you to do for her now." The Wizard stood. "I will leave you to it; I must speak with Théoden."

Aragorn nodded, before looking back down at Authiel. "_Please come back to me, _El_._" he whispered to her in Elvish. He cupped her cheek for a moment before returning his attention back to the open wound on her stomach. He gently and quickly started to stitch the wound closed the best he could causing it to bleed some more. Once he was done with the stitching he cleaned the blood off of her skin. He pulled out some _Athelas _leaves that he had in a pouch on his belt and mixed them with some clean water to create a paste before applying it to the wound. Authiel made a small noise at the administration, which made Aragorn a little more hopeful. Once the salve was in place he started wrapping clean bandages around her waist and the wound.

Aragorn dipped part of a cloth in water and started to clean the blood and dirt off of her face and taking in her pale features. Her eyes were lightly closed as if she were just sleeping and not fighting for her life. Her lips were parted slightly as her shallow inhale and exhale moved past them. He paused his administrations and placed a hand on her forehead feeling her cool and clammy skin and sighed. His eyes trailed down her face to her neck and he let a small smile cross his face. She was wearing his necklace. She had worn it to battle.

"Gandalf's right. You won't leave me alone in this world." he whispered to her and another spark of hope ignited in his heart.

"How is she?" he heard an Elvish voice ask from behind him.

Aragorn removed his hand from Authiel's face and turned to look at Legolas. He was holding Authiel's sword, already cleaned by the looks of it. Gimli was by his side, holding out Authiel's Lothlórien cloak and a blanket.

"She is very weak." he told his comrades as he took the cloak and blanket from Gimli. He placed her cloak under her head as a makeshift pillow and draped the blanket over her. He picked up her sword scabbard and stood turning back to the two. "She is a fighter and it's up to her to get through this." he took her sword from Legolas and sheathed it before placing it on the ground beside her.

"The lass will make it through!" Gimli said full of hope and trying to raise their spirits. "She wouldn't want to miss the next stage of this journey." Aragorn and Legolas smiled down at the Dwarf, appreciating his optimism.

"My Lord Aragorn." Gamling called approaching the three. He spared a glance at Authiel's still form on the ground before looking Aragorn. "Théoden, Éomer, and Gandalf have called for you if you can spare a moment?"

Aragorn looked to Authiel briefly before nodding his head. "Watch over her." he told the Elf and Dwarf before following after Gamling.

The next few hours were spent discussing the next course of action. Eventually it was decided that the members of the Fellowship would travel with Théoden and Éomer to Isengard. They would need to deal with Saruman sooner rather than later. Éowyn along with some of Théoden's most trusted men would lead the people of Rohan back to Edoras. Aragorn had also requested that Authiel be placed under her care until he returned. As much as he wished he could stay with Authiel, he knew that he was needed elsewhere and Authiel would be beside herself with anger at him if she found out that he abandoned his other duties for her. The plans finally agreed upon, they would carry them out in two days time.

Those two days were spent finding the dead men of Rohan and Elves of Lothlórien. Giving them proper burials based on their people's customs. The injured were tended. The refugees were gathered and helped wherever they could in cleaning up the devastation that Saruman's army had brought upon the fortress.

Aragorn tended to Authiel in that time. He cleaned her wound and changed her bandages, taking the time to check her injured forearm as well. He spent the majority of his day, when not called elsewhere, and all night by her side, watching her. Waiting for her to make some sort of movement that she would wake. Her condition had not gotten better, but it had not gotten worse. To that Aragorn was grateful. It gave him some hope that her body was just fighting to heal itself and prevent any sort of infection from setting in.

When the morning of the second day came that the small group of companions would make their way to Isengard and the rest of the people back to Edoras, Aragorn was by Authiel's side. He, along with Legolas, gently carried her out onto a cart that was waiting to take her back to Edoras. Aragorn had deemed that she would be able to make the trip despite her injuries. She had been stable the past few days and as long as she was kept warm and her wound clean, she should be able to make the trip. He gave Éowyn detailed instructions on how to care for Authiel and gave her some of the _Athelas_ plant.

Before the Ranger left to mount his horse he walked over to Authiel who was lying in the cart. He had hoped that she would have awakened at least once before he left, but it was not to be so. He reached down and held one of her hands in his. "Rest and heal, my dear. I will return to your side shortly. I promise." he whispered to her and raised her hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back. He placed her hand back down against the cart before taking a last look at her peaceful face and then going to mount his horse.

The two groups parted ways. Éowyn tried to stay with Authiel as much as she could to make sure that she was healing properly. She refused to let Aragorn down by letting his friend and the woman he loved die.

Three days had passed before the refugees made it to Edoras, the journey taking more time with the injured warriors. People's hearts were gladdened to return to the homes they were forced to leave. It was a relief after so much bloodshed to see that the city had not been attacked or ransacked while it sat empty.

Authiel was placed in a room in the golden hall so that Éowyn could oversee her. She would change her bandages every morning and clean the wound if needed, applying the _Athelas _salve as Aragorn had instructed her. During the day she would check on the injured Ranger when she could spare a moment and she would sit with her for a time at nights. Éowyn wondering to herself what it would be like to be like Authiel. To travel, and fight, and do whatever it was she pleased. Though the thoughts were not as glamorous as they used to be now that Éowyn could see what could happen.

Seven days passed at Edoras and neither Authiel woke from her unconscious state or the Lords that rode to Isengard returned. Éowyn started to stand outside of the Golden Hall looking for their return every morning, midday, and dusk, before retreating to Authiel.

One night as Éowyn was checking Authiel's wound the Ranger began to moan a little. Éowyn stopped applying the _Athelas_ salve and stared at the woman's face. Authiel moaned again and moved her head a little as her brows furrowed.

"Authiel?" Éowyn called softly. "Authiel, can you hear me?" she moved so that she was closer to the other Ranger's head. Éowyn waited for a response. Authiel's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room wildly before landing on Éowyn. "Authiel?" she asked again hoping that she would speak. Authiel stared at Éowyn a moment longer before her eyes rolled back and she was once again unconscious.

Éowyn sighed, hope lost that Authiel would say something and remain awake. Her mind drifted to Aragorn, he would be glad to hear that she had awakened even though it was only for a moment. She finished applying the salve and wrapped some new bandages around the wound all the while wondering when the Lords would return from Isengard. Once finished she made for her own room, giving Authiel one last look before closing the door.

The next day, Éowyn stood outside of Meduseld looking into the distance. It was a clear sunny day and she could see for miles. There was a light breeze tossing her blonde hair about her head and whipping the long sleeves and skirt of her white dress.

She squinted against the light, looking out in the distance as she thought she saw something. Small black dots were on the horizon and they were moving towards Edoras. As Éowyn watched the shapes become bigger she could make out a few men on horseback, with banners being carried. As soon as the riders were close enough that she could make out the sigil on the banners, she smiled. The white horse of Rohan on a green field; the Lords were returning.

Éowyn looked to one of the guards that stood outside of Meduseld. "Make ready the hall. The King is returning." The guard nodded and moved inside to tell the order to some others. Éowyn remained standing where she was watching as the men rode closer to Edoras.

The men reached the city and quickly made their way to Meduseld. Éowyn greeted them when they reached the top of the steps. "My Lords, it is good to see you returned safe. All went well in Isengard?"

"As well as can be." Théoden told her. She gave him a questioning look, but he would say no more on the matter.

"My Lady," Gandalf addressed her, drawing her attention away from her Uncle. She looked at the Wizard and saw standing next to him two small men, the tops of theirs heads reaching to about the height of his waist. They had curly mops of hair on their heads and their feet were large with no shoes. She knew them immediately to be Hobbits. "These are Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. Two more members of our Fellowship." Gandalf introduced, pointing to each one in turn. "This, my lads, is the Lady Éowyn of Rohan. She is King Théoden's niece and Lord Éomer's sister."

They bowed their heads to the lady and she returned the gesture. "You can call me Merry, My Lady, and him Pippin." Merry told the lady with a smile.

"They have passed through great perils, and I am sure they would like some food." Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye. "For Hobbits are always hungry."

"That we are, but" Pippin started looking at the Wizard and then back to the Éowyn. "We have been told that one of our company was injured at Helm's Deep and that you are caring for her. We would very much like to see Authiel."

Éowyn smiled gently at the Hobbits with their faces full of concern. "I will take you to her first and then we can get you something to eat if you like. If you will follow me."

Éowyn turned and made her way back into Meduseld with the two Hobbits following behind her. She heard Aragorn's voice behind her, "I will return shortly Gandalf. I want to see Authiel." A few seconds later she could hear his footsteps fall in with the Hobbits. She led them through the hall and came to the door where Authiel was healing. She opened it and let the Hobbits and Aragorn enter before she closed the door behind her.

Merry and Pippin ran over to the bed thinking that Authiel would be awake and would talk to them. Their faces fell when they saw her eyes closed and her face paler than what they remembered. They looked to Aragorn and Éowyn, who were still standing at the door, with apprehension then back at Authiel.

"How is she?" Aragorn asked Éowyn. "Has she awakened at all?"

Éowyn looked at the Ranger. "She seems to be healing well, quicker than I thought possible. I take it as a gift from her Elven heritage. I have followed your instructions, though she did come down with a fever when we first arrived. It lasted only one day and she has seemed to recover from it since then. She woke briefly last night. It was the first time that I have seen. She didn't say anything, just looked around wildly at the room before staring at me." Aragorn chuckled next to Éowyn and she looked at him with furrowed brows. "I do not believe it is funny, My Lord. I would think that you would wish her to be awake by now."

Aragorn turned to look at the Lady. "Forgive me. I do wish that Authiel were awake. I would be happy beyond measure. I laugh because she can never let go of the ways of a Ranger." Éowyn gave him a confused look. "You said she was looking around wildly. She was taking in her surroundings, as all Rangers do. I suppose when she saw you, she knew she was safe and passed back out."

Éowyn nodded her head in understanding and watched as the man walked to the side of Authiel's bed to stand across from the Hobbits. Her heart clenched in her chest as he reached out and passed his hand over her forehead in a gentle caress. Éowyn had strong feelings for Aragorn and watching him give such tender and special attention to another woman was heartbreaking. She swallowed hard and decided to leave the companions alone with their injured friend, for she did not want to watch and cause herself more heartache. She retreated from the room quietly, making good on her promise to find something for the Hobbits to eat.

Back in Authiel's room, Merry and Pippin watched as Aragorn lifted Authiel's tunic and removed the bandages covering her wound to examine its progress. The Hobbits anxiously watched him work, taking note of his stern face and the wound that Authiel bore.

When he could stand the silence no longer Pippin spoke. "How is she, Strider? Will she be alright?"

Aragorn looked at the Hobbits as he cleaned some of the _Athelas_ salve off so he could see the stitches. He looked back down to what he was doing, but spoke as he worked. "The worst part is over. She has managed to fight off infection and traveled from Helm's Deep without dying." he paused as he looked at her stitches and the cut from the Uruk-Hai scimitar. "It seems to be healing very well. Éowyn gives herself no credit." He sighed and looked at Authiel's face. "I just wish she would wake up and stay awake. It is no good that she hasn't in…" he counted the days in his head. "Thirteen days. I fear we could lose her to starvation soon."

"She'll wake." Merry said and the two looked at him. "She has made it this far. No sense for her to give up now." Pippin agreed with him and Aragorn smiled at their optimism.

"Indeed." Aragorn stated before applying more _Athelas_ and bandaging the wound. The Hobbits watched him work quickly in silence. When he was finished he ushered them towards the door. "Come, I'm sure Lady Éowyn has found you something to eat. We should leave Authiel to heal and I need to speak with Gandalf, Théoden, and Éomer. You can return later if you wish."

Aragorn returned to Authiel's room later that evening. He saw that she still had her eyes closed, but a little more color had returned to her face. The color illuminated by the light of a candle lit on the bedside table. Aragorn picked up the chair that was in the corner of the room and placed it by the bed.

He sat down heavily in the chair. He was exhausted. From the battle at Helm's Deep, the great amount of traveling the past few days, dealing with Saruman and spending the rest of the day discussing the next course of action. It was wearing him down and he needed rest. He sighed deeply and placed his left elbow on the arm of the chair. He covered his eyes with his hand as he rested his head against his palm.

The heaviest thing on his mind was the look of defeat Authiel had given him while she lay in his arms, sword still held loosely in her hand, rain and blood mixing on her face. That image was forever burned in his memory along with her weak voice saying the words, 'I can't.' He was sure that she would die right there in his arms before he ever had the chance to say 'I love you' to her. She had said it to him in the armoury, perhaps without her even knowing what she was saying. He had wanted to reciprocate the words to her, but was caught up with the feel of her lips against his and the soft gentle touches they gave one another. Coupling that with the arrival of the Lórien Elves, the Uruk-Hai, and then her getting injured, he had never gotten the chance to say it to her.

He had known for a while now that he cared for her more than just a friend. Ever since he sent her with Halbarad to guard the pass at Sarn Ford. He had realized it as she bid him farewell and walked away into the woods with the other Rangers. It had struck him suddenly at that moment. He loved her. He was just terrified to tell her. Was afraid of her reaction.

These thoughts flittered about in Aragorn's mind until he unknowingly drifted off to sleep in the chair.

"Estel." he heard a soft whisper in his mind.

'Authiel?' he thought to himself. 'But she is unconscious in bed.'

Aragorn felt a feather light touch on his knee. "Estel." he heard Authiel call again, this time slightly more louder.

"Estel."

Aragorn jumped awake, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He had been dreaming and figuring that it would be better for him to sleep in an actual bed instead of a chair, he moved to get up.

He froze.

There was a hand on his knee. His eyes traced the length of the hand up a slender arm to the face of Authiel. She had her head turned towards him with eyes wide open and watching him with a small smile on his face.

"Authiel!" he cried, grabbing her hand and holding onto it. "My heart is glad to hear your voice and see your eyes open."

Authiel tried to speak, but it came out raspy. Aragorn quickly grabbed the cup of water sitting on the bedside table. He gently lifted her head and brought the cup to her lips, helping her drink. When she was finished he placed it back on the table, taking his seat and putting her hand back in his.

"How long have I been out? What time is it?" she asked quietly.

"Thirteen days and it's not yet dawn." he told her and she made a displeased face that caused him to chuckle.

"What has happened in that time? I take it we weren't defeated at Helm's Deep?" she questioned.

"Your mind is always on business, is it not?" Aragorn said with a smile. Authiel glared playfully at him. "I will tell you all if you promise me one thing?"

"Depends on what it is." She said with a smile.

Aragorn looked at her seriously. "Promise me never to get another wound like the one you received at Helm's Deep. I have been running myself to death with worry over you. I feared that you would not make it." He reached out to touch her cheek.

Authiel closed her eyes, remembering that the last thing she remembered was Aragorn's panicked and tear streaked face. "I thought I was going to die at that moment." she whispered and opened her eyes to look at him. She was silent. Taking in his relieved features and grey eyes full of happiness.

"Promise me." Aragorn demanded of her.

Authiel smiled, "You have my word. Trust me, it's not only unpleasant for you. I feel as if I was trampled by a horse." Aragorn chuckled before relaxing back in his chair, not letting go of her hand. "Now come, tell me all that has happened."

Aragorn began the tale. Telling her how he had carried her into the Keep of Helm's Deep. That he watched Haldir being cut down, to which she closed her eyes briefly and offered up a pray. The final charge that he made with Théoden out of the Keep and down the Causeway. How Gandalf showed up with Éomer and his men at dawn and they were able to chase the Uruk-Hai into Fangorn Forest. The journey to Isengard, which they found flooded, full of Ents, and two particular Hobbits feasting atop one of the damaged walls. Authiel laughed lightly at this, causing her to wince, but glad that the Hobbits had not lost their appetites, even among battle. Aragorn laughed along with her before continuing onto Saruman. How Pippin had found the Palantir and how they tried to get information out of Saruman before he fell from the tower to his death.

Authiel saw Aragorn's hesitation when he spoke of what Saruman told them. "Aragorn" she whispered. "What is it? What did he tell you?"

Aragorn glanced down before raising his eyes back to her. "He said that he looked into the Palantir and saw Sauron's plans. That his attack would come swiftly and heavily. That we're all going to die and that Frodo is most likely dead already, along with Sam. He can't believe that Gandalf thinks that I will ever come to the throne in Gondor and avenge our people."

Authiel gave him a serious look. "What does your heart tell you?"

Aragorn gazed into her eyes long and hard before answering. "That Frodo and Sam are alive. That we have not yet lost this war."

Authiel smiled at him, glad of his answer. "And?" a coy smile came over her features. He gave her a confused look and she batted his hand lightly. "That I have not wasted one thousand years of my life to not have you take the throne."

Aragorn chuckled at her. "I'm glad to see that your wound has not affected your sense of humor."

"What is our next course of action?" Authiel asked.

Aragorn let out a sigh as she immediately switched back to business. "There is talk of going to Gondor. We all seem to think that is where Sauron will strike first. It has not been officially decided." He watched as Authiel let out a yawn and noted that her eyes were heavy. "That is enough talk for tonight. You must rest and continue to heal. There is to be a feast tomorrow night to honor those that fell at Helm's Deep. I assume that you would like to attend?" When she nodded he continued. "I will only allow it if you rest now and we'll see how you manage to get around tomorrow." Aragorn stood and released her hand, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against her lips. He was relieved and happy to feel her warm response to him. "Rest now, El. Regain your strength." he whispered to her.

"As you command, My Lord." She teased him lightly as she already felt sleep begin to take over her. "Stay here with me." her soft voice heavy with weariness stopped Aragorn in his tracks as he he was just about to move from the side of the bed and make for the door.

Aragorn turned and looked down at her face, blue eyes staring up at him through half-closed lids. He gave her a smile and moved the chair closer to the bedside, propping his booted feet up on the edge of the bed and taking her hand in his.

"I won't leave your side." he whispered to her and kissed the back of her hand.

Authiel smiled at him and she could no longer fight off sleep and Aragorn watched as she finally succumbed. He smiled gently as he watched her sleeping peacefully. He was content and happy now that she was awake and seemed to be doing well.


	26. Chapter 26

Authiel woke the next morning to the sound of the door to the room creaking. She opened her eyes and saw Aragorn walk into the room.

"Good morning." He greeted her with a smile. "Sorry to wake you."

"And to you as well." She said with a yawn, moving to try and sit up, her stiff joints and pain in her abdomen making it slow.

Aragorn saw her struggle and rushed forward to help her sit up. "Easy now." He advised, placing a hand on her back and arm. "We don't want you to tear anything open."

Authiel looked to his face with a smile, "Thank you for your concern, but I believe I have been abed for far too long. I would very much like to go outside and breathe the fresh air."

Aragorn gave her a serious look. "You must not push yourself, Authiel. I will allow you out for a short while, but not before I change your bandages." he paused and softened his gaze. "Besides, you don't want to tire yourself out if you wish to join in the festivities tonight. I'm sure the Hobbits would love to have you there." Authiel laughed lightly, glad that the action did not cause her much pain. "More color has returned to your face." he told her as he touched her cheek taking a seat by her side on the bed. "You were as pale as death not long ago."

"I feel much better. More so than I did last night." Authiel told him, leaning into his touch and closing her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth from his hand. "Do I owe such wonderful treatment to you?"

Aragorn smiled at her peaceful face. "Myself and Éowyn." Authiel opened her eyes and met his. "She looked after you while I was in Isengard." Aragorn answered as he stood and moved around to the other side of the bed to retrieve some fresh bandages and _Athelas _salve.

"I will have to thank her." Authiel's eyes followed Aragorn as he moved back around in front of her.

"I'm sure she would appreciate it." The Ranger paused for a moment. "You know she envies you?" Aragorn told her as he sat the supplies on the chair.

"Me?" Authiel's voice was confused.

"Yes." he responded. "Éowyn wishes that she could do as you do. To fight when you choose and to travel when and where you wish. It is something that she is denied here."

"Éowyn does not understand the entire picture. This life may be something she yearns for, but I doubt once she had a taste of it she would wish to continue it. This life is not for everyone." Authiel said quietly.

"Maybe you should speak to her before she does something that could get herself hurt." Aragorn smiled when Authiel nodded at him. "Good." He kneeled in front of the bed and reached to her tunic, lifting it and removing the bandages which was much easier to do now then when she was lying down. "Lie back down so that I can look at your wound."

Authiel obliged him and slowly laid back down against the bed, Aragorn's gentle and guiding hand on her back the entire time. He started to clean the salve off of the wound before looking and prodding it a bit. "Your stitches have really held well. I think having you unconscious actually did you some good." He glanced at her with a teasing smirk on his face . "It's closed up a little more than halfway." He reached up and touched the tip of one of her delicately pointed ears. "Thank the Valar you have Elf blood or I think you would have died." She gave him a knowing smile and he continued. "I say a few more days and it'll be just a surface wound. No doubt the muscles around it will still be sore."

"That's good news to my ears, because I will not be left behind when our journey continues." She told him, giving a look that left no room for argument.

Aragorn gave a defeated sigh knowing that even if he tried to argue he would lose. He kept silent and started applying fresh _Athelas _salve to the wound, soon she wouldn't need it. When finished, he helped her to sit up and she held up her tunic as he moved around behind her and sat on the bed. He picked up the bandages and went to wrap them around her torso, but stopped.

Aragorn reached out to Authiel's back and lightly touched a long and thin white scar on her left hip. He felt Authiel tense up a little as his fingers ran up the length only stopping when it ended at her right shoulder and he rested his hand there.

"How did you get this scar? I never knew you had it, even after all these years of patching you up." came Aragorn's quiet question.

Authiel sighed before speaking softly. "It happened the day your father was slain." She paused and he remained silent as he waited for her to continue. "Your father was dazed from an Orc attack and was on the ground with the creature standing over him ready to kill Arathorn. I rushed to defend him and that scar was the price I paid for saving his life."

Aragorn traced the scar again which sent shivers down Authiel's spine and he could feel those as well. "I'm sure he appreciated your sacrifice." He was still and quiet for a moment.

"The sacrifice wasn't enough. He still perished that day." Authiel's barely audible whisper answered him.

Aragorn frowned when he heard the grief and despair in her voice. "Please Authiel," he started running his fingers up and down her arm in a comforting way. "If things had turned out differently that day, only the Valar knows where we would stand right now. My father may still have been killed, myself and my mother too." he told her quietly. "There never would have been this moment. Never finding the love we share with each other." he leaned forward slightly and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and he could feel her smile. "Though, I do wish I had known him. To at least know what he looked like." He whispered as he leaned back.

Authiel turned slightly to gaze upon his sad face. Reaching out she touched his cheek lightly. "You have but to look in the mirror, Aragorn, and you will see him looking right back at you." A fond smile came over her face. "You look so much like your father and trust me when I say this." she took his free hand in her own. "He would be beyond proud of you." This caused a smile to form on Aragorn's lips. "You have all of his best qualities that shine brighter in you. I know it in my heart, you will finish what he started and lead our people to victory."

Aragorn smiled, "I hope you speak the truth, Authiel."

"I have no reason to think otherwise. The words Arathorn spoke before we went off after those Orcs stirred and awakened something in the hearts of the Dúnedain. Courage. Determination. Love. Loyalty. The will to reclaim our home. And those thoughts and feelings have not diminished. You have kept them alive, leading our people during these dark times and thus far we have yet to go astray under your command." She squeezed his hand and continued to smile softly at him. "As for your father." she paused and her smile turned into a smirk. "I daresay he would be beside himself with anger that his only son had his heart stolen by the likes of me. A woman who wanders the wild and fights Orcs. I don't think he would approve of such a match."

Aragorn chuckled. "If you say that I have all of his best qualities and thinking of my own Mother and her ability with a blade. I would take a guess that my father could not have wished for a better match." Aragorn gave her a loving smile. "Someone that will have my back in a battle of words… or swords." He was rewarded with Authiel blushing and turning her head away from him. Aragorn smiled and reached around her with the bandages and started wrapping them around Authiel's waist.

"Authiel" he spoke softly into the silence that had fallen between them. "I don't think I have ever told you, but thank you." She remained quiet and he continued. "Thank you for everything. For teaching me the customs of our people. I owe you so much for everything you have sacrificed for not only me, but for my forefathers as well." He tied the bandage and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you Authiel, for everything, from the bottom of my heart."

Authiel turned slightly and smiled as she reached up with her hand and covered one of his. "Aragorn, I was keeping a promise to a friend. I just couldn't help but care for everyone I looked after through the ages. You most of all." she lightly ran a finger across his brow tracing it down to his cheek and he closed his eyes in peace. "And I'm glad I was asked to do such a task. I wouldn't have asked for anything different or else I may not have found you. You need not thank me." She moved closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

When they pulled apart Aragorn smiled at her. "My heart is happy to hear you say such words." The Ranger stood and moved to where her boots were sitting and picked them up before retrieving her leather tabard that was slung over the back of a chair.

When Aragorn turned back towards Authiel, his brow creased in concern. The Half-Elf was looking at her left wrist, touching the bracelet that Lady Galadriel had given her. Authiel's eyes and face were filled with sorrow and her fingers lightly traced the names of her parents.

"El?" Aragorn's voice was full of worry as he made his way back Authiel's side, setting her items on the bed and taking a seat beside her. One of his hands went to her back and the other took hold of her hands in a comforting way. "El, what is wrong?"

Authiel tore her eyes from where her bracelet lay hidden beneath Aragorn's hand and she looked up to meet the Ranger's grey orbs. "Nothing." she answered in an unconvincing tone.

"El," Aragorn started in a soft voice. "Don't lie to me, I can see that you're upset about something. Tell me."

Authiel let out a sigh and looked away from Aragorn before speaking. "Just talking about Arathorn reminded me about my own father."

Aragorn tilted his head slightly then reached up with one of his hands to turn Authiel's face towards him. He met her eyes and searched those blue orbs for the truth of her statement. They held sorrow and uncertainty in their blue depths.

"That's not all." Aragorn said quietly.

Authiel looked hesitant for a moment before speaking. "You would think I lost my sanity if I told you."

A small smile came over Aragorn's face, "Authiel, you are one of the sanest people I know." He paused for a moment and he smirked. "Well, relatively sane, I have seen you act a bit rash in battle, but that's an oversight." That earned him a playful hit from the Half-Elf and he chuckled at her before continuing. "Now tell me, what is bothering you."

Authiel hesitated again and glanced down to the bracelet, her eyes locking with her father's name. She looked back up to Aragorn's face before speaking. "I heard my father speak to me as I laid wounded in your arms." she confessed to him and he gave her a puzzled look. "It's not the first time either. The other instance was when I regained consciousness in the Uruk-Hai camp."

"What did he say?" Aragorn asked.

"He told me to wake up in the camp and to stay with you at Helm's Deep, that it wasn't my time to die." Authiel answered him honestly and looked away from the Ranger, not wanting to see the judgemental look that she was sure he would have on his face. "You think me crazy now, don't you?"

Aragorn chuckled and Authiel looked back at him. "No." he told her and took her hands in both of his. "I think that either your mind conjured up your father's voice to aid you in those moments or that your father actually did speak to you from the Halls of Mandos. Perhaps he is still trying to help and protect his daughter. It's not completely unheard of for our loved ones to enter our minds in dires times, though it is rare. You know this."

"Yes, I do." Authiel's voice was quiet. "But I feared I had started to lose my mind."

"Not yet." Aragorn chuckled and smiled at her and she was able to find it in herself to smile back at him. "I for one am glad that he called out to you."

"Really?"

Aragorn nodded his head, "Yes. If he had not, we don't know if you and the Hobbits would have escaped when the Rohirrim charged into that camp or if you would have clung to life at Helm's Deep."

"I would like to think those outcomes would have happened regardless." Authiel told him.

"Who can tell? We'll never know. Sometimes there really is a higher power that interferes with our lives. It's not for us to know, that power remains with the Valar." Aragorn's voice and eyes were full of wisdom as he looked at Authiel who smiled at his words. "Now, let's get these on." Aragorn knelt in front of her and slipped her boots onto her feet then helped her into the leather tabard and tied the laces for her. Authiel nodded her thanks and went to stand, but swayed a bit, still not recovered from all the blood she lost and her hand shot out to steady herself against anything. Aragorn was there, immediately taking her hand while putting a steadying hand on her back. "Easy, _Nîn Meleth (My Love)_. Don't overexert yourself."

Authiel laughed a little, "Easy indeed." she said. "But I am tired of being in that bed not to mention I am quite hungry."

"Well then, let's find you something to eat." Aragorn said and adjusted his hold on her. He placed his left arm around her upper torso, resting his hand on the left side of her ribcage, Authiel's own hand was placed over his with a strong grip. Aragorn took her right hand in his, and held it in a sure grip somewhat in front of him so that he walked with her and his body was slightly turned.

Authiel gladly accepted his aid and leaned onto him a little for support. Happy that he eased her exertion and loving the feel of their two bodies pressed together. Authiel flashed him a flirtatious smile and then they began slowly making their way out of the room. The two Rangers finally made their way to the hall, Authiel having only stumbled once, but Aragorn kept her from falling. They came upon a wooden table with five people. Chatting happily and eating breakfast were Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, and Gimli.

Pippin was the first to spot Authiel and Aragorn, as they slowly made their way to the table. He jumped from his seat and ran around the table towards them, Merry following quickly behind him.

"Authiel!" Pippin cried happily as he launched himself at her legs, knocking her off balance and causing Aragorn to hold her up.

"Careful Master Took!" Aragorn scolded him as he saw Authiel wince and a gasp escaped her lips. "She has not yet healed!"

"Oh Authiel! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I was just so happy to see you!" Pippin apologized frantically as guilt flooded his face.

Authiel regained her composure and smiled warmly down at the Hobbit. "It is all right, Pippin. I will manage. My heart is happy to see you and Merry well." The two Hobbits smiled up at her. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm famished, but I would love to hear about your adventures since we were parted."

Merry and Pippin jumped excitedly as Aragorn led her to the table and the Ranger eased Authiel into a chair. He was forced to sit further away from her than he would have liked, as the two Hobbits took the seats on either side of the Half-Elf. Authiel caught his put out look and she smiled at the Ranger.

"It is good to see you on your own two feet, Authiel." Gandalf told her from the end of the table where he was smoking his pipe.

"Thank you, Gandalf. Indeed it is and I intend not to return a similar state." Authiel answered taking some bread from a plate in front of her.

"You had us worried, lass." Gimli said from across her. "But I knew you wouldn't miss out on the rest of this adventure, wherever it may lead us."

"Of course not." Answered Authiel. "Especially when you need me to watch your back."

Gimli laughed heartily at her. "I doubt any Dwarf would need a Half-Elven Ranger's defense, but I do appreciate the thought."

Authiel smiled broadly at Gimli's good fun and her attention was grabbed by Legolas. "_My heart is singing with joy to see that you're healing._" he spoke in Elvish and dipped his head to her. "_I have never seen Aragorn so frantic before in his life." _He added throwing a jeering glance at Aragon who sat next to Gandalf; the Ranger playfully narrowed his eyes at the Elf.

Before Authiel could answer Legolas her attention was grabbed by Merry. "Will you be coming to the feast tonight?" He asked from Authiel's side.

"If Aragorn allows me too, then yes." Authiel told the Hobbit.

The two Hobbits leaned over the table to look down at the Ranger. "But you must, Aragorn!" Pippin exclaimed to him.

Aragorn hushed the two Hobbits and answered them. "She may as long as she eats and rests. If she exerts too much energy so soon out of bed she'll slow her healing."

The Hobbits looked back at Authiel and started taking food from the plates in the center of the table and piling it up on hers. "Eat!" they both commanded, even taking food from their own plates. The Fellowship all broke out in laughter at the Hobbits' antics.

"It seems that you will have some extra hands looking after you." Gandalf chuckled towards Authiel.

The companions carried on in a light and friendly conversation. So glad they were to once again be together during this lull in the darkness. Happy to be safe, unharmed or healing in Authiel's case and able to draw strength from one another. But in the back of each of their minds loomed the absence of Frodo and Sam and wondering if the two Hobbits were safe, alive, and where they were.

Later that morning, Authiel and Aragorn were walking around outside. Aragorn's ever present and steadying hands on Authiel should she stumble. Merry and Pippin were accompanying them. Authiel had demanded fresh air and to feel the sun and wind on her face and Aragorn reluctantly agreed as long as he was with her. After some time had passed Aragorn led Authiel to a bench to let her have a rest, worried about the woman exerting so much energy. The Hobbits joined them and they were in friendly conversation when a shout interrupted them.

"Authiel!" came a child's voice and the four companions looked up to see a blonde hair and blue eyed girl bounding over to them with her mother chasing after her.

"Edith." Authiel beamed at the girl as she came to stop in front of the Lady Ranger. The little girl was so excited to see her friend she jumped up and hugged Authiel, throwing her arms around her neck and jarring Authiel's side.

Aragorn saw Authiel tense up instantly and grimace with pain, but returned the girl's embrace gently. "Careful little one." Aragorn told Edith and he gently pried the girl off of Authiel and placed her back on the ground. "Your friend has been injured and we don't want her to be hurt any further, do we?"

Edith immediately took on a guilty look. "I'm sorry Authiel! I forgot all about your injury. I was just so happy to see you."

"All is forgiven." Authiel said with a smile.

"Please forgive my daughter." Hilda said as she finally managed to catch up to the excited girl. "She has just been very worried for you."

Authiel looked up at the woman. "There was no harm done."

"She was at your side often on the journey back here. Helping Éowyn where she could." Hilda explained.

"I did!" Edith exclaimed then her eyes fell onto the two Hobbits sitting on the bench. "Who are you? What are you?

"Edith!" Hilda scolded her daughter, but the other's had just laughed at the child's innocent questions.

"They are Hobbits, young one. I'm sure you've heard of them in your bedtime stories." Aragorn told the girl, quite amused.

"But those are stories!" Edith said rounding on the Ranger in disbelief. "I thought they weren't real."

"We're quite real I assure you. I'm Pippin and this is my cousin Merry." Pippin said to the little girl.

Edith looked wide-eyed at the Hobbits in front of her and then finally remembering her manners she curtsied. "I'm Edith, daughter of Hilda and Dunstan."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Edith." Merry told the girl with a smile.

"Are you friends of Authiel and Lord Aragorn?" Edith asked.

"We are." Pippin answered her. "We've traveled a great distance and many days with each other."

"We were seperated and have recently been reunited." Merry finished.

"I feel as if I may have just lost my daughter to some stories." Hilda laughed lightly as she watched Edith sit next to the Hobbits and ask them questions.

"I believe so." Authiel told her.

"Lord Aragorn!" came a man's voice and the two Rangers and Rohirrim woman turned to see one of the guards running up to them. "King Théoden calls for you, My Lord."

"I will be there shortly." Aragorn informed him and the guard turned to deliver the message to Théoden. Aragorn sighed deeply, "I seem to never have a chance for rest."

"None of us do in these times of darkness." Hilda told the Ranger.

"Indeed you speak the truth." Aragorn answered her then stood and turned to Authiel. "Come, I will help you back up to the Hall."

Authiel gave him a look that said that she would not be moving from the spot. "No. I will stay here."

"Authiel." Aragorn used a warning tone with her. "You need rest."

"And I am resting right here. I will not move from this bench." Authiel told him, her voice giving no room for argument.

Aragorn huffed a sigh and gave her a stern look. "Very well." he conceded. "I will return when I can and expect to find you in this spot."

"Of course, My Lord." Authiel teased and gave him an innocent look.

Aragorn narrowed his eyes momentarily at her and nodded his head slightly. Then bidding farewell to the others took off in the direction of the Hall.

"You two make a good couple." Hilda told Authiel as the Half-Elf's eyes followed the Ranger making his way up the steps of the Great Hall. "And I can see that he cares for you deeply and you him."

Authiel turned her head and smiled at the woman before her. "We do. He is a very good man and I am lucky that his heart decided to put up with me." This caused both women to laugh.

"I would like to stay and talk with you, but as duty called away Lord Aragorn, duty now calls me away." Authiel gave her a curious look. "My skills as a seamstress have been needed to help those that were injured at Helm's Deep. There were far too many injured for the healer's to keep up with."

"That is a very noble of you." Authiel told the woman and Hilda smiled.

"It feels good to help." she said. "But now is where I leave you with your friends." She glanced at the Hobbits and Edith who was eagerly listening to a more child friendly version of what the Fellowship had gone through. "Edith." Hilda called and the little girl looked at her mother. "We must go now."

"Truly? I wish to stay and listen to the Hobbits. We were just getting to the part where they running from Goblins in a placed called Moria." Edith whined.

"Yes. It is time to go." Hilda told her.

Edith huffed and started to stand from the bench. "Very well." The little girl's voice sounded so sad that it tore at Authiel's heartstrings.

"If I may." the Ranger started, seeing the disappointment in Edith's eyes. "I will watch over her with Merry and Pippin. When they are finished their tale I will make sure that she is returned to you."

Hilda looked to the Ranger and then back at Edith's hopeful face. "Are you sure? I don't wish to invoke any fury from Lord Aragorn if you were to re-injure yourself watching after her."

"It will not be a problem. Merry and Pippin can help me with her and I will curb any anger it may stir up with Aragorn." Authiel promised her.

"Very well." Hilda agreed and Edith jumped up and down happily, hugging her mother and then rejoining the Hobbits on the bench. "You listen to Authiel."

"I shall mother! Thank you!" Edith said happily.

Hilda touched Authiel on the shoulder. "Thank you." she said and the Half-Elf inclined her head as Hilda continued on towards one of the houses that had been set up for the injured.

A hour or so had passed and Edith listened happily to the story that Merry and Pippin told her with the occasional addition from Authiel who was just enjoying their company. When the story ended the little girl had taken to chasing the Hobbits around and playing games with them. During one of these, Edith had picked a small pink flower and had given it to Authiel. She had smiled at the girl and accepted the flower and continued to watch over her, Merry and Pippin as they played.

A sudden weariness came over Authiel and she glanced towards the stairs leading up to the hall. There was no sign of Aragorn and Authiel examined the steps debating with herself if she could handle them without his help. She looked back towards the Hobbits and thought they may be able to help her if she had her hands on their shoulders.

"Merry, Pippin, Edith." she called to them and they stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "I hate to stop your fun, but I'm weary and would like to return to bed for a time."

"Should we go and fetch Aragorn?" Merry asked coming over to her.

"No." Authiel told him. "I think I can manage the stairs if you and Pippin assist me." Merry and Pippin shared a look between one another not quite sure that this was the best idea. Authiel saw their apprehension and spoke again. "It's best not to bother him. He could be in the middle of some very important business. I will handle any wrath from him if it surfaces."

"All right." Pippin finally said. "But if he comes after me, I'm hiding behind you."

Authiel laugh. "And I shall protect you. I promise."

The two Hobbits helped her stand as best they could for their size. Then with a Hobbit on either side of her she placed a firm hand on their shoulders and they placed their hands on her belt to steady her. Edith took up a position in front of them and led the three towards Meduseld Hall. When they reached the bottom of the first set of stairs they paused as Authiel gazed up at them with a grim face.

"Well here it goes." she whispered. Merry and Pippin climbed a few steps ahead of her and she was able to pull herself up the steps, bracing against their shoulders and their hands on her arms to assist her.

The climb was slow, but eventually they made it to the landing that was at the bottom of the second flight of steps. When they reached it, Authiel was breathing hard and swaying slightly as she gripped onto the Hobbits to prevent herself from falling.

"Perhaps I underestimated myself for once." she muttered to herself.

"Aragorn is going to kill us." Pippin said in dismay.

"I fear he won't be happy at all." Merry told the Half-Elf.

Authiel regarded Merry for a moment and then turned her eyes on Edith, who was watching the Ranger with concern on her young face. "Edith." Authiel said quietly. "Would you go find Aragorn and bring him here."

Without a word the little girl took off running up the rest of the steps and disappeared. Minutes passed and when Edith reappeared she had Aragorn with her, pulling on his hand as she led him down the steps. Authiel saw the fear stricken face he bore and when his eyes landed on her standing on the landing, supported by Merry and Pippin, his expression turned to anger and disapproval.

"Were you not suppose to remain on the bench until I returned?" Aragorn's voice remained calm even when his eyes were not.

"I thought I could handle the stairs." Authiel admitted. "Apparently I couldn't."

"Obviously," retorted Aragorn "or else Edith would not have burst into the war council and begin dragging me away, much to the amusement of the men." Authiel smiled at this, looking at Edith who just gave her a sheepish look as the two came to stop in front of the Hobbits and Ranger. "But I am glad she came. I would not wish for you to hurt yourself further. Now come, you are going back to bed."

Authiel expected Aragorn to resume the position that he had taken up earlier when he had brought her outside. Instead she let out a small yelp of surprise, which amused all that were gathered, when he put an arm around her back and bending slightly to place a hand behind her knees and lifted her easily up into his arms bridal style. Authiel's arms went instinctively around his neck and she gave him a disapproving look.

"A little warning next time." she told him.

"When you learn to follow the instructions of your healer then maybe I'll give you some warning." Aragorn told her with a stern voice, but then his eyes softened as he turned his head towards her. "Though you have always had a problem with following healer's orders. I should have known you would have done something like this."

"I take offense to that." Authiel smirked at him, but was glad to see his anger curbed, even though it was still present in his eyes.

Aragorn ignored her statement and turned slightly to look at Merry, Pippin and Edith. "Merry, Pippin. I will take Authiel from here. Would you be so kind as to escort the Lady Edith back to her mother?" The two Hobbits nodded.

Edith blushed up at Aragorn when she was referred to as Lady. She curtsied to the Ranger then took Merry and Pippin's hands as they took her back to where her mother had headed earlier that morning.

Aragorn turned his attention back to the woman in his arms and examined her face. Authiel looked tired, but her breathing had become even once more. Her arms were loosely around his neck and her body was relaxed. She heaved a sigh and laid her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and her breath tickled his neck.

Aragorn pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead, his anger ebbing away some more. "You push yourself too hard." he whispered as he began climbing the steps once more.

Authiel was silent for a moment. "I have never learned to take it easy. Nor have I ever had the luxury to do so."

"Now you do." he answered as the doors to the hall were opened for them and he entered and headed towards her room. "For a time at least. So please, I beg you, rest and recover your strength."

Aragorn kicked open the door to her room, pushing it closed with his foot once inside. He walked towards the bed and laid her gently down. Without a word he checked the bandages of her wound, making sure that no blood was present. He had not forgotten how Edith had jumped on the woman and he had worried about it. When he saw no red spots on the bandages he lowered her tabard and tunic, removed her boots, and covered her with a blanket.

He sat on the edge of the bed beside Authiel, taking her hand and meeting her eyes. "You take such very good care of me." she told him quietly smiling up at the Ranger.

"Of course I do." he raised her hand to his lips and began to kiss her fingers gently causing Authiel to giggle quietly. He moved further up on the bed, keeping their hands joined and touched her face lightly with his free hand.

"You wish to say something." Authiel voiced as she looked into his eyes and could see it written there.

"I do." Aragorn whispered and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. They broke apart and he rested his forehead lightly against hers. "I love you, Authiel."

"And I love you, Estel." she replied giving him a warm smile.

"I wanted to tell you at Helm's Deep, but never had the chance."

"I know." Aragorn gave her puzzled look as he leaned back slightly to look into her face more clearly. "And I am glad you didn't, especially before the battle."

Aragorn's face became more confused. "Why?"

Authiel's smile grew, "It gave me something to look forward too. Something to fight for." She leaned up and captured his lips with hers, loving the feel of their touch.

When they separated Aragorn looked lovingly into her eyes and ran the back of his hand against her cheek gently. "You are a strange kind of woman, El."

"Would you love me if I wasn't?" Authiel teased.

"Who can say?" he teased back. "Now, I have kept you too long. You must rest and I have to get back to the others." He stood from the bed and placed a final kiss against her head.

"You will return to wake me for the festivities tonight, yes?" She asked as he made towards the door.

"I will. I'm sure Merry and Pippin will badger me until I do." He promised with a smile. "Sleep." he commanded. "And when I return to check on you and you're not in that bed, I will find you and lash you to the posts to keep you there. That's an order and a promise." He gave her a smile pulling the rank card on her again and the look in his eyes told her that he was dead serious about the promise.

Authiel shook her head at him as Aragorn left the room and the Half-Elf soon found herself drifting off to sleep peacefully, not realizing how exhausted she really had been.


	27. Chapter 27

"Authiel. Authiel." a soft voice called to Authiel in her dreams. "Authiel." It said again and the Half-Elf's eyes fluttered open as she felt a gentle shaking on her shoulder. "I'm sorry to wake you, but Aragorn sent me in to help you dress."

Authiel's eyes focused on Éowyn who stood above her smiling down at the Ranger. Authiel moved her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes trying to get her mind to leave the foggy haze it had entered. "Help me into a dress?" Authiel repeated the words that had Éowyn spoken.

"Yes." Éowyn answered her. "The feast will begin soon and I offered to send in a dress to you. Aragorn thought you would need some assistance."

"Ah, I see now." Authiel answered and began pushing herself up into a sitting position.

Éowyn quickly jumped to help her and soon had Authiel standing. "How are you feeling? Your wound was healing quickly."

"Better than I felt when I first woke. Still quite sore, but nothing I can't handle. I think that nap helped a great deal." Authiel answered and watched as Éowyn unfolded a floor length gown of dark red with long sleeves, golden trim and a gold colored sash. "This is very beautiful." she commented and she noticed Éowyn in silver grey colored dress with silver embroidery on the the bell sleeves, the bottom hem of the dress and around the waist.

"Thank you." Éowyn answered. "It was given to me by my Uncle a few years ago. Seeing as everyone is wearing their best and you are a guest of honor, I thought you would like to wear it."

"I would be honored too." Authiel answered inclined her head in appreciation.

Éowyn laid the dress on the bed and Authiel started untying the laces to her tabard, tunic and leggings before slowly removed them so as not to pull her stitches. With Éowyn's help the two women manage to get the dress pulled over Authiel's head without so much as a wince from Ranger.

As Éowyn pulled down and adjusted the sleeves on the dress, her fingers brushed against the silver bracelet Authiel wore. She pulled the sleeve up to examine the piece of jewelry.

"This is quite lovely. I was admiring it when I was looking after you. Is it Elf make?" Éowyn asked.

"It is. The Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien gave it to me as a parting gift." Authiel answered, smiling at the memory of that day and what it meant to her now after her conversation with Aragorn that morning.

"What does it say?"

"Elgarain and Dírhael are my parents names." Authiel answered, "And the bottom phrase says 'Daughter of the Dúnedain'. It's to serve as a reminder of where I come from."

"Where are you parents? I'm sure they worry for you when you are away in the wild?" Éowyn asked as she moved behind the Ranger to begin adjusting the laces of the dress and missing the look of grief that came onto Authiel's face.

"They died a long time ago." Authiel responded quietly, thinking of the mother she never knew and the father whose life was cut too short.

"I'm sorry." whispered Éowyn.

Silence settled over the two women as Éowyn worked and Authiel was in her own thoughts. Her mind thinking of the times with her father before switching to the battle of Helm's Deep when Éowyn professed her love to Aragorn and he had rejected her and chose Authiel. The look on Éowyn's face being of pure sadness and disappointment as he told her his feelings. Now here Éowyn was, assisting the woman whom Aragorn had chosen over her.

"I'm sorry." The words had left Authiel's mouth before she could stop herself.

"For what?" Éowyn asked as she continued to work.

Authiel was silent, debating with herself if she should continue on with the conversation or not. She came to the decision that she had started it and there was no turning back now. "For Aragorn." the words came out whispered.

Éowyn paused in her administrations to the laces and Authiel feared that she had upset or angered the White Lady. But then she felt Éowyn continue on with her work. "There is nothing to be sorry about."

Authiel furrowed her brows. "But I thought you had strong feelings for him?"

Éowyn continued on working and she spoke in a quiet but not saddened voice. "I did and still do." she answered. "But I could see the love he has for you in his eyes and I knew that I could not compete with such a thing. He is an honorable man and deserves an honorable woman by his side."

"You are also an honorable woman." Authiel told her. "You would have done well by his side."

"Thank you." Authiel could hear the smile in Éowyn's voice. "But I am not the kind of woman that he needs. Aragorn needs a woman that can fight by his side and help him plan wars and battles. Someone who has knowledge of the lands and wild, especially if he is to come to the Throne of Gondor. You are perfect for him and I do not wish him or you to be unhappy. Though I was initially very upset, angry, and jealous of you." Éowyn admitted to the woman and walked around in front of Authiel to adjust the golden sash. The White Lady smiled at the Ranger as she tied the sash elegantly at Authiel's waist. "But Aragorn gave me hope, saying that even though I am to be sad for a time, that a great happiness awaits me. It is an encouraging thought."

Authiel smiled at her. "He has said many things that have come to pass. I would take great comfort in his words." Éowyn finished and went to step back to admire her work, but was stopped when Authiel gently took hold of her hand. Éowyn gave her a puzzled look. "I just wish that even with this between us that we can remain friends. You are a great woman, though you may not know it yet and I wish to be there when you discover it."

Éowyn gave her a smile and surprised Authiel by embracing her suddenly. "I wish that as well. It is hard to be a strong woman in a world built for men. It would be a great honor to have a woman who is seen as a man's equal to be called my friend."

Authiel couldn't help but smile and return the embrace. "Thank you. My mind will be more at ease now."

Éowyn released her and smiled, "Come, the feast will begin soon and I must finish your hair. I was instructed to take you to Aragorn and I have other duties to attend too."

Éowyn helped Authiel slip on her leather boots, combed out her long brown hair, twisting it on both sides and securing it at the back of her head to keep it out of her face. Once Authiel was ready the two women left the room with Éowyn assisting Authiel though the Ranger seemed to be faring better than she had been this morning, but still appreciated the aid. Once in the hallway they found Aragorn quickly, who was on his way to check on the women and collect Authiel.

"I leave you in good and loving hands." Éowyn told Authiel with a smile as she released her hold on Authiel's arm.

"Thank you, Éowyn. I look forward to speaking with you further." Authiel told her as the White Lady inclined her head and started off towards her Uncle to fulfill her other duties.

"You two seem to becoming good friends." Aragorn observed.

"Indeed we are. Past emotions and feelings have been put behind us and we look forward to being confidants to each other." Authiel answered him.

"I am glad to hear it." Aragorn said with a smile then taking a moment to look over Authiel's appearance. Taking in the dark red dress and gold trim. His smile widened some when his eyes fell on the blue stone pendant resting against her breast. It hadn't been removed once since he had placed it around her neck. Aragorn brushed his fingers over the stone and cupped her cheek before placing a kiss on her lips. "_You look beautiful._" he told her quietly in Elvish.

"_Hannon le._" (Thank you.) she answered and looked over Aragorn's attire. He too wore a deep red tunic, one that looked newer and most likely given to him as his grey tunic had been torn and bloodstained. Over it he wore his leather tabard, which had been cleaned along with his black breeches and worn leather boots. His leather belt and Elven dagger were about his waist. To Authiel's great amusement, his hair seemed to had been washed and combed.

"You look quite handsome yourself." Authiel told him. "Not the grimy and dirty Ranger I know you to be."

Aragorn chuckled and offered his arm. "You, my dear, are no Lady."

Authiel took his arm and he placed his hand over hers. "You're quite right. I'm a dirty and grimy Ranger." she smiled teasingly at him and they began walking towards the Great Hall, both pleased that she was leaning less into Aragorn as she regained some more of her strength.

Once they were in the hall the two Rangers could see how it was transformed. Large wooden tables were lined up on either side with benches. Each tabletop was set with plates and goblets with servants starting to pile food on the plates and filling goblets with ale and wine. Many of the villagers were already making their way into the hall and taking seats as they conversed with one another. Théoden could be seen milling about the tables, speaking to some of his people and overseeing everything going on.

"Aragorn!" a man called out that Authiel did not recognize.

He was tall, almost as tall as Aragorn, with broad shoulders and a strong and lean looking build. He had dirty blonde hair that was shorn about his shoulders. His brows were dark and he had brown eyes set in a young looking face, but showed signs of one who had seen much war and death. He wore fine cloth of dark brown and green with a leather belt and sword at his side.

Aragorn pulled Authiel with him as he met up with the man. "Éomer." Aragorn greeted the man of Rohan.

"Théoden has requested that you and your companions to be seated at the front, closest to him." Éomer explained and Aragorn nodded in understanding. Then the horse lord's eyes fell on the woman that held onto Aragorn's arm. "You must be Authiel, Ranger of the North."

"Ah, forgive me!" Aragorn said as he looked at Authiel. "Lady Authiel, this is Lord Éomer, Second Marshall of the Riddermark, King Théoden's nephew and brother to the Lady Éowyn." Éomer reached for Authiel's free hand and placed a kiss on the back in greeting.

"So you are the one that saved us at Helm's Deep." Authiel said with a smile while blushing at Éomer's action. "It is nice to finally meet you. We are all indebted to you with our lives."

"I was only doing what any loyal soldier would do for their King." Éomer answered and released her hand. "Something I am told from Aragorn that you understand quite well."

"Indeed I do." Authiel replied while glancing at Aragorn with a smirk.

"I am happy to finally meet you. I have heard a great deal about you as you have been on this man's mind," he gestured to Aragorn, "from the moment I first met him. Springing up from the ground on the plains like a conjurer. Elf, Man and Dwarf; The Three long be remembered in this country. Forty-five leagues they traveled in four days in search of their friends. I am glad to see that he found the three of you, but I hear you were gravely injured at Helm's Deep and are on the mend?"

"I am thanks to the care that I have received from Aragorn and your sister." Authiel answered.

"I am glad to hear it. May I say that you look radiant tonight and no one would know that you're wounded." Éomer offered his arm to her. "If you would allow me to escort you to your table?"

Authiel gave Aragorn a mischievous smile and released the Ranger's arm and took Éomer's. "I accept." she said with a smile and Éomer began to lead her to a table at the front of the hall, she threw a teasing smile over her shoulder at Aragorn who followed closely behind, smiling and shaking his head at Authiel.

Éomer helped Authiel on the bench so that she would face the throne that Théoden was now seated in. "I will leave you in Aragorn's capable hands." he said placing a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. He gave the Ranger a smirk before walking up the few steps and taking a seat to Théoden's left.

Aragorn took a seat next to Authiel. "I believe you have an admirer."

"It seems I do. He is quite handsome." Authiel threw Aragorn a teasing smile and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Maybe he is a man I should marry? What do you think, My Lord?" her smile grew wider as a dark look quickly passed over Aragorn's face, though laughter was in his eyes.

"I don't think he is the man for you." Aragorn stated taking her hand in his and entwining their fingers before resting them on his knee.

"Truly?" Authiel looked back to Éomer and regarded him. "But he is quite handsome." Authiel looked back at Aragorn and smiled. "Perhaps you are right. I think maybe he was just teasing one of his friends."

"You are a vixen." Aragorn stated with a shake of his head.

The two Rangers were soon joined by Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin and Gandalf. All of whom took seats with them on the front bench and faced the King. Silence fell over the hall as everyone was now seated and Éowyn walked down the center of all the tables carrying a gold ceremony cup. She headed straight to Théoden, who stood and she knelt in front of him, offering up the cup. The King took it with a grateful smile and the White Lady of Rohan moved to stand in front of the empty seat to his right. Everyone took to their feet as King Théoden looked out over his people and guests.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." Théoden said in a strong voice that seemed to echo off the walls. He raised his goblet to the air in one hand. "Hail the victorious dead!" He cheered loudly.

"Hail!" came the resounding answer from all those that were gathered as they raised their cups as one and drank in honor and memory of those that had fallen at Helm's Deep.

The atmosphere abruptly changed into one of cheerfulness and laughter. Thoughts and conversations about the enemy were forgotten by most as the Rohirrim ate and drank their fill.

Before long the hall had transferred into a scene similar to a tavern. Many were standing and drinking as they laughed and joked with one another. Music was drifting through the air and some were dancing between the tables. General shouts of "Let's drink to victory!" and "To victory!" were heard throughout the hall.

Drinking games had begun in which Gimli had dragged Legolas into and their competition was being overseen by Éomer. The Dwarf was not holding up so well against the Elf. Merry and Pippin had climbed onto a table and were singing a song from the Shire and dancing, amusing the Rohirrim. Leaning up against a pillar and watching the Hobbits with a bright smile, was Authiel, a goblet of water in hand as Aragorn had taken away her third cup of wine since she was still healing. Said Ranger was at her side, taking a break from having to support her and his face was mirroring the woman's delight as they watched Merry and Pippin.

"Oh you can search far and wide,

You can drink the whole town dry,

But you'll never find a beer so brown.

But you'll never find a beer so brown,

As the one we drink in our hometown.

You can drink your fancy ales,

You can drink them by the flagon,

But the only brew for the brave and true,

Comes from the Green Dragon!"

Everyone started clapping and laughing as the two Hobbits banged their tankards together and began drinking from them heartily in a race.

Merry finished first and exclaimed "Thank you! I win!"

"Hobbits are certainly a merry folk." Authiel spoke to Aragorn as she laughed and clapped at their antics, watching as they began another song and continued dancing.

"They are indeed. I feel as if they could go like this all night." Aragorn commented with mirth in his eyes.

"They will if they are allowed too." Gandalf said as he came up to stand beside Aragorn, nodding at the two Rangers who smiled at him. They fell into a silence and listened to Merry and Pippin sing another song.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! to the bottle I go

To heal my heart and drown my woe.

Rain may fall and wind may blow,

And many miles be still to go,

But under a tall tree I will lie,

And let the clouds go sailing by.

Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,

And the stream that falls from hill to plain.

Better than rain or rippling brook,

Is a mug of beer inside this Took."

Once again laughter erupted around the table the Hobbits were standing on.

"No news of Frodo?" Aragorn's voice broke the silence between the Rangers and the Wizard.

Authiel looked at Aragon, as did Gandalf who answered. "Nothing. Not a word or shred of a whisper."

"That should be somewhat of a comfort, knowing that their journey is still a secret." Authiel added, trying to uplift Gandalf's spirits.

"We still have time," Aragorn began, "Everyday Frodo and Sam move closer to Mordor."

"Do we know that?" Gandalf asked dejectedly looking at the man and woman.

Aragorn met his eyes and held them for a moment. "What does your heart tell you?" he asked, echoing the same question that Authiel had asked him the night before. Unbeknownst to the Wizard, Aragorn reached for Authiel's hand and entwined their fingers, giving her hand a squeeze.

Gandalf considered the Ranger standing in front of him. His eyes showing that he had faith in Frodo and Sam and had not fallen into despair. His eyes shifted over to Authiel who mirrored the same emotion as Aragorn. Out of everyone she had always kept faith in the darkest of times, even when it seemed that all hope was lost and she herself was on the brink of despair.

"That he is alive." Gandalf finally said, a tiny smile coming to his lips as he turned back to watch Merry and Pippin. "Yes. He is alive."

There was no more talk of Frodo, Sam, the Ring, or Mordor that night. The companions of the Fellowship choosing to take a respite from such concerns. The night wore on with the Rohirrim slowly thinning out as they retired to their homes and beds. The drinking, singing, and dancing died away to the point where tables and benches were moved and plates and tankards were being cleaned up.

The room in which Authiel had been staying in was transformed now that she had awakened. A few extra cots were brought in and blankets and cushions were strewn about the floor in attempt to offer makeshift beds. Legolas and Aragorn had dragged a passed out Gimli into the room, placing him on one of the makeshift beds and the Dwarf snored away. Gandalf had taken one of the cots and had fallen asleep, the Palantir that had come from Isengard securely in his arms. Merry and Pippin were on the floor sleeping, Pippin tossing and turning restlessly. Legolas had left the room and was milling about somewhere outside gazing at the stars. Authiel was sleeping lightly in bed, Aragorn lying awake next to her with his hand resting lightly on her side.

As stealthily as he could, Aragorn climbed out of bed, grabbing his pipe from his pack and making his way out of the room. When the doors closed behind him Authiel's eyes opened and she sat up in bed looking curiously at the door that Aragorn had just gone through. Deciding to follow him and put her own mind at ease she swung her legs over the bed and slipped on her boots. She stood up slowly, using the bedpost for support to ease her wound, then adjusted her tunic which she had changed into after the feast and headed for the door.

Authiel walked slowly through the hallway, placing a hand on the wall to aid her and made her way to the Great Hall where the feast had taken place. When she entered she saw Éowyn lying on a couch next to the fire, fast asleep and wrapped up in a blue and white fur robe. She couldn't help but smile at the sleeping woman as she walked past and made her way outside, hoping to find Aragorn.

The Half-Elf Ranger stepped out into the darkness and she glanced at the cloudless sky with it's stars twinkling down on the land. Then she heard Aragorn's soft and quiet voice singing softly in Elvish down the side of the building.

"_The leaves were long, the grass was green,_

_The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,_

_And in the glade a light was seen_

_Of stars in shadow shimmering._

_Tinúviel was dancing there_

_To music of a pipe unseen,_

_And light of stars was in her hair,_

_And in her raiment glimmering._

_There Beren came from mountains cold,_

_And lost he wandered under leaves,_

_And where the Elven-river rolled_

_He walked alone and sorrowing._

_He peered between the hemlock-leaves_

_And saw in wonder flowers of gold_

_Upon her mantle and her sleeves,_

_And her hair like shadow following._

_Enchantment healed his weary feet_

_That over hills were doomed to roam;_

_And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,_

_And grasped at moonbeams glistening._

_Through woven woods in Elvenhome_

_She lightly fled on dancing feet,_

_And left him lonely still to roam_

_In the silent forest listening._

_He heard there oft the flying sound_

_Of feet as light as linden-leaves,_

_Or music welling underground,_

_In hidden hollows quavering._

_Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,_

_And one by one with sighing sound_

_Whispering fell the beechen leaves_

_In the wintry woodland wavering._

_He sought her ever, wandering far_

_Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,_

_By light of moon and ray of star_

_In frosty heavens shivering._

_Her mantle glinted in the moon,_

_As on a hilltop high and far_

_She danced, and at her feet was strewn_

_A mist of silver quivering._

_When winter passed, she came again,_

_And her song released the sudden spring,_

_Like rising lark, and falling rain,_

_And melting water bubbling._

_He saw the elven-flowers spring_

_About her feet, and healed again_

_He longed by her to dance and sing_

_Upon the grass untroubling._

_Again she fled, but swift he came._

_Tinúviel! Tinúviel!_

_He called her by her elvish name,_

_And there she halted listening._

_One moment stood she, and a spell_

_His voice laid on her: Beren came,_

_And doom fell on Tinúviel_

_That in his arms lay glistening._

_As Beren looked into her eyes_

_Within the shadows of her hair,_

_The trembling starlight of the skies_

_He saw there mirrored shimmering._

_Tinúviel the Elven-fair,_

_Immortal maiden elven-wise,_

_About him cast her shadowy hair_

_And arms like silver glimmering._

_Long was the way that fate them bore,_

_O'er stony mountains cold and grey,_

_Through halls of iron and darkling door,_

_And woods of nightshade morrowless._

_The Sundering Seas between them lay,_

_And yet at last they met once more,_

_And long ago they passed away_

_In the forest singing sorrowless."_

Aragorn's voice drifted off as he finished the song and Authiel watched from her place by the door as he placed his pipe back to his lips. Authiel quietly walked up behind him and he made no move that he heard her approach. When she went to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder he spoke, turning to look at her with soft eyes.

"Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" he asked quietly.

Authiel smiled coyly at him and took the arm he offered for support, seeing that she was standing somewhat awkwardly. "I couldn't sleep." she answered. "Especially after you left." She reached up and touched his cheek lightly. "You are not angry with me?"

"No." Aragorn whispered looking down into her eyes then leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You sing the lay of Beren and Lúthien. Why?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Aragorn removed his pipe from his mouth and looked away in thought. "Is it not appropriate?" he spoke after a moment. "You have Elven blood, an immortal, and I have the blood of men."

Authiel looked up at him with concern in her eyes. "Don't tell me you are worried about growing old and myself staying young?" she teased trying to lighten the mood.

Aragorn's chest rumbled as he chuckled, replacing his pipe to his mouth and taking a puff. "No." he said quietly. He removed his arm from her grasp and placed it around her shoulders pulling her closer to him as she snaked her hand around his waist. "I worry now that when this is all over and I die that I will leave you behind to perish in grief instead of sailing to Valinor." His voice was solemn as he spoke this.

Authiel sighed deeply at his words and held onto his waist tighter. "I already made that choice long ago." she whispered and she felt Aragorn turn his head to look down at her. "I have always known deep down in my heart that I could sail to Valinor, but never have I had the desire too. Now I don't think I ever will." Authiel looked up with eyes that shone that she was speaking from the heart.

Aragorn frowned at her, "But I will not have you die in grief. It is inevitable that I should pass from this world. You asked me in Lothlórien, when I called Lúthien, if I wished her fate onto you and I still stand by what I said. I never want you to leave this world."

Authiel managed a smile, not wanting to think about such a time nor remember the few days when she thought she had lost him. She reached up and cupped Aragorn's cheek as he leaned into her hand. "I think it's a bit late for that, Aragorn. My heart belongs to you and I chose the fate of Lúthien."

Aragorn gave her a sad smile and closed his eyes briefly at her touch then locked his grey eyes with her blue ones. "And I will try to keep your heart safe as I hope you will do the same with mine." Authiel smiled at his words and leaned up to kiss him.

They broke apart when they heard the soft footsteps of Legolas approach. The Elf was giving the two Rangers a smile as he stopped to stand beside Aragorn, who continued to smoke his pipe with his arm around Authiel.

"The stars are veiled." Legolas spoke in his fair voice, though it was quiet. "Something is stirring in the East, a sleepless malice." Legolas and Aragorn shared a look with one another. "The eye of the enemy is moving. War will be upon us again and soon I fear."

"That is unavoidable while Sauron exists. The only question is where will he strike next?" Authiel said in a solemn voice.

Silence fell over the companions as they each began to contemplate in their own minds where the fight would come. Without warning a sudden dread and darkness fell over their hearts and they began to shift uncomfortably as the feeling began to grow. Something dark and evil was near.

"He is here!" Legolas suddenly cried out and took off running back towards the hall. Aragorn released Authiel and was quickly following after the Elf's heels. Authiel ignoring the screaming pain in her abdomen ran after the two as best she could.

The three burst into their room to Merry yelling, "Help! Gandalf help!"

Pippin was writhing on the floor in a soundless scream, his hands clasped tightly around the dark crystal sphere of the Palantir only the ball seemed to be alight with fire. Without a moment's more of hesitation Aragorn reached for the Palantir, yanking it from Pippin's hands, but the Ranger found himself swiftly swaying and falling to the floor. Legolas leapt forward catching Aragorn under the arms, but the two fell to the floor as Aragorn's legs completely buckled out from under him. The Ranger's eyes rolled back in his head and the Palantir fell out of his hands.

"Aragorn!" Authiel cried as she dropped to her knees beside Legolas, ignoring how her wound screamed at her, and pulled Aragorn's upper body towards her so his head rested in her lap. Authiel stroked his hair as Gandalf threw a cloak over the Palantir which had rolled to a stop by the wall.

"Pippin!" Merry cried, the Hobbit running over to his kinsmen.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf yelled as he turned back to the Hobbit. All eyes turned to Pippin and their hearts fell as the Hobbit lay on the ground with his eyes open, but unseeing. "No." Gandalf said rushing towards him.

The Wizard knelt next to Pippin taking his small hand in his and placed his other hand on Pippin's brow and began muttering under his breath. The company all looked on, hoping beyond hope that Pippin was alright.

Aragorn came too from his brief encounter with the Palantir. The Ranger saw Authiel's worried face looking down at him before moving back to Pippin. Aragorn slowly lifted himself out of her lap, his eyes finding the unmoving Hobbit. To the relief of everyone Pippin jumped awake gasping and breathing heavy.

"Look at me." Gandalf commanded and Pippin met his eyes.

Pippin was on the brink of tears. "Forgive me, Gandalf." the Hobbit cried and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Look at me!" Gandalf commanded again and Pippin opened his eyes once more and looked at Gandalf's stern face. "What did you see?"

Pippin looked afraid and the fear was evident in his eyes, but he spoke in a hushed voice. "I saw a tree. A white tree in a courtyard of stone. But it was dead and burning along with the city around it."

"Was it Minas Tirith that you saw?" Gandalf asked urgently.

Authiel felt Aragorn tense up under her hands at the mention of the White City. The Fellowship continued to watch Pippin and Gandalf.

Pippin stuttered for a moment with fright evident on his face. "I saw… I saw him Gandalf." The Wizards eye's widened hearing these words and understanding the meaning behind them. "I could hear his voice inside my head."

"What did you tell him?" Gandalf's voice seemed frantic. "Speak!" he commanded urgently.

Pippin continued to breathe erratically. "He wanted to know my name, but I didn't answer him. So he hurt me." the Hobbit's voice cut off suddenly as his mind remembered the pain he had experienced.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf demanded quickly in an urgent voice.

Pippin's eyes widened at this question as he looked at the Wizard. The room fell into an eerie silence as all present held their breath waiting for his answer. The very existence of Middle-Earth hung on his next words.


	28. Chapter 28

"Nothing." Pippin finally said and there was a collective sigh of relief among the group, except from Gandalf who studied Pippin's face and looked hard into his eyes.

A few minutes passed and Gandalf finally released Pippin from his gaze and helped the young Hobbit up onto his feet. "Get some rest Pippin, if you can. We will speak more in the morning." said the Wizard as he ushered Pippin towards his makeshift bed. The Hobbit crawled under the blankets with a guilty look and dare not turn his eyes towards his friends. Gandalf turned and looked over the rest of the companions. "Get some sleep, all of you." he commanded. "There is nothing to worry about for now, but I need some time with my thoughts. We will discuss things in the light of day." Gandalf told them as he picked up the covered Palantir, grabbed his pipe, and left the room without another word.

Authiel, Legolas and Aragorn watched him go with confused looks; Gimli was still in an alcohol induced sleep. Aragorn climbed to his feet and helped Authiel stand, noticing the wince that came over her face as she got to her feet.

"You hurt yourself?" Aragorn whispered with a concerned expression.

"Just pulled the wound." Authiel admitted.

"I would like to look at it." He told her and started to lead her towards the bed. Legolas silently slipped out from the room to ponder what had just transpired with the Hobbits.

Authiel sat on the bed holding her tunic up some as Aragorn worked on unwinding the bandages around her stomach. When they were off, Aragorn pushed her gently on the shoulder to have her lie back on the bed so that he could examine her wound.

As Aragorn looked over the stitches, Authiel was examining the Ranger's face. He looked paler than normal and there seemed to be a lingering pain in his eyes. Authiel reached up and touched Aragorn's arm staying his movements on her abdomen. "What is wrong? You are pale and your eyes betray the pain you're in."

Aragorn breathed in deeply and shifted his grey eyes to her blue ones. "I saw Sauron." he whispered, then broke eye contact with her.

Authiel tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brows. She pulled herself up onto her elbow and reached up to touch his cheek lightly. "Aragorn." came her quiet voice.

"I have never felt such pain as I did when I touched the Palantir." Aragorn's grave voice continued. "It felt as if my entire body was on fire."

"That is not all that troubles you." Authiel could see in his eyes there was something else.

Aragorn swallowed and looked at her. "Deep down in my heart I know I will have to confront him and I do not want to go through that pain again. It feels as if it is still lingering on my heart."

Authiel traced Aragorn's brow lightly trying to smooth out the worry lines that were present. "Yes you will." Aragorn turned his head sharply to look at her and she tried to offer him an encouraging smile. "And no matter what you face, you will defeat it. I have faith in you."

Aragorn's face softened at her words and he gave a tiny smile. "Thank you. With you standing behind him, I think I will find the strength to do what needs to be done." Aragorn put his hand over hers, where it was on his cheek and squeezed it lightly. "Now, let me see back to your wound sso we can get some sleep."

Authiel nodded and allowed Aragorn to continued his examination in silence. There were two stitches that had torn open and Aragorn gave Authiel a scolding look. He carefully replaced the two stitches and applied some more _Athelas_ paste to the wounds and rewrapped it. When Authiel was settled, Aragorn climbed into the bed next to her and pulled her close as he could without aggravating her injury before the two of them drifted off to sleep.

Morning came quickly and it was grim as the events that occurred through the night were remembered by those of the Fellowship; Gimli had been filled in by Legolas. There was a quick breakfast and then the members of the Fellowship took to the Great Hall calling Théoden and Éomer to them to join in the council.

Gandalf took the liberty of filling in the King and his nephew of what had occurred during the night. As he did this, Pippin looked down in shame as he sat in a chair with Merry by his side. Authiel was sitting next to him in another chair as Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Éomer stood across from them, arms crossed and looking somber. Gandalf was pacing in front of the group and Théoden stood off to one side watching the Wizard.

"Pippin may be a fool, but he remains an honest fool." Gandalf's voice resonated off the walls of the Great Hall. "He was not lying when he said he told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Gandalf glanced to the younger Hobbit who was still looking down in shame and guilt. "It is strange, however, that Pippin's foolhardiness has been fortunate for us." At this Pippin looked up at the Wizard with surprise. "He saw a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron will move to strike the city of Minas Tirith." Authiel and Aragorn's eyes met at these words. "The defeat at Helm's Deep has shown Sauron one thing. That the heir of Elendil has come forth." Gandalf nodded at Aragorn and the Ranger's eyes were hard and his jaw set in a grim line. "The race of Men are not as weak as he first thought. There is still courage enough to challenge him and his forces. Sauron fears this above all else. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will burn Minas Tirith to the ground before he allows a King to return to Gondor." Once again, Gandalf gave Aragorn a pointed look then his gaze shifted to Théoden. "If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready to ride to war."

Silence fell over the group as they all looked to Théoden waiting for his response. "Tell me," the King of Rohan began in a calm voice. "Why should my people die for those who did not come to our aid? What does Rohan owe Gondor?"

Authiel and Aragorn's heads shot to look at the King in disbelief. Before Authiel could say a word Aragorn spoke in a hard voice. "I will go!" The Ranger declared earning a glare from Authiel who was not happy about his choice.

"No!" Gandalf said at once.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn said, his voice rising as well as his temper.

"They will be!" Gandalf countered and took a few steps to the Ranger to say in a low voice. "You must come to Gondor by another road. One that none of us will expect." Gandalf turned from Aragorn, leaving a confused expression on the Ranger's face. The Wizard looked at those around him. "I will ride for Minas Tirith and warn them of Sauron's plan. Understand that things have been set in motion that cannot be undone. Pippin will come with me." At those final words Pippin looked up at Gandalf with surprise once again on his face. "Before I go there is one last thing that I must do." Gandalf moved to a table where what could only be assumed was the Palantir, sat wrapped up in a cloth. The Wizard picked it up and then turned and addressed Aragorn. "This stone is extremely perilous in the wrong hands. Will you, Aragorn, take the Orthanc-stone and guard it? It is a dangerous charge?"

Aragorn tilted his head slightly looking at Gandalf with confused eyes as the Wizard continued to stare at him waiting for an answer. Aragorn's eyes briefly flashed to Authiel's, who nodded her head in encouragement. The Ranger took a breath, raising his head and standing to his full height before speaking in a strong voice. "Dangerous indeed, but not to all. There is one who may claim it by right. For this assuredly is the Palantir of Orthanc from the treasury of Elendil, brought to this land by the Kings of Gondor." Aragorn paused for a moment. "Now my hour draws near. I will take it."

To everyone's surprise Gandalf stepped towards the Ranger and bowed as he presented the Palantir to him. "Receive it, Lord!" the Wizard said in a strong and loud voice. "In earnest of other things that shall be given back. But if I may counsel you in the use of your own, do not use it - yet! Be wary!"

"When have I been hasty or unwary, who have waited and prepared for so many long years?" Aragorn asked as he reached for the covered stone.

Gandalf brought himself back to his full height and grasped Aragorn's shoulder. "Never yet. Do not then stumble at the end of the road." Gandalf smiled at the Ranger. "But at the least keep this thing secret." Aragorn nodded and the Wizard turned to look back at Pippin. "Now come Peregrin Took! We are in need of much haste!"

Before Pippin knew what was going on he was being ushered from the hall by Gandalf, Merry trailing behind them. Legolas and Gimli went after the Hobbits and Wizard, while Théoden and Éomer retired from the room in another direction. This left the two Rangers alone in the hall. Authiel looked up at Aragorn, who was staring thoughtfully down at the covered Palantir in his hands. Authiel gingerly rose from her chair, the previous night's events had done nothing good for her wound, yet she persisted to move about. She walked towards Aragorn and placed a gentle hand over his, causing him to tear his gaze away from the Palantir and meet her eyes.

"Aragorn." she said quietly, with eyes showing the pride she had for him. "You did well to take this thing. You spoke like the true heir of Kings that you are."

Aragorn huffed out a small breath and let a small smile cross his face. "I had no choice. The hour of the Dúnedain is drawing closer."

"I know." Authiel whispered to him and touched his cheek. "And we'll face it together, but I can only go so far, you have to finish it."

"For that I am glad. Just to have you by my side, as far as you can go is enough for me to follow through with this task." Aragorn told her with an appreciated smile. "Now I must take this thing and hide it. We don't need any tempted to use it." Aragorn gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I will return shortly and we shall go outside for some fresh air."

The Ranger retreated to the room they shared with their friends and returned a few minutes later. Aragorn smiled at Authiel and offered his arm to her, which she took and he led her outside of the Great Hall. When they passed through the door they were met with a very forlorn looking Merry who stood on the topmost step peering out into the distance. Already far away was a white speck moving swiftly over the plains, Gandalf and Pippin on Shadowfax.

Merry looked up at the two when they came to stand by his side then cast his eyes back to where his friends were riding away from Edoras. "We've always done everything together. Ever since we were tweens. We would get each other into the worst sort of trouble." the Hobbit smiled as if remembering those times, but then the smile fell into a frown. "But now he's gone. Like Frodo and Sam. I don't even know if I'll see them again."

The two Rangers cast sad looks down at the Hobbit, but then Aragorn managed a smile and placed a comforting hand on Merry's shoulder. "In all these adventures I've shared with you Hobbits, I have learned one thing." Merry looked up with hopeful eyes. "They are a most hardy folk." Aragorn finished.

Merry smiled, "Foolhardy maybe. He's a Took." The Hobbit laughed as Aragorn and Authiel joined him. They continued to watch Gandalf and Pippin ride away until they disappeared on the horizon.

It became a waiting game after that. The days seemed to pass by slowly as those of the Fellowship waited to hear word from Gandalf or spot a burning pyre on the top of one ot the snow capped mountains in the distance. Yet each day that passed they saw or heard nothing.

The company grew restless and they tried to keep themselves busy, putting their minds to other tasks. They offered aid where it was needed. Healing those that were wounded. Offering counsel and advice when asked. But it did nothing to ease the growing thought of when they would be called upon.

Aragorn was the worst of them, losing himself to his mind as he took up a post outside one of the buildings where he had a clear view of the mountains. He waited, staring up at the snowy peaks, with pipe and hand, and wondering what was to become of Gondor. His people and City.

Authiel had joined him at times. Her wound had healed well, now only having a surface abrasion that was showing the beginnings of a pink scar. Beneath the visual aspect of the wound, it was just the muscles underneath that were sore, but nothing that prevented her from much. With this knowledge she would bait Aragorn into sparring with her to get his mind off Gondor, but it never lasted long and she would have to find another partner, usually that being Legolas.

One afternoon, Authiel sat with Aragorn who had taken up his post once more. Authiel had just finished sparring with Legolas and was breathing heavy when she sat down next to the man. He had smiled at her, taking in her flushed face and stray strands of hair about her face.

"You are regaining your strength quickly?" Aragorn stated, offering her the bowl of soup he had been eating.

"Indeed I am." she said with a grateful smile, placing her sword on the ground and taking the bowl from him. "I should be back to my old fighting ways in no time." She smiled at him and he leaned over to peck her on the cheek.

"Good." he told her. "You'll need it."

Authiel shook her head at him and took a few bites of the soup and then handed the bowl back to him. She sighed happily and leaned back against the building closing her eyes in content. They were silent, happy and comfortable with the silence between them. Just the other's presence was enough. Authiel felt Aragorn rise to his feet a few minutes later and take a few steps away from her. She opened her eyes to see him suddenly drop his bowl to the ground, spilling the rest of it contents, then took off at a full run.

"Aragorn!" she yelled, grabbing her sword and jumping to her feet to chase after him. She stopped for a few brief seconds as out of the corner of her eye she spotted a red and orange flickering flame on top of the highest peak of the Mountain range.

The beacons of Minas Tirith were lit.

Without another second to spare, Authiel took off on a full run after Aragorn, catching him on the stairs as he was no match for her in a sprint with part of blood being that of an Elf.

Aragorn and Authiel burst through the doors to the Great Hall, spotting Théoden, the King's Captains, and their friends sitting at a table. The Dúnedain Chieftain shouted. "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit." The two Rangers continued into the Hall at their fast pace, stopping only when they were a few feet away from Théoden. "Gondor calls for aid!" Aragorn told him breathlessly with anxiousness on his face.

The hall was silent as the King looked at the dark Ranger and his companion. Everyone looking to the Théoden, waiting for an answer. Would he aid Gondor or leave them to their fate?

Théoden's strong voice sounded, resonating off of the walls. "And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim!"

Aragorn let out a breath of relief that he had not realized he had been holding. Authiel came up to him and laid a hand on his back, he turned and looked at her smiling face. She nodded at him and he returned it. There were no words needed to communicate how happy they were to finally be on their way to Gondor. Aragorn's time was coming swiftly.

"Assemble the army at Dunharrow." came Théoden's orders to Éomer. "As many men as can be found. You have two days. On the third, we ride for Gondor, and war." Éomer bowed to the King and then left the hall to fulfill his orders. "Gamling!"

"Yes, My King." the Captain came forward and bowed to the King.

"Make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow." Théoden commanded.

"At once." and with that Gamling went swiftly from the room.

Théoden then turned his eyes upon his strange guests and friends as they had gathered together. "Make yourselves ready. We ride within the hour." There were a few nods from the group and Théoden left the hall.

Aragorn looked at his comrades and addressed them. "Now the time comes, my friends, you must make a choice. Do you wish to join me on this journey, for I ride to war and uncertain outcomes."

"Why you even have to ask that of me I will never understand." Authiel immediately voiced her opinion as she stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his arm, then moved around the Ranger to gather her things. Aragorn's eyes followed after her.

"You've led us this far, I will not abandon you now." came Legolas' fair voice as he smiled at the Ranger.

"You can't get rid of us, Laddie! Get it through your thick skull!" Gimli's gruff laugh made all of them smile.

"If it's a chance to see Pippin, Frodo and Sam again, I'll do anything I can to get that chance." Merry's voice was full of uncertainty, but he looked determined.

Aragorn inclined his head to his friends and they followed after Authiel to gather their things and make ready their horses.

Outside, Aragorn and Authiel were saddling up their horses. Rochallor seemed pleased to have Authiel by his side once more, the great beast nudging her in the shoulder and neighing. Aragorn was to ride Brego. The Dúnedain Chieftain was reluctant to choose another horse when Brego had been so loyal as to safely deliver the man from the banks of the river to Helm's Deep.

Éowyn brought her horse out to stand next to Aragorn, and the two Rangers looked at her curiously. "Do you ride with us?" Aragorn asked the White Lady of Rohan.

Éowyn gave him a small smile and turned back to adjusting the stirrups to the saddle. "Just to the encampment. It's tradition that the women of the court to farewell the men before they leave for battle. As such, I am the only woman left in our house."

Aragorn and Authiel shared a glance and the former reached over to Éowyn's saddle. He was not thoroughly convinced with her explanation and his thoughts were proved correct when he lifted a blanket and saw a sword hidden underneath. The Rangers looked uneasy with the discovery and Éowyn quickly snatched the blanket down, hiding the blade and looked to Authiel then to Aragorn.

"The men of Rohan have found their captain. They will follow you into battle, even to death if needed. You have given us hope." She smiled at him and Aragorn managed a small one, before he turned away still looking uneasy.

Aragorn met Authiel's eyes. "_She is planning something foolish. Will you speak to her?_" He asked her in Elvish to keep Éowyn oblivious.

"_When we arrive at Dunharrow, I will._" Authiel replied with a nod of her head.

Éowyn looked between the two with slightly narrow eyes as they exchanged words, but decided it best not to say anything and keep to her own tasks. Merry suddenly ran up to them, his sword in hand and a gleeful look on his face.

"I've been named Esquire of Rohan by the King!" he cried happily as he came upon his friends.

The three smiled and laughed at the Hobbit. "And a brave and loyal esquire you shall be!" Aragorn told him. "Now I believe I saw a pony in the stables being readied for you. For surely, the Esquire of Rohan needs his own mount."

"Really? I am no longer baggage?" Merry exclaimed at Aragorn's words.

"You never were." Authiel answered and before they knew it the Hobbit ran to the stables only to come out a few moments later astride a small pony.

"You're being watched." Aragorn grabbed Authiel's attention.

The woman turned her head to where he indicated and saw standing with her mother, Edith, staring right at her. The girl's father was readying a horse, as an able bodied man his duty was to ride with the King. Authiel smiled at the girl, who looked up at her mother, asked her something, then took off running towards the Half-Elf.

"Authiel!" the girl cried and barrelled into the Ranger's legs to embrace her.

"Hello to you as well Edith." Authiel laughed at the girl and she could hear Aragorn chuckling behind her.

"Must you go? I'm already sad that Papa has to leave me and Mama, but why must you go as well? You already fought in a battle and you were hurt." Edith was on the brink of tears as she spoke these words, burying her face into Authiel's legs.

The Half-Elf furrowed her brows and dropped down to one knee to be at Edith's level and embraced her. "I did, but now I'm better." Authiel pulled back so she could look at Edith's face, tears starting to come from the girl's eyes. "Your father is fighting for his King, like a good and loyal man of Rohan. You should be proud of him." Authiel offered the girl a smile, but it was not returned.

"But King Théoden is not your King. Why must you go? Please stay!"

Authiel smiled sadly at Edith, "You know Lord Aragorn?" The Ranger moved slightly so the girl could get a better view of Aragorn who nodded at her. Authiel smiled at her fellow Ranger. "One day he will be King of Gondor." She looked back at Edith. "So I must do as your father does. I must fight for my King because I am also a loyal soldier." then she added in a low whisper. "I have to make sure he takes care of himself."

"He doesn't look like a King." Edith said bluntly looking at Aragorn's worn leather attire. "He looks more like a wildman."

Authiel couldn't help but laugh and glanced at Aragorn who was shaking his head, but smiling nonetheless. "No he certainly does not look like a King!" Authiel told her through her laughs. "But he will be. One of my dear friends once said, 'All that is gold does not glitter,' Remember that, little one. You can never judge a person by what you see on the outside."

"Will you come back to Rohan when the battle is over?"

"I don't know." Authiel answered and Edith's face fell. "I don't know what's going to happen. I would like to come back here and see you, but there are so many uncertainties in this world I can't make that promise." Edith looked like she was about to burst into a fresh wave of tears. "Hey now," Authiel whispered and lifted the girl's chin. "When the fighting is over I will come back and visit you if I can. That much I can promise."

Edith nodded accepting Authiel's words then she reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a length of braided cord. It was three different colors: Red, Green and Gold; the colors of Rohan. "I made this for you, so you won't forget me."

"I never would." Authiel looked fondly at the girl in front of her. "And thank you. I will treasure it and wear it always as a reminder of my promise to you." Authiel held out her right wrist so that Edith could tie the braided cord around her wrist.

Once the bracelet was secured, Edith threw her arms around Authiel again. "Please be careful, Authiel. Don't get hurt again."

"I'll try not to." Authiel told her as she rubbed the girl's back. She pulled back from her, "Now go back to your parents and say goodbye to your father. I'm sure he'd like to see your face before he rides away." Authiel smiled at her and Edith gave her one more hug before running off to her parents, Authiel watching her go as she stood back up.

"That girl is very fond of you." Aragorn's voice sounded in her ear as he came to stand beside her, his left hand coming to rest on the small of her back.

"And I am fond of her, I just hope I can keep my promise to her." Authiel told him as she watched Dunstan pick up his daughter and hug her tightly.

"You will." Aragorn said and he reached for her right wrist to examine the bracelet Edith gave her. "You have this to remind you." He smiled at her and then kissed her lightly on the side of the head. He then gently turned her back towards Rochallor so that they could finish their preparations.

Over the commotion and noise of men saddling up, orders being given, and the whinnying of horses, Éomer's strong voice boomed over everyone.

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken! Now fulfil them all, to Lord and Land! Hah!" With those words the horsemen kicked their beasts into a gallop and the army rode of of Edoras.

The company rode hard the rest of the day, not stopping once as they made their way towards Dunharrow. Haste was needed if Rohan wanted the chance to make it to Gondor before Sauron's armies laid siege to the city. Dusk began to settle over the lands, casting a reddish orange glow that glinted off the armor and weapons of the host. King Théoden finally called for a stop when the men and horses thought that they could could not travel another mile, They all needed rest and it would do them no good for man and beast to be exhausted before they even reached Dunharrow or Gondor.

Authiel dismounted, wincing slightly at the tightness of her muscles in her legs and her stomach from the hard day of riding, and the protests of her newly healed wound. When her feet were on the ground she stretched her body some then took the reigns of Rochallor and headed towards her friends.

There were no trees on the grassy plains, just boulders, rocks, and the occasional bush. Nothing to tether the horses too, just trusting them not to wonder off. Authiel dropped the reins of Rochallor, to allow him to wander over to Brego, Arod and Stybba, which was the name of Merry's pony.

The companions of the Fellowship were already seated together. Merry had already laid down on the ground and was using his pack as a pillow, passing up food and already on his way to sleep. Gimli was smoking, joining in some good natured banter with Legolas who was working on kindling a small fire. The Dwarf would not let the Elf forget that he had bested him in their small competition at Helm's Deep. Aragorn, however, was leaning against a rock a little ways off from the group, looking out over the darkening plains and fiddling with his unlit pipe.

Authiel stopped within the small circle of friends, dropping her pack, bow and quiver on the ground next to Aragorn's. She left her daggers and sword on her person. She moved her gaze to Aragorn and watched the Ranger. He did not seem himself and Authiel looked at Legolas for a moment. The Elf met the Half-Elf's eyes and knew instantly what she was asking.

"I fear he is worried about the days to come." Legolas spoke in a quiet voice. "The burden laid on his shoulders is growing heavier on his heart."

"Maybe you should speak to him, Lass." Gimli said removing his pipe from his mouth and puffing out some smoke. Without a word Authiel walked quietly towards the Ranger.

Aragorn looked up at Authiel when she approached and held out his hand to her while setting his pipe to the side. She moved closer and took it only to be gently pulled down to the ground and into his lap. She adjusted herself and weapons so that she sat comfortably in between his legs; her back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her. She rested her hands on top of his as he dropped his face to the crook of her neck and heaved out a deep sigh. Authiel remained silent, knowing that when ready he would speak to her.

Minutes passed and the two just sat in silence. Aragorn's face pressed into her neck and her fingers tracing small circles on the back of his hands. The only thing that broke through their silence was the occasional rumble of laughter from Gimli or the tinkling laugh of Legolas.

"_I'm afraid_, Authiel." came Aragorn's muffled voice in Elvish.

Authiel furrowed her brows and squeezed one of his hands trying to offer him some comfort. "_I know_."

"_What if I fail? What happens if the line of Isildur finds it's bitter end in me? All of the pain and trouble our people have suffered all these years would have been in vain._" Aragorn's grave voice came through muffled once more, but Authiel heard every word.

Authiel was silent with wide eyes as she absorbed his words. Images ran through her mind of the moment 88 years ago when she sat with Arathorn by a small fire and he had said the same things to her, word for word. Without being able to control it, Authiel let out a choked laugh causing Aragorn to lift his head from her neck and shoulder.

"_You laugh? Why?_" and she could hear the hurt in his voice.

"_I do not laugh at you, _Aragorn_._" Authiel whispered. "_I laugh because you are indeed your father's son. I've had this conversation before with _Arathorn _before you were born._"

Aragorn moved to rest his chin on her shoulder and leaned his head against hers. "_And what did you tell him?_" he asked, the hurt had vanished.

Authiel closed her eyes, trying to remember the exact words she had told Arathorn. Remembering that he had felt better after she spoke to him. After a time, she spoke. "_I told him,'If you fail, then the line of Kings will be broken. The Dúnedain will fall into darkness, and will eventually fade and vanish from Middle-Earth. Evil will prevail and the free peoples of this world will suffer.'_" Aragorn's arms seemed to tighten around her as she spoke those words. "_But, I also said to him 'I don't think that will be your fate. You will prevail in either having a son and continuing the line or assuming the throne yourself. You have the strong will and strength like the Kings of Old. A true heir of Kings. You will not fail.' He didn't fail. He told me a month later that your Mother was with child, then you came into this world._"

Aragorn chuckled, "_Well, I don't think we are at the point, nor do we have the time or privacy to make a baby._"

"Aragorn!" Authiel's surprised voice came out hushed.

Aragorn chuckled once more, but then it subsided. "_One day perhaps, when this is over._" he whispered quietly. "_But the circumstances leave me with one choice. It is dark before me, but I must go down to Minas Tirith, yet I don't see the road._" He paused, "_Minlû pendich nin i aur hen telitha._" (You told me once that this day would come.)

Authiel nodded a little. "_Ú i vethed... nâ i onnad. Han bâd lîn._" (This is not the end... it is the beginning. This is your path.)

"_Dolen i vâd o nin._" (My path is hidden from me.) Aragorn whispered.

The Ranger made to release his hold on her, but Authiel stayed his movements. "_Si peliannen i vâd na dail lîn. Si boe ú-dhannathach._" (It is already laid before your feet. You cannot falter now.) Aragorn sighed and Authiel could hear the defeat in that sound. "Aragorn, _you confuse me. At times you hold your head high and speak with such a strength of will and determination that no one can contest that you will come to the throne, but then you fall into despair and doubt. Why?_"

"_Sometimes I can't trust myself._" Aragorn admitted. "_So much has been placed on me. The fate of Gondor. The defeat of Sauron. The lives of the Dúnedain. I don't trust myself to complete these tasks set before me._"

"_You will. Just don't lose face. It's not yet so dark that we need to admit defeat._" Authiel tried to encourage him.

"Authiel." Aragorn started, but was stopped when she shushed him.

The Half-Elf turned her head so that she could look Aragorn in the eyes. "_Ae ú-esteliach nad... estelio han._" (If you trust nothing else... trust this.) Authiel placed his hand over her heart and she put her other hand over his heart. "_Estelio ammen._" (Trust us.)

Aragorn was silent and he looked into her eyes, seeing the determination and conviction in their depths. She wouldn't let him doubt himself. She would pull him up onto his feet if he were to fall. He couldn't let her do these things in vain. He touched his forehead to hers for a second in understanding and then captured her lips. When they broke apart he touched her cheek.

"_With you by my side, I think I can try._" he whispered to her.

"_There is no try. You must do this._" Authiel told him, "_But I will be there, through everything._" Authiel leaned up and kissed Aragorn again. She then settle down into his arms and leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes. "_Now I suggest you sleep, King of Gondor._"

Aragorn chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "_Not until the Winged Crown of _Elendil _is on my head will you address me as such. For now, I'm simply _Aragorn_._"

"Hmmm…" was the only reply he received as Authiel started to drift off to sleep. Aragorn laid his cheek against her head, his mind still working on the days to come, but eventually he too started to fall asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

"Halt!" the voice of Éomer tore through the encampment of sleeping soldiers.

Authiel woke with a start as the Second Marshall's voice reached her ears. Authiel tried to climb out of the confinement that Aragorn's arms were causing, but he groaned in displeasure and tightened his hold on her.

"Aragorn. Someone approaches. Release me and get up." Authiel said quickly.

"Very well." was Aragorn's reply as he became more alert at her words and he let Authiel go so they could climb to their feet.

"Halt!" Éomer cried again.

The urgency in his voice this time around caused Aragorn to grab Authiel's hand and they ran to where he stood looking out into the darkness. His sword was unsheathed and the two Rangers followed suit coming to stand beside him. Legolas joined them, followed quickly by Gimli, Gamling, King Théoden and few more soldiers that had been roused.

"Who rides in Rohan?" Éomer called out into the darkness.

The sound of hooves on the ground grew louder and as a cloud passed out from in front of the moon the light shone down on the tips of spears and dark grey cloaks of shadowy men on horseback. They were greeted with silence for a moment until the approaching company stopped and one of the horsemen dismounted. Legolas put an arrow to his bow as Gimli brought an axe out of a hook. The rest of the men and the woman tightened their grips on their swords.

The horseman took a few steps forward and the moonlight shone against the palms of his hands as he held them aloft in peace. "Rohan? Rohan did you say?" came a weary and raspy sounding voice. "That is a glad word for we have seeked that land from long afar."

"You found it. When you crossed the fords yonder you entered it. But this is the land of Théoden, the King. None ride here save for his leave. Who are you and what is your errand in these lands?" Éomer questioned the stranger once more. "Are you friend or foe?"

"Depends." Said the voice. "Are you a friend or foe of the Lord that resides in Mordor?"

Everyone tightened their grip on their weapons. Éomer looked at Théoden, waiting for a command before continuing. "Foe."

"Then we are friends." answered the shadowy rider.

"You speak now to King Théoden. Now answer, who are you and what is your errand?"

"I am called Halbarad Dúnedain, Ranger of the North. We seek two of our own, Aragorn, son of Arathorn and the Lady Authiel. We heard they were in Rohan."

"And you have found them also!" Aragorn cried, sheathing his sword, as did Authiel and they sprung forward towards the shadowy figure.

Aragorn embraced his Captain and was quickly followed by Authiel. "Halbarad! I'm so happy to see you! We didn't recognize your voice earlier or we would have known immediately."

"I'm parched, dear friend." Halbarad smiled at her.

"Of all joys this is the least expected!" Aragorn told the Ranger then turned back towards the Rohirrim and his friends. "All is well. Here are some of mine and Authiel's own kin from the faraway lands we once dwelt. But why they've come and how many they be, Halbarad will tell us."

Aragorn and Authiel looked past Halbarad and saw more Rangers dismount their horses, all clad in grey cloaks. No ornament could be seen on their gear or that of their horses, just a single silver seven pointed star brooch pinned to their left shoulders. The same brooch that Authiel and Aragorn bore. They pulled their grey hoods back and greeted Aragorn as their Chieftain, right arm across their chest with their hand at their left shoulder and bowed forward.

Aragorn clasped Halbarad on the shoulder and led him towards his comrades, the grey clad Rangers following behind with their horses. "My Lord Théoden." Aragorn called and the King moved forward. "This is Halbarad of the Dúnedain. A Captain of my Rangers and my Third in Command. Halbarad, this is King Théoden of Rohan." He pointed behind the King as Éomer moved forward, "Lord Éomer, Second Marshall of the Riddermark. Gamling, the Captain of Théoden's guard. Mine and Authiel's friends and members of the Fellowship, Legolas and Gimli" he motioned towards the Elf and Dwarf in turn.

Halbarad bowed his head to the men before him. "My Lords." he greeted then turned back to Aragorn. "I have thirty Rangers with me. That is all of our kindred that could be gathered in haste. We came as swiftly as we could when your summons came."

Aragorn gave his Captain a confused look as did Authiel. "But I didn't summon you. Save only in wish. Often my thoughts have turned to you and more often tonight, but yet I sent no word."

"Strange that is indeed. Yet we still have come in haste and bear messages. If King Théoden will give us leave to join his company?" Halbarad looked expectantly at Théoden.

Théoden nodded his head, "I give my leave. If these men are anything like you, Aragorn, than thirty such knights will be a strength that cannot be counted by heads."

Aragorn bowed his head to Théoden. "Thank you, My Lord."

"Lord Halbarad." Théoden greeted the Ranger. "Please, join us and rest from your journey."

"Thank you, My Lord." Halbarad inclined his head to the King. "The other's will join your men gladly, but I have business to speak of with Aragorn and Authiel first."

"Very well." Théoden said.

Halbarad gestured to the rest of the Rangers to go and take what rest they could. He turned to Aragorn and Authiel and spoke. "My Lord, My Lady. It warms my heart to see you both well. I have brought messages from the Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. Is there some place we could go sit?"

"Of course." Aragorn said and led him and Authiel back towards where he and the Lady Ranger had been sleeping.

The grey clad company of Rangers followed behind their Chieftain and Captains some ways. They tended their horses then kindled small fires and took rest. Two horses they had brought bore no riders, their names were Roheryn and Nimrodel. Aragorn and Authiel's own horses brought to them from out of the North and Rivendell. The Rangers did not mingle with the men of Rohan, instead choosing to place themselves close to Aragorn, Authiel, and Halbarad, but out of earshot so that they may have their privacy. They were stout and lordly looking men. Grim of face and skin like weathered rock. Silent, yet courteous to those that spoke to them. The men of Rohan almost seemed like boys next to the Dúnedain.

Legolas and Gimli returned to their original spot, where Merry was still sleeping away, and observed the men.

"These Dúnedain are strange. Never before have I seen a company of men look so grim." Gimli commented as he took a seat next to the extinguished fire Legolas had made earlier.

The Elf took a seat beside him. "Grim indeed. Yet they are courteous and proud men. I have spent some time in their company before. They are perhaps the best mortal soldiers in Middle-Earth."

"It is hard to see how Authiel is their kindred. Aragorn yes, with his grim looks and thoughts at times, but not our fair Lady companion." Gimli pulled out his pipe, now wide awake he did not think he would find sleep again.

"You have not seen Authiel as I have. She can be just as grim and sorrowful as Aragorn or these men, though not without cause. She has had a hard and grief-filled life." Legolas told the Dwarf, thinking of his friend.

"I have not seen much grief in her as of late, now that she has Aragorn's love." Gimli smiled looking at the Elf and he in turn shared his smile.

"That is true. She is happy and some of the darkness and sorrow has left her eyes." Legolas paused for a moment, casting a look over to where Aragorn, Halbarad, and Authiel were huddled together. "Let's just hope that it remains that way." Gimli nodded in agreement.

Where the two Rangers and the Half-Elf sat, the two men had pulled out their pipes and prepped them for smoking, while Authiel watched their movements in the star and moonlight. Authiel passed a water skin she had picked up to Halbarad, who mentioned that he was parched. The Captain accepted gratefully and took a long draught. They did not kindle a fire as the light of the moon above was enough for them to talk and see one another.

"What messages have you brought?" Authiel asked.

Halbarad blew smoke out of his mouth. "Lord Elrond bid me to say this. 'The days are short. If thou art in haste remember the paths the dead.'"

"The paths of the dead!" Aragorn's voice was harsh. "I will have to be in such great need to have to take that road."

"That is a dark and perilous road." Authiel said grimly, "One that I do not wish to travel unless it is a choice between life or death." Aragorn glanced at Authiel and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, letting it slide to her back and leaving it to rest there. The action did not go unnoticed by Halbarad; the Ranger's keen eyes seeing it at once, yet he remained silent on the matter.

"My other message is from Lady Galadriel." Halbarad began. "She sends these words 'If you, Elessar, find the road dark, to remember the words of Malbeth the Seer.'"

They were all silent as they pondered these words, none more with a more thoughtful face than Aragorn. At last, he eventually spoke. "Well the mystery of who summoned you is solved at least." he started and both Captains turned to look at their Chieftain. "Galadriel sent word to me through Gandalf. He gave me the message when we found him in Fangorn Forest. She said this too me, 'Where now are the Dúnedain, Elessar, Elessar? Why do thy kinsfolk wander afar? Near is the hour when the Lost should come forth, And the Grey Company ride from the North. But dark is the path appointed for thee: The Dead watch the road that leads to the Sea.' At first I was confused by her words, but now I see that she had sent my Rangers to me. The Grey Company she called you."

"And the rest of it?" Halbarad asked. "What does she mean by these words?"

"The Paths of the Dead." Aragorn stated in a dark and low voice. "Do you remember the words that Malbeth the Seer spoke before the fall of Arnor?"

"The words seem to have left me, My Lord." Halbarad apologized as he tried to recall what had been spoken.

"I have not forgotten them, though it has been a long time since I have thought of them." Authiel whispered quietly in the night. "'Over the land there lies a long shadow, westward reaching wings of darkness. The Tower trembles; to the tomb of kings doom approaches. The Dead awaken; for the hour is come for the oathbreakers: at the Stone of Erech they shall stand again and hear there a horn in the hills ringing. Whose shall the horn be? Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North shall he come, need shall drive him: he shall pass the Door to the Paths of the Dead.'" Authiel's voice trailed off as an eerie silence fell upon the three.

Halbarad spoke after some time. "I do not wish to travel this path. It can only lead to death, but if you My Lord, My Commander, My Chieftain, My King." he looked at Aragorn with adoration and determination in his eyes. "If you choose to walk this path, I will follow you, as will your men."

"I thank you for the support, but it remains to be seen if that is our road." Aragorn's voice held a weariness in it as he spoke. "I will need time with my thoughts to determine where the path of the Dúnedain now lies."

"Not just our road, Aragorn." Authiel spoke quietly as she turned and laid a hand on Aragorn's thigh. "But your road to Gondor."

"Indeed." Aragorn answered in his quiet voice. He placed his hand over Authiel's, lacing their fingers together and took a deep puff off of his pipe. He exhaled, letting the smoke drift out of his mouth and nose. "I need to be alone for a while. Halbarad, Authiel will take you to our comrades. Perhaps by morning I may know where our road lies."

"Of course, My Lord." Halbarad answered with a bow of his head.

The Ranger stood along with Authiel, but her hand was still entwined with Aragorn's as he remained on the ground. She waited for him to release her, but he brought her hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. He raised his eyes to hers and gave her a small smile then nodded his head and released her hand.

Authiel looked at Aragorn with eyes showing the worry she felt for him as he turned and looked pensively back out into the night, his pipe at his mouth. "Take some rest if you can, My Lord." she whispered to him then turned her attention back to Halbarad. "Come, my friend. We shall get you settled the best way that we can."

The two Rangers walked away from their Commander and towards where the Fellowship sat around the fire. Before they reached Authiel's friends, Halbarad stopped her with a hand on her arm.

Authiel turned her head and looked her old friend in the eyes. "What is it?" she asked.

Halbarad smiled at her, "My heart is glad to see that you have finally found love after all these years." Authiel blushed as he said this. "My heart is happier still to see that you have found it with a true and loyal man. No one could wish for someone better than Aragorn."

"Thank you, Halbarad." Authiel told him not knowing what else to say.

"It is good to see him and you both happy. Perhaps when this is all over we shall see the next person in the line of Kings?" Halbarad teased her and Authiel blushed even deeper.

Authiel opened her mouth to say something, but closed it not knowing what to say to Halbarad's teasing. "I did not think that I would be playing such a vital role in the survival of Isildur's line. If the time should ever come." Eventually came out of her mouth.

Halbarad chuckled at her and put an arm around her shoulders in a friendly manner. "The Valar works in mysterious ways, my friend. This was probably always your fate."

"Indeed." Authiel smiled at him. "Now come, I shall take you to our friends, before you tease me more."

"Nay." Halbarad told her with a chuckle and removed his arm. "I have traveled long and hard. I wish to sleep some before we move tomorrow. I will join the men."

Authiel nodded and bid him goodnight before making her way to Legolas, Gimli, and the sleeping Merry. Legolas' eyes followed Authiel as she entered the ring of fire light and took a heavy seat, leaning up against a rock.

"Well Lass," started Gimli as he pulled his pipe from his mouth. "What is the next course of action?"

Authiel cast her eyes over to the Dwarf and shook her head a little. "I do not yet know." she told him and Gimli looked unhappy about this information.

"Aragorn has yet to decide?" Legolas offered up in question.

"Yes." Authiel answered. "The road is dark before him and he must make a hard choice on his path. Halbarad only brought foreboding messages and my heart fears that I know which road we will take. I do not wish to travel that path." Authiel explained.

"We'll follow you and him no matter where it leads." Gimli proclaimed taking a puff from his pipe.

"We both thank you for your loyalty, Master Dwarf." Authiel smiled at him. "I would suggest that you two take some rest if you can. I will find no more tonight."

"It will be hard for me as well." Legolas informed her.

Authiel nodded in understanding to the Elf, but all the same she leant her head back against the rock and closed her eyes. Her mind thinking everything over. The paths that could be taken in the future. The outcomes. The battles that were soon to be upon them. She heard Gimli move about some time later then he grew quiet and Legolas had not spoken a word. Authiel remained quiet and only reopened her eyes when the light of dawn started to creep over the land and the men of Rohan began to stir.

Authiel found Aragorn where she had left him the night before. He had not moved from his spot and when their eyes met she could see that he still had yet to make a decision. All the same, she kissed him lightly on the cheek in hope and encouragement that he would make one soon and it would be the right one.

When the camp had fully awakened, breakfast was prepared and eaten quickly. The riders mounted up to continue their journey to Dunharrow. This time, however, Authiel and Aragorn had mounted their own horses that were brought to them and rode with the rest of the Dúnedain. Legolas and Gimli continued to ride with Théoden, as did Merry. The Hobbit had been surprised when he awoke and saw the grim and grey company of Rangers and thought them strange as did most of the men of Rohan who awoke to the strange additions.

The rest of the journey to Dunharrow went by without disturbance. They reached the encampment a little past midday and were greeted with hundreds of horsemen setting up small tents and cook fires. Shouts and cries erupted from the men when they saw their King ride amongst the men.

"Make way for the King!"

"Make way, the King is here!"

"Hail to you Sire!"

As Théoden saw his Captains he called to them, asking how many men had come. He took a mental count as he and his men rode towards a high cliff face with a zig zagging pathway that led to a plateau. When they reached the top the company found white tents already erected, the largest belonging to King Théoden. Aragorn was led to his own tent a little separated from the rest of the men, Authiel accompanying him. Legolas, Gimli, and Merry were taken to a different tent. Halbarad and the rest of the Dúnedain took no tents, instead they set up small groups that encircled Aragorn's tent. When all were settled, each individual took to their own doings.

Authiel made her way to the ledge and was looking down on the gathering men below. The sun was beginning to sink behind the distant mountains, casting an orange glow on everything. She turned her head slightly when she heard footsteps coming up behind her and Halbarad came into her field of vision. He gave her a nod to which she returned.

"Aragorn is with the King." the dark Ranger told her.

Authiel smiled at this and turned her head back towards the gathering men below. "I would expect nothing else from him."

Halbarad followed her gaze and was silent for moment. "Still no word on our course?" he asked quietly in a grim voice.

"None." Authiel answered in the same tone. "Not a word."

Halbarad put a hand on her shoulder. "He will tell us when he decides."

Authiel remained silent as she watched those below and Halbarad joined her in the companionable silence. Each with their mind on the man that had led them the past few decades. Not long had passed when they heard footsteps approaching them.

"Six thousands spears have gathered below." came Aragorn's voice as he came to stand between his two Captains as they turned their eyes on him.

"Six thousand will not be enough." Authiel told him, despair in her voice.

"No, it will not." Aragorn agreed. "Théoden is hoping that more will come."

"Every hour we stay here hastens Gondor's defeat." Halbarad's grave voice sounded.

Aragorn let out a small sigh, his shoulders sagging a little. "I know." he said quietly. "I told him that they must ride at dawn."

"They?" Authiel furrowed her brows as she looked at Aragorn. "What about us?"

Aragorn placed a hand on each of their shoulders and set them with a serious look. "That remains to be seen, but I fear I may know our path. To be certain there is something I must do and I need the two of you there."

Halbarad grasped Aragorn's forearm. "Anything, My Lord."

Aragorn turned his eyes to Authiel and she smiled and nodded at him. "I will follow you to my death if need be."

Aragorn released the two. "Good." he told them. "Come with me."

The Chieftain turned and led his Captains back towards his tent. The Dúnedain present greeted him with nods and slight bows. Aragorn turned to one of the men, "Once myself, Authiel, and Halbarad enter this tent, let no others come inside.

"As you wish, My Lord." The Ranger replied and all of the Dúnedain seemed to become more alert.

Aragorn looked at the two behind him. "Come, we now face a dreadful darkness." he spoke in a grave voice and lifted the tent flap, Authiel and Halbarad following after him.


	30. Chapter 30

Aragorn, Authiel and Halbarad stood inside the tent near the entrance, letting their eyes adjust to the darker light. There were a few candles lit casting a soft light on the three Rangers. The tent was sparsely furnished with only two small cots, two chairs, and a small table on fur rug. There was still plenty of floor space, but no other ornaments or decorations were present. Authiel and Aragorn's weapons and packs were still lying on their beds, save for their swords and daggers which remained at their sides. On the small table, however, was the covered Palantir.

Aragorn walked over to the seeing stone and placed a hand on it taking a deep breath. When he spoke it was in a quiet and grave voice. "I will reveal myself to Sauron and challenge him." he was met with silence and he turned his head slightly and sought Authiel's eyes. "I will regain control of the Palantir and it will show me which path to take."

"Aragorn…" Authiel started in a soft voice.

"I know, Authiel," he whispered. "It will be a long and painful battle. One that I do not look forward too, but I must fight. Sauron has gone unchallenged for far too long." He walked towards her and touched her cheek gently then placed the same hand on Halbarad's shoulder giving a squeeze before releasing him. "This is why I've asked the two of you here. I trust you both beyond measure. I want to draw strength and courage from you both, but no matter what happens, you must not interfere."

Aragorn noticed Authiel shift uncomfortably and saw the fear and apprehension on her face. "Speak your doubts now, Authiel. I can see them clearly written on your face."

Authiel shook her head, "I don't like this, Aragorn. It's too dangerous. Sauron could kill you."

Aragorn reached for her hands and pulled her towards him and slightly away from Halbarad. The Third in Command averted his gaze to give the couple a moment. Aragorn gave Authiel a soft and hopeful look. "I need you by my side for this." he whispered to her. "You've always been my strength and I need you next to me now more than ever." Aragorn let go of her hands and put them on either side of her face and lightly touched his forehead against hers. "Our love will be a strength that Sauron cannot contend with."

Authiel reached up and wrapped her fingers around Aragorn's wrists. Nodding her head she spoke quietly. "I will be here for you, now and always."

Aragorn kissed her lightly on the lips and then released her. "Now it begins." he announced in a determined voice, Halbarad now redirecting his attention back towards Aragorn.

Halbarad came to take a stand next to Authiel and the two watched as their Chieftain approached the wrapped up Palantir on the table. Slowly he untied the knot that kept the cloth around the sphere and let the folds of material drop to the table. Aragorn pulled his hands away from the cold black looking glass with swirls of white running through it. With a determined look in his eyes, Aragorn reached for the stone and picked it up in a firm grasp and held it aloft so that he could stare in it.

Authiel and Halbarad looked at one another when Aragorn's hand touched the Palantir. The tent seemed to have grown darker and it was eerily silent. Any noise from outside seemed to be blocked from reaching their ears. With fear and worry in their eyes, they turned to look back at Aragorn as he stood still and looked into the Stone of Orthanc.

Time seemed to have stopped and the two Captains were not sure how many minutes or hours went by as they watched Aragorn, who seemed to have been turned to stone. The only signs of life from him was a slight rise and fall of his chest and shoulders as he breathed.

Ever so slightly things began to change. First it started with a small reddish orange glow that emitted from the center of the Palantir. Then Aragorn's brow started to slowly crease in concentration and his breaths became deeper as if trying to control something the other two Rangers could not see. The furrowed brows then transformed into a grimace of pain as the Palantir grew brighter, but Aragorn's eyes did not betray any pain he felt. The red light from the Palantir reflected against his grey eyes which seemed to be made of steel stronger than what the Eldar had used to forge their weapons long ago. Those grey orbs burned with a hidden fire and strong will.

Authiel cast a nervous glance to Halbarad as the Palantir still continued to grow brighter and Aragon's grimace of pain was more apparent. Halbarad looked worry, but he remained still and watched his Chieftain. Authiel's own heart was plagued with darkness. She could feel it in the tent all around them.

Sauron was there.

Aragorn suddenly gave a cry of pain and fell to his knees, but his grip on the stone or look in his eyes never wavered.

"Aragorn!" Authiel cried out and made to run to him, and stop this needless pain and torment.

"No!" Halbarad called after her, quickly putting his arms around her waist and pulling her back against him. "You must not interfere." he ordered even as she struggled against him.

"Release me!" Authiel demanded her voice betraying her anxiety as she watched Aragorn's face contort to show the immense pain he was in. "I will not watch him die!"

"No, Authiel!" Halbarad tightened his hold on Authiel. "This must be the way of it." Authiel continued to struggle against her friend, begging him to let her go to Aragorn. When he still did not release her, she stilled as her knees went out from under her and she fell to the ground taking Halbarad with her. "You must stay strong." Halbarad whispered into her ear, with his arms still around her. "As much as it pains me to see him like this, we must follow his orders."

Halbarad released her, but remained squatting next to her placing his hand on her back. "I can't. This is too hard to watch." she whispered as tears started to make their way down her cheeks. Her eyes were trained on Aragorn as another cry of pain escaped him and the arm holding the Palantir began to shake.

The two Rangers watched as their leader struggled. Horrified by what he was going through, but in awe at the sheer strength of will he was displaying. Neither could look away, as much as they wanted too. They would remain by Aragorn's side to the very end, even if it led to his death.

Aragorn's jaw suddenly grew tight and his teeth were slightly barred. His brow no longer showed pain, but instead anger and frustration. Then with a roar he was back on his feet still holding the Palantir in a strong hand though the light around it seemed to dim. With his free hand he reached for the hilt of Andúril and drew it. Holding it, point up and blade across his chest so that the hilt was directly in front of the stone. He stared intently with furious eyes into the Palantir.

Without warning, the light around the Palantir vanished and the tent was cast into darkness. The candles had burned out, no one having taken notice, and the only light in the tent was what was coming through the fabric from the break of dawn.

Halbarad and Authiel slowly rose to their feet, surprised expressions on their faces as they looked upon Aragorn. His arms were at his sides, the Palantir held loosely in one hand and his sword in the other, the point touching the ground. His breathing was once again normal and his face relaxed, though he looked grim and sorrowful. It seemed that many years had fallen on his head through the course of the night and he was weary and grey hue of color.

"Aragorn?" Authiel tried in soft voice rising to her feet and taking a tentative step towards him. Aragorn turned his head and his grey eyes met her blue ones. He managed a small yet grim smile to her while dipping his head. Within a moment she closed the distance between them and had her arms wrapped around him. "Don't ever ask me to do that again." She mumbled into his chest as his arms came around her shoulders, with stone and sword still in hand.

"There will never be a need again." Aragorn told her in a quiet voice.

"You were victorious?" Halbarad asked coming closer to his friends.

Authiel released Aragorn and stepped back so that she could see his face when he answered. "Yes. We will speak of it, but we need to see the King and Éomer." Aragorn looked at Authiel. "Find Legolas, Gimli, and Merry. Bring them to Théoden's tent."

"Of course." she nodded her head as he sheathed Andúril and placed the Palantir back on the table, not bothering to cover it back up.

The three walked out of the tent together surprised that dawn was breaking. Knowing now that they had spent all night awake standing as silent support while Aragorn battled with Sauron. The Dúnedain were standing in the growing light as silent grey sentinels around Aragorn's tent. All nodding or bowing to him as he walked through their ranks with Halbarad heading to Théoden's tent while Authiel went to fetch their friends.

Théoden's tent seemed crowded with himself, Éomer, Aragorn, Halbarad, Authiel, Legolas, Gimli and Merry all inside. They were standing in a silent circle as they all looked at Aragorn waiting for him to speak since he called this council. He remained silent with a trouble and pensive expression as he tried to find the words to say.

"I'm troubled in mind, my friends." Aragorn finally spoke in a grim voice. "I have seen much and heard strange words. I have labored long in thought and now I fear that I must change my purpose."

"How is that you have seen much this past night?" Éomer asked. "It looks like you have not rested, but you could not have traveled far in a few hours."

Aragorn settled his eyes on Éomer and nodded at him in acknowledgement. "You speak the truth. There was no rest for myself or my Captains, Authiel and Halbarad. We toiled long throughout the night. A struggle somewhat grimmer for my part then the battle at the Hornburg." He paused and looked at those assembled. "I have looked in the Stone of Orthanc."

"You looked into the accursed stone!" Gimli cried in dismay. "You spoke to Him! The enemy will now know of our plans. All is lost!"

"You forget to whom you speak!" Aragorn countered the Dwarf quickly in a stern voice and his eyes ablaze. "I am the lawful master of the stone and I have the right and strength to use it." Aragorn's eyes softened as he did his voice. "Or so I judged. The right cannot be doubted, the strength was enough… barely." Aragorn gave an apologetic look to Gimli and the Dwarf nodded his head in acceptance. "It was a bitter struggle and the weariness is slow to pass. I spoke no word to Him, but in the end I wrenched the stone to my own will and he beheld me." Aragorn's tone turned stronger and more confident. "Yes he saw me, but in other guise then you see me here. If that will aid him, then I have done ill, but I don't think so. To know that I live and walk the Earth was a blow to his heart I deem. For he knew it not for certain until now. For I showed the blade reforged to him. He is not so mighty yet that he is above fear, for doubt ever gnaws at him."

"If what you speak is true, then you have a strength that cannot be matched by any man." Théoden told him in admiration. "But you spoke of a change in your purpose. What is this change?"

Aragorn heaved a great sigh. "Sauron's army is already beginning their march towards Gondor. Yet I saw an attack that we weren't expecting. He is sending a fleet of Corsair ships, this force will mean the end of Gondor if we don't have more men."

"No others arrived during the night." Éomer informed the company sadly.

"Which is why I must acquire more. I must take leave for myself and kindred. I will take the Paths of the Dead." Aragorn announced with a face that now seemed less troubled, but the silence in the tent was deafening.

"Why do you speak of them! That is deadly peril. None who travel that path are ever heard of again!" Éomer's voice broke into the silence.

"Aragorn is the only one that has the right to travel that path unmolested." Authiel told the Horse Lord.

"It is a road that I must take." Aragorn explained.

Théoden spoke next. "You will do as you will, My Lord Aragorn. It is your doom maybe to tread strange paths that others dare not. My heart is heavy to lose you and your men." The King strode forward and placed a reassuring hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Do what you judge to be the right path. Gondor needs their King to deliver them from this darkness. Mayhap we will meet again when the battle is over."

Aragorn inclined his head gratefully to Théoden as the King released him. The Ranger's attention fell onto the Elf and Dwarf. "Legolas. Gimli. I ask if you will accompany me? I cannot tell you what lays before me, but your aid would be a great help."

"You need not ask. You already knew my answer." Legolas told his old friend with a smile.

Gimli planted his hands firmly on the haft of his axe. "I told you before that you can't get rid of us that easily, laddie." Aragorn managed a chuckle at this, some life coming back to his weary features.

"What about me?" asked Merry. "I don't wish to be left behind or ignored."

"And you certainly are not." Aragorn told him with a fond smile. "You were not last in my thoughts, Merry. I would wish for you to come with me, but you have great deeds ahead of you in service of the King of Rohan. I dare not part you from your challenges, Esquire of Rohan."

Merry looked at Aragorn with sad eyes. "I dread being parted from you and the others, but you are right. For now, I have a duty to another King. We shall see one another again when you come into your own." The sudden optimism in the Hobbit's face helped lift the spirits of those present.

"Indeed we will. I thank you and wish you safe travels. It will be dark before we come to the light on the other side." Aragorn gave Merry a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Aragorn looked at his two Captains and set them with a grave look. "We must make haste and leave as soon as we can." he spoke to them. The two did not need another word from Aragorn to understand his command. They nodded their heads and began to head out of the tent.

"Authiel!" Éomer called out causing her to stop just outside of the tent entrance. Her friends continued on without her, Aragorn the only one to cast a quick glance at her.

Éomer came to stand in front of the Half-Elf. "Yes, My Lord?" she asked politely.

Éomer looked slightly uncomfortable. "You are a woman of war." he said and she nodded giving him a confused look. "It is a concept that is still foreign to me; to have a woman fight, but I accept it as it seems to be part of your culture." Éomer grew quiet and his brows furrowed as he tried to piece together what he wanted to say next.

Authiel laid an encouraging hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "What is it? Éowyn?" she tried.

Éomer nodded his head when she spoke the name. "Indeed it is." he admitted and lifted his eyes to hers. "Last night she spoke of it being unfair if Merry was to be left behind and not able to fight for the ones that he loves."

"I will speak to her now. I have meant to do so and this will be my last chance." Authiel told him and he seemed to relax a little. "Where is she?"

"I last saw her watching the sunrise, looking down on the men preparing." Authiel nodded at this and went to move away, but stopped when Éomer put a hand on her shoulder. The Ranger turned her head to look back at the man. "Thank you, Authiel."

"Don't thank me yet. I can only talk to her, not prevent her actions." Authiel told him, but tried to give a hopeful smile when his face fell. Éomer released her and gave a small nod and Authiel moved away from him in search of his sister.

Authiel found the White Lady of Rohan exactly where Éomer said she would be. The woman was clothed in a white dress with a brown bodice. The morning light of the rising sun shining on her face. Authiel approached quietly and saw the sad and pensive look the woman bore.

"Éowyn?" Authiel's quiet voice sounded as she walked to stand beside the woman.

Éowyn turned her head towards Authiel and met her with sad eyes. "You and Aragorn are abandoning us, along with the rest of the Dúnedain." She stated.

Authiel was impressed that she heard of the news already, but assumed that one of the men of the guard had told her. "We're not abandoning Rohan."

"Yet you leave on the eve of battle. To travel paths from which you'll never return. It is a waste when your strength could be used to aid us in Gondor." Éowyn argued, her voice becoming bitter as she looked away from the Ranger.

Authiel let out a sigh. "We are leaving to find more men. If we don't, Rohan and Gondor will fall. It's not an easy choice for Aragorn to make, but he is doing what he thinks will offer us the best hope to save thousands of lives." Authiel desperately tried to explain.

"If such an army even exists. Tales of murderers and traitors cursed by Isildur. Ghosts and death, that is what you will find if you travel the Dimholt road." Éowyn's voice was bitter and angry.

"And we will travel it." Authiel told her.

"We." Éowyn scoffed. "You mean you will go with the man you love and his men. I will return to Edoras and wait."

Authiel could hear the contempt in her voice and she understood. Being forced to stay behind and wait for word of victory or defeat. To hear if the ones that she loved had lived or perished in battle. "If it is the will of the King, then yes you will."

"It certainly will be." Éowyn told her in a disappointed tone.

Authiel sighed feeling sorry for the woman, trying to imagine herself in the White Lady's place. Being trapped in a cage as she had once said and not able to do or say what she wanted. But Authiel knew that Éowyn did not know what she was asking for. "Éowyn, listen-"

"I will not." Éowyn cut off the Ranger, causing Authiel to look at the Rohirrim woman in surprise. "It is not fair that I should be left behind while the others go to battle. They were able to choose to fight for the ones they love. To win valor and honor in battle. I will remain behind, as shieldmaiden, just another version of a cage. I wish to ride with the men. I want to fight and protect the ones that I love. The men don't think I can handle it, but I know I can. They don't bat an eye when they look at you with your weapons and experience. They treat you as an equal."

"You know nothing of war." Authiel's voice cut in with an irritated tone. Éowyn met the other woman's eyes and she could see a haunted look in them. "You do not know what you're asking for."

"I do. To have the chance to defend my country and people." Éowyn's firm voice informed the Ranger.

Authiel shook her head, disbelief in her face and eyes. "Trust me Éowyn, you don't know what battle holds." Authiel shifted her eyes to look back out across the landscape. "You think you know me, but you don't. The women of the Dúnedain are different from the Rohirrim, yes. But we are all taught to handle a blade to be used in the most dire circumstances. We don't have women as Rangers." Authiel glanced at Éowyn as she said this. "Our women are healers and nurturers. They are where the men draw their strength and courage from, knowing that they are safe in the villages and will be there when they return from the wild. I was different." Authiel paused for a moment. "I had no one left after my parents died, except for my father's close friend, the Dúnedain Chieftain. He asked me if I wanted to be trained as a Ranger and follow in my father's footsteps and being a naive child I accepted. Years later he asked me to watch over his son and train him, once again I accepted."

Authiel grew quiet once more as memories of the last moments with her father replayed in her mind. Éowyn looked at the Ranger who had gone silent and saw the sorrowful look in her eyes and felt guilt rising up in her. The White Lady reached out and gently laid a hand on the Half-Elf's shoulder. "You wish you hadn't accepted the responsibility?" Éowyn tried in a quiet voice.

Authiel shook her head instantly. "I do not regret any of the decisions I made. I wouldn't be the person that I am today if I had walked a different path. But…" Authiel took a deep breath, "This is not a life that you want and if I had known what laid before me, I may have hesitated in my younger days." Authiel's blue eyes turned onto Éowyn and the Rohirrim woman was struck by the sheer sadness and emotion in them. "Battle is hard, Éowyn. Yes, physically, and I think you would overcome that, but it's the mental battle that is the hardest. When the fear takes hold of you amongst the screams and cries of the dying. When your hands are covered in blood and the ground is so slick with red you can barely keep your footing. I have seen many of my friends die on the field and it is the hardest thing to watch." Authiel saw the fear in Éowyn's eyes begin to grow. "I do not wish to frighten you, I just want you know the truth. War is not a place for a woman, as much as it pains me to say that, but I speak from the perspective of a woman who has seen too much death. We're too emotional at times. I only wish that you see reason and think about anything that you had planned on doing." Éowyn's eyes shifted a little as they looked at Authiel's face, the Half-Elf's eyes pleading with her to stay behind.

"Authiel!" Aragorn's voice cut in from across the camp and the two women looked to see him waving her over. He was already clad in his travel gear and armed with his weapons.

Authiel nodded towards him, then returned her eyes back onto Éowyn. "It looks as if I must depart now. Please think about what I said before you do anything. I hope to see you again soon and in good health."

"I will and may the Valar protect you." Éowyn said quietly then surprised the Ranger by embracing her.

"You're a good woman, Éowyn and I look forward to continuing our friendship." Authiel told her as she released the White Lady. Authiel inclined her head to the other woman and then walked away to join her Commander.

"I've prepared your horse and gathered your belongings." Aragorn told her as Authiel came to stop next to Roheryn and Nimrodel.

"Thank you." Authiel whispered.

Aragorn placed a gentle and comforting hand on Authiel's shoulder. "You finally spoke to Éowyn." he stated and she nodded solemnly. "Do you think she will still try and do something?"

Authiel met his eyes and nodded her head again. "I do. She is strong willed and I did all I could to warn of the horrifying perils of war to persuade her to stay behind." Authiel let out a deep breath. "But as I told Éomer, I could only talk to her, not prevent her actions."

"Then you did all that you could." Aragorn told her as he held onto Nimrodel's bridle while Authiel mounted. "It's up to her now to make the choice, I just hope she makes the right one and stays out of harm's way." Aragorn handed the reins up to Authiel.

"Myself as well." The Half-Elf responded as she watched Aragorn move over to Roheryn and mount him, Legolas and Gimli were already on the back of Arod as they made their way over towards the two.

Aragorn offered Authiel a smile and then looked over his friends and fellow Dúnedain. They were all mounted and looked grim knowing that they were about to ride into unknown perils with their leader. The Chieftain opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it. Wordlessly, he raised his right hand and singled for his comrades to follow him. Aragorn took the lead with Authiel and Halbarad following side by side behind him, Legolas and Gimli after them, and the rest of the Dúnedain following the Elf and Dwarf. The group made their way through the camp and to the rock passageway that would lead to the Dimholt Road they were met with the Rohirrim. The men of the horse plains all looked grave and saddened. Bowing their heads as the Grey Company passed, hoping beyond hope that they were not riding to their deaths.

Aragorn acknowledged those he passed, the last being King Théoden and Éomer. Then he went through the stone passage, leading his brave Rangers and friends into unknown peril.


	31. Chapter 31

The Grey Company passed through the mountains quietly. The only sound to be heard was the steps of their horses and the movement of their gear. Each individual could feel the coming danger and darkness creeping towards them in their hearts. The unknown bringing fear to their minds. The high stone mountains and sheer rock faces did nothing to lift their spirits as it seemed they were in a natural cage. The grey stone walls acting more to trap and cause claustrophobia then offering potential aid in the coming battle. Still the company rode on, spurred by nothing else other than the determined will of their leader, Aragorn.

The Chieftain of the Dúnedain sat tall and stern in his saddle. His grey eyes showing that he would follow the path set before him without hesitation or fear. These were the first steps to reaching Gondor and saving it's people. The first steps to bringing the Dúnedain out of the shadows once more.

Some time had passed before Aragorn brought up a hand and signalled for the company to halt. Before the riders stood a dark looking grey mountain. No trees or vegetation grew on the rocky outcroppings and at the base was a roughly hewn archway. No door was present and right passed the threshold, the passageway only offered inky blackness. There were etchings carved into the frame of the archway in an ancient and forgotten language.

Aragorn beckoned Legolas forward. "You are well learned in the old languages, my friend. What does this say? Though deep in my heart I believe I already know." Aragorn asked the Elf.

Legolas raked his eyes over the strange symbols then spoke in his fair Elven voice which seemed out of place in this dark land. "The way is shut. It was made by those that are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

Aragorn heaved a sigh and nodded his head. "Prepare torches. We will lead the horses through this accursed mountain." He commanded and his Rangers began pulling out wood that had been stowed in their baggage and began making torches.

"What kind of an army would linger in such a place." Gimli spoke in a grim tone as he was now beside Authiel and Legolas preparing torches.

"One that is cursed." Legolas told the Dwarf.

Authiel looked at Gimli with the same grave look that had been seen on Aragorn's face many times. "Many years ago the King of the Mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor at a great black stone that Isildur set upon a hill in the land known as Erech. They swore to come to Gondor's aid and fight if the time ever arose. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. They broke their oath and began their worship of Sauron. And so Isildur condemned them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their oath." Authiel's eyes sought out Aragorn who stood staring into the blackness of the archway, seemingly oblivious of his men around him. "Aragorn must call them from the darkness and summon them to the Stone of Erech. There he will command them to uphold their pledge and take his first steps as King of Gondor."

The three friends watched Halbarad walk towards Aragorn and stand by his side. "We are ready, My Lord." he informed him and handed Aragorn a lit torch.

Aragorn took the reins of Roheryn and wordlessly stepped under the stone archway and into the darkness, his steed following his master loyally.

No one else of the company moved, not even when the light of Aragorn's torch disappeared. Authiel's eyes burned into the darkness of that doorway, then summoning her courage and love for Aragorn and heart beating hard in her chest, she took Nimrodel's reins. "I do not fear death. I will not forsake him now while the shadow is upon us." was all the Half-Elf voiced as she followed after the man she loved.

Legolas soon followed after her and Aragorn while Gimli looked astounded by what he had just witnessed. "This is something unheard of. Elves will go underground when a Dwarf dare not." he let out a breath. "Legolas will never let this rest." Gimli took off running after his friends. Then spurred by only the strength of Aragorn's will and the love his friends bore the Chieftain, the Dúnedain led their frightened horses through the door and under the mountain.

In the cold darkness the Grey Company trudged on with only the steps of both horse and man echoing off the dark walls. Their only source of light coming from their torches. Occasionally, on the order of Aragorn, one of the Rangers sounded a horn and called out in the darkness, "The Heir of Isildur calls you forth! You are summoned to the Stone of Erech!"

This went on for hours, Aragorn leading his company through silent darkness. Never allowing himself a pause or a shadow of doubt to arise in his mind. His sheer will and determination astounding his friends.

As time passed and the herald called multiple times and there was no answer, it seemed that to some that this had a been futile attempt at gaining a stronger force. Then slowly, another presence could be felt. And it grew. Something or someone was following them in the dark tunnels. A shadow of fear came over the hearts of the company, even Aragorn felt it, but he led on. Incoherent whispering voices of the dead could suddenly be heard around them and the horses began to neigh and whinny uncomfortably. Their owners soothing the beasts with gentle pats and soft words.

Legolas' voice broke through the silence in an eerie tone. "The dead are following. They are answering their summons."

No other words were uttered under the mountain. After hours and an unknown number of miles in that dark place a small light could be seen ahead of the Grey Company. They marched on as it continued to grow as did hope in their hearts. Then a small roughly hewn doorway could be seen leading out of the mountain, just large enough for the horses to pass through. Aragorn came out first with Roheryn, then Authiel and Nimrodel, Legolas and Arod with Gimli at their heels, finally Halbarad and the rest of the Dúnedain.

Judging by the sun it was just past midday. The bright sun warming the bones and bodies of the Grey Company and making the lands surrounding them look untroubled. Before them on a rolling green hill sat a large black stone.

"The Stone of Erech." Authiel stated coming to stand beside Aragorn, she took his hand and laced her fingers in his as he heaved a great breath. "The dead have followed us. You started this journey, now finish it, My King." She smiled as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You will need this, My Lord." Halbarad came up to Aragorn and held out to him a black staff with a closely furled black fabric. It had been strapped to his horse's saddle for the entire journey and he never mentioned it.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked his Captain as he used his free hand and took the smooth dark wood from Halbarad.

"Something your mother made in secret many years ago. Elrond and Authiel gave it to me to pass onto you when the time came." Halbarad explained, bowed his head, then took a few steps back from Aragorn.

Recognition crossed Authiel's mind as she looked at the black staff and cloth. She remembered holding it a long time ago when she had given it to Halbarad at the bidding of Elrond. She knew exactly what it was and she smiled inwardly seeing why Elrond had urged her to do what he had asked. It was time. Authiel was certain of Aragorn's fate, now more than ever. Her blue eyes were now trained on the man beside her.

The Chieftain of the Dúnedain lifted his eyes from the black staff in his hand and looked at the tall foreboding stone. Aragorn released Authiel's hand and signalled for her to stay where she was. With his head held high and a determined and fierce look he closed the short distance from the company to the Stone of Erech.

When he stood at the base of the stone, Aragorn called out in a strong, loud, and clear voice. "I call forth the King of the Mountain and his men! Come forth oathbreakers and fulfill your pledge!"

A cold silence fell over the Grey Company. The men shifted uncomfortably and glanced around all the while Aragorn stood alone under the Stone with his eyes scanning the land. The strange presence of the army of the dead could be felt moving around the company unseen. A white and green mist suddenly appeared in front of Aragorn, yet the man did not waiver. The mist shifted and transformed, taking on the shape of a man with tattered cloak and broken crown.

"Who dares to call us from our sleep?" a dark echoing voice came from the transparent figure, causing the horses to neigh nervously and fill the hearts of the Grey Company with dread, affecting even the hearts of the Elves.

"One that will have your allegiance!" Aragorn's stern voice replied without a shred of fear or doubt.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." The Ghostly King said evilly.

"You will suffer me!" Aragorn was not backing down, instead asserting himself more in a confident voice.

The Ghostly King laughed menacingly. "The way is shut. It was made by those that are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut" His voice echoed off the mountain to the Grey Company's back as the ghost recited what had been written at the entrance of the mountain. The Dúnedain suddenly drew their weapons as a misty green and white army of the dead appeared around them. They were completely surrounded.

"Aragorn!" Authiel called from within the circle of ghosts as she drew her sword. Aragorn was cut off from any aid as the dead warriors blocked the path to him.

"Now you will all die." The Ghost King's voice echoed around them.

Aragorn still stood firm and he drew Andúril from his side. "I summon you to fulfil your oath!" The Chieftain declared even as the dead army closed in around his Rangers and friends.

The Ghost King growled in frustration and advanced towards Aragorn with a drawn wispy sword. "None but the King of Gondor may command me!"

Aragorn suddenly shook and unfurled the staff Halbarad gave him and struck it into the ground. Set upon the background of black fabric was sewn beautiful gems and crystals of white starlight. The image depicted was the White Tree of Gondor; the seven stars dotting the area above the tree and the great winged Crown of Elendil was centered at the top.

Aragorn held his sword aloft, blocking a swing from the dead King and pushing the ghost away. The Ranger shouted in a confident voice and openly declared himself. "Elendil! I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And am called Elessar, the Elf-Stone, Dunadan, the Heir of Isildur, Elendil's son of Gondor. Here is the Sword-that-was-Broken and is forged again. Will you aid me or thwart me?"

The dead army stopped its advance on the Grey Company and turned to watch their own King stand before Aragorn. The Dúnedain also looking at their leader in sheer awe, weapons still at the ready and waiting to see what the next move would be.

It was a standoff between the Heir of Isildur and the Dead King as they stared one another down. Aragorn finally broke the silence. "Fight for me and I will hold all your oaths fulfilled." he offered up.

The Dead King snarled at the Ranger and gave him a glare. After some time he finally spoke, his voice echoing off every surface. "We fight." With those two words the army of the dead vanished into thin air, but their presence could still be felt.

Authiel's eyes were locked onto Aragorn as he stood next to the Stone of Erech. The light of day reflecting off the gems on the Gondorian banner beside him and glistening off of Andúril in his hand. Despite his tattered and worn Ranger's attire, she thought he had never looked more kingly than he did at that moment. Eyes full of a strength and courage that she had never seen before. His body exuding the power that his title called for.

Authiel took tentative steps forward, her pace quickening until she stood before the man she loved. Her eyes shone with love and adoration as she met Aragorn's grey orbs. Authiel felt tears well up in her eyes and within a second she threw her arms around the Ranger.

No words were spoken between the two as they embraced one another. There was no need. Their embrace spoke volumes of the love they shared and how unbelievably proud Authiel was of Aragorn. When the Half-Elf pulled back she looked at Aragorn with joy filled eyes and touched his cheek lightly, her fingertips grazing the stubble present.

With a large smile plastered on her face and a quiet voice she whispered to him in Elvish. "_I remember a time when I held a young boy in my arms and Halbarad stabbed a Gondorian banner into the ground. 'I claim this field in the name of the King!' he cried. I thought then, that maybe there was still hope for our people. Perhaps there was one that could reclaim the throne. It seems my hope was not misplaced."_

Aragorn smiled at her and kissed her forehead lightly. "_It's not over yet."_

"_I can be optimistic." _Authiel told him and then stepped out of his arms.

Aragorn gave her one last smile before it slipped from his face and that intense look returned to his features. His eyes slid from Authiel to his men. "To Gondor!" he cried to them, raising his sword aloft and it glittered in the afternoon sun.

"To Gondor!" The Grey Company shouted back to him, mirroring the action.

Within minutes the Dúnedain were back on their horses and were galloping behind Aragorn as he led them down from the Stone of Erech and to the river. The unseen forces of the dead army following after them, the cold atmosphere they radiated alerting the Rangers that they would fulfill their pledge.


	32. Chapter 32

Authiel ran her sword through the gut of the Umbarian that stood before her. Yanking her sword from the man as his lifeless body fell to the ground, she spun and raised her blade, blocking an axe from crashing down on her head from another of the Umbarian sailors. Making a few parries with her attacker she managed to leave a large gash across his chest and he too fell to the earth bleeding to death.

Authiel looked around herself, brandishing her sword waiting for another attack, but no more would come. Her friends and fellow Rangers were all looking about themselves as the army of the dead finished dispatching the few men of Umbar Fleet that still stood on the shores of Pelargir City on the Anduin.

The Grey Company had ridden down onto Pelargir City in the late morning, discovering a fleet of Corsair ships from Umbar preparing to descend on the quiet city. The Umbarians had already disembarked their ships and were forming up their attack. Immediately Aragorn called for a charge and the Rangers engaged in battle quickly, surprising the men of Umbar. But the real surprise was when the dead army materialized around them and started to dispatch the Umabrians.

"To the ships!" Aragorn's loud command cut through the air grabbing his men's attention.

The Rangers and those from the Fellowship quickly jumped to collect their horses before following Aragorn down to the black Corsair ships. There were 12 ships in all and the Grey Company were too few to man all of them. Instead Aragorn ordered that they would take 5 ships to still give the look that they were manned by the Umbarians when they sailed into Gondor. There would be seven men for 4 ships and six on the last.

Aragorn led his horse onto the ship that would take the lead sailing down the Anduin. With him would go Authiel, Legolas, Gimli, Halbarad and Mallor, one of the Rangers that Authiel had trained.

Once the small group settled their horses on the deck of the ship, Aragorn walked to the stern and looked back at the other ships that they would be taking. Scanning the ships with his eyes to make sure his men were ready he turned back around and nodded at Halbarad and Legolas, the two pulled a line to drop the sails with Mallor at the helm to steer the ship. The wind caught the black cloth of the ships and they started making their way down the Anduin.

The presence of the dead army could be sensed following behind them, seeming that they intended to make good on their oath. This time.

Aragorn walked to the side of the ship and looked out over Pelargir City. The citizens had started to make their way down to the shore seeing the threat of the Umbarians was no longer apparent. The people and the city had survived. The men and women of the city started to call out as the lead ship sailed past. Hailing Aragorn.

"Thank you, My Lord!"

"Bless you and your men! Whoever you are!"

"May the Valar watch over you!"

Aragorn raised his hand to them in acknowledgement, but then turned his head slightly to the right when he felt the presence of Authiel sidle up beside him. The Half-Elf was smiling at him as she dropped her hands to the railing.

"You are going to make a great King." she told him quietly.

"One can only hope." Aragorn replied, with a slight upward quirk of his lips.

Authiel laughed lightly. "That's what you are to us, Estel."

Aragorn smiled at her and then looked back to where Pelargir was shrinking in the distance. A light breeze tousling their hair and clothing as gulls from the sea flew around the sails and cried out. Authiel glanced up at the white birds when they cried, something deep in her mind calling her to them.

"We should be in Gondor tomorrow at midday." Halbarad's voice came from behind the two drawing their attention and they turned to look at him. "We can take turns sailing the ship, but we should rest while we can. Especially you, My Lord. I have yet to see you sleep."

"I will shortly." was all Aragorn said, returning his gaze back out to the Anduin.

"Well I for one am going to wash my hands." Authiel said as she looked down at her blood and dirt covered hands from the battle. She nodded once at Halbarad and left him and Aragorn at the side of the ship.

The Half-Elf made her way towards Legolas, giving Mallor a small smile and nod of the head when she passed him. "It seems your training has paid off." she called to him in a teasing voice.

"Do you have so little faith in your abilities as a teacher?" Mallor retorted with a smile.

"Not in the slightest." Authiel smiled and continued towards the Elf.

Gimli was wandering the ship tapping the wood here and there to make sure that it was sound. Legolas was at the side of the ship, having dipped a pail into the water and was pulling it up with a rope. He also had the same thing on his mind regarding his hands. The Elf placed the bucket on the deck of the ship and stooped down, putting his hands in the water and scrubbing them.

Legolas looked up as Authiel approached and offered her a small smile. He removed his hands from the bucket once they were clean and Authiel took up his previous position, scrubbing her hands thoroughly.

"Do you feel it?" Legolas' soft voice spoke to her.

Authiel looked up at him with furrowed brows. "Sorry?" Standing up and shaking the excess water from her now clean hands.

"Do you feel the call of the sea?" Legolas asked more specifically this time as he looked up at the seabirds flying around the sails.

Authiel followed his gaze and when one of the birds cried out she felt that strange sensation in the back recesses of her mind once more. She closed her eyes listening to the birds and the sound of water lapping at the sides of the boat. She was now beginning to understand why she was always drawn to the water and found comfort near it. All rivers led to the sea and the sea was calling to her, at least calling to her Elven side.

She opened her eyes and saw that Legolas was looking at her with a small smile gracing his fair Elven face. "Yes." she whispered to him. "I can feel it, though it's not very strong."

The Elf leaned up against the railing of the ship and the Half-Elf followed his example.

"Do you think you will answer the call and travel to Valinor?" he asked her.

The Ranger let out a sigh and her eyes traveled to where Aragorn was standing and speaking quietly with Halbarad. The love she felt for him blossomed in her chest as soon as her eyes fell on him and the feeling easily pushed away the thoughts of the sea. A loving and warm smile found it's way onto her face and her eyes lit up when she saw the man that had stolen her heart laugh at something Halbarad said. Her decision was made easily.

"I will not." she told Legolas then turned her head to meet his eyes. "I have spent so many long years living amongst the Dúnedain that it would feel strange to not have them by my side. And the love I bear for Aragorn overrules any thoughts of sailing from Middle-Earth." Legolas looked at her with understanding in his eyes. "If we survive this war, I will stay here with him for as long as the Valar allows me too." Authiel paused for a moment. "Will you answer the sea's call?"

Legolas looked at her thoughtfully then heaved a small sigh. "I will, in time." Authiel cocked her head slightly to the side and the Elf continued. "There is still much that I wish to see in Middle-Earth before I leave. I would like to explore the forests of Fangorn more and I've promised Gimli to visit the Glittering Caves with him." A light of mischief entered his eyes and he gave her a small smile. "Plus I can't leave you and Aragorn alone, who knows what kind of trouble the two of you would cause."

Authiel gave him a shocked expression. "Legolas Greenleaf! I cannot fathom what you are referring too. The two of us have never caused any trouble."

Legolas chuckled. "If that is true, then I'm the King of Gondor."

Authiel laughed lightly at the Elf. "I'm afraid that title is already taken."

"Indeed."

"It will be a sad day when you decide the sail. You are one of my dearest friends." she said softly.

"A sad day for certain. But our memories of one another will keep us going." Legolas answered her.

The two fell into companionable silence as they leant up against the railing and watched the scenery drift by. Gimli joined them soon after, informing them that he believed the ship was sound then went below deck to find a place to take some rest.

As the sun started to dip below the horizon, Halbarad relieved Mallor of his sailing position so that the younger Ranger could go below deck and get some rest. Authiel followed her fellow Ranger not long after, but not before bidding Legolas farewell for the time being. The Elf remained on deck, having taken the Gondorian standard that Aragorn's mother had made and was fastening it to some rope on one of the masts.

When the Half-Elf made it down to the lower deck, she saw numerous empty hammocks swaying back and forth with the ship's movements. Mallor had already take up residence in one off to the port side of the ship, sleeping quietly. Gimli, to her amusement, had found a spot in the corner of the hull, wedged between some crates so that he did not roll about. Either he couldn't reach the swinging hammocks or he did not like the idea of swaying to and fro. Either way his light snores told her that he was resting peacefully.

Authiel moved closer to the bow of the ship, looking for a little bit of privacy in the small hull. The snores of Gimli could still be heard from where she stood. Authiel went to one of the hammocks and removed her sword, daggers, bow and quiver then placed them in the sturdy canvas cradle.

The Ranger let a small smile cross her face when she heard light footsteps behind her then arms go around her waist. A head was nuzzled into her neck as the owner pressed soft kisses to the exposed skin. Authiel laughed lightly and leaned back into the man's arms.

"Hello to you as well, Aragorn." she whispered to him.

"You were so certain it was me." Aragorn's muffled voice reached her ears. "I could have been Mallor or Halbarad."

"They are not that brave." came Authiel's quick reply in a quiet voice so as to not disturb Mallor or Gimli. She moved to spin in Aragorn's arms and looked at him. He had a small smile on his face as he looked on her fair face. "You seem to be in slightly higher spirits. I take it that a visit from an old friend has caused this?" she asked alluding to when she saw Aragorn and Halbarad having light conversation up on deck earlier.

"That." Aragorn answered her quietly. "And seeing your lovely face." he whispered and then pressed his lips to hers.

Authiel returned the kiss with just as much passion and fervor that Aragorn was putting into it. Her hands came up to tangle in his hair and his arms tightened around her waist, pulling her body flush up against his. Soft and quiet moans escaped the two as they enjoyed exploring each other's mouths, their hands starting to slide over one another's bodies.

Authiel suddenly gave a small cry of surprise as the ship lurched and the two lost their footing and stumbled up against the side of the hull. The Half-Elf pinned between the rough wood and the body of Aragorn, who had braced himself against the hull with one hand so as not to crush Authiel, while the other was around her waist to stabilize her. The two couldn't help but laugh quietly at one another.

Gimli had given a grunt at the unexpected sound, but remained asleep. Mallor, however, had awoken. "Is everything well, My Lady?" he called from his hammock, having only heard Authiel's cry of surprise.

"Quite well, Mallor. Thank you." Authiel answered through badly concealed giggles.

"Very well." came Mallor's reply followed by the sound of him shifting in his hammock.

"Perhaps this is not the best time for such activities." Aragorn told her as he took her hand in his and lightly brushed the back of it with his thumb.

"I believe so. Especially with our comrades trying to sleep close by." Authiel answered him. "Or maybe when Halbarad learns to become a better sailor we could continue."

Aragorn chuckled at this and then dipped his head and kissed her once more. Then using his free hand, he pushed against the hull and off of Authiel. He led her to the hammock that was beside the one she had placed her weapons in.

"Get some sleep." he whispered to her, helping her up in the hammock. "Legolas or Halbarad will wake you when it's your turn to sail."

Authiel was about to tell him to sleep as well, but it wasn't needed as he took up a hammock next to hers. Pleased at his actions, she settled into the canvas of her hanging bed. Closing her eyes she allowed the sounds of the water hitting the hull of the ship and the gentle rocking of the hammock lull her into sleep.

A few hours later, Authiel woke to Legolas lightly shaking her shoulder. "Authiel." he whispered into the quiet around them. Authiel's eyes fluttered open and she focused them on the Elf. "Halbarad sent me to wake you. We thought it best that you took over sailing and to let Aragorn rest as much as he can."

Authiel turned her head some and saw that Aragorn was still in a deep sleep. The Ranger needed all the rest he could get, since he barely had any these past few days. The Half-Elf nodded her head sleepily and climbed quietly out of the hammock with Legolas' help.

"Thank you." she whispered to him.

"I will send Mallor up in a few hours to relieve you. We should be close to Minas Tirith by then." Authiel acknowledged the plan with a small nod then picked up her weapons as Legolas climbed into a hammock. Authiel quietly made her way towards the stairs to the upper deck, passing the still slumbering Gimli and Mallor.

With a yawn she climbed the steps and made her way to the helm where Halbarad was steering the ship and looking quite tired. Authiel smiled at him as she approached while buckling her weapons around her waist.

"It seems that I'm getting old, Authiel." the Ranger said. "These past few days have finally caught up with me."

"Nonsense." Authiel told him taking up his position at the wheel. "We are all exhausted with the events of these past days. It is not old age." There was a small twinkle in her eye as she looked at Halbarad. His greying hair and the creases on his face were becoming more apparent year after year.

Halbarad shook his head with a small laugh. "You are too kind, dear friend. But I have seen the inside of a mirror and I can feel it in my bones. I am no longer the young man that fought back to back with you all those years ago."

Authiel gave him a fond smile. "Get some rest, old friend. I fear we will all need it when we reach Minas Tirith." her quiet voice drifted to the man's ears. He nodded his head in thanks and left Authiel alone to sail the ship.

The hours seemed to pass slowly as Authiel stood their gently shifting the wheel, sailing the ship safely up the Anduin. The sky was dark, but cloudless and the light of the stars were speckled all about the black canvas. It was quiet, the only sound was the light rustling of the sails from the breeze and the lapping of water against the wooden hall. The horses that were on the deck were asleep, but every so often a soft snort would come from them.

Occasionally, Authiel would glance behind her to make sure that the other ships were still following, but mostly she kept her eyes forward. Taking care not to run into anything as she followed the flow of the river. She sang softly to herself or hummed a song she couldn't remember the words too.

It was calm though. The calm before the storm. The only thing that seemed strange and out of place was the ever present feeling of the army of the dead following the ships.

Ever so slightly the moon began to sink in the west and the first rays of the sun peeked over the horizon in the east. The orange and pinks making the sky light up beautifully. But ahead it was a stark contrast. Black smoke had billowed into the sky from Mordor across the fields of Pelennor and more grey smoke seemed to be billowing up from where Minas Tirith stood.

Authiel looked upon the sight gravely. Her Elvish hearing just starting to pick up the sounds of battle. Metal against metal and the screams of men and Orcs. Strangely, it was a relief to hear such sounds. It allowed her to know that Minas Tirith had not fallen over night.

Aragorn's head emerged from below deck not long after Osgiliath came into view, though it was still some distance off. He was followed by Mallor, Legolas, Gimli and Halbarad. Aragorn went to the front of the ship, placing his hands on the railings and looking out grimly at the scene before him. Mallor came to relieve Authiel at her post and she joined Aragorn and the others at the bow of the ship.

"This is it, Aragorn." Authiel spoke as she came to stand next to him on the deck of the Corsair ship. "Everything our people have fought for has come to this moment." They did not look at each other, but instead focused their attention on the smoke coming from the fields and the White City. The sounds of the raging battle meeting their ears. "If we don't win this battle then there is no hope left for Middle-Earth."

"This is our hour." Aragorn responded. "The hour of the Dúnedain."

Authiel looked at him and smiled a little. "_Out of the mist of history he'll come again. Sailing on ships across the sea to a wounded nation._" Aragorn met her eyes with curiosity as Authiel continued to sing, then recognition crossed his face hearing the lyrics to the song she sang to him when he was a child. Authiel's smile grew when she saw realization dawn on him and she continued.

"_Signs of a saviour_

_Like fire on the water_

_It's what we prayed for_

_One of our own_

_Just wait_

_Though wide he may roam_

_Always_

_A hero comes home_

_He goes where no one has gone_

_But always_

_A hero comes home_

_Deep in the heart of darkness sparks_

_A dream of light_

_Surrounded by hopelessness_

_He finds the will to fight_

_There's no surrender_

_Always remember_

_It doesn't end here_

_We're not alone_

_Just wait_

_Though wide he may roam_

_Always_

_A hero comes home_

_He goes where no one has gone_

_But always_

_A hero comes home_

_And he will come back on the crimson tide_

_Dead or alive_

_And even though we know the bridge has burned_

_He will return_

_He will return_

_Just wait_

_Though wide he may roam_

_Always_

_A hero comes home_

_He knows of places unknown_

_Always_

_A hero comes home_

_Someday they'll carve in stone_

_"The hero comes home"_

_He goes and comes back alone_

_But always_

_A hero comes home_

_Just wait_

_Though wide he may roam_

_Always_

_A hero comes home_"

Authiel finished and looked back onto Aragorn's face, she reached down and took his hand in hers and entwined their fingers. "I didn't know it when I made that song many years ago, but I truly believe now that I made it for you. I have been reminded so often of that song by your actions and deeds since this quest began, but I failed to bring them up too you. You've always shown signs of a saviour. Our saviour."

Aragorn placed his other hand on her shoulder, and inclined his head with a smile.

"Thanks to you." he said, making Authiel smile.

The Half-Elf heaved a great sigh then. "_Nadath nâ i moe cerich."_ (There is still much for you to do.) Authiel told him quietly in Elvish with a semi-serious tone.

"_I know._" was his only reply as they turned their gaze back to the billowing smoke. Waiting until their ships were closer to the battle before they made their move.

It wasn't long before the piers of Osgiliath came into view and they could easily be spotted by the enemy. They wanted to have the element of surprise with them.

Aragorn signaled to Halbarad who in turn signaled to the ships behind them to hide. Mallor ducked down, but still kept his hand on the wheel of the ship. Aragorn, Legolas, Authiel, and Gimli took up position with their backs against the side of the ship that was closest to the city.

"The men will follow your lead, My Lord." Halbarad said quietly to Aragorn.

Aragorn nodded his head at this.

The minutes passed slowly as the ship sailed towards the docks. Authiel and Aragorn glanced at one another, then to their friends before becoming more serious and unsheathing their swords; the others followed their example. Mallor kept low and scampered down to crouch by the mast that Legolas had fastened the battle standard too. In one hand he held his sword and in the other he held a rope that would raise the standard. The horses whinnied nervously, but remained where they stood on the ship. They would have to remain there until the battle was over and their owners retrieved them if the men were lucky to survive.

A harsh voice cut through the sounds of battle. "Pirate scum! Should have expected you lot to be late!"

Another harsh voice broke through. "Get off your ships you lousy sea rats! There's knife work that needs doing!"

A quick nod from Aragorn to his comrades and he was up and jumping over the railing of the ship; Authiel, Legolas, Gimli and the rest of the Rangers following after him.

The black Gondorian battle standard rose up the mast and unfurled. The white gems glistening off the morning sun and acting as a beacon of hope for those already on the battlefield field.

Help had arrived.

The King had come.

The Orcs that stood on the dock jumped back quickly at the sight of Rangers brandishing their swords and looking hostile. The surprise disappeared quickly as the last Ranger was over the ship and the Orcs saw their own numbers were much higher than this small opposing force.

"Stupid men." one Orc shouted.

"You're going to die here!" came another harsh cry.

The Grey Company held their ground waiting for Aragorn's lead.

The faint muttering of Gimli to Legolas could be heard through the rough laughter of the Orcs. "There's plenty for the both of us, may the best Dwarf win!"

Aragorn raised his sword in front of him, touching the blade to his forehead before giving a cry and charging forward towards the Orcs. The rest of the Grey Company followed after him. The Orcs readied their weapons with sneering smiles, but they faltered the instant that the army of the dead materialized and came pouring out over the ships and over the Orcs, killing all in their path.

"To the city! Make safe the city!" Aragorn cried to the King of the Dead, his concern more for the unarmed citizens among the White City.

The Grey Company fought their way through the Orcs, making their way from the docks, out of Osgiliath and onto the Pelennor Fields where the majority of the battle was still taking place. The company had tried to stay close together, but were slowly separated from one another as they hacked and slashed their way through Orcs and other men that had turned to worship the darkness of Sauron. Other great beasts were on the fields; Oliphaunts, Mûmaks, Trolls, and some of the Fell Beasts with Nazgûl perched on top. All reeking havoc on the free men of Gondor and Rohan.

Authiel fought viciously as she stayed with Aragorn and Gimli, the other two fighting just as fiercely. The trio offered no quarter and no mercy to the enemy. Hacking off limbs and leaving fatal wounds on their opponents. Black blood began to cover their hands, weapons, and clothing as they took down the enemy one creature at a time. Aragorn and Authiel worked easily together dealing death blows to the Orcs and covering each other's backs. The years of fighting with one another paying off drastically to ensure the safety and survival of the other. The two Rangers were pleased at how easily Gimli meshed into their fighting force, even as the Dwarf kept a verbal count of every enemy brought down. He was sure to try and beat Legolas again in this battle like he did in Helm's Deep.

Out of the corner of her eye, Authiel saw a familiar Rohirrim visage amongst the fighting men. He wore no helmet, just some light armor that most of the riders bore. Blonde hair flowed around his head and about his shoulders as he fought. He had no shield, only a sword, and though he fought valiantly and bravely, Authiel could see that he was no soldier and was very tired. The night of fighting taking it's toll on the man. The Rohirrim turned on the spot to block another attack and Authiel was able to confirm his identity. It was Dunstan. The Rohirrim farmer that was the father of her young friend Edith. The man attempted to block another strike that was aimed at him, but he staggered and fell to the ground.

Authiel risked a glance at Aragorn, seeing that he was in good hands with Gimli. The Ranger made eye contact with her and she took off running towards the downed Rohirrim. She would be damned if she let Dunstan die and leave Edith and her mother alone in this world.

The Orc standing above him snarled and raised his sword, ready to deliver the killing blow. Authiel reached around to the small of her back and drew out the knife that Elrond gave her. Flipping it in her hand and holding the blade she flung the weapon as hard as she could towards the Orc. Chasing after the spinning blade she was pleased when it landed in the side of the Orc's skull and it fell to the ground.

She skidded to a stop next to the foul creature and looked down into the surprised face of Dunstan. She retrieved her blade and smiled down at the Rohirrim.

"You survived the Paths of the Dead?" came his voice full of disbelief.

Authiel knelt next to the man, who had not made a move to rise to his feet. "Indeed we did." was all she said as her eyes found their way to his side, where he was seeping blood from a wound that the Orc had dealt him. She examined it the best she could given the circumstances and then offered him a small smile. "Stay down, my friend, you have fought enough this day. You will live to see your wife and daughter again."

Dunstan smiled. "I am glad to hear it. I had thou- Behind you!" his voice was panicked.

Authiel spun around bringing up her sword and knowing in the back of her mind that it might be too late to defend herself. Her eyes caught the glint of a blade from the Haradrim man that was about to kill her, but then another blade came over her and stopped the attack. Her eyes flew up to see Halbarad standing over her, blocking the enemy's sword with his own. He quickly dispatched the man and she was on her feet engaging another Haradrim that had run towards them.

"Just like old times, huh?" Halbarad called over to her as she cut down her opponent. "Watching your back?"

"Now is not the time to gloat." Authiel joked back to him as they fought off more Haradrim and stayed close to Dunstan. "Though I seem to recall I saved your skin last time."

"Ah!" Halbarad's voice cut through the air.

"Halbarad!" Authiel cried, turning her head after she blocked a sword. Her fellow Ranger had fallen to one knee, grabbing his thigh which was oozing blood. Despite the wound he clambered back to his feet and dispatched the Haradrim attacking him.

"Don't worry about me!" he shouted back to her and engaged another enemy, but was now favoring his uninjured leg.

Authiel was pulled from her friend as her opponent swung at her again. She ducked the blow and spun around to the man's back, grabbing her knife and lodging it into the base of his skull causing him to instantly drop to the ground dead.

Hearing hurried footsteps coming up behind her, she whirled around ready for the next attack, but stopped short when she saw the worried face of Aragorn, Gimli trotting up behind and Legolas sprinting towards them.

"I heard you call Halbarad's name." Aragorn said very quickly.

"A leg wound it appears." she answered him, nodding her head towards where she had last seen the wounded Ranger. Halbarad was still standing, though unsteady, brandishing his sword looking for another opponent.

The small group of friends looked around them and saw there would be no more attacks. Most of the enemy was dead or fleeing. The Army of the Dead making short work of any of Sauron's forces that were still on the battlefield.

"We've won." Aragorn stated looking around them. The ground littered with bodies of the dead and injured. Rohirrim, Gondorian, Dúnedain, Haradrim, Orcs, Easterlings, Southrons all mixed in amongst each other.

"Indeed we have." Authiel's soft voice answered his as she took in his battle ridden appearance, blood and dirt all over him, but she was happy that he bore no injury. She knew she was in a similar state, glancing down for a second at her hands slick with blood and gore.

An eerie feeling fell over the group and they turned to where the source was coming from. Before them stood the King of the Dead, his army gathered behind him in their wispy green forms.

"Release us." the King demanded of Aragorn.

Aragorn turned to make eye contact with the King, his face showing the inner battle he was having on keeping them around longer or releasing them to rest for all eternity.

"Don't do it, Aragorn." came Gimli's voice. "These lads are quite handy in a tight spot. Given the fact they're dead."

"You gave us your word!" the King spat towards Aragorn in anger and threw a glare at Gimli.

Authiel sensing the inner struggle Aragorn was having walked up behind him and placed a gentle hand on his back. The Rangers made eye contact and she smiled at him, nodding her head.

"I have never backed down on my word." Aragorn addressed the King of the Dead. "I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace."

The King of the Dead closed his eyes in relief and the dead army seemed to shimmer. They turned into a mist and disappeared as if they had been blown away in the wind.

Aragorn's shoulders seemed to sag slightly under Authiel's hand and she rubbed his back soothingly. "You did well to release them. They have served their purpose in this war. Now they can rest." she whispered to him.

"I fear that I could still have used them in the days to come." came his quiet reply.

Authiel reached out with her hand and placed it on his cheek so that he would look at her.

"Yes, but that is our fight, not theirs." She held his gaze for a moment before removing her hand. "Come. There are injured that need to be tended."

Authiel stepped away from him and made her way over to Dunstan, still on the ground holding his hand to his bleeding side. The Rohirrim man was in stunned silence at what he had just witnessed. A dead army before him that had saved Minas Tirith and then Aragorn releasing them from a promise. She managed to get him to his feet and slung one of his arms over her shoulders and led him towards the gates of Minas Tirith. Aragorn doing the same action with Halbarad, despite the Ranger's protests to be aided by his commander. Legolas and Gimli followed behind, checking those on the ground and offering their aid where they could.

It would take a long time for Minas Tirith and Rohan to heal from the losses they suffered at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. But the people were strong and hardy. They would heal, if they were allowed another victory in the future.


	33. Chapter 33

Authiel helped Dunstan into the White City and made her way towards one of the houses being used for the wounded. The Rohirrim man stayed latched to her side as he limped with her; Aragorn supporting Halbarad followed closely behind them. The small group made their way through the destruction that the battle had brought onto Minas Tirith.

Fire, smoke and the stench of foul creatures was in the air. Many engines of war had been burned and cast into fire-pits. Many of the Orcs and caracsses of beasts were in burning piles sending black smoke in the air. Men that were able to walk were already labouring away to clear paths through the destruction. Others were gathering the injured and taking them to healers, or in extreme cases, to the Houses of Healing where the most grievously injured were being tended.

The companions entered into a building that had largely been untouched by the battle. There were already many wounded laid out on blankets, chairs, and beds. Women and men that had some knowledge in the art of healing were already tending to injuries. Most were only deep cuts and broken bones, but the smell of blood hung in the air and the cries of the wounded would still cut through the commotion.

Authiel and Aragorn led Dunstan and Halbarad to the side of the room and found two chairs and set them down. Aragorn went off in search of a healer and Authiel went to gather some supplies to offer help to her friends.

A hand grabbing her forearm stopped her movements and she turned her head to see Dunstan looking up at her with shining eyes. She felt him caress her wrist where the leather bracelet his daughter had made her was still securely tied.

"Thank you, Authiel." Dunstan said with a voice full of emotion. The Half-Elf smiled and knelt down in front of him. "You have given me a chance to see my daughter grow. I will forever be in your debt."

Authiel placed her other hand over his. "Then repay me in this way." she told him gently. "Heal. Recover from your injury and get back to Rohan to Edith and Hilda." The Rohirrim man nodded his head.

Aragorn returned at that moment with an older woman with greying hair. Authiel released Dunstan and stepped away from her injured friends. Aragorn motioned towards the two men. "See that these two men receive the utmost care." the woman nodded her head and began examining the wounds the two men had received.

"My Lord," Halbarad addressed Aragorn. "Send for me when the time comes to ride to battle once more."

"Focus on healing first, my friend." Aragorn smiled at his Captain. Halbarad inclined his head, but his eyes showed that Aragorn better retrieve him for the next onslaught with Mordor.

"Rest well, my friends." Authiel told them and followed Aragorn out of the house to see what else they could do to help Minas Tirith's people.

The two Rangers exited through the broken and shattered main gates of the White City and made their way back out onto the field of battle. They began clearing the field of the dead, piling foul creatures onto burning mounds. Setting aside the dead of Rohan, the Dúnedain, and the Knights of Dol Amroth that had joined in the fray to be buried according to the customs of their people.

Authiel felt her heart break every time she found another of her fellow Rangers lying dead on the battlefield. Her people were so few already and these men had come at the bidding of Galadriel on Aragorn's behalf to face deadly peril and leave their families behind. These deaths were causing the Dúnedain to diminish much more quickly. Thirty had come with Halbarad, now nearly half had passed into the Halls of their father's.

The sun was beginning to get low in the sky and Authiel heaved a great sigh as she saw booted feet sticking out from under two dead Orcs. Boots and raiment that belonged to the Rangers of the North. She pushed the dead Orcs off of the man and her breath caught in through when she looked upon the face of Mallor.

But he was still alive!

"Mallor!" she cried dropping to her knees and touching his pale and bloodied face with her hand.

"Authiel?" he croaked, his eyes slowing opening and she could see they were clouded over with pain.

"I'm here." she whispered to him, taking one of his hands and squeezing it reassuringly.

"My eyes darken." he managed to say and Authiel glanced down at his body and saw that he was severely wounded. A large stab wound had entered through his side and exited the other. How he was still alive she did not know. "I will die here."

Authiel could hear the fear in his young voice. He should not have come to this battle. Not yet. He was far too young, too strong, and too lively to leave this earth so soon. "Ssshhh." she reached up with her other hand and lightly caressed his forehead making his eyes focus on her, hoping to offer him some comfort in his last moments.

"Does Aragorn live?" he asked in a weak voice.

Authiel nodded. "Indeed he does." Relief washed over the young man's face as she said those words.

"Could you…" he trailed off, but Authiel understood what he wanted.

The Half-Elf tore her eyes from Mallor and searched the field for their Commander. She spotted him not far off dragging an Orc to a burning pile. "Aragorn!" she shouted and his head snapped up instantly in her direction, landing on her kneeling and crouched position on the ground.

Aragorn abandoned the Orc and rushed to her side, fearing the worse. When he was closer and saw that she was comforting one of his Rangers, he felt his heart clench. He knelt down on the other side of the dying man. "Mallor." he said softly, taking the man's other hand in a strong grip.

"Thank you, My Lord, for the honor of fighting by your side and raising the banner of Kings." Mallor's weakening voice came out.

"The honor was mine, Mallor." Aragorn smiled down at his Ranger.

"I beg for your forgiveness, My King, for leaving your command too soon." Mallor's voice was becoming very quiet.

Aragorn shook his head instantly. "There is nothing to forgive, my friend. You saved my life today. Never will I forget seeing a sword hurtle through the air towards me and strike down the creature that surely would have killed me from behind. I am in your debt." Aragorn saw how Mallor cringed from a wave of pain. "Is there anyway that I can ease your pain?"

Mallor's face softened as the moment of immense pain passed him. "Just tell my wife I love her dearly."

"You married Cerelia after I left for the Shire?" Authiel's voice was full of surprise as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to come forth.

Mallor nodded slightly. "I left her with child… My heart tells me… it will be a son." His voice was starting to fade out and his eyes clouded over even more.

Authiel turned her head slightly away as the tears fell from her eyes at this information. "Your son will know of the great deeds you accomplished this day." Aragorn's voice broke through as he realized Mallor did not have much time. "I will make sure of it." Aragorn reached for Mallor's sword at his side and placed it in the young Ranger's hand and brought it to rest on his chest.

Mallor smiled at Aragorn's words. Something about having them said by his Commander bringing a sense of peace to his heart and mind. He glanced at Authiel for a moment and they could see that he was grateful that the two were there and he would not die alone. Suddenly, the grip he had on Authiel's hand tightened and he began to choke for breath, Aragorn placed a strong and comforting hand on his shoulder as the young Ranger began to panic. As quickly as it started, it stopped, and the life in Mallor's eyes was extinguished.

"Be at peace. Son of the Dúnedain." Aragorn's quiet voice told Mallor.

Authiel couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes and she lowered her head to the young man's chest as she cried over his lost. Guilt and regret for not training him better. For not speaking with him more these past days. For his involvement in this battle. For not being able to save him and leave his wife and unborn child behind. She felt Aragorn's comforting hand on her back, even as he reached up and closed Mallor's eyes.

"Beleg!" Aragorn called to one of his Rangers.

An older man with dark brown and grey hair and dark eyes came running over. "Yes, My Lord?"

"See to it that Mallor is placed with the rest of the Dúnedain. He shall be burned in great honor with our dead when the time comes." Aragorn gave the order to Beleg as he tried to pry the weeping Authiel off of the dead Ranger.

"Of course, My Lord." Beleg answered and waited while Aragorn eventually coaxed Authiel from Mallor. Beleg stooped to gently pull Mallor up and over his shoulder and carried him off to be laid with the rest of his comrades.

Aragorn held Authiel tightly to his chest as she wept. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and softly ran his hand up and down her spine in a soothing manner, but it was doing nothing to calm her down. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and she would not let up on the pressure. Clinging to him as if her life depended on it.

Moments passed before he pulled himself back a little and cradled her face in his hands. "Authiel, you must calm down." he whispered to her pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead even as the tears continued to flow over her cheeks. Authiel took a breath, trying to steady her sobs, but it was difficult for her to stop and her breath continued to be hitched with sobs. "Ssshhh." Aragorn whispered into her ear as he pulled her head back down to his shoulder and held her.

"I'm tired of this, Aragorn." her choked voice finally came out and she pulled her head back to look up at Aragorn. "I'm tired of bloodshed and watching my friends die. I'm tired of not being able to do anything to stop it or save them from death." At this more tears started to slide down her face.

Aragorn pulled her back into his arms once more, fearing that maybe her mind was beginning to break after one thousand years of blood, death and sorrow. "Dear Authiel, you know that we cannot stop death from happening. It is the way of the world. You have seen too much of it in your long life, but have heart. It will come to an end soon." He pressed his face into her hair. "I need you to stay strong for me. I will need your support before this night is finished. Can you do that for me?" He felt her nod her head against her chest and he took her face in his hands once more and tried to give her a small smile. He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead, then took her hand. "Come, we have work to do." Hoping that a distraction would keep her mind strong and with him.

The two Rangers walked towards the destroyed gates of Minas Tirith as the sun set and cast a burning red light over the field and city. There they met with Éomer and with him was another man; a man of Gondor, tall and proud looking with black hair and light grey eyes. He wore shining armor and a dark blue cloak was about his shoulders. His cloak bore the sigil of a white ship that resembled a swan.

Aragorn stopped before the gates and would not enter. He looked up at the white marble with eyes of uncertainty.

"Aragorn!" Éomer called to him as he and the man next to him approached the two Rangers. "Glad I am to see you and Authiel well. I cried for joy when you arrived on the field of battle."

"We are also glad to see you in good health." Aragorn answered him with a nod of his head. "Your heart seems heavy." the Ranger observed seeing the Rohirrim's sad eyes.

"Indeed it is, My Lord." Éomer answered solemnly. "Théoden King is dead and with him is also my sister, Éowyn. Why she decided to come to battle I will never understand."

"My heart grieves for you and your loss. For that is a heavy price Minas Tirith paid for it's survival." Aragorn answered and he could sense Authiel cast her eyes to the ground as more tears found their way to her eyes, he attempted to soothe her by squeezing her hand, hoping to avoid another episode like she had with Mallor.

"Come, my friends. We will pay our respects to the fallen King and the Lady of Rohan." the stranger that Éomer had yet to introduce spoke to the companions.

"No." Aragorn answered almost immediately and all three looked at him in confusion. "I have entered the city once already this day and I will not do so again unless it's people wish it."

"Aragorn. Why are you saying this?" Authiel's voice was on the brink of being irritated with the man before her, her grief pushed aside momentarily.

"Who are you?" the stranger asked.

"Forgive me." Éomer spoke suddenly. "Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth," the Rohan man gestured to the stranger. "this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Heir of Isildur and Chief of the Dúnedain of Arnor. With him is Authiel, Guardian of his bloodline."

Imrahil's eyes widened at the battle weary man before him. Taking in his appearance of Ranger's garb with shining star and green stone pendant on his coat. "You are the rightful King of this city." his voice was a surprised whisper.

"I am, but this realm has rested in the charge of the Stewards for many long years, and I fear that if I enter it unbidden then doubt and debate may arise, which should not be while this war is fought. I will not enter nor make any claim until it be seen whether we or Mordor shall prevail." Aragorn told Imrahil, Authiel and Éomer. "Men shall pitch my tents upon the field and here I will await the welcome of the Lord of the City."

Éomer stepped towards Aragorn. "But you have already raised the banner of the Kings and proclaimed yourself. I saw it glistening from the ships when you sailed in. There is also the sword that you carry, Anduril. These are tokens of Elendil's house. Will you suffer these to be challenged?"

Aragorn was silent, looking deep in thought. Authiel placed a soft hand on his back and whispered to him in Elvish. "_Remember the Kin-Strife. We don't need another disastrous civil war in this city._"

Imrahil and Éomer looked at her with confusion on their faces, not understanding her words. Aragorn, however, looked at her with contemplative eyes and nodded his head at her words.

"I will not have the heirlooms of my house challenged." Aragorn addressed the two men. "But now is not the right time. I have no mind for strife with anyone except with our enemy and his servants."

Prince Imrahil heaved a sigh and spoke to Aragorn. "My Lord, your words are wise. I am a kinsman of the Lord Denethor and I counsel you that he is strong-willed and proud. His mood has been strange since his son was lost and he will not have any favor for you when you wish to reclaim the throne." The man spoke and his friends listened. "But I will not have you remain on this field like a beggar at the door."

Aragorn chuckled at this; he had been called worse in his life, himself and all of his Rangers. "Not a beggar, say a Captain of the Rangers. We are unused to cities and houses of stone." He then beckoned a passing Ranger to go to the ships, furl his banner and stow it safely on his horse's saddle until tents could be erected for the Dúnedain.

"We will go and bring news to the Steward and leave you to your own devices for the moment." Imrahil told Aragorn then gave him a bow before going into the city with Éomer, who headed towards the Citadel to pay their respects to Théoden King and Lady Éowyn.

Evening had settled over the land even as cleanup from the battle continued. The Dúnedain were erecting small tents that were provided for them from the men of Rohan and Gondor. Though most of them chose to sleep out in the open field under the light of the stars and moon.

Authiel and Aragorn were helping to raise the last tent when a familiar figure clothed in white rushed towards them.

"Aragorn!" Gandalf's anxious voice cut through the night air. The two Rangers abandoned the tent, leaving it to the men to hurry over to Gandalf. Before either of them could speak, Gandalf did so. "You must come to the Houses of Healing at once."

"But-" Aragorn started but was cut off by the Wizard.

"Abandon this idea of not entering the city unless the Steward and it's people wish it. Come in disguise if you must. But if you do not hurry the Lord Faramir, the Lady Éowyn, and our Hobbit Merry will pass from this world." Gandalf explained hastily.

"Éowyn lives?" Authiel asked in disbelief and some hope entered her heart.

"For the present." answered Gandalf.

A quick and worried glance passed between Authiel and Aragorn, and then the Dúnedain Chieftain was grabbing their Lothlórien cloaks from their packs. As the two ran after Gandalf, they threw the cloaks about their shoulders and pulled the hoods up.

As they rushed through the streets of Minas Tirith, Gandalf told them all that had passed. "The Lord Denethor has passed from this world and his house is in ashes. Faramir is now Steward of Gondor, yet he was struck with a venomous dart during the battle for Osgiliath. He now burns with fever that will not abate and speaks of dark things in his restlessness. The Lady Éowyn and Merry faced a foe that was stronger than them in both mind and body. The Witch-King of Angmar." At this name they all shared a worried look before Gandalf continued. "They defeated him, but at a terrible cost to themselves. Their limbs are going cold and they murmur deliriously in dark dreams that they will not wake from. Their sword arms are broken and have gone deadly cold. The Black Shadow is over them and the Lord Faramir I fear as well. It's from the Nazgûl and the healer's do not know how to treat it."

The three came to the doors of the Houses of Healing and were met by two more men hurrying to the doors, Prince Imrahil and Éomer; the latter of which had a hope unlooked for in his eyes.

When they saw Gandalf approach with two grey cloaked figures, Prince Imrahil hailed the Wizard. "We seek the Steward and the men say that he is in this house. What hurt has befallen him? And what of the Lady Éowyn? Where is she?"

"Éowyn lies within and is near death." At Gandalf's words Éomer's face fell and the hope that was in his eyes started to diminish. "Yet hope still remains for her." Gandalf continued. "Lord Faramir has been wounded by an evil dart and is now Steward since Denethor has departed."

"Alas! If Faramir should die." Imrahil cried. "The victory today is not so glad as it could have been, if both Gondor and Rohan are bereft their Lords. Éomer now rules the Rohirrim, who shall then rule Minas Tirith? We should send for Lord Aragorn at once."

"He has already come." said one of the grey cloaked figures beside Gandalf. The man pulled down his hood and they saw Aragorn standing there, as Authiel withdrew her own hood. "I have come because Gandalf begs me to do so. But for the present I am still nothing but the Captain of the Dúnedain of Arnor. The Lord of Dol Amroth shall rule the city until Faramir awakens." Aragorn looked pointedly at Imrahil and the Prince nodded his head in solemn agreement. "But I say let Gandalf rule us all in the days that follow and in all matters that deal with the Enemy."

"Let us not stay at the door for the time is urgent. Let us enter!" Gandalf interrupted them. "For it is only in the coming of Aragorn that any hope remains for the sick that lie in this house. Thus spoke, Ioreth, wise woman of Gondor, 'The hands of the King are the hands of a healer, and so shall the rightful king be known.'" Gandalf looked at Aragorn then stepped aside to let the man enter the Houses of Healing first, Authiel following close behind, then the others.

The many sick and wounded people were all laid about on small beds and cots. These were the most grievous of the injured and when Aragorn and Authiel looked around they could see many that would not see the morning, while others still had a chance.

A figure was quickly moving from one room to another, dressed in the raiment of the Citadel. He was scarce the height of a boy, but when he saw the group of newcomers recognition crossed his face and he cried aloud in surprise and sprinted towards them.

"Strider! Authiel!" It was Peregrin Took. "Glad I am to see you two! I guessed it was you on the black ships, but they were all shouting corsairs and wouldn't listen to me. How did you do it?"

Aragorn laughed at the Hobbits. "Well met indeed Pippin! But now is not the time to tell you our tale."

Imrahil looked on in disbelief at how the Hobbit addressed Aragorn, the Heir of Kings. "Is this how we will speak and address our Kings? Strider?" he said to Éomer. "Yet maybe he will wear his crown in some other name!"

Aragorn heard the comment and turned to look at Imrahil. "Indeed I shall if I come to the throne. In the high tongue of Old I am Elessar, the Elfstone, and Envinyatar, the Renewer."

"Envinyatar? The name that your grandmother foretold at your birth?" Authiel's quiet voice sounded with a kind smile.

Aragorn smiled warmly towards Authiel and nodded. "Indeed, but I have decided that the name of my house will be Strider, if I ever establish it. In the high tongue it will not sound so ill. Telcontar, I will be and all the heirs of my body." He glanced to Authiel and gave her a subtle wink causing the Half-Elf to red and they moved towards the rooms where their injured companions lay.

Aragorn went first to Faramir, then Éowyn, and finally Merry. He examined their wounds and looked upon their faces. He let out a weary sigh as he stood and came to the others and his face was full of sorrow.

"Here I must put forth all such power and skill that I was graced with in the art of healing." he told them quietly. "I wish Elrond were here, for he has greater power than myself in healing these hurts." Seeing the forlorn faces of his friends, he tried to give them some encouragement. "I will do all that I can for them and they may yet prove stronger than we think and pull through from this Black Shadow. Faramir I must see too first."

Gandalf called the old healer, Ioreth to them. "My Lords? My Lady?" she gave them a quick curtsy, then froze when her eyes landed on the two Rangers before her. "By the Valar…" came her whisper.

Ioreth stepped forward towards the two who shared a brief look then watched the woman. Authiel looked at Ioreth strangely as she walked closer to the Half-Elf, then the old healer reached out and lifted the scarf around Authiel's neck so that it covered the lower half of her face. All looked on with confused expressions at the woman's strange actions, none more so than Authiel.

"It is you!" Ioreth gasped out, dropping the scarf. "Randír!" she exclaimed and then moved to stand in front of Aragorn. "And Thorongil!" The two Rangers looked at one another once again, now with understanding in their eyes. They turned their gaze back onto the woman in front of them. "Your eyes! I never could forget the eyes you two have, even after all these years! So beautiful and unique in color!" Ioreth turned towards Authiel. "I knew you were a woman despite your disguise! The two of you saved Gondor all those years ago, from those Umbarian rebels. You brought my father back to this house and healed him." The healer looked at them in awe. "You two have barely aged a day even though I've grown old and wrinkled."

"Thorongil and Randír?" came Prince Imrahil's quiet voice from behind the group as he spoke to himself. "Those two should be long dead by now."

"Indeed these are the two warriors that you remember, dear lady, but they are in a great haste." Gandalf spoke up to stop the woman's ramblings.

"Are you here to help heal the wounded?" Ioreth asked in disbelief as she began to shake free the thoughts of who the two Rangers were.

"We are." Aragorn said and took a step towards her, "You have herbs of healing in this house. Do you have any _Athelas_?"

Ioreth gave him a confused look. "I'm not sure, My Lord. I will have to go and ask the old herb master if we have anything by that name."

"It is also called Kingsfoil." Aragorn explained.

"Oh that!" said Ioreth in exclamation. "Well, if your lordship had named it that at first I could have told you. No, we have none of it, I am sure. Why, I have never heard that it had any great virtue; and indeed I have often said to my sisters when we came upon it growing in the woods: 'kingsfoil', I said, 'tis a strange name, and I wonder why it's called so; for if I were a king, I would have plants more bright in my garden'. Still it smells sweet when bruised, does it not? If sweet is the right word: wholesome, maybe, is nearer."

"Wholesome indeed!" Aragorn's voice was starting to sound agitated. "Now, madame, if you love the Lord Faramir, rush as quick as your tongue and get me kingsfoil if there is a leaf in the City!"

Ioreth huffed in surprise at Aragorn, but then took off as fast as she could in search of the herb. The Ranger asked for hot water from some of the healers and then he sat down next to Faramir, taking his hand and he placed his other on the injured man's sweat soaked brow. No movement came from Faramir and it seemed that he was barely breathing.

"He is nearly spent." Aragorn muttered to himself.

Authiel knelt beside the Ranger. "Perhaps we can get cold water to help bring down the fever." she whispered quietly to him.

"No." he answered. "I don't think that would help much at all. It might shock him." Aragorn moved one of his hands to pull back Faramir's tunic and examined the wound from the dart. "If this was a dart from a Nazgûl he would have died in the night, but the wound is healing. This is something on his mind. Weariness. Grief from his father's mood. The death of Boromir and the Black Breath on top of it. His will is strong if he still clings to life."

The herbmaster entered then and approached Aragorn. "You were looking for kingsfoil, my lord." he said, "Or _Athelas_ in the noble tongue or to those who know somewhat of the Valinorean-"

"I do so!" Aragorn's voice rose as his patience was finally wearing out with these healers. "I don't care whether you say kingsfoil or _Asëa_ _Aranion_, so long as you have some!"

"I beg your pardon!" said the herb master. "I see you are a loremaster, not merely a captain of war. But I say, my lord, that we do not keep this herb in the Houses of Healing. For it has no virtue that we know of, save perhaps to sweeten a fouled air or to drive away some passing heaviness. Unless, of course, you give heed to rhymes of old days which women such as our good Ioreth still repeat without understanding. 'When the black breath blows and death's shadow grows and all lights pass, come _Athelas_! Life to the dying in the king's hand lying!' It is but a doggerel, I fear, garbled in the memory of old wives. It's meaning I leave to your judgement, if indeed it has any. But old folk still use an infusion of the herb for headaches."

"Then in the name of the King, go and find some old man of less lore and more wisdom who keeps some in his house!" Gandalf's voice boomed throughout the house, echoing off the walls and sending the herb master from the room in fright and urgency.

Aragorn gave Gandalf a look for saying the phrase, 'In the name of the King', then returned his attention back to Faramir. "_Be my strength_, Authiel." he whispered in Elvish to the woman beside him and she gently laid a hand on his shoulder remembering his words from on the battlefield.

"_I'm right by your side and will not leave you._" she replied to the Ranger.

Aragorn replaced his hand on the injured man's brow and began calling his name softly. To those that watched, they felt that some great struggle was going on. For Aragorn's face grew grey with weariness; and each time he called the name of Faramir it became fainter, as if Aragorn himself was removed from the world around them and walked afar in some dark vale, calling for one that was lost.

Authiel knelt their next to the Ranger in awe, never having witnessed him perform this type of healing. She had only ever showed and seen him work with stitches and pastes to heal battle wounds. Nothing like this; healing the mind. She barely delved into it and rarely used it, one of the times being when she called Frodo back to the light as he suffered from the Morgul knife. The extent of what Aragorn was doing was in the realm of Elrond's healing practices and it amazed her that the man was copying them.

Ioreth came back and in her hands was a cloth. "Some kingsfoil has been found." she said and Authiel took the cloth from her hands as Aragorn continued to whisper to Faramir. "I'm afraid it's not fresh. I hope it will serve it's purpose."

Authiel unwrapped the cloth and saw six leaves, somewhat dried out. "It will serve." Authiel answered her with a small smile. The Half-Elf took two leaves and crushed them between her fingers and they exuded a sweet scent straight away, bringing a freshness to the room. She cast the leaves into a bowl of steaming water and the fragrance grew stronger, lightening the hearts of those gathered and chasing away the shadow. Authiel brought the bowl to the side of Faramir's dreaming face so that he breathed in the steam of the herb.

Suddenly Faramir stirred and his eyes opened to look at Aragorn who was still bent over him. Light of knowledge and love was in his eyes as he knew who was above him. "My Lord, you called me. I've come. What does the King command?"

Aragorn smiled down at the young Steward of Gondor. "That you no longer walk in the shadows, but awake to the light. You are weary. Take some rest and be ready when I return in the days to come."

Faramir's eyes still held surprise but he answered. "Certainly, My Lord. For who would lie idle when the King has returned?"

Aragorn laughed lightly. "Farewell then for a little while. There are others that need me." He gently squeezed Faramir's shoulder and then rose with Authiel, the other _Athelas_ leaves still in her hand.

The group left the room, save for Imrahil who stayed behind with Ioreth, who they could hear cry in an excited voice. "King! Did you hear that? What did I say? The hands of the King are the hands of a healer! Who would have thought that the warrior Thorongil from long ago would be the King!" Soon word had gone out from the House that the King had come among them and after war he brought healing.

Aragorn came to Éowyn and knelt by her bed. "Here is a grievous hurt and heavy blow." he muttered taking the woman's injured sword arm in his hand. "She should not have gone against the deadly foe that gave her these wounds." He nodded to Authiel to make another bowl of steaming _Athelas_. "I may have the power to heal her body and call her back from the dark valley, but," he looked towards Éomer, "You will have to aid in healing her mind. To know that she has won great renown like the Queens of old. That she has the strength and courage of any man that she was never allowed to show." Éomer nodded his head solemnly, knowing that he had been one of the many men that had not seen her as an equal and drove her to ride from Dunharrow and face the Witch King.

The Ranger stooped over Éowyn, much like he did with Faramir and took her hand and placed his other on her forehead. "Éowyn," he called softly to her. "Éowyn, Éomund's daughter, awake! Your enemy has passed away."

Éowyn did not stir or open her eyes, but her breathing became deeper. Aragorn beckoned the bowl of steaming _Athelas_ towards him and he dipped a cloth in the water and bathed her brow and injured arm in the fragrant liquid. When Aragorn finished, Authiel placed the bowl near Éowyn's head just as she had down with Faramir.

"Awake, Éowyn. White Lady of Rohan. Shieldmaiden of her people!" Aragorn called to her again and he smiled when he felt her injured arm begin to grow warmer with the return of life. He motioned for Éomer to come forward and placed Éowyn's hand in his. "Call to her." he instructed.

"Éowyn! Éowyn!" he cried immediately as tears started to come to his eyes.

The White Lady of Rohan's eyes began to flutter and she focused them on her brother. "Éomer?" her voice was full of disbelief. "What joy is this? For they said that you were slain in battle."

"Those were the dark voices in your dreams, My Lady." Aragorn's voice grabbed her attention.

"Aragorn?" then her eyes shifted to the Half-Elf. "Authiel?" The two Rangers nodded to her. "What joy it brings me to see you have passed through the Paths of the Dead unhurt."

Authiel took a step forward and touched Éowyn's shoulder lightly and smiled fondly at her. "Dwell no more on dark dreams or paths. Think of only the joy that you have brought to others that you are alive and on the mend. Brave daughter of Eorl's house."

Éowyn smiled up at the woman, then turned her attention back to her brother. Authiel, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Pippin left the siblings to seek joy and comfort in one another.

Pippin rushed to Merry's side taking his hand and it still felt icy cold and he feared that Merry would die, even after seeing Aragorn bring two people back from the shadow. Aragorn sat on the bed beside the Hobbit and saw that he had greyness in his face as if many years of sorrow laid upon him.

Aragorn placed a comforting hand on Pippin's shoulder. "Do not fear for him, Pippin." Aragorn told him. "I will call him back from the shadow. He is weary now and grieved, and he has taken a hurt like the Lady Éowyn, daring to smite that deadly creature. But these evils can be amended, so strong and happy a spirit is in him. His grief he will not forget; but it will not darken his heart, it will teach him wisdom."

Aragorn reached for the steaming bowl of _Athelas_ that Authiel already prepared and he blew the steam on Merry's face, then took his hand and started softly calling his name, placing his other hand on the Hobbit's forehead.

A minute or so passed, then Merry's eyes fluttered open. He looked about the room to see Pippin, Gandalf, Authiel, and Aragorn above him. "I'm hungry. What time is it?" At this everyone burst into a round of laughter.

"The shadow does not lay so heavily on Hobbits. Your race is certainly made of sterner stuff than you look." Aragorn told Merry.

"It's past suppertime now." Pippin told his cousin. "But I daresay I could bring you something."

"Anything that this Rider of Rohan may desire will be brought to him, for your name is spoken in honor throughout Minas Tirith." Gandalf told him with a smile and mirth in his eyes.

"Splendid!" Merry's face was bright. "Then I would first like supper, then a pipe." At the mention of smoking his face clouded over. "No, not a pipe. I don't think I'll smoke again."

"Why not?" asked Pippin.

Merry's face became sad. "Because Théoden King is dead. He told me that he was sorry that he would never have a chance to talk to me about herblore. It was one of the last things he said. I don't think I'll ever be able to smoke again without thinking of him."

"Smoke your pipe and think fondly of him in memory." Aragorn told the Hobbit. "He was a gentle heart and a great King that kept his oaths. He rose out of the shadows to a last fair morning. Though your service to him was brief, it should be a memory glad and honorable to the end of your days.

Merry smiled at Aragorn's words. "Well then, supper and a pipe it is!"

Aragorn rose from the bed and stood beside Authiel, taking her hand in his. "I will leave Pippin to gather what you ask. I must leave you now, for I have not slept properly since we rode from Dunharrow, nor eaten in a lifetime it seems."

"Go at once!" Merry cried, trying not to imagine going for so long without food.

Aragorn inclined his head then pulling Authiel with him he went to the warden of the Houses of Healing as Gandalf followed after them. There they instructed the warden that Faramir and Éowyn stay there and be tended with care for many days. Merry on the other hand could rise the next day if he wished.

When they exited the House they were surprised to see many of the citizens waiting outside to see Aragorn. They were seeking the healing powers of the King to return their kinsmen and friends back from the Black Shadow. Aragorn forsake his meal and instead, with Authiel by his side, went out and labored long into the night to heal the hurts of the people of the city. Word spread like wildfire through the city that 'The King is come again indeed.' and they named him Elfstone because of the green stone that he wore on his coat. So he obtained the name foretold at his birth and was chosen by his own people.

When at last Aragorn could barely stand on his own two feet and labour no more, Authiel bid him to eat and take some rest. He complied and they cast their cloaks about them and made their way out of the city to their tent just before the break of dawn and ate and slept for a while. When morning came the banner of Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth floated from the Tower and the people that looked upon it wondered if the coming of the King had been but a dream.


	34. Chapter 34

It was mid-morning the day after the battle that Aragorn and Authiel had awoken. A few hours of sleep in a proper bed had done Aragorn a great amount of good. He no longer looked so weary and a normal color had returned to his face, though his eyes still showed the worry of what was to come in the next few days. Authiel herself felt quite refreshed, her Elven blood aiding her in recovering faster from sleeplessness and battle. The two had been a little disappointed when they first entered their tent before dawn to find two cots instead of one. All of the tents that were set up either had two or three cots for the Dúnedain, so it really was no surprise.

The two Rangers were not given much time to themselves when they woke, as some of their kindred brought them food and drink. The two had not been able to spend time alone together as of late with all of the planning, counseling, battling, and healing. It seemed that it would remain so until this war was over. So instead they would have to settle with fleeting glances to one another and faint touches before being pulled away on some other errand or task.

Not a moment after they had finished their last bite of breakfast Gandalf came bustling into their tent. "Aragorn, Authiel." he greeted the two who were just standing from their seats.

"Gandalf." Aragorn replied and noted the grave face that the Wizard had.

"It is time. One last debate of what the Men of the West will do against the Enemy. We need to call Éomer and Imrahil to us and set our plans." the Wizard explained.

"We will send men to find them immediately." Authiel answered and her and Aragorn stepped out of their tent and ran into Legolas and Gimli.

"We hear that Merry and Pippin are up in the city, alive and on the mend." Legolas's fair voice could not contain his happiness at the news. "We beg leave of you to enter the city and see them."

"They cost us great pains in our march over Rohan and I will not have such pains wasted." the Dwarf added.

"You needn't ask, my friends." Aragorn told them with a smile on his face. "You are free to move about the city as you wish. Though I do ask you for a favor."

"Anything." Legolas answered immediately.

Aragorn inclined his head to the Elf. "Seek out Prince Imrahil and bring him this message. I still do not wish to enter the city at this time, but I ask him that he and Éomer come down to my tents as soon as they may. Gandalf has already come to me and wishes to discuss our next course of action."

Legolas nodded his head. "It will be done." And he and Gimli made their way into the city.

Aragorn drew his hand over his face. "It seems that we never get any rest or time to ourselves as of late."

"No indeed." Authiel answered him as one of the Rangers, Beleg, walked up to them with fresh bandages wrapped around his head.

"My Lord. My Lady." he greeted them with a small bow.

"Beleg." they answered in union.

"All of our Rangers have been accounted for." Beleg reported.

"How many are we?" asked Aragorn.

"Twelve are dead. Another five are too injured to fight in the days to come. Thirteen Dúnedain remain in fighting shape, including the three of us." the man answered.

Aragorn nodded and then Authiel quietly asked him. "Shall we burn our dead tonight?"

"Yes." Aragorn answered. "That would seem best." he looked to Beleg. "Make sure that they are prepared accordingly and at sunset we will send them off to rest in peace."

"Yes, My Lord." Beleg answered and left them to fulfill his duties.

"Twelve lost Dúnedain." Aragorn muttered to himself. "And I fear that we will lose more before this is over."

Authiel looked at him with sad eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. She did not have words of comfort for him. She couldn't find words to comfort herself over such a great loss for their people and dwindling numbers. All of them friends.

The two Rangers were distracted from their gloomy thoughts as the figures of Imrahil and Éomer approached them. Aragorn blew out a breath of air and stepped forward to greet the two men. After pleasantries he led the two men and Authiel back inside the tent where Gandalf was waiting in a chair with the same grave look on his face.

"My Lords, My Lady." Gandalf said rising to his feet. "There are dark and solemn things that we must discuss. These were the words of the Lord Denethor before he died, 'You may triumph on the fields of the Pelennor for a day, but against the Power that has now arisen there is no victory.' I ask that you do not despair, as he did, but to look for the truth in these words. The Stones of Seeing do not lie and Sauron cannot make them do so. He can however, change what is seen in them by weaker minds and it cannot be doubted that when Denethor looked into the the stones he saw great forces of Mordor against him and still more being gathered."

Gandalf paused here for a moment, his eyes sweeping over the Captains of the West, then continued with a quiet voice. "Our strength against the first assault was barely enough and the next assault will be even greater. This war then is without final hope, as Denethor perceived." Aragorn cast his head down slightly at these words and Authiel couldn't help but reach out tentatively and lace her fingers with his. "Victory cannot be achieved by strength of arms, whether you sit here to endure siege after siege or march out to be overwhelmed beyond the River. You have only a choice of evils; and prudence would counsel you to strengthen such strong places as you have and there await the onset; for so shall the time before your end be made a little longer."

"You would have us retreat to Minas Tirith? Or Dol Amroth? Or even Dunharrow?" Imrahil voiced. "That would be like children sitting in sandcastles when the tide is flowing in to claim them."

"It's what Théoden did to save his people and we conquered Saruman's forces at Helm's Deep." Authiel told him.

"But only after the force that Éomer brought came to aid us." Aragorn added.

"Retreating to a fortress would be no new counsel." Gandalf told the four companions. "Have you not done simply this under Denethor?" His question went unanswered even as Imrahil lowered his eyes. "I said that would be prudent counsel. I don't counsel prudence. I said victory could not be achieved by arms, but I still hope that we can have victory. For in the midst of everything is the Ring of Power, the very foundation of Barad-dûr and the hope of Sauron. If he regains it, your valour in battle has been in vain and his victory will be swift and so complete that none can foresee the end of it while this world lasts. Yet, if it is destroyed, then he will fall so low that none can foresee his arising ever again. He will lose all power and strength and everything that he made will crumble and be nothing but shadows; and so a great evil of this world will be removed. Sauron knows this and he knows that the Ring has been found, but not where it is. Doubt of regaining it is coming to his mind, because if we have found this thing there are some among us with strength enough to wield it, for a time." Gandalf looked pointedly at Aragorn when he spoke these words. "You are the one he fears, Aragorn, if you have indeed wrenched the Palantir from his power?"

"I did so before riding out of Dunharrow." Aragorn's voice faltered some as he remembered the long and dark fight through the night with Sauron.

"Hope is still lost for us." Said Imrahil in despair. "Faramir had come across a Hobbit who bore the Ring and he went to Minas Morgul. If he is now in Mordor, surely Sauron will regain the ring."

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." Aragorn answered in a stern voice, turning his head towards Imrahil.

"It's only a matter of time." said Eomer looking at the Ranger. "Your Hobbits are a strong and sturdy people, but they could not withstand trekking across Mordor to Mount Doom with thousands of Orcs surrounding them."

"Time!" Authiel blurted out suddenly and all eyes were drawn to her. "That's what Frodo and Sam need! Time! Time to cross the plains of Gorgoroth and we can give it to them."

"How?" Imrahil asked with confusion clearly written on his face as he looked at this woman that had been by his Lord's side since he arrived to the city.

"Aragorn has already done it." Authiel's eyes drifted to the man at her side. "Too seldom has Sauron been challenged since he returned to his Tower, but Aragorn challenged him when he took power over the Palantir. Sauron attacked swiftly after that hoping to deal a heavy blow to our forces, but he was defeated. He's panicking now, he knows that if we choose to wield the Ring, we could not learn how too in a few days. He's looking to attack us quickly to retrieve it before we figure it out. His eye is fixed on us. On Aragorn." Her eyes turned to her Chieftain. "He thinks you're going to wield the Ring."

"Authiel's right." Aragorn supported the Half-Elf, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "If we can keep Sauron's attention fixed upon us we may have a chance. We just need to keep him blind to all else that moves. We'll draw out all his armies. Empty his lands and we'll gather our full strength and march upon the Black Gate."

Eomer and Imrahil balked at the two Rangers like they were insane, but Gandalf stepped forward with a small smile on his face. "You two have been I my company for far too long. You're beginning to read my thoughts and take foolish actions." then he turned towards the two men. "I would counsel this course of action. Without the Ring we cannot by force defeat Sauron's armies. But we must at all costs keep his Eye from his true peril. We cannot achieve victory by arms, but by arms we can give the Ring-bearer his only chance, frail though it be. As Aragorn has begun, so we must go on. We must push Sauron to his last throw. We must make ourselves the bait though his jaws should close on us. He will take that bait, in hope and in greed, for he will think that in such rashness he sees the pride of the new Ringlord. We must walk open-eyed into that trap, with courage, but small hope for ourselves. For, my lords and lady, it may well prove that we ourselves shall perish utterly in a black battle far from the living lands; so that even if Barad-dûr be thrown down, we shall not live to see a new age. But this, I deem, is our duty. And better so than to perish nonetheless – as we surely shall, if we sit here – and know as we die that no new age shall be."

As the words left the Wizard's mouth they all remained in a heavy silence for a time. The only sound being the occasional voice outside the tent giving an order or in light conversation and the gentle flap of the tent as the soft wind blew. Each in their own thoughts about if this was the best course of action for the survival of Middle-Earth, even if it was to bring about their own deaths.

The long silence was eventually broken by Aragorn. His voice was strong and his eyes showed a fierce determination. "As I have begun, so I will go on. We come now to the very brink, where hope and despair are akin. To waiver is to fall. Let none now reject the counsels of Gandalf, whose long labours against Sauron come at last to their test. But for him all would have been lost long ago. I will look into the Palantir one more time and challenge Sauron to come to the Black Gate and face me. I do not yet claim to command any man, save for the Dúnedain, and I will still let them make their own choice to join me on this last march. Let others choose as they will."

"My place has always been by your side, My Lord." Authiel answered as soon as she heard Aragorn's words. "You have always been my commander and I, your loyal soldier. I swore my life to you and I will stand with you to the death." Aragorn's eyes softened towards her and he gave her the slightest smile, but Authiel could sense something hidden behind his eyes.

Éomer spoke next. "I have little knowledge of these deep matters, but I don't need it. All I know is that Aragorn is my friend and he aided my people when we needed it most. I will now answer his call and aid him. I will go." At these words, Aragorn inclined his head in deep thanks.

Imrahil looked at Aragorn with adoration. "As for me, though I don't know him, I have seen him act with great valor and I hold that Aragorn is my liege-lord, whether he claim it or no. His wish is to me a command and I will go also. Yet," Imrahil paused for a moment thinking over his next words, "I stand in place of the Steward of Gondor and I must first think of it's people. We must prepare against all chance, good as well as evil, and I can't leave Gondor unprotected. If we triumph at the Black Gate I do not want to return to a city of ash and ruin.

"I agree." responded Gandalf. "I do not counsel you to leave the city unmanned. We need only a force large enough to challenge battle at the Black Gate, and soon. We should leave tomorrow, and the men must be hardy and willing as they know they are most likely going to their death."

"All are weary and many have wounds both light and grievous." Authiel told Gandalf.

"We have lost many horses. If we must ride on the morrow, I cannot hope to lead two thousand men and leave the same in defence of the city." Éomer answered.

"We passed many towns and villages on our journey up the Anduin." Aragorn voiced. "If we were to send out messengers immediately, asking for men to come to Minas Tirith and defend it, they will come."

"It will be done immediately." Imrahil inclined his head to Aragorn. "As for Gondor, I will have messages brought through the city, calling for brave men to journey to the Black Gate and those to stand guard of the city."

"Thank you." Aragorn answered placing his hand on Imrahil's shoulder.

At this the debate was ended. Imrahil left sending the fastest messengers to the south to gather what forces they could. Messengers also went through the city calling any man who wanted to give their last to be ready in the morning to march against the Black Gate. Those with injuries that could not make the march would be left behind to protect the city if the need arise. Éomer ordered his men to prepare and Aragorn sent Authiel to the Dúnedain informing them of the plan and asking if they would join him. All readily accepted their Chieftain's call. When she was done, she was to retrieve Halbarad and they would perform the funerary services of their fallen comrades.

Authiel made her way back towards the city and to the house that she and Aragorn had left Halbarad and Dunstan in to be treated. Crossing the threshold her eyes sought out where she had last seen the two men, but they were not there.

A old woman approached her with a kind smile upon her wrinkled face. "Can I help you dearie?"

Authiel smiled at the woman. "I'm looking for a friend. A Ranger from the North named Halbarad, dressed in similar fashion to myself."

The woman looked over Authiel's attire and seemed to be thinking if she remembered seeing similar garb. "Ah!" she said as the memory came back to her. "Yes, I believe the man you're looking for is here. Follow me."

"Thank you." Authiel answered politely and followed the woman through the rows of wounded lying on cots.

"He's just inside here." the woman said as they came to a wooden door and pushed it open to show a small room.

Upon the door opening Authiel quickly scanned the room. Inside there were four beds, all of which were occupied. Two beds each had a man lying asleep or unconscious, another held Dunstan, who was propped up with some pillows. He wore no tunic, but his torso was heavily wrapped in bandages. In the last bed was Halbarad, who was sitting up, with his legs over one side of the bed facing Dunstan, like they had been conversing before they were interrupted by the door opening. His leg was heavily bandaged where he had received his wound from the battle.

Upon seeing her patient with legs hanging over the side of the bed, the old healer chastised him. "What have I told you young man?! You should be lying down in bed until your leg heals!"

"And I have told you before that I am not a young man! I'm well over your age and I will do as I please!" Halbarad retorted quickly, earning a huff from the healer, a smile from Dunstan, and a laugh from Authiel.

Upon hearing her laugh, Halbarad's attention was drawn from the healer and to the Half-Elf and his face grew serious. He immediately started to stand using the bedpost for support.

"Sit back down this instant!" the healer shouted at him and rushed to the Ranger, completely appalled that he was on his feet.

Halbarad ignored her and instead spoke to Authiel. "Is it time?" He asked reading her eyes and face.

Authiel nodded her head once. "Yes."

The old woman rounded on Authiel. "I hope you are not thinking about taking my patient from this house, young lady. He still needs a few days to properly heal."

"I will not need a few days. I ride to my death." Halbarad's agitated voice told the woman.

"Of course you will if you leave in your condition!" the healer told him, her tone not dropping.

"Madame," Authiel started drawing the woman's attention. "Our Commander has called for his men. We will ride to our deaths if needs must for him, regardless of the condition of our bodies. As long as we can walk or ride a horse, we fight."

At these words Halbarad limped around the healer and towards Authiel, picking up his weapons at the end of the bed. He grasped her shoulder for support once he was close and she put her arm around his torso.

"I can clearly walk." Halbarad shot to the woman. "I'm leaving."

The woman threw her hands up in the air and let out an exasperated sigh. "I give up!" With that she moved out of the room quickly, stepping around the two Rangers.

"There is to be another assault so soon?" Dunstan's voice came from his bed and the two looked at him.

"Yes." Authiel answered him with a soft voice. "The Captains are gathering what force they can to march against the Black Gate to initiate a battle. Our hope is to cause enough of a distraction that Frodo and Sam can make it to Mount Doom undetected and destroy the Ring." She explained to him.

"Do you know of my commands?" Dunstan asked, sitting up a little straighter in his bed.

"I do not." Authiel answered. "Éomer is sending messengers to his men to assess their situations. I would say that with your injuries you may be asked to stay behind and defend the city if the need arise."

Dunstan's face fell a little at these words. "Left behind, while my King and friends ride to their deaths." he murmured to himself.

"Take heart, my friend." Authiel said with a small smile. "This will give you more of a chance of seeing your wife and daughter again. We do not know for certain what end we will meet at the gates."

"Try to return at least. Edith would sorely miss you if something were to happen." Dunstan replied, leaning back into his pillows.

Authiel nodded and Halbarad raised a hand in farewell. "Farewell, my friend. May the Valar watch over you."

"And you two as well." Dunstan replied and watched the Rangers leave his room, wondering if he would ever see them again.

The two made their way back towards the tent that Authiel was sharing with Aragorn. Just outside the gates they ran into Gimli and Legolas making their way back down from the city. The two Rangers stopped at their approach and the Elf and Dwarf saw the grave face that Authiel bore as she supported Halbarad.

"Lass," Gimli started. "You need to lose that grim look that you have borne these past days. You are starting to look as grave as your countrymen."

"I have every reason to be grave, Master Dwarf." Authiel responded solemnly. "I have seen much death in my life and now I go to most likely meet my own."

"We heard the news through the city." Legolas said. "Marching against the Black Gate with only a host large enough to challenge battle?"

Authiel nodded her head. "Indeed."

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success." Gimli stated and the three looked at him. The Dwarf simply shrugged his shoulders. "What are we waiting for?" Legolas, Halbarad, and Authiel smiled at this. They were ready to meet their death in service of the free peoples of Middle-Earth.

"How fares your leg?" Legolas asked Halbarad as they started walking back towards Aragorn and Authiel's tent.

"It has been better, but nothing that will stop me from joining the march." the Ranger answered as he hobbled along beside Authiel.

"We will need all the strength we can manage." Gimli's voice chimed in.

"And pray that it's enough." came Legolas' soft reply.

As they approached their destination, the flap to the tent parted and Aragorn stepped through and met their eyes, yet they lingered on Authiel far longer. It gave her the time to examine his face and see that he was paler than normal and a deep dread lingered in his grey orbs.

"What has happened?" Authiel asked immediately.

Aragorn gave a small sigh. "Sauron will send his army to the Black Gate. That is certain."

"How do you know?" Gimli asked.

Aragorn shifted his gaze to the Dwarf. "I've looked into the Palantir once more and challenged him." Aragorn's eyes swept briefly over to Authiel's form before he looked over the rest of the group. "Come, we must honor our dead." was all he said, and he moved around the group and started walking towards where the rest of his Rangers were beginning to gather.

Legolas, Gimli, Authiel, and Halbarad all shared a concerned look with one another.

"Something is not right. He has seen something in the Palantir that unnerves him." Legolas vocalized all their concerns.

"I will have to agree with you. Something has disturbed Aragorn." said Halbarad.

Authiel's eyes followed after the man she loved as he walked away with slightly sagged shoulders. Without a second thought she released her hold on Halbarad, who then leaned on Legolas and moved quickly to Aragorn. When he was within reach she grabbed his arm, abruptly causing him to stop and turn to meet her eyes.

Authiel's eyes swept over his face, trying to find the answer to what bothered him, but couldn't. His grey eyes were troubled and there was the hint of fear in their depths.

"_What did you see?_" she demanded of him in the Elvish tongue. Aragorn seemed reluctant to answer. "_Answer me, _Aragorn."

Aragorn's eyes shifted from her face to Legolas, Gimli, and Halbarad as they moved by the two and towards the rest of the Dúnedain. When they had moved past them his gaze moved back to Authiel's worried and concerned face. He let out a small sigh and pulled his arm out of her grasp, before reaching up and cradling her face in both of his hands. His thumbs brushed over her cheekbones and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"_Please do not ask this of me at the moment. I will speak of it with you tomorrow."_ Aragorn whispered to her in Elvish. "_For now, let us honor our brothers."_

"Aragorn." Authiel's soft voice nearly came out as a growl of frustration.

"_Please, _Authiel_?"_ Aragorn begged before she could say anything else.

Authiel pulled her head back and looked into his eyes seeing the pleading desperation there. With a sigh she nodded her head. "_Very well."_

"_Hannon le."_ (Thank you.) Aragorn answered and placed a soft and quick kiss on her lips, then taking her hand he pulled her towards the Dúnedain.

The day had sped by without hardly a notice by anyone. The sun was setting in the west casting it's orange and yellow glow across a cloudless sky. The fiery light bathed the faces of those that stood on the Pelennor fields in a large circle. All clad in dark browns, greens, and grey with swords at their sides. Some were nursing wounds, white linen bandages starting to tinge red could be seen peaking out here and there on their bodies. There were no smiles. There was no laughter. All their faces were grave and sullen. The Dúnedain had a sorrowful task before them.

In the middle of the Grey Company was one large rectangular pyre of wood. On top of the pyre were laid the bodies of their twelve fallen comrades. Each laid out with honor and dignity. All their bodies had been washed and their clothing fixed in the most presentable way that could be managed. Leaning against the pyre at the head of each fallen man was their sword and any other weapons they may have carried with them. Each bundle wrapped in a cloth and their name written by Aragorn's order. He would have the items sent back to the families of the fallen to be cherished or passed down to the next in their family lines.

Aragorn spoke out in Elvish with a clear voice from where he stood at one end of the pyre, and his Rangers all looked at him. "_This night we honor our dead. Our fallen friends and brothers. They answered the call to ride into deadly peril without hesitation. Their sacrifices have helped save the City of Minas Tirith and it's people from destruction. May they forever live in our memories and the memory of those they have aided."_

Aragorn's voice trailed off and then he walked forward to the first fallen Dúnedain on the pyre. He laid his hand on their brow, closed his eyes and whispered a few words before opening his eyes and moving to the next fallen man and repeating the process. Authiel followed after Aragorn, Halbarad limped behind her with a hand on her shoulder for support. All of the surviving Dúnedain followed after their Chieftain either on their own power or aided by their brothers. Legolas and Gimli stood off to the side next to a small fire that had been started with many torches piled next to it, ready to be kindled. They were in awe at the customs of the Rangers and it tugged at their hearts to witness such a display of sadness. They did not take part in their funerary ritual since they were not of the Dúnedain. Instead they offered up their own soft prayers in their own tongues. Paying their respects to the men they had travelled with through the Paths of the Dead.

When Aragorn had said his prayers to the last of his fallen Rangers, he moved towards the Elf and Dwarf and picked up a torch and stuck it in the fire until it was kindles. He moved back to his original position with the burning piece of wood and waited until all of his kinsmen had done the same. The last of his men had collected the bundled weapons and set them aside before picking up their own torches.

"_Night is falling. You've come to journey's end. Sleep now and dream of the ones who came before. They are calling you from across the distant shore." _Aragorn's voice rang out once more in Elvish. "_You and I will meet again. Be at peace, Sons of the Dúnedain. Our brothers."_

With that Aragorn stepped forward and placed the fiery torch on the pyre and took a step back and watched as his Rangers did the same thing. The Grey Company stood silent like grey statues in the dying light as evening set in. The glow of the funeral pyre burning on their faces as they stood as sentinels for their kinsmen. Watching over them as they made their last journey to life beyond the living world. No tears were shed, just sorrowful faces with solemn eyes stared out to the fiercely burning fire. The twenty Dúnedain remained at their posts, even as the moon climbed up into the night sky and the stars shone down on them. Not until the pyre had burned down to coal and ash did they make a move, retreating to their tents to grieve for their kinsmen and prepare for the next stage of their journey.


	35. Chapter 35

Morning broke, but it was not bright and clear. It was grey and overcast with the threat of rain and a coming storm ever present. The sun was unable to penetrate through the heavy cloud cover. The weather was appropriate for such a morning since this was the day that thousands would march away from Minas Tirith and never return.

Already the men were starting to prepare to leave. Gathering food and supplies and saying farewell to their friends and families. Weapons were divided out to those that would go with the army and to those that would stay behind in defense of the City.

Authiel woke with a start as a shout amongst the tents brought her to the conscious world. She shot up in her cot and rubbed her eyes after realizing where she was. Glancing over to the other cot that occupied the tent, she found it empty and wondered where Aragorn had vanished too already.

The previous night had been strange. After the funeral pyre had burned to ash, she and Aragorn retreated to their tent, but they spoke no words. There was just a few glances between the two before Aragorn threw himself down on his cot and quickly fell asleep, the days catching up to him. Authiel on the other hand had stayed awake most of the night, tossing and turning. Sleep alluded her as her mind tried to figure out what Aragorn saw in the Palantir that plagued his mind and the impending battle. She must have drifted off to sleep at some point in the early hours of morning, but it felt like she had not rested at all.

Rising from the cot, Authiel slipped on her boots and grabbed the leather tabard she wore and pulled it on, tying the strings as she exited the tent.

Men were running about breaking down tents and packing up horses. It was a sort of organized chaos as the host prepared for their journey.

Authiel reached out and grabbed one of the Dúnedain that was running past her tent. "My Lady?" he questioned out of breath from his running.

"Where is Aragorn?" Authiel asked him.

"He is helping the men prepare." the Ranger explained. "Our tents are to be broken down and all our belongings packed. We leave within the hour."

Authiel inclined her head. "Thank you. As you were." The Ranger nodded his head and took off running to complete whatever errand he was on.

Authiel turned around and went back into her tent, heading straight for her pack and throwing it on her cot. She gathered up her weapons and laid them on the cot. Looking around the tent she spied some of the water skins, bread, cheese, and fruit that had been brought down from the city to her and Aragorn. She gathered up some, then seeing Aragorn's pack on his cot, she peeked in to make sure he had packed some food, before gathering the rest.

"My Lady?" There was a call from outside the tent and Authiel went to the opening to see who had called on her.

"Yes?" she asked when she stepped out and saw a young soldier of Gondor, already wearing his armor and weapons. His helmet was under one arm and in his other he held a corselet of steel rings and a length of cloth.

"Here is the chainmaille that you requested." The man held out the chainmaille shirt and the cloth to her.

Authiel gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you…?" she trailed off, the question unasked.

"Baranor, My Lady." The man inclined his head to her.

Authiel smiled once more. "Thank you, Baranor."

Baranor gave a courteous bow before continuing on his business, as Authiel stepped back into her tent holding up the short shirt of steel rings to inspect. The craftsmanship was excellent as was expected from the men of Gondor. It was heavy, but not as heavy as some she had worn in her life, that was probably owed to the short length. She didn't like chainmaille, it slowed her down. That was her reasoning for not wearing the armor at Helm's Deep, but she had nearly died. This time, she wasn't going to take the chance when battle came. At least, she would be able to fight longer if they were all marching to death.

Authiel made her way back to the cot and laid the corselet down, but packed the cloth binding that she was planning on wearing under the maille in her pack. She began arranging her weapons, belongings and her provisions. She wouldn't need much, only enough to make it to the Black Gate and maybe, with a miracle, enough to return to Minas Tirith.

"Authiel." came a soft call from outside the tent, the Half-Elf picking it up amongst the shouting and calls of the men. It was Aragorn's voice.

"Come in!" she called out to him, placing her dagger in its sheath.

The sound of the tent flap being pushed aside and soft footsteps on the ground sounded Aragorn's entrance. Authiel turned her head and looked at Aragorn as he stopped just inside the entrance, letting the flap close gently behind him. She was at a loss of words and startled at his attire.

Gone was the weather worn garb of the Dúnedain Rangers. In it's place was a long coat of mail rings, under a long dark leather tabard. On the leather in silver was embolized the White Tree of Gondor and the seven stars; the anvil in the form of a metal clasp to keep the tabard closed. On his shoulders were pauldrons made of leather and steel that traveled towards his elbows, with engravings that resembled the wings of the Crown of the King of Gondor. From these pauldrons hung a long cloak of deep bluish black velvet with a red lining. At his sides were sheathed Andúril and the hunting dagger Celeborn had given him. To her amusement, however, he was still wearing his trusty Ranger's boots

Authiel's eyes traveled to his face. His hair was clean and brushed, the sides pulled back and secured with small metal clasps to keep his it out of his face. His face, though, looked grim and his eyes troubled.

At the sight of Aragorn's grim looking face, Authiel immediately stood straighter with her sheathed dagger still in her hand. Aragorn made no move to come closer to her.

"Aragorn. What is it?" she asked seeing his troubled face.

He was silent, looking away from her for a moment, towards her pack and chainmaille then met her eyes. "I want you to stay here."

Authiel furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What?" she asked incredulously.

Aragorn swallowed hard and gave her a serious look. "The march on the Black Gate is going to be suicide. I will not have you die there. You will remain here and defend the city when the time comes. For as long as you can."

Authiel balked at him completely speechless, but it did not take her long to regain her senses. "Have you gone mad?!" she shouted at him, not caring that any person passing by the tent would hear her. "I will not stay here while you march against Mordor!"

"I'm not asking you, Authiel. You are my Second in Command and this is an order." Aragorn told her in a firm voice, knowing full well that this was the resistance he was going to meet when he told her his plan.

Authiel threw her dagger onto the cot with a frustrated growl and crossed her arms over her chest, closing her eyes as anger bubbled up inside her. Aragorn had her and he knew it. She wouldn't disobey a direct military order that he gave. Authiel let out a few deep breaths trying to calm herself.

"Please understand, Authiel." Aragorn started in a soft voice, taking a few steps forward. "I am only thinking of your safety. I want you to survive this war. I need someone to lead the people of Minas Tirith and the Dúnedain if we all die at the Black Gate."

"Then leave Faramir in charge!" she yelled angrily at Aragorn, catching the Ranger off guard and stopping his advance by her sudden outburst. "He's Steward now that his father and brother are dead! I'm nothing here! Second in Command be damned! I will not be left behind while my friends leave to fight this peril!"

"Authiel!" Aragorn yelled, his voice rising to match hers. "Faramir is injured! He'll need help!"

"He has Éowyn! She's won valor in battle now! She can help him! The people will follow the Shieldmaiden of Rohan!" Authiel was still yelling at Aragorn. "I'm going to the Black Gate, Aragorn! You will not stop me!"

"You will disobey my order!?" Aragorn asked, his voice loud and stern as he looked at Authiel's defiant eyes.

Authiel's jaw clenched as she glared at him. Aragorn could see the inner battle raging in her eyes, but he also saw that her decision was made. "For once in my life I will!" She finally shouted, throwing the rest of her things in her pack, shouldering it and picking up her sword and chainmaille. Authiel walked past him making for the tent flap when he grabbed her arm in strong grip, stopping her progress, but she refused to look at him.

"Authiel." His voice had returned to it's normal tone. "Please, I beg you. Remain here. There was a reason I named you my Second in Command. I know you will be able to defend the people."

Authiel let out a disbelieving laugh and wrenched her arm from his grasp, taking a step away from Aragorn and rounded on him. "You don't get it, do you?" she asked in a surprised voice, her volume lowering some, but it still held an angry tone. At Aragorn's silence she continued on. "I have spent my life watching your family, watching those that I love die in front of me. Now when the time comes to see this end you ask me to step aside? To let my friends go off to war and die, as I am sure Merry, Pippin, Gimli and Legolas will be joining you!" The slight nod from Aragorn confirmed her statement and she growled in anger again. "You will all die and I will have to bear that grief and guilt for the rest of my life, short as it may be once Sauron resumes power? Have you learned nothing of me these past 88 years?" Aragorn remained silent as he watched the distraught Half-Elf in front of him. "The only thing that has kept me from dying of grief all these long years was the belief that the next in your bloodline would be the one to restore our people! And then I find a love that I have never had or thought possible in you! If you go to the Black Gate and die I will have nothing left to live for!" Authiel rubbed her hand over her face trying to control her emotions, tears had unconsciously started to come from her eyes.

"Authiel, I-" Aragorn started reaching out to her, but he was cut off as she stepped out of his grasp.

"No, Aragorn! Let me finish! I have kept this bottled up inside for way too long." She took a deep breath trying to fight back her tears. "I have tried to forget all those that I have failed. I have asked for forgiveness even as their bodies lie dead and cold beneath the ground. All I have now is one last chance of redemption. I have faced every dark and dangerous trial that has led me to this moment with you. I am not turning my back now. If you go to face this evil I will be right there next to you." Authiel's voice faltered and began to die off to the point where Aragorn had to strain his ears to hear her next words. "And if you are to die before the Black Gates, then I will die too. By your side. Where I belong, until the very end."

The Half-Elf gave him a look that conveyed so much emotion it took Aragorn's breath away. The love she bore for him shone through her eyes, as well as the love she had for their friends. But it was mixed with the anger, hurt and betrayal she felt from his words of asking her to stay behind. The strongest message conveyed in her eyes, however, was the need to see this through. No matter what the end was. She had to be there at the Gates. Needed to be there at the Gates.

Without another word Authiel brushed past Aragorn, but the man reached out and took hold of her arm. The woman stopped, but she did not turn to look at her Chieftain and kept her back to him.

"Authiel." Aragorn's voice was soft and held a guilty edge.

"Release me, Aragorn. I do not wish to hurt you." was all Authiel said in a stern voice and kept her eyes facing forward. She did not wish to hear anything further from the man she loved.

Defeated Aragorn let go of the grip he had on her arm and the Dúnedain Chieftain's eyes followed after Authiel until she disappeared on the other side of the flap.

Left alone in the tent, Aragorn let out a great and heavy sigh. He had hurt Authiel deeply and in doing so, he had caused himself pain. The moment he had decided to ask her to stay behind, he knew she would refuse. He had hoped that by making it an order that she would comply with his wishes. Hoping that her unfaltering loyalty and compliance with any command would hold sway. She had always been a good soldier; following commands to the end no matter the cost to herself. But therein laid the problem with his plan; her unfaltering loyalty. Authiel was loyal to him and their friends. Loved them all. He should have known that no manner of persuasion or command would cause her to let them leave her behind.

Aragorn passed his hand over his face and let out another weary sigh. His only wish was to keep her safe, but the visions that he had seen in the Palantir came rushing to the front of his mind, replaying over and over again.

An image of the Host of the West surrounded by the forces of Sauron. There was no escape, but amidst the throes of fighting men and beasts he could only see her. Authiel fighting with everything she had. Until she was taken by surprise from behind with a club. The blow glancing off of her head, but still the damage was done. She had fallen to her knees, dazed and pain written on her face. Aragorn could do nothing but watch on as she saw the Orc sword heading for her throat. In an instant her eyes sought his out across the battlefield, she smiled, then closed her eyes waiting for the fatal blow to strike her down.

Aragorn shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the terrible image. Letting out a weary sigh he walked to his cot and picked up his pack. Before exiting the tent, he blew out a breath and set his face with a confident and determined look. The host of men needed him to be strong so they too could find their strength and courage. He stepped through the tent and began navigating his way through the men and horses to where his own horse was kept.

As he walked, Aragorn answered questions and concerns from the men he encountered. Always making sure that he spared the time for the littlest of things for the men he was about to lead. When he finally reached his faithful horse, Roheryn, his mind was already exhausted though his face did not show it. Being with the beast, however, seemed to help calm him and bring him some measure of peace.

"Roheryn, _mellon nin_." Aragorn whispered to the horse in Elvish as he scratched his nose. The horse snorted and pushed his head into Aragorn's chest, showing him affection. A small smile came to Aragorn's face as he continued to scratch the horse's ears and neck. "_It's now time for us to ride once more into battle. Will you bear me into danger again, mellon nin?_" Aragorn's answer was Roheryn throwing his head back and neighing before pushing his snout into Aragorn's chest once more. "_I take that as a yes._" Aragorn stated, scratching Roheryn's nose again before stowing his pack on the saddle.

"What did you say to her?" a fair voice sounded from behind Aragorn. "I've never seen her so angry."

The Ranger turned his head slightly to regard Legolas who had walked up behind him, Gimli was at his side. Aragorn turned his attention back to his task at hand. "I asked her to stay behind."

Gimli let out a gruff laugh. "Well that was a stupid idea, my friend."

"You should have known that she would not take kindly to that order." Legolas moved to stand next to Aragorn, who turned to face his two friends but kept a hand on his horse.

"I did." Aragorn told them. "She is not happy with me at all and now I know the depths of her true feelings on the matter." They could hear the regret and sadness in Aragorn's voice.

"I take it that she's going against your wishes? We saw her saddling her horse and she had a steel corselet. That at least will be a comfort after what happened at Helm's Deep." Gimli spoke.

"She will ride with us." Aragorn stated then averted his eyes from his friends when Prince Imrahil, Éomer, and Gandalf came into his vision with Merry and Pippin not far behind. All were dressed for battle in armor from their lands or their station.

"Surely this is the greatest jest in all the history of Gondor." Prince Imrahil said when he and his companions stopped in front of the three comrades. "That we should lead a host of six thousand men on foot and another thousand on horse to assail the mountains and the impenetrable gate of the Black Land! So might a child threaten a maille clad knight with a bow of string and green willow! If the Dark Lord knows so much as you say, Mithrandir, will he not rather smile than fear, and with his little finger crush us like a fly that tries to sting him?"

"No," said Gandalf, "he will try to trap the fly and take the sting," The Wizard's eyes looked over at Aragorn. "And there are names among us that are worth more than a thousand maille clad knights apiece. No, he will not smile."

"Neither shall we." Aragorn's voice cut through the air. "If this be a jest, then it is too bitter for laughter. No, it is the last move in a great jeopardy and for one side or the other it will bring the end of the game." Then he mounted his horse, scanned the army of men; subconsciously seeking out Authiel's form but not seeing it, and called to move out. The other Captains of the West following his lead, the only one missing from their group was Authiel who had moved her horse to the middle of the company.

The Army rode forth from the White City, company by company, regiment by regiment behind the Captains of the West. They passed through Osgiliath, where all the workers and craftsman that could be spared were already busy repairing the damage that had been caused by the Orcs. Strengthening and repairing boat bridges and ferries to use as a hasty first line of defense if the battle came back to Gondor. The army passed Osgiliath and made their way through the ruins of Old Gondor and over the wide river down the road that once ran from the fair Tower of the Sun and the tall Tower of the Moon, which was now Minas Morgul.

Five miles beyond Osgiliath the army halted ending their first day's march, but the horsemen and vanguard of the Captains and the Dúnedain pressed onward. As evening began to settle they came to the Cross-roads and a great ring of trees where all was silent. No sign of the enemy had been seen or heard throughout the march. Not the glint of blade or whistle of an arrow had been present, but the feeling of being watched had increased as they moved closer to Mordor.

The area was thoroughly checked by scouts and the Dúnedain, before Aragorn set trumpeters at each of the four roads that ran through the ring of trees and they blew a great fanfare and cried out, "The Lords of Gondor have returned and all this land that was theirs they take back!" Aragorn's reasoning behind this was to go with their plan to draw the attention of Sauron to them and off of wherever Frodo and Sam might be.

Aragorn called for camp to be made and while some erected small tents and began cook fires, other men labored away on pulling down a hideous Orc head that was placed on a statue of a King of Old. The original stone head was raised and set back in it's place still crowned with white and golden flowers.

Aragorn stood watching the men trying to wash away the foul scrawls the Orcs had put on the stone. His heart somewhat lighter as the the marks began to fade as if evil itself was being washed away from the land with the coming of he and his men.

"Aragorn." came Gandalf's voice from behind him and the Ranger turned to look at the Wizard. "We must speak, my friend, with Éomer and Imrahil as well."

Aragorn nodded his head and followed after the Wizard to his tent, but he stopped a young Gondorian soldier and asked if he could find Authiel and send her along to his tent.

Once inside his tent which was lit with the glow of several candles, another council began. It was a question of whether Minas Morgul should be assailed first and if they should take it and utterly destroy that foul place; or to press on to the Black Gate.

"It's possible," Imrahil started, "That the road that leads to the pass will prove an easier way to assault the Dark Lord than the Black Gate. "We would have the high ground."

Aragorn sat leaning forward in his chair, elbows on his knees with his fingers steepled in front of his face. His forehead he rested against his fingers with eyes closed as he listened to the talk around him. Half of his mind on the debate and the other half wondering where Authiel was and why she hadn't shown up yet.

"I will not travel the pass to Minas Morgul at all. The evil that dwells in that valley will turn the minds of the men to madness and horror." Gandalf countered Imrahil. "But more so, because Faramir said that Frodo and Sam were to attempt that pass and we should not draw any attention to it."

"And if Sauron sends a force through the pass? There would be no way to stop it or warn Gondor." Éomer interjected.

Rising suddenly from his seat and silencing the others, Aragorn looked at the three men before him as they waited for him to speak. "This I deem to be the best course of action. When the main host arrives in the morning, we will set a strong guard upon the road to make a small defence. If Sauron sends a force over the Morgul Pass or from the South, they will meet resistance and a messenger could be sent to Gondor."

"But that will dwindle our forces for the march against the Black Gate." Imrahil stated.

Aragorn looked at the Prince. "It will, but we are marching towards our death so it matters not how strong our force is as long as Sauron answers the call." Isildur's heir looked over the men briefly, "We should leave mostly archers who know the ways of Ithilien. They can lay hidden in the woods and slopes of the Cross-Roads."

Éomer nodded at this, "As you command. I will relay the orders at once." he said and Imrahil accepted the same orders before the two left the tent.

Gandalf turned his eye back onto Aragorn as the man sank heavily down in his chair, a hand on his brow. "You're doing well as King."

"I'm not yet King." Aragorn responded immediately without moving or opening his eyes which he had closed a few seconds ago.

"You are in all but name." Gandalf's voice was soft and concerned as he looked at the man in front of him. Taking in the Ranger's tired face and the exhausted way he held his body. "What troubles you, my friend?" he asked as he took a few steps towards Aragorn. "Is it the upcoming battle? I doubt that it is about taking command, you've been doing that most of your life."

Aragorn let out a small laugh and lifted his head to look at the Wizard. "I wish it was as simple as that, but it's not. Battle and command I understand. The ways of a woman's heart and mind it seems I do not."

"Ah, troubles with Authiel." Gandalf took the seat next to Aragorn. "I've wondered where she was. I did not see her in the vanguard or the forward most part of the host. Did you manage to get her to stay behind to lead Gondor?"

"No, I did not." Aragorn readjusted so that he leaned into the chair's backrest.

"She was livid with me when I asked her to stay behind. I have not seen her since this morning. Before we left Pelennor Fields Legolas and Gimli saw her readying her horse amongst the main host."

"Take heart, Aragorn." Gandalf laid a hand on Aragorn's shoulder and the man looked up to meet the eyes of the wise old Wizard. "Authiel will never abandon you nor forsake the love you two share. She's here somewhere. When she is ready, she will come to you."

Aragorn let a ghost of smile cross his face. "I just hope that moment is sooner rather than later."

Gandalf released Aragorn, "That is for her to decide." He then rose and nodded his head to the man and made his way to the tent opening.

Aragorn placed his head back into his hand and closed his eyes trying to fight off an oncoming headache. But the voice of Gandalf once again roused him, though he wasn't speaking to him.

"Yes, Aragorn is inside." came the Wizard's voice from outside the tent, but he couldn't hear the voice of who responded. "You wish to see him?" At this Aragorn started to rise from his chair, his heart pounding in his chest at the thought that Authiel had decided to show herself. "Of course you may go inside."

Now fully standing, Aragorn started to take quick steps towards the entrance of his tent. Ready to gather Authiel up in his arms and apologize profusely for even suggesting that she stay behind. To kiss her lips and face and neck until she had forgiven him completely.

All hopes and dreams were dashed out as Aragorn abruptly stopped when the young Gondorian soldier he had spoken to earlier stepped through the threshold.

"My Lord." the young man bowed his head and Aragorn beckoned him to come closer.

"You found news of Authiel?" Aragorn asked, hopeful that she was near and coming to him.

"I did, my Lord." The young man seemed nervous, speaking first to the great Gandalf and now the Heir of Isildur, his voice was so low that Aragorn had to strain to hear it.

"You may tell me what you discovered. I will not be angry if it is not what I wish to hear." Aragorn offered the young man a small and sincere smile.

This seemed to help as the soldier stood a little straighter. "The Lady Authiel is not amongst us. She stayed behind with the main host."

Aragorn felt his heart sink, discouraged with this information. The young soldier saw the change in the Ranger's face and spoke again. "If you wish, My Lord, I can have a messenger sent back to the encampment to retrieve her."

"No." Aragorn answered immediately. "It is too dangerous to travel in these parts at night. I will not risk the life of the men. The main host will be here in the morning. I will have to wait until then. Thank you." Aragorn dismissed the young man, who took off after a courteous bow to the Ranger.

Aragorn turned and made his way to the cot that had been set up in his tent. He unbuckled his belt and laid Andúril on the blankets. As he started the long process of removing his outerwear and placing it on an armor stand his mind wandered to what Authiel was doing and thinking. Hoping beyond hope that he had not destroyed what they had and that they would get the chance to make amends before riding into battle. So Aragorn lay there on his cot, dagger hidden under his pillow and Andúril next to him, Authiel's face flittering across his mind as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Elsewhere with the main host, Authiel sat on the ground with her back against Nimrodel who was sleeping soundly. The Half-Elf, however, could find no rest as she sat sharpening her sword and watching the darkness around the encampment. Her mind had wandered to the man she loved, who was miles away from her. Her heart ached to be with him. To hold him. To kiss him. But her mind was still furious at his words from that morning. So she sat awake all night in a self induced agony with Aragorn constantly on her mind.


	36. Chapter 36

The sun slowly crept up to bring a bright and clear dawn the next morning. The weather was unexpected in this bleak land, but the light wind did nothing to blow away the gloom and mists that clung to the Mountains of Shadow. The sun was a comfort though, the first day of the march had been under a grey and gloomy sky. They were still some one hundred miles away from Morannon and the Black Gates and none knew what to expect, but the sun helped lift their spirits. The warm light hopefully chasing dark and fell creatures back into their holes and hideouts.

An hour or so after the break of dawn brought the sound of many marching feet. The vanguard that rode with Aragorn and his Captains all looked to see the main host of their army approaching from the south. At once orders were given to those that would stay at the Cross-Roads in defense, while the vanguard prepared to continue their journey with the main host. They would not press on ahead without them in the future.

Aragorn scanned the army looking for Authiel, but to his sadness he did not spot her, though she had seen him.

That day the Host of the West traveled openly, but heedfully. Mounted scouts rode out before them and others on foot went on the east and west of the army, more so on the eastern flank. Many dark bushes and thickets grew there in the rocky outcroppings of the land where enemies could hide.

The day wore on without incident. Gandalf would send out the heralds to blow their trumpets and cry, "The Lords of Gondor are come! Let all leave this land or yield them up!"

Though this soon changed at Prince Imrahil's bidding who said, "Say not The Lords of Gondor. Say The King Elessar. For that is true, even though he has not yet sat upon the throne; and it will give the Enemy more thought if the heralds use that name."

Thereafter, three times a day the heralds would cry out that the King Elessar had come, but none answered the challenge.

The second day of the march ended. The night was cold and dark and there was no laughter or joy to be found amongst the men. Even the Captains were downcast as they took their meals and retired for the night. Authiel and Aragorn were still apart and it seemed that they would not meet this night. They spent another night alone and in emotional turmoil.

The third day of the march was much like the second. Uneventful and slow. The weather was still fair even though the eastern sky remained dark. They marched on at their slow pace, the hearts of all the army, from the highest to the lowest were downcast, and with every mile that they went north the foreboding of evil grew heavier on them.

It was near the end of this day that things turned eventful. Scouts had reported a strong force of Orcs and Easterlings lying in wait. The scouts were skilled and had not been seen so the ambush had become a trap for the dark forces. The horsemen went wide about the westward flank to come upon the enemy from behind. They were easily destroyed once trapped.

The victory seemed to give some hope to the men, but little to enhearten the captains. As Aragorn guessed it was a feint to draw in the army and decimate their forces if the plan had worked. His mind was no longer on the battle after those words, but on the quick flash of long brown braided hair and pointed Elf ears that he would know anywhere that appeared beside him during combat.

That night the army was more alert, setting more watches in case Sauron set a force upon them in the dark. No such thing occurred. Instead a dark dread fell heavily upon the army. It was as if a deepening shadow grew upon the land and the light of the sun became dim behind the clouds above. An evil shadow grew in their minds and they all knew the cause; the Nazgûl had come. They made no sound and never dipped below the cloud cover, but their presence could not be shaken off.

The only one of the army that did not seem as affected by the Nazgûl was Legolas. His heart was heavy with the dark shadow, yes, but the real sorrow that bothered him was watching his two dear friends torture themselves by not speaking or seeing one another. He thought Authiel jumping into battle beside Aragorn briefly would turn things around, but it hadn't. Instead he watched that night as the two Rangers retired for the night. One to his tent, the other under the open sky, lost in the throes of men.

Legolas saw the same thing the next night and the night after. It tore at the Elf's heart to see two people that loved each other deeply in such a state. What surprised him more was how long Authiel was holding onto her anger and rejecting the summons and messages that Aragorn sent her.

It was then on the sixth day of marching that the host came at last to the end of living lands and began to pass into the desolation that lay before the gates of the Pass of Cirith Gorgor. They could see the barren wasteland and marshes that stretched north and west to the Emyn Muil. So desolate were those places and so deep the horror that lay on them that some of the men found their courage waning, but all they had to do was look to their leader, the Heir of Isildur, and through the sheer look of determination on his face and the will in his heart they found the courage to go on.

It was on this night that Legolas left his friends around a small fire and went in search of Authiel. He knew they were nearing the Black Gates and he would not have Authiel and Aragorn in despair before they went into battle. After some time of walking through the men, tents, and small fires, he found her on the outskirts of the host. She was sitting in front of tiny fire cleaning and honing the edges of her weapons and singing quietly to herself in Elvish. He paused to listen to her voice to try and gauge her present temperament.

"_May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you_

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true_

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh! How far you are from home_

_Mornie utulie_ (Darkness has come)

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie_ (Darkness has fallen)

_A promise lives within you now_

_May it be the shadow's call_

_Will fly away_

_May it be you journey on_

_To light the day_

_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to find the sun_

_Mornie utulie_ (Darkness has come)

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie _(Darkness has fallen)

_A promise lives within you now_

_A promise lives within you now_"

Legolas approached quietly as she grew quiet and Authiel heard his light footsteps. She looked up at him as the Elf came to sit beside her. "Legolas." she greeted and spoke in Elvish. "_What brings you here?_"

The Elf let a smile briefly flitter across his face. "_You have been missed greatly by our company, the Hobbits especially. Will you not join us or does the anger you hold for Aragorn pass onto us as well?_"

Authiel looked up at him sharply. "_It does not. I'm not angry with any of you._"

"_Then why not join in our company if these are to be our last days?_" Legolas offered gently.

Authiel let out a sigh. "_I don't know. I just can't bring myself to do it._"

They fell into a silence for a few minutes until Legolas' soft voice broke it. "_You need to speak to him._"

"_I know, but I don't know what to say. I was so angry at him the last time we spoke that I fear I may have hurt him too deeply with the things I said._" Authiel whispered.

"_Did you give him a chance to explain why he asked you to stay in Minas Tirith?"_ the Elf asked gently.

Authiel was silent. "_He said he wanted me to stay safe and to lead the people if it went ill at the Black Gates. Aside from that, I didn't give him another chance._" She finally answered.

"_Perhaps you should have." _Legolas told her. "_Did you ever find out what he saw in the Palantir?"_ Authiel nodded her head no and Legolas mused on this information. "_Maybe he saw something that caused him to make that request of you. He's never before asked you stay out of battle."_

Authiel was thoughtful on this. "_No, he never has." _she whispered quietly and said no more.

Legolas looked at his friend, a woman he had known for many long years. Someone he had come to know quite well and could often read her thoughts and emotions. He could see in her eyes that she felt guilty for not letting Aragorn speak his peace and regret for saying whatever she told him. There was the desire in her eyes to be with Aragorn at that moment, but something held her back which he couldn't place. But then he saw something that he had never seen before hidden in the depths of her eyes. A need and desire to finish the task appointed to her, to whatever end.

"_Anírach únad egor gurth hen. Han cenin vi chen lín, egor ú-erin le devi. Tellin men achae, brennin men anann." _(You want nothing more than this death. I see it in your eye, but I cannot let you. You have come too far. You have held on too long.) Legolas' fair voice cut into Authiel's mind and she looked up at him with wide and surprised eyes.

"_How?_" She was at a loss for words.

"_I perceive many things that go unspoken, Authiel. You should know this by now._" Legolas gave her a small smile.

"_It seems to me that you think that we will survive this battle. Amman harthach?_ (Why do you still hope?_) We are going to our deaths._" Authiel asked.

"_Because I like to think that we will make it through this to a new dawn. Like what you said in your song just now._" the Elf replied and Authiel scoffed at this. "_Why do you not hope?_"

"_I do._" She paused. "_For an honorable death on the battlefield protecting the one I hold most dear. Anim únad." (_I have nothing else.)

"_Le tûg nach" (_You are a fool.) Legolas told her.

"_O hon ú-wannathon. Ónen a hon beth nín." _(I will not leave him. I gave him my word.) Authiel retorted.

"_You are a fool to not hope for a bright outcome to this battle. We all need some measure of hope before taking the plunge._ _And this promise you speak of, which one is it?_" Legolas questioned, "_The one to Aragorn or to Aranarth?_" Authiel gave him a look of clear understanding that she meant both. "_Gurth han ristatha." _(Death will break it.) _Since you seem certain that you will perish._"

"_Ta han narcho Gurth." _(Then let death break it.) Authiel looked away from Legolas and Authiel looked into the fire. "_Gar vethed e-chúnen, go hon bedithon na meth." _(He has the last of my heart, I will go with him too the end.)

"_I doubt he sees it that way with the way you've been acting these past days. He feels abandoned._" Legolas chided her. "_You must speak with him before we reach the gate. If you don't, I fear that you two will regret it forever._"

Legolas spoke no more. He remained next to Authiel for a few minutes, but then rose to rejoin the rest of the company. Authiel remained where she sat, thinking her conversation over. Legolas was right, she was a fool. To stay away from the man she loved before they rode into battle would seal their deaths. There would be no focus.

Authiel looked down at her left wrist and lightly fingered the silver bracelet she wore. 'Courage.' she thought to herself as she looked at the engravings and blue sapphire. 'Find my courage.'

When she finally found her courage to go speak with Aragorn, it was late into the night and she loath to disturb him. He needed his rest, she could see the exhaustion on his face when she spied on him. Guilt flooded through her when she realized she was the cause of that.

"_Tomorrow_." she whispered to herself.

Tomorrow indeed came, but with it came dark clouds overhead and no hope to see the sun or blue sky.

The army was close now and advanced slowly towards the Black Gate, expecting that every hour battle would be upon them. That a dark force would finally accept their challenge and engage them, but none came.

And so at the end of their seventh day of march, since many men had already been left at the Cross-roads, it was with less than six thousand that the Captains of the West came at last to challenge the Black Gate and the might of Mordor.

That night they made their last camp, kindling small fires of such dead wood they could find. It was the darkest night that any of the army had experienced. The men were more watchful as they were aware of many things half-seen that walked and prowled about them at the edge of the firelight. They heard the howling of wolves and other strange noises that were foreign to them. The air had died and it was utterly still and yet it was still very cold.

It was under these conditions that Authiel trekked through the encampment, passed her friends whom she acknowledged briefly, before she came to stand in front of the entrance of Aragorn's tent. The Dúnedain guard standing there inclined his head to her and stepped aside knowing that Aragorn was in safe hands. With a deep breath she reached out to push the flap open.

Authiel entered Aragorn's tent quietly and her eyes found him immediately. He was standing in front of an armor rack, the coat of chainmail, the Royal Gondorian tabard, and cloak he had worn earlier placed neatly on it. He was just staring at the White Tree depicted on the leather and was clad in nothing but his black breeches, leather boots, and dark blue tunic.

Authiel slowly strode forward and placed a tentative yet gentle hand on his shoulder. Aragorn did not turn his head to meet her gaze, he knew who was beside him.

"Aragorn?" she whispered.

"Everything has come down to tomorrow." Aragorn's calm voice spoke. "This could very well be our last night alive."

"I know." Authiel's quiet voice answered. "That is why I've come." Aragorn turned a questioning look towards her. "To beg for your forgiveness with the way I acted and yelled at you. I never should have treated you in such a way and I have been living in turmoil these past few days thinking about it. I love you Aragorn and I never wish to be parted from you."

"Authiel," Aragorn's voice was soft and he reached out to cup her cheek in his hand. "I should be the one asking you for forgiveness. I had no right to command you to stay behind after all you have been through. I was in the wrong and these past days have been a severe punishment on my side as well." Tears started to shine in the Half-Elf's eyes. "Am I forgiven?" Aragorn asked her quietly, reaching to take her other hand. He was answered with Authiel crashing her lips to his in a heated and passionate kiss, full of the desperation and need for him that had plagued her the past few days.

Aragorn's arms immediately went around her waist, pulling her flush up against him reciprocating the fire and passion in her kiss. Authiel's hands found their way to his hair, tangling her fingers in the brown depths as she continued to kiss him heatedly. Aragorn growled and moved his lips to her jawline and then worked his way down to her neck, kissing and nipping at the delicate skin, pleased when he elicited a gasp and moan from Authiel. He returned to her lips, capturing them in another searing kiss. This time he grasped her hips and lifted her so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

With a firm hold on her he moved his way to the cot and sat down on it's edge. Not once breaking the kiss except for when Authiel grabbed at the bottom hem of his tunic and yanked it off over his head, but they were immediately kissing one another again. Her hands ran up and down his bare chest, delighting in the feel of the soft hair running through her fingers and smiling when he groaned into their kiss. Within seconds, Authiel was in a similar state, her chainmaille shirt and tunic joining his on the ground, but the binding that she had worn that day because of the armor was still about her breasts. Aragorn didn't pay it much mind as he continued to kiss her, exploring her mouth and lowering her onto the bed so she lay on her back.

They broke apart and Aragorn leaned back, supporting himself on one arm to look down at Authiel. Both of them were breathing heavy and had swollen lips. Their hair was a complete disarray. His eyes trailed down from hers to her neck and over her body. Taking in their position of their entangled legs and his body firmly pressed into hers from the waist down. His hand ran lightly down her side, sending shivers down her spine as he looked at her, taking in each scar that marred her otherwise perfect skin. His fingertips running lightly over each and every one, quickly followed by his lips leaving featherlight kissed on each mark.

Authiel shivered as she felt Aragorn's fingers and lips lightly run over all of her scars. A round one on her right shoulder from an arrow she had taken for Aragost. The small thin line on her left collarbone from the Orc party she engaged when scouting before the Fellowship set out. On her right rib cage there was a jagged scar from a dagger she had taken while pushing Aragorn I out of the way of an attack. A slice that had scared across her right hip from a fight defending one of the Dúnedain villages. The scar from a small wound on her left side from the Nazgul before she met up with Aragorn and the Hobbits, and then finally the one on her stomach from the Uruk-Hai that had stabbed her at Helm's Deep when she was helping Aragorn.

"You're absolutely beautiful." Aragorn whispered to her, moving his eyes to look into Authiel's as his thumb brushed lightly on the scar on her hip.

"Even with all my imperfections that you see." Authiel said quietly.

Aragorn gave her a small smile, "They are not imperfections. They are proof that you have lived and you are a survivor."

The Ranger dipped his head and captured the Half-Elf's lips once more in a searing kiss. The fire and heat from earlier still very present between them. Their hands were roaming over each other's bodies exploring the other's form and deep within them they could feel their arousal for one another grow.

Suddenly Aragorn pulled back from their kiss and looked deep into Authiel's eyes. Their breathing was heavy and their eyes shone with passion, fire and desire for one another. They were so close to succumbing to their desires, just a step away from the ledge.

Aragorn let out a deep breath and laid his head down on Authiel's chest and she wrapped her arms around his upper body as he rested his body on top of hers. They were silent for a moment, Aragorn contemplating, Authiel confused as to why the man had stopped.

"Authiel, we must stop here." Aragorn's soft voice made it's way to her ears. "I fear that if we continue in this fashion I may do something that I will regret."

"I don't understand." Answered Authiel.

Aragorn sighed, "You know the laws of our people and that of the Elves. If we continue and perform the act that we both seemingly desire then we are wed."

Authiel was quiet for a few seconds, "Would that be so bad?" Her voice quivered slightly at the thought of being rejected.

Aragorn raised his head to look at her and gave her a loving smile. "No, it would not." He reached up and brushed his thumb over her cheek as she started to return the smile. "But I will not take you as my wife here in Morannon on the steps of the Black Gate. I will do it properly."

"Is this your way of proposing to me?" Authiel laughed lightly.

Aragorn smiled broadly, "I guess it is." Then he kissed her again, gently this time. When they broke apart he leaned his head against hers.

"What if we don't survive tomorrow. Would we regret not sharing such a precious moment with one another." Authiel voiced.

"I most likely will." Aragorn answered bluntly, "But let it be something that we can look forward too and fight for."

Authiel pulled her head away to look at Aragorn with furrowed brows. "You said 'I'. What do you mean by that? Are you so certain that I will perish?" Aragorn looked at her with sad eyes, but remained silent. Realization dawned on Authiel. "That's what you saw in the Palantir, is it not? You saw me die at the gates. That's why you wanted me to stay behind?"

Aragorn confirmed her suspicions with a nod of his head and Authiel leaned back into the cot trying to let the information sink in.

"Legolas was right." She whispered and Aragorn gave her a confused look, but she ignored it. "What of you? Do you survive?" she asked after some time.

"I believe so." Aragorn whispered. "I watched you die and it seems that at my coronation I felt an immense pain in my heart from the loss of you that it would never heal and would torture me to the end of my days."

"But you live. That's all that matters to me." Authiel answered and tightened her arms around Aragorn.

"Authiel, I cannot lose you. Please stay out of the battle." Aragorn requested from her once more.

Authiel remained quiet, now deep in thought at his request with the new information she had gathered. Aragorn had raised his head once more to look at her and saw that she was lost in her mind, so he let her be, waiting for the response.

"I'm not sure I believe what you have seen in the Palantir." Authiel finally spoke after a lengthy amount of time, Aragorn did not answer, merely waited for her to continue. "Gandalf said once that the Stones of Seeing do not lie and Sauron cannot make them do so. He can, however, change what is seen in them by weaker minds. I do not think you weak minded, but I hope that perhaps you had a lapse in focus and Sauron took advantage of that. Sauron knows of me. I learned that years ago, so perhaps he was able to twist the images you saw into what he wanted you to believe. Maybe he is trying to break your mind and determination. Trying to cause a rift between us. He wants you to lose your focus and fail." The Half-Elf finished her assessment and waited for Aragorn to speak.

It didn't take long for him to give his answer. "Perhaps. But what if you're wrong."

"Then this life has been very cruel indeed." Authiel told him then she reached down with her hand and moved Aragorn's face to look at her. The she took one of his hands, lacing her fingers with his and laid it over her heart. "_Rang ail le iestannen, Lû ail le tegin na hen. Gwannach o innen ului, Ú lû erui, ului. (_Every step I willed you on, every moment I led you to this. You never left my mind, not once, not ever.) _I will not leave you now when we have come to the end."_

Aragorn gave her a bittersweet look of love and sadness. "_Together then._" Aragorn finally accepted that she would be by his side at the battle.

"_Just like _Beren _and _Lúthien. _We'll face these insurmountable odds together."_ Authiel spoke quietly.

Aragorn smiled then leaned up and kissed her deeply.

The two Rangers never moved from their position. They settled themselves down together in the narrow cot. They didn't care. They wanted to be close to one another on what could be their last night together. They drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in each other's arms, hoping that tomorrow would not bring a great despair.


	37. Chapter 37

As morning came the wind began to stir once again, but it came from the North, and soon it was a rising breeze. All of the foul creatures that had lurked in the shadows were gone and the land seemed empty save for the army of men. The great rampart of Cirith Gorgor lay near and the Black Gate with its two Towers of Teeth were tall and dark on either side. It was a foreboding sight for those that began to stir in the light of the dawn.

Aragorn stirred from his sleep as he was gently shaken awake. As his eyes fluttered open he looked up into the disapproving face of Legolas.

"_Has something happened?_" Aragorn asked quickly in Elvish fearing there was an attack or other ill news that occurred in the middle of the night. The Ranger's voice held his anxiety, but it was quiet so as not to disturb Authiel who was curled up against his side.

The Elf shook his head. "_No. But it seems as if I should be congratulating you on your recent marriage._" Legolas' voice held a disapproving tone as he looked down on the Ranger and the woman asleep beside him with a raised eyebrow.

Aragorn glanced down at the Half-Elf, her head lay in the crook of his shoulder with her hand on his chest, and he now understood why the Elf would come to such a conclusion. He and Authiel were covered with their blankets, but their bare shoulders were peaking out from the top. Their tunics, and in Authiel's case, her chainmaille, were discarded on the floor of the tent.

"_Nothing of the sort happened, _Legolas_. I promise you._" Aragorn whispered and looked back to the Elf.

Legolas searched the Ranger's face and eyes for a time, looking for the truth behind his words. "_I certainly hope so._" he said after a few moments once he saw Aragorn was speaking the truth. "_I would hate to think that you decided to take _Authiel _as your wife, without first asking myself or Lord _Elrond _formally for her hand in marriage._" he spoke, his brotherly affection for the woman coming through and how serious the Elves took such cultural customs.

"_If we see the dawn on the other side of this battle, I will most certainly come to you._" Aragorn told the Elf in all seriousness.

Legolas nodded in agreement then changed the subject to more pressing matters. "_You and _Authiel _should ready yourselves. The sun is rising and we must move out in hopes that the daylight will be an advantage for us at the Black Gates._"

Aragorn nodded his head in agreement and Legolas turned to exit the tent to allow the Ranger to wake up Authiel.

"Authiel_, Nîn Meleth._" (My love.) Aragorn whispered to her as he pushed his face into her hair once Legolas had gone. He was loath to wake her and leave the position they were in at present, but knew they had to complete the task set before them.

"Hmmm?" came Authiel's sleepy reply.

Aragorn smiled at this then spoke again. "_You must wake, my heart, there are important tasks at hand._" he said quietly and pressed a kiss against her forehead as her eyes fluttered open and focused on him.

"_And I was having such lovely dreams._" she whispered and moved her head so that she could kiss him properly.

Aragorn chuckled and propped himself up on an elbow. "_I was loath to rouse you, but I had too. _Legolas _caught us in our disapproving state of dress._"

Color rose to Authiel's cheeks and she closed her eyes groaning. "_He must think the very worst_."

"_Not at all._" Aragorn reassured her running his hand up and down her bare arm. "_I assured him that nothing happened between the two of us and that I would go to him before I intend to take you as my wife._"

Authiel opened her eyes and looked into Aragorn's grey orbs with a loving smile. She reached up and caressed his cheek. "_You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you to speak such words._"

Aragorn smiled down at her. "_It is my every intention to make you as happy as I can._" Authiel smiled brightly at his words, but then her face became shadowed with sorrow. Aragorn frowned at this and touched her cheek. "_What is it?_"

Authiel's eyes closed for a moment before she opened them and looked at Aragorn. "_I dread the outcome of this day._"

The Chieftain gave her a sad smile. "_I do as well, but I will not lose hope when we need it most._"

"_Then I will not lose mine._" She responded and smiled into the kiss that Aragorn gave her.

"_Come, we must prepare._" The Ranger told her, throwing the blankets back and climbing out of bed.

He offered Authiel his hand and he gently pulled her up out of the cot. They donned their tunics and boots quickly, and Authiel pulled her chainmaille shirt on before picking up her weapons that lay on the floor. The Half-Elf moved to assist Aragorn into his chainmaille, leather tabard, shoulder pauldrons, and cloak.

As she was buckling one of the shoulder pieces in place a smile graced her lips.

"_What are you smiling about?_" Aragorn asked her with mirth in his eyes.

Authiel glanced at his face for a moment. "_Just thinking about how handsome you are in this armor._" she teased and he shook his head lightly. "_And,_" she continued causing him to look back at her, "_about how incredibly proud I am of you that you've come to this moment. I never thought that I would finally have the honor to dress the King of Gondor in his armour before battle. I only pray to the Valar that I have the chance many more times._"

Aragorn took her hand and brought it to his lips then looked softly into her eyes. "_So do I._" Authiel smiled at him then took her hand back and finished her task.

Once fully dressed, Aragorn collected his pack and fished out some apples he had brought to eat on the last leg of the march. He handed one to Authiel then took her hand and pulled her with him as he exited the tent. Outside the men were already busy, some were eating a small meal before the march, others were preparing themselves for the battle.

The two Rangers saw Halbarad limping his way towards them, using the reigns of Roheryn and Nimrodel as some support, while his own horse followed behind. The march had not slowed the Dúnedain Captain in the least. He was determined to go to the end with his Chieftain.

"My Lord, My Lady." he greeted them, smiling a little to see that whatever had happened between the two now seemed resolved.

"Halbarad." they replied in union.

"So this is it. The day we've looked forward too for many long years." The Dúnedain Captain's voice turned grave.

"So it is, my friend." Aragorn nodded his head, accepting the reigns of Roheryn as Authiel took the reigns of Nimrodel.

"The great doom of our time," Halbarad sighed.

"What are your orders, My Lord?" Prince Imrahil's voice cut through the air as the man walked up to the trio.

Aragorn glanced at Imrahil and answered. "We ride out immediately." The Prince nodded his head at the command. "Tell the men to leave all but weapons and medical supplies behind. We will turn our horses free before the gates. If luck is with us and we have victory we will return here."

"As you wish. I will relay the orders to Éomer as well." He gave a slight bow and went away.

Authiel mounted her horse when Prince Imrahil had gone and the two men looked up at. "Well," she said "shall we get this over with?" She smiled a little in hopes to bring some lightheartedness to the grave deed that they were to embark on.

Aragorn gave her a small smile in response and nodded his head then gave a boost to Halbarad onto his horse, before climbing on the back of Roheryn. The Heir of Isildur turned Roheryn to look over the army that had accompanied he and his friends. Many were looking at him at that very moment, finding their courage from Aragorn's leadership.

The Ranger's eyes drifted to those of the Fellowship and their faces showed a sense of pride for the man and determination to complete their quest. No fear. No forsaken hope. Just the will to do all that they could to help Frodo and Sam complete their errand. The two Hobbits, Merry and Pippin, seemed the bravest at that moment. Ready to take on Sauron himself if the need arose.

Aragorn gave his friends a slight nod then raised his hand high into the air and signalled that they were to move out towards the Black Gates. He turned his horse and led the army out of the encampment.

The ride was short, maybe two hours at the most went by, before the Black Gate of Mordor came into view. The two vast iron doors of the gate were closed, but there was no sight of the enemy even though they could be felt around them. All was silent and the Host of the West felt watched. The men had come to the last end of their journey and stood in the chill and grey light of early day before the shadowy towers and wall. They knew in their hearts, looking on the dark structure, that they could not assault it with hope of victory. Not even if they brought engines of great power to assault the walls and the Enemy had only a force at the gates, because they knew that the Enemy lay hidden in wait all about the Morannon. But still the Enemy made no sign. The host of men had no choice but to play their part to the very end.

Riding forth from the host of men, Aragorn alone went, but was quickly followed by Authiel, Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli, Éomer with Merry, Prince Imrahil, and Gandalf with Pippin. Two heralds with the banners of the White Tree of Gondor accompanied the group of Captains. All the free peoples of Middle-Earth were represented by the group and could bear witness. Aragorn pulled up to a stop, the others following his lead when he came within shouting distance of the Black Gates.

The Heir of Isildur looked up at the foul structure with it's many pointed spikes rising like fangs into the sky. His eyes searching for any movement that an attack would start, but none came and everything remained silent.

"Where are they?" came the quiet whisper of Pippin from where he sat in front of Gandalf.

Without another moment to waste, Aragorn cried out in his booming voice that held authority and strength. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him for wrongfully making war upon Gondor and wrested it's lands. The King of Gondor demands that he should atone for his evils and depart forever! Come forth!"

A few members of the group of Captains looked at Aragorn when he spoke these words. Two being Authiel and Gandalf, their eyes showing pride at the Ranger's words. His words were strong and convicting, and with the use of the phrase 'King of Gondor', Sauron would not have a choice but to answer the call.

There was a long silence and the Enemy made no answering call. The Captains of the West remained in their position for many more minutes, and Aragorn made to turn back to his army. Suddenly there was a loud groaning and the sounds of metal grating against metal as the Black Gate slowly cracked open. Aragorn wheeled Roheryn back around and sat up tall in his saddle ready to deal with whatever came through the gate.

A large black horse came walking out, if it could be called a horse. It was huge and hideous with a mask that looked more like a skull and it seemed that it's eyes burned with flame. Atop the beast was a creature clothed in a long black and tattered robe and upon it's head was a lofty helm. Yet it was no Ringwraith, which at first glance was the guess of the assembled Captains, instead it was a living man from what their eyes judged.

"I am the Lieutenant of the Tower of Barad-dûr. I am the Mouth of Sauron. My Master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome." the creature said as it came to a stop a few paces before the Captains of the West. He scanned the group and laughed cruelly baring his fanged teeth. "Is there anyone in this rout with the authority to treat with me?" it spoke in a condescending tone.

Gandalf answered immediately. "We have not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed." the Wizard insulted the Mouth of Sauron. "Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband and depart these lands, as the Kingdom of Gondor reclaims them. Sauron is never to return."

The ambassador of the Black Land sneered at Gandalf and ignored the Wizard's demands. "Old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee." The creature riffled through a swath of black cloth set before him in the saddle and pulled out an item and held it up for all the Captains to see.

Glittering in what sunlight was present was the Mithril coat that Frodo had bore throughout his time with the Fellowship. The white gems reflecting the light and twinkling before those present. A great dread fell onto all of the Captains, especially those that had known Frodo and Sam.

"Frodo." whispered Pippen as the Mouth of Sauron tossed the Mithril coat at the Wizard.

"Silence." Gandalf immediately ordered the Hobbit before him.

"No!" came Merry's strained cry.

"Silence!" Gandalf ordered again.

The Captains all gazed at the shining coat as Gandalf gently handed it to Pippin, who squeezed it with a grief filled face. Legolas' expressions was cold and hard as stone. Gimli's mouth was open slightly and his eyes were wide in disbelief. Authiel's heart was aching and she fought back tears as she tried to remain calm. Aragorn looked at the Mouth of Sauron with hard eyes. Prince Imrahil and Éomer, who had never met Frodo and Sam, held only pity and sadness in their eyes as they saw how the coat affected their friends.

The Mouth of Sauron looked at the distraught faces of the group before him and smiled cruelly. "The Halfling was dear to thee, I see, or that his errand was one that you did not wish to fail. It has. What use you find in these Shire-Rats I cannot guess, but to use them as spies and send them into Mordor is beyond even your accustomed folly." The dark Lieutenant let out a bark of laughter. "We know your actions well and here are the marks of conspiracy. Sauron does not love spies, so know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host." The creature tilted his head slightly, "Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did. Great pains."

No one answered the Black Lieutenant as they came to grips with what he told them of Frodo and Sam. The Mouth of Sauron laughed again when he saw the faces of the Captains of the West turn grey with fear and horror. His sport with these men was going well. "These are Sauron the Great's terms." he spoke in a demanding tone. "The rabble of Gondor and it's deluded allies are to withdraw immediately beyond the Anduin. They must take oaths never to assail Sauron in arms, open or secret. All lands East of the Anduin shall be Sauron's forever. All the lands West of the Anduin as far as the Misty Mountains and the Gap of Rohan shall be tributary to Mordor, and it's inhabitants shall bear no weapons, but shall have leave to govern their own affairs. Yet these lands will rebuild Isengard which they have destroyed. There Sauron the Great's most trusted Lieutenant shall dwell and oversee the neighboring lands." The Black Lieutenant sat back in his saddle and seemed quite pleased with himself. The Captains of the West could see by his manner that he was to be that 'most trusted Lieutenant'. This creature would be their tyrant and they, his slaves. The assembled Captains remained silent trying to digest the ridiculous terms that Sauron demanded. The Black Lieutenant started to get impatient with their lack of response. "These are the terms. Take them or face utter annihilation."

Unexpectedly, Aragorn nudged his horse forward towards the Mouth of Sauron and his face was stern and his eyes hard and cold as steel.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir?" the Black Lieutenant mocked, turning to Aragorn and looking at the man with scorn. Aragorn did not answer, just held the creature's eye with a great disdain. "It takes more to make a king than a piece of Elvish glass or a rabble such as this. Any brigand of the hills can muster such a-"

The sentence was never finished as Aragorn, as quick as lightning, drew Andúril and cut off the head of the Black Lieutenant in one great swing. Merry and Pippin gasped in surprise at the sudden display of violence, the others just looked at Aragorn with wide eyes as he turned his horse back around.

"I do not believe it. I will not." Aragorn announced with a fierce confidence. "Frodo and Sam are still alive."

Suddenly there was a great moaning of metal scraping against metal and both doors of the Black Gate began swinging back. The terrifying sound of chanting Orcs and the clanging of armor reaching the ears of the Host of the West and they gazed upon Sauron's army. Three hundred thousand Orcs were marching towards the gates and in the distance the Eye of Sauron was turned and focused solely on the events at his gates.

"Pull Back!" Aragorn was the first to come out of his stunned silence. "Pull Back!" he ordered his friends once again and they turned their horses and galloped back to their small army.

The company neared the Host of the West, as the sound of marching Orcs thundered around them. The men they were riding towards started to let their fear take control and began to shift as if they were about to run.

Once close enough Aragorn called to them. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground!"

That did little to instill courage in the men and the uncertainty and fear they felt was written on their faces, even as Aragorn began to ride up and down the front line.

Authiel knowing that they would stand and fight to the end no matter what went to dismount her horse and send the beast off, but froze when Aragorn's voice broke through the air once more. Her eyes went to him.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, of the Dúnedain, my brothers!" Aragorn spoke loudly in a strong voice, calling the attention of the men. "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me." He spoke and the men came to stand a little more at attention as they watched him move back and forth in front of them. "A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!" he cried raising Andúril in the air and Roheryn kicked his front legs up. The Host of the West drew their swords, inspired by Aragorn's courage and strength.

Authiel looked at Aragorn then, really looked at the man she had known all these long years. He had come into his own. Gone was the Ranger she had been so used to seeing. In his place stood a King. He was King. Even without the coronation or official recognition of his titles, Aragorn was, at that moment, the King of Gondor. These men that barely knew him, were ready to fight and die for him. Inspired solely by his fearlessness and determination against the dark threat before them. She vaguely wondered if this is how he rallied the men at the battle of Helm's Deep. Inspiring their courage to ride out and meet insurmountable odds. Aragorn reminded her so much of Arathorn at that moment, when he rallied and encouraged his men to chase after the orc party that attacked their village.

Authiel realized then that when death came for them, she would feel complete. She accomplished what she had promised to do, even without Aragorn being coronated. He brought the Dúnedain out of the shadows and if this plan worked, then the peoples of Middle-Earth would be safe. She could die in peace.

As Roheryn, came down on all four of his legs and Aragorn turned the horse to face the Black Gate, his eyes locked with Authiel. The Half-Elf couldn't stop the few tears that escaped her eyes as she smiled at him. Unbelievably proud of what he had just done. She bowed her head some, her eyes never leaving his and drew her sword after she dismounted Nimrodel.

Tearing her eyes from him, Authiel turned to her horse, placed an affectionate kiss on her nose and then sent her off to either wait for her or find her own place in the world after they fought and died. The Ranger turned to make her way towards Aragorn, to stand by his side at the end, when Roheryn ran past her and after Nimrodel. Authiel smiled after the horse then looked back towards Aragorn standing in front of his men and staring intently at the Orcs drawing closer. She crossed the distance quickly and stood behind Aragorn, alongside Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Éomer and Prince Imrahil.

The Host of the West stood in formation, even as the Orcs moved through the Black Gate and surrounded the small army of men. The group of friends casting glances and glares at Sauron's forces.

"Well." Gimli's voice cut through the sounds of marching feet. "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf."

Legolas let out a light chuckle, even though their death was certain, "What about side by side with a friend?"

"Aye. I could do that." Gimli's grateful reply came.

If Authiel had been paying attention to the Elf and Dwarf she would have smiled. Remembering back to the feast in Rivendell when Legolas wanted absolutely nothing to do with Gimli and his father, and now here they were ready to die together as friends.

Authiel's attention was solely on Aragorn.

The man had a look on his face like he was being lulled by something she could not see. The Eye of Sauron seemingly to be focused on the leader of this host of men. The same look she had seen on Boromir when he was being tempted by the Ring at the Council of Elrond and on the slopes of Caradhras. It suddenly hit Authiel, Sauron was trying to tempt Aragorn to stand down, just like the Ring did to Isildur when he had the chance to destroy it.

Authiel held her breath as Aragorn lowered Andúril, the point resting lightly against the ground as the man stood motionless and stared at the Eye in the distance.

A flashback to Rivendell entered Authiel's mind. The night before the Council of Elrond when she had found Aragorn near the Shards of Isildur.

**Flashback… **

**"Estel," she whispered, "Why do you fear the past? You are the heir of Isildur, but not him. You can shape your own destiny and not have what befell him happen to you."**

**Aragorn heaved a great sigh, his shoulders rising and falling with it. "The blood that flowed in his veins, flows in mine." he turned and looked at her with an uneasy look in his eyes. "The same weakness."**

**Authiel furrowed her brows and took a step closer to him. She lightly caressed his cheek and placed the same hand on his shoulder. "Estel, the time will come when you are faced with the same darkness and evil. I have faith that you will defeat it. You are our hope." she smiled gently at him.**

… **End Flashback**

The words Aragorn said that Lady Galadriel spoke to him in his mind when they reached Lothlórien flashed through Authiel's mind.

**Flashback… **

**Aragorn heaved a small sigh. "She told me that I had a choice to make. To rise above all my father's since the days of Elendil, or fall into darkness with all that is left of my kin."**

… **End Flashback**

Authiel desperately hoped that he was not thinking about Isildur's weakness. That he was not able to conquer this evil temptation. Not after he had come this far and done so much. Not after challenging Sauron in the Palantir and defeating him there. He was stronger than that. Stronger than Isildur. He had the blood of the King's out of Valinor.

Aragorn finally seemed to be pulled from his trance. He turned ever so slowly and looked at the men gathered behind him and his friends. Those close to him holding their breath waiting for his command.

"For Frodo." Aragorn said softly and he alone took off charging head on towards the Orcs, sword at the ready.

For a split second, Authiel let the joy spread through her heart that he had conquered the deep seeded fear of his bloodline. The battle cries of Pippin and Merry and them running after Aragorn brought her back to the present. Authiel gave her own battle cry and leapt after the two Hobbits and the man that had stolen her heart, the rest of their friends and the army yelling and chasing after them.

The Host of the West and Sauron's army clashed hard against each other. It was a violent and bloody start to the battle. The men fighting with everything they had, knowing that they would die and would take as many Orcs with them as they could. Arrows were spent quickly and it became nothing more than brawling and close quarters combat.

Screeches sounded above them that instilled fear in the men. The Nazgûl had finally dropped below the clouds to wreak havoc on the Host of the West. Flying directly towards the small army for the kill, but they were stopped when giant Eagles came flying into the fray.

"The Eagles! Bilbo's Eagles are coming!" Pippin's joyful shout carried over the men.

The Host of the West was not alone.

And neither were the Orcs and Nazgûl. Armored Cave Trolls came barrelling out from the Black Gate straight into the army of men. The great beasts quickly making easy work of the men and decimating the forces.

Authiel ducked under an Orc scimitar and stabbed the foul creature viciously in the gut, not caring at all about the blood and gore spraying on her. Once she was sure the beast was dead, she spun to stop the blade of another as it ran up behind her. Aragorn's cry tugged at her concentration to allow the Orc to land a hit on her shoulder, the maille she wore turning it. With a feral growl, she relieved the Orc of it's head and spun around to where Aragorn's cry had come from.

Fear gripped her as she saw him flat on his back with an ugly Cave Troll pinning him down with it's massive foot. Aragorn struggling to get to a weapon, but his sword and dagger were out of reach.

"ARAGORN!" Legolas' fair voice cut through the air like an arrow as he tried to make his way to his fallen friend, but was constantly blocked.

Authiel became possessed at the moment she saw Aragorn struggling. All of her emotions controlling her rather then her mind. She charged through the ranks of men and Orcs. Brutally cutting down any dark creature in her path. Not caring if they were dead or just wounded. Not caring about the elegant form that she took pride in when she fought. Nothing seemed to matter to her then to stop the Troll from killing Aragorn. The man she loved had briefly turned his head and caught her eye and the look he gave her was one of defeat and forgiveness. He was preparing for his death.

The Troll lifted it's sword ready to strike the killing blow on the Heir of Isildur. Authiel knew she wouldn't be able to stop the downward swing based on sheer strength, but another plan formulated in her mind instantly. With one final battle cry she burst through the fighting men and Orcs and threw herself against the Troll's hand that was wielding the sword as it came down.

Authiel hit the ground hard and quickly rolled and looked up to see that the sword had come down to find it's way in only the ground. Her momentum had diverted it's path away from Aragorn. Her sudden appearance had surprised the Troll and it had stepped back long enough for Aragorn to clamber to his feet and retrieve his sword. Authiel was back on her feet in an instant and the last thing she saw was Aragorn going blow for blow with the Troll as she was pulled into another wave of Orcs against her desire to stay by the man's side.

The battle raged on for what seemed like hours. Fatigue was beginning to set in on both sides, but more so for the men as they tried to fight off wave after wave of foul creatures. There seemed to be no end in sight as the never ending army continued to advance. In the hearts of the Host of the West, they knew indeed that they would not see the next dawn. Weariness bearing down on them, more of the men found their concentration slipping and mistakes costing them their lives.

Authiel cried out in pain as some sort of club came down on her head and she fell heavily to her knees cringing in pain. She opened her eyes trying to focus on the swimming image before her, but everything seemed to be in triplicate and stars were dancing in her vision. She tried struggling to her feet, as her sight began to return, seeing only double now, but she realized to her horror that an Orc was coming right at her with a raised blade. Her death was coming.

In an instant, the Half-Elf's eyes sought out Aragorn immediately, and she found him staring right at her with a look of sheer terror in his eyes. He was crying out her name as he tried to make his way through the masses to her, much like she had done for him. He wouldn't make it and they both knew it.

Authiel gave him a small smile hoping to convey her love for him. Then closed her eyes waiting for the strike to fall on her and end this life.

There was suddenly a great rumbling and the ground shook violently. The Nazgûl screeched horribly and turned back towards the Black Land. The fighting men and Orcs paused their assault on one another and turned their attention to Mordor.

Authiel opened her eyes as the ground shook beneath her and she found that the Orc that had intended to kill her was distracted by something in the distance. Her eyes shot to Aragorn and he too was looking away into the Black Lands. Authiel got to her feet and followed everyone's line of sight.

The dark tower of Barad-dûr was crumbling and falling to the ground and stunning the Host of the West. Sauron's forces started running away from the battle and the Black Gate, not even daring to raise a sword to the still men as they ran past them. The red Eye of Sauron exploded, the shockwave completely disintegrating what was left of the Dark Tower and passing through the land taking mountains with it. The ground around the Black Gate began crumbling and it swallowed up the dark structures easily and a large portion of the Orcs that were still in Mordor met their demise this way.

"Frodo! Frodo!" Merry's voice erupted over the Host of the West that stood before the crumbling ground. Pippin's voice joined his soon after.

The two Hobbits were silenced when Mount Doom violently exploded sending fire, ash, and lava into the air. The realization that Frodo and Sam were in the midst of the eruption crashing into those that were part of the Fellowship. Not a minute later, a great Eagle landed before the host of men and took off again, Gandalf could be seen on it's back flying towards Mount Doom.

As everyone watched Gandalf flying off in an attempt to save Frodo and Sam, Authiel's eyes sought out Aragorn once more to ensure that he was unharmed. The thought of that Cave Troll getting the upperhand on the Ranger constricting her heart unpleasantly. Through the maille-clad Rohirrim and Gondorians she spotted him, still looking away towards the Mordor. Authiel started to push through her allies, becoming choked with emotion as she came closer to Aragorn. The man in question turned towards her, no doubt hearing her approach and the soft cries that she let out. As soon as their eyes met when she was close to him, Authiel fell to her hands and knees before him as tears fell from her eyes.

"Authiel?" came Aragorn's alarmed voice as he quickly dropped beside her, fearing she was injured. "What is wrong?" Authiel tried to take control of her cries as she kept her head bent down towards the ground. "Authiel? Please tell me what ails you?" Aragorn put his hands on either side of her face and lifted it so that he could look in her eyes. He was surprised to see her smiling, tears streaming from eyes that were alight with an indescribable joy.

"Nothing ails me." Authiel finally managed to get out as she gazed into the grey eyes of the Ranger. "I am just so overcome with joy that it's over. The darkness is gone. Forever." Aragorn's gaze softened as he continued to search her blue eyes. "I survived this war." She paused and gave him a wide smile. "And so did you, My King." and she bowed her head to him.

Aragorn lifted her head so that he could look into her eyes once more. "Never bow your head to me." He whispered then pressed his lips to hers in a passion filled kiss, not caring about the men standing around them. He leant back and looked at her with a smile gracing his face. "Now we start our new life together." he spoke pressing his forehead against hers, then kissing her passionately once more.


	38. Chapter 38

The ordering of the post battle began immediately. Aragorn sent men to give chase to the retreating Orcs, but not to engage them since the men were too few. Riders were immediately sent back to the Crossroads and then further onto Minas Tirith to give the news of victory and to request that tents, food, and medical supplies be brought to Ithilien where Aragorn would lead his men to rest. All those that remained began the long task of searching through the bodies strew about the ground looking for the Men of the West that had given their lives. They were to be borne back to the City in great honor. The injured were helped back to horses so that they could return to their last camp and receive aid.

The army reached to the camp and all were involved in offering what skills they had in the ways of healing to tend to the many hurts. Those that could not, tended the dead and prepared them for the journey home.

A great cry from the sky pulled everyone's attention as the large eagles that had been at the battle came soaring down. The members of the Fellowship rushed forward as they saw Gandalf had returned still perched on the back of Gwahir.

"By the Valar." Authiel whispered as she saw the precious cargo the eagles gently laid on the ground.

"Frodo! Sam!" Pippin and Merry yelled as they rushed to the front of the group.

Frodo and Sam were battered looking, covered in dirt and blood. Their clothes ragged and torn and hanging off their bodies. Both Hobbits were unconscious.

"Careful, my dear Hobbits!" Gandalf called out to Merry and Pippin, stopping them in their tracks. "Let Aragorn see to them!"

The Ranger in question was already kneeling beside Frodo as the Fellowship and some Men of the West looked on in wonder. Aragorn examined Frodo's hurts, especially his bloody hand that was missing a finger then moved over to look at Sam.

"They are weak." Aragorn announced as he gently picked up Frodo, using his head he motioned to Legolas to pick up Sam. "Authiel, prepare some _Athelas_ immediately."

The Half-Elf needed no further instruction and sprung off in search of bowls with hot water. Minutes later she was entering Aragorn's tent where he brought Frodo and Sam, laying them down on his own cot.

Authiel was on her knees beside Aragorn, crushing the _Athelas_ leaves brought from Minas Tirith and sprinkling them in the hot water. The sweet aroma warming the hearts of the Fellowship as they stood in the tent watching as Aragorn worked.

"Is he going to save them?" Merry asked, fear in his voice at the thought of losing Frodo and Sam.

"He will do all that he can. Aragorn brought you out from darkness, he is the only one that can save them now." Gandalf told the Hobbit in a grave voice, which did little to comfort him. "The hands of the King are the hands of the healer." The Wizard reminded the Hobbits and this brought some comfort to those gathered.

Much like Aragorn had done in the Houses of Healing he took Frodo by the hand and called to him, placing his hand on Frodo's forehead. His voice getting quieter and quieter as he worked on bringing the Hobbit back to the light of the world. All the while, Authiel carefully cleaned Frodo's hand with _Athelas_ water, then put a salve on it before binding it in a clean cloth.

The minutes passed by slowly and the silence was waning on them as the group of friends watched Aragorn tend to Frodo. It seemed like hours passed by until Frodo suddenly took a deep breath and Aragorn leaned back, and the Ranger opened his eyes and smiled.

"Frodo will come back to us, though he may not wake for many days." Aragorn announced to the relief of the others.

The Ranger then moved to Sam and performed the same actions, but it seemed to pass much more quickly as if his mind and heart hadn't been touched by as much darkness as Frodo's had been.

At long last Aragorn stood, "Our dear Samwise will return to us as well." He tore his gaze from the bedridden Hobbits and looked at his friends. "We shall rest here tonight, but tomorrow we move to Ithilien. Frodo and Sam are safe enough to move and I do not wish to stay this close to Mordor for any amount of time."

Leaving Frodo and Sam to rest quietly in the tent, save for Gandalf who would watch over them, and Merry and Pippin who could not bear to leave their kinsmen, the rest of the Fellowship ventured back out amongst the men, offering their aid where they could. Long they toiled into the night, healing the hurt and celebrating in the joy of their victory.

Aragorn and Authiel had found Halbarad had survived the battle despite the wound he had on his leg. So happy, Authiel was to see him well that she knocked him over to the ground with her embrace, causing him and Aragorn to laugh. A sound that was no longer guarded by an overshadowing darkness. Despite their happiness that the Ranger lived the two had learned that more of their kinsmen had fallen in the battle before the gates. Six more Dúnedain had died in service to their Lord and Aragorn would have them honored when they returned to the City so that the Dúnedain that had been left behind could see their comrades off.

After many hours, the Fellowship returned to Aragorn's tent and slept on the ground for a time. Their hearts lifted to be reunited once more.

The next morning, as the camp began breaking down tents and packing up, Aragorn went to every injured man and asked if they had the strength to travel to Ithilien. He would not risk losing a single soul in the journey since so many lives had already been lost.

Once he was convinced that all his men would arrive at their destination safely, he gave the order to move out. His men in awe at their King's graciousness and humility as he himself walked beside his horse that bore the unconscious Frodo, Sam's form safely on the back of Authiel's horse. In that moment the love the people already bore for Aragorn grew ten fold.

Days later, the Host of the West found themselves in the Field of Cormallen of Ithilien. It was near Henneth Annûn on the East bank of the Anduin River by the Isle of Cair Andros. Large beech trees swayed in the light breeze and the leaves glimmered green and gold in the sunlight. The air was full of a sweet mingled scent of spring's trees and flowers. It was the distinct fragrance of Ithilien. The field was a long green lawn, glowing in sunshine and bordered by trees with scarlet blossoms. Beyond the field, the sound of falling water could be heard as a stream ran down between flowering banks and ended at the woods at the foot of the lawn and passed away in the distance to the Anduin. Ships could be seen anchored away in the harbor.

Already on the field was raised many pavilions and tents. Men working away as they organized supplies and food. The men from the army rejoiced as Minias Tirith had quickly sent out the aid requested by the King. The army went down onto the field gladly. Friends embracing as they thought they would never meet again. Aid offered to those that were injured. Food and drink passed to every man.

Over the course of the next few days, the weary rested and the hurt were healed. Frodo and Sam remained asleep, but Aragorn tended them every day with Authiel. Assuring Merry and Pippin, along with the rest of the Fellowship, that the two Hobbits would live and should soon awake.

Then during mid-morning of April the 8th, a messenger ran to Aragorn, who was walking with Authiel amongst the men, and told him that Frodo and Sam had finally awoken and were with Gandalf.

"Then let us give them the welcome they deserve." Aragorn told the messenger. "Inform Éomer and Imrahil that all the men should be pulled up in rank and we will thus greet the Ring-bearers. A feast is to be prepared for this evening to honor the Hobbits." The man took off running to relay the message. Aragorn then turned to Authiel. "I can trust you to see to the Dúnedain?"

"Of course, My King." Authiel smiled and bowed her head, before moving off to complete her task.

Aragorn's eyes trailed after her, his heart happy and light to see Authiel without sorrow and worry in her eyes. The heavy weight she had carried for a millennium had been lifted off her shoulders.

Organized chaos was the best phrase to describe the men running around. Donning their armor, finding their regiments, lining up and gathering where Aragorn had ordered the army to assemble. Soon the army was drawn up in ordered ranks and companies, their armor and weapons glittering in the sun as they awaited Frodo and Sam.

Authiel stood at the head of the small company of Rangers that had survived both the Battle of Pelennor and the Battle of the Black Gates with Halbarad by her side. They were all clad in their garb of the Dúnedain with any armor they had worn at the battles with their apparel. Their Silver Dúnedain pins upon their shoulders that seemingly shone brighter now that Sauron was defeated.

Authiel tried to remain attentive, but her position being at the head of the host had her eyes drifting to the three men that stood before all of these men. Her eyes always landing on the man in the center.

Clad in shining mail and their battle armor stood Aragorn, King of Gondor, and behind him were King Éomer of Rohan and Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth. The banners of their houses floating behind each man. A great white horse running on green behind Éomer, a silver swan ship on blue behind Imrahil, and the highest banner was the glittering White Tree of Gondor beneath the seven stars and shining crown on black.

Each time Authiel's gaze drifted to Aragorn, his eyes would meet hers and he would give her a small smile with shining eyes. This would cause her to smile and blush before tearing her eyes from his to look back to where Frodo and Sam would be coming.

The sound of swords being unsheathed, spears being shaken, and horns and trumpets singing could be heard as the two Hobbits approached. Men began crying out in loud clear voices in many tongues: "Long live the Halflings! Praise them with great praise! _Cuio i Pheriain anann! Aglar'ni Pheriannath!_ (May the Halflings live long! Glory to the Halflings!) Praise them with great praise, Frodo and Samwise! _Daur a Berhael, Conin en Annuˆn! Eglerio!_ (Frodo and Sam, Princes of the West, glorify them!) Praise them! _Eglerio! A laita te, laita te! Andave laituvalmet!_ (Glorify them! Bless them, bless them! Long shall we bless them!) Praise them! _Cormacolindor, a laita ta´rienna!_ (Ring-bearers, bless them to the heights!) Praise them! The Ring-bearers, praise them with great praise!"

Frodo and Sam were clad in their tattered clothes they had worn when they were brought out of the fire by Gandalf and the eagles. No silks and linens, nor any armour or heraldry could be more honourable than the garb they wore.

And so with scarlet faces, Frodo and Sam approached the three Captains of the West with Gandalf following behind. As the Hobbits passed by the grey clad company of Dúnedain their eyes landed on Authiel and bright smiles crossed their faces to see her standing there. Authiel smiled broadly at the two Halflings, small tears pricking at the corners of her eyes to see them on their own two feet. Despite their desire to run to one another and embrace, the two Hobbits continued forward, their eyes now landing on the three men, in particular the dark-haired man with eyes of grey who was so high and glad of face. In an instant they recognized him, though he was not so grave as they remembered him.

The two Hobbits ran to him in disbelief. "Well, if this isn't the crown of all! Strider!" exclaimed Sam despite himself.

Aragorn smiled fondly at the Hobbit. "Yes Sam, Strider. It's been a long way from Bree, where you did not like the look of me, is it not? A long way for us all, but yours the darkest road." Aragorn bent down on one knee and laid his hands on their shoulders. "All of Middle-Earth owes you two a great debt." Then he stood and addressed the host of men. "Praise them with great praise!"

The answering shout of joy and appreciation was thunderous, and it caused the two Hobbits to blush even more if possible. Then a minstrel stepped forward and begged leave to sing, much to Sam's delight.

"And behold!" the minstrel called out, "Lo! Lords and knights and men of valour unashamed, kings and princes, and fair people of Gondor, and Riders of Rohan, and Dúnedain of the North, and Elf and Dwarf, and greathearts of the Shire, and all free folk of the West, now listen to my lay. For I will sing to you of Frodo of the Nine Fingers and the Ring of Doom." As he sang all those gathered were hushed and their hearts were lifted and seemed to be healed from many wounds.

When at last the shadows of the trees began to lengthen as the sun began it's descent from the high noon sky, the minstrel ended his song and called for Praise for the Hobbits once more. Aragorn called for everyone to pass to the pavilions to eat, drink, and make merry while the day lasted.

Frodo and Sam were led away once more by Gandalf, where their old raiment was folded and set aside with honor and they were dressed in clean linens. Their now clean Elven cloaks were about their shoulders, Frodo bore his mithril coat while Sam had his own shirt of gilded mail. At their sides, Frodo had his short Elven blade, Sting, and Sam bore the short sword that he had carried through their entire journey. Once arrayed, they were brought to the great feast and led to the King's table.

The two Hobbits were amazed that they were to sit with such great Lords and Captains of Men. Gandalf, King Éomer of Rohan, Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth, Authiel and Halbarad of the Dúnedain, Legolas, and at last Gimli. There was a standing silence to honor the fallen throughout the war then food and drink were brought in.

Frodo and Sam learned the names and deeds of those gathered at the table they did not know. Then they began looking around for their kinsmen, Merry and Pippin, but did not see them.

"Where are Merry and Pippin?" Frodo asked Aragorn. "I hope they did not meet a terrible fate."

Aragorn smiled down at the two Hobbits. "No, they did not. But you will see them soon." Then the Ranger's eyes lifted and the two Hobbits followed his line of sight.

There they saw two boys, or so they thought, walking towards the table bearing food and drink. One was clad in the silver and black of the Guards of the Citadel, and the other in white and green of the Riders of Rohan. They were beaming ear to ear as they headed to Aragorn and Éomer to present them their food and drink.

"Bless my eyes!" cried Sam. "Merry and Pippin!"

"There is a tale here, no doubt!" Frodo exclaimed as he hopped down from his chair, along with Sam, and embraced their kinsmen.

"There is indeed!" Pippin told them. "And we'll tell you all after the feast has ended."

"For the present, Pippin and I are busy." Merry told the two. "We are knights of the Mark and City and serve as the King's esquires, as I hope you observe."

"We do!" Frodo said with a happy smile on his face as he and Sam observed their garb. "We mustn't hold you from your duties."

With that Frodo and Sam took to their seats and were happy that once the King's table had been filled with food and drink that Merry and Pippin took their seats amongst their friends and kinsmen.

Long into the night the army celebrated. There was much singing and laughing, praise called out for Frodo and Sam. The minstrels played music and Merry and Pippin dragged Authiel out to dance with them, like they had in Rivendell. Though this time, when she met Aragorn's eyes they both held loving smiles on their faces.

At last the day ended and the moon began to rise slowly into the night sky. The stars twinkled in the inky blackness and reflected off the Anduin. The Hobbits stole away from the merry making with Gandalf to share their adventures amongst themselves. After a time, Gimli and Legolas joined them and they were glad to talk deep into the night and share their stories. At long last, when the moon reached it's highest point in the sky the sound of light footfalls could be heard. The companions looked up and they saw Aragorn and Authiel approaching, their hands entwined, as they were finally able to steal away from the dwindling feast.

"And now here our Fellowship is reunited at last." Aragorn told them with a smile as he and Authiel sat on the ground to finish the circle their friends had made.

"And bless me to see the two of you together!" Sam exclaimed as his eyes had not strayed from their hands. "When did this happen?"

Authiel smiled at the Hobbit. "Before the battle of Helm's Deep, which I'm sure you've heard all about by now."

"I wish you every happiness in the world." Frodo offered with a smile and the two Rangers inclined their heads.

"Now you must tell us all that we have missed and we will fill in our parts of the tale." Authiel adjusted to a more comfortable position then turned her eyes on Frodo. "I daresay that you have quite a tale to tell Bilbo when you meet again and he will want it all written down."

The group of friends all laughed at this, thinking of the old Hobbit tucked away in Rivendell, most likely chomping at the bit to hear about his nephew's adventures. The tale was picked up at the banks of the Anduin at Parth Galen, when the Fellowship had been broken. Long into the night they talked of Orcs, and talking trees, and leagues of grass, and galloping riders, and glittering caves, and white towers, and golden halls, and battles, and tall ships sailing to save Minas Tirith. At long last all the missing holes in the story was now known.

At length, Gandalf stood, "The hands of the King are the hands of healing, dear friends." he said then looked at Frodo and Sam. "But you went to the very brink of death before he recalled you, putting forth all his power and sent you into the sweet forgetfulness of sleep. And though you have indeed slept long and blessedly, still it is now time to sleep again."

At this the others agreed that they too were ready to retire for the night and made their way to their own tents to dream blissful dreams.

The days that followed were golden and warm as Spring was in full swing and preparing for the arrival of Summer. The Fellowship wandered here and there in small groups exploring the woods, fields, and glades. Some helped the wounded as some were still on the mend, but mostly they rested and gathered their strength back.

As the days grew on, the host began to make ready for the return to Minas Tirith. Those that had been sent out by Aragorn to fight the remnants of the Easterlings and Southrons returned and they rested and healed. But at last when the month of May was drawing near, Aragorn and his Captains set out again. This time they went aboard the ships with all their men and sailed from Cair Andros down the Anduin towards Osgiliath.

They remained there in the repaired city for one day and on the next they came to the Fields of the Pelennor. The Host of the West saw once more the White Towers under tall Mount Mindolluin, the City of the Men of Gondor, last memory of Westernesse, that had passed through darkness and fire to a new day. In the midst of the fields they set up their pavilions. Fires were lit and people could be seen gathering along the walls of the city gazing out over the host of men. The Dúnedain that had been left behind due to injury and were now healed were sent for and they joined their kinsmen. All night the fires were left burning as men, women, and children watched for the dawn as tomorrow the King would enter his city with the rising of the sun.


	39. Chapter 39

The sun rose in the clear and crisp morning on the first day of May, casting it's golden glow on the Mountains in the East that no longer held shadow. Upon the White Tower of the Citadel the standard of the Stewards rose high into the wind, bright white like snow bearing no device or mark.

The Captains of the West now led their host to the City and the people of the city saw them advance; line upon line of flashing and glinting armor and weaponry in the sunrise. They halted a furlong from the walls of the city and the broken gates.

Men of the city, wearing black and silver, stood before the gates with their swords drawn in a nonthreatening manner making a barrier. Before them was Faramir, Steward of Gondor, and he stood alone with hands clasped in front of him holding the white rod that signified his office. Upon the wall were many citizens of Gondor in colorful raiment and garlands of flowers, and riders from Rohan who were now healed. Among them was the Lady Éowyn who stood above the gates in the center, looking out amongst the host of men ensuring that her brother and friends were safely among them.

The murmur that was running amongst the people was hushed as out from the host stepped the small group of Dúnedain, clad in grey and their silver stars shining bright. Before them, walking alone was Lord Aragorn, clad in the battle armor he had worn to the Black Gates. The Dúnedain halted after some distance and Aragorn continued on by himself as Faramir walked forward.

Faramir and Aragorn met and the Steward knelt before the Ranger. "The last Steward of Gondor begs leave to surrender his office." and he held out the white rod to Aragorn.

Aragorn reached out and took the rod, but then he handed it back. "That office is not ended, and it shall be yours and your heirs as long as my line shall last."

Faramir raised his eyes to Aragorn and nodded before standing and addressing the people of Gondor in a loud and clear voice. "People of Gondor, hear now the Steward of this Realm! One has come to claim the Kingship again at last. Here is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Chieftain of the Dúnedain of Arnor, Captain of the Host of the West, bearer of the Star of the North, wielder of the Sword Reforged, victorious in battle, whose hands bring healing, the Elfstone, Elessar of the line of Valandil, Isildur's son, Elendil's son of Númenor. Shall he be King and enter into the City and dwell there?"

If Aragorn had any doubts about the loyalty and love the people of Gondor, Rohan, and Dol Amroth had for him, they were quickly dashed away. As soon as the question had left Faramir's lips a great thunderous "YEA!" boomed with one voice from the City and from the host at his back.

Aragorn's heart was lifted.

Faramir then spoke again. "People of Gondor, the loremasters tell that it was the custom of old that the King should receive the crown from his father before he died; or that he should go alone and take it from the hands of his father in the tomb where he was laid. Since things must be done differently, using the authority of the Steward, I shall retrieve the crown from Eärnur, the last King, and bring it thus to the Lord Aragorn and crown him at the Citadel at midday."

Before Faramir could speak or make a move Aragorn bid the Steward to hear him. "By the labor and valar of many I have come into my inheritance. In token of this I would have Mithrandir bring the crown to me and set it upon my head, if he will; for he has been the mover of all that has been accomplished and this is his victory."

Faramir looked upon Aragorn's face and saw the humility he bore and the appreciation for those around him. The Steward nodded his head. "It shall be as you ask."

Faramir fell into step with Aragorn and led him into the city, the Dúnedain following behind along with the other members of the Fellowship. All those that they passed were in awe at the King and his companions, never before having seen such a strange group of people.

The group ascended to the top most part of the city that jutted out into a wide and flat platform. The Citadel that housed rooms for the King and his advisors, as well as honored guests was gleaming white in the sun. The citizens of Gondor followed behind the companions to the platform to gain a good vantage point during the crowning, others went to dress in their best attire. Upon entering the Citadel Faramir instructed the workers to lead the guests to their rooms, and Faramir himself took Aragorn to what was to become his bedchambers.

Before being pulled away from her Chieftain, Authiel and Aragorn shared a look of longing between them, before being swept away from one another. Authiel soon found herself pulled from her friends and kinsmen by a kind looking lady. The woman was older with grey hair pulled into a bun. Various colorful flowers were in her hair in celebration of the return of the King. She was dressed in simple white and blue skirts, blouse, and bodice. Her kind looking face was set with a huge smile and bright blue eyes.

"You and your friends must be very important if you are to stay in the Citadel." the woman babbled in a cheery voice.

"Indeed we are." Authiel answered her in a kind tone as they turned a corner and headed down a hall.

"May I ask how?" The woman turned her head to look at the Ranger. "I've heard all these stories about a sort of Fellowship to destroy a ring. An ancient kingdom of men in the north that have crept from the shadows. Ghost armies. These Hobbits that are with you that I thought were a fairy tale. I dare say I don't know what to believe anymore."

Authiel smiled warmly at the woman. "What is your name?"

"Idril, My Lady." The woman answered.

"Idril." Authiel smiled as she translated the sindiran name in her mind to 'sparkling brilliance'. "A beautiful name, I am Authiel of the Dúnedain, and I daresay you should believe all that you have heard for it is the truth. The King, my companions and I are the Fellowship that were charged with the task of destroying the Ring of Power. The men clad in grey are the Dúnedain. We are the kinsmen of the King for he is one of us, and we are descendants of the ancient Kingdom of Númenor. The ghost army you speak of did exist and without it, Minas Tirith would have been lost during the siege. The Hobbits are an extraordinary people from the Shire, and without whom, the Ring would not have been destroyed and Sauron vanquished."

"My word." the woman had wide eyes as she looked at the Ranger. "I never thought I would see the day when fantasies are indeed reality."

"I don't think many did." Authiel answered and they stopped in front of a door as Idril opened it for her.

"This will be your room for as long as you stay here. Make yourself at home and I will try and find you a gown and slippers to wear to the coronation." Idril told her before going off in search of the items.

Authiel stepped into the room and examined it's contents. A large four poster canopy bed took up one side of the room, with drapes of white sheer fabric tied back to each post. A wooden desk and chair, wardrobe, and dresser with a wash basin were to other side of the room. In the corner was a full length mirror next to glass doors. Authiel walked towards the doors and opened them to step out onto the balcony. The view was breathtaking. The balcony looked down on the wide space that was the Citadel, where the coronation would be taking place soon. Already people had gathered to see their King. Guards of the Citadel were bringing down the banners of the Steward and raising in their place the black banners with the White Tree. In the distance she could see Osgiliath and further still were the Mountains that surrounded Mordor, but they were not so dark now.

The door to her room opening grabbed her attention and she turned to see Idril entering carrying a dark blue fabric draped over her arm, and matching slippers in her other hand, along with some brightly colored flowers. Authiel walked back into the main part of the room, closing the balcony doors behind her.

"Here you are dear." Idril said in her cheery tone. She had set the slippers down at the foot of the bed and the flowers on the dresser. Then she held up the gown for Authiel to see. "I think this would look lovely on you, and you would draw the King's attention." Authiel looked at the woman with wide eyes and blushed deeply. Idril laughed, "I may be old, but I have lived long enough to know the look of desire when I see it, and it was written clear as day on his face when you were separated." Authiel was at loss of words, but Idril spared her with a small laugh. "Come now, dear, tell me what you think of this gown?"

The gown was made of dark blue silk and reached the floor. Along the scoop collar and bottom hem it was trimmed in silver, a vine and leaf pattern. The sleeves were bell shaped and opened on the front, much like the many Elven gowns she had worn in the past. The edges of these were also trimmed in the same silver pattern and where the seams came together at the upper arm the same pattern went around the arm. With it was a belt of silver silk to go around her waist and to accent the silver worked into the gown.

Authiel stepped forward and took the gown in her hands and felt the soft silken material, the workmanship of the silver trim was excellent. She smiled at Idril, "It's beautiful."

"I was hoping you would say that, now let's get you into it or else you'll miss the coronation." Idril replied.

The woman helped Authiel take off her weapons and chainmaille, her Lothlórien cloak and travel worn Ranger's garb. Idril remained silent during the process, not saying a word about the amount of weapons she carried or the many scars Authiel's body bore. She merely furrowed her brows and her eyes showed that she understood that life had been hard for many these past years.

Once Authiel had been dressed in the gown and had her old worn leather Ranger boots on, much to Idril's distaste who tried to get her to wear the slippers, she sat in the chair while Idril worked on her hair. Idril combed it out and began braiding it in an intricate pattern so that it was all pulled up on her head. As her hands worked she wove in the flowers she had brought with her.

There was a knock at the door and Authiel answered with a "Come in!"

The person entered, but Authiel could not see who it was or turn her head to do so as Idril was still braiding her hair. Instead Idril asked, "Can I help you?"

"I've come to escort Lady Authiel to the coronation." Halbarad's voice answered.

"And you are?" Idril asked. She had seen the Ranger with the others when he came into the Citadel, but she did not want her charge to go about the city with a man she did not know.

"I am Halbarad of the Dúnedain." the Ranger answered.

"He and I are kinsmen and as dear as family to one another." Authiel added. Idril nodded her head in understanding, though Authiel could not see it. Halbarad moved so that he was in Authiel's field of view and he gave her a cheeky grin, "What?" Authiel asked him.

"I don't think I have ever seen you dressed up this much. Usually you're covered head to toe in mud." Halbarad teased her.

"The same could be said about you." Authiel answered not rising to the bait.

Halbarad was indeed in nicer garb than she had seen him in a long time. Gone was the grey attire of the Dúnedain and in it's place he wore clean black breeches with a tunic of green. Over this he wore a brown leather tabard and on his feet, much like Authiel, was his worn leather boots. About his shoulders was his grey traveling cloak and at his side were his sword and dagger, on his shoulder was his star pendant.

In what seemed like minutes, Idril pulled her hands from Authiel's hair. "There you are dear!." She announced then came around to stand in front of Authiel to examine her work. "You look beautiful!" Throwing Halbarad a glare because of his earlier words.

Authiel stood to look in the mirror and examine her appearance. The dress fit her well and was indeed beautiful. She couldn't describe her hair as Idril's handiwork was full of intricate braids and twists, but the flowers woven throughout added an ethereal quality to her appearance. The necklace that Aragorn gave her rested around upon her breast and she reached up to touch it lightly, smiling when the sleeves gave way and she saw Edith's bracelet and knowing that on her other wrist was the cuff that Galadriel gave her.

Halbarad appeared next to her holding out her Dúnedain pin and Elven dagger from Lord Elrond. "You look absolutely stunning, but you are missing a few things."

Authiel nodded her head in thanks and took the pin and placed it at her left shoulder. Then she took her dagger and looked at it fondly, but then handed it back to Halbarad and his face showed his surprise.

"Not today." she said quietly and met his eyes. "Today I don't wish to be a warrior, I only wish to be a woman of the Dúnedain."

Halbarad inclined his head and accepted the dagger back. "And so you shall. Aragorn will not be able to tear his eyes away from you."

Authiel blushed and cast a glance to Idril who was smiling at her. "Thank you, Idril."

"It's not a problem at all, My Lady." she answered. "If you don't need anything else, I would like to head down to the coronation so that I may have a good view of the King."

"Of course!" Authiel told her and ushered her out of the room then turned back to Halbarad.

"Today all of your long labors will be fulfilled and your vow to Aranath kept." Halbarad gave her a gentle smile at his words.

Authiel returned it, "Indeed it will." she spoke gently, "A day I have long awaited and wish not to miss." Then with a teasing smile she asked, "Shall we?"

Halbarad chuckled with a nod of his head and walked towards her, offering his arm, and leading her through the halls until they were outside. It did not take them long to find the small company of Rangers that stood to the right of the steps, and a little ways down the aisle that ran through the crowd. Thirty Dúnedain had come with Halbarad and now only fourteen remained, including the two Captains. The company was dressed similar to Halbarad, in greens and browns, with their grey cloaks about their shoulders and star pins gleaming in the sun.

Authiel and Halbarad took up position at the head of the company and the Half-Elf looked around at those that waited for Aragorn. Éowyn stood across from her and she smiled at the White Lady of Rohan who returned it with bright eyes. Next to her, was Faramir, who had left Aragorn and relinquished the coronation to Gandalf who was nowhere to be seen. Éowyn cast a shy glance to Faramir and he returned it with a fond smile, then the Rohirrim woman looked back to Authiel with such happiness that Authiel made it a point in her mind to speak to Éowyn about what she had witnessed between the two. To Authiel's surprise Gimli was standing at the top of the steps that led into the Citadel holding a black velvet cushion that was empty. Authiel cast her eyes to her left, looking out towards the field of Pelennor, searching for Legolas and the Hobbits, but she did not see them.

Gandalf suddenly came into view, walking down the aisle and holding in his hands the shinning silver Crown of Elendil. It seemed to glint white in the sun and there were wings like a sea-bird on either side wrought of pearl and silver. The emblem of the Kings that had come from over the Sea long ago. Seven gems of adamant were set in the circlet and in the center was set a single jewel that was shining like a flame. Gandalf continued past the people and his friends, casting small smiles to them as he went by and up the steps to set the crown on the cushion Gimli held.

Many long moments went by as the citizens of Gondor gathered and stood about the Citadel. A soft murmur floated amongst friends and family as they spoke of the coming of the King and all they had witnessed thus far. Only the Dúnedain remained silent, as each one reflected what this moment meant to them and their people. The Glory of the Dúnedain and the Kingdom of the North would be restored to it's rightful place in Middle-Earth.

A hush fell over the people and all turned their heads to watch as the Lord Aragorn made his way, alone, towards the steps of the Citadel where Gandalf and Gimli awaited him.

The man was dressed in the ceremonial armor of his ancestors. He had on a long dark red velvet surcoat. Over that was a long coat of shining maille that reached to shins. A shining steel chest plate with various symbols of Elendil and the seven stars embossed on the metal went over his maille coat. Shoulder pauldrons, gauntlets, and shin guards made of the same metal were strapped to him. About his shoulders was a dark black cloak of velvet, with a silver design embroidered on the edges. At his side was the sword of Elendil, the sword reforged that he called Andúril, and as he walked Aragorn's hand lightly rested on its hilt.

Authiel caught his eyes as he made his way closer and she smiled at him, giving him a small nod. He smiled back at her and she couldn't believe how handsome he looked. His hair was about his shoulders and she found it amusing that it was the cleanest she had seen in ages. The past days he let his beard and mustache grow and it was now fuller and it suited him. Aragorn broke eye contact with her when he passed, but she kept staring after him, never before had she been so proud of him.

Aragorn reached the steps in front of Gandalf and knelt before him, looking up at the Wizard who smiled down at the Ranger. Gandalf strode forward and placed a hand on Aragorn's head.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn." the Wizard spoke in a loud and clear voice for all those to hear. "Do you swear on this day to uphold the honor of Númenor and the peoples of Gondor? To protect and govern those that dwell in this realm for the rest of your days?"

Aragorn spoke in a loud and confident voice. "I swear on my life to do so."

Gandalf smiled down at the Ranger and removed his hand. Gimli came forward with the Crown of Elendil and Gandalf picked it up and held it up for all to see. After a moment, he lowered it and placed it gently on Aragorn's head.

The moment the crown was placed on Aragorn's head, Authiel felt a great burden lift from her shoulders. What she had pledged her life too over 1,000 years ago was now completed. She had succeeded in doing what Aranarth had asked her to do. She only wished that Arathorn and Gilraen were there to see their son assume the throne. Their 'Hope' had been placed in the right person.

"Now come the days of the King." Gandalf spoke loudly and then in quiet tone, so only Aragorn and those closest could hear, he said. "May they be blessed while the thrones of Valar endure." The Wizard looked at the man fondly and Aragorn stood meeting the Wizard's eyes and offering a small but nervous smile.

Aragorn took a deep breath and turned to look out upon his people who erupted in cheers and applause. He raised his hand to silence them and the people gazed at him, for now it seemed to them that he was revealed for the first time. Tall as the Sea-Kings of old, he stood above all that were near; ancient of days he seemed and yet in the flower of manhood; and wisdom sat upon his brow, and strength and healing were in his hands, and a light was about him.

Then he spoke, "This day does not belong to any one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world to share in the days of peace." Cheering and clapping erupted once again, and Aragorn couldn't help but smile and then in a low tone he spoke, "_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta._" (Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.) The words reverberating around those gathered as the depth of their meaning hit the hearts of those that knew the translation, and for those that didn't a sense of peace washed over them.

Aragorn made his way down the steps to walk and greet his people, and as he passed his dear friends he would look them in the eyes, give them a thankful smile, and incline his head.

Authiel watched as Aragorn made his way down the aisle, greeting his people and thanking his friends, as he drew ever closer to his Rangers. When he reached them and turned his head to regard them, the Dúnedain all simultaneously placed their right hands over their hearts and instead of just bowing their heads, they all went down to one knee, for he was most revered by his kinsmen.

Authiel was frozen to the spot when she saw Aragorn's booted and armored feet come into view where she had her eyes were looking at the ground. The Half-Elf slowly lifted her head to look up at the King, her heart pounding in her chest. Aragorn was smiling and holding out his hand to her. She reached out and lightly placed hers in his and he gently pulled her up to her feet. He released her hand and caressed her cheek as a loving smile graced his face.

"Long have you been at my side" he spoke in a soft tone. "Protecting and guiding me to reach this moment. I would not be here if it weren't for your persistence through all these long years. You have always been my pillar of strength and I fear I would have failed without you. I ask you again, will you come and take your place at my side? Where you have always belonged." Aragorn asked her with so much love and emotion in his voice.

Authiel stared at him slightly wide eyed for he had never so openly said such things with strangers around them, let alone an entire city. She was aware of all those around looking at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. Authiel blushed, the light rose color coming to her cheeks, but she smiled at Aragorn.

"Of course, My King." she answered.

Aragorn looked relieved for one second before stepping forward and capturing her lips with his, lifting her up off the ground and spinning them around. Cheers once again erupted. Not only had Gondor gained the return of their King on this day, but gained a Queen as well. Aragorn set her back down on the ground, kissing her cheek once more then took her hand and together they walked through the people of Gondor.

They found Legolas with the Elves from Rivendell. Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, and Arwen had arrived unlooked for early in the morning and had requested that it remain a secret to surprise the newly crowned King at his coronation. Authiel and Aragorn greeted the Elves with smiles and tight embraces, promising to speak more with one another in the days to come.

The two continued on to find Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin standing together. The four Hobbits looked nervous and they bowed before Aragorn, but he raised his hand with a disapproving look.

"My friends." Aragorn said, "You bow to no one." And the King went down onto one knee before them, Authiel quickly dropping down at his side. As soon as the two knelt, the entire city fell to their knees before the Hobbits, some not really understanding why their King would bow to such folk, but others having heard the stories knew Middle-Earth owed these four their lives.


	40. Chapter 40

It was now well past mid-day and the platform of the Citadel had been transformed. Long tables had been brought up and set out in an orderly fashion. A single long white canopy was raised with a long wooden table underneath at the head of the gathering. Two large ornate wooden chairs were placed in the center, with smaller less ornate wooden chairs upon either side. Each one was set with cushions of black velvet. A large wide open space was left in front of the main table to be used as a dancefloor for the people as they celebrated their King. Stands with many candles were ready to be lit when the festivities headed into the evening and lasted through the night. At the present the sun was still shedding her light on the large feast being held.

Aragorn and Authiel sat in the two ornate chairs at the main table, Authiel upon Aragorn's right and Frodo upon his left. There were many other guests of honor seated at the table, among them were Sam, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Halbarad, Imrahil, Faramir, Éowyn, Éomer, Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan and Arwen. This time Merry and Pippin were relieved of their duties for the night to be honored amongst their friends.

The people mingled with one another as they ate, drank, laughed, sung and danced through the late afternoon. Music was playing and brought such a carefree feeling to the atmosphere. It was a beautiful sight to see the people of Gondor so light of heart after having been through so much war and sorrow.

In the midst of the celebrating a man approached Aragorn dressed in the garb of the Guards of the Citadel, yet he bore no weapon and had two other armed guards with him as if he were a prisoner. His hair was dark and shorn about his shoulders and his eyes were grey.

"Beregond!" Pippin called out from his spot at the long table.

Aragorn looked to the Hobbit for a moment and then back to the man, called Beregond, that stood before the table.

"Beregond, Guard of the Citadel, has begged to have an audience with the King." said one of the guards.

"Guard of the Citadel?" Aragorn repeated with confusion on his face. "Yet he looks as if he is a prisoner."

"Please, your majesty, I wish to know my fate this day for the actions I have committed." Beregond begged before the King.

Aragorn's face still held confusion, but then Prince Imrahil rose and moved to stand between Aragorn and Authiel. He bent down and spoke quietly so that the two would have a better understanding of the matter at hand. Of how this man had fought with palace guards and slain them in the Hallows when Denethor had taken Faramir there to burn them both before Minas Tirith would have fallen. All the while, the people looked in wonder at this strange turn of events during their King's coronation feast. Beregond was well known to the people of Minas Tirith, an excellent Captain, and a brave and loyal man to all those that he called friends. It hurt them to see him held as a prisoner after his years of dedicated service to the Gondor and it's Stewards.

At long last, Prince Imrahil stood from his bent position between Authiel and Aragorn, and the King wore a pensive face. He stood and made his away around the table to stand before Beregond to proclaim his judgement. It would be his first act as King after his coronation, and as Authiel watched, she hoped Aragorn would do the right thing after listening to the story of Beregond.

"Beregond," Aragorn began as he examined the man before him. "By your sword blood was spilled in the Hallows, where that is forbidden. Also, you left your post without leave of Lord or Captain. For these actions, of old, death was the penalty. Now therefore I must pronounce your fate." At these words, Beregond lowered his head already knowing that he would be sentenced to die. "All penalty is remitted for your valour in battle, and still more because all that you did was for the love of the Lord Faramir." At these words, Beregond's head shot up in shock, he was not going to die. "Nonetheless, you must leave the Guard of the Citadel and go forth from the City of Minas Tirith."

Now the blood left Beregond's face and he was stricken as if a heavy blow had been dealt. Aragorn then turned slightly and beckoned Faramir to come and join him at his side. The Steward of Gondor complied and was soon standing next to the King.

"Beregond," Aragorn continued and the former Guard of the Citadel met the King's eyes with a forlorn face. "You must do as I command, for you are appointed to the White Company, the Guard of Faramir, whom I name the Prince of Ithilien, and you shall be it's captain and dwell in Emyn Arnen in honour and peace, and in the service of him for whom you risked all to save him from death."

Then Beregond, having received the mercy and justice of the King, fell to his knees and kissed his hands. So glad was he to live and serve his friend and Captain. "Thank you, Lord, thank you and bless you!" the man cried from his knees.

Aragorn smiled and helped Beregond to his feet. "Come, join the Lord Faramir at the table and be glad."

Beregond smiled once more and bowed before Aragorn, then to Faramir. The Captain's sword was brought to him and he wore it in honor once more as he sat beside Faramir at the King's table. The people of Gondor cheered for Beregond and they too were glad to see that their King was just and merciful. Their hearts were lifted that their realm rested in good hands.

As Aragorn took his seat beside Authiel, she looked over at him and smiled. "You did the right and just thing." She placed a gentle hand on his knee.

Aragorn smiled and squeezed her hand. "I only wish that all the decisions to come will be that easy, but I know they will not."

"Yet you will always come to the right course of action, that I have faith in." Authiel replied.

Many stepped forward to thank Aragorn and his friends for what they had done for Middle-Earth. They pledged their allegiance to him, offering him their men and lands if the time ever came. Many of the lesser Lords spoke to him about their dealings and a bit of politics, but understood that the King would have to sit with his advisors and Lords for a long time to gain all the knowledge of the dealings within his realm.

Evening came and with it the full moon and bright stars illuminated the merrymakers below.

Éowyn appeared at Authiel's side and she bore a bright smile as the Half-Elf looked up at her. "Shall we steal away somewhere? I wish to tell you the happy news!" The White Lady asked of her friend.

"Of course!" Authiel replied, standing and looking to Aragorn who nodded his head in understanding that she was leaving for the moment.

Éowyn took Authiel's hand and led her through the people off to the side where they could speak together. Authiel nearly laughed at the bounce in Éowyn's step as she pulled her along. The Rohirrim woman was all smiles and the sorrow that the Half-Elf had once seen in her face was banished, less it be in the very depths of her eyes

When they stopped, Éowyn spun around to Authiel and not being able to hold it in anymore, blurted out. "I am to be married!"

Authiel's initial reaction was shock. She had not been expecting those words to come from Éowyn. When the Half-Elf regained herself she smiled brightly, "This is wonderful news! I did not think anyone had caught your fancy in these past weeks. To whom?" Authiel asked, but when the question left her lips and she saw Éowyn smiled shyly, she knew in an instant. "Faramir?!" Authiel couldn't contain the excitement she felt in her voice.

"Indeed!" Éowyn exclaimed.

Authiel embraced the White Lady tightly. "I am so very happy for you! Faramir seems to be an honorable man and his men love him, as we have heard they will risk it all for him. I am sure he will give you a life full of joy and happiness. Now you must tell me how this happened."

Éowyn began her story of how she had tarried in the Houses of Healing while the Host of the West road off to battle. That she could no longer stay abed and demanded that the Warden of the house to discharge her or at least let her aid in some way, but he would not, so she demanded to speak to the Lord of the City. She was brought to him, the Lord Faramir, as he walked in the garden of the Houses of Healing having been hurt grievously. Authiel nodded in acknowledgement of this and told Éowyn how Aragorn had brought him back from darkness, much like he had done for her.

Éowyn spoke of how she begged Faramir leave to ride to war with Éomer, so that she may die in battle with honor like King Théoden had done. Faramir had told her it was too late for such actions, as the army had already left, and that they must wait out the days until some form of news reached them, weather it be victory or no, and that she may yet die in battle. He had convinced her to stay and told her that she should walk in the gardens and look East for news. That he would be there and she would ease his mind if she would walk and speak with him.

"I did not understand what he really meant, Authiel, and I told him to answer me plainly." Éowyn told her friend. "He said to me, 'Éowyn of Rohan, I say to you that you are beautiful. In the valleys of our hills there are flowers fair and bright, and maidens fairer still; but neither flower nor lady have I seen till now in Gondor so lovely, and so sorrowful. It may be that only a few days are left ere darkness falls upon our world, and when it comes I hope to face it steadily; but it would ease my heart, if while the Sun yet shines, I could see you still. For you and I have both passed under the wings of the Shadow, and the same hand drew us back.' I did not know how to react to such words, so I left him there alone in gardens." The White Lady admitted.

"But you went back to him?" Authiel pressed, for she was curious how the Lord Faramir managed to get passed the stone wall the Shieldmaiden of Rohan had around her heart.

"Yes, I did." Éowyn answered. "We walked in the gardens for many days and we stood looking East, waiting for a sign of what was happening at the Black Gates. On the seventh day, it seemed that there was no longer warmth in the sun and all hearts were darkened. There were no sounds in the City and it seemed that evil was coming for us. Faramir told me that he was sorrowful to lose what he had finally found, yet I did not understand him at the time."

Éowyn paused thinking of that moment in the gardens when it felt as if there would never be light in the world again. "It was strange. It was so dark and then suddenly a light went up like a great fire beyond the Mountains of Shadow. There was a tremor that ran through the ground and shook the walls of the City. It was terrifying and my mind wanted to tell me that all those that had went to battle had perished, but my heart would not abide this thought. Faramir thought the same, so we stood there and waited. A great wind blew and the sun was unveiled and our hearts were lifted further still with joy." Éowyn blushed before she spoke the next words. "He was very sweet and he turned to me.'Éowyn, White Lady of Rohan, in this hour I do not believe that any darkness will endure! You are a lady high and valiant and have yourself won renown that shall not be forgotten; and you are a lady beautiful, I deem, beyond even the words of the Elven-tongue to tell. And I love you. Éowyn, do you not love me? For I wish to wed the White Lady of Rohan, if it be her will.' I could not refuse him, for I finally found love and happiness, as Aragorn said I would. He wishes to cross the River and live in Ithilien with a beautiful garden, so it is good that Aragorn named him Prince of that land."

Authiel beamed at her friend and embraced her once more. "Oh Éowyn I am blissfully happy for you. I cannot express the joy I hold in my heart to see you arisen out of the shadow that once plagued you. So you will leave Rohan and your people?"

For a brief moment, Éowyn looked sad, but then she smiled and nodded her head. "I will. I stood in Minas Anor, the Tower of the Sun, and my heart changed. I will be a Shieldmaiden no longer, nor ride with the great Riders of Rohan. I have decided that I will be a healer and love all things that grow until the end of my days."

"And may they be long." Authiel smiled at the woman who had finally found her place in the world. "I will help you in your path to be a healer."

"I would like that very much." Éowyn answered. "If I am to live in Ithilien and you in Minas Tirith, I would like to visit with you as often as I may, because our husbands-to-be will be very busy with the governing of the realm. I do not wish to sit in house of stone without joy again."

Though it did not show on Authiel's face, the words that Éowyn spoke ignited something deep in the Ranger's heart. Dread began to enter her mind and she didn't understand the reason behind such feelings.

"Authiel, are you well?" A new voice entered her mind and the Half-Elf looked to the owner to see Arwen standing beside her looking concerned, not having noticed her approach.

"I am." Authiel tried to cover up her lapse of focus.

"Then will you introduce me to your friend? I couldn't help but notice the two of you over here talking excitedly with one another." Arwen smiled and looked from Authiel to the Lady of Rohan.

"Forgive me, may I present Éowyn, daughter of Éomund, Lady of Rohan, betrothed to the Lord Faramir." Authiel said and Arwen gave the woman a curtsey. "Éowyn, this is Arwen Undómiel, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, the Evenstar of her people. She is like a sister to myself and Aragorn. Long we have been dear friends."

"Well met, Lady Undómiel." Éowyn said politely with an answering curtsey.

"Well met indeed, Shield Maiden!" Arwen said with a smile. "Your deeds have reached us in Rivendell and it gladdens my heart to see you well after facing such a dark foe. Not many can go up against the Witch King and walk away with only the wounds you and Merry received."

"You embarrass me." Éowyn's cheeks started to tinge pink.

"Éowyn has decided that she will no longer fight with a blade on the fields of battle." Authiel told Arwen and the Elf furrowed her brows. "She wishes to be a healer."

Arwen smiled at this. "Then you should speak with my father, for he is the greatest when it comes to the art of healing."

"I will remember to do so." Éowyn answered politely, but then was distracted when Faramir approached the three women.

The Steward of Gondor bowed his head before speaking, "I am sorry to interrupt ladies, but I wonder if I may steal away the fair Lady Éowyn to the dancefloor?"

"Of course, Lord." Authiel answered immediately and gave Éowyn an encouraging and happy smile as Faramir took her arm and led her away.

"She will be very happy with him. I see that the Lord Faramir is a good and honorable man. He will alleviate the shadow that will forever remain in the dark reaches of her heart. There are too few like him on this Earth." Arwen said quietly next to Authiel as they watched Faramir lead the laughing and smiling Éowyn around on the dancefloor.

"Fewer now since many fell in battle." Authiel answered her, remembering the good men of the Dúnedain that had perished.

"Yet, I believe you have captured the heart of the most brave and honorable man that lives." Arwen smiled coyly at her friend.

"Aragorn would berate you if he heard you say such things." Authiel gave Arwen an amused smile in return.

"He would, but there is no way for him to deny them." Arwen replied. "Now tell me, what troubles you? You were very distracted when I approached."

Authiel met the Elf's eyes and saw concern in their depths. "I do not rightly know myself." The Ranger said quietly then turned her eyes towards the people of Gondor celebrating. "Fear is growing in my heart. Fear of ruling Gondor beside Aragorn or fear of being caged up in this City of stone for the rest of my days, I do not know. My heart and mind are clouded with a shadow of doubt."

Arwen placed a gentle hand on Authiel's shoulder and their eyes met "Do not let this doubt cause you to do something that you will regret forever."

"I don't know what I will I do, but first I need to discover what it is that is causing such feelings. I must work this out in my mind." Authiel's voice was quiet and her eyes became clouded with confusion as the dilemma came to the forefront of her mind again.

"I pray to the Valar that you discover it soon." Arwen told her.

Authiel looked to the Elf that had always been like a sister to her. "_Hannon le, meld mellon nin._" (Thank you, my dear friend.) As Authiel examined Arwen's face she could see a sadness in her eyes. Authiel's own concerns quickly vanished and she focused on her friend. "What saddens you, Arwen?" The Ranger asked.

Arwen looked to the ground for a moment and then rose her head, a smile was on her face, but her eyes were beginning to shine with tears. "I am just going to miss you very much."

Authiel furrowed her brows. "I don't understand."

"Authiel," Arwen began and touched her cheek in a sisterly manner. "I am to sail to Valinor with my father, brothers, and grandparents." Arwen announced and Authiel felt her heart fill with sorrow. "I miss my mother dearly and wish to see her again. The age of the Elves is coming to a close and the age of Men has begun. Too few of us are left and I daresay, that once my family and I sail, you will be one of a handful left that is of our kindred."

Authiel was silent, not knowing how to respond to the knowledge that she was to lose her sister soon. Finally she spoke. "My heart will grieve when this day comes and I feel that it will not be long off."

"It is closer than you think, but we will stay here in Gondor for a time, if the King and Queen allow it." Arwen gave her a teasing smile.

"Of course we will." Authiel replied with the same smile, though her eyes held sadness.

Aragorn and Elrond approached at that moment. "Ladies." Aragorn inclined his head a little to the two women, then looked at Authiel and took her hands in his. "My Lady, I beg your leave to dance with the Lady Arwen, for it has come to my attention that the family we have known all these long years will be departing Middle-Earth soon."

Authiel smiled at Aragorn's courteous manners, knowing that this was his way of showing that he loved only her, and would ask permission if he was to dance with another woman. She couldn't deny his chivalry, especially when it concerned their sister. "Of course you may."

Aragorn bowed his head to her, then kissed her lightly on the cheek before offering his arm to Arwen, who smiled and took it. The two moving out and falling into step with the music and the other dancing couples.

"May I have this dance?" The deep yet soothing voice of Lord Elrond came from beside Authiel.

The Ranger looked at him with a happy smile and nodded her head taking his offered hand. He led her out onto the dance floor and they two began falling into step with the rhythm of the music, their Elven grace making them move fluidly through the other people as they conversed.

"_I am happy for you and your impending marriage. You could not have found a better man to be your husband._" Elrond spoke quietly to Authiel in Elvish.

"_I never thought that this day would come in my life. I thought I would die in battle protecting Isildur's heirs, not having a direct impact to his bloodline as I'm sure Aragorn will want children._" Authiel told him honestly as he spun her around and when she came back around to face him she saw a knowing look in his eye. Authiel knew that he had the gift of foresight and saw many things, but some never came to pass. "_You knew?_"

Elrond nodded, "_Long ago, when Raina died bringing Arahael into this world, I glimpsed into your future and saw that you would have an important role in Isildur's line. I did not know that you would fall in love with one of his descendants, not at the time, but before you set off with the Fellowship I saw it. When I did, I prayed to the Valar that you would see the light on the other side of your journey and that Aragorn would as well. That is why I gave you my dagger, to protect you." _Elrond guided her around the floor once more as another song started. "_You have been like a daughter to me and I would have long mourned your passing if you had been lost in battle. So as any father would be to his daughter, I would be proud of you when you found the man that you would marry. And you found a most deserving man and my heart is glad."_ Elrond paused and wiped away a few of the tears that had started making their down Authiel's cheeks. "_And if I may speak for your own father, _Dírhael _would be bursting with happiness and pride for you. You were the most precious thing in his life and I believe he still watches over you."_

At these words, more tears spilled down Authiel's cheeks and she couldn't resist the urge to embrace Lord Elrond, the man who had taken her father's place when Dírhael and Aranarth could no longer be there. "_Hannon le, Ada."_ Were the only words that she could say as a wave of emotions rocked their way through her heart. She felt Elrond's arms wrap around her as he continued to move them slowly about the dance floor.

"_Hush now, dear _Authiel_."_ Elrond whispered to her and leaned back so he could see her face. "_Let us spend what time we have left together in joy and happiness. I already know that you will never sail to Valinor, and I wish to have happy memories of you when I leave these shores._" Elrond told her as he continued to lead her around the floor, and Authiel brought the smile back to her face as Elrond had requested and they spoke of happier days while they danced.

The song came to an end and Elrond leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. "_Now I pass you into the care of your future husband._" Elrond said and Authiel looked to see that Aragorn was indeed approaching. Elrond and Aragorn inclined heads to one another and the the Elf Lord passed Authiel's hand into Aragorn's. The King gently pulled his Queen-to-be out to the center of the dancefloor.

Aragorn placed his free hand on Authiel's waist, and she placed her's on his shoulder. Then using their intertwined hands he began leading them around the dance floor to the slow, yet merry music that was playing. Many of the merrymakers stopped to watch as their King danced with the woman that was to become their Queen, happy smiles plastered all around.

"_You look gorgeous tonight._" Aragorn whispered into her ear in Elvish.

Authiel felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "_Please, _Aragorn. _You will embarrass me."_

Aragorn chuckled, "_It is the truth and I wish to speak my heart to the one that I will be spending the rest of my life with._"

Authiel's blush deepened at Aragorn's words. "_I do not know how I will survive you, if you continue speaking with such words._"

Aragorn leaned down and kissed her forehead. "_You will have to find a way to endure it, for I will always speak my heart to you._"

Authiel's smile grew and her eyes slid shut as she leaned her head on Aragorn's shoulder as he continued to lead them around the dancefloor. Authiel let out a deep sigh and the hand that was on her waist moved to travel up and down her spine as the couple moved to the music.

"_Lord _Elrond _and _Legolas _have given me their permission and blessing to marry you. You are happy to become my wife, yes?_"

Authiel lifted her head to look Aragorn in the eyes, curious as to why he asked that question out of nowhere. "_Of course I am!_" She wanted to shout at him, but it was hushed. "Aragorn, _I love you, why would you think otherwise?_"

Aragorn gave her a soft smile. "_I didn't, I just wanted to make certain that you were happy with the decision._" He kissed her forehead again. "_Your eyes tell me that something is distracting you, I thought mayhap you changed your mind._"

"_No I have not, you needn't worry._" Authiel tried to reassure him, though the feeling of doubt entered her mind once more. "_I am just overwhelmed with all that has happened these past few weeks._" She offered up with a smile hoping Aragorn would let the matter drop.

"_We all are._" Was his only reply.

They finished their dance, but stayed out and continued into the second one. When that dance had ended, Aragorn kissed Authiel lightly on the lips, before taking her hand and leading her back to their table to rest a moment and take a drink.

Aragorn seemed to never be left alone for a moment when he was seated at the head table. If it was not his friends talking with him, then it was more strangers and lords approaching to speak with him.

Authiel continued to look on the festivities and placed a smile on her face. The feeling of doubt and dread that had entered her heart again and refused to leave her and she began feeling confined and claustrophobic. She hadn't known why the feeling had suddenly come over her earlier in the evening, but as she sat and watched Aragorn discuss politics with the many Lords of Gondor and the surrounding realm, it grew in her heart.

Then she understood.

She really was afraid of being caged up in Minas Tirith once she was made Queen. She now understood why Éowyn had craved adventure and glory in battle. Why the White Lady of Rohan disguised herself as a rider, to taste the freedom she had long been denied. Authiel did not wish to be confined to a cage, and now she thought how she had taken it for granted the freedom she had been offered at such a young age. The thought of being locked up in this city of stone for the rest of her days. Cut off from the wild and the land. Unable to travel and wander the Earth freely as she had done for her entire life. To sit and discuss politics and alliances until the end of her days. She was a Ranger, not a Queen. It was the only life she had known. She would disappoint Aragorn and his people if she became one of Gondor's rulers.

Feeling as if the walls were already closing in around her, Authiel knew she needed to get away for a moment. When Aragorn had a pause in his conversations, Authiel leaned over and placed a hand on his arm.

He looked at her and leaned in to listen. "I'm going to step away for a minute."

Aragorn met her eyes immediately and gave her a concerned look. "Are you feeling well?"

Authiel forced a smile to her face. "I'm well. I'm just feeling a bit crowded and need a moment."

"Want me to accompany you?" he asked, preparing to rise from his seat.

"No, that's alright. You are needed here. I can manage on my own." she assured him.

Aragorn gave her a look that conveyed he did not quite believe her, but nodded anyway. Before she stood up, however, he took her hand and pulled her towards himself to place a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Authiel smiled at him and stood from the table to make her way from the festivities. The journey took longer than expected, trying to dodge people who wanted to introduce themselves. Once away from the merrymaking she found herself in the gardens and she took a deep breath. Authiel was happy to see that she was alone and sat down on a stone bench.

She put her head in her hands and leaned forward, taking deep breaths to try and calm down her racing heart. "_What has come over me?_" she spoke to herself, slipping into Elvish.

The thoughts whirling through her head about her future. Marrying Aragorn didn't bother her, she would love that beyond measure, but being trapped in the City frightened her to death. She was not one to sit on a throne and govern others. She was someone who fought her battles with blades, not with words and politics. Fear of disappointing Aragorn and letting the people of Minas Tirith down if she became Queen of Gondor flooded her mind once more. To let the city she had fought so hard for fail was something she could not let happen because of her own inabilities to govern people.

"_No_," she whispered to herself. "_I cannot fail these people after they lost so much._"

Authiel stood and walked by where the celebrations were occurring. She looked in and saw Aragorn speaking with Halbarad, who had moved to her former seat. They were smiling and laughing as they spoke together. Authiel smiled sadly and felt a tear fall down her cheek and wiped it away with her hand.

"_Good bye, _Aragorn_._" she whispered. "_Please forgive me and know that I love you. This is for the best._" She took one last look at the laughing King and then in a flurry of blue silk skirts, fled into the night.


	41. Chapter 41

Authiel thanked the Valar over and over again in her mind for her skills as a Ranger and the quietness of the Elven race as she successfully made it to her room without being seen. She locked the door behind her leaning against the wood trying to calm her heart which was trying to beat it's way out of ribcage. Gathering her wits, she quickly started gathering her traveling garb and weapons, throwing them in a pile on the bed.

Authiel paused as she saw a small parcel on her bed, wrapped in a dark blue cloth. There was a note attached to the top and she reached for it. Unfolding the parchment she recognized Elrond's flowing script.

'Authiel_,_

_I did not wish to leave these behind when I left Rivendell. I know they are very precious to you and seeing as your new home will be in Minas Tirith, I thought you would like to have them with you._

_All my love,_

Elrond'

Authiel set the parchment on the bed and smiled fondly at the wrapped package. She knew exactly what lay in the carefully folded fabric. She reached for the wrapped items and gently pulled the fabric away to reveal the portraits of her parents. They looked exactly like they had the last time she had seen them on the morning the Fellowship had left Rivendell. She touched each one gently and smiled lovingly at her mother and father.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." She whispered and her eyes glanced to her bracelet. "Daughter of the Dúnedain." she said quietly to herself as she read the words. "I belong in the wild." Authiel wrapped the frames back up in the fabric and carefully stowed them in her pack. If she was leaving Minas Tirith, she was taking the portraits with her.

The woman stripped herself free of the blue dress in record time, leaving it neatly lying on the bed, and dressed in her traveling gear. She threw the cloak from Lothlórien around her shoulders and clasped the Elven brooch at her neck, Aragorn's necklace peeking out from under the brooch, and tied her scarf around her neck.

She secured her weapons to her side and back then picked up her small pack and threw it over her shoulder. As she passed the mirror she saw her hair still done up, she thought about taking it down for a second, but time was of the essence, it would come out on it's own or she would take it out when she had more time. She smiled though, taking in her appearance. This was the Authiel that she knew herself to be. A Ranger. Nothing more.

Tearing her eyes away from the mirror she made for the door. Unlocking it and opening it a crack, she peaked out to make sure the hallway was empty. Her wish was granted and she moved out of the room and quickly down the hall.

Checking the corners and surroundings, she quietly snuck through the gardens and buildings, avoiding every soul until she found herself down at the lower levels where Nimrodel was being kept with the other Dúnedain horses. She was glad that it seemed that the entire city was at the celebration. It made it much easier for her to navigate the pathways in the lower levels without being seen. And she knew that time was against her. She suspected that soon Aragorn would go looking for her when she did not return to his side and when she could not be found he would send scouts out to look for her, if he didn't come himself. She wanted to be as far away from Minas Tirith as she could when that time came.

She reached the stable and found Nimrodel looking agitated. Authiel smiled at her horse. "_You don't like being stuck in here either, do you?_" she asked Nimrodel stroking her nose. The horse huffed in response. Authiel quickly saddled her up and led her outside.

"_Where do you think you're going?_"

Authiel stopped dead in her tracks, hearing Halbarad's voice speaking in Elvish as the old Ranger came around from a dark corner.

"Halbarad." Authiel stated as he came to stand in front of her. She mentally cursed herself for not noticing his presence. "_You followed me?_"

"_It was an order from_ Aragorn." he answered her truthfully. "_He didn't think you well._" Halbarad looked her over, taking in all of her traveling gear and weapons. "_But it seems to me that you are far from being unwell. What are you doing?_"

Authiel sighed deeply and looked to the ground for a moment before meeting her friend's eyes. "_I have fought for my people and land. Faced insurmountable odds. Spilt my blood for those that I love and for causes that I have believed in. I've been on the the brink of death and seen numerous friends perish and yet I always found the courage and strength to overcome anything before me._"

Halbarad nodded his head, listening and agreeing with her. "_Yes, none would doubt your courage or deeds._"

Authiel gave him a faint smile. "_But now I find myself without the courage to face the man I love with my soul and tell him that I cannot accept the life he offers me._" She paused and closed her eyes briefly, fighting back the tears. "_A life behind city walls is not the life for me. I belong in the wild, _Halbarad_. I belong TO the wild._"

"_He will be devastated._" Halbarad told her with a serious face.

"_I know._" Authiel whispered casting her eyes to the ground as she thought of how Aragorn would react to the news that she fled. "_Which is why I don't have the courage to face him. I couldn't bear the look on his face._"

Halbarad rubbed a hand over his face and let out an exasperated sigh. "_You've put me in a very tough place, _Authiel_. By rights I should drag you back to _Aragorn _this instant._" The Ranger paused and took a step forward and caused Authiel to take a defensive step back preparing to flee. She half expected Halbarad to follow through with his words, seize her by the arm and drag her back to Aragorn, but instead she was surprised when Halbarad pulled her into a tight embrace. "_You and _Aragorn _have always been my dearest friends and I don't wish to see either of you unhappy, but it seems that there is no way around it this time. If this is what your heart truly wishes, then go. You shouldn't be held somewhere against your will._" He released her and held her by the shoulders at arm's length.

"_And what will you tell _Aragorn_? You know he will demand answers from you the moment you return._" Authiel spoke quietly.

Halbarad was silent as he thought for a moment. "_I will tell him that you spotted me following you and I escorted you back to your quarters. You didn't feel well and wished to retire to bed for the night._"

"_He won't believe that._" Authiel said with a small laugh. "_But it's worth a try._"

Halbarad smiled at her, "_It is. At least you will get a head start. If anyone can hide from him in the wild, it's you._" He released her and they grasped each other's forearms. "_I will see you out there._"

"_Indeed._" Authiel answered and released his arm. She then mounted Nimrodel and nodded a final farewell to Halbarad, before pulling up her hood and scarf and quickly galloping through the city and it's broken gates.

Tents and pavilions were still set up on the Field of Pelennor, but they were abandoned for the time being as everyone was at the feast. Authiel had no fears that someone was milling around and would spot her. Or recognize her for that matter with her hood and scarf drawn up. A plan formulated in her mind to ride North, going across the plains of Rohan towards the Misty Mountains. She would take the Gap of Rohan, then follow the Old South Road northwest until she reached the Bruinen and turned north to reach Rhudaur. The lands of the Dúnedain. There she could find one of their settlements and live for a time guarding her kin and then moving on somewhere else.

The plan seemed attainable, but the execution was cut short.

Just as she was about to enter the small wood that would lead her to Cair Andros on the other side, she reined in Nimrodel as she heard the distant sound of a horse galloping behind her.

Looking over her shoulder she saw a single rider following her trail. Authiel thought for a moment to urge Nimrodel on as fast as possible, but stopped herself when she recognized the strong and powerful horse that was Roheryn. On his back, still clad in his armor that was glinting in the moon and starlight and his hair looking windswept was Aragorn, King Elessar of Gondor. The winged crown of Elendil sitting proudly upon his head and his sword Andúril sheathed at his side. It had taken no time at all for Aragorn to figure out her mind.

Authiel was frozen to the spot and Nimrodel stamped the ground frustrated that her progress had been stopped. The Half-Elf's eyes were fixed on Aragorn as he continued his approach, which had slowed some and as he got closer she could see that he was unhappy and stern of face. The urge to kick Nimrodel in a gallop grew, but she held fast knowing that Aragorn would not call off his pursuit. Instead, she prepared herself to face his wrath.

Aragorn reined in his horse when he was a few feet from her, dismounted Roheryn and walked towards Authiel, his eyes never leaving hers. When he reached the woman he simply held out his hand for her to take, but she just looked at it and brought her eyes back to his. Aragorn remained silent and looked into her eyes with a stern gaze.

"_What are you doing here, _Aragorn_? You should be back with your people. I'm sure you've been missed already._" Authiel forced herself to say in a stony voice, as she reached up and pulled down her hood and scarf to reveal the lower half of her face.

Aragorn kept his gaze leveled with hers and his hand remained outstretched. "_I have already excused myself from the festivities to attend the ailing future Queen. I would ask why you're not in your bedchambers as _Halbarad _reported?_" he told her. "_Why have you ridden away from me? And Gondor?_" his voice was even and hard, but she could tell that he was trying to hold back a multitude of emotions.

Authiel looked at him and felt a few tears come to her eyes. She closed them tightly willing the tears away before leveling her gaze with Aragorn. "_I ride to where my heart lies, King _Elessar_. I am a Ranger. I belong in the wild."_

"_As am I, yet I will not abandon those we have fought for."_ Aragorn responded and left his hand still outstretched to Authiel. "_Please, _Authiel_, nîn meleth, come back with me. Be by my side and help me as you always have._"

The two gazed at each other in silence for a moment, the tension beginning to grow in the air and Authiel finally reached out and pushed Aragorn's hand away. "_No, I cannot._" Feeling her own heart shatter at performing such an action and seeing the rejection Aragorn's eyes held. The feeling of guilt grew as she spoke her next words to the man. "Aragorn_, It is not in me to sit upon a throne and discuss politics. I cannot lead people, that task was appointed to you and you've done exceedingly well. I am a soldier that follows orders. I cannot be Queen of Gondor. You should know this best of all. I would only disappoint you and your people when I ultimately fail._ _I would better serve you by being your eyes and ears in distant lands."_

The tears had come to her eyes once again and she couldn't stop them as they spilled over and ran down her cheeks. It was hard for her to say those words to him. Authiel could see that Aragorn wished for the same fate as she was running off to find. To wander the wilds under the stars and trees until the end of his days, but he had to rebuild his kingdom. That was his duty now that he accepted his birthright. She moved to turn her horse and continue riding, but Aragorn grabbed Nimrodel's bridle and stopped her.

Authiel threw a look at Aragorn as he hindered her progress, but his eyes were moving over her face and slowly his eyes began to soften.

A few hours ago she had her hair up and braided, with flowers woven through it, wearing a dark blue silken gown with silver trimmings. She had looked beautiful and Aragorn could barely take his eyes off her. His heart singing at the thought that she would soon be his wife.

But now, he took in her tattered Ranger's clothing and the sword and dagger at her side. Her bow and quiver slung across her back. The grey cloak of Lothlórien was about her shoulders and the Elven brooch at her neck. The clasp of the six pointed star was pinned to her leather tabard. Her hair had come slightly undone due to the ride from Minas Tirith, but it was still braided and the flowers present. Lastly, the small blue stone, rimmed with silver hung about her neck, and that caused his heart to be lifted a tiny bit. She still loved him despite her actions or else she would have cast it aside.

This was the Authiel that Aragorn had fallen in love with. A woman that could wield a sword and take down any Orc in her path. The one that didn't care how messy, bloody, or dirty she became during her travels. The one that would risk it all to save her friends and loved ones. The one that was wild at heart and belonged to the land. She had already paid her dues to Gondor many times over, by ensuring that the heirs of Isildur survived and returned to the throne. With her own blood she had paid and her body bore the scars as proof. She was right. She wasn't born to stay in a city and order people about and discuss politics. Aragorn couldn't deny her the freedom she deserved.

Aragorn looked down and sighed deeply as he came to a decision and Authiel could hear the weariness in that sound. He looked back up at her and the emotion that his eyes held was heartbreaking. "_When you ran from me at Helm's Deep, I thought I had lost your heart forever, but you came back to me. I told myself then that I would never let you run from me again. When I figured out that you fled once more tonight, I had every intention of bringing you back to Minas Tirith with me no matter what, but now I see I cannot._" he whispered quietly. He moved to stand beside her and took hold of her hand in both of his and placed a gentle yet fierce kiss on it and looked up at her. "_Go_." he said gently and that one word was filled with an immense pain. "_Just know that I love you and will always be here for you. I will wait for your return as I will never love another as much as I love you. And I will not take any woman as my bride, unless it be you._" Then he let go of her hand and made his way back to his horse, knowing that if he were to turn to look at her one last time, he would drag her back to the city himself.

Authiel closed her eyes tightly and felt the tears slide down her cheeks as Aragorn walked away. She heard him mount Roheryn and kick the horse into a walk, the sound of the hoofbeats beginning to fade. Authiel couldn't bring herself to turn and watch as he rode away from her. She couldn't bear to see his downcast head or slumped shoulders as he made his way back to the city alone. No, instead she just opened her eyes and wiped away the tears with her sleeve before urging Nimrodel forward in a slow walk. Away from Minas Tirith and her King, but carrying a heart that was full of turmoil and ripping itself to pieces.

Under the eaves of the woods, Authiel let Nimrodel walk at a slow pace, the mare moving at her will. The horse's mistress not focused on where they were heading, as Authiel's mind was racing like a leaf caught in a whirlwind. Tears rolled freely down her face and her hands were shaking. Her heart beat wildly and threatened to burst through her chest. Everything in her mind and body was working in overdrive as she tried to sort herself out.

Nimrodel came to stop eventually, sensing her mistress's anxiety. The mare snorted and stamped her feet, pulling Authiel out of her mind and to her surroundings. The Half-Elf looked up at the dark leaves of the trees surrounding her. As a light breeze blew they shifted, allowing the moonlight to filter in and dance on the forest floor. It was quiet, as most of the forest's creatures had went to their homes for the night. Her senses detected no threat, but she felt as if a darkness was closing in around her and veiling her sight.

Authiel reached up and lightly fingered the pendant around her neck, thinking on Aragorn's words. Despite the unhappiness, grief, anger and pain she could read on his face, he controlled his emotions and had been kind with her. He could have raged and shouted and unleashed his fury on her, but he hadn't. He had been gentle, despite what he was feeling.

The Half-Elf looked at the trees around her and the darkness seemed to let up a bit. She could feel her heart yearning to be under the trees and traveling the fields and forests of the world, but there was something else. She turned her head to look behind her, knowing that Minas Tirith lay there despite it being blocked by the woods. There also lied Aragorn, the other part of the world that her heart yearned for. Wandering the wilds with Aragorn was when she truly felt happiest, and now it really began to register that he would no longer be able to join her.

"_He's giving up the life of Ranger, what he truly wants, for his people._" she whispered to herself. "_Why am I being so selfish and won't give it up for him? He would have done it for me._" Authiel looked down at her father's sword at her hip and touched it gently.

Then the words that Lady Galadriel had spoken to her in Lothlórien came to the forefront of her mind, as if the Elf was standing beside her speaking. "...'This quest will lead you to discover more than you intended. Especially where your heart truly lies. Listen to it. It will not lead you astray, unless you let your mind make the choice instead. If ever you should reach Gondor, you will not be the same as you were when you left Rivendell. The fate of Isildur's bloodline rests in your hands.'..."

The weight of those words hit her full force.

"_Do not leave him, my daughter, or it will be the end of his bloodline. You know in your heart the path that was appointed to you_." Authiel's eyes widened as her father's voice entered her mind.

She was not happiest wandering the wilds with Aragorn. She was happiest just being with him, weather it be in the forests or a city. IT didn't matter as long as she was with him.

Authiel heaved a great sigh and looked to the tree branches and skies, the stars were shining brighter. "_The Valar be damned!_" she cursed loudly then kicked Nimrodel into a gallop to go after the King.

Aragorn had never bothered to spur Roheryn into a gallop as he made his way back to the city with a heavy heart and much was on his mind. Because of this, it took Authiel no time at all to catch up to the King.

When she was within earshot she yelled. "Aragorn!"

Authiel saw him stop abruptly and turn his horse to the sound of her voice. Fear evident in his face at first as he thought Authiel in trouble, but when he saw her jump from Nimrodel and begin running towards him, all his fears went away. Aragorn dismounted Roheryn and made his way towards her.

Authiel didn't care how much of an idiot she looked in that moment, she just ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Then without warning she jumped into Aragorn's arm and kissed him full on the lips with everything she had in her heart and soul.

When she pulled away from him, she began speaking to the stunned man. "I'm so sorry, Aragon. I'm such an idiot. My heart belongs wherever you are. Weather it be in the wild or the White City. I don't care where, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy. I'm not the person I was not so long ago. I will give up everything just to be with you. I will learn all that I must in order to stand by your side, if you will still have me. I love you more than words can say. I beg you to forgive my actions and words, but I will understand if you cannot." she spoke so quickly to him that he almost lost her words in the flurry of sentences.

Aragorn's eyes searched her face; it was tear streaked and distraught. Her eyes showing the anger that she had for herself and the guilt she felt for what she had put him through. But what shinned through the brightest was the truth in her words. Authiel was really willing to give up the life of a Ranger and become his Queen.

When he still had not said anything, Authiel spoke again. "Please, Aragorn. Say something." Fear was beginning to enter her voice. "Anything, even if you wish me gone, I would have you say it."

Aragorn's face betrayed nothing of what he was thinking as he continued to look at the woman before him, who was at her wits end. The King let out a deep sigh, his shoulders heaving slightly with the action.

"Authiel," Aragorn started and his tone was neutral, the Half-Elf began to fear the worse, but she would stand firm and listen to what he had to say. She owed him that. "You have tormented my heart and mind more than any other creature that has walked this earth. You have run from me when I proclaimed my love to you. You defied me when I asked you to stay out of battle. You agreed to be my wife in front of all of Minas Tirith, but then you flee in the night, turning your back on me and the people that have put their trust in you. To what end? To return to the wild? To be alone all the days of your life?" His voice remained neutral, but his volume was gradually becoming louder and as he continued, Authiel began to lower her head in shame. "Then you come riding back to me, begging for forgiveness, only an hour or so after you made it clear that you would not help me rule Gondor." Tears came to Authiel's eyes once more as she took the verbal berating that she deserved. "Any man in my position would send you away after what you have put me through. So here I stand and I must make a decision."

The Half-Elf felt her heart crumbling, fearing what Aragorn's next words would be. "I am King Elessar of Gondor, Chieftain of the Dúnedain of Arnor, Captain of the Host of the West, the Elfstone, of the line of Valandil, Isildur's son, Elendil's son of Númenor." Then she felt Aragorn's hand cup her chin and raise her head so that they could look at one another and to her surprise he smiled. His eyes were soft and his voice was gentle as he spoke again. "But first and foremost, I am simply, Aragorn. A man so in love with you that I could set aside all the torment you have put me through just to have you in my arms and call you my wife. Because I know deep in my heart that you love me too and would help me no matter what lays before us. You have already. And if you didn't run or do the things that you have this night then you would not be the stubborn, strong and independent woman I know you to be and that I love."

Authiel couldn't contain the sob that wracked her body as he spoke those words. Aragorn was so forgiving when it came to her and some would call it a weakness and liability, but he would not. They had been through too much together to ever be truly done with one another and she knew if the tables were turned, she would forgive him of all his wrongdoings in a heartbeat.

"_Now_," his voice grabbed her attention immediately as he switched to Elvish. "_I will ask you one final time. Will you come back with me? Will you marry me and remain by my side all the days of our lives? Will you bear me children and help me raise a family? Will you learn with me how to govern a kingdom? Will you learn how to be a Queen as I learn how to be King? There are bound to be mistakes and disagreements in our futures, but we will stand by one another and pick each other up. So please, _Authiel _Dunadan, daughter of _Elgarain _and _Dírhael_, nîn meleth, my heart, most beloved in this world, will you be my wife?_"

The tears continued to fall from Authiel's eyes. "Aragorn_, any woman would be lucky to have your love and would never have done the things that I have done to you. But now, I clearly understand who I was, who I am now, and who I am meant to be. My past, present, and future have always been and will be by your side. I will marry you, son of _Arathorn_. I love you and never again will I leave you._"

Aragorn smiled lovingly at her. "_Good, because I would hate to have to drag you back to the city myself."_ He gave a small laugh then stepped forward and kissed her deeply under the stars and moon. They broke apart and Aragorn pressed his forehead to Authiel's and spoke quietly to her. "_I should have done this properly the first time, but I did not have a ring and I still don't, but,_" he paused and reached down to his left hand and pulled off the Ring of Barahir. "_This I will give to you to bear until our wedding day, as a sign of our betrothal. And if any doubt ever enters your mind you can look at it and be reminded of this moment."_ Instead of slipping it on her finger, as he knew it was too large for her, he reached up and unclasped the necklace he gave her. He slipped the ring on the chain and it slid down to hang beside the blue pendant, and he closed the clasp about her neck once more. Aragorn smiled as he looked down at his ring resting upon her breast, but met the Half-Elf's eyes when he heard a quiet sob, tears coming down her cheeks. He reached up to brush them away before pulling her head to his chest, "Ssshhh." He tried to quiet her while caressing her head.

"_I'm sorry, I just can't stop thinking how lucky I am to have your love and that you forgive me so easily. I don't understand it at all_." Authiel whispered quietly.

"_And you never will. All you need to know is that I have forgiven you and that I only wish to have you in my life forever._" Aragorn pressed a kiss to her hair. "_Now come, we should head back._" And he reached down to take her hand, but instead of leading her to Nimrodel, he took her to Roheryn. Authiel gave him a curious glance. "_I don't want you to leave my arms again_." His words made the Half-Elf smile.

"_I suppose I need to summon_ Idril _once we're back to fix my hair. I'm sure I look a mess."_ Authiel stated as Aragorn boosted her up into the saddle.

"_No, there is no need_." Aragorn answered.

"_But the feast. We must return_." Authiel looked at him as he grabbed the saddle horn and pulled himself up behind her.

"_I said earlier that I had taken my leave of the festivities to tend to you. Fortunately, you are an excellent Ranger and no one, save myself and Halbarad, knew that you managed to flee the city and no one else ever needs to know_." Authiel cast her eyes over her shoulder to look at Aragorn. "_As far as the people are concerned, you are in your bedchambers and I'm at your side."_

"_Very fortunate indeed_." Authiel answered him as Aragorn wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, and with his other he held the reins and directed Roheryn back to Minas Tirith. Authiel let out a whistle for Nimrodel to follow and the mare listened obediently.

Roheryn set a gentle trot as the couple made their way back to the City of Minas Tirith. The white marble shining pale in the moon and starlight. The banners waving proudly in the light breeze. The City would have their Queen.

Authiel turned her head to look at Aragorn once again and he looked down at her and smiled. He dipped his head and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

'Yes.' Authiel thought to herself as they broke apart and she met his loving and gentle eyes. 'This is right where I belong.'


	42. REWRITE - REVISION NOTICE

**Author's Note:**

***********REWRITE / REVISION UPDATE!***********

**Hello to all of my readers. I know that many of you have been waiting for a chapter for quite some time and I am happy that I can finally give it to you. (It's actually the next chapter, but please continue reading this note.) I am sorry for the delay, but it was for good reason.**

**I had been rereading this story and some of the grammar and such bothered me, and then new ideas were starting to blossom in my head. I did not alter much from the original story, only added more material to give this story more depth. For all of my returning readers I ****highly**** recommend that you reread this story, or at least the first few chapters. Some were ****heavily edited**** and some are ****completely new****. There is more material throughout the entire story as well.**

**The good news is that this is already completed and the new and improved chapters have all been posted. If you choose to check these out I would greatly appreciate it.**

**More good news - I didn't just post update chapters, but the newest chapter in this story has been posted after this note, so you are more than welcome to enjoy that as well.**

**I hope you all enjoy and I can't wait to hear what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	43. Chapter 42

The days following Aragorn's coronation were filled with his new duties. Aragorn sat in the Hall of the Kings and met with embassies from many lands far and wide. He sat on his throne giving judgements and proclaiming pardons. Making peace with some of the men that had sided with Sauron. He released the slaves of Mordor and gave them lands. In doing this, many saw his mercy and praised him for it.

When not in his throne room Aragorn was locked up in another room with his advisor's as they informed him of the comings and goings as well as the state of his realm. Authiel was with him or nearby during all of this, but her and Aragorn had little time to speak with each other. There was so much work to be done to heal the people, city and realm after the great war.

Then on the 8th of May, Aragorn, Authiel, and the members of the Fellowship met with Éomer and Éowyn on the steps of the Citadel and the friends embraced.

Aragorn spoke to the King of Rohan, "Between us there can be no word of giving or taking; for we are brethren. In happy hour did Eorl ride from the North, and never has any league of people been more blessed. We have never failed the other nor shall we ever fail to come to one another's aid."

Éomer smiled at Aragorn and clapped him on the shoulder. "Since the day you rose before me out of the green grass of the downs I have loved you, and that love shall not fail. But now I must depart with my sister and my men back to our own realm. There is much that needs to be healed and set in order."

Aragorn inclined his head. "So be it. But I hope that you and your sister return when I send word."

"Of course, My Lord." Éowyn said with a smile as she glanced between Aragorn and Authiel, knowing what would have them return to the White City of Kings.

Aragorn looked over the King of Rohan and the White Lady. "As you know, Théoden the Renowned lies in a tomb in the Hallows, and there he shall lie forever among the Kings of Gondor, if you wish it. Or if you desire, we will come to Rohan and bring him back to rest with his own people."

Éomer and Éowyn shared a look with each other before looking back at Aragorn. "When all is made ready we will return for him, but here let him sleep a while." Éomer answered

"Very well." Aragorn nodded in understanding.

Éowyn spoke then, but her eyes went to Faramir and she smiled brightly at the man that was her betrothed. "I must go back to my own land and look on it once again. I must help my brother in his labours, but when the one whom I long loved as father is laid to rest, I will return."

"I will await that day eagerly, My Lady." Answered Faramir and he took Éowyn's hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back, causing the White Lady to blush crimson.

"Farewell, my friends. May the time not be too long before we are reunited again." Aragorn spoke and the gathered friends bid a final farewell to one another.

The people of Minas Tirith lined the road to honour and praise King Éomer, Lady Éowyn and their Riders of Rohan as they made their way out of the City and onto the fields of Pelennor and headed back into the direction of their home.

Not but a week after the Rohirrim left Gondor, did the most peculiar thing happen. Aragorn disappeared late at night and went missing for hours. Nobody could find him, not even his Rangers. Gandalf had disappeared too. The City was searched high and low and panic was starting to set in for their missing King.

Authiel was beside herself with worry for Aragorn. She hadn't the slightest inclination on where the man had run off too and prayed to the Valar that Gandalf was with him. She ran the roads of the city with the King's guard and Dúnedain searching for the missing King, but he was not to be found.

But after many nervous hours and to the relief of many, the King and Wizard returned to the Citadel together, but Aragorn was carrying a sapling of the White Tree. Many watched as he ordered the withered and barren White Tree uprooted in the Citadel and had it laid to rest in Rath Dínen. Then he himself planted the sapling in the courtyard by the fountain. Swiftly it began to grow and by mid June it was laden with the first blossoms.

Aragorn stood in the courtyard with Authiel by his side and the two were looking at the beautiful white blossoms. That day he looked to his betrothed and smiled. "The White Tree blossoms and has given the sign that I shall rightfully rule. Now I will take you as my wife." At those words the Half-Elf blushed a deep red.

Then Aragorn ordered that preparations be made so that he may wed Authiel on Midsummer's Day.

It was midday on June 29th, Midsummer's Day, almost two months to the day since the coronation of Aragorn as King Elessar.

Authiel sat in front of a mirror as Idril fixed her hair. The Half-Elf had butterflies in her stomach and was full of nerves as she thought on what this day meant. She would officially be giving up the life of a Ranger and taking her place by Aragorn's side as his Queen.

Authiel let out a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"You'll be alright, dearie." Idril said in a kind voice. "Marriage is just another one of life's trials. After all you have faced and the love that I can see between you and King Elessar, you will have nothing to worry about."

Authiel merely smiled at the old woman, not trusting her voice to keep from breaking if she spoke. Authiel just continued to look into the mirror and think about the days that led to this moment. Her entire life fluttering through her mind as she remembered the long years of grief and sorrow. Of protecting honorable men. Of putting aside her own personal life for the sake of Isildur's bloodline. But now, her dedication and love was finally rewarded. The line of Kings was restored. The Dúnedain had crept out of the shadows. But above all, Authiel had found love and today she would make an eternal promise to the man who had stolen her heart.

The past weeks had been busy with Aragorn's duties and the two had not spent much time with one another. They could have at night, but neither of them trusted themselves alone with the other until their wedding night. It had been hard just to have quick kisses in the hallway or featherlight touches, but the absence of these made the acts so much more loving and this day so much more special.

"All done, dearie." Idril announced as she added Authiel's veil to her hair.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." The bride finally found her voice as she looked at the old woman's handiwork in the mirror.

There was a knock on the door. "Stay put, I'll answer it." Idril told Authiel and the woman bustled over to the door and opened it.

"My Lords." Authiel heard Idril speak to whoever was at the door.

"Madame." The voice of Lord Elrond floated into the room.

"My Lady is ready, you may come in." Idril told Authiel's guests and the Half-Elf turned in her seat to see Elrond and Legolas enter the room.

The two Elves were dressed in fine Elven robes. Elrond in red and gold and Legolas in blue and silver. When their eyes landed on the bride they're expressions became ones of pride. Their fatherly and brotherly affections for the woman shining through. Smiles graced their fair faces and Authiel swore she saw a tear come to Elrond's eye.

"Is she not the most beautiful bride you have ever seen?" Idril spoke as she smiled at her charge and looked to the two Elves.

"Stunning." Elrond spoke as he strode forward and took Authiel's hands and helped her from her seat. "I am honored to have the opportunity to walk this beautiful woman down the aisle."

"As am I." Legolas added as he came forward too and took Authiel's hands from Elrond. "Authiel, dear to me as a sister, you look absolutely beautiful. Aragorn is indeed a lucky man."

Authiel blushed crimson. "Please, I'm already nervous as it is and this is doing nothing to calm me down."

"You have nothing to be nervous about." Elrond's gentle voice held a soothing tone. He took one of her hands while the other remained in Legolas'. "Close your eyes." Authiel did, "Now take a deep breath and… exhale" Authiel followed Elrond's words and felt a calming sensation come over her. She opened her eyes and looked at the smiling Elf Lord. "Better?"

Authiel nodded her head, "Yes."

"Good." Elrond responded, "It is time."

Authiel took one more deep breath and then placed one hand in the crook of the elbow of both Elrond and Legolas and allowed them to lead her out of the staging room. Idril followed after making sure Authiel's dress was falling perfectly.

The small group made it to the closed double doors that she was about to walk through and to the man that she loved.

"Ready?" Legolas asked and Authiel nodded her while taking a deep breath. The Elf smiled at the woman and then knocked lightly on the door.

The two large wooden doors swung open together and the three stood there gazing at the scene. The sky was clear with a deep blue color and not a cloud was to be seen. The air was warm and the sun shone down on the entire city that gathered to witness this union of two people. All were dressed in their finer clothes as they had done for Aragorn's coronation. Everyone turned when the doors opened to look upon Authiel and they were all smiling at the bride.

There had been an aisle left open for her amongst the people. She knew at the end of this stood her friends, including Éowyn and Éomer. The two Rohirrim made good on their promise and arrived a few days before with some of their people. They were happy to be present at the wedding of their friends. Despite knowing that her friends were waiting for her, the most important of all was knowing that Aragorn stood at the end of the aisle; waiting for her.

So with heart beating rapidly in her chest she allowed Elrond and Legolas to lead her down the aisle.

Authiel was full of nerves once again, but when she turned the corner all nervousness vanished in an instant. At the end of the aisle stood Aragorn, dressed once more in his ceremonial armor, and just seeing him calmed the Half-Elf's beating heart.

Aragorn was smiling at her with all the love his body could possess. His eyes shining with excitement and joy at seeing Authiel, the woman he loved above all others, walk towards him. His heart and mind unable to believe that this angelic looking creature was to be his wife. For she looked a vision to Aragorn and took his breath away as she slowly walked towards him.

Authiel was dressed in a pure white gown of soft silk. The neckline was a sweetheart cut and instead of straps it was an off the shoulder gown with sleeves that belled out and split up the front from the elbow down. The sleeves were made of a sheer fabric and gave the gown an ethereal appearance. The bodice of the dress came to a point below her belly button, the outline bordered with a simple and minimal white flower trim. The gown fell from her waist into a simple a-line skirt that hung from her hips. It reached the floor and only trailed a few inches behind her. There were no embellishments or jewels on the gown, which made it even more elegant because it was so simple. Authiel had forwent a full veil that covered her face. Instead, a crystal comb was in her hair and attached to that was a sheer white veil that traveled down her back and trailed out behind her just past the gowns hem. Under the veil her hair hung loose tumbling down her back, but was pinned back on the sides of her head to keep it out of her face. To the amusement of Aragorn, he saw that white silk slippers peaked out from the gown as she walked; Authiel had finally worn proper shoes with a gown. The only other ornaments the Half-Elf wore was the blue pendant of Aragorn's around her neck, the silver cuff from Galadriel, the leather corded bracelet from Edith, and a simple pair of diamond stud earrings. The Ring of Barahir that Aragorn had given her was back in it's rightful place on Aragorn's hand. Any jewels more extravagant than what she was wearing would have taken away from her smiling face and bright blue eyes that shone like sapphires as she looked upon Aragorn.

Reaching the end of the aisle, Authiel tore her eyes from Aragorn, though she could feel his gaze still on her and looked at the two Elves beside her. Legolas smiled warmly at her and gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek and Elrond looked at her as a father would a daughter on such a day, then kissed her cheek as well. Each Elf took one of her hands and gently passed them into Aragorn's before stepping aside.

Authiel and Aragorn stood facing one another with hands joined and the love they bore for each other was written clearly on their faces. Their eyes shone with happiness that was indescribable. Aragorn was still speechless at Authiel's appearance, but then found his voice.

"_You look stunning._" Was all he could whisper to her in Elvish, causing her to blush before Faramir stepped forward. As Steward of Gondor he would wed the King to his bride.

"People of Gondor and our neighboring realms. Friends from lands afar and near." Faramir started in a loud and clear voice so that all could hear him. "We come here today on the most joyous occasion, as our King take this woman to be his bride and our Queen. Through their time together their love has grown and now they shall begin their journey together in the most sacred of ways. Love is the strongest power there is. It can change lives and make the world a better place. Marriage and family are the most significant bonds in our lives." Faramir looked at Aragorn and then to Authiel, addressing them both. "The vows that you are about to exchange represent your pledge to each other. For it is not the words that bind you together as one, but the love and commitment each of you feel deep within your soul. " Faramir turned to his King, "King Elessar?"

Aragorn looked at the blushing Half-Elf before him and his smile grew and his eyes shone with love. "Authiel, my heart. By the will of the Valar you were brought into my life and it has been made brighter because of it. All that I am and all that I have, I offer to you in love and in joy. As your love is my anchor and your trust is my strength; may my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home. From this day forward I will love and comfort you, hold you close, prize you above all others, and remain faithful to you all the days of our lives. I will give you all my love and you shall not walk alone. I have no greater gift to give than my heart."

Authiel was in happy tears as Aragorn finished speaking his vows and her smile was bright. Her heart near bursting at the love that the man before her professed. Aragorn squeezed her hands gently as a sign of comfort and to help calm her down slightly so that she may do her part.

Faramir bowed his head to Aragorn then he addressed the Half-Elf. "Lady Authiel?"

Authiel took a deep breath and looked Aragorn in the eyes while she spoke. "By the grace of the Valar, I have been blessed to have you in my life. Today, as I give myself to you my mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation as I make the most sincere promise one heart can make to another. I vow to be your constant love and support; your devoted partner in life. I vow to be your home; to be your place of comfort and calm. To have faith when our journey is effortless and when it is challenging. And when we face adversity, we will never do so alone. Because today I promise you, my love and my best friend, that I will never give up, that I will always believe in us; And that I will love you completely for all of my life as we share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love."

The tears had not stopped falling from Authiel's eyes as she spoke to the man that she loved and promised herself to him. The expression he wore was one of complete bliss, his eyes shone with love and happiness and the smile on his face as he looked at her was indescribable.

Faramir looked out on those gathered to witness the wedding. "May these two find happiness in their union. May they live faithfully together, executing the vows they have made between them. May they ever remain compassionate and encouraging, that their years be rich with the joys of life, and their days be long upon the Earth." Faramir then beckoned forward Pippin, who as a Guard of the Citadel, was given the duty to bear the wedding rings of the King and soon to be Queen, but also resting on the velvet pillow was a simple silver Elvish circlet set with a white gem in the middle. "The wedding ring is a symbol of the Valar's eternal and unbroken love and grace, given to humankind in a unique blessing in this sacred covenant. It will signify the uniting of Lady Authiel and King Elessar into this covenant.

Aragorn picked up the ring that he had made for Authiel. It was a shining white gold band with cutout scroll work flowing through the center. Set in the center of the ring so that they were flush with the metal was a blue sapphire with a white diamond on either side. Aragorn took Authiel's left hand and slid the ring on her ring finger, he spoke, his eyes never leaving hers. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor &amp; respect you. Just as this circle is without end, my commitment to you is eternal." Then he reached back to the pillow and lifted in both of of his hands the small silver circlet. He smiled as he looked at Authiel and then gently placed the circlet upon Authiel's brow. "As I have chosen you to be my wife, I have also chosen you to be my Queen, to stand by my side and help govern this great realm." Aragorn spoke and the reached for Authiel's hands.

Reaching out towards Pippin, Authiel grasped the ring she had chosen for Aragorn. It was nothing fancy, as he was not one for such things, so she had picked a simple white gold band without device or design on the outside, but on the inside engraved in a flowing Elvish script were the words; '_My heart is in your hands._' Authiel took Aragorn's left hand and smiled at him, slipping the ring on his finger as she spoke. "As this ring has no end or beginning, so shall my love for you be. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am, and all that I shall become."

The couple remained holding hands as Faramir spoke once more. "Now that you have joined yourselves to each other by solemn vows, and the giving and receiving of rings, I do now, by the virtue of the authority invested in me as Steward of Gondor, pronounce you husband and wife." Faramir turned his head to look at Aragorn. "You may kiss your lovely bride."

Aragorn didn't need to be told twice as he immediately gathered Authiel up in his arms and kissed her with so much love and desire that the Half-Elf nearly felt faint. An eruption of cheers and applause sounded as the couple were united by the laws of Gondor. The two broke apart and looked lovingly into each others lives.

"_Gi melin_." (I love you.) Authiel whispered to Aragorn and he reciprocated the sentiment, before taking her hand and facing their cheering people.

"Long live King Elessar and Queen Authiel!" Faramir's voice boomed over the applause.

A resounding reply of "Long live King Elessar and Queen Authiel!" Came from all of those gathered, as the King and Queen made their way down the aisle.

All the rest of the day and well into the evening the people of Minas Tirith celebrated the marriage of Aragorn and Authiel. There was much feasting, dancing, and merrymaking. Songs erupted about the new King and Queen, and the two newlyweds danced often and long into the night. They conversed with their friends and enjoyed the peace and joy that they were finally able to find.

The night began to wane under the moon and stars and some of the people were soon retiring for the evening. It was around this time that Aragorn stole Authiel away from the celebrations and she followed him through the candle lit halls of the Citadel towards what was to be their bedchambers.

Aragorn risked a glance back at Authiel and smiled lovingly at her as he took in her blushing face and bright eyes. Her white veil was still in place and her gown was beautiful. He tore his eyes from her as they came to a door. Reaching for the knob he opened it and then stepped aside to allow Authiel to enter first.

Authiel shivered as she heard Aragorn softly close and lock the door to their bedchambers. Another shiver ran down her spine when she felt his fingers lightly touch her at the base of the neck and then ghost down her back. She knew what was expected of her very soon and it made her tremble with nervousness.

"Would you be so kind as to help me with these?" Aragorn's gentle voice sounded.

Taking a breath, Authiel turned and smiled at Aragorn and saw that he was motioning towards the buckles that held his armor in place. They were out of his reach and there was no way that he would be able to rid himself of the armor without her help.

"Of course." she whispered and stepped up to him.

Authiel's hands moved to the buckles that held the shoulder pauldrons in their place. With quick movements she had them undone and the piece of armor removed before moving to the neck piece. As she moved her fingers began to tremble and her breathing became shaky as nerves once again set in.

Aragorn took notice of this and when she went to remove his shin guards, he gently grabbed her hands and stopped her progress. "Authiel," he murmured her name and looked into her eyes. "I can manage the rest. Take a moment for yourself."

Authiel managed a small smile, then left him to remove the rest of his armor as she found herself in front of the open balcony doors. There was a light breeze ruffling the curtains and the fabric of her gown. The stars and moon were shining brightly down upon the White City as many continued to celebrate the marriage of their King. Their singing and music drifted up and in through the open doors and the Half-Elf closed her eyes as she listened to the sounds and tried to relax.

Authiel nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Aragorn's hand lightly caress her shoulder. She shivered under his touch, once again nervous and embarrassed about what was to come next in their union. How she had not felt this way when she was willing to give herself to Aragorn before the Black Gates she couldn't figure out. But now in their bedchambers, in complete privacy and in the proper manner, she was losing her nerve.

"_Nîn Meleth._" (My Love.) Aragorn's deep voice whispered into her ear sending more chills down her spine. The Ranger sensed his wife's anxiety and sought to comfort her. He too was nervous about what was to come, but he wanted to make sure that the woman he married was completely comfortable.

Lightly placing his other hand on her shoulder, Aragorn gently turned her so that she was facing him. Authiel raised her eyes to look up into Aragorn's. She could see in the depths of his grey eyes the love he bore for her and the desire and arousal that he felt at that moment but was keeping at bay. Aragorn lightly ran his hand from her shoulder to her collarbone, his fingers leaving featherlight touches the entire way as he felt her tremble beneath his hands. He traced her collarbone down her neckline to touch the pendant that he had given her, the one that she refused to take off. The King smiled softly then lifted his hand to cup his Queen's cheek, his other hand joining as well.

"Aragorn." Authiel whispered, her voice full of anxiety.

"Ssshhh." Aragorn responded gently, pressing his forehead to hers. "_I'm just as nervous as you._"

Authiel let out a little laugh at his proclamation, but was silenced when Aragorn lowered his head and kissed her gently. His hands left her face, trailing down her body to rest on her hips and on instinct her hands found their way to rest on his chest and shoulders. They broke apart and remained standing there with their foreheads touching and wrapped in eachother's arms.

"_Give me a child_." Aragorn's voice suddenly broke the silence that had fallen between them.

Authiel pulled back quickly to look up into the man's eyes, surprised at his blunt request. She was at a loss of words on how to respond. Never having thought that she would be fortunate enough to have children of her own. Especially with the thought that there could still be battles in the near future to hold back any dark forces from regrouping. Battles that she knew she would want to be involved in, and couldn't if she was to give Aragorn children so soon.

As her silence carried on Aragorn spoke again, fearing that he had frightened her. "Authiel, _I'm sorry if I have upset you, but please, I beg you, give me a child._" He reached up to lightly touch her cheek as he tried to read her thoughts through her eyes.

His touch brought her back to the present. "_A son?_" she finally spoke quietly. "_An heir to the throne so that finally all of your long labors will be complete and Gondor will be secure?_" She did not speak in a tone which suggested that she was offended by him or the idea, but as one that knew this was one of her duties as a wife and a Queen.

"_A son, a daughter._" Aragorn whispered as he caressed her cheek with his thumb, "_It matters not me. Just a child. Our child. I want to be surrounded by the children you see fit to bear me._"

With the love that Aragorn had poured into those words, Authiel felt all nervousness and embarrassment leave her. She could see that he spoke the truth and wasn't asking her for an heir. He was asking for a family. At that moment they weren't King and Queen of Gondor. They weren't Commander and Soldier. They were simply a husband and wife that loved each other deeply and all that this man desired was a family.

Authiel suddenly found her courage and gave him a soft and encouraging smile, then leant up and pressed her lips to her husband's in a long and deep kiss, pouring all her heart and soul into that moment. They broke apart for a few mere seconds to gain oxygen before their lips crashed against each other once more. Their hands roaming over one another as their passion and desire fuelled them on as parts of their garments fell to the ground. Aragorn picked Authiel up, bridal style, and carried her to their bed not once breaking their kiss. Setting her down gently and climbing in with her they explored one another's bodies.

Amongst the flurry of kisses and touches and the fiery emotions and passion, Aragorn paused to look at his beautiful wife lying naked before him. They looked into each other's eyes and they spoke volumes to one another without a single word being uttered. The trust and understanding they shared. The love and desire they bore. A silent question and answer passed between them and Aragorn proceeded to make them husband and wife in the eyes of both the Dúnedain and Elves.

Long into the night the two newlyweds expressed their love for each other in ways they had never dared dream of. It only aided in making their love grow and to look to the future for the many new adventures and experiences they would share.


	44. Chapter 43

Aragorn woke late the next morning feeling completely refreshed. The sunlight was streaming in through the open balcony doors. The curtains blowing gently with the light breeze that blew in and tousled the sheets of the bed. The faint chirping of birds and the light voices of people could be heard drifting in through the window.

Aragorn opened his eyes and smiled at the sight before him. He lay in bed on his side and next to him lay Authiel on her stomach with arms curled under her body and her head turned towards him. She still had her eyes closed and seemed to be still sleeping. Her breathing was light and the slight rise and fall of her breaths drew his attention to the Half-Elf's back. Her creamy white skin lay naked and exposed to his eyes as the sheet from the bed covered her just from the hips down.

The King couldn't help but gaze lovingly at the woman beside him. The one that agreed to be his wife and Queen. The one whom his heart loved and would risk all for her sake.

Unable to control himself, Aragorn reached out and his fingertips brushed lightly over her shoulder and down her back to her waist. He felt her shiver and goosebumps develop on her skin. Authiel's breathing changed and a ghost of a smile formed on her lips.

"I could get very comfortable to waking up like this." The Half-Elf's quiet voice sounded and the King smiled when she opened her blue eyes to look at him.

"So could I." Aragorn replied and leaned down to kiss his wife lovingly on the lips.

Their kiss deepened and was filled with passion and desire. Soon the two were making love to one another until they had both moaned in ecstasy. Now both lay in each other's arms, panting and covered in a light sheen of sweat. Authiel lay on Aragorn's chest as he drew little circles on her back and she ran her fingers up and down his side. They were quiet as they listened to the birds sing. Enjoying the company of the other and delighting in the featherlight touches.

"I wish to remain like this forever." Authiel whispered into the lovely morning.

Aragorn's chest rumbled with light laughter. "I wish it as well, but I fear we may have advisors at the door soon. They have come every morning since the coronation."

"That's a pity." Authiel sounded displeased. She turned her head to look up at Aragorn's face and he shifted his eyes to hers. "I wish to have you all to myself, until the end of days."

Aragorn smiled at her and reached up to touch her cheek. "If it were only that simple." he bent his head so that he could kiss her, but a few short seconds later there was a knock at the door.

"My King!" came a voice from the other side.

Aragorn groaned and Authiel couldn't help but laugh at him. "You're people call for you, My King." She gave him a teasing smile.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Your time will come soon." He told her.

The King extracted himself from his wife and donned a robe that lay over a chair. Then he went to the door and cracked it a little to speak to whoever had arrived.

Authiel lay in the bed and watched Aragorn, smiling at how he made sure that their visitor had no way of seeing her. She studied him as he spoke quietly for a few minutes before he turned and walked back towards the bed with an expression of deep thought.

"What news were you brought?" Authiel asked as she sat up in the bed and pulled the sheet up to cover herself.

The King took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked over at his Queen. His eyes ran over her sheet covered body and messy hair. He reached over and touched her cheek and smiled, then dropped his hand to take hers.

"There was a report in the middle of the night that a force was gathering on the northern banks of the Anduin by Cair Andros. Supporters of Sauron." Aragorn finally explained to her.

"Then we must leave at once." Authiel made to move from the bed, but Aragorn stopped her.

"No." Aragorn told her and she looked at him with confusion. "Faramir rode out early this morning with a small host of men to deal with the problem."

"Should we not go and aid him. We are the King and Queen after all."

Aragorn smiled at his wife and took her face in both of his hands. He gazed at her eyes, bright with excitement to venture out of the city and wield a sword as she had done her entire life. "Not this time, Nîn Meleth. Our place is here. We must trust to Faramir to handle this."

Authiel let out a sigh and a bit of the fire in her eyes diminished. "Very well."

Aragorn leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Come now, do not let this dampen your spirits." He leaned back and looked into her eyes. "I must head to the map room to be briefed about the situation. You are more than welcome to join me once you're ready."

At these words, some of the fire returned to Authiel's blue orbs. "I would like that." she smiled at her husband.

"Good, because I'm going to need you often." Again Authiel's smile widened and more fire returned to her eyes.

Aragorn rose from the bed and helped her with him before they went to their wardrobes and began dressing. Aragorn quickly donned black breeches, dark leather boots, a dark grey tunic with a blue surcoat made of fine cloth. He had finished before Authiel had even pulled out clothes and he moved to wrap his arms around her as she looked through her wardrobe at all of the fine dresses that were provided to her.

"You will look beautiful in any of them." he whispered into her ear and she laughed lightly.

"I'm glad to hear that you would think so." she replied and then frowned when she felt him remove his arms. Authiel turned to see him picking up his sword and buckling his belt.

"I have to go." he told her and then came over to his Queen and kissed her deeply. "I will see you soon."

"Of course, My King." she replied breathlessly with a smile. Aragorn inclined his head to her and then made for the door, turning to take one last look at his wife before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

Alone in the room, Authiel turned her attention back to the wardrobe in front of her, fingering through the various gowns, and trying to decide which one to wear. She smiled when she came to the very back and found a dark blue and grey riding dress of soft leather. Authiel pulled the article of clothing from the wardrobe and carried it over to the bed and laid it down. Dropping the sheet she had been using to cover herself she started to pull on the grey leggings, then the blue and grey riding dress. As she was tying the laces to the front there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" she called out as she began to walk over to the door.

"It is Idril, My Queen." came the old woman's voice.

Authiel smiled and opened the door to greet the woman, who quickly dropped into a curtsy. "Please, Idril, you are my friend. You do not bow to me."

"I'm afraid that I must, My Queen. It is only proper." Idril spoke in a kind tone as she rose back to her full height.

Authiel let out a sigh, "Very well, if that is your wish."

Idril smiled at her and then looked over Authiel's appearance, already clad in a riding dress, but feet still bare and her hair was a disarray. "I came by to see if you needed help dressing, but it seems that you don't. Would you like me to fix your hair at least?"

Authiel smiled at the hopeful expression on the woman's face. "Of course." and she stepped aside to let Idril enter, then closed the door behind the woman.

"Take a seat, if you will, your majesty." Idril smiled as she said the words.

"You are enjoying this too much." Authiel accused with a smile before sitting down in the chair Idril had motioned too in front of the mirror.

"When you have waited as long as I have to see a King return to Gondor and then give us a Queen. You will learn to enjoy it." Idril said quickly, not thinking of whom she was speaking too. A moment of sorrow passed over Authiel's face and Idril saw the change of expression in the reflection of the mirror. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Authiel gave a sad smile to the woman. "You have nothing to apologize for, but I understand what you mean. More than you know." Authiel paused and then spoke again. "One thousand years."

"I'm sorry?" Idril asked with a bit of confusion as she began combing out Authiel's hair.

"I've waited one thousand years to see a King return to Gondor." Authiel explained. Idril balked at her. Authiel then explained her story to the woman as she combed and fixed her hair.

"My word." Idril said softly as she watched Authiel stand from the chair and move to pull on her boots. "No wonder you have all those scars. Poor child." Idril smiled slightly. "Though I guess I am more of a child to you than the other way around."

Authiel laughed lightly, "Indeed you are, but now you know how much it means to me to have a King back in Gondor."

Idril watched as Authiel picked up her sword and buckled the belt around her waist. "Yes, I do. And may he and you have long peaceful lives."

"Thank you." Authiel inclined her head. "But now I must leave you as I am to go and meet the King." Idril nodded her head and moved to straighten up the bed and Authiel made for the door to her room.

Outside in the hall, Authiel was surprised to find a young looking man standing across her bedroom door. She pegged him to be in his early twenties. He was tall and broad, dressed in the armor of the Guards of the Citadel. He seemed to middle aged with shoulder length light brown hair and eyes of hazel.

At her appearance he straightened up immediately and then gave her a deep and courteous bow. "My Queen." he addressed her in a deep voice and then rose back to his full height, hand resting lightly on the hilt of his sword. His eyes briefly flashed to the sword at Authiel's side and his face showed confusion before his expression became neutral once more.

"Sir." Authiel inclined her head to the guard and then began walking down the hall to the map room to meet Aragorn. However, the Queen stopped and turned her head when she heard someone following her. Her eyes landed on the same man and he stopped when she did. Authiel furrowed her brows for a moment before continuing and finding that this man seemed to be following her.

Authiel stopped once again and turned to address the man. "Sir, what is your name?"

"Ohtar, My Queen." he answered with a bow of the head.

"Ohtar." she said with a smile. "May I inquire as to why you are following me?"

"Of course." Ohtar spoke in his deep voice. "The King commanded that I am to be the Captain of your personal guard."

"He did?" Authiel's voice betrayed the surprise she felt at Aragorn's command. "Very well." she smiled at Ohtar even as she felt agitation bubble up inside of her. Authiel spun on her heel and continued on her way all the while Ohtar followed closely behind her.

In no time at all, Authiel came to the map room. She reached for the door, but Ohtar quickly leapt forward and opened the door for her. She murmured a quick 'thank you' to him before entering the room.

Upon her entrance the men in the room quieted their discussion and stood straighter. There was a round of 'Your majesty' as she made her way to the table and took a place next to Aragorn.

"Gentlemen." Authiel greeted the captains and then her eyes landed on the map on the table. "Please continue." she motioned to the map.

One of the Captain's, Talion if she remembered correctly, spoke up. "We were just explaining to the King that there was a gathering of Orcs spotted near Cair Andros." He pointed to the location on the map.

"Yes, on the northern banks of the Anduin." Authiel stated as she looked at the map.

"It is only about seventy of them." Aragorn told her as he took a step closer to Authiel and placed a hand lightly on the small of her back.

"Faramir left in the early hours with a small force that will easily dispatch those foul creatures." Another Captain, Duilin, spoke up and Authiel met his eyes and smiled with a nod of her head at the information.

"The other problem is a gathering force of orcs and goblins to the south." Talion pointed to a spot south of Minas Tirith. "Near Emyn Arnen. The report just came in and our men call for aid."

Authiel stared at the point on the map, realizing this was the ancient Númenórean homestead where the Stewards of Gondor had been founded. This was the where Faramir would command his Lordship and become his home along with Éowyn's once it was rebuilt.

"No, we cannot lose that homestead." Authiel spoke quietly. "It's to close to us and Osgiliath and those beasts could bear down on us. How large is the force?"

"Our men have reported 300 thus far." Duilin answered.

"And our men?" Aragorn asked.

"Twenty five." Talion provided. "They need more if we are to make an attack."

Authiel raised her head to meet Aragorn's eyes, and the King could see the silent question in her eyes. Asking for the two of them to ride out with the men and fight against this force. The King opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off when the door opened.

The group turned their heads to see that Faramir was standing in the doorway, looking very windswept and dusty. "My King, My Queen." Faramir bowed slightly and came forward to join them and the Captains.

"Faramir. We heard that you were riding to Cair Andros, how are you back already?" Aragorn asked the Steward.

Faramir stopped at the table and glanced down at the map. "The Orcs had moved south and were heading for Minas Tirith. We intercepted them in the forests. They have all been destroyed, but I was told that there is a stronger force gathering in Emyn Arnen."

"You heard correctly. The last report counted 300 orcs and goblins." Aragorn explained.

"We only have a few scouts and some Rangers in Emyn Arnen." Faramir informed the King, Queen and Captains. Faramir then lifted his head to the King. "Myself and the men that I took this morning are not very weary. I beg your leave to lead them to Emyn Arnen and dispatch this force before it grows any stronger. I just need more men supplied to me."

Aragorn felt Authiel tense up slightly under his hand, where it still lay on his back. He knew that she was not happy about this. She would rather ride out and fight then send Faramir. Aragorn quickly glanced at her face and then to his other Captains.

"Talion." The King addressed the man.

The Captain inclined his head. "Myself and my regiment will accompany Faramir." he answered the unasked question.

"_I wish to speak to you._" Authiel suddenly spoke to Aragorn in Elvish so the other Captains would remain oblivious.

The King met her eyes and he could see the unhappiness in their depths. He turned his attention to his captains and addressed them. "Gentlemen, if you could give myself and the Queen a moment. We have a matter that needs to be discussed in private." Aragorn turned his eyes on Faramir and Talion. "Leave as soon as you're ready and send word if you need additional aid."

Faramir inclined his head, and the men filtered out of the room. Authiel's eyes shot to Ohtar and the other guard that remained in the room.

"They are sworn to secrecy. Anything you say in front of them will not be repeated." came Aragorn's voice.

Authiel turned around to face her husband. "_If I want my secrets preserved or things I say kept from others, then I will speak in Elvish._"

"_Very well._" Aragorn answered in the same tongue. He reached out to take Authiel's hand, but she withdrew it and crossed her arms over her chest. Aragorn frowned and let out a sigh. "_What is the matter?_"

"_We should have been the ones to lead the company to Emyn Arnen, not _Faramir _and _Talion." Authiel wasted no time to voice get displeasure.

"_I know._" Aragorn told her and she was surprised by his answer.

"_Then let us leave now!_"

"_No._" Aragorn shook his head. "_As much as I wish to lead these men into battle, I cannot. We cannot. Our rule is newly established and frail. What would the people of Gondor do if we ride out to battle and never return? We can not take away their hope so soon after we gave it back. For the time being, we both must remain on the edges of battle._"

Authiel's anger at the man ebbed away some as she listened to his explanation. Gone were her thoughts that he would ride off into battle and leave her behind. No, he was doing what was necessary to protect his rule and his people. Even if it meant that he could not be the one that charged headlong into battle and she knew that he enjoyed as much as she did. If he was doing this for his people, then she could at least stand aside with him, just as she promised she would when she married him.

"_I will stand by your side, even if it means standing on the edges of battle._" Authiel nodded her head in acceptance, but Aragorn could see there was still something bothering her.

"_What else troubles you?_" Aragorn asked with a soft voice as he took a step towards her.

Authiel's eyes flashed briefly to Ohtar and the unnamed guard in the room. She felt her agitation return as she remembered Ohtar's words of 'The King commanded…' Authiel fixed Aragorn with unhappy look."_I don't want a guard. I don't need protecting._"

"Authiel." Aragorn started but was interrupted by his wife.

"_It's idiotic, _Aragorn. _You know as well as I that I can protect myself. He would serve you better somewhere else."_

"Authiel…"

"_I'm almost certain that I can best him and any of these men with a blade._"

"Authiel."

"_For you even to think that I would need or want someone to look after me is ridiculous!"_

"Authiel!" at Aragorn's booming and commanding voice, Authiel stopped her ramblings. The King stepped forward and took his Queen by the shoulders. "_You know that I have complete faith in your abilities to protect yourself and that you can defeat most of these soldiers with a sword._"

"_Then why appoint a guard to me. I don't need one. You don't need one for that matter._" Authiel spoke trying to stress her point, as her eyes briefly flashed to the unnamed guard in the room standing next to Ohtar.

"Authiel," Aragorn started as he slid his hands down her shoulders and took her hands in his. "_Were you not a guard to me these past 88 years?_" At those words, Authiel's eyes seemed to soften a little. "_This is not a question about protection. It's tradition and one that we should uphold. It's a great honor to be assigned the personal guard to the King and Queen. It gives the bearer of that title a great sense of duty. Something you should understand quite well. They may be young, but _Ohtar _and _Malbeth _came highly recommended by _Faramir _and _Beregond_, so I see no reason to dismiss them. If a man willing to forsake his own life for his Lord recommends these two men, I cannot doubt their loyalty or courage. I don't like having a guard either, other than you._" Aragorn smiled briefly at her and she gave a small one in return. "_But we are no longer Rangers. We are King and Queen and this is one of the things that comes with those titles. So please, uphold tradition and honor these men._"

Authiel let out a sigh and looked from the two guards then back to Aragorn. "_Very well._"

The King lightly cupped her cheek. "_It's not just about us anymore, nîn meleth, it's about Gondor and the people. Our safety is vital to this country's survival._"

Authiel let out another dog and nodded her head in understanding. "_I guess I will just have to learn to accept this as I promised to learn how to be a Queen._"

"_We both will have to learn_." Aragorn glanced down at her sword and lightly touched it. "_Perhaps you shouldn't carry this as often. Maybe carry your daggers if you wish to be armed. Again tradition and it'll mean that you respect _Ohtar."

Authiel nodded her head in understanding, "_I fear this is the first of many changes that we must make as King and Queen._"

Aragorn chuckled lightly, "_Yes, and I fear that they may the easiest._" He told her and Authiel allowed him to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "_Come, let us send off Faramir and Talion and then we can find our friends. I would like to spend more time with them because I fear that our time of parting will soon come._"

The King began leading his Queen out of the map room, their two guards falling in step behind them. "_I dread that day when it arrives._" Authiel whispered.


	45. Chapter 44

A little over two weeks had passed in Gondor since the day their King married their Queen. In that time the two monarchs found themselves settling into their new roles.

Aragorn became more accustomed to sending out his men to fight with small groups of orcs instead of going himself. He had learned the state of all his realm and the trade routes that were being reestablished so that travelers could move safely across the lands. The Dúnedain that had come to his aid remained in the city, and these men volunteered themselves to guard the roads. The company was absorbed into the army of Minas Tirith, but continued to be called the Grey Company and Halbarad was it's Captain. Aragorn had offered his Rangers the opportunity to return home to Eriador, but the men refused. They wished to stay with their King and planned on writing to their families to have them join the Dúnedain in the White City. Aragorn was grateful to his men for their loyalty.

Authiel had more trouble adjusting to her new role. She continued to argue with Aragorn to ride out to battle, but his answer was always no and would give her the same reason. After countless refusals, her resistance started to fade and soon she was no longer begging to fight.

The largest obstacle Authiel had trouble overcoming was Ohtar. Aragorn had easily accepted Malbeth as his personal guard and could be seen chatting with the man often. Authiel, however, almost refused to acknowledge Ohtar. She continued to wear her sword, despite Aragorn's wishes, and just simply ignored her one night it had all changed.

Authiel was alone in her bedchambers, as Aragorn had yet to return and she heard voices outside of door speaking quietly. She recognized Ohtar's deep voice and the unfamiliar voice of another guard. The other guard had been teasing Ohtar for having to guard a Queen that had no respect for him and carried around a sword. That Authiel defied the King and was not fit to be their Queen. That Ohtar's appointment was just a hollow shell of what it used to be.

Authiel had heard a scuffle outside her door and then Ohtar's voice addressing the other guard. He demanded that this guard take back everything he had said. That he should give the utmost respect to the Queen as she was an equal to the King. That her skills in battle were unmatched and he had personally seen her risk it all to stop a troll from killing the King before the Black Gates. That any man would find great honor in protecting this woman that had showed nothing but the greatest devotion to their country and King. Even if she bore a sword while walking the halls and didn't need him to protect her, he knew that if the moment should arise that she would fight by his side and he would never stand alone.

There had been a mumbled apology from the guard after that and then silence. Authiel herself was stunned at Ohtar's words. This man that she had basically ignored had the utmost respect for her.

The next morning when she left her room she bore no sword, only her small dagger. When she greeted Ohtar that morning his eyes drifted to her side and saw that she was not carrying her sword and a small smile came over his face. Authiel had told him that she overheard him last night, to which he blushed red in embarrassment, and that she would be honored if we would remain by her side and oversee her wellbeing. Ohtar immediately dropped to his knees and took her hands, blessing her and readily accepting her offer. From that moment on, the two were friends and talked happily with one another about all sorts of adventures. Ohtar marveling at who his Queen really was and he was more than ever honored to be her guard.

But the days passed and the fear that Aragorn had spoken to Authiel eventually came to pass.

The King and Queen found themselves sitting in the gardens by a fountain. Ohtar and Malbeth were not that far away as they watched over their King and Queen. Authiel was quietly singing in Elvish as Aragorn simply had his eyes closed as he enjoyed hearing his wife's voice and the reprieve they had from their duties. Authiel suddenly stopped in the middle of the song and Aragorn opened his eyes to see what had caused the disruption.

"Frodo." Authiel said smiling as the Hobbit came to stand in front of her and Aragorn. She rose from her seat, Aragorn following after her, and the Half-Elf knelt to embrace him.

"Authiel. Aragorn." Greeted the Queen and King. The two had begged him and the members of the Fellowship to continue addressing them as such. There were no titles between them.

"Frodo." Aragorn inclined his head. Before the Hobbit had a chance to speak, the King continued. " I know what you have come to say, Frodo: you wish to return to your home. Well, dearest friend, the tree grows best in the land of its sires; but for you in all the lands of the West there will ever be a welcome. And though your people have had little fame in the legends of the great, they will now have more renown than many wide realms that are no more."

Frodo smiled at how perceptive the former Ranger had been. "It is true that I wish to return to the Shire." the Hobbit answered. "But I first must go to Rivendell and see Bilbo. I miss him dearly and I was grieved to see that he had not been among Elrond's household when the Elves arrived."

"He waits for you." Authiel smiled at the Hobbit. "You know the power of that thing which is now destroyed. All of that power is beginning to pass away. Bilbo possessed this thing longer than you and he is now ancient in years. He will could not make the journey to Gondor in his age. He only had enough strength to make one."

"The Grey Havens?" Frodo looked at Authiel and then to Aragorn.

"Yes, the Grey Havens." The King confirmed. "Elrond has granted Bilbo special passage to journey across the sea. I daresay that you will join him eventually."

"Perhaps." was all Frodo would say and he lowered his head.

"Be heartened, my friend. In seven days we will depart and soon you will reunite with our dear Bilbo." Aragorn announced and Frodo looked up at the King and smiled. The man reached over and took his wife's hand and met her eyes. "We shall ride with you on this road, even as far as the country of Rohan. Éomer and Éowyn returned for our wedding as they had promised and so we have promised to ride to honor King Théoden as he returns to his lands where he may rest for all time."

Frodo smiled. "I would be happy to have the two of you to journey with me as far as you may. For even though I wish to return to the Shire I do not wish for the Fellowship to be ended."

"It never will end. We are all eternally bound by friendship and love." Authiel spoke with a smile.

"I am glad to hear you say such things and I know it in my heart to be true." Frodo answered her. The three fell into light conversation before the rest of their friends found them and joined in their camaraderie.

Seven days later on a clear and warm morning, the great company of friends made ready for departure. Aragorn and Éomer themselves went to the Hallows and they bore King Théoden from the tombs of Rath Dínen upon a golden bier. The two Kings laid the bier upon a great wain with the Riders of Rohan all about it and Théoden's banners borne before him. Merry, being the esquire of the late King Théoden rode upon the wain and kept the arms of the King. The procession passed through the White City in silence as the citizens lined the road in respect for the fallen.

Thus the company headed north from the Minas Tirith. Each furnished with garments and horses according to their station and statue. The Hobbits had been gifted with such items from Aragorn and Authiel to honor them as princes of the land, and they bore their garments with pride. Frodo and Sam rode at the side of the King and Queen. Gandalf was upon the great Shadowfax and Pippin rode with the knights of Gondor. Legolas and Gimli as ever rode together upon Arod. Éomer and Éowyn rode before Théoden with the riders of Rohan. Faramir led a small company of Gondorian knights with Beregond at his side and the personal guard to the King and Queen. With them also went the Lord Elrond and the Lady Arwen and the Elves from their household. They were returning to Rivendell to wait for the day when they would travel to the Grey Havens.

At length after fifteen days of travel without incident, the wain of King Théoden entered the green rolling fields of Rohan and came to Edoras. Trumpeters announced the arrival of the fair company and all those came out to watch the great Lords and Ladies enter the city and make their way to Meduseld.

Authiel dismounted her horse and let out a sigh at how exhausted she felt. She laid her head gently against Nimrodel's neck and closed her eyes.

"Are you well, My Queen?" The voice of Ohtar caused her open her eyes and turn to her guard as she came to take his usual place near her.

Authiel smiled at him. "Yes, just a bit tired." Ohtar inclined his head to her in understanding.

Aragorn soon joined the two and he bore a smile, that faltered slightly as he took in Authiel's face. He could see the tiredness in her eyes and had taken notice of her exhaustion during their journey from Minas Tirith to Edoras. He lightly touched her cheek and the unasked question was in his eyes.

"I'm well." Authiel told him. "No need to worry."

Aragorn kissed her lightly on the forehead and let it pass for the time being. When he pulled back the smile was back on his face. "I saw a very familiar little girl nearly jumping out of her boots when she saw you."

A smile broke out on Authiel's face. "Edith."

"Yes." Aragorn looked past Authiel then brought his eyes back to her. "And here she comes."

Authiel turned and saw the little girl running towards her, with her parents not far behind. "Edith!" Authiel called out to the little Rohirrim girl who looked up with bright eyes as Authiel dropped to her knees and embraced the little girl.

"Authiel! You kept your promise! You came back just like you said!" Edith hugged the Half-Elf tightly.

"I don't like to break promises, little one." Authiel released the girl and then pointed to her wrist where the corded bracelet was still tied. "I still have it, even after all the battles. I even wore it at my wedding."

"Wedding?" the little girl questioned.

Authiel nodded her head. "Yes, I married Lord Aragorn. Remember him?"

Edith looked around Authiel and saw the Lord Aragorn smiling at her, but her eyes went to the crown upon his head. Then she looked at the Half-Elf in front of her and saw the small silver circlet she wore.

"He became the King?" Edith asked.

"Yes he did." Authiel answered.

Edith's eyes became wide with surprise. "That means your a Queen!" she exclaimed and curtsied before hugging Authiel again. "You must have all sorts of pretty dresses now."

Authiel laughed as she stood, still holding the young girl in her arms. "Indeed I do."

"Who's that?" Edith pointed and Authiel turned her head to see that she was pointing at Ohtar.

"Edith don't point!" Hilda scolded her daughter and she dropped her hand.

"That's Ohtar." Authiel answered with a smile. "He's my guard and keeps me safe."

"But you don't need anyone to protect you! You're so strong!" Edith declared.

"Ssshhh!" Authiel hushed her and threw a small smile at Ohtar who inclined his head at his Queen. "Don't let him know that."

Authiel set the girl back on the ground and looked at her parents. Hilda and Dunstan both curtsied and bowed to her. "Your majesty." they said together and then smiled at her as she laughed.

"That is very strange to hear. I am still getting used to the idea." Authiel answered and turned her attention to Dunstan. "My heart is glad to see you on your own two feet and with your family."

"Yes. I am very fortunate, thanks to you." Dunstan smiled and put his arm around his wife.

Hilda couldn't restrain herself and embraced Authiel. "Thank you so much!" she whispered to the Half-Elf. "Dunstan told me everything. About what you did and how you saved his life. I am forever in your debt. You brought back my husband."

Authiel returned the hug and then pulled back. "I was protecting a friend and his family. I would have been devastated to have you and Edith lose him."

"See?" they heard Edith say and they turned to see her talking to Ohtar. "Authiel doesn't need protecting! She saved my Papa's life in the big battle."

"Edith!" Dunstan and Hilda shouted with horrified expression.

Ohtar simply laughed at the young girl. "I know, little one. The Queen is a strong and fierce fighter and has won honor and renown for her deeds in battle. She has protected the King and saved his life, but now she can have a time of peace where others look after her."

Edith narrowed her eyes at him. "You promise that she'll never get hurt again? She did once, at Helm's Deep."

Ohtar knelt and took the little girl by the shoulder and looked her in the eye. "I will lay down my life for her. I swear to you." he promised in a serious tone.

Edith stared him down for a moment and then smiled, before embracing the guard. "I like you!" she exclaimed and all those around laughed.

"Come now, Edith." Dunstan called out to his daughter. "Let the King and Queen head to the great hall. I'm sure you will have plenty of time to spend with your friends."

"Yes, Papa!" Edith released her hold on Ohtar and ran back to her parents. Authiel and Aragorn excused themselves from the small family and headed to the great hall to rejoin their comrades.

The Golden Hall was filled with a warm light and arrayed with the fair banners of the Rohirrim. For three days the Men of the Mark prepared the funeral of their fallen King. He was to be laid in a house of stone with his arms and many other fair things he had possessed. A great green mound was to be raised over him where the white flowers of Simbelmynë would grow.

On the day of his burial all of Rohirrim and their honoured guests stood in silence and respect as Théoden was placed in his tomb. Then the Riders of the King's house round around the barrow on white horses and sang a song of Théoden, son of Thengel. Their slowe voices of the Riders stirred the hearts of who did not know the speech of that people, but the words of the song brought a fire to the eyes of the Rohirrim. It was if they heard again in the distance the thunderous sounds of hooves from the North and the voice of Eorl crying above the battle upon the Field of Celebrant. The sound of the horn of Helm Hammerhand sounded in the mountains. But then darkness came and King Théoden arose and rode through the shadow to the fire and died in splendour, even as the sun gleamed upon mount Mindolluin and offered hope.

When the burial had ended and the weeping of the people of Rohan had stilled for the time being, King Théoden was left alone in his barrow to rest in peace until the end of time. All gathered in the Golden Hall for the great feast and put aside their sorrow for Théoden had lived a full life and ended it in honor no less than the greatest of his forefathers. When the time came that they should drink in memory of the Kings, the Lady Éowyn bore a filled cup to her brother. Éomer stood as did everyone in the hall and he looked out amongst his people and guests.

A loremaster strode forward and began naming all the Lords of the Mark in the order in which they reigned: Eorl the Young; Brego builder of the Hall; Aldor brother of Baldor the hapless; Fréa, Fréawine, Goldwine, Déor, Gram; Helm who lay hid in Helm's Deep when the Mark was overrun; Fréaláf, Helm's sisterson; Léofa, Walda, Folca, Folcwine, Fengel, Thengel, and Théoden the latest.

When Théoden was named Éomer raised his cup high into the hair and drained it and those in the hall followed his example. The cups were refilled and in one voice those assembled all rose them toward Éomer and cried out "Hail, Éomer, King of the Mark!" and drained their cups once more.

Long into the night the Rohirrim joined in merrymaking in honor of their old and new Kings. Remembering the times they had shared and celebrating the lives that they could make in this new world free of shadow.

In the morning, those that were to continue their journey with Frodo and Sam took their leave of King Éomer and the Lady Éowyn, though some promised that they would be return soon when they journeyed back to Gondor. In that riding went Aragorn and Authiel and their knights from Gondor, the members of the Fellowship, and the Elves of Rivendell. The only one to stay behind in Rohan was Faramir and a handful of men, so that he may begin planning his wedding with the Éowyn. Aragorn happily left his Steward behind, so full of joy he was to see the young man and the Lady Éowyn in bliss.

Before the company set out, Éomer and Éowyn gifted Merry an ancient horn wrought of fair silver with baldric of green. It was an heirloom of the house of Eorl that he himself brought from the North. "Take this in memory of us and of friendship. Farewell for now, Meriadoc of the Shire and Holdwin of the Mark! Ride to good fortune, and ride back soon to our welcome!" They spoke to him and embraced the Hobbit before parting.

It was mid August when the company arrived at Helm's Deep in the late afternoon. The fortress was empty as the people of Rohan returned to their homes after the siege had ended. Some food stores and supplies had been left behind, barred up in the keep for any traveler who needed aid.

The company rode up the causeway and those that had not been at the battle looked around in wonder. The damage the fort had endured that dark night was still very visible. The large hole in the Deeping Wall was still present with much rubble lying around. Some of the large ladders that had been used were still up against the stone fortress and a few of the hooks remained on the walls. Wooden splinters from the gates still lay about on the ground, and here and there an arrow or some other forgotten weapon lay about. In time, Éomer would send men to rebuild the fortress, but now it would stand as a memory for those that refused to give up when all hope that been lost.

"So this is Helm's Deep?" Pippin said from the back of his pony, as they rode up the causeway and gazed at the devices of war. "It's hard to imagine the lot of you fighting here. I don't want to think about what you all had to face."

"It was a dark night." Aragorn's voice answered from the front where he rode beside Authiel. "For more reasons than one." The King looked over at his Queen remembering the sheer terror he felt that night as he held her bleeding in his arms.

Authiel offered him a comforting smile, but then closed her eyes and furrowed her brows for a moment as she was struck with a feeling of lightheadedness. She opened her eyes again when she felt Aragorn's hand reach out and touch her arm.

"Are you well?" His voice held concern as did his face.

Authiel forced a smile. "Yes, just felt a bit faint. I think I would like a lie down when we reach the Keep."

Aragorn examined her face trying to discern if she spoke the truth. Authiel looked tired with a slightly paler complexion. She had almost seemed like she had been dragging during their travels the past weeks, which was the opposite of the high energy women he knew her to be. They had traveled slower than normal when he had noticed it earlier in their journey, but she still should not have tired as quickly as she had been.

"Rest you will have." Aragorn finally said still not convinced of her words, but not willing to start an argument between the two.

Reaching inside the Keep the company dismounted and Aragorn was at Authiel's side to help her off of Nimrodel. The mare seemed to also sense something was amiss with her mistress as the horse was very still while Authiel climbed down. As Authiel slipped down from the back of the horse, her hands in those of Aragorn's, he noticed how cold they seemed and his eyes were constantly searching her face.

With Authiel's feet firmly on the ground Aragorn placed his hand on the small of her back and began to lead her towards the stairs.

"Let's find you a place to rest." The King whispered in her ear then looked behind him at his friends and soldiers. "We shall stay here for two days."

Aragorn and Authiel began climbing the steps with their friends and guards following after them. Their thoughts on food and drink while the soldiers tended to the horses. The two reached the top of the stairs and if Aragorn had not had his hands on Authiel, she would have fallen backwards and down the steps as the Half-Elf's legs gave out from under her and she fainted.

"Authiel!" Aragorn had called instantly with panic in his voice when she went limp beside him. She was safely cradled in his arms as he lowered her to the ground and their friends rushed to his side.

"My Queen!" Ohtar cried with panic in his voice as he rushed forward to Authiel's side.

"Authiel!" Aragorn called again lightly patting the woman's face trying to rouse her. The Queen's eyes remained closed and her breathing was very deep, but not erratic and worrisome. "_Nîn meleth_! Can you hear me?" Aragorn pressed again touching her face which was also cool to the touch.

"What's wrong with her?" Came Merry's worried voice as Elrond and Gandalf moved forward and knelt beside the King and Queen.

Elrond looked at the unresponsive woman as she was cradled in Aragorn's arms. The Elf Lord placed a hand on her forehead and took one of her hands. He closed his eyes a moment and murmured quietly in Elvish. When he reopened them there was a faint smile on his face. Elrond looked at Gandalf and an answer was shared silently through their eyes. The Elf Lord looked at Aragorn who was worriedly staring at his wife and placed a hand on the King's shoulder. "Be comforted. She is well, but needs rest. Take her to a bed and bring her food and drink when she wakes."

Aragorn looked at the Elf Lord with confusion and then shifted his eyes back to Authiel. Not understanding what had caused the fainting spell. "What ails you, my heart?"

"She is just exhausted," Elrond answered and Aragorn missed the look of mirth in the Elf's eyes. "Now take her to a bed."

Not having to be told again Aragorn placed his arm under Authiel's knees and picked her up bridal style. With Ohtar leading and opening the doors for the King, Aragorn carried his Queen inside the keep and to the first bed he could find.

Back outside as the others made their way inside, Pippin spoke up. "What happened to her, Gandalf?"

"Nothing that I can speak of at the present." Gandalf's response was very quick as his eyes darted to the Hobbit. "Just know that the Queen is quite well and there is nothing to fear." The group of friends looked worriedly towards the door that Aragorn had carried Authiel through, their minds on what ailed the Half-Elf.


	46. Chapter 45

Authiel's mind regained consciousness yet she kept her eyes closed. She felt someone sitting beside her in a bed that she couldn't remember getting into, but knew that it was Aragorn next to her. He was holding one of her hands and lightly rubbing his thumb over the back of her knuckles in a loving manner. Shifting slightly and letting out a small sigh she opened her eyes to look up at him and was met with his face smiling down at her, though his eyes were full of worry. His back was against the headboard of the bed and he sat beside her head and pillow. His left arm was curled over her head and his hand rested lightly on her shoulder, while his right hand held her right hand in his lap.

"I am glad to see you finally awake." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Are you feeling well? You gave me quite a fright earlier."

Authiel smiled at his loving gesture and answered him. "I am well."

Aragorn placed her hand back down in his lap. "You must take care of yourself, Authiel. I've seen you tiring quickly over these past days of travel. We can stop more frequently if need be."

Authiel broke eye contact with him, rolling to her side and pressing her face into the side of his leg. "There is no need." She told him gently.

"There is every need." Aragorn answered immediately and sounded stern. "You cannot be pushed to the point of exhaustion."

Authiel was silent at his words, knowing that he would put her above all matters to ensure her safety. And the knowledge that she felt in her heart would only secure his actions to make sure she was well.

They sat in silence for a while, neither moving.

"Aragorn?" Authiel spoke his name and the tone of fear that was in that single word caused the King to look down at his wife curled into his side.

"What is it?" His voice was gentle and his hand moved to her back and he could feel her rapidly beating heart. The Queen looked up and met his eyes and his breath was nearly taken away as he looked into her frightened eyes. Aragorn moved so that he knelt beside the bed and took both of her hands in his."Authiel? Tell me." His voice was full of fear about what she was going to say, not knowing what scared her so much and not knowing if he could help.

Authiel took a calming breath before speaking again in a quiet voice. "I know what's caused such weariness in me as of late."

Aragorn squeezed her hands in comfort. "What is is, my heart? I will do all in my power to help you."

Authiel swallowed hard and took another breath before meeting his eyes. "I'm with child."

Aragorn froze, staring at Authiel, dumbfounded and in shock. Trying to digest the three words she had just spoken. His heart and mind going through a whirlwind of emotions in a matter of a few seconds. Joy, excitement, delight, anxiousness, nervousness, fear.

"Aragorn?" Her voice was quiet and filled with nervousness as she pushed herself up onto her elbow.

Aragorn did not say anything, instead he pulled her into his arms and kissed her fiercely with all the love his soul could possess. He pulled back for air, but within a second his lips were pressed against hers again as he gently pushed her back to lay against the bedding and pillow.

Finally breaking their kiss, Aragorn touched her face as tears of happiness sprung to his eyes. "Truly? You are with child?" He asked trying to contain the emotions in his voice.

"Yes." Authiel answered him, smiling as tears came to her eyes at seeing Aragorn so happy and the man kissed her once more.

When he was done showering kisses upon his wife, Aragorn sat back on the bed beside her and gazed down at the Half-Elf who was wiping away her happy tears. One of his hands slid down her body to rest on her stomach. He smiled lovingly at her, "When? And how do you know for certain?"

Authiel reached up and touched Aragorn's face and he took her hand, kissing it before holding it against his chest and over his heart. "I think the night of our wedding." She told him with a smile and his only grew. "Since that night I have felt myself grow tired during the days and I can feel the changes in my body. More than that, I feel it in my heart. I will bear you a child, _nîn meleth_."

Aragorn leaned down and kissed Authiel once more on the lips and pressed his forehead against hers, before pulling back to look at her smiling face. "And I love you all the more for this precious gift."

The King's attention was drawn away from his Queen and towards the food and drink that was laid out for her when she awoke. Aragorn kissed her hand and stood going to the table and picking up a plate that held some bread, cheese, fruit and dried meat, along with a cup of water. He came back to Authiel's side who had propped herself up against the headboard and was smiling at him as her eyes followed his every movement. Aragorn resumed his seat on the bed and set the plate in her lap.

"Tomorrow we will tell the others of our joy." Aragorn's gentle voice making her love for him grow, knowing that he would speak to their children in the same gentle tone. "For now, you shall eat, drink, and rest. I do not want you wearing yourself out and endangering yourself and our child."

"Am I to be locked up like a fragile doll?" Authiel's voice held a jesting tone, but her eyes conveyed that she thought he would do such a thing.

Aragorn chuckled, "I wouldn't dream of it. I know your temper on the occasion that it rises, but I would ask that you take care. I will be your slave in all matters, at your beck and call. I only ask that you just focus on keeping yourself healthy and grow our baby." Authiel smiled at him, then looked down at the plate in her hands and lap and picked up an apple and took a bite. Aragorn seemed pleased at the action and she smirked at him as she continued to eat, realizing how hungry she was indeed.

Aragorn let out a small laugh after a few moments and Authiel looked at him. "What?"

The King smiled at his Queen. "Now I understand. I had Elrond come and see too you. He assured me that you were quite well and I thought it strange why he had a sense of joy in his face. I was so worried about you that I didn't think of it. He knew."

Authiel smiled at her husband and reached for his hand. "That is a comfort to know that he is also certain that I am carrying your child and that all is well."

"Indeed it is." Aragorn looked at her with love in his eyes. "You will have to forgive me." He said after a few minutes as Authiel alternated between food and drink.

The Half-Elf looked at him curiously, "For what?" She asked between bites.

Aragorn smiled, "For all the times I will pamper you in the future and I know that it will agitate you to no end."

Authiel gave him a look that clearly expressed her unhappiness about such a statement. "Months of torture lie ahead of me."

"You make it sound as if pampering you is a horrible deed." Aragorn chuckled.

"When you've lived a hard life such as I have, it is a strange experience that can almost seemed torturous to a soldier." Authiel replied, her eyes seeing the undying mirth in his and her look softened at his love and joy in that moment.

Aragorn moved closer to her and kissed her on the cheek. "You are a soldier no longer, _nîn meleth, _not unless dire need calls for it." Authiel's eyes were cast down at his words, but Aragorn lifted her chin so she could look at him. "I am not asking you to hang up your sword, Authiel, only that you set it aside for the moment as you take on the role as mother. Please?"

The Half-Elf looked at the man in front of her and could see him begging her to do as he asked. The love he bore for her was written as clear as day in his eyes and she could already see the love he bore for their unborn child in their grey depths. She couldn't deny him, so she leaned forward and pecked him lightly on the lips. "If that is your wish, then it shall also be mine. I want to bring a strong and healthy baby into this world. I want to give you all the children you desire."

Tears sprung to Aragorn's eyes and he reached up to quickly wipe them away, then kissed her on the forehead. "And my love for you continues to grow, if that's even possible." Authiel's smile grew and she too felt tears come to her eyes. To keep herself from bursting into happy hysterics she directed her attention back to the plate of food in her lap.

Soon Authiel had eaten her fill and drained the contents of the cup and Aragorn took the items and set them back on the table. He moved to the foot of the bed and removed his boots, as Authiel watched him, noticing for the first time that he was dressed in nothing but his tunic and breeches.

"Is it late?" She asked as he set his boots on the floor next to hers.

"Well into the evening." Aragorn responded moving to the side of the bed he had been seated on and pulling back the covers. "I did not wish to sleep until I knew you were well and had eaten." Authiel smiled at him and moved further down in the bed as her husband slipped under the covers beside her and blew out the candle on the small table beside the bed.

The King pulled his Queen into his arms and kissed her deeply then adjusted so that Authiel's back was flush up against his chest. His arms were around her with his hand resting on her stomach in a loving and protective manner. Authiel's own hands resting on top of his. He pressed a kiss into her hair and breathed deep in contentment.

"Our child will be strong." Aragorn heard Authiel whisper and lightly squeeze his hands.

Aragorn pulled her a little bit closer kissing her neck. "With a mother such as you, I have no doubt." came his quiet murmur.

Authiel let out a small giggle, then settled into her husband's arms to allow sleep to take hold of her. After some minutes went by her breathing became even and deep and Aragorn knew she was asleep. He lightly kissed her shoulder and his thumb traced small circles on her stomach.

In a very quiet whisper Aragorn spoke in Elvish. "_Rest well and regain your strength, nîn meleth. I will watch over you and our child, always_."

With those words said Aragorn soon found his eyes growing heavy and he entered sleep with his arms wrapped protectively around his wife and the little one growing inside of her.


End file.
